The Renesmee Series
by greenpeach20
Summary: The Story of how, through her many life experiences, Renesmee fell in love with Jacob. It's primarily romance and humor, but also has a hint of everything else in between.
1. The Angel's Face

The Angel's Face

I was almost out. I heard someone screaming. It was a loud bass sound that was oddly soothing to me despite the panic I was feeling. The voice sounded panicked and sad. I felt hands coming to me.

"You stay with _me_ now, Bella! Do you hear me?! Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" It wasn't my daddy's voice I knew. My daddy's voice was silky and smooth and always calm. This voice was deep and rough and scared. I was scared for my momma too. She wasn't moving at all and her heartbeat was weak. Then cold hands pulled me away from my confines and suddenly, I was out. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a man with bronze hair and a pale face with dark amber eyes. He smiled at me.

"Renesmee." The voice was silky and smooth, like a choir of angels. This was my daddy, I knew. His smile widened at me when he knew that I realized who he was. Then I heard a raspy voice call out to me.

"Let me……..Give her to me." Daddy took me over to my momma. My hand brushed something warm. I didn't take any notice to the other man in the room. I didn't care about him, only momma. I was so terrified that I would kill her, but she seemed like she would be okay. Daddy put me in momma's arms, keeping his hands close. Momma's skin was so cold. Not nearly as cold as daddy's but cold all the same. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back. "Renes…..mee. So…..beautiful."

I had the sudden instinct to bite her. My kind were poisonous. It only seemed logical for me to bite my momma to help her live. I bit her on her left breast, the closest thing to me to bite. But when I did, daddy's cold hands picked me up away from her.

"No, Renesmee." The dark, tall man that was standing next to momma wasn't looking at me. I wasn't paying attention to him though, only momma. Daddy wrapped me in a pink blanket that was soft and woolly. Then momma's heart stopped beating, and I panicked. Within a second, the dark man's hands were pounding at momma's chest, trying to get her heart beating. He kept pounding over and over, somehow managing to keep her heart beating slightly.

"What are you waiting for?" The dark man yelled at my daddy. Daddy panicked and tried to give me to a short woman with black hair.

"Take the baby." The dark man didn't even look at me, but he made a glare at my mother that was aimed at me.

"Throw it out the window." I growled lightly at him without looking at him. How dare he be so rude to me? He didn't know me. What right did he have to say such a thing to me? Daddy caressed my face gently, trying to calm me down.

"Give her to me." I heard daddy and the dark man snarl at the same time. I saw the woman who spoke in that flawless, honey voice. It was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. "I've got it under control. Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella is stabilized." Daddy hesitated before giving me to the blonde woman. She started cooing to me as we left the room. Before we were out, I saw daddy holding a silver needle and stab it into momma's chest.

I started panicking. What was daddy doing?! That will hurt momma even more. I started struggling to get out of this blonde woman's arms. She held me tightly, trying to comfort me. I started whining and making feeble attempts to ask her what was going on, but the only thing that came out were a series of vowels. She kept trying to tell me everything was okay. Everything wasn't okay. Finally, I got extremely annoyed with her and touched her face, thinking of what I saw daddy doing to momma. She gasped and stared blankly forward. I took my hand away when I knew she realized what had happened.

"Renesmee." Her eyes were wide with shock. They just stared at me. Now wasn't the time to be awing over this. I needed to know what was happening to momma. I touched her face and showed her the image again. "Oh…Don't worry Renesmee. Edward is just injecting his venom into Bella's heart so it will start working faster. And he put venom in every main artery in her body. Bella will be fine, there's nothing to be afraid of." I clamed slightly. I thought I had given her venom when I bit her. That's why I bit her.

The blonde woman walked downstairs with me in her arms. She was smiling at me and singing quietly. Her voice was so beautiful. I felt myself feeling a little better. I could still hear the forced thumping of momma's heart. When we got downstairs, she sat us on the couch and she rocked me gently in her arms. I tried to ignore the smell of the blood that was on the sofa. I knew it was momma's blood, and that frightened me a little.

"I'm your aunt Rosalie. I'm so happy that you came safely." She looked like she would have cried if she were able to. I smiled gently at her, and she started caressing my face gently. I heard daddy yell at someone, then tell that person that momma was fine. I hoped he was right. Whoever had been in the room that daddy had been talking to started walking out of the room. Rosalie was cooing to me and bouncing me in her arms. The footsteps were slow, but they were getting closer. She started feeding me something from a steel bottle. I recognized it as blood and sucked harder on the bottle.

After a while, the footsteps were at the bottom of the stairs and coming closer. Rosalie wasn't paying any attention to whoever it was, so I didn't either. Then the footsteps stopped, but Rosalie still didn't pay the person any attention, so I didn't either. She rocked and cooed me as she looked at my face, still feeding me the tasty liquid in the bottle. The person that had stopped was growling lowly I noticed. I started feeling a strange pull to whoever it was. I thought at first maybe it was daddy, but I heard its heartbeat. It was a heavy sound. It reminded me of momma's heartbeat, only a little faster. But since Rosalie didn't acknowledge whoever it was, I didn't either.

When I had finished off the contents of the bottle, Rosalie took the bottle out of my mouth and put it on the table across from her. She continued to coo to me as she lifted me in the air and nuzzled my face. I smiled at her playfulness, feeling a little less antsy now that I was beginning to hear momma's heart, though it was extremely weak. But when she lifted me, the pull suddenly felt tighter. I finally stared at what was causing the pull. It was the dark man from earlier.

He was crouched and shaking with anger, but suddenly, he stopped shaking. His eyes gentled significantly, as if understanding the truth for the first time. And so did mine. I felt drawn to this man, whoever he was. His heartbeat was loud and strong and sounded so soothing to me. Suddenly I heard momma's heart too. It was beating strong and changing. I was on top of the world now. Momma would be okay. She would be the same as daddy soon and I would never be able to hurt her again.

The man continued to look at me. I smiled at him, not knowing what else to do. Rosalie was still cooing to me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I was only looking at the tall, dark man standing in front of me. He smiled kindly back at me. I blushed for some reason. His eyes were dark, but kind, cherishing even. It was as if I was looking into the eyes of a man who was looking at the sun for the first time after years of blindness.

"Renesmee." His voice wasn't as harsh as it had been a few minutes ago upstairs. It was the same bass sound, but it was soft and soothing. He came a little closer to me. I suddenly noticed his scent. It was musky and masculine. It had a woodsy smell to it. Maple and subtle pine with his own unique fragrance. It made his presence all the more soothing to me. He came a little closer to me, breathing heavily. This time, Rosalie noticed and reacted fiercely. She held me closer in her arms and leaped farther from where the man stood.

"Get away from her mongrel! I don't care how pissed you are about this, I'm not letting you touch her!" Her angel voice was hostile, angry. Her eyes were fierce as she glared at him and bared her teeth. The man raised his hands in defense.

"I don't want to hurt her Rosalie. I won't hurt her. I just want to see her." Her face became disgusted.

"What makes you think I would ever let you near her? All you want to do is kill her. Well I won't let you!!" He wanted to kill me? Why? Because of momma? But she was okay now. I don't know why, but the thought of this man hating me made me feel sick, crushed even.

"NO!! I don't want to hurt her! I would never hurt Renesmee." Rosalie looked confused, but still hostile and her grip on me didn't loosen. I touched Rosalie's cheek, asking her what this man's name was. She looked at me confused, almost hurt that I cared.

"Why do you care what his name is Renesmee? He won't hurt you honey, I promise. I won't let him lay a finger on you." The man's face suddenly seemed to become more aware and beamed a little. He came a little bit closer, but Rosalie moved away.

"My name's Jacob, Renesmee. Jacob Black." Jacob. His name was Jacob. I smiled at him again and he smiled back with relief and blissful joy in his eyes. His joy made me all the happier to see him. Jacob didn't want to kill me. Never. He would never kill me, just as I would never kill him. The connection was far too strong. I reached out to him, still in Rosalie's arms. His face beamed even more when I reached out to him. His arms lifted to me, about to take me in his arms. Rosalie back away again.

"No, Renesmee." I looked at Rosalie, my expression annoyed. She looked at me confused. "He'll only hurt you Renesmee." I shook my head. I knew she was wrong. She looked at me, then looked at Jacob. His hands were still held out, prepared to take me. Rosalie glared at Jacob. "If you so much as put a hair out of place, mark my words I will rip your throat without any hesitation." Ever so slowly, Rosalie brought me closer to Jacob. When I was close enough, Jacob's large hands went under my arms to lift me up into his arms. He tucked one arm under me while the other hand was securely holding the blanket. I rested my head over his heart in the nook of his shoulder. It was like being in a security blanket where no one could ever hurt me. I felt myself getting sleepy from the soothing feeling. He rocked me gently, adding to the effect.

"You're so beautiful, Nessie. And you smell so nice." Nessie? Was that his nickname for me? I didn't dislike the nickname. It actually made me feel special somehow. Rosalie didn't see it that way.

"What did you just call her?" Her voice was extremely hostile. I looked around at her, giving her pleading eyes to not over react. Jacob looked back at her without a shred of fear.

"Nessie. You have to admit, Renesmee's kind of a mouthful for everyday circumstances. And I don't think she minds." His face then looked at me, worried. "You don't mind do you? If you'd rather I call you by your full name, I will." I smiled again at his anxiousness and touched his face, showing him that I didn't mind at all. His face went blank, and then went into shock. He stared at me with a dazed look in his eyes. "What did you do?" I smiled wider. Rosalie answered for me.

"She's gifted you mutt. She can push images into you head. Tell you what she's thinking. She was showing you her opinion." Her voice was still cold and beautiful, but I ignored her hostility. Jacob never stopped looking at me. Eventually his eyes softened.

"You're really something, aren't you Nessie?" I blushed again at his words. I could understand him perfectly, I just wish I could verbally respond. But I settled for a physical response instead. I tried to hug him as best I could with my small arms. He smiled and put his hand on my back and patted gently. I kept burying my face into the nook of his shoulder. This was my nook, now and forever, I decided. No one could have this nook but me.

"Are you happy now? You've held her, now give her back." Jacob backed away from Rosalie, earning a hiss from her. I touched Jacob's cheek, letting him know it was okay. He hesitated again, but eventually let Rosalie take me. "Jesus, now you made her smell like wet dog." That was strange. Jacob didn't smell like a wet dog to me. I remembered that I had wanted Jacob to tell me what he thought I smelled like. I Thought I still smelled like blood. I showed Rosalie my question to Jacob. She sighed heavily. "She wants to know what you think she smells like." Her voice was a little pushier than I would have liked, but I was glad she actually agreed to ask him. Jacob smiled his warm, inviting smile at me.

"Honestly Nessie, when you disregard the smell of the blood, your scent reminded me of a combination of sweetened peaches and sunflowers. You scent is sweet, but it's not so overbearing like everyone else's smell is." This made me smile. He thought I smelled good. I smiled at him sincerely. Then several people came down the stairs. Two of them had golden blonde hair and the other had short curly hair and was extremely butch and scary looking, though still very handsome, just like the other men that he was with. And with the blonde curly haired man, there was a very short, pixie like woman by his side who had a beautiful face and a gleaming smile that was directed at me. They all got to where we were standing and the large brunette man came and stood next to Rosalie and put his arm around her.

"Bella is stabilized. She'll be just fine. We can expect her to be like us within three days." Everyone was happy about this and so was I. The man with curly blonde hair and scars looked at Jacob.

"I expected you would be gone by now." His tone was harsh and uninviting. This made me mad. Then the brunette said something.

"Yeah. Weren't you just about to mutilate us out of spite or something." I smacked the brunette man on the arm. He didn't flinch in pain like I would have liked, but he was stunned. "Did you just hit me?" His face was stern, like a father disciplining their child. But Rosalie wouldn't let him.

"Don't be mad at her Emmett. She's just a baby." Emmett's expression didn't soften to me.

"Baby or not, why the fuck did she hit me?!" Rosalie's and everyone else's faces became critical.

"Emmett, please. Don't swear in front of the child." Emmett snorted at the blonde man and then looked back at me.

"Fine, Carlisle, I'll rephrase my question. Why did she hit me?" He looked away from Carlisle and back at me. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek before Rosalie could answer for me. I showed Emmett the rude comment that he had made to Jacob a little earlier and he froze, his eyes wide at me.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Carlisle seemed to go into a whole other mode. Another woman came rushing down the stairs. This woman had caramel brown hair and a heart shaped face. She seemed like a very motherly type. She took her spot right next to Carlisle.

"I saw something when she touched my cheek." Rosalie brought her face a little closer to his.

"What did she show you?" Emmett's face became confused.

"Show me?" Rosalie nodded to him and everyone else. Jacob was still close by, but was at a small distance from the vampires that were surrounding me.

"It's her gift. She can show you what she's thinking. Isn't that amazing Carlisle?" The woman next to Carlisle and the pixie looking woman both seemed to bounce with joy.

"Interesting. It's like a reverse of Edward's gift." The woman with caramel hair came closer to me and took me in her arms.

"Hi, Renesmee. I'm your grandma Esme." She began to change her direction with her introductions. "And this is your grandpa Carlisle." Carlisle caressed my cheek once with his thumb. I smiled at him. She pointed me towards the tall blonde and the pixie woman. "And they are your Aunt and Uncle. Jasper and Alice." Alice waved at me and so did Jasper, though his wave was a little more composed. I waved back at them. Then she pointed me towards Rosalie and Emmett. "And they are your aunt and uncle, Rosalie and Emmett." Rosalie blew a kiss at me and Emmett was still staring at me. But then Rosalie looked back at Emmett.

"Anyway, what did she show you?" Emmett looked away from me to Rosalie.

"She showed me a few minutes ago when I gave Jacob my assumption that he would want to kill us or something." He looked back at me. "Why would you hit me over that?" I saw Jacob smirk a little. Rosalie gave everyone a disgusted groan.

"For reasons I can't even begin to fathom, Renesmee likes Jacob." I crossed my arms at Rosalie. Why was everyone being so mean to Jacob? From what I remembered from what I heard while in the womb, Jacob had protected us from enemies of ours. So why was everyone being so rude to him? Esme hadn't even bothered to introduce me to Jacob. From Rosalie's words, everyone was shocked.

"Why the hell does she like the mutt?" Emmett's rude comments were only making me angrier. I reached for Jacob, not wanting to be held by anyone else at the moment. He smiled as I reached for him and he came towards me and took me in his arms I rested my head on my nook and everyone just stared in blatant shock.

"I told you I don't know Emmett." She looked at me and Jacob. "And for that matter, why are you suddenly so sweet to her? A few minutes ago you were about ready to pounce me and her and try to kill her. Why the sudden liking mongrel?" Before Jacob could respond, Alice interjected.

"Look, Rosalie, who cares why? The point is that he does like her as we do. And that means one more person that's willing to keep her safe. Isn't that what's important right now?" I clapped my hands at Alice's comment. "See, she certainly thinks so." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at Alice. Then I heard someone open the door. I looked towards where the sound came from. Another tall, dark man came through the door in just sweats just as Jacob was. His face was wearisome but it was directed at Jacob. He looked concerned that something was wrong. I was about to ask who he was, but I didn't end up needing to.

"How's patrol going for you and Leah?" The man's eyes stayed weary as he looked at me and Jacob.

"Good. I thought I heard some commotion and I was wondering if you needed any help." He never changed his worried expression.

"Yeah. Everything's okay now. Bella went into labor and she was in critical condition but she's okay now." The man's face looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay Jacob?" I looked at Jacob and he was just smiling at me. I didn't recognize the look he was giving me, but it was comforting none the less. I smiled back at him with I was assuming the same smile. I really did like Jacob. I did my best to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah. I'm fine Seth." Seth's face was suddenly excited. I could swear I heard daddy hiss, but I wasn't sure.

"Oh my God, Jake!! You imprinted?!" His expression was happy and Jacob just smiled at him and then me. Rosalie wasn't as happy though.

"You what?" I looked at everyone. Carlisle pinched his nose and Esme watched him. Alice and Jasper looked confused and so did Emmett. Rosalie was annoyed. She didn't know what imprinted meant either, but she didn't like the sound of it. Seth did all the talking.

"He imprinted. You know. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachael." Everyone's face became aware. I still had no idea what imprinting meant though. It didn't sound like a bad thing. Once their faces were aware, they became angry. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who didn't look furious.

"YOU FUCKING MONGREL!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Rosalie's voice scared me. It was loud enough to be heard for miles. I didn't understand what the problem was. This was making me angry. I thought I heard them growling. Alice ran over to us to take me out of Jacob's arms. I tried to hold onto him but there was nothing to hold on to. I tried to grab his hair, but Alice took me away before I could. He started trembling and so did Seth. I suddenly noticed someone in the bushes outside that came a little closer to the house. A giant wolf. What was that thing?! I started getting really scared.

"You're lucky Bella's changing right now! You mark my words she'll rip you to shreds when she's done!" Alice was growling while she said this. Everyone started crowding around me. The wolf that was outside came running into the house and Seth was shaking furiously. Jacob was shaking slightly but not nearly as much.

"Cool it Alice, I don't think of her like that. She's a baby!"

"Damn straight she's just a baby! You can't honestly think that we would allow this?!" Alice was yelling now too. I was getting more and more scared. The large wolf behind Jacob was growling and Seth was still trembling. Jacob held his hands up in both defense and as a warning to the ones behind him.

"Allow what?! I would never force this on her. It wouldn't be for a long time before anything worth arguing about would happen and besides, it's all up to her. I am what she wants me to be and I'm here as long as she wants me." The wolf behind him didn't stop growling and Seth didn't stop shaking.

"How about as long as we want you? And we don't want you here! Renesmee's a baby, it won't take long for her to have completely forgotten you!" Now Rosalie sounded like she was growling with her words. Jacob was about to say something back, but I'd had it. Everything was too much. I didn't want Jacob to go away. The thought made me feel sad and empty. The wolf and Seth were scaring me. Everyone's yelling was hurting my ears. Without knowing what else to do to make it stop, I burst into a fit of screaming tears. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Jacob ran over to me and tried to take me, but Alice wouldn't let him.

"What is it, Nessie? What's the matter?" Jacob's voice was panicky but still smooth. Alice kept trying to take me away, and I screamed louder. I reached out to Jacob, trying to get to him. When Alice noticed this, she stopped and looked at me. When she was still, Jacob got to me and took me in his arms. I immediately stopped crying and rested my head on my nook. "Don't cry, Nessie. It's okay now." His voice was soothing and gentle and his heartbeat was strong and comforting. I felt myself getting drowsy. I heard someone from upstairs.

"Jacob! Bring Renesmee upstairs now! I need to talk to you." It was the same silky voice that I remembered hearing when I was still inside momma. It was my daddy. I would know that loving, gentle voice anywhere. I looked up at Jacob. He didn't look nervous at all. I knew that daddy was angry about something. I'm sure he heard everything that happened.

Jacob walked with me in his arms to the stairs. He walked up the stairs at a steady pace. I was getting nervous though. I didn't want daddy to be mad at me or Jacob. To distract me, I started playing with Jacob's hair. It was really thick and filled with tangles, but it was something to keep me occupied. I touched his cheek, asking him why his hair was so dirty. He chuckled a little.

"The spring water isn't exactly the best place to take a bath. I mean, they offered to let me and the others use the showers, but I had way too much pride for that." I touched his cheek. Why? He sighed. "It's a really long story Nessie. I'll explain it all to you later." I sighed and left it at that. I continued to play with his hair a little. It started bothering me and I touched his cheek again.

_Will you use the shower this time?_ He chuckled.

"Okay, Nessie. Since you asked, I'll use the shower and shampoo to wash my hair from now on." I kept my hand on his cheek.

_Today?_ He laughed this time.

"Yes, Nessie. Today." I smiled and continued to play with his hair.

When we got to the top of the stairs where I had been a short time ago, he walked slowly back to the room that I was born in. The door was slightly ajar. Jacob took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Momma was still on the bed that I remembered her being in. But she was different now. Her face was pale and all the blood was cleaned from her skin and she was in a light blue dress. Her eyes were tightly closed and her mouth was a hard line. She looked like she was in deep, painful concentration.

Daddy was holding momma's hand tightly, his face looked pained. He kept looking at momma. When I looked at Jacob, his face was concerned. Daddy responded to Jacob's silent question.

"Alice said that she would be done within three days. Carlisle said that she healed well and that I have nothing to worry about. I can't help but worry though." Jacob nodded his head.

"I'm worried about her too. But if Carlisle said she was going to be okay, I won't argue with a doctor." I hoped Carlisle was right about momma. The bite I had given her hadn't done anything. That was so strange considering it was an instinctual thing for me to do. Daddy looked from momma to Jacob. His face was a hard expression that held a fierce presence. I looked at Jacob and his expression didn't change. It stayed composed and clam. Daddy didn't come up from the chair he was sitting in, but his gaze was extremely hostile.

"You imprinted my daughter." Jacob's face still didn't change.

"Yes, Edward. I did." Daddy's face seemed to get angrier and angrier by the second. But Jacob never let go of his composure. And though daddy seemed to be getting angrier, his face never changed from its hard line and cold eyes.

"And you thought I would allow this?" I was getting nervous.

_Daddy, please don't be mad at Jacob_. My thoughts were pleading. I knew daddy could hear me. He looked at me in response to my thoughts and his face softened when he looked at me. His eyes were no longer cold, but warm and loving. And he even smirked a little when he looked at me. His face returned to its cold composure when he looked back at Jacob.

"Give her to me Jacob." Jacob sighed and brought me to daddy. Daddy's arms were cold and hard, but I didn't mind. I did miss Jacob's heartbeat though. Daddy was still glaring at Jacob. "Well?" Jacob sighed again.

"It's not something I can control Edward. And you know I don't think of her like that. You know how imprinting works. We become what they need us to be, and right now she needs me to be her protector and friend, so that's what I am." Daddy didn't change his face, or how loud his voice was, but it was still a threatening tone.

"The others and I are all the protection she needs. She doesn't need a mutt to keep her safe." Jacob thought something. "Don't you dare bring any of that up. It's true, I owe you for a lot that you've done for Bella over the years and for the risk you took for protecting us all from Sam's pack, but that has nothing to do with this. I will admit I owe you, but I sure as hell don't owe you Renesmee." His tone was scary. Daddy started rubbing my side to try and calm me down.

"I never said you owe her to me. I'm not trying to take her away from you. All I ask is that you let me be a part of Nessie's life." I looked at daddy, begging him to say that was okay. He seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, though his composure never changed. He squeezed momma's hand in response to something Jacob thought.

"You think Bella wants you in her life as Renesmee's suitor?"

"If that's what she wants from me in the future, then I won't deny her that. But for now, all she wants from me is my companionship as a friend, and that's what I intend to give her. Bella can live with Nessie having friends, can't she?" Daddy growled. I touched daddy's cheek, asking him to be calm, even though I knew I didn't need to.

"I'll let this go for the time being Jacob. I'll let Bella decide what to do with you when she's better. But until then," Daddy's expression somehow became even harder. "Pray to whatever god it is you pray to, because you will need it. I'm keeping Renesmee for now. I agree with her, you need to bathe. There's soap and shampoos in the bathroom. Use them mutt. She stays with me until you're clean." Jacob sighed and nodded his head. He looked at me and smiled kindly.

"I'll make sure my hair's clean for you okay Nessie." I smiled back at him and he walked away towards the door. He stopped at the door for a moment.

"Use the bathroom in Jasper and Alice's room, that's the one that has all the soaps and shampoos." Jacob nodded. He smiled at me one last time and then walked out of the room. After a few long strides and the opening and closing of two doors, I heard the shower go on. I looked at momma with daddy.

_Will momma really be okay?_

"I hope so Renesmee. I did everything I could to make sure the venom spread and keep her heart beating. I hope I did it right." I didn't ask any questions for a moment. I just looked at momma. She seemed to become more and more beautiful with each passing moment. I thought of a question I wanted to ask daddy.

_What's momma like?_ Daddy smiled and gave me a hug with his one free arm and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Well, she was very self-sacrificing in a sense. She always thought she was selfish, but I don't think so. She was born here in Washington, but she and her mother moved to Phoenix, Arizona when her parents got divorced." I interrupted him.

_What does divorce mean?_

"It means that two people aren't married anymore. They got married because they were in love, or thought they were in love, and then they decide they don't love each other anymore or one mate is unhappy, so they get a divorce. I think your grandma just didn't like Forks. She preferred the sun. But anyway, when your grandma remarried, your momma decided to come live here. Her stepdad is a minor league baseball player and she didn't want to keep her mom from being able to travel with him."

_Is that how she met you?_ Daddy laughed lightly.

"Yes. That's how we met. We had the same biology class when she first got here. We didn't get along at first. Her blood smelled so good to me that it was hard for me to be around her. I was extremely rude to her the first time we met. Then the next time we saw each other, I was really nice to her. Then I saved her from getting hit by a car, I was rude to her after that, and the pattern just kept going like that until one day I just admitted to myself that I couldn't be away from her. And for some odd reason, your mother felt the same way about me." While we watched momma, daddy told me their story. He told me about James and how momma almost got killed. But then he got to momma's eighteenth birthday party. "When Jasper had attacked her, I decided we needed to leave." This shocked me.

_Why? What did momma do?_ Daddy's face became very pained.

"You momma didn't do anything. It was my fault. It seemed like everything was stacked against us. It was bad enough that she was a klutz in her human life, but it seemed like everything I did brought her harm. James attacking her was bad enough. But when Jasper did…I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to protect your momma from me. So I left. And I regret it even today with every bone in my body."

_But you came back right? That's why you're here now._ Daddy stiffened even more.

"No. Your momma saved me. I left her alone for six months. And if Jacob never thought about it, I would never know the pain I caused your momma when I left. Your aunt Alice had a vision that Bella had jumped off a cliff. Rosalie jumped to conclusions thinking she had killed herself and called me. When I called to confirm this, Jacob answered the phone telling me that your grandpa was at a funeral. He didn't specify that it was Harry Clearwater's funeral and not Bella's. I went to Volterra, Italy ready to beg the Volturi to kill me. When they refused, I decided to force their hand. Bella saved me at the last minute."

_But that's good right? Momma saved you, and you and momma had me. You were both happy after that, so what was wrong?_ Daddy explained to me momma's and Jacob's relationship that had resulted from him being gone. Jacob loved momma? I couldn't understand why that bothered me. And momma loved Jacob too? But why, she loves daddy doesn't she?

"She does love me honey, as I love her. But Jacob was there for her when I wasn't and a tight bond formed between them because of it. And I had to pay for that." Daddy began to explain to me all the problems that arose between him and Jacob because of the bond momma and Jacob had formed. And he explained to me the vampire army that had wanted to kill momma. A vampire named Victoria had wanted vengeance for the death of her mate, James. The more of his and momma's story he explained to me, the more intrigued I got. But something still bothered me immensely, especially when daddy told me about the incident that happened between momma and Jacob at the wedding.

_Does Jacob still love momma?_ It amazed me how much this made me angry. I simply felt a need for Jacob that I didn't understand. He was mine and only mine, like he was a cherished baby doll toy that only I was allowed to carry around with me and play with.

"Yes honey, he does. But now that you've come into his life, he thinks of her the way your momma had wanted him to think of her. Like a sister. You're the only thing more important to him than her now. And that's what bothers me." I felt overjoyed to know that. I didn't mind if momma and Jacob were friends, as long as I always came first in Jacob's eyes. That was all I cared about.

_Why does it bother you daddy?_ Daddy gave me a heavy sigh.

"It's too soon to explain it to you Nessie. There's a lot about imprinting that is too hard to explain right now. Jacob will explain it to you when the time is right. That's assuming your momma lets him live after he tells her."

_NO! I won't let momma do that. He didn't do anything wrong._ Daddy chuckled a little.

"It's not really going to be possible to stop your momma if she decides that's the course of action that she wants to take. And to be perfectly frank, I don't intend to try and stop her."

_I still say that Jacob didn't do anything wrong. _

"I think she will disagree with that." I didn't care. Jacob shouldn't be in trouble and I was sticking to that fact. I hadn't noticed the long strides that had been approaching the room until those strides reached the door. Jacob came into the room with wet hair and a towel around his neck, still in his same sweats that he was in earlier. He still smelled like him, but now there was a hit of something else. A spicy smell I think. I wasn't crazy about the added smell itself, but I could still smell the original musk and that was good. He came closer to me and daddy. When he was right in front of us, he kneeled down so he was facing me. Daddy still held onto me securely.

"Is this better Nessie?" I smiled and touched his wet hair. It was much cleaner. I nodded my head. "Good, cause I hated that shampoo. Old Spice was never my favorite smell. But as long as you're happy, I'll tolerate the old spice." I smiled again. There was a strange reaction building in my chest, but I couldn't seem to form the sound that wanted to come. Daddy chuckled.

"She's trying to laugh." Jacob grinned wider at my attempted reaction.

"I can't wait to hear you laugh for the first time Nessie." Then he looked at me closer for a second, and his expression became very confused. Daddy heard what Jacob was thinking and looked at me too. He held me up supporting me so that my feet were touching his knees. He looked me over once.

"You're right. She did get bigger." Bigger? I was bigger? "Carlisle, come here, I need you to see something." Carlisle was there in an instant and standing next to daddy.

"What is it Edward?" Daddy handed me to Carlisle.

"Does she look like she's grown to you?" Daddy had his answer the moment Carlisle thought it. Carlisle looked me over a second time. "I thought so."

"But how? She was the size of any normal baby just a few hours ago. Now she looks like she could be eleven months old." What? Jacob was the next one to talk.

"Why is she growing so quickly? Is she okay?" I was getting worried. Was I sick? Daddy didn't answer any of my questions. He just looked at me worried while still holding momma's hand. Carlisle tucked me onto his chest.

"I don't know. I think we should just keep track of her measurements and see what changes occur over time. That's all we can do for the time being." Daddy nodded and then looked back at momma. Carlisle took his bag of things and took me downstairs. Everyone was downstairs watching the news, but their attention turned to me when Carlisle called for Esme to come into the kitchen. When Esme came in, Carlisle asked her to hold me while he took my measurements.

"What's the matter Carlisle?" Carlisle didn't look up from what he was doing. Jacob was standing close by, watching him work.

"Do any of you notice anything different about Nessie?" Everyone looked at me for a moment, and their faces became masks of shock when they realized what it was. Emmett was the one to speak. Seth came into the room just as shocked at the realization as everyone else.

"She's growing really fast." His voice was low and in awe. I noticed Jacob getting nervous, though he was trying to hide his nervousness from me. When Carlisle was finished with his measurements, Esme held me to her chest. Jacob came over to me and reached to me.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Esme smiled kindly at Jacob and handed me to him.

"I will admit I'm not thrilled about this little outcome, but you've helped us so much these past few days. And I know that this is the first time in a long while that you've felt any happiness at all. Especially with regards to us. I really do appreciate everything you've done for us." Daddy had explained everything that had happened, even the hatefulness that Jacob had felt for me. Knowing the circumstances, I couldn't blame him for it. But I was glad that he no longer hated me.

"You're welcome Esme. And thank you for all of your generosity." He looked at Rosalie, who was glaring at Jacob. He smirked about something. "Hey Nessie, I've got a joke for you." I looked up at Jacob. He was grinning widely, amused by something. "Okay, Nessie, here it is. A blonde and a redhead met for dinner after work and were watching the 6 o'clock news. A man was shown threatening to jump from the Brooklyn Bridge. The blonde bet the redhead $50 that he wouldn't jump, and the redhead replied, 'I'll take that bet!' Anyway, sure enough, he jumped, so the blonde gave the redhead the $50 she owed. The redhead said, 'I can't take this, you're my friend.' The blonde said, 'No. A bet's a bet.' So the redhead said, 'Listen, I have to admit, I saw this one on the 5 o'clock news, so I can't take your money.' The blonde replied, 'Well, so did I, but I never thought he'd jump again!'" I couldn't form the reaction, but I did smile widely. It was funny I thought. Emmett appreciated it too.

"Good one Jacob. Did you come up with that yourself?" Jacob smirked.

"No, Seth told me that one actually." Seth smiled widely and triumphantly. Seth interjected.

"I have another one." Jacob nodded my head and I leaned closer to hear what Seth would say. "Okay, a blonde calls her boyfriend and says, 'Please come over here and help me. I have a killer jigsaw puzzle, and I can't figure out how to get it started.' He asks, 'What is it supposed to be when it's finished?' The blonde says, 'According to the picture on the box, it's a tiger.' Her boyfriend decides to go over and help with the puzzle. She lets him in and shows him where she has the puzzle spread all over the table. He studies the pieces for a moment, then looks at the box, then turns to her and says, 'First of all, no matter what we do, we're not going to be able to assemble these pieces into anything resembling a tiger.' He takes her hand and says, 'Second, I want you to relax. Let's have a nice cup of tea, and then....." he sighed, "we'll put all these Frosted Flakes back in the box.'" Everyone started laughing lightly. Rosalie's face never changed from her glare.

"Good one Seth." I smiled at them both. But then I realized I was hungry. I touched Jacob's cheek, showing him the image of my steel bottle. "Carlisle, I think Nessie is hungry." Carlisle nodded his head and turned toward to fridge. He took out my steel bottle and put it on the counter. But what he took out wasn't blood. It was a bottle of something that had a teddy bear on it. I showed the image to Jacob asking what it was. "That's baby formula." Esme spoke.

"I got that for you while you were upstairs with Edward. Carlisle thinks we should try and feed you human food and see if you can gain any nutrition from it." Carlisle heated up the contents of the plastic bottle for a minute and thirty seconds. When it was done, he shook the bottle then opened it. He poured it into the bottle and handed it to Jacob.

"Would you mind feeding her?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, not at all." He looked at me and held the bottle to my mouth. I sniffed the nipple and automatically wanted to vomit. It smelled horrible. My nose scrunched and I turned my head away from it. "What's wrong Nessie?" He held the bottle where it was and I stayed away from it.

"Nessie, I would like for you to at least try it. We don't have enough blood for that to be your primary diet right now. We have to see what else you can eat." Carlisle said. I sniffed the bottle again and got the same reaction.

"Try it once, Nessie. If you don't like it, then Carlisle will give you the donated blood." I sighed and took the steel nipple into my mouth. Jacob tilted the bottle at an angle and I sucked. What I tasted was revolting. It was like eating sour mud. I spit it out and Jacob took the bottle away from me. Carlisle sighed.

"Alright, Nessie, I'll give you the donated blood." I smiled triumphantly. He took the bottle from Jacob and emptied and cleaned it. He took out the donated blood and heated it up for thirty seconds. After he heated it up, he poured it into the bottle and gave it to Jacob. Jacob placed it at my lips and I sucked. That was much better. It wasn't sour and it didn't taste like dirt. This had a sort of savory taste to it that was enjoyable. I drank the whole bottle.

"Did that taste better Nessie?" Jacob was smiling at me and I smiled back. Seth walked over and stood next to Jacob. "Where's Leah?" Seth looked from me to Jacob.

"Oh, she's on patrol again. I asked her if she wanted to say hi to Nessie but she said no." Jacob sighed heavily.

"Tell me she wasn't too colorful with her choice of words." Seth gave Jacob a guilty smile and Jacob sighed again. "Oh well, you can't win them all I guess." Carlisle took the bottle from Jacob and he cleaned it out. Jacob cradled me on his chest and walked with Seth into the living room. They sat down and started talking about some guy named Sam. I wasn't paying any attention. I was getting really tired. Jacob's warm chest and heartbeat were making me sleepy. Finally, my eye lids became too heavy and I fell asleep.

I woke up that morning in cold, hard arms and no heartbeat. When I looked up, I saw that it was Rosalie who was holding me. I lifted my head and looked around. I didn't see Jacob in the room. I touched Rosalie's cheek, showing her an image of Jacob, asking where he was.

"The mutt left this morning. He, Seth and Leah went to talk to Sam's pack about negotiating a new treaty." This made no sense to me. I touched Rosalie's cheek asking her when he would be back. "I don't know. I'd be happy if he never came back." This made me mad. I bit Rosalie's arm. "OW! Why'd you do that?" Emmett raced over to Rosalie's side.

"What? What happened?" I crossed my arms.

"She bit me." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nessie. Jacob has been gone for an hour but he should be back soon. Happy?" I nodded my head and uncrossed my arms. I smiled at Rosalie. She ended up smiling too and giving me a hug. I hugged her around her neck. I heard Carlisle walk down the stairs.

"We need to take measurements. I think she grew again." Oh, God, not this again. Rosalie held me so that Carlisle could properly take all his measurements. He sighed heavily. "She grew three inches through the night." Rosalie tucked me back into her shoulders. She sighed too.

"I'll go feed her." Rosalie fed me some donated blood for a few minutes. After she was done, I heard a large group running towards the house. Rosalie hissed and ran to the living room. Then I heard daddy yell from the second floor.

"I'm not leaving Bella's side. Tell them if they want to negotiate a new treaty, then Sam and Jacob need to be human for it." Jacob was back? That made me happy. I touched Rosalie's cheek and asked her to give me to Jacob when he got here. She sighed, but didn't complain. Jacob opened the door. A dark man that I didn't recognized walked in alongside him. He was wearing the same sweats that Jacob and Seth seemed to always be wearing. There was a large pack of wolves outside and I got really scared when I saw them. Jacob ran over to me and took me in his arms.

"Hey, Nessie. I missed you." I hid my face from the dark man that was standing next to Jacob. He was giving me a very hard look and I didn't like it. I touched Jacob's cheek, showing him the image of the wolves outside and that I thought they looked scary. "Oh, don't worry about them Nessie. They won't hurt you. I'll explain who they are in a minute." The dark man walked a little closer to me.

"So this is Renesmee?" His voice was hard too. Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah. This is her." Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I swear Jacob. First you're ready to kill every Cullen here because you were sure they changed Bella, then you protect this little monster even though you admitted that it might not be the best thing, now you're telling me you imprinted on a leech?! This is ridiculous Jacob. Make up your mind." Jacob didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything, but that didn't mean I didn't intend to react. He wasn't close enough for me to bite him, so I settled for the next best thing. I reached up my hand and smacked him across the face. Apparently, I had actually hurt him. He put his hand on the spot of impact and looked at me with shock in his eyes. I heard several of the wolves from outside start to growl. I heard daddy start laughing from the second floor.

"Renesmee, don't do that! Sam's here to negotiate a new treaty. Don't give him reason to change his mind." I didn't listen to Jacob. Instead I stuck my tongue put at Sam.

"Did a newborn baby just slap me?" Jacob smirked at me and then gave Sam an apologetic look.

"Yeah. She's very opinionated for her small size. And she's a lot smarter than any newborn baby I've ever known." Jacob looked at me now with a stern face. "Don't do that again okay, Nessie. For me?" I looked at Jacob. His stern look had changed to a pleading one. I sighed heavily and nodded my head, agreeing to be nice. "Thanks, hun." His choice of words made me blush for some reason and I hid my face into my nook on his shoulder. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Jacob. Let's just get this done. We want this to be over just as much as you do." The rest of the afternoon, Jacob, Carlisle and Sam negotiated a new treaty. They changed the boundary lines, making it possible for the Cullens to come onto Quileute land on the condition that they be allowed access to our land. They also agreed to be allies to our family as long as we upheld our original promises. The negotiations went on for hours. Despite the tense atmosphere, I noticed that Jacob and Sam seemed to be rekindling an old friendship, and by the end of the negotiation, they were all friends again. Two wolves that were outside turned into men. I only saw their chests and faces. Then they looked like they put something on and then they walked in. Jacob looked at them with almost a sparkle in his eyes.

"Quil, Embry. Does this mean you guys forgive me?" They both laughed. One came close enough to pat Jacob on the back.

"There was never anything to forgive, dude. We're just glad that we don't have to call you our enemy anymore."

"Thanks Embry." Then the other man walked over to me and put his hand on my head.

"So you're what all the commotion was about." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He then looked up at Jacob. "She's adorable, Jacob, I'll admit that. She doesn't look like she's only a few days old though." Jacob's face turned nervous.

"She's growing at an accelerated rate and we don't know why. Yesterday, when she was born, she looked just like a newborn baby. But within a few hours, she already looked like she could be a few months old. Today she looks like a one year old." This intrigued everyone who hadn't known. Sam was the one to speak.

"Is something wrong with her?" Jacob looked at Sam.

"We don't know. Carlisle said that there aren't any cases of these things happening that he knows of and has nowhere to turn to for research." Carlisle was the one to speak this time.

"There are the Ticuni Indians in Brazil. They have legends about children like Renesmee. It's not a sure fire source but it's better than nothing. Edward and I are going to start doing research together once Bella's transformation is complete, but for now he's refusing to leave her side." Everyone started looking at me. Some with concern and others with indifference. Sam changed the subject.

"Well anyway, Jacob, since this whole mess is over with, you can come home now. Feel free to come and go from Billy's house again as you please." This made Jacob smile.

"Thanks Sam. Let Billy know that I'll be home later to see him." Sam smiled at Jacob and walked out of the house. Another man that was outside yelled to Jacob.

"Your sister has a lot she wants to say to you when you get back by the way." This man's voice was amused.

"Doesn't she always? Thanks for letting me know Paul." I saw Sam and the other turn into a wolf and run away. Quil and Embry looked at Jacob. "You guys go ahead. We can hang out later okay?" They both nodded their heads at Jacob. They both looked at me and smiled kindly.

"Bye Nessie. We can't wait until we can see you again." Quil said. He and Embry waved at me and I waved back. They were off after that. I touched Jacob's cheek when they were out of sight.

_Who's Billy?_

"Oh. Billy's my dad. I'll take you with me when I visit him later today. I'm sure he'll want to meet the girl I Imprinted." I still didn't know what that meant, but at the moment I didn't care.

"And who said we were going to let you take her anywhere?" Rosalie was giving Jacob her usual glare and her usual harsh tone. I sighed heavily. I touched Jacob's cheek, showing him an image of daddy and adding, ask him. But as if on cue, I heard daddy's voice come from the second floor.

"No." I knew he could hear my thoughts, so I decided to just have the conversation as is.

_Please, daddy. Jacob won't let anything happen to me. And what's the worst that could happen at Billy's house._

"Don't argue with me Renesmee. I said no." I sighed again and let the matter go. Jacob looked back at me with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I take it there's no moving him?" I nodded. "Oh well. Another time. Besides, I'm sure Billy and Rachael are going to have a few words for me when I get back." I smiled. I touched his cheek.

_Who's Rachael? _

"She's my older sister. She's the one that still loves here. My other sister Rebecca lives in Hawaii and doesn't visit much. I'll be sure to introduce you to her the next time she comes here. That might not be for a few years though." Rosalie walked over and took me from Jacob.

"Well, get that done now. The sooner I don't have to smell you anymore, the better." Jacob rolled his eyes. But then he smiled at Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie, how do you make a blonde laugh on Saturday?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. When Jacob didn't get an answer, he answered for her. "You tell her a joke on Wednesday." Rosalie glared at Jacob with vigor.

"Hey Jacob, what's brown, red, black and blue?" Jacob shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know Rosalie, what?"

"An Indian that's been telling one too many blonde jokes." Emmett laughed and put his arms around Rosalie. Jacob smirked wider. I clapped my hands.

"Touché." Then he looked back at me. "I'll go talk to Billy and Rachael and get some new cloths. I'll be back soon, okay Nessie?" I reached out to him and he walked over to me. I hugged him around his neck and he simply placed his hand on my back. When he was about to straighten himself up, I touched his cheek and showed him the image of a clock and the times of day. He understood what I was asking him. "I'll be back tomorrow."

With that, he left the house and ran off. Not before turning into a wolf though. That scared me. I realized that he never explained that to me. I touched Rosalie's cheek and showed her the image, asking her what it was.

"Jacob's a werewolf Nessie. He can turn into a wolf at will and such. So can the rest of his Quileute friends." A werewolf? I touched her cheek again, asking what a werewolf was. "It's half man, half wolf. They're usually very unstable and very solitary creatures, but for some reason, Jacob and the others stay in groups and have a pack dynamic."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Rosalie and Alice had decided that they wanted to start taking millions of pictures of me in different outfits that would never fit me again. They said they were forming a scrapbook that would follow me 'through the years' as they put it. Carlisle took the measurement he needed for the second time and Rosalie fed me the donated blood. When I finished eating, daddy told Rosalie to bring me upstairs so he could be with me. He looked slightly less troubled today and momma looked paler than before. When daddy had a secure hold on me and when Rosalie left the room, I looked at momma more closely.

_How much longer will it be until momma is done?_ Daddy sighed.

"Not much longer. She should be done by some time tomorrow. Alice thinks she's turning out nicely."

_She is. She doesn't look in pain the way she did when I last saw her. She just looks like she's concentrating really, really hard._ Daddy chuckled.

"I don't know. I don't know what she's thinking. If I knew what she was thinking, then maybe I could be slightly more at ease."

_Is momma in pain?_ Daddy's voice became pained again.

"I'm not sure. We gave her a heavy dose of morphine, so we're hoping that she's not in any pain. But somehow, I really doubt it." This worried me.

_How painful is it?_ I actually felt daddy shudder.

"It was the most mind numbing pain I had ever felt. You can't think of anything but the pain and you find yourself begging for death. It's like you're being burned alive." I looked at momma when he said that. She didn't look like she was in pain, just concentrating. I spent the rest of the day with daddy and momma. She seemed to be changing before my very eyes. I ended up falling asleep in daddy's arms. I woke up the next morning to a loud heartbeat and really warm arms. I looked up to see Jacob holding me in my little nook on his shoulder. I rubbed my face on his shoulder to let him know I was awake.

"Morning, Nessie." He was smiling at me and I smiled back. "How's Bella doing?" I touched his cheek and showed him the image of momma on the table. Jacob sighed. "It's so weird seeing her like that. I'm so used to her being human." This reminded me of the talk that daddy and I had the other day. Daddy had said that he used to love momma, but not anymore. I wanted to hear him say that. I kept my hand on his cheek and showed him that part of mine and daddy's conversation from the other day. He looked at me with an apologetic look. He sighed heavily before answering me. "Edward pretty much told you all there was to tell about that I think. Bella and I were always together when Edward was gone and we eventually made up after he came back. But I really did love her. And I wanted so badly for her to love me too. I knew she did. But even when she did admit it to me, it didn't count for anything. She simply loved Edward more."

This conversation was starting to bother me. I didn't want him to love momma. The idea of them being that close bothered me, but I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I was about to ask Jacob to stop, but his next words stopped me. He looked back at me with what looked like a sparkle in his eyes.

"But you made everything right, Nessie. I still love Bella, yes, but now she's more like a sister to me. That's how she always wished it could be, and now it finally can be. Now we both have someone we can't live without." I smiled back at him and he smiled too. I hugged around his neck and he patted my back. "Now that you're awake, I'm sure you're hungry aren't you?" I nodded my head into his shoulder. "Alright. I know where everything is, I'll get it for you." Rosalie walked into the living room holding my steel bottle in hand. I could smell the donated blood.

"It's my turn to feed her, give her to me." Jacob held me tighter and got defensive.

"No way. You fed her last night, it's my turn." I looked back at Rosalie. She was wearing her usual glare that she saved for Jacob.

"I said it's my turn. Now hand her over." Jacob kept moving farther away from her. Jacob and Rosalie were pretty much playing a game of circle the couch.

"No. I want to feed her. I didn't get to feed her last night. And frankly I would have rather done that. I had to listen to how much I worried Billy and how screwed I was for making my sister worry. And that was all from my sister. Let me feed her." They kept going on and on, arguing about who got to feed me today. I just rolled my eyes. I was getting really annoyed. I didn't care who did it, just feed me. I'd decided I'd had enough and I bit Jacob's arm. "OW! Nessie, why'd you bite me?!" Rosalie took me.

"Because she wants me to feed her, not you." I bit Rosalie this time, and Jacob took me back. "Jeez Nessie, why'd you have to bite me too?" Jacob took the bottle away from Rosalie and held it to my mouth. I took it and started sucking. They were still arguing, but I was being fed, so I didn't really care. Then I heard daddy and Alice talking about something. Momma was almost done. About a half hour or so. I got excited. Everyone else heard that too.

"Okay, Nessie. Bella is almost done." He looked at Rosalie. "I don't know if we should let Bella see Nessie right away." Excuse me? Why? I touched Jacob's face, asking him this. "Well, she's going to be a newborn and you do smell slightly human. I don't want to risk her hurting you." That did it. I bit Jacob's shoulder this time. "OW! Nessie, I know you don't like the idea but it's for the best. At least let Bella get some blood in her before she sees you."

I was glaring at him at this point. Why should I have to wait to see momma? Momma wouldn't hurt me, I knew it. Why make something out of nothing. I heard daddy's voice from upstairs.

"I agree with Jacob. Let Bella fed first, this way the burn in her throat won't be as bad." I sighed, but let the matter go. With the exception of Jacob, Rosalie and me, everyone ran upstairs to see momma. Emmett said that they needed to be up there to make sure that momma didn't react badly and to control the situation if she did. Momma would be fine. I thought they were over reacting and turning nothing into something. Jacob turned on a baseball game while we were waiting. The announcer gave the play by plays. Rosalie sat next to us on the couch and watched the game with us.

"Let me hold her." Oh for the love of all that's holy. They began bickering all over again. After a few more minutes of them arguing with each other, I'd had enough. I bit Jacob on the arm.

"OW! Why'd you bit me?" I crossed my arms and gave Jacob a stern look. He sighed, but wouldn't let Rosalie hold me. When Rosalie reached for me again, I touched her hand and she stood still. I showed her my thoughts, which were yelling at her.

_JUST LEAVE IT, YOU CAN HOLD ME ALL YOU WANT WHEN JACOB GOES HOME, JUST LET IT GO!!_ Rosalie gave me a sad look and then glared at Jacob. When she had her fill of glaring, she sighed heavily and sat back into the couch. I heard momma and daddy talking upstairs. I was anxious to see momma. The last time I saw her awake was three days ago. But they said I needed to wait, and I could hear momma's distress, even though she was hiding it as best she could.

We watched the game for a little bit longer before I heard momma and daddy jump out the upstairs window and run off to go hunting. Jacob and Rosalie laughed when they heard a tearing sound. I didn't see the joke, but I didn't really care. Momma would be back in about an hour. Everyone came back downstairs. Carlisle walked over to me and was smiling widely. He held his arms out to me and I reached for him. Jacob lifted me slightly so I could reach him. He took me into his arms and rested me on his shoulder.

"Your momma will be home soon. She fits into this life really well. And she seems to be in control of herself." I smiled. Carlisle took me to the kitchen and had Esme hold me so he could measure me. "Looks like you grew another two and a half inches, Nessie." While he was doing that, Jacob started giving his idea.

"Maybe we should test to see if Bella is okay to see Nessie." I glared. It was already too long before I'd see momma, why was he making it worse. He noticed the look I was giving him and held up his hands defensively. "I know you aren't crazy about the idea Nessie, but I think we should be cautious considering the circumstances. I'm the closet to human in the house, if she doesn't have any trouble with me, then no harm done." Rosalie added to the conversation.

"I don't think resisting you will be a problem. You smell like wet dog. That's hardly appetizing."

"Fine. Is there anyone you know that you think will be willing to be a leech's test subject?" Jacob's tone was extremely sarcastic. Rosalie hissed at him. I just rolled my eyes. Carlisle was the one that stopped their bickering.

"I think we should go with Jacob's plan. I'm sure that Bella would agree considering the circumstances. And to be perfectly frank, I'm sick of hearing you two argue. Either both of you shut up or neither of you will be holding Nessie for a while." That shut them up. Jacob held his head down and Rosalie just stared at the ceiling. I smiled at Carlisle and he winked at me. Esme held me for the first few minutes of a game that we were watching and that I was hardly paying attention to. Jasper surprised me by asking Esme if he could play with me. Jasper was usually so to himself. I couldn't recall a single time that we'd had much of an interaction the past few days. If anything, he was usually just standing next to Alice or doing something with Emmett.

"You want to fly, Nessie?" I nodded my head and he started throwing me in the air gently. Emmett was standing close by. They even tossed me back and forth for a second before Rosalie and Jacob nearly had a stroke.

"What? She likes it, she's smiling away." Emmett was laughing as if he were a child again. And they kept tossing me. With one last toss, Jasper twirled me around in the air for a minute. That's when we all heard momma and daddy coming closer to the house. Jasper handed me to Rosalie and ran towards the door. Jacob ran outside to wait for momma. She was really here. I was finally going to get to see her awake after all this time. I'd wanted so badly to be with momma. I still remembered her voice and how warm she was. I knew things would be different about her, but she would still be momma. Momma and daddy approached Jacob and they started talking. I waited patiently to get to see momma.

She did look differently than I remembered. Her skin was paler and her hair was slightly darker. Her eyes weren't brown anymore, they were red. She seemed to beam somehow. It was finally time for me to see momma.


	2. Through the Many Rooms

Through the Many Rooms

Momma and daddy were out hunting for the rest of the day. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had joined them. I had been hunting with Jacob the other day, so I didn't need to go with them today. Carlisle and Esme were home watching me with Jacob. Carlisle was upstairs in his study reading as he normally did. Esme and I were making some dinner for Jacob. Rare steak with a twice baked potato and homemade macaroni and cheese. Daddy had taught me how to make it a while ago. And Jacob had said he'd liked it better when I cooked for him.

Daddy still wasn't comfortable with me being alone in the kitchen yet. He knew I was more fragile than the others. My skin was hard, but not impossible to cut. I had learned that the hard way. I'd pounced a large cat and it had scratched my back. The wound healed quickly, but it still hurt and momma had to hold her breath while Jacob helped me. I had been on strict 'no sharp objects' for a long time after that. Even now, daddy wouldn't let me do anything that involved cutting. Normally that involved cooking, but making macaroni didn't require any sharp objects, so that was allowed. Esme handled making the steak and the potato.

Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table watching us cook. He laughed whenever I was stirring. I turned around to face him when he laughed.

"What's so funny Jacob?" He kept laughing lightly.

"Watching you stir is fun. When you're stirring, it's like your whole body is trying to spin too." I gave him a smug smile.

"Maybe it's because I'm just that awesome." Jacob's laugh became a loud bass sound and Esme began to laugh too.

"You're right Nessie. That's what it is." I smirked and got back to what I was doing. I was standing on a really high stool so I would be able to reach what I was doing. I had grown a lot in the past few months, but I was still no taller than 3' 4". I didn't even reach Jacob's hip when I stood next to him. It was about the same for Emmett and Jasper. I was close to their hips, but not quite there yet.

After I finished mixing the macaroni and cheese, I put it in the oven to cook with the potato. Esme had already done everything she needed to do to the steak, so now she had to wait until the right time to start cooking it. After about a half hour, Esme started cooking the Steak. Jacob had moved to the living room to watch a game that was on. I stayed in the kitchen and watched Esme cook. I wanted to be sure to know exactly how to do it when I was finally allowed to do this myself. When Esme finished the stake, everything else was done too.

"Jacob, your dinner's ready." I didn't need to say it very loud. He didn't have the TV on loud at all. He left the TV on and walked over to the kitchen. We all took the food to the table and sat down next to him. Esme excused herself from the table and went upstairs to where Carlisle was. I watched Jacob eat his food. He noticed that I was just watching at him eating. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"You want any? I feel bad having you just watch me eat." I sighed. I was sure I wouldn't like it, but I thought it would be better to at least try it.

"Okay. I'll try it." Jacob smiled at me and I smiled back. He cut up a piece of his steak then handed me his fork.

"Help yourself." I took his fork and put it in the piece of stake that he had cut for me. I smelled it first. The smell wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't good either. I put the piece in my mouth and chewed. With that chew, I was searching for a napkin. When I found one, I spit out the piece of stake into the napkin. That was revolting. "Was it that bad?"

"Yes, it was." He chuckled. I just looked at him, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Would you still try the mac-n-cheese and the potato? Maybe those will taste better. If you can live off of human food, there's got to be something that you'll like." I sighed again and took back the fork he offered. I tried the macaroni and cheese first. It was Jacob's favorite. One bite and I hated it. I did swallow it this time. Then I took a bite of the potato and got the same reaction. I just starred at Jacob. He laughed again.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." He tried to stop his laughing but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"I'm sorry Nessie. The look on your face was priceless." He continued to laugh and I smacked his arm. "Ow." He still didn't stop laughing. He continued eating his food when he finally stopped laughing. When he finished, I helped him clean and put away the dishes that he used. "So, what do you want to do now?"

I thought about what we could do. There were a lot of things to do in the house, but I didn't feel like doing any of them. After a few seconds of going threw everything that was an option, I thought of something.

"Everyone has a lot of cool stuff from every generation. Do you want to explore?" He chuckled.

"You mean go through everyone's stuff?" I nodded my head.

"As long as I ask, Esme and Carlisle won't mind. In fact, Carlisle might even tell us stories about some of the things he has. And I'm sure that Alice and Jasper won't mind if we look at some of their things. Alice even told me that Jasper still has his army uniform." Jacob gave me a weird look.

"When was Jasper ever in the military? How could he pass the physical?" I giggled.

"He was human when he joined the army. Besides, it was the confederate army, so I don't think a physical would be too hard to pass back then if they even had them. Think about it Jacob, we're talking about a time when getting shot in the leg or arm meant immediate amputation." He chuckled.

"Okay, I see your point." He paused for a moment. "So Jasper used to be in the confederate army huh?" I nodded.

"You never knew that?" He shook his head.

"Why would I know that? Jasper and I don't talk." I giggled again.

"I don't know. I just thought maybe daddy told you." Jacob rolled his eyes but did so with a smile.

"Yeah Nessie. 'Cause you know that Edward and I are the best of friends and talk about everything with each other. The only reason Edward knows so much about me is because he can read my mind. And as far as I'm concerned, that's cheating." I laughed. I never thought of it that way. While I was laughing, Jacob patted my head gently. When I stopped laughing, he ran his fingers once through my hair.

"So do you want to explore?" He grinned.

"One condition." I looked at him wearily. What condition about something like this could he possibly have? "We stay far, far away from Emmett and Rosalie's room. I shudder to think what those two have hidden in the depths of their room." He started laughing lightly to himself. I didn't know what he was laughing about, but I didn't feel like asking.

"Okay. We won't look for things in their room." He grinned at me and patted my head one last time. "Let's go through Esme's and Carlisle's room first." I jumped from the table, took Jacob's hand, and dragged him with me up the stairs. Carlisle had no doubt heard everything that Jacob and I were talking about, so he would have said something if he didn't want us going through his things.

When we got to the right floor, we ran to the right room and opened the door. The room was very clean. Nothing was out of place. They never slept, so their bed was never messed around with. The first place I went to was their closet. I knew that Esme was born in 1895, so that ensured that she had lots of cool things lying around.

Jacob followed me to the closet and stood next to me when I opened it. There were several clothes in the closet as expected, but some of them were in bags. In the back of the closet was the biggest bag. I went to that one first. Jacob followed closely behind me into the closet. When I got to the bag, it towered over me on the hanger and the zipper was too high up for me too reach. I looked behind me at Jacob. I gave him my sweetest smile and turned him to puddy in my hands. He smiled back at me.

"What do you want me to do?" He pretended to be annoyed, but I knew better. He couldn't hide the smile he was forcing back. I pointed at the bag behind me.

"I would like you to unzip this bag for me so I can see what's inside it please." He chuckled lightly before going to the bag to unzip it. When he zipped it down low enough, I took it and unzipped it the rest of the way down. When I finished unzipping the bag, Jacob ran his hands along the hanger and pulled the bag out of the way. What he revealed was a breath taking dress. It was long with a train that seemed to go on for miles. It was a silk dress that was covered by a layer of intricately floral designed satin. The satin covered the neck and made long sleeves. The dress was stunning. It was similar to what momma's wedding dress looked like, only this one was older, somehow more demure. It was Esme's wedding dress.

"It's a really pretty dress." I nodded.

"It is. I can only imagine how beautiful Esme looked in it. Daddy always told me that she was a happy bride. She would have been a blushing bride had she been able to blush. Daddy was the best man at their wedding. I think daddy said that the wedding was extremely small, kept amongst only them. Esme's ring is gorgeous too." Jacob made a light laugh.

"Yeah. That thing is huge. I think she'd sink to the bottom of the ocean wearing that thing." I giggled. It was a beautiful ring. It was the same old style as mommas. Daddy told me the ring momma wore had been my grandmas. I touched the fabric, picturing me wearing it. I wouldn't look nearly as beautiful in it, but I still pictured it.

After staring at the dress for a few minutes, Jacob took me out of my trance. He touched his hand to my shoulder and gently squeezed. I turned around to face him and he smiled kindly at me. The hand that had touched my shoulder moved up to caress my cheek with its fingers.

"Anything else you want to look at?" He continued to smile sweetly at me. I smiled back. I looked around the closet looking for boxes that might have things in them. The only boxes that I saw on the floor were opened and filled with shoes. I looked up at the shelves and saw another line of boxes, though these boxes were larger. I pointed at the largest box that was in there.

"Take that box down." Jacob did as I told. He reached up to grab the box and brought it down to the floor. When the box was on the floor, I opened the lid to it swiftly. The box was filled with pictures and cards. In the corner of the box there was a smaller box. I smelled what I was sure was candy. I opened the box. In it were several heart shaped butterscotch candies. Underneath the small box was a small bag. It was a pink bag that was crocheted to perfection as were the little red hearts that kept it tied. I closed the box that held the butterscotch and put it back into the box.

I took out the little bag and opened it. This had little caramel pieces in it. I heard someone come into the room with me and Jacob. I turned around to see Esme. She just smiled at me. She walked over and sat next to me near the box full of things. She made a sigh when she saw what I was holding. Jacob sat down on the other side of me. I brought it slightly closer to Esme.

"What's this from." Esme smiled.

"That was the first Valentine's Day gift that I've ever given Carlisle . I was sixteen when I gave that to him. He had been my doctor when I had broken my leg. He gave me that small box of candies in return." Esme's face sort of became sad when she said this.

"Why are you sad?" She snapped her head back at me as if waking from a trance.

"Oh. Well, you see honey, I was still human when this all happened. I had loved Carlisle, but I didn't know how he felt about me, or if he would even feel for me at all considering how young I was. But as it turns out, my age was the least of his concerns at the time." She giggled lightly. "But he realized that I was becoming too attached to him, so after he gave me that gift, he left."

"He left?" She nodded.

"Yes. They claimed that he had run off to New York for a job offer he had received. I didn't end up seeing him again until eight and a half years later when I came to Chicago. I was trying to escape a bad marriage and save my baby boy. His name was Carlisle." She turned to the box and started searching through it. In no time she took out a tiny picture with her holding a small, beautiful, dark haired baby.

It was obviously Esme in the picture. But I could tell this was when she was human. Her features weren't as flawless in the picture as they were now. The little boy looked so much like her, but had more of its father in him. She was in the hospital in this picture. I looked back at Esme with a smile on my face.

"He's so cute. Where is he now Esme?" Her face became pained. I immediately regretted asking. She looked like she would cry if she were able.

"He died. He was only two months old. He died of SIDS. That's actually how I was reunited with Carlisle. I had thrown myself off of a bridge in a fit of grief. I'd finally had a baby, only to have him taken away from me. Carlisle found me still alive, recognized me from years before, and saved me." I looked at the picture again. Esme had a glowing smile in the picture. Her face was somehow slightly empty, but she looked happy. Jacob didn't say anything. He probably thought it better to not say anything. I gave the picture back to Esme so she could put it back in the best manner. I looked into the box and saw several pictures of people I didn't recognize.

I picked up a handful of the pictures. One was a family photo with what I assumed was a younger Esme with two people at her side. Another looked like it was a school photo. Another picture had people in it that looked oddly familiar. I turned to face Esme.

"Who are all these people?" She smiled warmly. First she took the picture that had her in it.

"This is me with my mother and father." Esme looked like her father, without a doubt. She had the man's heart shaped face, but his hair appeared to be darker than her mother's. I assumed that she had her mother's hair.

"Did you and your mom have the same color hair?'

"Actually no. My hair was a unique color compared to everyone in my family. My mother's hair was a light brown. Mine is more of a caramel color. That's why I got caramel for Carlisle for our first Valentine's Day. He always told me that my hair reminded him of caramel. His eyes reminded me of butterscotch, so he gave me butterscotch candies." She giggled lightly. I showed her the picture with a large group.

"Is this your family too?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No. That's my class picture. I'm right here." She pointed to the close center of the picture. She had a shy smile in the picture. There was a man standing really close to her in the picture. I pointed at him.

"Who's he?" Her face changed again. I didn't recognize this face. It was hateful. It was such a strange face to see on Esme.

"That was my first husband. Charles Evenson. After Carlisle left, I ended up marrying him a year and a half later. He was my son Carlisle 's father. Carlisle was the only child I'd had that had lived to be born. I'd had several miscarriages because of Charles. He was abusive." That explained the look in Esme's eyes when I had mentioned it. I put the picture down, not wanted to talk about the man anymore. Esme's face was enough to let me know that he wasn't worth talking about.

I looked at the final picture in my hand. It was another family photo. But it was different people. The little boy looked so familiar, but I couldn't think of why. The boy looked more like the woman in the photo. She had a straight nose and so did the father. The father was a lot taller than the mother. She had a beautiful face. The father had a five o'clock shadow that flattered him. The little boy was adorable. I showed the picture to Esme.

"Who are they?" Esme laughed lightly.

"That's your father and his parents." This took me by surprise. I looked at the picture again. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it. It was so obvious. The little boy had a stunning child like face. His father was a handsome man with a charming smile and the mother was gorgeous with a smile that could break hearts. Jacob leaned over to look at the picture.

"Wow." That was all Jacob said, and then he leaned back to where he was. Esme laughed lightly again.

"This was daddy and his family?" Esme nodded her head.

"Yes. This picture was taken in 1910 I think. Your father was nine." She pointed at my daddy. "Edward Anthony Mason," she pointed at the man, "your grandfather, Edward Anthony Mason Senior," she pointed at the woman, "and your grandmother, Elizabeth Kozłowski(Kozwovski) Mason." I looked back at Esme.

"Daddy's polish?" Esme laughed lightly again.

"Yep. Polish and English. From what records show, Elizabeth and her family came to America when she was just ten. Carlisle remembers her having a light polish accent. His father was born here. They both worked in Chicago most of their lives. His father worked in one of the meat packing plants and his mother worked in a shoe factory. That's how they all got sick. The Spanish Influenza was a breeding ground in those meat factories." I shuddered.

I looked at the picture a little longer. They looked so happy in the picture. The man and the woman were standing close together in a loving manner, each of them having a hand on one of daddy's shoulders. Daddy was wearing a cute little hat and wearing a small suit. The man was wearing a similar suit. And the woman was wearing a lovely, old fashioned dress.

"Does daddy remember them?" Esme shrugged.

"Not very well from what Carlisle tells me. Elizabeth had this with her in the hospital. This is the only picture of them that Edward has. Everything else was lost to tax collectors and robbers." It was such a shame. I would have loved to have seen more pictures of them. After looking at the picture a little longer, I put it back into the box. I dug further into the box. There were several pictures of people that I couldn't recognize and occasionally did recognize.

When I got the bottom of the box, I found a large portrait. I tried to pull it out gently. Esme ended up helping me get it out. It was an old painting. There was a man and a woman in the portrait. The man looked serious with dark hair and an elderly look to him. The woman had the same serious look on her face. But her hair was extremely fair and her face was young, no older than her late teens.

"Who are they?" Esme took the picture and laid it upright against the box.

"They're Carlisle's parents. It's his only picture of them. Most of the pictures in this box belong to either me, Rosalie or Jasper believe it or not." I looked at the pictures again. I had thought that Jasper never saw his parents again after he was changed. Esme pointed at the people in the picture. "That's his father, Father Blaine Cullen. This is his wife and Carlisle's mother, Adelle Bakersfield Cullen. This picture was made when they were married." Adelle. Pretty name, but she couldn't be very old. Certainly much younger than Blaine.

"How old were they when they got married?" Esme reached into the box to look for something. She finally found what she was looking for. It was an announcement. It looked like a newspaper from the 1800's.

"It says that Blaine was 49 and Adelle was 16." Jacob snorted.

"That's not gross." His tone was sarcastic. I laughed.

"It wasn't uncommon at the time for people to marry that young back then. Truthfully, if my mother had allowed it and my father had his way, I would have been married to the banker in town. The man would have been 52 by the time I was eighteen." Jacob snorted again. I poked him teasingly and he shut up. I looked at Esme.

"Was it an arranged marriage?" Esme shrugged.

"Probably. Carlisle never knew that much about his mother. His father always told him that she died giving birth to him but Carlisle doesn't believe that."

"Why wouldn't he believe that?"

"Because Carlisle's father was an extremely harsh and judgmental man. According to what Carlisle remembers, Blaine and one of his friends had been speaking about it one time. His friend had recently been engaged to a young woman. Blaine had told him to be careful of devilish women. He said that his wife had been one. After hearing his father say that, Carlisle began to believe that his father had killed his mother. He never did bring it up to him though."

"Why would he kill his wife?" Esme sighed.

"Carlisle believes that his father had accused his mother of being a witch, because she had a fascination for the human body. Carlisle had found her notebook when he was young. But Blaine didn't want anyone to know about it, so he murdered his wife and made it look like she had died giving birth to Carlisle. That's what Carlisle thinks happened. Whenever people ask though, he always goes with the story his father told him. He doesn't like people to know about this, but he won't mind you knowing." Esme smiled sweetly.

I looked at the man in the picture. Whenever I saw old pictures like this on the internet or something, the men and women always looked bitter no matter what. Blaine was no exception. But Adelle was stunning. Her face seemed to glow. She had stunning blue eyes and her fair hair looked thick and full even in the painting. Her blue dress emphasized her body's perfection and her smile was gorgeous. She seemed to be truly flawless. Carlisle looked so much like his mother.

"Carlisle looks so much like her." Esme smiled again.

"He really does. He has his father's ears and nose. Everything else is from his mother." Esme took the picture and moved it to the side. I dove into the box again, looking for things to look at. I took out a handful of pictures. One was a picture of Jasper in full uniform.

"Why did Jasper keep these? Wouldn't he have disregarded this stuff when he changed?" Esme took the pictures and looked through them.

"He had. These are all the pictures that his parents had. Jasper was with Maria for a long time. But when he left, he ended up in Texas and came across his old home. Jasper can tell you the story when he gets back. It's a really sweet story." She brought one picture to me. "They are his mother and father. These are all photos of either his parents with or without him, or pictures of family or friend's estates. Evidently, he'd had a friend by the name of Timothy Graivel who's father had owned a great deal of tobacco fields all over Texas." She showed me a picture of Jasper with another young man standing next to what I assumed were slaves.

"Was Jasper's family rich?" Esme shook her head.

"No. But Jasper's the one that knows the story best. Ask him when he comes back. He'll be more than happy to tell you the story. It's a good thing he took his mother's diaries or he'd never have remembered any of those stories."

"Are they in this box?" Esme nodded.

"He has the diaries in his room but everyone's pictures are in this box." All the other pictures were individual pictures from vacations they had taken or other family photos.

"When is he coming back? I'm really curious." Esme giggled. As if on cue, Jasper and everyone came back from their hunting trip. I took Jacob's hand and dragged him with me down the stairs. Daddy had read my thoughts and told Jasper what I was coming downstairs to ask him. When I got downstairs with Jacob behind me, he was giving me an amused smile.

"You want me to tell you childhood stories?" I nodded my head and ran over to him. Jacob stayed close behind. When I reached Jasper, he lifted me onto his shoulder and walked us up to his and Alice's room. Alice followed behind.

"You'll love these stories, Nessie. Some of them are really funny." She looked at Jasper with a big smile and Jasper smiled back. When we got to their room, Jasper sat me down on their bed and went into the enormous closet. Jacob sat down next to me and Alice sat on the other side of me.

"What is it with you people and walk-in closets?" Jacob said this with fake annoyance. He and Alice had become friends. They weren't colorful friends like him and Rosalie, but they were still friends. Alice smiled.

"Well, Jacob, I enjoy the finer things in life and I like to always have a closet full of clothes." Jacob laughed.

"And when you're rich you figure, 'Why the hell not'." Jasper laughed out loud from the closet. I laughed too. Alice just gave us all a pouty face. We didn't wait very long before Jasper came out of the closet with a large box filled with little books. Jacob was the first one to talk.

"So where's your uniform." Jasper smiled and went back into the closet. He came back holding his confederate uniform, looking just as clean and polished as the day he got it. He hung it on the door and left the room for a moment. He came back holding a few of the pictures that I had been looking at earlier. Jasper handed Jacob the picture of him in his uniform.

"I joined the army when I was eighteen. I went through the ranks quickly. The uniform I have was the most recent one I had gotten before I died. I had reached an officer's position within a few short years." Jacob looked at the picture for a moment before handing it back to him.

"Why'd you fight? You don't strike me as the kind of guy that cared about the rich man's slave." Jasper chuckled.

"In all truthfulness I really didn't. It was the principle of the matter for me. As far as people having slaves was concerned, I was indifferent. I was more upset about the North being so pushy."

"Did you ever own any?" Jasper shook his head.

"No. We were too poor to afford any. According to my mother's diary, she didn't want slaves, anyway. 'Just more mouths to feed' as she had put it. My friend Timothy had them though. His dad owned a lot of land throughout Texas and he grew Tobacco." Jacob nodded his head and handed the picture back to him.

"Why'd you keep all of these? I thought newborns didn't care about this sort of stuff." Jasper nodded his head.

"They don't. I didn't get these until I left Maria. Peter, Charlotte and I had been in Texas and we ended up passing my parent's home. My mother had aged significantly since the time I had last seen her, but I knew it was her. My father had died years before I'm assuming. I stayed there watching her until she died a few months later. When she died I took all the pictures and her diaries. Thanks to her diaries, I have a wide array of childhood memories."

"Like what?" Jasper looked at me. He had an amused smile on his face again. Jasper took out one of the diaries and turned to a page.

"This entry was dated in April of 1852. My mother was angry at me because I had tried to fly." Jacob laughed and so did I.

"You tried to fly?"

"Yeah. I had seen a bird flying or something and decided I wanted to fly too. I made some wooden wings for myself, climbed to the top of my house and jumped off trying to fly. Needless to say, that didn't end well." We were all laughing. It seemed hard to picture Jasper ever being that careless, even if he was a child.

"I have a hard time imagining you doing something like that." Jacob said through his bass laugh.

"Truthfully so do I. But my mother goes into everything with immense detail, it's hard not to believe it. That's not even the worst I've done according to my mother's diaries."

"What have you done that's worse than that?" Jasper's smile became reminiscent.

"Well. According to mother's diary, there had been a neighbor that I had that Timothy and I didn't like. We used to tease and torment him every chance we got. She wrote that we've thrown tomatoes at his house, gotten his donkey drunk on whiskey, we've sneaked bee hives into his house, painted his fence blue, let rabbits loose into his crops, put rattle snakes in his house, and a whole number of other things."

"I'm sure he adored you." Jacob and Jasper laughed.

"Oh yes. He loved us. We even kidnapped his dog once." I gave Jasper a weird look. "He had gotten himself a hunting dog. Timothy and I used to like rabbit hunting, so we kidnapped his dog. We had him for two months before mother found him and made us give him back. Our neighbor wasn't too happy about that."

"Gee, why would he be made at you for stealing his dog?" We all laughed again. Jasper told us his many childhood stories that he's read from his mother's diaries and showed us the few pictures he had of his family and of his friend Timothy. "Was Timothy in the army too?" Jasper shook his head.

"His father was able to get him out of it. Timothy wasn't fighting material anyway from what little I remember of him on my own. He was a very polished boy, not meant for fighting on his own." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Figures." After talking to Jasper a little longer, He had finished talking about his many childhood shenanigans. After the long story telling, I took Jacob to the room that was on the third floor. It had been daddy's room. Most of his stuff was back at the cottage, but the stereo and his CD's and other small things like that were still in his old room. The room was illuminated by moonlight. Jacob turned on the lights. One of the first things I saw was a book that had in golden letters 'Forks High School 08'. It was daddy's yearbook. I took it out from its spot on the bookshelf and began looking through the pages. I sat on the bed to get more comfortable. Jacob sat next to me.

"Awesome. I love looking at yearbooks." We searched through all the school events and teams. Then we got to the class pictures. The first section we looked through were the freshman. There were about eighty of them. There were a little over one hundred sophomores. When we got to the junior's pictures, I saw daddy's and Alice's picture, but I didn't find momma's.

"Why isn't momma in here?"

"Bella hadn't come to forks until late into the second semester. She wouldn't be in this yearbook." When we got to the senior's section, there were one hundred and ten seniors. I saw Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper's pictures. I went back to the section for the juniors. There were people in the yearbook that I recognized from the pictures of momma and daddy's wedding. I ran downstairs with the yearbook to find momma.

Momma and daddy were downstairs in the kitchen. They were playing chess. Daddy had a frustrated look on his face. Momma made a move. Daddy thought about what move he could do next. Momma had a huge, smug smirk on her face.

"You know, Bella, you're the only one to ever beat me at chess." Momma laughed.

"Because with me you can't cheat." They stared at each other for a moment before daddy started laughing. Momma joined him shortly after. I walked over to momma and laid the book on the table.

"Who are these people?" Momma looked at the pictures I was pointing at.

"The one with light brown hair is Jessica. She and I had been sort of friends. During senior year we stopped talking and she stopped liking me I think. That is she did until she got invited to the graduation party Alice forced me to pretend I was hosting." Daddy chuckled.

"If the circumstances at the time had been better, you would've had fun." Momma gave daddy a playful glare.

"I wouldn't have." She looked at another picture I was pointing too. It was a girl with long, fair hair. "Don't worry about her honey. She's not really worth talking about."

"What was her name?" Momma sighed.

"Her name was Lauren. She never liked me, so I never liked her." This seemed strange.

"Why didn't she like you?" Momma rolled her eyes.

"I think hate is the better word in her case. It was stupid. She liked this guy, Tyler," momma pointed at a picture of a guy in the yearbook, "but he had told everyone that he and I were going to prom. She got mad at me over it and went out of her way to make my life difficult." Momma sensed I was going to ask why. "It's not important. Don't worry about it Nessie." I shrugged and looked through the junior section a little more. When I got to a certain page, momma stopped me. "She was a good friend of mine."

Momma was pointing to a picture of a dark girl. She had a sweet smile and soft features.

"Who was she?" Momma smiled lightly.

"Her name is Angela. She was the only person that I really considered my friend. She was there for me when I needed her to be and she never pressured or pushed me to give her more information than I was willing to give the way Jessica did. Jessica was more interested in gossip."

"Where is she now?"

"She's going to the University of Seattle. So is her boyfriend Ben. I think I'll actually look her up next time she's in town. I haven't seen her in so long." Jacob pointed to a picture of a fair haired boy that was in the junior section.

"Well, if it isn't Mike Newton." He chuckled lightly.

"Who?" Jacob was the one to explain first.

"I met the kid twice I think. The first time we ever actually spoke was when Bella asked everyone to go to the movies with her as a huge group. Everyone ended up ducking out, so it was just me, her and Mike. He got sick at the theatre. Bella ended up getting sick too. That was the first night I had ever fazed." Jacob laughed. "That was one wild night wasn't it Bells?" Momma laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it really was. I wouldn't call it good though. I didn't see you for two weeks after that." Momma and Jacob shared a quick look that I didn't recognize.

"I know Bells, and I'm sorry about that. But I did make it right in the end didn't I?" Momma grinned a little.

"Yeah. I guess so." After momma and Jacob shared their friendly moment, I looked back at daddy.

"I saw the pictures that you had of grandma and grandpa." Momma looked confused, but daddy knew what I was talking about.

"You did, huh?" I smiled and nodded. He was grinning back at me.

"Do you remember much about them?" Daddy shook his head.

"Not really. I only remember that my dad and I used to work in the same factory. If I recall correctly, I had been working in that factory since I was eight." I had a shocked expression.

"They hired you at eight?" Daddy laughed lightly at my expression and nodded.

"Yeah. Truth be told, a child was cheaper labor than an immigrant. And my dad already worked there, so he had put in a good word for me. I remember hating that job. But it was the only job I was able to get. All the other jobs were being taken by cheap immigrants. And I was too young to legally join the army. My mom wouldn't hear of me joining the army regardless." Momma was still looking at daddy.

"You have pictures of your parents?"

"Just one. It's a family picture that was taken when I was ten. I'll show it to you later." Momma smiled and nodded her head. I looked back at daddy, and he laughed at what I was about to say.

"I always thought you were English."

"My father was. My mother was Slavic. Polish." Momma made another face. Then she laughed lightly.

"You do learn something new every day." Momma and daddy started laughing. I smiled at them both. Momma, daddy and I looked through the yearbook a little longer. Momma told me what little she knew about them, and daddy told me everything they've ever thought (all that was appropriate of course). When our discussion was over, momma and daddy got back to playing their game of chess. Daddy was wearing his frustrated face again. I could watch momma and daddy play chess all day. It was funny watching daddy get frustrated because he couldn't plan ahead like he could with everyone else.

The only thing that was funnier was watching daddy and Alice play chess. The whole game is played in their heads. The whole game was spent with them glaring at each other, planning their next move based on what one is thinking and what the other decides. And it always ends with one of them yelling forfeit. It's better than any sitcom in the whole world.

I let momma and daddy play their game in peace. Jacob and I went back upstairs to daddy's old room to put the yearbook back on the shelf. I heard Jacob whistle at something. I looked to face him. He was looking at daddy's shelf of CDs.

"Edward has a lot of music." He noticed a section in particular. "Hot damn." He took out a few CDs. They were a whole bunch of eighties CDs and a Korn CD. "I never thought Edward was a fan of these guys."

"Who?" Jacob looked at me like I was nuts.

"You've never listened to any of these have you?" I shook my head. He sighed. "Shame on Edward. He has everything from the eighties. And I can't believe he has Korn and Slipknot. I prefer Korn, but Embry practically worships Slipknot. He plans on dragging me with him to a concert they're having this summer."

"Do you think daddy would let me go?" Jacob just laughed.

"I think he would throw you into a fire first. Slipknot swears in their songs a lot. You know how desperate he is about protecting your fragile little mind." We both laughed. It was true. Daddy was over-protective. But I didn't mind at all. It meant that he loved me. "Why do you think you and Emmett don't spend a lot of time together?" We laughed some more.

"I never took you for a heavy metal type." Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"I like just about everything. It all depends. I love eighties music. Billy listened to it non-stop when I was little. The only person Billy is a huge fan of that I never liked was Bruce Springsteen. I only like his song Thunder Road. Other than that, I hate his music. I think I would have been a great eighties teen." I giggled.

"What year were you born again?"

"December 7, 1991. I just turned eighteen a short time ago." This actually made me upset.

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have celebrated it together." Jacob gave me a look.

"Considering that everyone was worrying about the Volturri at the time, I doubt anyone would have cared. Besides, there's always next December." He smiled at me, and I sighed. I was a little peeved at him for never bringing it up, but I would make sure that Alice helped me get back at him for never telling me. I was suddenly curious about his sisters. I had only met Rachael, but I knew he had another sister.

"What about your sisters." Jacob smiled lightly.

"Rebecca was born April 10, 1985 and Rachael was born on March 12, 1987." I walked over to the CD shelf were Jacob was standing and looked at the CDs that were on the shelf I was level with. The CDs I saw on my level were a wide collection from the forties and fifties. He even had stacks of forty-fives. "Do you think Edward will mind if I steal these and burn them onto my own CDs?" I giggled.

"As long as you ask him and not me, I don't think he'll mind." Jacob chuckled. He snatched all the CDs that caught his eye and walked downstairs with them, me following close behind. Daddy already knew what Jacob was going to ask. He didn't even get to the kitchen before daddy answered him.

"I'll let you borrow those only if you promise not to damage them. You break them, you buy them, you hear me?" I giggled. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I know. They'll be in perfect condition when I return them. Hell, I'll even spit shine them for you when I'm done, what do you say?" I kept laughing. Even daddy chuckled lightly.

"That won't be necessary Jacob." Jacob laughed lightly. He went to the TV room where everyone else was and rested the CDs on a counter. Jacob sat in the last available chair. I sat on his lap and laid my head back on his shoulder. Jacob kept one arm around me to keep me up. Everyone was watching the news. I snatched the remote from Emmett.

"Hey." I smiled. I looked through the channels trying to find something good on. I eventually found something that looked entertaining.

"Oh my god, I love Invader Zim!" Jacob was the one who said this. I looked at him. Everyone except Emmett rolled their eyes.

"What's it about?" Jacob was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's the only cartoon worth watching these days. Everything else is really stupid. It's about an Alien that wants to destroy the world. He has an enemy that goes to his school that knows he's an alien but no one believes him. And he has his side kick who acts as his dog. His name is Gir. He's everyone's favorite character." I immediately knew what he meant. Gir was adorable and hysterical. Jacob and I watched Invader Zim for about an hour before it went to something else that I didn't feel like watching. I went through the channels again trying to find something good. There was nothing good on it seemed. Any good movies that were on were on the last five minutes of the movie. There was nothing good on Demand either. I caved and gave the remote back to Emmett. He put on his cocky smile and changed it back to the news.

We watched the news for a few hours before I started getting drowsy. Jacob's scent was surrounding me and his heartbeat was loud and strong. It was really comforting. Like listening to a lullaby. My eyelids were getting really heavy, and Jacob's arm was the warmest blanket anyone could ask for. Daddy and momma walked into the TV room.

"Jacob, Nessie's getting tired. Bella and I will take her home." Jacob stood up from the chair and readjusted me on his shoulder so that my face was now resting on his shoulder and his arms were holding me securely up.

"I'll take her. You two seemed really into your game." Jacob chuckled, causing a warm vibration to go through his chest. It was incredibly soothing. I already had my eyes closed, on the verge of falling asleep.

"All right Jacob. Bella and I will finish our game and be back to the cottage after that." After nodding at daddy, Jacob started walking. I felt the breeze when we were outside, but then I was covered by a jacket. It had daddy's scent on it. I realized it was still raining outside. When I felt the rain hitting the jacket, Jacob began jogging back to the cottage. It didn't take long for him to get us back to the cottage. When we got there, Jacob took me straight to my room. He took the jacket off of me and gently nudged me with his chin.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Nessie. You still need to get into your pajamas and such." I groaned and forced myself to open my eyes. Jacob rested me on my feet. I rubbed my eyes. When my eyes were completely open, I walked away from Jacob and into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Jacob waited for me in my room. When I was done cleaning and had on my pajamas, I walked back into my room where Jacob was sitting on my bed.

"Are you leaving?" Jacob nodded.

"As soon as Edward and Bella get back. But I'll be here again tomorrow." He smiled and I smiled back. I walked over to my bed and hopped in. When I was lying down, Jacob pulled the covers over me.

"Night Jacob." Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"Night, Nessie." He kept his hand on top of my head and combed through my hair gently. His scent and his heartbeat surrounded me and made me drowsy again. I was asleep within minutes.


	3. A Chocolate Heart

**A Chocolate Heart**

"I swear, Jacob, one of these days you're going to eat us out of house and home." My momma said to Jacob. We were grocery shopping, even though Jacob was the only one in the house that ever ate it. I was sitting in the cart, still small enough to fit. I was only five months old but I looked like a small six year old already.

"You're exaggerating Bells. My pack and I don't eat that much." I giggled and lifted my hand to Jacobs face. I showed Jacob the image of him, Embry, Quil and Seth with their heads in the fridge and throughout the kitchen making enough food to feed a football team. I had been in the room with them helping them take food out of the cabinets. "That was an exception. There was a football game on and we were excited is all." I giggled again. Jacob smiled back at me.

"Football game or not Jake, there's only so much food we can fit in that kitchen, and I would like it if that food would last longer than two weeks at best." Momma put a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos in the cart. They were Jacobs favorite chips. I thought they tasted like spicy dirt, but if he liked them, they were fine by me. "And you tell Embry that if he wants Doritos to get them himself." Jacob and I laughed. Embry loved Doritos to. And he had a bad habit of eating Jacob's. Daddy always tells me it's partly because he likes to tease Jacob and such.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message. Do you think he'll actually do it if I tell him as the Alpha?"

"Whatever works Jake, whatever works." I laughed. We went into the meat aisle now. Momma got a lot of sausages and ground beef. She got a few whole chickens and some packaging of individualized pieces of chicken. "Jacob, take Renesmee out of the cart, I need more room." I stood up in the cart and held my arms out. Jacob took a hold of me and was about to put me down. But I touched his face and showed him an image of him holding me and me resting my head on his shoulder. Jacob smiled at me again.

"Okay, Nessie, whatever you say." Jacob lifted me back up and held me securely. Then I rested my head on his shoulder, right above his heart beat. I loved his heart beat. I never got nightmares in Jacobs arms, they always made me feel safe. This was my spot. I had claimed this spot on his chest when I was only one day old and Rosalie finally let Jacob hold me. My left hand started playing with a lock of his hair. It was really starting to grow out.

Looking around the store, I started noticing a lot of red bears and hearts and twice the usual amount of assorted boxed chocolates. I touched Jacob's cheek, asking him why.

"It's almost Valentine's Day is all. Couples give each other gifts on Valentine's Day as a show of affection." I showed Jacob all the things that I was seeing in the store. "Yeah, things like that." I continued to look at all of the things that were in the store. I touched Jacob's cheek again, showing him something handcrafted and then a Valentine's Day gift with a question in my thoughts. "Yeah, you could give someone a handmade gift. Not only is that cheaper to do more often than not, but it makes the gift more special. It means it's from the heart." He touched where my heart was and tapped lightly, then let his arm down again. We smiled at each other for a moment and then I hugged him around his neck.

I wanted to give Jacob a Valentine's Day gift. He was my best friend. He was always there for me when I needed him most and he always went out of his way to make me happy. I guess I would make him something. I looked at the gifts around the store again, and immediately decided they weren't good enough. Jacob wouldn't like a teddy bear and a card seemed like a lazy gift. There was nothing really special about the assorted chocolates. He could easily get that himself if he wanted them. I wanted to give him something from the heart. Like he said, it made the gift more special. The cart was filled with food that would most likely be gone in two weeks, knowing Jacob and his pack. Together, they were a bottomless pit. The cashier had checked half of the items.

"Jacob, take the stuff that's bagged back to the car. I'll pay and take the rest out when I'm done here." Jacob nodded. Jacob put me down.

"You wanna help me get this stuff to the car Nessie?"

"Sure." I grabbed about five bags and held them tightly. I suppose they were heavy because people were staring at me carrying the bags. It felt, to me, like holding a bunch of pillows. Jacob took the rest of the bags and we walked out to the car. We had taken daddy's Volvo because it had more room than momma's car. Once we had all of the groceries in the back trunk compartment, Jacob helped me get into my seat. I knew how to do this stuff myself, but sometimes I liked to let him do it for me. Momma got to the car around that time. It was an overcast day like usual, so she didn't need to worry about the sun. Jacob got into the front passenger's seat and mom got into the driver's seat and we were off home. We always did our grocery shopping in Seattle. If we shopped in Forks, then people would ask questions about me and such. Aside from visiting my grandpa, I never went to Forks. People from Forks who did know me, like some people from Grandpa's work and Momma's friend Angela, all thought I was daddy's niece and that they had adopted me into the family. Grandpa knew that I was momma's and daddy's biological daughter, he just didn't know any details about the subject. As he requested that he only be told what he needed to know. And every time grandpa saw me, I was more grown than the last time. And whenever he was about to ask Jacob always touched his shoulder and said, 'Need to know Charlie, need to know'. I still wasn't allowed to talk in front of him, I was technically not supposed to be developmentally able to. I wasn't even supposed to be able to walk.

It took us a half hour to get home. Momma was a fast driver, but daddy was faster. He always drove a minimum of 120 m/h. Momma prefers to not go over ninety. Momma and Jacob had been talking the whole way home, Jacob would look at me from a glance now and then. I liked to watch the scenery when I was in the car. There was something relaxing about it.

"We haven't driven our motorcycles in a while have we Bells?" I listened to this.

"We haven't have we?"

"What do you say we do that this afternoon? Edward said that he and Alice wanted to take Renesmee out to do something." I didn't remember daddy or Alice saying anything along those lines. Maybe I would find out when we got home.

"Sounds like fun Jake. You go on home on foot and I'll drive my bike up to La Push and meet you at our usual spot okay? Do you know what Edward and Alice were planning to do?"

"He told me that Alice wanted to teach her how to fly a kite or something." Teach me how to fly a kite? Wouldn't that be something that Jacob would teach me? I always learned those kinds of things from him. Whenever Alice got her hands on me, I was usually her life size baby doll for a few hours. And the quality time spent with my daddy usually consisted of teaching me how to play the piano or whatever other instrument was lying around the house. But never something like flying a kite. I immediately began to wonder what Jacob was up to.

"Sounds like they have a full afternoon planned." Momma laughed. "I'm sure Alice has a new dress for Renesmee to wear just for the occasion." Jacob began to laugh with her.

"Is there ever any doubt." They continued to laugh. Even I began to laugh with them. Thanks to Alice, I don't think I've ever worn the same thing twice. Partly because I kept outgrowing my close, but it was mostly because Alice wouldn't let me. I really was her life size doll.

Once all of the groceries were carried into the house, Jacob ran off home to wait for momma to come with her bike. Momma and I out away all of the groceries in a matter of five minutes. Once we were done with that, Momma ran to the garage to get her bike and then I heard her drive away. I ran up the stair to grandpa Carlisle's office. I couldn't smell daddy or Alice in the house and I didn't hear them anywhere. I knocked on the large mahogany door.

"Come on in Nessie." I opened the door and walked over to his desk. He was reading one of his medical journals. I had looked them through once and I don't know how he tolerated reading those. They were so dry and boring. He gave me an inviting smile. "What would you like Nessie?" I walked over to where his chair was. I didn't bother talking. I just showed him an image of daddy and Alice and the hint of a question in that image. "They're out hunting with Emmett. They left while you and your mother were out grocery shopping with Jacob." I showed him an image of them and me flying a kite and putting the assumption in the thought. "No, Edward never said anything about that. That's normally something you would do with Jacob isn't it?" I nodded. So Jacob lied, and it seemed momma was in on it. I showed Carlisle the image from the car ride and what they were talking about and my suspicions. "I don't know what they would be hiding from you. Bella was never one to hide things. Even as a vampire she's really not good at lying. Honestly I suspect she wouldn't be in on it if Jake was planning something." This aggravated me. So he was hiding something, and no one knew what. Well, two could play at that game. I showed the image to Carlisle of the things in the grocery store that I had seen and added the question of when to my thoughts. "Valentine's Day is on the 14th. So this Saturday." So I had two days. That was plenty of time.

"Where's Rosalie?" I didn't bother showing him. I would be showing to Rosalie for the rest of the afternoon anyway.

"She's in the garage. Emmett's Jeep needed to have an oil change." I nodded and Carlisle gently patted my head and then I left the office. I ran down to the garage and found Rosalie knee deep in oil. She smiled at me when she saw me coming into the garage.

"Hey Nessie."

"Hi Rosalie. Can I ask you a favor?" She put down the rag and walked over to me. When she was in front of me, she bent down so that she was crouching at my level.

"Sure, Nessie, what do you need?" I lifted my hand to her face and showed her a chocolate heart, her and I making it and when it was done writing on it, 'Be My Valentine Jacob'. She cringed a little. Rosalie and Jacob had an amusing relationship. They teased and pestered each other the same way that siblings do. They were friendly enemies I guess the term would be. Jacob with his endless blonde jokes and Rosalie with her endless ridicules of his smell, eating habits, and just about everything Jacob. T hey never ceased to make me laugh. "Why would you want him of all people to be your Valentine?" I only smiled at her.

"So will you help me make it Rosalie?" I continued to smile at her. It was usually easier to get everyone to agree with me when I gave them just the right smile, showing my teeth in the smile and swaying back and forth, trying to be cute. It made Jacob putty in my hands every time, Rosalie was no exception. She let out a heavy, exaggerated sigh.

"Oh fine. I'll help you. I need to get something for Emmett for Valentine's Day anyway. That can be our little side trip while we're in Seattle. So you're wanting to get chocolate, a heart shaped mold and caramel." I nodded. "Okay. I'm finished with Emmett's jeep, so let me change and then we'll leave okay?" She ran off to her room to change and I waited for her in the garage. She was back within a forty seconds. We got into her red convertible and drove the normally hour long drive to Seattle in twenty minutes. We went to the specialty food store for the supplies that I needed. The things I needed weren't at the supermarket that momma and I were at earlier. I found a heart shaped mold that was specially meant for shaping chocolate and it was large enough that I would be able to fill the center with caramel pretty easily. We bought milk chocolate for the whole heart and dark chocolate for what I wanted to right out on the heart. Once we had all the things I needed, we paid and then went to the mall in Seattle.

"Why are we here?" I asked Rosalie.

"I told you that I wanted to get my gift for Emmett. You're not the only one who has someone to please on Valentine's Day." She said this with a strange eagerness in her voice. I suddenly thought of all the times daddy winced whenever Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other. When I saw the Victoria's Secret that she was walking toward, I became very confused.

"Since when does Victoria's Secret sell men's underwear?" Rosalie just burst out laughing. Why was that funny? What could she possibly get for Emmett here? Everything in this store was so feminine, something that Emmett was a far cry from being. Once Rosalie brought her laughter under control, she just led me into the store without saying a word. She began looking at things that didn't look like they would cover much. She picked up several stringy things that were of various colors and designs. The only things she held that I recognized were the bras. Everything else looked like scrap material. This was so strange. "Rosalie?"

"Yeah, Nessie?" She was holding up black pieces of………something.

"In what universe would any of this fit on Emmett? It's all scrap material." She blew into hysterics again and the whole store stared. I wasn't seeing that joke.

"This isn't for Emmett to wear Renesmee, it's for me to wear. I wear things like this because Emmett likes seeing me in them." She was still laughing a little.

"What's the appeal to seeing you in something like that?" Rosalie got stiff all of a sudden. She seemed hesitant to answer my question. Finally she answered me, though it was without a doubt the dumbest thing I had ever heard.

"It's a grown-up thing Renesmee. You're a bit young to know what I mean, and frankly, Edward would skin me alive and then burn the ripped pieces of my body if I explained this to you." I touched her hand. Why? "Because…………………Ask your mother." And that was the end of that conversation. Rosalie finally settled on something that had a lot of pearls on it. It didn't look like it was worth seventy dollars, but then again what did I know about women's underwear?

Once Rosalie had gotten all the things that she wanted to get for 'Emmett', we left Seattle and made our way back home. Daddy and the others were back home now. They hadn't wandered too far to hunt this time. Daddy was standing at the front door waiting for us, and he looked really angry. I knew that he wasn't thrilled that Jacob and I were so close, but I never thought it would warrant this kind of anger.

"I'm not mad at you Renesmee. I'm mad at your aunt." Rosalie? Why would he be mad at Rosalie?

"What did I do Edward?" She was smirking. I guess she knew what she had done, but didn't really care. And no one was telling me anything, so I was completely clueless at to why daddy would be mad at Rosalie.

"Why in god's name would you take Renesmee with you to Victoria's Secret to get your Valentine's Day present for Emmett?" How was it for Emmett? He wouldn't even fit in it. Daddy laughed. "You don't need to know honey." When he finished laughing, he glared at Rosalie again.

"I was helping Nessie with her gift for the mongrel, so I thought I would kill two birds with one stone and get my present to." Daddy's face didn't get any less annoyed looking. "Besides Edward, she didn't know what I was doing or why. No damage done."

"Except that you told Nessie to talk to her mother later about the birds and the bees. I can't imagine Bella is ready to explain that to our 5 MONTH OLD!" The what? What did birds and bees have to do with anything? "You're too young to know Nessie."

"Oh come on Edward, she's already developmentally ahead both physically _and_ mentally. I don't think explaining sex to her will do any damage." I heard Emmett burst out laughing. Daddy's face just stayed a hard line. I felt the need to intrude.

"Daddy, I don't care about birds or bees or what Auntie and Uncle do in their free time, I just want to finish my gift and hope that Jacob likes it." I heard Emmett laugh even louder. I wasn't getting the joke and frankly this was getting old.

"Yeah, Edward, she doesn't care about the birds and the bees, just let me help her with her gift." Daddy's face stayed a hard line.

"Knowing you Rosalie, you'll ruin it and put arsenic in the caramel." Daddy!! Don't give her any ideas!! "Sorry Nessie, I won't say anything else." Thank you. Rosalie laughed a little and led me to the kitchen. She ran upstairs to discard her purchases and then came back downstairs. I already had everything laid out and ready. But then I heard momma's bike and began to panic, but then immediately calmed down. It was only momma's bike. I couldn't hear or smell Jacob nearby. Daddy called to me from the living room.

"Don't worry Nessie, Jacob isn't with your mom." Okay, that was good. I could work on everything. Rosalie began to melt the chocolate and caramel while I set up the heart figure so that nothing would stick. Once the chocolate and caramel was ready, I poured half of the chocolate in the heart shaped mold, then the caramel, and finally covered that with the rest of the chocolate. I let the mold dry a little before I added the little squiggles in the right corner of the top of the heart and the left bottom. Once it was completely dry, I would add the words. There wasn't any room in the fridge for more food, but Rosalie found some space in the freezer so we left it there. I figured an hour was more than enough time for it to freeze before I added the lettering. Even so, Valentine's Day wasn't until this Saturday so I could always wait till tomorrow to finish it. I felt the urge to go to La Push and hang out with Jacob. I was in the mood to make a sand castle. I went to go ask daddy for a ride. I could easily run to La Push, but daddy would never let me. He didn't like me wondering on my own. He keeps telling me that momma and I are the only ones to ever be able to give a vampire a heart attack. He was playing the piano. Momma was sitting next to him, listening to daddy play her song. He stopped playing abruptly, knowing I was there and why.

"I'll call first and see if that's okay. But in the mean time, change your clothes, you're covered in chocolate." Daddy giggled a little and so did momma. As if called, Alice ran down the stairs and into the music room and took my hand.

"Did I hear someone say they needed a change of clothes?" She ran us up to hers and Jasper's room to pick something for me to wear. "Before I pick out anything, what do you plan on doing with Jacob?" I lifted my hand to touch her and showed her an image of Jacob and me playing in the sand at the beach in La Push. Alice giggled. "Okay, so something that is worthy of playing in the sand." She pulled out a lilac purple sundress and white buckled sandals. I Heard daddy dial his cell phone to call Jacob. Now he was telling Jacob what I wanted to do. After I was dressed, Alice combed my hair, and then put it in a half pony tail with half of my hair hanging down freely. I heard daddy get agitated about something that Jacob said, and Momma tell him that she didn't mind. "Let's get a few of your things from the house. It sounds like you'll be spending the night in La Push."

We went to the cottage to get a few of my bathroom necessities and a pair of pajamas. Alice packed my candy sweat pants and my purple bead head shirt. It was Alice's favorite hair product, so she got a lot of free products from them. This shirt wasn't meant for a full grown woman, even one as small as Alice, so she gave it to me. It was my favorite pair of pajamas. We ran back to the house and went straight to the garage where daddy was waiting next to his Volvo.

"Renesmee, you'll be spending the night with Jacob, and his sister is making dinner for everyone." I winced. I really didn't like human food. I've tasted just about everything there was to taste and nothing ever tasted good. Everything tasted like varied flavors of dirt. Nahuel had told Carlisle that there were random foods that he liked, but that maybe that was just him. Ever since then, daddy and Carlisle had been relentlessly searching for a human food that I actually liked. And so far we haven't found anything that I like. Daddy drove me to La Push and got us there in a matter of five minutes. Jacob had told daddy that he would be waiting for me at first beach. When we got there, I spotted Jacob. I waved at him, knowing that, despite the vast distance, he could see me.

"You have fun okay, Nessie. And tell Jacob that I said to bring you back in one piece okay." I nodded my head. "Thanks Nessie." Daddy kissed my head and then drove off. I ran over to where Jacob was standing. When I was close enough, I leaped into his arms to give him a hug. I rested my head in my nook on his shoulder and breathed him in. Momma and the others always thought he smelled like wet dog, but to me he smelled like cherry wood with a musky edge. His head was rested on top of mine, taking in my smell.

"I missed you today Nessie." I giggled. He always said things like that. I lifted my hand to his face and showed him the image of daddy's message. Jacob laughed. "Well, when you get the chance tomorrow, you can tell him that he doesn't need to remind me to take good care of you." I smiled back at him. I think daddy knew that, he simply couldn't help being defensive of me was all. Then I remembered something. I showed Jacob the image from earlier that morning, when he had said that daddy and Alice were planning to take me out to play with a kite but didn't. Jacob looked out blankly for a moment, as if looking for an excuse. Finally, he said something. "Oh……..I don't know why they didn't take you. They said that they would." He was lying. I knew when he was lying. He never looked me in the eye when he was lying. I lifted my hands up to Jacob again, asking him what he was hiding from me. He didn't answer my question. Instead he put me down, took my hand in his, and led us to a nice spot on the beach that he had saved for us. He set up a towel for me to sit on and there were sand toys laid out that he had borrowed from Quil. "Let's get to work on that sand castle you wanted to make." I was getting annoyed, but I decided to drop the subject. This was getting me nowhere. We made the sand castle in one hour. I preferred using my hands instead of the buckets to make the towers, they ended up looking more realistic that way. By the end of the hour, I had made the castle look like the castle from sleeping beauty. Jacob had even found a leaf for me to use as a flag for the highest pillar of sand. When we finished the sand castle, I heard Jacob's phone go off. Carlisle had decided it would be a good idea to give Jacob a cell phone so that we would always be able to get a hold of him. Rosalie got him that phone. Everyone except daddy and Alice were shocked that she would volunteer to get him one. We found out why when she showed the phone to Jacob. She had gotten him one of the really, really old cell phones from the 80's. The ones that were big enough to kill a full grown wild cat if it charged at you. Jacob hated that phone, but in front of Rosalie, he pretended that thing was the greatest phone in the world. But when it was just me and him, he complained non-stop about it.

"Hello?" He waited. "Oh, hey dad…….Yeah, we're still at the beach…….Okay sure, we'll be there in a minute…bye." He turned off his phone, giving it a look of death. "I swear, the minute I can afford it, I'm getting myself a blackberry." I giggled. He smiled and lifted me into his arms to carry me. "'Kay, Nessie, my sister made dinner for us. Now, I know that you don't like human food, but Rachael is really new with cooking and she needs encouragement. So no matter how bad it is, pretend you like it okay." He smiled pleadingly at me. I wanted to wince. If there was anything worse than dirt, it was vomit inducing dirt. But I nodded anyway.

"I promise, I'll pretend it's the best meal I've ever had." He laughed lightly and patted my head gently.

"That's all I ask." We walked to Embry and Rachael's house. Jacob hummed a toonless song as we went along, and I kept my head on his shoulder. I smelled what Rachael was making before we got into the house. It smelled like fried chicken and macaroni and cheese. I also smelled mashed potatoes with what I assumed was gravy. I touched Jacob's cheek. "No Nessie, she didn't buy it from KFC." He laughed. "It would be better if she did though, I'm sure." We all ate dinner together outside. There wasn't enough room in the house for everyone to fit. The food was disgusting, but I ate it with a smile. Rachael already wasn't that fond of me, I thought it would be best to not make it worst. Jacob insisted that she liked me, but I knew better. Billy and Embry liked me at least.

After dinner, Jacob, Billy and I went back to Billy's place. Jacob set up the inflatable bed in the living room. This wasn't strange at least. There wasn't enough room in Jacob's bed for the both of us, so he would take the inflatable bed and let me use his. But then he said something that threw me for a loop.

"You can have the inflatable bed this time Nessie. I didn't get a chance to clean my sheets. These sheets are clean though I promise." What? Since when did he make me use the inflatable bed? And since when did he think I cared about the sheets? He noticed the look on my face. "Sorry Nessie, I promise this is the only time. I'll remember to wash my sheets next time." Further proof that he was hiding something from me. But I didn't feel like pressing the matter so I decided to change the subject.

"Let's watch a movie." I picked Beauty and the Beast. It was my favorite Disney movie. I knew it wasn't Jacob's favorite, but he never complained about watching it, no matter how many times I decided I wanted to watch it. We ended spending most of the night watching movies, and then falling asleep on the couch. Neither of us woke up until one in the afternoon. We woke up to the smell of Billy making himself a grilled cheese sandwich. When Jacob noticed the time and got panicky.

"Aw shit! I told Edward I'd have you back home by noon!" Jacob rarely swore in front of me. Only when he was nervous or knew he was in trouble. Jacob took my stuff and put them in his car. I had never changed out of my purple sundress. That would annoy Alice I was sure. She hated it when any of us wore things more than once. Just a pet peeve of hers I guess. Jacob drove down the road really fast, but still took 15 minutes to get back to my house. I wanted to make him feel better about us being late.

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm sure daddy isn't that mad. We're only two and a half hours late." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, Edward could never get angry about that." He continued to laugh as he helped me out of the car and we walked into the house. When we got inside, daddy and momma were sitting on the couch watching TV with Rosalie and Emmett. Daddy didn't even look around.

"I couldn't possibly be angry about 2 ½ hours huh?" Jacob laughed.

"Sorry Edward we.."

"I know. Get an alarm clock next time you lazy dog." Everyone laughed.

"Whatever Edward. Well, I'm hungry so I'm going to help myself to some food." I panicked. What if Jacob found the heart? DADDY!!!

"I'll get you food, dog. The last time I let you attempted to cook, you nearly burned down our kitchen. What do you want?" Thanks daddy. He smiled at me, his way of saying you're welcome, and stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't know, surprise me dude." Momma came from the couch and took me from Jacob.

"Hi honey, did you have fun?" I touched her cheek and showed her the movies we watched and the food we ate at Rachael's and Embry's house. I described the food to momma and she winced. "Has she gotten any better at cooking, Jake?"

"She didn't burn it so that was at least an improvement. Now all that's left is making it taste like food instead of feet." I laughed. The food tasted like dirt anyway, but the after taste it left was vomit inducing. It was like I had actually vomited. We all sat back on the couch to watch the movie that everyone else was watching. Emmett had finally convinced everyone to watch Little Miss Sunshine. We had gotten to the part when the family kidnapped the dead grandpa from the hospital when daddy brought Jacob's food out. He had made him French toast, a cheese/sausage omelet and bacon. My god Jacob could eat a lot. Daddy laughed lightly and sat in one of the other chairs.

After the movie, Alice took me upstairs to go change, giving me the 'how dare habit of doing that and it always made Alice blow a fuse. The rest of the day was spent with family and trying very hard to make sure that Jacob was never in the kitchen. He left around eight that night. Once he was gone, Rosalie helped me melt the dark chocolate so that I could write the inscription on the heart. Once the chocolate was melted, I took out a small plastic bag, filled it with the chocolate and cut a hole in the bag so I would be able to write neatly. 'Be My Valentine Jacob'. I was getting better with my hand writing. I had seen the way daddy writes and I really wanted my handwriting to be pretty to. I still didn't like my B's but I knew I would get them right eventually. Rosalie gave me an over exaggerated sigh.

"Do you think he'll like it Rosalie?" I knew she would give me a rude answer, but I wanted to ask anyway.

"Renesmee, if a dog can eat its own shit, it can eat chocolate."

"ROSALIE!!!!" I heard daddy yell and Emmett laugh. Put that in my arsenal of swear words I've learned from Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie didn't swear in front of me nearly as much as Rosalie did though. Most of the words and phrases that I know, I learned from him. And when it came to swearing, Emmett was extremely creative.

"A simple yes or no would have been fine Rosalie." I said with a coy smile. "So will Jacob come here or do I have to go to La Push to give him his present?" I was still looking at Rosalie, but it directed towards daddy. But Rosalie was the one to answer.

"He's here every day, why would tomorrow be any different?" I giggled at Rosalie's remark. At least it wasn't as vulgar as her last comment. I put the heart back in the freezer so that it would be ready for tomorrow. Daddy and momma were going hunting for Valentine's Day. Emmett had promised me that he and Rosalie would be locked in their room for the duration of Valentine's Day. Alice and Jasper had already left for their romantic vacation to Barcelona, Spain and Carlisle and Esme were planning of spending the day together on a boat trip on the beaches. That meant that I would be able to give my gift to Jacob without being gawked at for it. I never minded people staring at me, they did it all the time. But when I was doing something that I wasn't certain of, that's when I got nervous and didn't like having eyes on me. When it was nine thirty, momma and daddy took me home so that I could go to bed. I turned in for the night, thinking about what would be the perfect way to give my Valentine's Day gift to Jacob.

I woke up to a warm, large hand stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to see that Jacob was at my bedside. When my eyes were open, he caressed my cheek with his thumb. I lifted my hand to his and showed him my thoughts, saying good morning to him.

"Morning to you too, Nessie. Are you ready to get out of bed?" He smiled at me and knocked my chin with his closed fist gently. I smiled back, though my smile was probably groggy looking. I lifted the covers off of myself and lifted myself up and out of bed. When I was standing, I stretched a little. After I stretched, Jacob kneeled in front of me, looking at me at my level. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I made you a Valentine's Day gift." I don't know why this shocked me. It really shouldn't have, I guess. I lifted my hand and showed him the image of him and momma talking in the car and when he lied to me about daddy wanting to take me to fly a kite, then I added the question of whether or not that was all related to his Valentine's Day gift. "Yeah, that's why. I needed Bella's help with your gift. I know nothing about this sort of stuff, but I knew you would love it." He lifted me into his arms and took me to the living room. We were about to reach the couch when he put me back down on the floor. He went to the couch, reached around, and lifted a small reddish brown colored wolf. It was unevenly sown and the eyes weren't even. But it was adorable. It looked more like a puppy version of his wolf self. It was the best gift he could give me. The wolf was holding a bright red heart, which, amazingly, was sown perfectly. It even had black eyes. I actually felt like crying. I teared up. Jacob got nervous. "What's wrong, Nessie? You don't like it?" I shook my head and lifted my hand to his face, showing him how much I loved it. It was the sweetest gift I had ever gotten. He smiled back at me when I finished showing him my vision. "You really like it?" I nodded. I walked closer to him so I could take the toy from him and held it close. It was a little hard, overstuffed maybe, but it was still perfect. He was hard, like a bolder that had a slight give to it. The toy matched him perfectly. I looked at Jacob again, still with small tears in my eyes.

"I made you something for you too." His smile widened. He looked a little surprised too.

"You did?" I nodded again. I showed him the fridge that was at the house. It's in there. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Still holding the wolf toy, I walked, with Jacob following behind me, toward the house. Jacob lifted me up into his arms again and started running towards the house, so we got there in two minutes. He walked to the kitchen, still holding me. I heard weird noises coming from upstairs. It sounded like someone was in pain. A squeal? It sounded like Rosalie. "Jacob, what's that noise?" Jacob stiffened. He cleared his throat and kept walking to the kitchen.

"Ummm…………I'll explain it to you when you're older okay?"Knowing Emmett and Rosalie, I thought it best to drop the subject. "So where did you put it?" I touched my hand to his cheek and showed him the freezer. I didn't show him his gift. Then I showed him that I wanted him to put me down. He set me on my feet. Then I got one of the chairs and put it in front of the refrigerator so that I would be able to reach the freezer myself. When I stepped on the chair I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Jacob, could you wait outside for me?" He laughed lightly, nodded and then left the kitchen and went out the back door. When he was gone from the house, I opened the freezer and got out the chocolate heart. After I had gotten the heart, I put it on the table for a second, then moved the chair back to the table. Heart in hand, I went the way that Jacob had gone. He was sitting on the steps of the back porch. Waiting patiently. I got nervous again. What if he didn't like it. I knew that wouldn't happen. I could give him a mud pie and he'd act like it was the best gift he ever got. But I couldn't help feeling doubtful. With a deep, calming breath, ignoring the loud sounds that were coming from the upper floors, I opened the door and walked out to where he was sitting. When I was a foot away from him, I got up the courage. "Jacob." He turned around to face me, and then he smiled. He had such a warm smile. It always made me feel safe. "Ummm" I held out the heart candy to him. "Happy Valentine's Day Jacob." I was blushing. I didn't know why this was so embarrassing. Jacob was always so kind to me and he was my best friend. Why did this feel so embarrassing? Jacob looked at the gift a second before taking it from my hands and looking at it some more. I wasn't looking at him for his reaction, I was too embarrassed. Then I felt his hand lift my chin so that I was facing him. He had that kind smile again. I blushed even more.

"You did this all by yourself, just for me?" He sounded so happy. That was good. Happy was good.

"Not completely on my own. I have to admit that Rosalie helped me melt the chocolate. Don't worry, I made sure that she didn't do anything weird to it before I used it. And I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I know that you like chocolate a stuff." I was babbling. I felt so silly. Then Jacob gave me a hug. It was so warm, I could have fallen asleep to the sound of his heart beat. I hugged him back.

"Thank you Renesmee. It's the best gift I ever got." He was exaggerating I was sure, but it made me feel good to hear him say it anyway. "And I would like nothing better than to be your Valentine Nessie." I was blushing every shade of red, but I was happy. He really liked my gift. I had worked so hard on it, and he loved it.

"Go ahead, Jacob. Eat it." Then Jacob laughed a little.

"I'm not sure I want to. It's the first gift I ever got from you. I think I want to keep it forever."

"Eww, Jacob, than it will get all moldy and gross."

"Not if I keep it in the freezer." He smiled at me. It was kind of silly for him to want to preserve his gift, but as long as he liked it that was all that I cared about. "So did Edward know you were doing this for me?" I nodded. "That explains why he's been extra sarcastic with me these past few days." We both laughed. Then he closed the box that held the candy and reached his hand out to me. "Come on, let's go back to the cottage and watch Disney movies." I took his hand without a second thought. When we got back to the cottage, we spent the rest of the day watching every Disney movie ever made.


	4. Eggs and Bunnies

Eggs and Bunnies

Jacob was holding my hand while we were walking through the grocery store in Forks. I had grown yet again since February. Then I looked like I could be six, now I looked like I could be a very small eight year old. Whenever we were in the grocery store, people would always stop to talk to me, saying that they thought I was cute. I recognized the girl that was standing in the aisle. I had never met her personally but I had seen her in momma's and daddy's high school year book. Her name was Lauren. I couldn't remember her last name at the moment. I remembered momma telling me that she was never fond of Lauren and that they had never gotten along while they were in school. Daddy had said that she was one for holding a grudge. Apparently, she hated momma because a guy that she liked asked momma out to the spring dance or something. When momma had simply said not to worry about her, I brushed Lauren off and looked at the other pictures in the yearbook. She was in the dairy aisle looking at eggs when she noticed me with Jacob walking down the aisle. Her face seemed to light up the moment she saw me.

"Oh my god, she is sooooo cute." She had a very irritating voice. I never minded being praised and being told that I was beautiful, I just wish people wouldn't scream about it. I may be a child but that doesn't mean I'm def. She kneeled in front of me, looking me in the eye. Then I saw some strange spark of familiarity pass on her face. "Is she you daughter." She didn't say this with nearly as much enthusiasm.

"No, she's not my daughter. I'm just a family friend. You're Lauren Miller right?" MILLER, that's what it was.

"Yeah, I am. Who are her parents than?" Her tone was beginning to bug me. The politeness almost sounded forced now.

"Edward Cullen's her dad. Bella Cullen is her mom." Jacob never really cared if people knew that I was actually Edward Cullen's and Bella Swan Cullen's biological daughter. He hated lying to people and he thought the resemblance between all three of us was far too great to ignore. So he just flat out told people. Daddy always had something to say to him when he did. Emmett and Seth always teased Jacob about his indifference. They would both have a good laugh after daddy was done yelling at him and Emmett would say, 'You better watch it Jacob. One of these days, Edward'll get tired of yelling at you and just shove a silver pole up your ass.' Daddy would then throw something at Emmett for saying a bad word in front of me, and Emmett would start laughing again. Lauren's facial expression changed from forcingly polite, to blatantly annoyed.

"Really?" She then went back to what she was doing. Jacob rolled his eyes at her, grabbed four cartons of eggs, put then in the cart and walked away, still holding my hand firmly. When we were in the next aisle, Jacob had his little mini rant.

"Jesus, I knew that girl and Bella didn't get along in high school but god damn." I laughed a little. He stopped the cart, kneeled down to face me and took my tiny shoulders in his enormous hands. "You didn't hear me say that okay? I would rather that Edward continue to acknowledge Emmett as your primary source of bad words one on one." I laughed again. Jacob rarely ever swore in front of me. Those incidences when he would were few and far between. If there was anyone I learned those words from, it was Emmett. It angered daddy to no end though. And Emmett never saw anything wrong with not only swearing in front of me, but explaining to me exactly what the word means and other situations where that word could be used.

"Emmett's funny." He really was, even if his humor tended to be vulgar. Jacob wasn't too thrilled about Emmett teaching me swear words either.

"Yeah, Nessie, he's really funny. He'll have you cussing like a sailor by the time you're one." I giggled. Knowing Emmett, I didn't doubt it. We got to another aisle that was full of chocolate bunnies, little bird things called peep and a wide array of chocolate eggs. Jacob grabbed a large handful of peeps and then got a few chocolate bunnies and eggs. When we went to the next aisle, he grabbed a handful of watercolor paints. I decided now was as good a time as any to ask Jacob what he was doing.

"What is all this stuff for?" Jacob turned his attention to all the things that he had in the cart. He looked back at me and smiled at me.

"It's Easter tomorrow. The pack wanted to do a fun little Easter thing. This will be the first year that Quil will be spending Easter with Claire. Sam is bringing Emily, Jared is bringing Kim, Paul is bringing my sister Rachael and so on." Jacob's hand then went to the back of my head and patted me gently. He ran his fingers through my curls one time and then put his hands back on the cart.

"Am I allowed to come or is it a strictly pack gathering?" Jacob stopped moving the cart and looked at me a moment. He didn't look mad or surprised; he was just kind of looking.

"I didn't think you would want to honestly. I know that you hate the smell of eggs. And you don't like chocolate. And Rachael will be cooking for us." I winced. Oh the joy of Rachael's cooking. It was nice that she was trying, but it was blatantly inedible food. One time she was making cookies for everyone and she got the sugar and salt mixed up. I didn't need to have human taste buds to know that was bad. "Besides, I kind of assumed that Edward already had something planned for the family, this being your first Easter and all." I looked to make sure that no one was in the aisle, looking. When I saw that the coast was clear, I hopped into the shopping cart and stood up so I was facing Jacob.

"I can always ask if I can come. I'm sure that if I ask, daddy won't mind. Besides, Rachael's cooking isn't that bad." Jacob laughed loudly. I'm sure everyone in the store stopped what they were doing when they heard him laugh. I liked his laugh though. It didn't sound like a donkey was in pain the way Paul's laugh was. His had a strange bass sounding quality.

"Right Nessie. This coming from the little girl that thinks all human food tastes like dirt." He kept laughing, though not as loudly. When his laugh calmed a little more, he looked at me again and put his hand on my face and rubbed my cheek. "Do you want to spend Easter with us Nessie?" I beamed a smile that I knew always made him putty in my hands.

"Yes, Jacob, I would love to." Then I hopped off of the cart and started walking on my own.

"By the way, Nessie." I turned around to face Jacob. He looked like he was embarrassed about something. Why would he be embarrassed?

"Yeah?"

"I know that you know better and all, but Claire doesn't. So when we go tomorrow, would you mind pretending that you believe in the Easter Bunny?" The what? There was an animal for this holiday? Valentine's Day had a weird enough mascot as it was. Even after daddy explained to me who Cupid was, it was still the dumbest thing I'd heard. I liked the version daddy explained to me much more than the watered down baby in a diaper that the holiday portrayed. The real Cupid had been beautiful and wore the same clothes as any of the other gods. Jacob took in the confused and slightly annoyed expression on my face. "The Easter Bunny is supposed to be this bunny that hides chocolate eggs in these random places for kids to find. I know you think it's silly but pretend you believe okay? Quil has everyone pretending for Claire."

"Why should we pretend?" Jacob sighed.

"Renesmee, you forget that Claire is only three years old, physically and mentally. She still believes in this sort of stuff. That's the beauty of being a kid, they're blissfully ignorant. You still are too sometimes." Jacob laughed a little to himself at the last thing he said. I didn't feel like pushing that subject so I stayed on the initial one.

"Okay, sure. If it's for Claire, then I'll pretend the Easter Bunny is real." Jacob raised his eyebrow at me. I sighed. "And I'll pretend that Rachael's cooking is the best food I've ever eaten." He laughed again. He walked over to me, lifted me up into a hug, kissed my head and I hugged him back. Taking my spot in the nook of his shoulder.

"That's all I ask Nessie, that's all I ask." But it still bugged me that Rachael didn't like me. I had never done anything to her to make her dislike me so much. It wasn't like she went out of her way to show that she didn't like me. She just never acknowledged me. If I tried to talk to her, she would keep the conversation as brief as possible and then run off to Paul to talk to him.

"Jacob?" He took his face away from the top of my head and rearranged me on his chest so that I was facing him again.

"Yeah Nessie?"

"Why does Rachael hate me so much?" Jacob gave me a 'what are you talking about' look.

"Nessie, where would you get that idea?" I touched my hand to his face and showed him every interaction that had ever occurred between me and Rachael, all of which had clear indications that she didn't like me. "Oh Nessie, it's not that she doesn't like you. She does like you, she thinks you're adorable. She just doesn't know how to feel around you is all. She knows that the Quileute wolves are supposed to be enemies of vampires and she just finds it strange that a vampire and a human would have a child and that I would imprint on one." I already knew that Jacob had imprinted on me. I didn't quite know what it meant, I just knew it was something significant. Whenever I tried to ask daddy or anybody what it meant, they all told me the same thing, 'I'll explain it when you're older.'

"That doesn't mean she has to make every effort not to acknowledge me." I made a pouty face at Jacob.

"Just bare with her Nessie. She'll open up to you eventually. That's just the way Rachael is sometimes. She's very to herself. But once she gets used to you, she can be really chatty. Just give her time okay, she'll come around eventually." I nodded at him and laid my head back down on his shoulder. Jacob finished the rest of the shopping that he needed to do. When we found the shortest line, it was still really long. Jacob kept me in his arms. "Do you want to help Claire find her eggs tomorrow?" I looked at him and thought about it. I did think it was a little silly, but I did like Claire. She thought I was wonder girl because I grew so fast. She was cute and she made me laugh a lot. Poor Quil was a much abused nanny and loved every minute of it. I always thought that was cute.

"Sure, I'll help her." Jacob gave me a wide grin and kissed my forehead. After we were done paying for everything, we went back out to the car and went back to La Push. Billy was waiting for us when we got there. Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth were there too. Jacob's pack had volunteered for egg coloring duty, so I've been told, and Sam's pack was in charge of hiding all of the eggs. Claire wasn't going to come until tomorrow. I helped Jacob take out all the supplies and put them all on the counters and the kitchen table. It was such a small table and it was hard to work on, but it was still fun.

"Nessie, you should handle draining the eggs. I think you're more likely not to break any of them." Quil said to me. He really wanted tomorrow to be fun for Claire. I agreed to drain the eggs. I used a thick needle that Emily had lent to them and used the needle to scramble the egg so it would poor out. When most of the content was out, I drained it with water from the sink, keeping the water gentle of course and not filling the egg all the way. I had eight eggs done in less than five minutes.

"Awesome Nessie. At this rate we should be done in under an hour." Quil spouted his praise. None of the eggs were damaged and they all ended up looking really cute. I decided to bring one home to momma and daddy tomorrow when I went home. I had already called daddy asking if I could spend Easter with Jacob. We hadn't had anything planned for tomorrow so daddy said it was alright. I pushed my luck and asked if I could sleep over. I didn't have to worry about lacking in something to wear or in danger of not having a tooth brush. I had an extra set of things at Jacob's apartment cause I was there so often. Begrudgingly, though I knew that his annoyance was over dramatized, he said I could spend the night.

After we had finished the eggs, Quil took all of them back to his place so he would be sure that the eggs would be okay. Jacob got back into his rabbit and drove us back to his apartment. Jacob had just gotten his own place last month. We had recently gotten everything unpacked. Jacob had managed to get his GED and had a good job working for some car repair shop in Seattle and he got good pay. He had gotten the job right after the mess with the Volturi was done and he was finally able to concentrate on those things. It was a pretty good sized apartment and I could live with the fact that the hallways reeked of bad Korean and Indian food. I had my own room, though it was kind of small, I still liked it. I had a bed and a small dresser for the few things that I kept here for whenever I spent the night. I had a small desk that held an iPod stand and a charger for the phone that Rosalie had gotten me when she had bought Jacob's phone. Mine was a blue razor. Jacob was saving for a new phone. 'This stone age phone is grinding on my last nerve' he would say. It was one of those cell phones from the eighties that could kill a wild cat if it came at you. That's how Jacob always described it to people. But of course he pretended to love it whenever Rosalie was around.

My bed was a small twin bed that was positioned at the window in the corner of the room. A small table sat next to my bed and held a lamp. That stand was where I kept my spare pajamas and tooth brush. The desk was across from my bed. The closet was in the center between my bed and desk on the wall. Jacob had the master bedroom which wasn't too much larger than my room. The only thing his room had that mine didn't was a walk-in closet, small but still a walk-in, and his own bathroom. We walked into Jacob's apartment and had the pleasure of smelling what his neighbors were having for dinner. I felt my stomach turn uncomfortably. I wrinkled my nose. Jacob saw me do that and chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Nessie, I've been told that they're planning on moving to Seattle soon." I smiled at him. We got into the apartment and Jacob got started with his normal routine. He took my coat and hung it up on the peg near the door, put his keys on the counter, and checked his phone messages. He only had one from Sam reminding him that they were meeting tomorrow at Billy's house for the Easter party. I went to my room to hook up my phone and iPod, then went back to the main room of the apartment. Jacob had turned on the news. Nothing interesting was going on in the world, so he changed the channel to a game that was playing.

"Charlie is coming tomorrow by the way." He was coming from the couch and walking over to where I was standing.

"Grandpa's coming?!" I was excited. Grandpa was always the best. He had no idea why I was growing so fast, but he never questioned it. I even showed him an image once by accident and he didn't question that either. He gave me a horrified/intrigued/confused/proud look when I did it but after the initial shock wore off he didn't ask questions. He simply acknowledged it as a sign that I was special. Jacob would always confirm that thought.

"Yeah, Billy invited him. He didn't want to be the only adult there. Sue and the other elders have other things they need to do tomorrow so they won't be able to come. Billy knew that Charlie has Sunday's off anyway, so he called him and asked him to join us and he said he would." I bounced up and down with excitement. Then I stopped. He would be shocked when he saw me.

"Do you think he'll be freaked out by how much I've changed since the last time he saw me?" Jacob shrugged.

"Most likely. But once you charm him again, he'll have forgotten about the whole thing." He smiled at me and knocked my chin gently with his closed fist. I smiled back at him and went to hug him around his neck. He wrapped his long, strong arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"I'm sure you're right, Jacob." Jacob chuckled a little.

"Aren't I always?" I began to laugh with him. We spent the rest of the evening playing board games like clue and scrabble. I knew that Jacob hated playing scrabble, but he liked that it was good for my spelling and that was good enough for him. He never won, and never complained about it. He had beaten me in clue a few times before though. When it got around seven, I heard Jacob's stomach growl. I laughed when I heard it. He looked at me and smiled a little. It was a guilty smile. "Could you make me dinner?" I laughed at his silly smile. Daddy had taught me how to cook some of Jacob's favorite foods. He really liked stake done rare with a potato and macaroni and cheese. I knew that dish by heart, so I went with that. Jacob got out the little stool he had made for me and I stood on it to start making him dinner. "You know Nessie, sometimes is so easy to forget that you're not even a year old yet." He laughed a little and I joined him.

"I get that a lot." We laughed again, a little harder this time. I started with the macaroni and cheese from scratch. That would take the most time to make. Once the macaroni was in the oven, I started the potato and put that in with the macaroni to bake with it. The meat wasn't frozen so that made my job easier. I cooked it so that it was rare, just the way Jacob liked his stake. Everything was done around the same time and ready to serve after a half hour. Jacob smelled it appreciatively and smiled back at me. I had moved to sit next to him at his little table.

"Perfect as always Nessie." I smiled and looked down at the table. I felt myself blushing. I always blushed when he complemented me, even if it was the smallest thing, like what kind of dress I was wearing. I was never fond of dresses, but Alice insisted that they were beautiful on me and that she adored me in them. That wasn't what convinced me to wear these silly dresses though. Daddy had told me once that Jacob really liked how I looked in dresses. He thought I looked cute and that they flattered me. That was why I wore dresses all the time, because Jacob liked them on me. I watched him eat his dinner while he tried to insist that I at least eat a little of the macaroni I had made. Just to appease him, I had a small plate. I had to take Jacob's word that I was a good cook, this stuff tasted vile to me. Like eating sticky dirt. And the only other beverage in the house beside's soda was water. Water tasted strange to me too, but it wasn't nearly as bad as soda. That stuff tasted like carbonated mud. If I drank it, I felt like I was drinking something that had been taken from a murky swamp and added a sour flavor to it. Water only tasted like drinking iron to me. After dinner, Jacob cleaned his plate and helped me clean the dishes. Then he walked over to the freezer and opened it. "Do you want any ice cream Nessie?" I just glared at him. He knew I didn't like ice cream either. Every human food I had ever tried tasted like dirt or mud to me. Asking me a day later didn't change that. He laughed at my expression. "Just thought I'd ask hun."

I blushed again at his choice of nickname. He would do that sometimes. He would call me honey or baby or sweetheart or any other pet name on occasion. It always made me blush when he called me things like that. They were the same pet names that Emmett would use with Rosalie, or daddy would call momma, or Sam would call Emily. They were pet names that people gave to their loved ones. It always made me feel special when he called me those things. Jacob took out a fudge cycle and started eating it. We walked into the living room and watched the game for a few minutes before Jacob finished eating his treat. He went over to his small stand where he kept all of his movies and began to browse through his movies. He didn't have as much of a selection as daddy, Emmett and Jasper did, but that wasn't bad. A lot of the movies they had were really old movies like Casa Blanca and such. I preferred the comedies by Mel Brooks and the classic horrors with Vincent Price and Hitchcock. Jacob had all of these movies. He still had the wide array of Disney movies that I loved, but I wasn't really in the mood for Disney tonight.

"What are you in the mood for Nessie?" He moved out of the way so I could see his selection. I already knew what he had to offer, but I liked to look anyway so I could decide what movie I wanted to watch. My eyes rested on the movie Space Balls.

"You in the mood for an annoying Druid princess and a dog man thing named Barf?" He laughed and pulled out Space Balls for us to watch. Then my eyes rested on Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It was without a doubt one of the dumbest, most half witted movies I had ever seen in my short life, and yet it was one of my favorites. I always found British people funny because of that movie. I think that was why Alister made me laugh so much. The Holy Grail was one of the first movies I had ever seen with Jacob, and ever since I watched that movie, I couldn't take British people seriously, I just started laughing. And Alister had a heavy British accent that had me in stitches every time he talked. He never thought it was funny, but he simply ignored me. "Could we watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail after that?" He laughed a little.

"Let's see if you can stay awake through this first okay?" I nodded my head and Jacob set up the DVD and turned on the movie. He sat next to me on the couch and pressed play when the movie got to the main menu. We spent the next hour and a half laughing at the movie. When the movie was over, I stared at Jacob and made my best pouting face. He sighed. "Okay, Okay, we'll watch Monty Python too." He got up from the couch and changed the movie. When he got back to the couch, he put his arm around my shoulder and I hugged him, resting my head against his chest. I was listening to Jacob's heart beat. It was such a soothing sound. That's why I always went to Jacob when I was really sad, his heart beat always calmed me down and made me feel better. I finally fell asleep when we got to the part where King Arthur and his smart knight were tormenting the old lady and trying to get a shrubbery.

I was woken up the next morning by a large hand caressing my cheek. Jacob was already dressed and ready for the day. I was in bed now, and under the covers. I was still in my normal clothes but that was fine. I had a change of clothes here. When my eyes opened, Jacob kneeled in front of me, meeting me at my eye level. He smiled his usual bright, loving smile at me and I smiled back.

"Morning sweetheart." I buried my face into my pillow as I blushed. I touched his cheek with my hand, responding to his good morning. "Time to get up Nessie. It's eleven thirty. The party starts at noon. I laid something out for you already if that's okay. If you want something else let me know." I blinked a few times and then forced myself out of bed. I saw the dress that Jacob had put on my bed. It was the green dress that had spaghetti straps and had an empire waist. It was Jacob's favorite dress on me, of course I would wear it. I got dressed very quickly. When I got to the kitchen, Jacob was making himself a bowl of cereal. I walked into the kitchen area so I was standing next to him. He was so tall. It never ceased to shock me. I had gotten taller since I was younger but he was still huge. I only came up to just below his hip.

"When do we need to be there?" He kept eating his cereal.

"Noon, so we have to be there in fifteen minutes." Did I really sleep in that late? Oh well. Jacob probably had too. He would have woken me up if he had been awake earlier. When Jacob finished his breakfast, he got his keys and we went to his car. The party was being held at Billy's place. He had a nice piece of the woods with his house and a lot of good hiding places for the eggs. Billy was on the porch with grandpa waiting for everyone to come. When grandpa saw me get out of the car, he ran over to me.

"Hey Nessie! How have you been?" I ran to meet him and hugged him back. I couldn't jump into his arms like I could everyone else, so it was best to just hug him. "My God child, you're growing faster than a weed. I think the Quileute growth spurt may be contagious." Jacob and I laughed with grandpa. When grandpa and I had finished our hug, he continued to hold my hand as we walked to the porch where Billy was sitting.

"How are things going for you Jacob? I hear you finally got your own place." Jacob nodded at my grandpa.

"Yeah, finally. It's nice to not be so cramped anymore right dad?" Jacob winked at Billy and Billy laughed his leathery laugh.

"You bet it is. And it's nice to not have to try and sleep through your snoring anymore." I broke out laughing. I was used to it, but Jacob could snore. The first time I had ever slept over at his house, I thought there was a bear outside and I was about to wake Jacob up so we could eat it, and to my surprise, it was just Jacob's snoring. It took some getting used to, but once I was used to it, it didn't wake me up anymore. Jacob looked at me with a look of betrayal.

"Oh come on Nessie, I don't snore _that_ loudly." I walked over to Jacob and put my hand on his. I showed him the image I had in my head. Jacob sleeping in his bed, awkwardly sprawled out, mouth wide open and snoring loud enough to drown out a chainsaw. He gave me a half-hearted glare and I just smiled at him. "I think you're exaggerating." I sighed and ran over to Billy. I showed him the same image I had shown Jacob and Billy just busted into laughter.

"I'm sorry Jake. She has you to a T." He just kept laughing. Charles stared at everyone, not quite sure what just happened. I offered my hand to show him.

"That's alright Nessie. I'd rather not know." I smiled and shrugged. I ran back to Jacob and hugged him, asking for him to forgive me. He pretended to still be mad at me.

"Please don't be mad at me Jacob." I made the pouty face that I knew would win him over instantly. Grandpa and Billy chuckled at my expression. Jacob avoided eye contact, knowing that he would lose it the moment he saw my face.

"Oh come on Jake. How can you be mad at a face like that." Jacob sighed and looked at me. I continued to pout.

"Please Jacob." I kept pouting. In no time, Jacob was laughing lightly at my pout and kneeled down to hug me. He hauled me up so he wouldn't have to keep bending over. I rested my head on my nook on his shoulder and breathed in his musky, rosewood smell. Jacob kept chuckling into my hair.

"Little man-eater." I laughed.

"Mongrel." Jacob laughed at my retort. Jacob walked us to the porch to wait for Sam's pack to be finished hiding all the eggs. Grandpa caught up with Jacob about his new job and apartment. He was happy to hear that Jacob had gotten his GED a few weeks ago. Jacob hadn't wanted to go back to school after being out for so long, so he just got his GED instead. His friends were still in school, but they were jealous that Jacob had his own place and a good job already, thanks to momma's good reference. We had waited for ten minutes before Sam and his pack came through the woods towards the house. Everything was set up and ready. It wasn't long after that Claire had showed up in Quil's arms. She was starting to use better grammar, though she still talked like a child. Claire looked up to me and sometimes would try to talk like me. I always liked Claire. She was such a sweet girl and she knew just how to make Quil smile without even trying. They could play tag and pick-a-boo for hours together and they never got bored. It was the same thing with me and Jacob. I always had fun with him no matter what we were doing. Jacob had told me that Quil had imprinted on Claire, so their closeness made sense for what little I knew about the imprinting process.

Emily, Rachael and Kim were with him and Claire. They all ran to hug their loved ones and Jacob just ran his fingers once through my hair. I hugged around his neck. Emily looked like she was gleaming with joy today. I wondered why that would be. I showed the image to Jacob and asked why.

"I don't know. She does look happy today doesn't she?" She looked happier than usual. She hadn't looked this happy since hers and Sam's wedding. It was a simple ceremony but it was nice all the same. She actually looked happier today than she had that day. Strange. I waved at them and they waved back at me, smiling. Even Rachael looked happy to see me. She gave Sam a passionate kiss, something that you saw in the movies only much more meaningful. The others stared with joy in all of their eyes. Whatever she was so happy about, the others were just as happy about it. Sam hugged Emily while they kissed and her arms wrapped securely around his neck. I overheard what Sam and Emily talked about.

"What has you so happy about today?" he said in a husky voice that was happy as well.

"I'll tell you at dinner tonight when everyone's together." He smiled again and they kissed once more. A kiss that was just as passionate and loving as the first. That's when Embry, Seth and Leah came. Leah made a sour face and went into the house without saying much to anyone. Seth came over to where Jacob and I were on the porch. Seth pinched my cheek gently. I never minded when Seth did that. He never made a huge thing about pinching my cheeks like other people had. He did it gently. I smiled at him.

"Hey Nessie. How is everyone? I haven't seen Edward and Bella in ages." I giggled. He was exaggerating. It had only been two weeks or so since the last time he saw them. But I thought I'd humor him.

"They're good. Daddy told me to tell you he said hi." Seth's smile widened a little. He was always smiling it seemed like.

"Back at him. You ready for your first Easter?" I nodded my head and Jacob tightened his grip on me a little and then released. He was giving me an encouraging hug. When Claire said she was ready, we started hunting for the eggs. I had found most of them on my own but I let Claire be the one to find them all. I would lead her where I had seen an egg and let her find it and act amazed when she did. Rosalie told me one time that toddlers like that sense of accomplishment.

"Wook, I found anoder egg!!!!" I started clapping my hands for her. She bounced up and down and Quil was cheering her on.

"Yay Claire!!" Quil shouted. Then I subtly led Claire in another direction where I had noticed an egg in a bush. She celebrated with every egg that she found and Quil encouraged her with his cheers. We looked for eggs for about two hours before Claire found all of the eggs. When she had found the last one, Quil pulled Claire into a twirling hug telling her how great she did and Claire hugged him back. Jacob nudged me a little with his foot.

"Thanks for helping her Nessie." I played dumb.

"I didn't help Claire. She did it all on her own." I made a proud face at Jacob. He laughed and kneeled down to hug me. I hugged him back.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Jacob was chuckling at my comment. When we had finished hugging, Jacob stood back up, keeping his hand on my head. After Quil had spun Claire around a few times, he stopped spinning and held her in his arms, her still holding her basket of eggs.

"Why don't we let Claire see what the Easter Bunny left for her?" Claire clapped her hands together, the basket now hanging from her arm.

"Yay!!! See what Easter Bunny give me!!!!" I giggled at her grammar and Jacob just chuckled. We went back to the tables that Billy had set up outside. It was cloudy outside but nothing that was too bad. The news had said that there wouldn't be any rain today. Claire spent the next hour looking and playing with the little toys she found in the eggs and Quil tried hard to tell Claire to save the chocolates for after dinner. It wasn't dinner yet, but Rachael called everyone's attention by tapping on her glass of water.

"Emily, isn't there something you wanted to tell everyone?" She was smiling widely at Emily. I had never seen her smile like that, except whenever she looked at Paul. Sam and everyone else focused their attention on Emily and what she had to say.

"Rachael, I wanted to wait until dinner." She gave her a half-hearted scold.

"Oh come on Emily. This is news that can't wait any longer." She smiled at Sam and winked at him. Sam didn't give her gesture much thought. He stared at Emily waiting for her to say what was going on. Emily took in a deep breath.

"Okay, if you say so." She looked at Sam with the love and adoration in her face that she had earlier. Even her scar didn't look gruesome anymore because of how happy she was. "Sam." Sam smiled at her, his smile a little concerned.

"Yeah Emily?" Emily took Sam's hand in both of hers, never taking her eyes off of him. She actually began to cry a little. Sam's face took on a look of concerned. But that concern was slashed from his face when Emily took Sam's hand and placed it on her lower abdomen.

"I'm pregnant Sam." Sam's face showed he was shocked. Then his face started to turn happy. Leah even smiled a little, though I'm sure she wasn't as thrilled as everyone else. Sam's face kept looking more and more contentedly blown away. He looked like he might shed a tear. He didn't, but he looked like he would.

"Really?" That's all he said, all he needed to say. Emily started crying from happiness. She nodded her head and Sam's smile beamed back at her. When Sam kissed her, everyone started clapping and cheering. They were inseparable for what seemed like forever. Paul hugged Rachael and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"When are you and I gonna have a baby huh?" I heard a cracking sound, which could only be Paul's nose. Billy gave Jacob thumbs up for the punch and mumbled 'good boy Jake'. Everyone else except Sam and Emily, who were still kissing, started laughing.

"You knock up my sister and so help me god I will rip off your head and shove it up your ass." Everyone kept laughing while Rachael yelled at Jacob and Paul repositioned his nose. It was amazing that Paul's nose was still straight. I had lost count of how many times Jacob has punched him in the nose a long time ago.

"I would never knock her up!! Besides, we're engaged anyway." I giggled. Paul had asked Rachael to marry him on Valentine's Day. Jacob had been so happy when he left the house that day and then came back to the house the next day cranky as a crab. It wasn't that he didn't like Paul per se. It was more that he felt Rachael could do better.

"Please don't remind me." I put my hand on Jacob's arm. He was starting to shake a little.

"I will remind you. We're engaged and we're getting married in June." Jacob was about to lose it and I knew it. I didn't have many eggs in my basket, but I had enough. I picked up one egg and threw it at Paul's head. After just staring at me, shocked that I would throw something at him, Jacob started laughing, followed by everyone else, including Sam and Emily. Jacob was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"That's why I love you Nessie." I blushed again. He continued to laugh and I laughed with him. Rachael kept yelling at Jacob for punching Paul and how hard I was going to be to get the blood out of his shirt. After Rachael had gotten her fill of yelling at Jacob, she and Emily went into the house to start dinner. Sam didn't stop smiling the whole time we were there. He didn't even stop smiling when he started eating Rachael's cooking. It didn't have a weird after taste this time so that was good at least. Emily had helped Rachael make a creamy chicken paste thing with broccoli. I whispered to Jacob.

"Is it any good? I can't tell." Jacob laughed lightly.

"It's actually not bad. She over cooked the chicken a little but it's better than what she's done in the past." We continued to eat dinner, everyone talking amongst themselves. Jacob and Seth talked to each other for most of the dinner. Grandpa and Billy were making plans to go fishing next week. Grandpa had taken me with him on a fishing trip once and I had hated every minute of it. I didn't see the appeal in it. It involved to much sitting. I ended up falling asleep on Jacob's shoulder. Emily, to everyone's silent relief, had taken on making dessert for everyone. She made an apple pie with French Vanilla ice cream on top. Jacob ate that in seconds. (Note to self, Jacob likes apple pie). After everyone had finished eating and had spent hours talking, the sun began to go down and Claire was falling asleep in her chair. Everyone said goodbye to one another and Jacob and I drove back to the house. The clock read eight twenty five.

"That was a long Easter party." Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, it was. But it was fun. I'm so happy for Sam. He was wanting to start a family. She's certainly gonna be happy for the next few days." Jacob smiled to himself while driving on the road. I thought about Emily and how happy she was about her pregnancy. I was actually jealous of her I realized. I kind of wanted a baby of my own suddenly. I didn't know how to get one, but I'm sure Jacob would tell me how.

"Hey Jacob?"

"Yeah Nessie?"

"I want a baby." Jacob slammed on the breaks of his car and we came to a screeching stop. He just stared out his front window, looking at nothing with a shocked and almost guilty expression on his face. I just looked at him and waited for his answer. When he finally looked at me, his face was a mixture of so many emotions at once that I wasn't sure what it was he was feeling.

"What?"

"I want a baby. How can I get one?" Jacob's eyes just started to widen. He swallowed hard.

"Ummm……..Nessie……..I don't think you realize what goes into having a baby. It takes two people to make a baby." He was shaking again. Not the shaking that he did whenever he was fazing. It was a different kind of shaking entirely, like he was scared to answer me.

"Will you help me make one then?" His hands snapped his steering wheel. I got nervous then. Had I made him mad? What did I do, what did I say?

"Nessie………….It's..more complicated than that. There's a whole process to it." He was still shaking and he was holding part of his steering wheel in his hands.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad Jacob." I wasn't sure what I had done, but whatever it was, it had made Jacob angry or scared, and I felt bad about that. Jacob loosened up and looked at me. He dropped the steering wheel parts he was holding.

"No. No Nessie you didn't make me mad. It's just that you're too young to have a baby. And if I 'helped you' with that, Edward would skewer me and make me bleed to death." I was confused now.

"Why?" Jacob was getting nervous again. Why? What was it about this that always made everyone so hesitant to answer me?

"Well………..ummmmm………you see Nessie……..when two people decide they want to have a baby……..they do something called have sex…and…..well……ummm………..oh god……..sex…to put it frankly….is when two people….well……you see Nessie…men and women have different sexual organs and those organs are aroused to join the two together……and….when they do that..they make a baby." That made no sense to me. I just looked at him with a strange look on my face.

"Why can't I have a baby?" He stiffened further. This subject was making him uncomfortable, I knew, but I wanted to understand why I couldn't have a baby. It sounded nice to have one, so why should I be deprived that?

"Because you're too young Nessie. At this point in your life….you're physically unable to have a child because you're not a woman yet. You're still just a little girl. Girls don't become fertile until they have their first period." I was even more confused now.

"What?" Jacob sighed heavily.

"What would you say if I told you to ask Bella?"

"I'd say why can't you just tell me."

"Because Nessie….this sort of thing is a mother daughter sort of talk. And honestly, I don't know how to explain this to you in a way that won't gross you out." I stared at Jacob for a few seconds before shrugging it off. I could tell that this was making Jacob uncomfortable so I decided to wait until I could ask momma. When we were in front of the house I heard daddy fuming to momma. He knew what I was going to ask her to explain to me. "Okay Nessie, I'm glad you had a good time."

"I did. And Rachael's cooking is getting better. It only tasted like plain dirt this time." Jacob laughed his husky laugh. He reached over to hug me and I hugged him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay babe." I blushed at the word.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." When I got out of the car, Jacob didn't leave until I got to the door. I opened the door to the house and had what ended up being the most awkward and overall uncomfortable conversation with momma and daddy we had ever had.


	5. Six Flags

Six Flags

It was summer at last. Jacob was allowed a two-week vacation for the month of June from work. Paul's and Rachael's wedding was a nice little event. He had graduated from high school and they decided to have the ceremony a few days after that. One of the elders performed the ceremony, keeping it traditional by Quileute standards. Though Jacob would never admit it, I knew he was happy for his sister. He made a toast to them and everything. I noted for that day that I hated Champaign. I asked Jacob if I could have any and he let me have a sip. That's all it took to turn me off to any form of alcohol. It smelled good, but tasted horrible. Claire had been the flower girl for the wedding. She had thrown a bunch of peddles that were from flowers she had picked the morning of the wedding. I was with her, so the flowers she picked were all in full bloom. Alice had insisted on helping with the planning and had promised that she wouldn't go over the top. After weeks of reluctance, Rachael agreed to have Alice set up everything only because Alice had promised it would be free of charge. She was even planning Jared's and Kim's wedding. They weren't having their wedding until the fall. It was Kim's favorite season.

The wedding was really the only thing that had taken up Jacob's schedule for his summer vacation. Alice had wanted to go on a huge family vacation, but Jasper changed that plan when he decided he wanted to have a vacation with just him and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett followed suit and made plans for their own romantic getaway. Carlisle, Esme, momma and daddy just wanted to stay home. Jacob and I were driving home from the wedding. Momma and daddy had already left. I stayed after to help Jacob clean a little. I was thinking about what I wanted to do with Jacob while he was on vacation. It wasn't very often that I could spend so much time with him. Normally I wouldn't end up seeing him until later in the day and on weekends when he had his days off. And he could only spend a few hours with me before he went on patrol with his and Sam's pack. Because Emily was pregnant, Sam was considering giving up his wolf so he would be better able to help Emily. He was gradually giving his authority over to Jacob. Poor Jacob was always half asleep on the weekends.

"What can we do for fun while you're on vacation?" Jacob kept his eyes on the road, but his expression changed to one of thought. I thought more about it too. Finally, Jacob came up with a suggestion.

"Would you like to go with me to Six Flags? They opened up for the summer a few days ago." I had never heard of Six Flags. I never watched any TV other than the movies that I watched with Jacob and the occasional sports game that I usually tuned in and out of.

"Is it fun?" Jacob gave me his excited smile. I guess that was a yes.

"It's awesome Nessie. There's something for everyone at Six Flags. I doubt you would like any of the kid rides, but the roller coasters are to die for! And they have a water park too. It's really expensive though so I only got to go once when I was younger." Six Flags. It sounded like fun. I already looked like I was seven or eight anyway. I wondered if I would be able to get on any of the roller coasters. I touched his arm and showed him the image of me riding a roller coaster asking him if I could. "Not alone. The park requires that if you want to go on one of the really big roller coasters, you have to go on it with an adult. In other words, no roller coasters unless I'm with you." Jacob pointed to himself as he said that last part. I didn't complain about that. I had figured we would have done that anyway. "Luckily you're a good height so getting on the rides shouldn't be a problem for you anyway. Just don't tell them you're only nine months old okay?" We laughed. My growing had slowed a little and was subtly getting slower, but I was still growing fast. I went from the size of a baby to the size of a small eight year old within nine months time. Jacob and daddy still worry about it, but Nahuel, while he was here, assured them that it was normal and that I would stop around six or seven. It had been that way for him and all of his sisters. The only difference was that his sister's grew a little bit more slowly than he had.

When we got back to the house, I heard daddy playing the piano. He was playing my song this time. When we walked into the house, momma was reading Withering Heights for the however many'th time. Even daddy didn't know how many times she had read that book. Momma had read it to me once a few months ago and I hated it. I thought Heithcliff was an evil, deplorable man and Catharine just annoyed me. I found her to be flippant and over all a ditsy bitch.

"Watch your language Renesmee." Daddy's voice was stern. Sorry daddy. He didn't stop playing his piano. Momma looked up from her book with an amused smile on her face. Emmett was standing next to me and Jacob now.

"What did you think Nessie?" Emmett looked a little too excited. I didn't want to make daddy any angrier so I played dumb.

"About what Emmett?" I smiled innocently at him and daddy just laughed lightly. Daddy cleared his throat before Emmett could say anything else. Momma laughed lightly and went back to reading her book. I remembered what Jacob and I were talking about in the car and I heard daddy give an agitated sigh. I knew he already knew what I wanted to talk to him about but I knew that Jacob would feel better hearing the conversation since he was involved. "Daddy?" He stopped playing the piano and turned around to face me. Jacob was standing right behind me. Daddy looked at him.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would you take her to a theme park where she can't go on any of the rides except the ones for toddlers?" Jacob just smiled and shrugged. Daddy already knew what he was going to say, but Jacob said it out loud anyway.

"She can't go on the rides alone. But as long as I'm with her, there won't be any problems. Besides, I won't let her go on anything to major." Daddy's expression didn't get any less annoyed.

"And you think that makes me feel better?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Edward, Nessie's half-vampire. What's the worst a few twirls on a roller coaster gonna do to her? And you know perfectly well that I would never take her on those rides if I didn't know they were safe." Daddy sighed, knowing that was true, and went over to the computer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see how the weather is supposed to be tomorrow. There's no way in hell I'm letting you take her to Six Flags without me supervising." Jacob let out an annoyed sigh. "That's my final offer Jacob. Take it or leave it." Jacob groaned.

"Fine. But what if it's sunny tomorrow? I'm not gonna cancel on her just because you're allergic to the sun." I giggled.

"Very funny mongrel." Daddy looked at the weather report. "You're in luck Jacob. It's going to be cloudy tomorrow. They don't anticipate it will rain. Looks like I'll be able to go with you tomorrow."

"Whoopdy-do." I laughed at Jacob's exaggerated displeasure. I went over to where daddy was sitting on his chair and he opened his arms to me so I could hop onto his lap. When I got there, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I touched daddy's cheek with my hand showing him the many fights that he and Jacob have had throughout my life and asked him to promise to be good.

"Okay, Nessie, I promise I'll be nice to him tomorrow." I smiled at daddy and then looked towards Jacob, giving him my best lecturing look, mentally giving Jacob the same request.

"What are looking at me like that for? I'm the nice one in this little relationship." He gestured his hand between him and pointing at my daddy. I crossed my arms at him to emphasize my point. "Okay, Okay, I'll behave too." He rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed with me. Daddy laughed at something that Jacob thought. Jacob turned his attention to momma. "You want to join us Bells?" Momma looked up from her book to look at Jacob and gave him a look that clearly asked if he was all there.

"What do you think the answer to that one is Jacob?" Jacob laughed.

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader." Jacob looked at daddy and daddy rolled his eyes.

"Take a wild guess than." Momma's tone stayed a single flawless note of controlled aggravation. Jacob just chuckled again.

"Okay, I get it. You never were a fan of heights were you? Some things never change even if you become a vampire, huh?" Momma smiled at Jacob and nodded her head. Daddy, still holding me, walked away from the computer and back over to momma where she was sitting. "Where's the fortune teller by the way? Why didn't you just ask her how the weather would be tomorrow?" I looked at Jacob.

"They left after the wedding. Jasper wanted to go on a little vacation with her." Jacob shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Where are they going this time?" This question he directed towards daddy.

" Madagascar ." Jacob made a face. "The wild life is really rich there. And it's a really nice secluded area."

"I thought only scientists were allowed to go there." Daddy shook his head.

"If you pay enough, anyone can go."

"Maybe, but what could they possibly do for fun in Madagascar?" Daddy turned his head to look at Jacob and made a 'what do you think' face at him. I suddenly remembered the talk that I had with momma and daddy about this kind of stuff on Easter and I felt myself getting sick.

___________Easter___________

I walked into the house after Jacob had dropped me off from the Easter party he and the Quileutes had. On the way back home, I had asked Jacob if I could have a baby like Emily. He just looked at me like a deer in headlights. After trying to explain why I couldn't have a baby, in an awkward voice and stuttering though most of the conversation, he just told me to ask momma about it, "This is a mother daughter kind of conversation" he had said. When I walked into the house, daddy just had his hand over his face. He obviously already knew what I was going to ask him about and was just as uncomfortable about the conversation as Jacob had been. Momma, however, wasn't briefed on the problem and was standing in front of daddy asking him what was wrong. Everyone else was sitting in the living room watching TV or reading something. I walked over to daddy and was about to touch his hand to show him the conversation that Jacob and I had on the drive over.

"Don't bother Renesmee, I already know your question." He sounded annoyed. Most likely indirectly aiming it towards Jacob. Momma looked at me, then looked back at daddy.

"What is it? What is she asking?" I walked over to momma and touched her hand, showing her the image of the conversation that Jacob and I had on the drive home. Momma looked paler than usual suddenly. "Oh God." I was getting frustrated now. Emmett looked away from the game and back at us.

"What's the matter Nessie?" I began to walk over to him to show him the same thing when daddy grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Please don't show him." His voice was stern and so was his face. Was I in trouble? "No Renesmee, you're not in trouble. This is just a very awkward conversation is all." I turned back to face daddy, anticipating his explanation. Daddy sighed heavily. I continued to look at him. When I didn't get a response, I just came out and asked my question, knowing someone would answer me.

"Why can't I have a baby?" Emmett started laughing. Everyone else just looked at me in shock, even Rosalie. Emmett's laugh played its bass musical quality through the room while everyone else just stood there in silence. When Emmett's laugh finally calmed down a little, he got up from the couch and walked over to me. I turned to look at him.

"For the love of god Emmett, please don't explain it to here that way." Daddy read what Emmett was thinking. I looked at Emmett with an innocent, but demanding face.

"Well Nessie, this is how it goes." As Emmett explained the process to me, my eyes kept getting wider and wider. When daddy tried to intervene, Emmett would tell him, 'she's gonna learn this on her own eventually, so why not explain it to her now?'. Emmett explained to me what parts were involved, who normally did what and who produced what, where everything went and even what I could expect it to feel like. When he finished explaining the process to me, I thought I was on the verge of vomiting. Then, while my face was still in disgusted shock, Carlisle took over and explained the process of pregnancy to me and the reasons why I was currently physically incapable of having a baby but that once I had my first period, I would be able to have a baby. I remembered Carlisle asking Nahuel if I would ever be able to have kids in the future. From what Nahuel knew about his sisters, apparently I could. When everyone finished explaining it to me, I just stared at everyone. Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett (especially Rosalie and Emmett). Alice and Jasper. And finally momma and daddy. When I was still for about five minutes, momma came a little closer to me about to put her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay honey?" I looked at her directly. Daddy had his hand over his face in embarrassment. Momma and everyone, except Emmett, had a guilty smile on their faces. I dodged momma's hands. Without saying a word, I left the room, my face still looking dumbfounded and uncomfortable. I walked back to the cottage. On my way out, I heard daddy yelling at Emmett for being way to forward with the information and that he had told me way too much, and Emmett stuck with his 'she'll figure it out eventually anyway' excuse.

__________Present_________

I hadn't spoken to anyone for a week after that. And I couldn't look at Jacob without blushing. I had felt so silly about asking him to help me get a baby, now that I knew how you got one, that I couldn't look him in the eye for a month. I just felt so embarrassed about it. Jacob's face became aware.

"Oh…….I guess they could do that." I groaned. I felt embarrassed all over again. After that conversation was finally over, daddy put me down to sit on the couch next to momma and went online to buy the tickets to go to Six Flags. He even got us the speedway pass. Jacob was excited to have those. "We are going to be the most hated people in the park with these things." I walked away from where I was and went to stand next to Jacob. I touched his hand showing him my question. Why? "With speedway passes, we don't have to wait in line. We can just go to the front and right onto the ride. When my friends and I went a few years ago we always glared at the people who had them." He chuckled lightly. I smiled to. Fewer lines meant more rides.

We took daddy's Volvo to Six Flags. The news page had been right about the weather. It was cloudy but no chance of rain. One of the few days it wasn't raining in Seattle. Because of daddy's erratic, fast pace driving, we were able to be one of the first people there and got a really good parking spot. We didn't even have to wait in line to show our tickets and get in. The rides were running but there weren't outrageous lines to get to the rides yet because it was so 'early'. It was only ten, but Jacob told me that it didn't start getting packed until eleven or twelve. Jacob had told me that Six Flags had a water park, so I was sure to where a bathing suit. I had on a pair of shorts over my swimsuit bottoms, but that was it and my hair was up in a ponytail.

When we got into the park, I was immediately excited to be there. There were roller coasters everywhere and they all went up really high. The first one I saw looked like it had loops that went in circles and took the passengers in every natural, and unnatural direction possible. I grabbed Jacob's hand, showing him the ride asking him what it was.

"That's the Batman ride. I've never been on that one, it's pretty new. I heard it's a lot of fun though. Do you want to go on that one first?" I nodded my head and started bouncing up and down with excitement. I hadn't even gone on the rides yet, and I could already tell that I would love them. When we got to the Batman ride, the line wasn't very long, but I still insisted we used the speedway pass. I really wanted to go on it. I was about to run to the ride, but Jacob lifted me up so that he was holding me in his arms. I gave him a pouty face. "Sorry Nessie, I'm not letting you out of my sight in a place this big, even for an instant." Jacob and I were walking towards the ride to take our seats, but daddy stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming daddy?" He shook his head.

"No. I'll wait for you two. It won't have the same effect on me as it will for you and Jacob." I guess that was true. Daddy could easily run faster than the speed of sound times eight and still see easily and clearly. I guess the roller coaster would feel like something he could easily do himself. When Jacob and I took our seats, we had to wait a few minutes before the ride took off. But when it did, it seemed boring at first. It was going so slowly. I touched Jacob who was in the seat next to me.

"Don't worry Nessie, it'll speed up soon. When it gets to the top and gets to the drop, that's when it gets really fun." He smiled at me and I smiled back, trusting he was right. When we got to the top, I actually got nervous. We were so high up. Everyone bellow looked like ants from here. Then the ride dropped and the fun began. We went through twists and turns, through tunnels and in the open sky. When we were out of the tunnels, the sun was blinding and when we were in the tunnels, it was illuminated only by purple lights. The ride felt like it was over way to soon. That had been a blast. Daddy was waiting for us at the exit gate. He smiled widely, hearing me shout in my head how much fun I had on the ride. Jacob had a wide grin on his face too. Obviously having enjoyed the ride as much as I had. When we got out the exit, Jacob squeezed my hand. "So, what ride do you want to go on next?"

I thought about it for a minute. There were so many rides in the park. I couldn't imagine getting to all of them in one day, even with the speedway pass. I looked around the park, trying to find a ride that appealed to me the most. I saw a roller coaster where the people on the ride were standing up. That actually looked like a lot of fun. I showed Jacob the image of the ride that caught my eye. Jacob gave me a nervous laugh.

"I think you should go with her on that ride Edward. Last time I went on that ride, I was a soprano for the rest of the say." Daddy laughed lightly. What was so wrong with that ride?

"What makes you think Nessie would have any better an experience on that ride if it was so uncomfortable for you?" After having an argument over the safety of the ride I had picked, daddy finally said no to the Iron Wolf. How ironic that Jacob wouldn't like that ride. Daddy laughed at my thought. I knew that asking Jacob what was wrong with the ride would lead to a conversation that I would rather not have, so I dropped the subject. I looked for another ride that caught my eye. I saw one of the drop rides and pointed at that one.

"Ah. Déjà vu. That's a good one." We went to the ride and skipped the line to go on the ride, earning several glares from the people that were now packing the park. When we finished that ride, I dragged daddy and Jacob to the Superman ride. From there, the Raging Bull. And from there to the Viper, the Eagle, and so on. We went through the entire park in a matter of four hours, saving the water rides for last. By the time we went on all the water rides, Jacob and I were soaking wet.

"There is no way I'm letting you into my car until you dry off." After we had went on all the rides, we went to one of the many restaurants that was in Six Flags. The food was over priced in my opinion and had no business being that expensive. Everything in the park was ghastly expensive. Before we came to the restaurant, we had stopped into a gift shop that had a lot of necklaces, shirts and stuffed Scooby doo's, Bugs Bunny's and several other Looney toons characters that I knew. I wanted to get a stuffed Coyote toy, but it was more than any stuffed animal that I had. Daddy bought it for me anyway, but it was so expensive. Jacob was eating a large pizza with sausages, mushrooms and so on. The greasy smell made me sick. When I asked him if it was good, he said it was.

"Jeez, Edward. You already say I smell like a wet dog, what difference will a little water make?" Daddy rolled his eyes.

"It makes a lot of difference. Now the smell of chlorine, sweaty humans and your own natural stink makes a smell that rivals a boy's locker room." I giggled. True, Jacob had a scent of chlorine to him now, but he still had that musky, woodsy smell that I liked. I didn't mind it all.

"Nessie thinks I smell okay, right Nessie?" He gave me pleading eyes. I giggled some more, nodded my head and hugged him. Jacob wrapped his arm around me, thankfully the arm with the hand that hadn't handled the pizza. Daddy just glared at Jacob. I gave daddy a look. You promised you would be nice.

"I am being nice honey." I sighed and Jacob chuckled lightly. After he finished his first slice of pizza, he grabbed another and looked at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to try anything here? I know you don't like pizza, but there has to be something here that you've never tried before." I groaned. Not this again. Jacob was just as anxious to find a human food I actually liked as daddy and Carlisle were. I swear, next time I saw Nahuel, I would skin him alive.

"Don't think things like that Renesmee. If Nahuel likes some human food, there has to be something that you like to."

"Yeah, but weren't all the things he liked really random?" Daddy nodded.

"He said that he liked olives, pickles and anchovies. At least of all the foods he has eaten." Jacob shuddered. He didn't like those. He thought anchovies were greasy and fishy tasting, olives were way to vinegary for him and so were pickles. To me it all tasted like sour dirt or greasy, slimy mud. We had already tried those things and they had been complete failures. Jacob looked at me again.

"Do you want the waitress to bring back a menu?" I looked at them both with the same pleading look. I really didn't want to, but daddy just gave me his 'try it before you turn your nose up at it' look. I sighed heavily and nodded my head that I would look for something I've never tried. The waitress came over to our table as if called there. She was staring at daddy with dreamy eyes. And whenever daddy would ignore her attempts at eye contact, she would turn her attention to Jacob, giving him the same appreciative look. This annoyed me immensely. It was irritating enough as it was that she was being nicer to my daddy than was necessary. But her overly sweet attitude towards Jacob made me angrier at this woman. Every time she looked at Jacob though, he would smile politely and then turn his attention entirely to me. That did make me feel a little better at least. Her tone of voice didn't help things either.

"Is there anything else I can get you gentleman." Her voice was an attempt at being sultry, and she was completely ignoring me. But true to form and listening to the annoyance in my thoughts, daddy made it better.

"My daughter would like a menu, please." The waitresses face didn't even flinch when he said I was his daughter. If anything, her face got even more hopeful. Now she assumed he was extremely good looking for a man she assumed was in his late twenties at youngest. I touched Jacob's hand, showing him what I wanted him to say. At least something along the lines of it.

"You know Edward, when your wife gets back from visiting her mom, you should take her here, just the two of you. I think she would like a nice romantic trip to Six Flags." Daddy laughed lightly and the waitress suddenly looked like she had just seen a ghost. I smiled in victory.

"That's a good idea Jacob. You should do the same." Jacob smiled and looked at me. The waitress had already left to go get me a menu. "That's not what I meant."

"I know. But you had to know I would think that." Daddy chuckled lightly and Jacob joined. I smiled at them both. When the chuckling died down, the waitress showed up with a menu and handed it to me. I opened the menu to look at all the food they had to offer. Nothing appealed to me. I didn't like chicken or any other poultry. I tried stake when it was rare, medium well, and well done, and it all tasted horrible to me. I tried chocolate, caramel, everything citrus and they all tasted bad. They had a few appetizer items that all looked and sounded horrible. Then I saw something that, amazingly, I hadn't tried. I normally shied away from any form of fish because I knew that Jacob didn't like fish. But it was the only thing on the menu I hadn't eaten. They were clams and mussels with a garlicky pasta sauce thing. I showed it to Jacob, daddy already knew what I was looking at. "Ew. You want to try that?"

"It's the only thing on the menu she hasn't tried yet. Besides, no one said you had to eat it too." Jacob winced a little but didn't say anything else. I figured I wouldn't like this, but if I didn't at least try it now, daddy and Carlisle will make me try it later. I had already tried oysters and those just tasted slimy. Daddy called over the waitress, who appeared to be severely less enthusiastic, and gave her my order. Jacob kept his arm around my shoulders. He wasn't as wet as he was an hour ago, so that was good. The waitress came back with my food twenty minutes later. The smell hit me like a punch in the face. I wanted to vomit. It had way to much garlic. The mussels and clams weren't smothered in it at least. I looked at daddy with a sad look on my face. "At least try it honey."

"Oh come on Edward. It smells bad even to me. The garlic is overpowering and the mussels and clams reek. It's like inhaling fish." While Jacob was talking, I took a mussel and put it in my mouth and began to chew. With the first chew, I was nauseated. It was horrible. I spit it out into my napkin. "You okay Nessie?" I nodded and let the gag reflex relax. I looked at daddy, and he just gave me the same look. I sighed and took a clam. It was the same. It was horrible. But something had tasted good. It wasn't the clam though. It was something else in the pasta. I poked through the pasta trying to find what was in there that I hadn't noticed. I found a mushroom. Strange. I hadn't liked mushrooms before. I took the mushroom into my mouth and tasted it. It tasted good.

"And we have a winner." Daddy said enthusiastically. I looked at daddy. "The mushrooms you had tried were normal everyday mushrooms. The mushrooms in that pasta are portabella mushrooms." Oh. They were different mushrooms was all. Interesting.

"Mushrooms? I thought she tried every mushroom under the sun."

"Not portabellas." I kept eating the mushrooms. I couldn't believe it, but I actually liked them. I ate all the mushrooms that were in the pasta. I wondered if they would taste better when they weren't smothered in garlic. "We can find out when we get home Nessie." I smiled at daddy. Jacob started playing with my hair absentmindedly while I ate the mushrooms. When there weren't any more, I stopped poking at it and the waitress came over and took it away. After daddy paid for dinner, we walked outside. It was dark out now and I heard music. It was the same annoying song that had been playing on the speakers in the park all day, but it was louder now. Then I saw the parade coming. It was so cool. Bugs and Daffy were dancing on the main float and were followed by a line of other floats that had Tweety and Sylvester and all the other Looney toon characters.

When the floats finished passing us, we left the park. The parking lot was packed now. Good thing we came early. It wouldn't have taken us long to find it regardless, but at least we didn't have to work too hard to find the car. When daddy turned on the car, I saw the clock. It was nine fifteen. Wow, that went by fast. Daddy chuckled. Jacob looked back at me, knowing that daddy was laughing at something I was thinking.

"What were you thinking about Nessie?" He was too far away for me to touch him and show him what I was thinking. He was in the front seat and I was in the back.

"The time went by really fast." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. Six Flags does that. It never feels like you've been there for very long. It always surprises you when you see what time it is when you finally leave." Jacob smiled and I smiled back. The drive back didn't take very long. We stopped by Jacob's apartment to drop him off. Before he went back into his apartment, he opened the door to the back seat where I was sitting.

"Night Jacob." I hugged him around his neck and he hugged me back, kissing the top of my head. I felt myself blushing a little.

"Night Nessie. Tomorrow we can go to first beach and build a sand castle." He smiled at me and I smiled back once again.

"Sounds like fun." I heard daddy clear his throat. Jacob chuckled and kissed me on the head one last time before he closed my door and walked into his building. When daddy and I heard him unlock his apartment and walk in, doing his usual 'just came home' routine, daddy drove us back to the house. Momma was sitting on the couch playing a string game with Esme while Carlisle was reading a medical journal. Momma looked up at us.

"How was it?" I ran over to momma and hopped into her arms. I showed her everything that happened today, including my discovery of portabella mushrooms. Momma looked at daddy. "Really? Portabella mushrooms?" Daddy nodded his head and Carlisle looked up from his book and came over to me.

"I can't believe we finally found something she likes. What else haven't we tried giving her?" Oh god not this again.

"We can talk about it more tomorrow. Nessie needs to get some sleep after today." Daddy winked at me. Thanks for the save. Daddy smiled wider. Daddy, momma and I went back home to the cottage so I could get settled in for the night. I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair. I took a quick bath to get the chlorine smell off of me. When I was in my pajamas, momma and daddy tucked me in. "I'm glad you had fun Nessie." He kissed my forehead. I thought about my appreciation for him being nice today. Daddy laughed. "It was the least I could do." Momma bent down and gave me a kiss too.

"Goodnight Renesmee."

"Night momma." Momma and daddy smiled at me and walked out of the room, turning off my lights and leaving my bedroom door slightly ajar with the hall light on. I went to sleep that night thinking about the day. It had been so fun. Jacob being there made the day that much more enjoyable. And having daddy there was the icing on the cake. I dreamed of tomorrow, when Jacob and I would build a sand castle together.


	6. 4th of July

4th of July

Jacob was taking me to Billy's house for a Fourth of July party the Quileutes were throwing today. Daddy had said he would drop me off but Jacob insisted on picking me up. Daddy didn't argue about it, so I assumed that maybe Jacob wanted to talk about something. We were half-way to Billy's house. Jacob was driving really slowly. He hadn't really said anything until now.

"I have to talk to you about something Nessie." His tone was guilty. I was suddenly uncomfortable. What was wrong? I didn't say anything, I just looked at him waiting for him to give me the bad news. "Sam hasn't perfected it yet, but he is giving up his wolf and turning command of his pack over to me. I know I said that this wouldn't happen for a few more years, but with a baby so close to coming, he really needs to concentrate on Emily and taking care of her." I touched Jacob's arm, asking him how much less I'll be able to see him. "I swear I won't let this effect our time together Nessie. I'll cut back my work hours if you want."

"No, don't do that. You need all the hours you can get." Jacob sighed lightly.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He sounded sad. I breathed deeply, taking in the smell of his car and his musky, woodsy smell. It wasn't that I was mad. It was better that the packs were united. It meant that the pack could work more effectively and diligently. But that also meant more wolves to handle. More wolves meant less free time for the pack leader. Jacob decided that I had been silent for too long. "Look Nessie, I know this means more work for me but I swear that you still come first." I still didn't say anything. "You're killing me Nessie. Please say something." His voice was quiet. I could still hear him though.

"You're already half asleep on the weekends and afternoons as it is. Can't Leah help handle the pack so you could have more free time?" Jacob sighed heavily. He put his left hand on my head, beginning to play absentmindedly with my hair.

"Leah's giving up her wolf too. She's starting to get better at handling her emotions. She already made it clear to me that as soon as she was able, she was giving up her wolf and leaving. I can't rely on her as much as I would like to." His voice was still quiet. He felt really bad, I could tell. He hated that we didn't spend as much time together as it was. I used to see him pretty much all day every day. But now that he has a job, a pack to handle that is getting all the larger because of Sam's retirement and the fact that he needed his sleep, I saw him only in the afternoon for a few hours and all day on the weekends. Most of that time he was half asleep.

"I know………..and I'm sorry." Jacob had pulled over on the side of the road, giving me his utmost attention. After he put the car in park, he turned to face me. "If there's anything, anything at all, that I can do to make this up to you, tell me and it's yours." His hand, that had shifted gears, was now played with my hair again. He was giving me his pleading smile. The one he used when he really wanted my approval of something or when he was trying to make me forgive him for something he had done to annoy me. I just looked back at him for a few minutes. Jacob stayed silent while I thought about it. I really didn't know what to tell him. I wanted him to stop being the pack leader so he could spend more time with me. I wanted him to quit his job and come live with my family so I could spend all day with him like I used to. But those things were out of the question. The pack needed Jacob and he needed that job to pay for a life. Me getting annoyed with him was only going to make this harder on him than it already was. But there had to be something that could make this easier. After thinking about it a little longer, I finally answered him.

"Do you think Seth could be your second in command? He doesn't appear to be giving up his wolf anytime soon." Jacob thought about it for a minutes.

"Okay. Make Seth my second in command. What else?" He wasn't being rude or getting annoyed with me. He was really trying to find a way to make this better for me. He really was my best friend.

"How about every pack member gets a cell phone. Half of the pack can handle patrol one night then another half the next night. If anything comes up, someone can faze back and call everyone else to join." Jacob sighed.

"Nessie, we have no place to keep a cell phone. Wolf fur doesn't have pockets."

"Howl for each other than." Jacob chuckled a little, but still had a guilty look on his face.

"What if we're right next to a vampire? He might have time to get away. He's already smelled us by the time we attack."

"Jacob, how many wolves are in your pack now that Sam is stepping down?" Jacob sighed.

"16"

"What's half of 16?" Jacob chuckled lightly.

"8"

"Don't you think that 8 wolves will be more than enough to handle one vampire? And at most vampires travel in groups of two or three. And a threesome is rare." Now Jacob laughed. I had won him. I felt a flash of victory run through me.

" I see your point. So make Seth my second in command and make half of the pack do patrol one night and the other half do patrol the next night."

"And make sure that either you or Seth is in one of those groups, but not both. Trust me, everyone will be happy with this system. More sleep for everyone." I pinched Jacob's Cheek and he started laughing again. He reached over to give me a hug.

"I'm glad we were able to work something out. So does that mean you're not mad at me?" I giggled. I pretended to think about it. I showed Jacob an image of me saying 'maybe'. "Don't be cruel Nessie." I giggled again. I nodded my head, letting him know I wasn't mad. "Thanks Nessie." He kissed the top of my head and put the car back in drive. Jacob drove faster now. We got to Billy's house quickly. We were the last ones to get there. Grandpa wasn't able to join us for the party. Apparently, the police station was throwing their own little fourth of July party. Billy had the tables laid out and filled with a line of hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, soda, every condiment imaginable and so on. Jacob parked the car on the side of the road with everyone else's cars. Sam walked over to me and Jacob when he saw us.

"Did you let her know what's going on?" Jacob nodded at him. Sam gave him a half smile. Then he looked at me, kneeled down so I could face him and gave me a guilty smile. "Are you mad at me." It was very strange. When Sam and I had first met, he was extremely iffy about me. He wouldn't talk to me or let me touch him to show him anything. But eventually he got used to me. Now he thought of me like a niece or a sister. And I thought of him as the brother I never had. Daddy always told me that all I ever needed to do was look a person in the eyes, bat my eyelashes and smile, and I had someone wrapped around my little finger. I smiled at Sam.

"No, I'm not mad. We worked out a schedule on our way here." Sam laughed and looked at Jacob.

"Whipped like the family pig." Jacob and Sam laughed together. Jacob didn't bother to deny it. He knew it was true.

"Look who's talking Sammy." I giggled with Jacob. Sammy was the nick name that Emily had given him after she was four months pregnant. Whenever she needed something, she started the sentence with 'Sammy', make her request, and give him a pouty face that always put the final nail in his coffin. We just laughed about it together for a few minutes. And as if on cue, we heard Emily call out to Sam.

"Sammy!! Would you get my water bottle out of the car please? I forgot to take it with me." Jacob and I broke out into another laugh while Sam stood up from his crouch in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Coming baby!!!" Then he walked to his car to get Emily's water bottle. Jacob and I were still laughing while we walked over to where everyone was. There was sauerkraut next to the hot dogs. A condiment I had recently discovered I loved. After my discovery of Portabella mushrooms during my trip to Six Flags, Jacob gave daddy and Carlisle the idea to let me just try singular things instead of full meals. With that I learned that I really liked capers, sauerkraut and figs. Jacob must have told Billy about that. There was a huge bowl of capers and sauerkraut on the table, ensuring that there would be enough for the hotdogs and whatever I might want to nibble on. Jacob noticed Seth and Leah talking next to the food. He looked over to see Jared talking to Kim.

"Hey Jared, watch Nessie for a minute. I need to talk to Seth and Leah." Jared nodded.

"Okay." He turned his face from Jacob back to me and smiled. Kim opened her arms to me.

"Come here Nessie. I haven't seen you in forever." I ran the few feet to Kim and jumped into her arms. She was strong for someone of her small size. Kim and I had been friends from day one. She loved my hair and had braided it into a messy fishtail style which I was wearing now. We've been BFFs ever since. "How have you been." I saw Jacob walk over to Leah and Seth and begin explaining the little routine that I had come up with. When I noticed that, I looked back at Kim with a wide smile.

"Great! I finally got your fish tail look right." She smiled back at me.

"I can see that. I love how it looks on you. And have you grown again?" I giggled and nodded. It wasn't much, but I had grown. "My god, you're like a weed." We laughed. Jared kept stroking his hand along Kim's hip or her arm, never taking his hand off of her. Jared led Kim with him to where the food was and made himself a hotdog and made her a hamburger.

"You want me to make you anything Nessie." I nodded.

"Just give me a bowl of capers and sauerkraut." Jared scrunched his nose. Kim just laughed.

"I see your daddy finally found food you like." Kim said to me while gently poking my nose with her index finger. I giggled and smiled. Jared got me a small bowl of capers and sauerkraut. I took one bite, and Jacob was back.

"Figures you would have bizarre taste buds." I stuck my tongue out at him and he tried to grab my tongue. I brought my tongue back into my mouth before he could, and when he failed to grab my tongue, he started tickling me. I was ticklish on my knees. He found that out by accident months ago. I had bit him because him and Rosalie were arguing over who got to feed me and I got fed up. His figure nails ran gently over my knee, and I giggled for minutes.

"Stop tickling me!!" I was smiling from laughing. That didn't help my persuasiveness. He did stop tickling me though. Then he took me into his arms, not even scrunching his nose at my bowl of food. "When are we going to light the fire crackers and fireworks?"

"We aren't doing that until it's dark, so about an hour." In the mean time, everyone was eating, the adults drinking beer (which I discovered also tasted revolting) and playing games and talking amongst one another. According to Kim and Jared, Claire and Quil had been playing tag for the past hour and a half. After I finished eating my food, I gave it to Jacob who took it to the garbage can and threw it away, still holding me. We sat with everyone at the table just talking about everything. Emily went on and on about her baby. She found out it was going to be a boy. And Rachael told her she and Paul were thinking of starting a family soon. Jacob didn't say anything bad about it. I think he likes Paul. Paul just gets under his skin is all. When Jacob finally ended a conversation with his sister and Paul, I touched his arms to show him an image of him talking to Leah and Seth, asking him how they took the news. "They said it sounded like a good idea. Leah was thrilled about the idea. She's already planned out her move to Seattle. And Seth is ecstatic to have his second in command title back. And he's confident that we'll be able to handle everything even if it's only eight of us out at a time."

Victorious once again. It wasn't Seth I was worried about. It was Leah. She didn't like me. She didn't bother trying to hide it. She never made a spectacle of it, but I never doubted she didn't like me. Jacob didn't even try to deny it. He always just told me to ignore her. Jacob and Leah had somehow become friends last year, but it was beyond me. But since he had a unanimous agreement, everything would be fine. That's all I needed. When it was finally dark out, I touched Jacob's cheek asking him if it was time yet.

"You bet. I have one that I think you'll love." He walked us over to the boxes filled with fireworks. Seth had already lit a few and was waiting for them to go off. Jacob pulled out a really pretty one that had a picture of a phoenix on it. I touched his cheek, asking him why this one had a bird on it but nothing else did. "You'll see Nessie."

Jacob walked us closer to the edge of the cliff near the road and put me on my feet. When both his hands were free, Jacob set up the firework. He took out a lighter and held it to the fuse for a few seconds before the fuse started sparking. Jacob pulled me a few feet away from the firework. When the fuse burned to the main part, it flew away into the air. When it reached the sky, it unleashed into a stream of purples, greens, pinks and gold that formed a large bird in the sky. It was then surrounded by the other fireworks that everyone had unleashed shortly after. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. Jacob crouched down behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my hair.

"Do you like it?" I just nodded my head. I couldn't look away. It was so pretty. And as soon as the phoenix was gone, several other fireworks took its place. When the phoenix was out of the sky, I turned around to face Jacob. His hands stayed on my shoulders.

"That was really pretty." Jacob chuckled a little.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to find something special for you. I couldn't find a wolf or anything so a phoenix would have to do." I giggled.

"No. It was perfect." Jacob grinned from ear to ear. I gave him a hug around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me up with him as he straightened out and we watched the fireworks together. Billy and the other elders lit a bonfire that blazed into the night sky. Everyone started dancing around the bonfire, couples and singles. After watching the last of the fireworks for the time being, Jacob walked us over to the bonfire. He set me down so that my feet were resting on top of his feet and he started twirling us around the bonfire along with the music that was playing. After a while a few of the others stopped dancing and went to light some more fireworks. Jacob twirled us around the fire with the fireworks illuminating the sky. After having danced through five songs, the fire started to die down a little and everyone was running out of fireworks.

"I think I'd better take you home Nessie. I promised Edward I'd have you home before eleven." I nodded. We said goodbye to everyone before we left. I hugged Claire and Kim goodbye and Jacob told Seth to get everyone ready for patrol so they could work out a few details tonight. When we were halfway home, Jacob said something.

"I'm glad you had fun Nessie. I know that it will be harder with Sam turning command over to me, but I promise that I'll make the arrangement you came up with work."

"I know you will Jacob." Jacob grinned from ear to ear again. When we were in front of the house, I heard daddy playing the piano. He was dabbling with a Mozart piece. "Good night Jacob. Have fun with patrol tonight." Jacob laughed.

"And you have fun sleeping okay." I laughed with him. He gave me his parting words in his nice, comforting tone. "I love you Nessie. Sweet dreams." I blushed a little and smiled back.

"I love you too, Jacob. Make it work." Jacob grinned.

"Don't worry. I will." When I got to the door of the house and opened it, Jacob drove off into the night. I slept peacefully that night, knowing that, even with Sam's retirement, Jacob would never put work before me.


	7. Happy Birthday Renesmee

Happy Birthday Renesmee!!

It was my birthday tomorrow. Alice was having a joyous time planning my first birthday party, and Rosalie and Esme were only too happy to help her. Momma wanted to try and keep my first birthday simple. Not too much frill and not too many people. Alice completely ignored this request of course and went wild with decorating. There was party paper hanging everywhere there was ceiling. I didn't mind how big the party would be though, as long as Jacob would be there. He promised that he would take a day off of work in order to spend the whole day with me. Leah and members of the pack who didn't know me well weren't coming. Sam and Emily were coming to the party. Jared and Kim were coming, Seth was coming too. So was Billy, grandpa, Embry, Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachael and the Denali family. I hadn't seen the Denali family since they were here last year, and that wasn't under the best of circumstances. I was looking forward to seeing them again. Even Nahuel came. I think Carlisle invited him because he had a few more questions he wanted to ask him with regards to my development. I just hoped that Jacob and the others wouldn't be too uncomfortable with there being so many vampires in one room at a time. But I knew Jacob would never tell me if something was bothering him as long as I was happy.

Nahuel had already arrived yesterday. Jacob was working overtime right now to make up for the work he would be missing on my birthday. Tanya and the others said they would be here by tonight at latest. Daddy and Carlisle had spent most of the day talking to Nahuel, me listening in every now and then.

"I hope you don't mind our asking. But at what age did you and your sisters start maturing physically?" Oh god not this again. Daddy laughed lightly at my thought. Nahuel noticed me standing nearby and looked at my daddy. Daddy nodded, answering Nahuel's silent question. Nahuel answered Carlisle in his low and heavy, but still understandable, Brazilian accent.

"I started maturing when I was three. And if I recall correctly, my youngest sister, Atzi, started maturing when she was two. But then again my sister Citclali didn't start maturing until she was four. It's pretty much the same as human maturing. There isn't a spot on time to expect it, everyone's different." Carlisle nodded his head. Momma was in the kitchen helping Alice and Esme keep an eye on my cake, but she was listening to. Emmett invited himself into the conversation.

"So are we talking cramps, bleeding, bitchyness, PMSing, the whole nine yards?" Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "I'm sorry, I have bad experiences with this sort of thing!" Daddy's voice was an aggravated tone.

"Just because your female relatives had it bad doesn't mean Nessie will too." I ran over to momma and touched her hand, asking her my silent question. How bad will it be? Momma sighed, turned away from what she was doing and faced me. "Everyone's different Renesmee. I never had it that bad. I would get cramps, but that was about it. But your grandmother got them so bad, she could barely get out of bed." I winced. Esme added.

"I remember always getting migraines. I remember that they would get so bad, I wouldn't be able to keep food down." I suddenly felt like one of those kids from peter pan that never wanted to grow up. Now I understood why. Rosalie tried to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Nessie. I was only moody. From what I remember, I felt minimal cramping if any at all." Daddy interrupted.

"Don't worry about it now honey. We'll worry about it when it comes along." I sighed heavily and didn't ask anymore. Carlisle got into a few questions with Nahuel about how often, if ever, he got sick. He apparently never got sick, but his youngest sister got the chicken pox once, but that was all. And he claims it only lasted a few hours. As Carlisle and daddy talked more about what they could expect about my aging process with Nahuel, I went over to where Emmett and Rosalie were. They were playing a card game.

"What are you playing?" Emmett didn't look up from shuffling the cards, but he did have a wide grin.

"Gin. You want me to teach you how to play?" I nodded my head, and Emmett taught me how to play Gin. It was an amazingly entertaining game, even though it was so simple. Kind of like a matching game for grownups. Emmett won the first game, but I won all the ones after that. Eventually Emmett got annoyed that I was winning and decided he didn't want to play anymore. Rosalie played with me instead. After a few rounds of Gin, Carlisle and daddy were finished talking to Nahuel.

"Thanks a lot for the information. It's very helpful." Carlisle shook Nahuel's hand as he said this. Daddy nodded his head in agreement.

"No problem. Don't worry, Carlisle. If you apply everything you know about human development, you should be fine. It's the same thing just accelerated. At her rate, she might be full grown by the time she's six." Nahuel smiled at me and I smiled back. I didn't know Nahuel very well, but what I did know about him, I liked. He was a nice guy to talk to and have around. And his accent was mesmerizing.

Later that afternoon, Tanya and her family arrived with several gifts in hand. Carmen ran over to me to give me a hug. Kate and Tanya followed after her, Kate not running quite as fast. She was very to herself. Aside from when she was with Garret, she wasn't a very huggy person. I ran up to greet them and they all took me into their arms for a big hug. Eleazar was close behind Carmen.

"Oh, ¡mi querrida! I'm so happy to see you again!" I hugged Carmen and Tanya tightly. Tanya gave me, in English, the same greeting. I told them how much I missed them and dragged them with me into the house. Garret came closer into the house with Kate. His eyes were the same butterscotch as Kate's eyes. Good, he was keeping with the animal blood diet.

"Hey squirt. You're certainly getting big aren't you?" Garret chuckled lightly. I giggled and nodded my head. Emmett rose up from the couch and walked closer to Garret. They had become close friends when he was here last year.

"She gets bigger every day." I walked over to Garret to give him a hug.

"Emmett hasn't warped your fragile little mind too much I hope." I giggled and showed Garret a few images from the year. All the new swear words he had taught me and the little 'talk' we had last Easter. Daddy gave me a look I pretended not to see. "Dear god, you sick bastard. Have you no decency?" Emmett just laughed.

"Hey. Better she learn it from me rather than high school." Garret laughed with Emmett and Rosalie, daddy, momma and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Wouldn't it be better if she never learn it at all?" Emmett just raised his eyebrow at Garret.

"Yeah. Like that's possible these days." Emmett's tone was sarcastic.

"Oh blow it out your ass Emmett." They both laughed and so did I. Daddy glared at Garret and Emmett. After another hour, Seth came to the house with his back-pack in hand. Edward laughed to himself.

"Physics?" Seth nodded his head with a guilty smile on his face. Seth had never been one for science, and Physics just eluded him. So daddy was helping him with it.

"Is Jacob coming today?" My voice didn't hide my eagerness.

"No, not today. When he said his boss had him working overtime, he meant overtime. I don't think Jacob's getting back home until mid-night tonight." I pouted, Seth shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic look. "Don't worry. Because of all this over time, he'll be free as a bird by the time it's your birthday. And you'll love the present he got you Nessie, scout's honor." I smiled and daddy smiled from Seth's thoughts.

"What did he get me daddy." Daddy just looked at me with a playfully disappointed look on his face. I sighed. While daddy helped Seth with his homework, I went into the kitchen to help momma finish the cake. It was a chocolate angel food cake. I wanted it to be my cake. I hated chocolate, but Jacob loved it. And he liked angel food cake and very rarely got to have any. I was even putting blueberries in the icing so that it would be a purple color. I asked Seth to taste the icing.

"You really taught her how to cook Edward." He tried to sneak another taste, but I took it away.

"Yeah. She's a fast learner. It took no time to teach her to play the piano. I expected it to take a while, but she's already as good as me." I gave them a smug smile and they laughed.

"You spoil her Edward." Seth laughed and patted my head.

"I know." He didn't have a shred of remorse for it. He was laughing with Seth. After getting Seth's approval for my icing, I went back into the kitchen and began icing the cake. It was large enough that everyone who would be eating cake could have some. Daddy was planning on cooking some hotdogs and hamburgers tomorrow for everyone who ate. When I finished icing the cake, momma got the icing gun and spelled out, '_Happy Birthday Renesmee'_ on the cake with pink icing. In the top middle part of the cake, she put a candle shaped like a one on top. When we were done making the cake, momma covered it and placed it on the dining room table. Seth left after two hours of physics with daddy. He wouldn't be able to come to my party right away but promised that he would come right after school tomorrow, and he was sure to remind me that Jacob promised me the whole day tomorrow. I spent the rest of the afternoon watching Invader Zim episodes on DVD. Gir was a hoot. I even had the doom song on my phone as Emmett's ring tone. Daddy always got a kick out of that little joke. Daddy spent the afternoon playing the piano for momma. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carmen, Tanya and Kate were making a few last minute adjustments to the party garlands while Carlisle talked a little more with Nahuel. Emmett, Garret, Eleazar and Jasper spent the rest of the night playing poker. Jasper was winning the most rounds.

After a few hours worth of Invader Zim episodes, I got really tired and momma and daddy took me home. I fell asleep quickly, even though I was excited for tomorrow. I wanted so badly for Jacob to like the cake. I had mixed the batter all by myself and had made the frosting all by myself. As I slept, I hugged the Valentine's Day wolf plush toy that Jacob made for me, and had sweet dreams.

September 10

The next morning, I woke up to a large hand stroking my face and hair. It was hot, but no more than I was on my own. I groaned, not wanting to get out of bed just yet. Jacob didn't try to wake me up. He just sat next to my bad and stroked my hair and face some more. His scent was soothing. It was like being in the woods, but still in the comfort of my own bed. His hand was so gentle, it was like being caressed by warm air. This was how I always liked being woken up. It was such a good way to start the day.

When I finally decided I was awake enough to get out of bed, I opened my eyes and saw Jacob smiling at me. His thumb brushed my cheek a few times and then continued their original course. When I took in a deep breath, I smelled the musk and woods of his skin.

"Happy Birthday Nessie. You're a whole year old." I giggled. It was silly. I was only a year old and yet I looked like a small nine year old. One year going on ten.

"Are momma and daddy already at the house?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah. I got here about an hour ago. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, you looked so peaceful." I smiled and blushed into my pillow. Jacob laughed lightly.

"Is everyone already here?"

"No, not yet. Paul and Rachael are here. Embry, Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. But that's it so far. Everyone will be here a little later." That was good.

"How's Emily and the baby doing?" Jacob smiled.

"Great. She's due any day now. Poor Emily looks like she's about to pop." I giggled. I was so happy for Emily. She had always wanted a baby boy, and now she was going to finally have one. And Sam was just happy as a clam to be a daddy. He bragged about it every chance he got, and nobody minded in the least. I had even had the pleasure of feeling the baby kick a few times. It always made me jealous of her.

"That's good. Has Rachael had any luck yet?" Jacob shook his head.

"Not yet. They haven't been trying as hard lately. They're considering waiting a while before having a baby." Jacob played with my hair for a few minutes after that as we looked at each other in silence. Eventually, I decided it was time to get out of bed. I pulled myself up and off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth with Jacob leaning on the door frame. "Glad you finally decided to get out of bed, my knees were beginning to hurt." Jacob chuckled and I gave him a half-hearted glare. His knees weren't really bothering him. He was just saying that to tease me.

After finishing my morning cleaning routine, I went back into my room and started to change. Jacob went to the living room to wait for me. I put on a blue jean mini skirt with purple leggings, a fitted purple sweater and a pair of silver flats with big fake crystals between my toes and the top of my shoe. Alice had decided she wanted to start playing with my outfits a little by making me wear things that young adults liked to wear. I really was Alice's own personal Barbie doll. I put my hair in the messy fishtail style that Kim taught me how to do and went back to the living room where Jacob was waiting. Normally, Jacob just wore a t-shirt (or more often than not, no shirt at all) and a pair of sweats. But since it was my birthday, he decided to dress nice and wear a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes and a black t-shirt. I really wished he would wear more blue jeans. I really liked how they looked on him. When I got into the room, Jacob turned around and looked at me. He smiled lightly, looking kind of amused.

"I see Alice is starting to get creative with your closet." I suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

"Do you not like it?" Jacob stopped smiling and started shaking his head. He had a remorseful look on his face.

"No Nessie, that's not what I meant at all. You look adorable as you always do. I'm just used to seeing you in nothing but dresses is all. I didn't know Alice had decided to change things." He kneeled in front of me while telling me this. I hugged him around his neck. And once he realized I wasn't mad, he hugged me back.

"As long as you like it Jacob." Jacob hugged me a little tighter for a second before releasing me and letting me stand on my own feet. He was smiling his smile again. The smile that always comforted me no matter what.

"I think we'd better get to the house. I'm sure that everyone's starting to wonder why the birthday girl hasn't made an appearance." I giggled and he chuckled his bass laugh. He took my hand in his and we walked back to the house. Apparently, more people had come since Jacob had arrived. I could hear Billy, Charlie, Sam, Jared and Paul playing a card game and eating bagels. When Jacob and I came into the house, grandpa saw me, placed his cards on the table and came to me to give me a hug.

"Hey, Nessie. Happy first birthday!" He kneeled down to hug me and I hugged him around his neck.

"Hi grandpa." I looked over grandpa's shoulder and waved at Billy and the others. They waved back at me with a smile. Billy spoke for everyone.

"Happy Birthday Nessie. How does it feel to be a whole year old?" I giggled. I gave him the thumbs up. I was so glad to see that the others weren't having any trouble not harming grandpa. Especially since Garret was so new to the diet and Nahuel never had that restriction to begin with. I was surprised when I heard daddy's slightly annoyed tone. It wasn't noticeable to anyone but the family.

"Renesmee, come into the kitchen please?" Was I in trouble? I didn't remember doing anything bad. "You're not in trouble, I just need you to come in here for a minute." I sighed, and grandpa released me so I could sneak into the kitchen where momma and daddy were. Jacob went with grandpa to join the card game. When I got into the kitchen, daddy had the same annoyed expression. I saw a large package on the table that smelled like aged stone and mailman.

"What is that daddy?"

"It's your birthday present…..from Aro." Aro? Why would he send me a birthday present? "I'm not sure. I think you made a lasting impression on him. When they were here last year, Aro expressed a great liking to you. He's considering creating a hybrid himself using Felix or Demetri, but he would prefer to have you." As big as this would be to most others, I really thought nothing of it. Aro just seemed like a vampire with a very, very big head. Daddy smirked a little. "A very big head indeed." I giggled and walked over to the large package. It was addressed from Voltera. I cut the tap with my nail and opened the box. Inside was another, smaller box. I took that out of the larger packaging and tried to smell it. I smelled something unfamiliar and I couldn't immediately identify it. I opened the box with my nail again and saw what was in the box. I was amazed by what I saw.

It was a diamond necklace. The band was a white gold. A quarter of the way down the necklace towards the middle, it was lined with a row of one carat diamonds. The pendant itself was huge. It was a large, sectioned diamond cut into the shape of a hibiscus flower. The inside of it was even lined with single carat rubies to add some red accent to the necklace. The box it came in was a small box that was made of pure gold lined with emeralds. It was stunning. Much prettier than the necklace he had given momma for her wedding present. I always thought that one was gaudy looking. This one looked a little more classy than the other necklace which was still somewhere in my room. I think it's under my bed somewhere. I heard someone walk into the kitchen. It was Jacob.

"Wow. That's a huge diamond." Jacob sounded disappointed. Disappointed? What did he have to be disappointed about? I looked at Jacob and his face looked defeated.

"What's the matter Jacob?" He snapped out of his look and gave me a forced smile.

"Oh…nothing Nessie. Just blown away that there are actually diamonds that big is all." He gave me an awkward, forced laugh and then walked out of the kitchen to play cards with the others. I looked at daddy. What's wrong with Jacob?

"Nothing honey. Don't worry about it. You can handle it later after the party." I was about to argue. "Honey, just trust me. You'll be better off waiting 'til later to mention anything to Jacob." I sighed heavily and didn't argue. I put the necklace back into the box it came in and stuffed it back into the packaging. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone else was. Everyone was conversing with one another and playing cards. Jacob was sitting next to Billy but not joining in the poker game. Garret was winning this time. Everyone decided to bet using two large bags of m&ms.

I sat next to Jacob on the couch that was pulled in to surround a large table. He didn't say or do anything. I scooted closer to him since he wasn't doing anything. Normally he would at least be playing with my hair, but he wasn't even doing that. I was concerned now. But I didn't say anything. I just watched everyone play poker. Emmett's voice took me by surprise.

"You want to learn how to play poker Nessie?" I looked at him abruptly, but didn't get a chance to answer him. Garret did it for me.

"It's bad enough you taught the girl how to swear. Don't teach her how to gamble too." They laughed amongst themselves while grandpa gave them weary eyes, but said nothing. Carlisle and Nahuel were talking again. I wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying though. Alice and Esme had gone out to get the ingredients for the food daddy was going to make later today. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett as his 'lady luck'. She was only sitting there playing with her nails though. Emily, Rachael and Kim were talking about Emily's baby and the plans for Jared's and Kim's wedding in October. They had set the date for October 9th. Claire and Quil arrived then. Claire saw me and ran over to me. I got down from my seat to give her a hug back.

"Wow, you one year old now! I so happy dat you have birfday at wast." I giggled at her grammar. I waved at Quil and he waved back. He had a big box in his arm that daddy told him to just put on the kitchen table for later. I suddenly noticed all the gifts that were on the table. I went into the kitchen and looked at all the boxes and who they were from. Then I found Jacob's present. It was a large square shaped box. It was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. I picked it up and examined it.

"Put it down Nessie. You can wait 'till later." I heard daddy say this from the music room. He and momma were playing with the piano. I put Jacob's present down on the table and went back into the living room where everyone was and took my seat next to Jacob again. Everyone started asking me about how excited I must be that I'm a year old now. I just nodded and answered all their questions and comments accordingly, but Jacob remained oddly silent throughout the whole thing.

A few hours later, daddy started making dinner. He made the patties and sausages. He was making chorizo, polish and Oscar Mayor sausages for the hotdogs. Everyone had said they were in the mood for variety. He made sure there was plenty of sauerkraut for me to nibble on. But I had hunted the other day, so I wasn't really hungry. Once daddy had finished making everything, everyone crowded into the kitchen and started helping themselves to food. We all sat around eating and talking, even though the Quileutes and Charlie were the only ones eating. Charlie had asked why we never eat before, but he decided he didn't want to know and never asked again. Daddy had gotten me a portabella mushroom to pick at while everyone was eating. I sat next to Jacob, who was talking to Seth the whole time. I was getting angry now. What was wrong with him? Daddy cleared his throat and I mentally promised not to say anything yet.

After a few hours of everyone just talking and enjoying the company, momma, Alice, Rosalie and Esme went into the kitchen together. They came out one minute later holding my cake and screaming happy birthday. Once they did that, everyone clapped and started singing happy birthday to me. Even Jacob looked a little less upset. He looked straight at me and sang the song with everyone else. When they finished singing the song and the cake was right in front of me, everyone went silent. I felt Jacob put his hand on my shoulder.

"Make a wish and blow out the candle Nessie." Jacob had told me about this little tradition earlier on in the week. So I closed my eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candle. When I did, everyone clapped for me. Claire was clapping and bouncing at the same time next to Quil. She then ran over to me and gave me a hug, I hugged her back. Kim was close behind.

"YAY! You a bigger girl now. But I still older den you." I giggled and hugged her tightly.

"How could I ever forget that?" Claire and I laughed together for a minute before we let go of each other and she ran back over to Quil to play with him. When she was gone, Kim walked up to me and hugged me.

"Happy birthday Nessie. I know everyone says this, but you're growing up so fast." I smiled. Half because of the commonness of the phrase, and because of its irony. Jacob was playing with my hair. Hopefully that meant he wasn't upset anymore, or at least less upset. "I love this outfit. Is it new?" I laughed.

"It's always new. Alice thinks it's a cardinal sin to wear anything over again. She's like the Hitler of fashion." Everyone who heard me say that laughed. Even Alice giggled a little, but pretended to be genuinely offended.

"You're so lucky. I wish I had someone who could help me out with my clothes."

"Be careful what you wish for Kim." I said. We both laughed and once again, so did everyone that heard me. Everyone had a piece of cake on a plate of their own before daddy and momma brought out my presents. The one from Aro was still safely tucked in the kitchen where no one would see it. I couldn't image a time or place I would ever wear that thing, as pretty as it was. Seth bounced in his chair from excitement.

"Open mine first Nessie." I smiled and looked for his gift. When I found it, it was a medium sized box. I opened it with my nails, cutting through the wrapping paper and the tape. When I opened the box, I loved what I saw. It was a music/jewelry box. When I opened it, it played Canon Dur.

"It's beautiful Seth." Seth smiled with a sense of accomplishment. After opening Seth's, I opened the one from Kim and Jared. It was a box filled with a whole bunch of hair things. Gels, sprays, color, hair pieces, every kind of iron, everything hair. I looked at Kim and gave her the most appreciative smile I could give her. I loved it. She smiled back.

"You owe me a date with your hair Nessie." We giggled together and I promised I would let her go hog wild later on. Alice of course used my birthday as an opportunity to buy me a large make-up kit. Filled with lip sticks, glosses, liners, mascara and every shade of eye shadow imaginable. I had enough in this kit to open my own store. I thanked Alice for her gift and moved on. Daddy and momma gave me a new set of books that daddy said I would like. Emmett and Rosalie got me a new, much simpler, diamond necklace that dangled single carat diamonds. After seeing that, Jacob looked defeated again. I saved Jacob's present for last. I knew he would ask me to do it like that anyway.

I looked at the square shaped box for a second. I was really curious as to what Jacob had gotten me. My guess was jewelry. Those were the gifts I had gotten today that always gave him a strangely defeated look. I opened the wrapping paper more slowly than I had the other gifts. Not so much so that anyone except the vampires would be able to notice. When I was ride of the wrapping paper, I was confronted with a white cardboard box. It didn't have any store label on it, it was simply a white cardboard box. When I opened the box, it was filled with purple wrapping paper that I moved out of the way.

I almost cried. It was stunning. It was a wooden hair comb. It had long combs that would be able to stay in my thick hair with no problem. But what got me was the design on the top. It was a wooden, pink plumeria flower with red on the insides as accents. The flower was surrounded on two sides with pastel green leaves that held the teeth of the comb. What made it even more beautiful was the fact that he made it himself. I had seen the beauty he had made of momma's wolf charm on her bracelet. That carving work was beautiful and I always wished that Jacob would make me something like that. And now he finally had. I looked at Jacob with a huge smile on my face.

"Did you make this yourself?" His face looked shy, but he nodded his head. I looked back at the little comb and looked it over again. It was beautiful. Better than anything anyone could have made or bought me. After looking at it one more time, I laced my fingers gently through my hair (making sure not to ruin my fishtail) and found the perfect place to put my comb. I ran to a mirror and looked at it. It was even more beautiful in my bronze locks. I did cry then, but only one tear. I didn't want him to think I didn't like it. After wiping away the small tear, I ran back out and leaped into Jacob's arms, giving him a hug around his neck.

"I love it." I heard him chuckle a little, and then he hugged me back. Everyone stayed around for a few more hours to talk and watch movies. I gave Kim the rest of the afternoon to play around with my hair with all the new stuff she got me, and experimenting new ways to wear my comb. Alice watched Kim play around with my hair. Claire even made small suggestions, like wearing my comb like a crown. We all giggled and tried it. After Kim and Alice put my hair in an up-do with my comb as a crown, Claire and I danced around a little pretending we were princesses.

Jacob stood around and watched. He didn't look defeated anymore. He looked proud. I was glad. My reaction to his gift was obviously the one he was hoping for. After several hours of catching up and Kim playing with my hair, we ended the night with my hair in a loose bun with my comb in the bun, keeping it supported along with the hair band. Everyone had left except the Denalis, Nahuel and Jacob. Jacob and I went outside for a while.

"Did you like the birthday cake?" He breathed in heavily, a yawn. It had been a long week for him.

"It was awesome. I haven't had angel food cake in forever. What was that icing?" I put on a smug smile.

"You better have liked that cake, I made it all by myself. And I made the icing with cream cheese and blueberries." Jacob laughed.

"Well, than it was the best cake I've ever had." We laughed together while we looked at the stars in the sky.

"What was the matter with you earlier? When I opened that gift from Aro and Rose's and Emmett's gift, you suddenly looked like someone had told you bad news. What was wrong?" Jacob sighed.

"Truthfully?" I nodded. "I kind of thought that after getting those kinds of gifts…you wouldn't like what I made you. It's so simple compared to the necklaces. I actually felt bad that I couldn't get you a diamond necklace like everyone else seems to be able to." I looked at Jacob for a moment and then scooted closer to him. I scooted into his lap, making sure I had his utmost attention. He looked at me.

"I cried." He looked very confused, and then hurt. "I cried because I loved it so much. You were the only one who gave me something handmade. And what's more, you carved it flawlessly, as if it was bought in a store. Diamonds are pretty, but they're just rocks. What you made was from the heart Jacob. And that's why I loved your gift the best." He grinned from ear to ear. He was beaming with joy and what I was sure was pride. He gave me a tight hug which a gladly returned.

"You really loved it that much?" I giggled and then nodded into his shoulder, my little nook. His fingers went into my hair and stopped when they reached his gift to me. "Thank God. It took days for me to make this. I kept redoing it because I kept messing it up." I giggled again.

"You could never mess it up Jacob." He joined my laugh. After we finished laughing, we spent a few hours finding shapes in the stars. When it was ten, I began to get really groggy. Jacob told momma and daddy that he would take me home to the cottage and tuck me in. He told them he would stay there until they got back. I slowly did my usual night time routine and got on my pajamas. Jacob tucked me under the covers and I held my little wolf stuffed toy close to me. Jacob laughed lightly at that. He had taken out my comb and put it in my new jewelry box. I fit perfectly. Probably the reason Seth got it for me. Jacob ran his fingers gently through my hair.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I blushed again. I never really knew what it was about Jacob that always made me blush, but I hoped to find out what it was one of these days. "Sleep tight birthday girl." I smiled widely.

"Night Jacob." Then I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep with Jacob still stroking my hair. He was there when I woke up that morning. He had fallen asleep next to my bed. I smiled when I saw him. I couldn't help but feel protected. When I finished my morning routine and got dressed, he started to stir. I put my hair in a half ponytail crown and put the hair comb in the back where my hair was restrained into a rubber band. I walked to him and watched him open his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." I smiled widely and he just chuckled. He lifted himself up and stretched a little.

"Morning, hun." I hid my blush from the nick name. He noticed the comb in my hair and smiled to himself. After he cracked his neck, and I winced at the sound, I reached out my hand for him to take. When he took my hand, I showed him an image of omelets, ham and cinnamon buns with lots and lots of cream cheese icing. He licked his lips. "That sounds delicious right now. Let's get back to the house and demand Edward make me breakfast." I laughed with him for a few minutes. After we finished laughing, with my hand still in his, I lead him to the house, ready to make him breakfast.


	8. All Hollows Eve

All Hollows Eve

It was Halloween tomorrow. Jacob was ecstatic about it. It was his favorite holiday of the year. He liked being able to dress up and used to love going trick-or-treating. When I asked him why he didn't trick-or-treat anymore, he just said that he was too old for that kind of thing. He looked so sad when he said that. It was going to be the first time that Claire was going trick-or-treating and she really wanted me to come with her. When she had asked me to go with her, I was initially going to say no. Why bother people for candy when I knew I wouldn't eat it. But Jacob changed my mind. He was like a child at Christmas when Claire asked me and told me I should go. He was sure to add that he would need me to be there to supervise. Daddy and I were playing the piano together when I decided to bring it up. I thought about what Claire had said to me earlier and Jacob's reaction of excitement. Daddy just laughed to himself.

"You do realize Jacob's just using this as an excuse to go trick-or-treating for the first time in eight year right? It's not your fault that at eleven he decided he was too old for trick-or-treating." I giggled and nodded my head. I added a stream of notes to the ones that daddy was already playing to add to the effect of the song.

"I know. But Claire practically begged me to go. And Jacob was only to happy to help Quil supervise. And I've never dressed up like that before." Daddy smiled and took over the high notes while I worked on the low notes.

"What did you want to dress up as?" I hadn't really thought about it. I knew Claire was going as Pocahontas. Quil had even agreed to dress up as Miko the raccoon. He only had a mask and a lot of grey clothes, but it was cute. Quil had told me that Sam and Emily were coming too with their son dressed as a pumpkin. Their son, Michael, was born October 4th, just a few days before Kim's and Jared's wedding. Claire had been the flower girl once again, and they finally had a ring barer with Mike born. It was the cutest thing ever. Daddy laughed at Mike dressed up as a pumpkin. He was such an adorable baby.

"I haven't really thought about it. I thought about asking Alice , but thought it best to not unleash her wrath." Daddy started laughing and I laughed with him.

"Wise decision honey." As we played the piano together, I thought a little more about what I wanted to be. Quil jokingly suggested that maybe I just go as the bride of Dracula. I didn't see that working at all and Jacob didn't like the idea either. Jacob had already decided what he wanted to be for Halloween. He was going as Jack Skelington. I didn't know who that was at first until I watched the movie with him. I wasn't sure what holiday it classified itself at, honestly. But I loved the movie. And Jack was awesome. The more I thought about Jacob's costume, the more I thought about the movie. Then I thought of who I wanted to be for Halloween. Daddy made a funny face.

"You want to be Sally the rag doll?" I giggled. It was the perfect costume. Granted, Jacob was a little to muscular to pull off Jack Skelington perfectly, but he would still be a great Pumpkin King. Why not be the rag doll?

"Do you know where I might buy a costume?" Daddy chuckled.

"Honey, that movie was made in 1993. They don't make those costumes anymore. Or more likely, they don't make them as much as they used to. We wouldn't be able to find a good one in the amount of time given." I began to pout, but then had an idea. I could make the dress myself. And the mall was still open. Alice could come with me to find a nice pair of shoes for the costume. Daddy smiled at my conclusion.

"Do you think I could make a good costume?" He sighed lightly and stopped playing his side of the piano to look at me. I stopped playing too.

"I don't doubt that you'll make a good costume. I'm just not sure how you plan to find a good pair of shoes to go with it." I would find a pair. Even if we had to pay all the shoe stores in Washington to stay open until I found a good pair. Daddy just laughed and went back to playing his portion of the song, me joining. "Well, Alice is back from her hunting trip." Daddy turned his head towards the back door, but not raising his voice. " Alice , Nessie needs your fashion expertise for her Halloween costume." Within an instant, Alice was standing behind me.

"So what did you have in mind?" I touched her hand and showed her the image of Sally. She made a face. "Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas?" I nodded my head. She thought about it a little. "Do they even sell those costumes anymore?"

"I'm making the dress myself. I was hoping you could help me find the right pair of shoes." Her face beamed again.

"Shoes I can do. Were you wanting flats or heals?" I considered which would be better.

"I'm thinking maybe a pair of healed boots. Something that came to just above my ankle." Daddy looked at me.

"Don't make them to high okay?" I nodded at daddy.

"Okay, that sounds like an easy thing to find. They should have something like that at a pay-less or DSW. And we'll stop at a fabric store on the way home so you can make your dress. And don't worry, I'll help you with it. I promise you'll be the best Sally ever." I smiled. That's what I was hoping for. Alice practically dragged me away from the piano and to her little yellow porche. We drove all the way to Seattle so we could go to the better shoe stores. When we got into DSW, I already felt overwhelmed. Just from standing in front of the door, I could already see seven pairs of shoes that fit my needs. Alice took me to a pair that she saw that she thought would be nice.

The heals weren't too high, maybe an inch heels. And they rose up to just above my ankle with the fabric overlapping a little over the shoe. And they were pointed. I looked for a box that had something in my size. I still technically wore kids and junior clothes, but if I found something in adults that was small enough, it wasn't hard for me to wear it. I managed to find a size four shoe. They were slightly too big, but nothing I couldn't fix with a few minor adjustments and added fabric to the toe. I could feel Alice's excitement.

"I think those will be perfect. They are the same basic look as Sally's shoe, but a little more stylish." I nodded my head, agreeing with what she was saying. Even though the heel wasn't very high, it would still make me a little taller. When standing next to Jacob, any additional height was great. The man was exactly 6' 11". I was 4' 8'. I was still shorter than Alice, but I was pushing it. The heels would make me 4' 9" or 4' 10". Not much, but it was an improvement.

"I think these will do perfectly." Alice smiled triumphantly and dragged me and the shoes to the checkout stand. When we had bought the shoes, we went to a local fabric store and looked for the material I would need for my costume. It was deconstructed, so that would make the dress a little easier to make. We bought two yards of each of the materials. Thankfully, they had all the materials I needed. Not a strip or polka-dot out of place or the wrong shape. We bought the blue stripped fabric, pink stripped fabric, polka-dotted yellow and plain yellow of the same shade and everything else we needed.

When we got home, we went to her and Jasper's room to start working on my dress. She set up the small manikin she bought that she had made sure was the same size as me. She printed out a few pictures of Sally from all sides so we could know for sure what part went were. Once we knew exactly how it should look and Alice took updated measurements of me, we started cutting out the fabric. She taught me how to cut the fabric so that everything would hug me just right so I wouldn't end up looking like a box. She claimed that after the movie came out, there were a million girls that went out as Sally for Halloween and a lot of their costumes were really bad and made them look boxy.

"Do you think Jacob will appreciate it?" I knew her vision was clouded whenever Jacob and I were involved, but she was still insightful.

"I don't need my sight to know he'll really get a kick out of it. Edward says that this is one of Jacob's favorite movies. According to Edward, he was going to try and convince Sam to dress as the two faced Mayor and maybe get Emily to be the corpse bride." I laughed. There was no way they would go for it. Sam and Emily would never willingly draw attention to themselves like that. We finished the dress in one hour. When we were done, Alice fit it on me to make sure we got the curving right. I wouldn't grow enough for us to need to make it larger. The dress fit me like a second skin. Alice made the dress reach just below my knees, and with the shoes, I had Sally dead on. Now all we needed to do was the makeup and hair. My hair was naturally very wavy. Sally's hair was stringy straight. I had never tried to straighten my hair and was scared to try. Jacob always told me I had hair like a wolf, full and abundant. I looked from the mirror to Alice.

"How long will it take you to straighten my hair?" Alice laughed.

"If I try to make it stringy straight, that will take a while. But no more than forty minutes." I sighed. Great. "Don't give me that look Nessie. You wanted to be Sally." I nodded. She led me to her bathroom and told me to wait there. She was back within two minutes with my hair stuff I had gotten for my birthday. She hooked up the flat iron to let it heat up. She ran a brush through my hair and sectioned it off to make it straighten more easily. When she had everything sectioned the way she wanted it to, she took the flat iron and started straightening my hair. She had to go over each section three times before it was finally straight enough. It ended up taking an hour to straighten my hair. Jasper thought it was cute though. I had to admit it was worth how long it took. My hair was perfectly straight and flowed like waves. Alice added some red extensions to make my hair look naturally red instead of bronze.

"Sally wishes she looked this good." I giggled at Alice's comment. Alice played around with the makeup I would be wearing, trying to make stitches on the right spots. Once she perfected the make-up, she called momma and daddy to come up into her room. Momma thought it was cute.

"Oh my god, you're being Sally!?" She had a big smile on her face. Daddy was giggling at the fake stitches. "She was one of my favorite Disney characters." Momma started humming the opening song to the movie and I sang along for a few minutes. Alice interrupted us.

"Yeah, Jacob's being Jack Skelington." Momma laughed.

"Jacob as Jack Skelington? I can't see it. He's to butch." I laughed with her. Everyone else laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but that's why she decided to be Sally." Momma hugged me again and then ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's so weird seeing you in straight hair. I'm so used to it being wavy." I joined her in playing with my hair. Thanks to the straightening, my hair was past my butt. After everyone got to look at me in my costume, I changed back into my regular clothes, not bothering to take off the make-up. I could get rid of it when I took my bath tonight. Jacob hadn't come over today. He had gone to get his costume ready and had wanted to surprise me. I planned on surprising him with my costume too. Seth came over for help with his Physics and Trig homework, so daddy was occupied for the rest of the afternoon. Seth said that he was joining us for trick-or-treating tomorrow. He was happy to have an excuse to trick-or-treat after so many years.

Momma and I sat with daddy while he was tutoring Seth. They were going over circular motion. I understood why Seth was having trouble with Physics. Everything you thought was logical about things suddenly weren't right. Trig on the other hand wasn't that hard. I wondered why this was so hard for him. He told me he really liked algebra but geometry and trig just never clicked with him.

After about an hour of sitting with daddy and Seth, daddy asked Seth if he wanted any dinner. Momma and I said we would make it and left for the kitchen. Momma was giggling about something.

"What's so funny momma?" Momma giggled a little more before answering me.

"Nothing. I just don't miss Physics is all." I began to giggle with her. Esme was in the kitchen filling up one of her water pots. She looked in our direction when we entered the room.

"Do you want me to help make dinner for him?" I walked over to Esme and touched her hand, asking her to butcher anything that needed it. She smiled at me and put the flower pot on the kitchen table that we never used. "Okay, I'll butcher. What were you planning to make him?" This question was directed at either momma or me.

"I figured steak would be good. Steak and a twice baked potato with lots and lots of sharp cheddar cheese and garlic." I winced. I really hated garlic. The smell was way to strong and always made me nauseous. We pre-heated the oven to bake the potato and got out the steak. Seth had said that he liked his meat medium rare. It didn't take long for us to make, and when we were done, Seth had finished all his homework for the day.

"Thanks a lot." We brought him his can of Dr. Pepper and we sat with him while he ate. I asked him about his teachers and he went on about his English teacher, whom he hated. But when he described her, it was no mystery as to why people didn't like her. Apparently, the woman spoke in a very monotone voice and was extremely bitter for whatever reason. I asked him if Jacob had ever had her for English. "Yeah, he had her. I wish I could have been there. Jared told me that he used to put that woman in her place. And that's putting it gently." Daddy and Seth laughed. That sounded like Jacob. He was never one to tolerate being degraded, no matter who it was.

"What would he do to her?" I knew that Jacob was never one to allow anyone but me to push him around, but I also never saw him as someone that would hurt anybody.

"Oh God, where to start." He thought about it for a bit, daddy laughing lightly at all the things that came to his mind. "Okay, I got one. One time, there was a homework assignment that she gave everyone in the class that was really unreasonable, especially for us. We had to read 'The Great Gatsby' in one night and right a paper about the cruelty and hypocrisy about the wealthy class of the twenties. To say the least, Jacob was not pleased with this news. He asked her if she could at least give us two weeks for everyone to do it and do it right. The old harpy gave him a lecture about being a lazy teenager and told us no."

"So what did Jacob do? There's no way he left it at that." I knew Jacob would never take that sitting down. Seth laughed before answering me.

"He glued her hand to the linoleum floor near the cafeteria." He what? Seth noticed my face and laughed again. "The timing was perfect. She would always grab coins off of the floor when she saw them. While no one was looking and when she was a few feet away from the spot, Jacob put a penny on the ground and put some clear super glue near it. Jacob ran away from the sight and hid behind one of the island walls to see if she would fall for it. She saw the coin, put her hand into the super fast drying glue and grabbed her penny. But she couldn't lift her hand off of the floor. They had to break the linoleum floor and take her to the hospital to have it removed. It was great." We laughed.

"I never knew Jacob was one to do things like that to his teachers." Seth shook his head.

"Not his teachers. Just her." We laughed again. After Seth finished eating, he said it was time for him to go home. He thanked daddy for his help and drove off. Daddy, momma and I went into the music room and daddy taught me how to play the opening Nightmare Before Christmas song on the piano. All he needed to do was play the song for me once and I had it memorized. It was a fun song to play. When we played that song a few times, we played a few other songs. After a few hours, momma and daddy took me home to go to bed. I cleaned off all the make-up from my face, legs and arms. I managed not to get my hair wet somehow. Alice would have to smooth it out a little in the morning, but other than that, my hair was still straight as string. Momma and daddy tucked me in for the night.

"Is Jacob coming over tomorrow?" Daddy nodded.

"Yeah, he is. He said he would be over by one." With that said, daddy and momma each gave me a kiss goodnight, and I drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning with no one in my room. My door was cracked open and I heard momma and daddy in the living room talking. I changed out of my pajamas into a pair of jeans and a white sweater. I let my hair flow down for today because of the costume I would be wearing later that day. When I got into the living room where momma and daddy were, I noticed what it was they were talking about. Or more accurately, what they were arguing about. Momma and daddy were playing chess together and they were debating over whether or not a move momma made was legal. It was purely playful, so it was fun to watch. They knew I was ready and in the room, but they continued their conversation a little while longer. After about a minute of teasing arguing, daddy looked over at me and then back at momma. He playfully told her that conversation wasn't over and that he would get her for it later. We didn't have a clock in the house for some odd reason. Daddy always wore a watch.

"What time is it daddy?" He rose from his seat and came over to me. I was too big for him to hold comfortably, so he just put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ten Nessie. So he isn't here yet." Momma rose from her seat and walked over to me to join daddy.

"He did call though. He said that he would be over an hour or so early. Do you want to put your makeup and such on now or wait until later?" I wondered what would be the better thing to do.

"I think I'll wait until we have to leave for La Push. Did Jacob say if we were trick-or-treating anywhere else?" Daddy nodded his head.

"Yes actually. He asked me if I minded if you guys went to Forks too. I just told him to ask if you were okay with it." I smiled, mentally thanking him. "You're welcome honey. Now let's get back to the house." We walked together back to the main house were everyone was engrossed in their own little activities. I did notice that Esme, Carlisle , Emmett and Rosalie weren't there. "They're just out hunting Nessie. They'll be back later today. The rest of us are going tomorrow." Momma trailed to a different subject.

"Do you even plan on eating any of the candy you'll get from trick-or-treating?" I giggled and so did daddy. I shook my head.

"No. I was just planning to let Jacob or Claire have it. I know Claire is one for chocolate." Daddy just broke out laughing, remembering something that happened last month at my birthday. Claire really likes chocolate, so she gets really happy when she has some. Mostly because her mother doesn't like to let her eat sweets. When she was eating my chocolate angel food birthday cake, she started singing about it in her head. Daddy had never laughed so hard. To him, it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard a baby think about.

"I'm sure she'll break out in song if you do Nessie." Momma started laughing too. When we got to the house, Jasper and Alice were alone on the couch, sitting really close together. They were watching an 'I Love Lucy' re-run. It was the episode Lucy and everyone went to Paris . I heard Alice mumble.

"Never have I once seen a designer literally put bags and trash cans on his models." Daddy chuckled at Alice 's never-ending pet peeve for bad fashion.

"That's why it's a family sitcom Alice ." She turned around and stuck her tongue out at daddy, then turned back around in Jaspers arm to face the TV again. I had a few hours before Jacob and the others would get here, so I started thinking of ways to keep myself occupied 'til then. I thought of something I could do. I looked at daddy, who already knew what it was I wanted to do.

"Would it be okay if I did?" Daddy chuckled.

" Carlisle doesn't mind when you look through his and Esme's stuff, but that's when they're home to keep an eye on you. I think you should wait to be nosy until the persons are there to tell you when enough is enough." I pouted my face, begging him to change his mind. Carlisle and Esme had a lot of interesting things in their room. They had posters and antiques from every generation possible. It was never boring to tour through the centuries of stuff they had lying around. Daddy chuckled again. "Think of something else to do Nessie." Momma and daddy sat on another couch, watching 'I Love Lucy' with Alice and Jasper.

I wondered around the house looking for something to do. I played the piano for a half hour, but got bored and decided I wanted to do something else. I remembered how Alice flat ironed my hair and decided to do that myself. I ran up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room and into their bathroom where Alice still had my hair things from yesterday. I still had in the red extensions, which weren't really extensions considering how long my hair was. I turned on the iron and waited a minute for it to heat up. When it was hot enough, I brushed my fingers through my hair, looking for spots that might have undone themselves into waves throughout the night.

It didn't take nearly as long to do as it did the night before. It only took twenty minutes this time, because the strands of hair were being stubborn. I twirled around looking at my hair, pleased with how it turned out. When I finished that, I ran back down the stairs and went to where everyone else was. Now they were watching an episode of 'Green Archers'. I sat in momma's lap, leaning onto the arm of the chair. Momma started playing with my hair and daddy just rubbed my calf.

"You washed off the makeup from yesterday?" Alice 's voice startled me.

"Yeah. I thought you were just practicing yesterday." Alice looked at me for a moment, but then she sighed lightly.

"Okay, Nessie. I'll re-do it. It wasn't too hard to do anyway. Which reminds me, when are we dressing you up again?" Daddy answered for me.

"We're going to wait until Jacob gets here. He's coming to pick her up and take her to La Push, then to Forks for trick-or-treating." Alice nodded her head and looked back at 'Green Archers'. After a few more episodes of 'Green Archers' and 'Adams Family' re-runs, I heard Jacob's car coming near the house. "He's certainly happy." Well yeah, for trick-or treating. Daddy chuckled. "That's part of it, yes. But that's not what has him ecstatic at the moment." I looked at daddy for a moment, but then ran to the door. He was practically running up the driveway to the stairs. I opened the door before he got there and his face was happy. He wasn't in his costume yet. He had told me he would put it on before they left his apartment. That's where we were all meeting.

"What are you so happy about Jacob?" He had on a wide grin and his hand went straight into his back pocket, but he didn't pull anything out.

"Guess." I gave him a look. How was supposed to know? I wasn't daddy. Daddy chuckled. "I'll give you a hint. It took me months to save up for it, and you were the first one I put on speed dial." I thought about it for a second, but then knew what he was talking about.

"You finally got yourself a new phone?!" He nodded and pulled out his new phone. I didn't know what model it was. "I thought you were going to get a blackberry." Jacob shrugged.

"I was, but I liked this better. It's a Samsung SCH-u740. It can open portrait and landscape and texting with this thing is so much easier and the buttons are slightly bigger. And I don't have to worry about it accidently calling someone when I sit down." He started showing off all the things his phone could do.

"And all I have is a purple razor." We laughed at my fake disappointment. "Rosalie's going to be really sad to hear that you got rid of the phone she gave you." Jacob snorted.

"She'll live…or stay dead…or whatever it is she does. I don't miss that 80's puma killing cell phone." I giggled.

"But of course when she sees the new phone, you'll pretend the loss of the old phone was like the loss of your right arm." We laughed and Jacob ran his fingers through my hair and patted my head gently.

"You bet I will." We laughed one more time. Then he put his phone back into his pocket. "So have you picked what costume you're going to wear for trick-or-treating this afternoon?" I nodded my head. "What is it?" I giggled.

"You'll just have to wait until before we leave." He pouted.

"Why are you making me wait." I laughed at his expression.

"Because I think you'll get a kick out of it and I want you to be surprised." He sighed, but said nothing else on the matter.

"If you say so." I took Jacob's hand and led him with me to the living room where everyone was watching TV. They were watching another episode of 'I Love Lucy'. "Wow, I haven't seen this show in years." Jacob turned his head to face me. "My mom used to watch this show all the time. She even had a few episodes on tape." Jacob sat on one of the arms chairs with everyone and I sat on his lap. I rested my head into the nook of his shoulder and watched the episode re-runs with everyone else. After about two hours worth of an 'I Love Lucy' marathon, Alice hopped up from the couch.

"Come on Nessie. Let's get you in your costume and get you ready for trick-or-treating." She took my hand and dragged me up the stairs. Jacob watched Alice take me upstairs and was still looking when I last saw him in my eye shot. When we got into her room, she started with my makeup. She powered my face so it was slightly paler and made sure to hide my rosy cheeks. When the powder was on, she put some red lipstick on my lips and used a black eyeliner to make my stitches on my face and to line my eyes. The mascara she let me put on myself. She powdered my arms and legs so they were closer to white and then put on the stitches. After all my makeup and dress were on, I put on my boots and Alice zipped them up for me.

I looked in the mirror to make sure that it was perfect. I liked what I saw. I didn't look exactly like Sally, but I still looked close enough. My hair wasn't the perfect color of red, but it was close enough. And the dress hugged my body tightly. I spun around in front of the mirror once to see the whole dress. After I had done that and liked the results of my costume, I looked at Alice.

"Thanks for your help Alice. I really appreciate it. It's perfect." Alice just giggled and hugged me. I noticed she and I were closer together in height today.

"No problem, Nessie. Would you expect any less from your dearest Aunt Alice?" I joined her giggles.

Alice and I walked downstairs and back into the living room until we were behind the couch. Jacob had been staring at the TV, but had turned around when he smelled my makeup. His face started to beam.

"No way." He kept looking at my costume with a silly smile on his face. Score for Renesmee Carlie Cullen. He stood up from his chair and walked so he was right in front of me and looking down at my costume. "You're dressing up as Sally?" He kept smiling.

"Yep. I thought it would be cool for me to dress up as Sally since you're dressing up as Jack Skelington." He towered above me, but my face still met his chest height wise. It would be a great imitation.

"You have the makeup to a T. Where did you get this dress? I thought they stopped making these costumes in stores." I shook my head.

"I made it myself." Jacob's expression was shocked first, but then turned to pleasantly surprised. He took both my hands then lifted up my arms. Then he spun me around in one circle before looking at my face again.

"You really made this?" I nodded my head. "Wow. Not too bad for a girl who just turned one." We laughed together. "I have to say, Nessie, you put Sally to shame." I blushed at his remark. It was flattering for me to hear Jacob say that he liked my costume and that he thought it was beautiful on me. Daddy stood from the couch to look at the costume he had already seen.

"You look beautiful Renesmee." I smiled at daddy and went to hug him, but Alice stopped me.

"Don't Nessie. If you hug Edward, the powder will get all over his shirt and I'll have to re-do your makeup." I sighed and didn't hug daddy.

"Thanks daddy." He smiled widely.

"You're welcome honey." That's when Jacob took his spot next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We better get going Nessie. I told Quil, Seth, and Sam that they needed to be at my apartment by two thirty and it's pushing that time." I nodded my head, letting him know that I heard him. Everyone wished us a good time as we walked over to Jacob's car. When we got into the car, everyone saw us off as we drove away. I had to admit I was excited. I knew I wouldn't eat any of the candy, but at least it would be an afternoon with Jacob and that was fine by me. We talked a little about my costume and his costume on our way to his apartment. We finally got there at two thirty five, with everyone waiting at the main door. Quil was standing next to the door with Claire tucked safely in his arms.

Just as promised, Claire was dressed as Pocahontas and Quil was dressed as Miko. He was wearing black shoes, grey sweats, a grey shirt and a black jacket with the mask of a raccoon over his face. Sam and Emily weren't dressed up, but Mike was dressed in his little pumpkin outfit, looking cute as ever. Seth was dressed as the Two Faced Mayor by request of Jacob. He was a bit too well built, but the costume itself was awesome. Claire screamed hello to me when I got out of the car and I screamed hello right back. She started giggling.

"Nessie's no Nessie no more. Now she Sally." I laughed with her. Obviously, she was a fan of the Nightmare Before Christmas too. Quil smiled at Claire and praised her for noticing. Quil then looked back at Jacob.

"Let me guess. Jack Skelington." Sam started laughing and so did Quil and Seth. Jacob just smirked at them. "How, may I ask, do you plan to pull that off? You're nothing but muscle." They continued to laugh and Jacob just continued to smirk.

"I can pull it off. I'm Jack Skelington after he's gone to the gym for a few months." They shared their laugh and finally, Jacob let us into the apartment. He still needed to get his costume on. When we got inside, Jacob put his keys on the kitchen counter and ran off to his room to start preparing his costume. Claire and I went to my room to get a board game I had hidden in my closet. I had candy land tucked away. I didn't really like the game because it was so easy, but it was one of Claire's favorite games and I wanted her to have fun.

After a few rounds of candy land with Quil watching Claire over her shoulder, Seth watching over mine, and Sam and Emily were cooing their baby in the front of the room, Jacob finally came out of his room in his costume. He didn't look like Jack Skelington because of all the bulk, but the makeup and the suit were perfect. You would still immediately know it was Jack Skelington. He even had those weird things on his shoulders that flared out. Despite his build, it was perfectly done. We all looked up from what we were doing.

"All hail the Pumpkin King." Seth said. We all chuckled, even Jacob. Claire started clapping and singing the opening song to the movie and I joined her. We went through a few verses before Jacob said it was time to go. Claire grabbed her pillow case and ran to Quil for him to hold her hand. Everyone else left the apartment, but Jacob kept me behind for a moment.

"You don't have to get candy. I know you don't like chocolate, so don't worry if you just want to leave trick-or-treating to Claire." I shook my head.

"No, I want to. I was planning on giving you the candy actually." His face perked up. That seemed to be the answer he was hoping for.

"Okay. As long as all that candy won't go to waste." I giggled and poked him. He knew better than to think that I would go through all that work to get candy only to just throw it away later. When Jacob and I finished having our little talk, we walked out, locked the door, and met everyone downstairs. Everyone was standing next to Jacob's car, waiting for him to unlock it so they could get in.

Because the houses in the reservation were often farther apart, we needed to drive. Claire and I sat in the back seat with Emily, Seth, and Quil all smushed tightly together. Sam sat shotgun. The first house we came to was Billy's house. He greeted us at the door with bags and bags of candy that I could smell from feet away. He complimented mine, Claire's and Mike's costume and teased Quil's, Seth's, and Jacob's. Billy teasingly called me the Pumpkin Queen, which made me blush. No one noticed me blush because of the heavy white powder I was wearing.

After getting our candy and letting Billy torment us a little, a few other kids walked up to the house and we needed to move to a different house. After Billy's house, we went to Seth's house. Sue was there giving out candy to all the kids that came to her house. Leah was in the living room watching a Top Chef re-run marathon. Jacob and Seth said hi to her and she waved back at them without looking away from the TV. That was it for her interaction. Sue readily gave everyone candy, but hesitated on giving me any.

"I thought you didn't eat." I shook my head. I was giving it to Jacob anyway. I wouldn't deprive him of any already too much candy.

"No. I can eat. I'm just picky is all." She looked at me and then at Jacob, who nodded that it was okay. She shrugged, then put a handful of candy in my pillow case. We said goodbye to Sue and went back to Jacob's car. We went to all the other houses on the reservation and got several handfuls of candy from each house. Most of the people on the reservation didn't know me, so they didn't comment on my sudden interest of candy.

After we spent an hour going to every house on the Quileute and Makka reservation, we made our way to Forks. I wanted to go to grandpas, but Jacob said we would save his house for last so we would have plenty of time to talk to him. We went to the Stanley family's house first. I remembered the name from a few months ago when I was looking at momma's and daddy's yearbook. Momma said they were kind of friends. She didn't elaborate much on the relationship so I didn't ask. We ringed the doorbell and were greeted by a very enthusiastic woman who looked to me like she was extremely fake for multiple reasons.

We went from house to house and finished trick-or-treating after two hours of going through Forks. The last house we came to was grandpa's house. He opened the door and recognized us only from noticing Sam and Emily.

"Hey. I'm glad to see you've finally made it to my house." He looked over everyone and stopped when he saw me. "Nessie? Who are you supposed to be?" He had a huge smile on his face. I smiled, though I think my makeup made me look like I had on a permanent smile.

"I'm Sally. From the Nightmare Before Christmas. The Disney movie. And Jacob is Jack Skelington, the Pumpkin King." Grandpa laughed.

"I know. Your momma used to watch that movie with me all the time when she was little. I had the movie memorized by heart for a while." He put his fingers in my hair for a few seconds before taking them out. "It's so weird seeing you with straight hair. I have to say though, Nessie, Sally wishes she looked like you." I smiled widely and so did Jacob. Grandpa turned his attention to Jacob. "I'm assuming that you loved that movie to?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah. It was one of my favorites. It was the only Disney movie that my sisters and I both loved. They were always watching princess movies and such. I was more of a Toy Story and Oliver kind of guy." Grandpa and Sam chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Bella used to love watching Beauty and the Beast and Hercules. But her favorite TV past time was always the Muppets and Barney." Jacob started laughing. I did know them at least. Grandpa had recorded some episodes of those shows when momma was younger and he let me watch them.

"I was more partial to the Looney Toons. That coyote was hysterical." I loved the coyote and road runner. I loved that the coyote would try so hard to get the road runner but it always ended with him exploding. But he always came back for more. I really liked Emler Fud too. The way he talked made me laugh.

"Ah yes. The Looney Toons. The only cartoon that I used to watch as a kid that was still around. And now you can't find it anywhere." We had gone into his house and he was making coffee for Sam and Jacob. I didn't like coffee, but the smell of it didn't bother me quite as much as most other smells did. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. When it reached dinner time, grandpa ordered in a few pizzas. Sam, Jacob, Seth, and Quil put in money for their individual pizzas. Even now, it shocked me that Jacob was capable of eating so much food in one sitting. One portabella mushroom was enough to make me full for the rest of the week.

"Do you want to share my mushrooms Nessie?" I giggled at his remark. I shook my head. I had fed a few days ago and I wasn't really hungry for anything. Grandpa did ask me to eat something though, so I went through his fridge, found some cappers, and started nibbling on those. Grandpa was still getting used to my strange taste in food, but otherwise said nothing.

The pizza man was there after a half hour and it took Jacob, Sam, Seth, and Quil ten minutes to finish their pizzas completely. Emily ate two slices and then fed Mike when she had finished eating. Quil ate the rest of Claire's pizza when she said she didn't want anymore. And of course, she ran for her bag of candy. Poor Quil had to try and convince Claire to wait until she got home to eat any candy. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that her mom said she could only have two.

After spending a few hours with grandpa and having dinner, we said goodbye to him and let him get back to watching his game. Jacob dropped everyone off back home and then drove us back to his apartment. Daddy already said I could spend the night at his apartment. When we got into the apartment, Jacob went to his room and I went to mine so we could get out of our costumes. I went into my bathroom to clean off my makeup. It took a while to get it off of my face.

I was the first one to be done. I had dressed into my pajamas and left my hair down. When I was done, I went into the kitchen where all of the candy was. I emptied my pillow case onto his table to observe what he was getting. There were more Snickers mini bars, Reeses, 100 Grand bars and so on than I could count. One lady had been giving out gummy bears and Swedish fish. There were m&ms of every kind were in that bag. Mrs. Stanley had even given out Dove chocolates.

Jacob came out of his room after about a half hour of trying to get all the makeup off. He still had some small amounts of black around his eyes, but nothing that human eyes would be able to see. He saw the candy that I had sprawled all over his kitchen table and put a silly smile on his face.

"That's a lot of candy. I don't think I've ever collected that much candy." I laughed lightly. Then he walked over to the table and took a Reeses peanut butter cup and ate that. His other hand threaded once through my hair. "Thanks for letting me have this. But I hope you don't think I only took you trick-or-treating for the candy I would get out of it." We laughed and I nodded my head, letting him know that I knew. He picked a piece of Dove chocolate out of the pile and ate that next. I didn't stop smiling.

"You're not planning on eating all of this now, are you?" He chuckled a little.

"Are you my mother now?" We laughed for a minute.

"If I have to be." We kept laughing and he ate one more piece of candy. He picked up a bag of gummy bears and tossed them at me. I caught them and gave them a quizzical look.

"I know you don't like chocolate, but I know you've never tried gummy treats. Give them a taste." I looked at him for a second before looking at the gummy bears. I opened the bag and the smell wasn't the best. But I took a gummy bear and ate it anyway. One chew and I was put off. It tasted weird. Like watered down mud. I looked at Jacob and handed him the bag. He sighed. "You don't like this either huh?" I shook my head.

"It tasted weird." He half-heartedly rolled his eyes at me and had a small smile.

"You always say that." We laughed some more while he ate my discarded bag of gummy bears. After he finished the small bag of gummy bears, he threw them away with the rest of his candy wrappers. "Well, you don't want to pig out on our well earned candy. So what do you want to do now?" I smiled and ran to my room. I came out of my room holding the candy land game. He just smirked.

"No one ever said we couldn't play with our candy." He smiled one more time and then cleared the table, putting the candy back into the pillow case. He pushed it off to the far end of the table against the wall to make room for the candy land board. We spent most of the night playing candy land, and somehow enjoying every minute of it. We even had Nightmare Before Christmas playing in the background. It was an awesome Halloween and I knew that year after year, they would only get better.


	9. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

When momma, daddy and I arrived at the house from the cottage, Alice was decorating the family room which now had an enormous table in it. Daddy had a small smile on his face and so did momma. They obviously knew something I didn't. Daddy read my thoughts.

"We're hosting Thanksgiving this year. Jacob and a few of his pack members and their family are spending Thanksgiving with us. Charlie is coming too." Alice was already setting the table.

"When is it?"

"Friday. Everyone's arriving tomorrow at noon or one." Daddy chuckled at my next thought.

"Then why is Alice setting the table now?" Momma laughed too.

"You know how Alice is. She's always looking for an opportunity to overdo things. If Carlisle would let her, I guarantee you she would have a live turkey running around." We all laughed. Alice just stuck her tongue out at us and continued what she was doing. Jasper was helping her arrange everything without a shred of complaint.

I looked around the room looking for Jacob. He had said that he would be coming today. It was the afternoon. Jacob usually got off of work by five. Daddy ended my search.

"He couldn't come today, Nessie. He's working overtime so he can have time off for Thanksgiving. He called earlier today letting us know." That bummed me out. I hated his job sometimes. I was glad he was at least doing what he loved. He always seemed happiest whenever he was fixing and rebuilding cars. Whenever daddy let Jacob look around his cars or drive them, he seemed to purr. But whenever it took more of his time than it already did, it bothered me.

"I see. Doesn't everyone get the day off for Thanksgiving?" Daddy shook his head.

"Not necessarily honey. People don't wait until it's convenient for others to be stupid or reckless. The people who work on Thanksgiving usually don't have family to celebrate it with, so they work. In some places they make the ones taking the day off work overtime to make up for the time they're missing."

"They don't make Carlisle do that." Daddy laughed lightly.

"That's the good thing about being a Doctor, you tend to be treated better." I heard Carlisle laugh in the other room. I went into the TV room where Rosalie and Emmett were. We had all hunted yesterday to prepare for today, especially Jasper. So no one was worried about tomorrow. They were watching the news. I snatched the remote from Emmett like I often did.

"Hey. I'm watching this." I giggled.

"Well, now you're not." Daddy chuckled lightly in the other room and Emmett growled. I started surfing through the channels looking for something entertaining to watch. Emmett snatched the remote back from me and turned it back to his channel. I snatched the remote back and started looking from the channel I left off at. Emmett lunged at me to get back the remote. Rosalie was laughing while Emmett and I fought for control over the remote.

"Come on Emmett, you've been watching the news for hours. Let me watch something." Emmett practically growled.

"I'm still watching this. I'll let you have it after I watch the O'Reily Factor." I finally gave up and let Emmett have the remote. He changed the channel back to where it was. Emmett gave me a cocky smile and I glared at him. I walked to the family room, now dining room. I took out my cell phone so I could call Jacob. I wanted to complain to someone. I heard daddy call me from the other room.

"You're not allowed to call him while he's at work. His boss will get mad at him. You can complain to him at ten if you still want to." I heard Emmett's bursting laughter. I shut my phone and went to the family room. Alice and Jasper had finished setting the table to her liking. Alice smiled at me when she saw me.

"So are we preparing any of the food?" Alice nodded head.

"We're handling all the deserts and everything is being cooked at our house. Sue said she was bringing the turkey." I nodded back at her.

"What are we making besides the obvious pumpkin pie?"

"A cheesecake and a chocolate cake. That way everyone has something they like. And we bought a can of cherries and strawberries to put on top of the cheesecake." I nodded again. I was really bored now. Since Jacob wasn't coming today, I didn't have much to do. Emmett and Rosalie were busy watching the O'Reily Factor and momma and daddy were playing scrabble and having a pleasant conversation while doing so. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in Carlisle's office. They were talking about something private, so it would be best not to disturb them. Once Alice and Jasper were done with the table settings, they joined Emmett and Rosalie.

With nothing better to do, I went to the music room and started playing the piano. While playing the piano, I got an idea. Jacob might not be able to take calls, but we could always text. The beauty of technology. Daddy undoubtedly heard my thoughts and didn't say anything. I took out my phone and found Jacob's number.

_I hear you needed to work overtime today. How's work going?_ After I pressed send, I continued playing the piano. I had the ringer on low so it wouldn't bother anyone. I played two songs before I heard my phone ring. Jacob had texted me back.

_Pretty good. Thankfully, I'm not the only one who's working longer hours today. _

_That's good. Anything interesting happen today?_ I played another song before he responded.

_Actually, yeah. We had a car brought in that had its entire left side torn off. Apparently, some guy had been drinking and he hit the left side of the guys car. The drunk drivers car hit a pole, so it was irreparable and taken to the junkyard. _

_That's unfortunate. How much are the repairs for the guys car going to cost?_ I waited through three songs before he was able to text back.

_$5,700. And that's with assistance from his insurance company. He was yelling at me earlier about how absurd the price was. I just told him to sue the guy that hit his car if he doesn't want to pay for it._ I laughed lightly to myself.

_Lol. Does he plan too?_ I played a few more songs before he answered.

_Hells yeah. He was screaming at me about it while walking out of the shop. I flipped him off while he wasn't looking, so I feel better._

_Shame on you. Hope that he really didn't see you doing that. He doesn't sound like he's in the mood for a mechanic's attitude. _I waited through one song.

_Don't worry, he didn't. He was storming for the Taxi when I did that. It's people like him that make me hate my job sometimes. It's not my fault your car's damaged and that it'll cost a lot to repair it. Don't yell at me like it is._ I laughed lightly again.

_So what time will you be here tomorrow?_ I played a few Disney favorites before he answered.

_I'm coming with Seth and Sue. So we'll be there at noon. Leah's having dinner with a friend of hers in Seattle._ It honestly bothered me that Leah hated me so much. Jacob insists that she doesn't, but I know she does. I wondered if she hated _me_ or if it was my family in general she hated. Whatever it was, she wasn't subtle about it.

_Okay. Sounds good._ I hadn't expected him to respond, much less call me. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey, Nessie. I just got off. How has your day been?" I laughed lightly.

"Pretty boring. Emmett and I fought over the remote earlier. I lost obviously. So I've just been playing the piano all day." Jacob laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you entertained tomorrow."

"Thanks. So other than the guy that was yelling at you, how was your day?"

"It was okay. Other than the guy with half a car, everything was pretty usual. Oil changes, tires being changed and so on." I smiled. He really did love cars. He seemed to have an odd glee to his voice whenever he talked about them.

"That sounds good. Are you planning on coming over now?" Jacob sighed.

"I asked but Edward said not to. I got off pretty late and he didn't want me keeping you up all night doing nothing. So I won't see you until tomorrow." I laughed. That sounded like something daddy would do. I didn't argue about it though.

"Oh well. I guess we can't torment Rosalie." I heard a hiss from the TV room. I laughed lightly. I never really tormented Rosalie. I only laughed at Jacob's many blonde jokes. Rosalie adored me. She liked Jacob too, not that she would ever admit to it.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I can't tell you a quick blonde joke before I let you go." My smile widened.

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, how do you know that a blonde has been in your office?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. How?" I felt his smile.

"There's white out all over your computer." I laughed. This was kind of our thing. It wasn't purely blonde jokes that we told to each other, but they made up the bulk of our jokes. And we usually told these jokes to each other when Rosalie was nearby. As much as Rosalie and Jacob refused to admit it, they were friends. That's the only reason Rosalie tolerates it.

"Nice one. Did Seth tell you that one?" He chuckled.

"Embry, actually. You can always count on him to have good jokes on hand." We both laughed. "Well, Nessie, I better let you go. You know I can't drive and talk on the phone at the same time." We both laughed lightly again. One time, while Jacob was driving over, he had called my phone letting me know he was on his way. We ended up getting into a conversation. He became so engrossed with our conversation that he stopped paying attention to the road and nearly got into an accident. It took awhile before that incident was funny, but now it was.

"Yeah, I know. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Night Nessie."

"Night Jacob." With that we both hung up. I continued to play the piano for a few more hours before I started getting tired. I put the piano cover down and rested my head on it. As soon as I started thinking about how tired I was, I heard daddy approach me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to go home now?" I didn't really feel like talking at the moment. I was feeling really, really tired.

_You and momma can stay here. I'll go back to the cottage by myself. I'll be fine._ Daddy shook his head.

"No. Your momma and I will take you home. We don't need to be here to keep ourselves occupied." Momma smacked daddy's arm when he chuckled lightly. I didn't get the undertone of what daddy was saying and I didn't care. I was far too tired. I nodded my head.

_Okay. If you want to._ Daddy helped me off of the piano bench so I could get my balance when I was standing. Once I had back my balance, momma, daddy and I started walking towards the cottage. Momma and daddy were holding hands and I stood close by them.

It always made me happy that momma and daddy were so happy together. Whenever Emmett did let me have the remote, I would sometimes see movies or shows where the couples are unhappy and doing all sorts of things to each other. I was glad that my parents weren't like that. They loved each other and would never want to be with anyone else. I was truly fortunate. I only hoped I could have something that special one day. Daddy smiled at my thoughts and squeezed momma's hand.

Once we got to the cottage, momma and daddy sat on the couch close together and started talking pleasantly. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Before going into the shower, I put my stool in front of the mirror and counter in my bathroom. On my own, my head just barely rose above the countertop. I could never reach anything that was laying around without my stool. And nobody had been expecting me, and hence didn't think to put useable cabinets on the counter. They had offered to make some, but I told them not to bother. I wouldn't need them in a few short years anyway.

I hated being short. I was still slightly shorter than Alice. Momma always promised me that I would get taller, but I still hated being short. Momma was 5' 6" and daddy was 5' 10", so that at least gave me hope that I would grow a little more. Alice was short too, but she looked like a woman at least. A very small one, but a woman non-the-less. I looked like a child. I looked the same as any ten or eleven year old.

My growth spurt had slowed significantly in the past few months. I shot up to the height I was at, then suddenly I stopped. I was still growing according to Carlisle's measurements, but the changes were so minimal now that even momma and daddy had to look twice to really notice any change. I was smarter than the average ten and eleven year old, but I still looked like one. I was only a year old, but still. It bothered me.

I got into the shower and washed my hair and such. I had went through several different body washes, never liking any of them. One day I found a body wash that smelled fruity and I actually liked it. It was a milky peach smell. Jacob liked it. He told me it emphasized the scent I had on my own, so I used this one. I always liked it when he liked something I did or used. For some reason, it always bothered daddy when my thoughts started expressing that. I didn't understand why. Jacob was my best friend. But whenever I asked him he always told me the same thing.

"It's too soon to explain any of this to you. I know that you know that Jacob imprinted on you, but I also know that you don't fully understand what that means. I would rather it stay that way for the time being. Jacob will explain everything to you when the time is right." Daddy would say. Momma always nodded her head in agreement.

When I finished my shower, I washed my face and brushed my teeth with my face close to the mirror. Once I had all of that done, I went to my room and went under the covers. Momma and daddy came into my room and kissed me goodnight. I said the same to them and they left the room to go back to what they had been doing. I took out my phone to send one last text to Jacob for the night.

_Goodnight, Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow._ About five minutes later, he texted me back.

_It's two in the morning, Nessie, and I'm trying to sleep. Go to bed. Sweet dreams._ I giggled to myself. I knew it was Seth's night to handle patrol, so I knew he would answer my text. That and he never had his phone on silent or on vibrate unless he was at work. Silly Jacob.

_Sweet dreams Jacob._ I got a response two minutes later. I hadn't been expecting one.

_Shhh. Sleepy time._ I giggled and didn't right anymore. I can only imagine how tired he was. I laid in bed until I finally went to sleep. When I woke up that morning, the sun was covered by a layer of clouds, but it was still high in the sky. What time was it? Daddy answered me from the other room.

"It's eleven thirty, Nessie. You've been asleep most of the morning." I heard momma and daddy laugh. I groaned, rubbed my face, and forced myself out of bed. I sat on the side of my bed and stretched out all the kinks from the night before. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When that was done, I combed the tangles out of my hair until it was smooth. I went back to my room and got dressed. I wore a pair of blue jeans and a white turtleneck sweater.

I starred at myself in my full length mirror trying to think of what to do with my hair. I wanted to wear my plumeria comb. I ended up going with a crown ponytail and putting the comb where the rubber band held my hair in place. I walked out of my room, down the short hallway and into the living room. When I got in the room, I saw momma and daddy sitting close together, faces close and strange contented smiles on their faces. Daddy turned his face to look at me.

"Let's get going, Nessie. Everyone will start arriving soon." I nodded my head. Daddy and momma rose from the couch and I followed them out the door and to the house. When we arrived at the house, I was bombarded with sweet smells. I smelled the pie and the cakes that were for later. Sam and Emily had already arrived. Mikey was in a cute little pair of overalls. I went over to them.

"Hey Sam, Emily." The smiled at me. I got close to Mikey and started tickling his tummy while rubbing his nose with mine. He always smiled when I did that, just as he was now. "And how are you doing Mikey?" He was smiling away. I was the only one who called him Mikey, but I was sure everyone would start calling him that soon.

"We haven't seen you in a while, Nessie. How've you been." I smiled at Sam while still tickling Mike.

"I'm great. Nothing really new going on though. I did have a little fight with Emmett yesterday over the remote." I heard Emmett's laugh from none other than the TV room watching a football game. Sam and Emily laughed lightly.

"No, don't worry, Nessie. Emily and I do that all the time. I want to watch football and she wants to watch a soap." Emily gave Sam a teasingly evil glare.

"They aren't soaps. They're reality cooking shows. Top Chef happens to be one of my favorite shows." Sam rolled his eyes, but in a loving manner. I giggled, then gave all my attention back to their son. Mikey was playing with my hair now. He would always either pull gently on it or he would curl it around his little fingers. The boy really was adorable. I didn't look away from him.

"So, Sam, how has life without fazing been treating you?" Sam chuckled a little.

"It's very relaxing. It still happens on accident every now and then, but I'm getting better at it." Emily smiled and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder.

"That's good news. Isn't it little Mikey?" Mikey giggled and I kept tickling him. That's when Jared and Kim arrived. She had a beaming smile on her face as she ran towards me to give me a hug. I hugged her back when she got to me.

"Hey, Kim. You're certainly in a good mood." She giggled. I looked behind her and noticed that Jared looked particularly puffed up with pride today. He and Sam exchange a kind of mutual look. Kim left my embrace, keeping her hands on my shoulders, and smiled warmly at me. I figured it out immediately. "Oh my god, Kim, are you really?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah. It's a honeymoon baby too. Can you believe it, Nessie? I'm going to be a mother." She practically had tears in her eyes and I hugged her again.

"I'm so happy for you, Kim. Do you know when you're due?" She beamed.

"The doctor said I should expect the baby around June." I saw Jared beam with pride. Sam gave him the thumbs up and Jared answered him with a smug smile.

"You're going to be a great mother Kim. I know you will be." Her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"I hope so." I heard a car pull up outside. I tried to look out the window near the door. I saw Jacob getting out of the driver's seat with Seth in shotgun and Sue in the back. Seth and Jacob went around to the back to help Sue get some food that she had brought. I ran over to the door and ran outside. Jacob smiled when he saw me and I smiled too.

"Do you need me to help you bring anything in, Jacob?" He nodded.

"Yeah, take these potatoes. Sue hasn't mashed them yet. She figured she could do that here. And she's dying to see all the cooking equipment I'm always telling her you guys have." I giggled. Jacob took another stone bowl covered in foil and followed me into the house. Daddy came over to talk to Jacob.

"What does Sue need to prepare besides the potatoes?" Daddy had his answer the moment Jacob thought it. He nodded his head and ran to the kitchen to get out all the things she would need. That's when another car came into the driveway. It was the cruiser. Grandpa was driving and had Billy, Quil and Claire with him. When Claire got out of the car, she ran over to me and gave me a hug. I rested the potatoes on the porch step and hugged her back.

"I miss you, Nessie." I smirked. Her grammar had improved significantly in the past few months, but she was still a little rough around the edges.

"I missed you too, Claire. I hear you're starting school next year." She started bouncing and clapping her hands.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm a big girl now. I start school just like all big kids." She was beaming and so was Quil. He was just as excited for Claire to start going to school as she was.

"I know. You're a big kid now." She nodded her head. But her next question took me by surprise.

"When you starting school?" I wasn't really sure how to answer her. Jacob hadn't stiffened at the question. He looked just as unsure as to how to answer the question as I did. Claire kept smiling at me with her beaming smile. I smiled back, giving her the best answer I had.

"Soon. I'm not sure when though." She started jumping again.

"This mean I still bigger than you!" I laughed. She thought of me as super girl yes, but she liked being the 'oldest'. Claire would be turning five next year, and just barely making the cut-off from what Quil told me. There's something to be said about being born in the summer.

"Yeah. Darn." We all started laughing as Claire reached up to pat my head.

"Don't worry. You not be small for long." I giggled and leaned down so she could reach the top of my head. Claire was shorter than me, but she was pushing my height. She would tower over me one of these days. It seemed to be a trend with the Quileutes. Man or woman, they were huge.

"I hope so, Claire. I hope so." Without any warning except his footsteps approaching me, Jacob lifted me up into his arms, me taking hold of the potatoes again, and rested me on his shoulder.

"See, Claire. She's bigger now." We all laughed. Jacob picked up the stone bowl that he had rested on the railing and took it to the kitchen, me still in his arms. Charlie and Billy went straight to were Emmett and Jasper were, watching the game. Jacob put down his bowl on the counter, then took mine and put it next to his bowl. I leaned in near his ear.

"Did you hear that Kim is pregnant?" Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah. I heard. She found out a few days ago. Jared was thinking about it during our patrol. You should hear his thoughts, Nessie. You'd think the man won the lottery, he's so happy." I giggled. Jared never was one to say much, but he didn't need to. His face usually told you all you needed to know.

"He isn't planning on leaving the pack now is he?" This concerned me. Granted, Jacob had more than enough wolves in the pack, but Sam and Jared were two of the best. Losing them to family life seemed like a shame.

"He's considering it. But he wants to wait a few years before he does that. Thanks to your little patrol arrangement, he has enough time to be a wolf and to maintain a stable, supportive job. He doesn't see any desperate need to stop. He is planning on doing that within the next few years though."

"You're okay with that?" Jacob shrugged.

"It's his life. And I don't blame him or Sam for wanting to give up their wolves. Having a family is a lot of work." I rested my head on top of his.

"Would you give up your wolf for your family?" Jacob stood still, me still on his shoulders. I looked at his face. It looked torn.

"I can't give up my wolf, Nessie. If I give up my wolf, I'll start aging." I realized that this little fact bothered me immensely. Aging meant that one would eventually die. I didn't want that. I couldn't imagine Jacob not being with me. He was my best friend. I needed him to be around. I answered him quietly.

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll never give up your wolf. I don't care if you meet the woman of your dreams. Don't ever give up your wolf, you hear me?" I heard Jacob chuckle. I looked at his face again. It looked relieved for some reason.

"You bet, Nessie." I hugged around his neck, and he hugged me with his one arm. I wasn't on his shoulders anymore. He was just holding me up in his arm. I heard daddy clear his throat and Jacob put me down on my feet. Sue brought her last item into the kitchen and started preparing the food. She put the turkey in the slow cooker to cook for a few hours. Esme came down from Carlisle's study to help her.

Jacob and I went outside were Quil and Claire were. They were playing tag together. Jacob and I joined the game. Quil was it. He pretended to have a hard time catching Claire. He then made Jacob it, who primarily chased after me. Seth joined the game when Jacob was it. A little later, Paul and Rachael arrived at the house. A few of the other pack members came too. Embry finally arrived last. When Claire became bored with playing tag, she ran to where the TV room was and tried to snatch the remote from Emmett.

"Please. I want to watch the Tellatubies." Emmett just looked at her a moment before answering.

"Little girl, I think I need to explain all the things that are wrong with that show." I glared at Emmett, but he didn't pay attention to me.

"Nothing is wrong with the Tellatubies. They are funny." Emmett sighed heavily.

"Nothing's wrong? The purple one is gay, I swear the red one is up to something, and the yellow one is just retarded. And none of them speak English. They speak some made up language with bad grammar and annoying sounds. Why do you think so many kids your age are such dumbasses? Because of those damn Tellatubies. If you're going to snatch the remote from me to watch a kid's show, you're going to watch something worth watching." Quil and I went over to Claire who looked like she was about to cry. We both glared at Emmett, but he ignored us.

Emmett went to the shelf of movies and tapes and pulled out a tape that was labeled Looney Toons. He put in the tape, pressed play, and before he got back to his seat, we were watching a Bugs Bunny cartoon.

"Now this is a cartoon worth watching." Claire stopped sobbing and watched what Emmett had put in. We all watched it together. I had seen this episode a million times, but it never got old. Claire seemed to cheer up within the first five minutes of the show and was laughing at it in no time.

"The rabbit is funny." Emmett looked at Claire.

"That rabbit is Bugs Bunny, one of the best Looney Toons to ever be drawn on a piece of paper." Jasper laughed lightly and continued to watch it with us. We watched the episode where Bugs was tormenting the opera singer. Oh that Bugs. When the episode was over, Jasper took the remote from Emmett and stopped the tape.

"You know what I'm suddenly in the mood for?" Daddy chuckled. Emmett lifted his eyebrow.

"I don't know, Jasper. What are you in the mood for?"

"Do we still have those tapes that you and I used to record the 1989 top hundred songs countdown?" Emmett beamed.

"I'm way ahead of you, Jasper." Billy seemed to bounce in his wheel chair. Rachael walked into the room.

"Did you guys just say you had an eighties music video countdown?" Jasper nodded his head. "Oh my god, I haven't seen eighties music videos on TV since I was little. I miss the commercials. Those were so stupid." They started laughing. Emmett came back downstairs with a handful of tapes, each labeled 1989 Countdown part __. Emmett picked out part 1 and put it into the VCR that I couldn't believe we kept.

The image came on the screen and I couldn't believe my eyes. The hostess was wearing a weird jacket that was shoulder padded and had fabric that looked like it belonged on a couch. I wasn't a fashion expert, but I was pretty sure that was labeled as tacky. Claire apparently agreed with me.

"Why is that woman wearing that Jacket? It makes her look like a man." Jasper, Emmett, Daddy and everyone else burst out laughing. Even the vampires looked like they would cry from laughing so much. Daddy answered Claire's question.

"That was the style back then. Women wore shoulder pads and outrageous colors and patterns. The more hideous your outfit, the cooler it was. And the bigger your hair, the better." Everyone started laughing again. Emmett spoke next.

"Hey Edward, remember when we all went to high school in the eighties when we all lived in Maine?" Daddy started laughing. "Remember the chant that we would say at lunch all the time?" Jasper was the one who said the chant, which surprised me.

"Mullet, mullet, mullet."He hummed the m's. Alice, daddy and Rosalie went into hysterics. Rosalie was the next one to add to the flashback.

"Remember that one guy that had the tight perm mullet with his named shaved out on the side?" Everyone kept laughing.

"Oh yeah. The Bobby mullet we used to call it." Everyone kept laughing. Alice added next.

"Remember when Madonna was famous and everyone would dress like her? Oh god, and the liberty spikes. Remember those?" Billy and Charlie were laughing too. I could only imagine what those two looked like in the eighties. Daddy laughed harder when he heard my thoughts. Rosalie spoke.

"Oh God, how could anyone forget liberty spikes? I remember when Alice and I were dressing like Madonna." Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie.

"Madonna wishes she was as hott as you, Rose." Rosalie gave Emmett a sultry smile. Alice snorted though.

"Please, I didn't dress like Madonna. Madonna dressed like me." Everyone laughed at that, even me.

"Whatever you say, Alice. Whatever you say." Momma kept laughing after she forced out that comment. I was suddenly curious. I looked at grandpa and asked my question.

"Grandpa, did you go to high school in the eighties?" Grandpa and Billy started laughing again.

"Yeah. I graduated class of 87 and your grandma graduated class of 89. Now Billy on the other hand, he graduated class of 83." Billy hit grandpa's arm.

"Did you two go to school together?" Billy shook his head.

"No. I went to school on the reservation. Charlie and Renee both went to school in Forks. We knew each other because our moms were best friends. I used to torment your grandpa every chance I got." Billy and grandpa started laughing together.

"I hated you. You always did everything you could to prove you were better than me. I don't even remember how you and I became friends." Billy laughed again.

"How could you not?" Billy looked at me. "You see, your grandpa here used to steel soda from the shop I was working at, just to spite me. And instead of just calling the cops on him, once I'd had enough, I took him outside to beat him within an inch of his life."

"Ah yeah. If I remember right, you never did beat me." Billy playfully glared at grandpa.

"I would have if my pregnant wife hadn't kicked me in the stomach and told me to pick on someone my own size." Billy looked at me again. "After my wife kicked me, Charlie started laughing at me and I couldn't help but laugh too. We laughed for a few minutes while covered in mud from fighting. We've been friends ever since." I giggled and Jacob chuckled.

"And their immaturity seemed to get worse with age." I laughed harder. Jacob laughed with me. Emmett and Jasper were singing along with a few of the songs that were playing, and Claire and I just laughed at the music videos. They all seemed to be telling a story. Billy and Charlie were even mumbling the words to a few of the songs. Momma only knew a handful of the songs, but the ones she knew, she liked. Within that time, everyone who had said they would come had arrived. Kim walked over to me and Claire.

"May I?" I laughed and nodded my head. She loved my hair, and took every opportunity she could to play with it. Claire's hair too. Kim had gotten her styling license and could now legally work in a hair salon. She had found a job at a nice hair salon in Forks.

"What did you want to do?" Kim grinned widely as she pulled out a small bag full of hair clips.

"I actually wanted to try something new. I was thinking we could braid the top of your head to make a crown. What doesn't get braided would be secured by these clips and hang freely. Since you're wearing you comb that Jacob gave you, I could make the braids curve in a way that made it look like they were being held together by your comb. It would pretty much be what you're wearing now, just braids." I nodded my head.

"It sounds cute." Kim giggled.

"On you, Nessie, it would look cute no matter what." She looked at Claire. "Do you want me to do that to your hair too?" Claire shook her head.

"No. I want French braid." Kim giggled.

"Okay. Nessie can do that while I work on her hair, right?" I nodded. Kim had taught me how to do a French braid a long time ago. There was really nothing to it. A good hair stylist could have that done in a matter of ten minutes or less. My record was seven minutes.

Claire sat in front of me and I started making her braid. Kim got started on what she wanted to do. I was done with Claire's hair in eight minutes. When I finished her hair, she went to where Kim was standing and watched her work. The braids weren't too small. They were a size that wouldn't be hard to take out later. When she had everything in place, she put all the strands in a ponytail holder to keep them secure. Then she put my plumeria comb back into place. The rest of my hair flowed freely.

"It looks so cute on you, just as I thought." I smiled at the mirror. Claire went up to me and hugged me.

"Now we both pretty." I laughed.

"Yeah. We're both pretty." After we finished that, we all rejoined the group that was still watching eighties music videos. Emmett, Jasper and daddy were making fun of just about everything. And they all took a trip down memory lane when a commercial for old TV show theme songs came on. Emmett and Jasper talked about how much they loved 'Green Acers' and how daddy used to always watch 'Bewitched'. Rachael had been right, the commercials were the dumbest things I'd ever seen. But they were funny.

We spent most of the afternoon watching eighties music videos and making fun of just about everything that had happened throughout the eighties. Emmett, Jasper and daddy had a good laugh talking about class mates they remembered from their high school in Maine. Apparently, they used to make fun of everyone they knew.

After a few hours of music videos, Sue told everyone that dinner was ready. Everyone ran to help Sue set the table and cut the turkey and such. The only spots that didn't have any table settings were the places where my family and I would be sitting.

Charlie never questioned why we didn't eat anymore. It had bothered him for a long time, but eventually, he stopped asking. Jacob would always remind him of the 'need to know' bases and he would never bring up his questions again. One time he had just flat out asked Jacob if daddy and his family were Aliens or something. After having a good laugh, Jacob just told him, 'Whatever you want to believe Charlie. Whatever you want to believe.' Once everyone had their food, the room burst with several conversations at once. I sat next to Jacob and Seth. Claire sat next to Quil, who cut up anything she needed him to.

"How is everything?" I asked Jacob when he had everything he wanted.

"Great. Sue always did know how to cook. And Rachael did a really good job on this green bean casserole. I had my doubts, but I got to hand it to her, she did well." I smiled. Rachael smiled too. She had apparently heard what Jacob had said. She then continued the conversation she was having with Paul.

"It still smells weird to me, but, hey, what would I know?" Jacob just laughed. Jacob then took a small fork full of casserole and brought it near my mouth.

"Maybe you should try it." I just gave him a look. Jacob started laughing again and ate what was on his fork. "Just a suggestion. No need to look at me like that." I giggled and gently smacked his arm. He winced, pretending that I had actually hurt him. Jacob took a swig of his root beer and continued eating. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and having a pleasant time.

"Did you see what we're having for dessert?" Jacob gave me a silly grin.

"Yes I did. I've been spending most of the day debating which I should have or if should just have a piece of all of them." I just laughed.

"You know, Jacob, if you were anyone else without the metabolism you have, you'd be the size of a hummer by now." Jacob laughed.

"I'm already the size of a hummer when I'm a wolf." I laughed with him. A few minutes passed. "Guess what, Nessie." I shrugged.

"What?" Jacob was grinning.

"Billy said that Rebecca is coming home for Christmas this year." This surprised me. From what little I knew about Rebecca, she wasn't fond of Washington. She preferred to sun, like many people that had grown up here but left as soon as they were able.

"Is she?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. Billy's really excited about it. We haven't seen her since her wedding six years ago. She's bringing her husband John." I noticed Jacob sort of scrunch his nose at the name.

"I assume you don't like him." Jacob shrugged.

"I wouldn't have married him, let's put it that way." I giggled.

"Well, Jacob, I'd hope not. Isn't that still illegal in Washington?" Jacob just glared at me playfully and I heard daddy and momma laugh lightly.

"You know what I meant, Nessie. What I'm saying is that I've just never been fond of the guy."

"Why? Is he bad to her?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, it's not that, necessarily. He doesn't hurt her or anything. He's just a prick in my opinion."

"Jacob." Daddy said to Jacob sternly. Jacob smiled apologetically at daddy and then at me.

"Forgive my choice of wording, Nessie, but there's just no other way of describing him." Daddy proved him wrong.

"Not true, Jacob. You could have said he's arrogant, rude, inconsiderate, self-centered, flippant, irritable, ill-mannered, petulant, forward, brazen, impertinent, impulsive, should I keep going?" Momma was trying very hard not to laugh. Jacob just starred at daddy.

"Sorry Webster, I'm not familiar with a couple of those words. But I'm certain that prick pretty much sums that all up." I laughed and so did momma. Daddy just rolled his eyes at Jacob. Emmett had a good laugh from it though. Then Billy gave Jacob his fatherly lecturing tone.

"Don't say things like that about your brother-in-law Jacob." Jacob grinned in what looked like disbelief.

"Like you're one to talk. You hate him more than I do. And you've called him far worse." Billy kept his face stern.

"That's different, Jacob. I'm her father. I pretend that I like the kid my daughter marries, and complain to anyone who will listen."

"And that person is generally me." Grandpa added. Everyone laughed. Everyone got back to their own conversations, but I stuck to the one Jacob and I were having.

"So you simply don't like the guy?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. He just bugs me. I've played several pranks on him when I was younger but he never seems to go away."

"Did he live on the reservation?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, actually. He was in the military. That's part of the reason Billy hates him so much. He's about eight years older than Rebecca."

"So? Daddy's older than momma." Jacob rolled his eyes slightly, but not in a mean way.

"You're parents are immortal, that doesn't count. Besides, if that were the only thing, Billy wouldn't hate him so much. He just likes to make that one of his many reasons that he doesn't like him."

"What else does he not like about him?" Jacob sighed.

"There's a lot to it. He was dating my sister while she was still in high school, so that's statutory rape right there. And evidently, he was seeing someone else on the side or something, but we don't know for sure. But what angers Billy the most is the fact that he moved her so far away. She swears this isn't the reason, but Billy can't help but feel like she only married John because he was her way out of Washington. She could have gone to college, but we couldn't afford it without scholarships and she was way too impatient for that."

"Is that how you feel about him?" Jacob grinned after that.

"I already gave you my opinion of the guy, and Edward didn't approve of my choice of word remember?" I giggled.

"So what kind of pranks did you play on him?" When I asked that, Jacob, Billy, Seth, Embry, Quil and Rachael started laughing. Oh boy, this would be good. Billy gave the first story.

"Oh God, what has Jacob not done to John?" He thought for a moment, trying to think of a favorite incident. "Okay, this is a good one. Granted, this was extremely dangerous and you could have hurt him, but it was funny as hell. Jacob had hotwired John's car and made it so that his engine would fail and he would be stuck on the side of the road. He was on his way to Port Angels and his car broke down. He ended up being stuck on the side of the road for four hours and when the tow truck finally got his car to the shop, there was nothing they could do for his car, it was completely totaled." Everyone laughed lightly.

"That's mean, Jacob." I chided him. Jacob just laughed harder.

"That's not even the worst thing I've ever done to him. Have you ever seen Cheaper by the Dozen?" I shook my head. "Well, one of the sisters brings home a boyfriend, the siblings don't like him, so they play a few pranks on him. One of the things they did was they put his underwear in meat." I just stared at him.

"You did that?" Jacob grinned.

"Yep. I took a pair of his underwear, dipped it in a bunch of leftover meat from the dumpsters around the reservation, blow dried it, and made sure that was the pair he wore. And sure enough, every dog and wolf in the area attacked him trying to eat his underwear. Even a few stray cats were going at him. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen."

"That is wrong." Jacob didn't stop grinning.

"Funny."

"But wrong." Everyone started laughing at the apparent reference I had just made. Seth added a story next.

"How about the time you replaced his aftershave with paint remover." Jacob nearly choked on his food from laughing so hard.

"Yeah. You could hear his scream of pain for miles." Everyone started laughing again and so did I. He looked at me. "And I mean he screamed. Like a five year old girl scout. Some Navy Seal."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I was still laughing though.

"Extremely. But it was funny and I didn't like him, so it all evened out." I laughed harder. Everyone else did too. Even Rachael added to the story telling.

"My favorite was the time you super glued his feet into his shoes. That was cruel, Jacob. It took poor Rebecca three hours to get his shoes off." Jacob just laughed and shrugged.

"Jesus, Jacob. I never took you for one to play pranks on people." Emmett said this through his musical bass laughter. Jacob shrugged again.

"Only a certain few, Emmett." Everyone had another good laugh.

"You were quite the rotten little seed weren't you Jacob?" Jasper said this with amusement in his voice.

"At least I never kidnapped his dog." Jasper and Jacob laughed at the retort. Seth interrupted.

"You did have him get attacked by hornets. Remember? You, me, Embry and Quil took him camping with us that one time. You brought a bow and arrow with you and when he was right below a hornet's nest, you shot it down with the arrow and it landed right in front of him. He was running for twenty minutes straight before he was able to find a large enough body of water to dive into." Everyone involved laughed at the memory.

"My god, his face swelled to twice its size. That was gross." Embry forced this out through his laugh. I was laughing with them.

"Did he ever figure out that you were the one behind all this?" I finally asked when I got control of my laughter. Jacob shook his head.

"No. Luckily for me, he was an idiot. He actually thought our house was cursed or something." He looked at Billy. "Remember one morning, he walked up to you and begged you to call a priest to exorcize the house?" Billy burst into another fit of laughter.

"I sure do." Billy made his voice higher to match it to the person he was impersonating. "Oh God, oh God, Billy, I think your house is haunted. You need to call a priest." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. Then you made him sit down, looked him in the eye and said, 'Listen, John. There aren't any evil spirits in my house. The only spirits that could possibly be here are the souls of my ancestors. And I'm sorry to say that if all these bad things are happening to you, it probably means that they don't like you too much.'" Billy laughed, and Rachael added.

"And you kept leading him on. You asked him if he knew what he could have possibly done to anger the spirits." Everyone kept laughing.

"Wow. And I thought I had it bad." Rosalie said through her laughter. "Blonde jokes aren't so bad compared to all that." We all laughed and told more stories about things that Jacob did to his brother-in-law. I would hate to be on his April fools hit list. Once everyone finished their dinner, Esme, Alice and Sue helped serve the cakes to everyone. Jacob finally settled on the cheesecake covered in cherries. I tried one cherry and hated it. Jacob laughed at the face I made.

Emmett kept on the music video countdown that he had put on earlier and everyone who was in the mood for reminiscing on the eighties joined in. Claire and I played a game of Candy land for a few hours with Jacob watching behind me and Quil watching behind Claire. They even played a game against each other, making it a lot more serious than it was purely to make us laugh.

After several more hours of everyone socializing, people started getting tired from dinner and made their way home. Claire had fallen asleep an hour ago. I wasn't tired like everyone else. I wish I could say the same for Jacob. He seemed to be forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Jacob, you can go to sleep if you want." Jacob shook his head.

"I'm fine, Nessie. Besides, I have patrol tonight. I can get some sleep tomorrow." I sighed. Leave it to Jacob to deprive himself of sleep.

"Okay. But come back here to sleep, okay?" Jacob gave me a confused look. "I want to make sure that you get enough sleep. This way I'll know you're not lying to me." Jacob chuckled and nodded his head.

"Okay, Nessie. As soon as I'm done with patrol, I'll come straight to the cottage to fall asleep." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. That's all I ask." Jacob had offered to take me back to the cottage and stay with me until momma and daddy finished up at the house. When we got back to the cottage, I finished my normal bedtime routine, let out my hair and put my comb back into the jewelry box it always rested in. Jacob tucked me into the covers.

"Sweet dreams, Nessie. I promise I'll come straight here when I get off patrol." I smiled.

"Good." Jacob chuckled. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers once through my hair. I fell asleep within minutes. I was a lot more tired than I thought I would be. I woke up the next morning to loud snoring sounds. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob in a change of clothes, sitting upright with his head resting on the end of my bed, sleeping. He looked so peaceful. He really did come back. I felt warm all over.

Trying very hard not to wake him up, I went about my morning routine. When I got back to my room, Jacob was still snoring away. I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black, BedHead logoed t-shirt. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and put in my plumeria comb. I think I need a trim at least. My hair was getting really, really long. It was almost annoying. But every time I suggested it to Alice, she practically bit my head off. Even if I merely suggested a trim. My hair didn't have any split ends, happily, but I still thought it needed to be trimmed.

After I was dressed, I went to where Jacob was. I sat on his lap and let my head rest in my little nook on his shoulder. I breathed in his woodsy scent and began to feel a little tired again. His loud, powerful heartbeat filled my ears like music. I let my eyes close, and drifted off into a little nap.


	10. Sweet 19

Sweet 19

Jacob and I were sitting on his couch watching a few movies. We were watching 'Psycho', the original. According to every one of my family members, including the Denalis, the original was the only one worth watching. Emmett had been much more colorful in his expression of this opinion, but we got the point.

Jacob said that the original movie was much better than the remake too, so I took his word for it and didn't waste my time with the remake. When the movie ended, Jacob went to the DVD player to change the movie.

"So what did you think?" I giggled. He sounded so hopeful.

"It was good. You were right about Norman Bates. No matter how insane the man is, he was still awesome." Jacob laughed. When he put the DVD back into the case, he put it back on the shelf and started looking through the movies he had.

"So do you want to watch another movie?" I nodded my head. I walked over to his shelf of movies that he had acquired over the years and looked for something that looked good. It seemed like Jacob had everything. His selection wasn't nearly as large as the one daddy, Emmett and Jasper had, but they had a much longer time to collect movies in.

"What about that one?" I pointed to the 'Blaire Witch Project'. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if Edward would be too happy with me if I let you watch that." I looked from the movie to him.

"Why?" He shrugged again.

"It has a lot of bad language. I mean you never see the witch, but it's pretty freaky. I always liked the movie, though."

"We can watch it anyway. If daddy gets mad, then I'll take the heat. Deal?" Jacob laughed his bass laugh that I loved. He looked back at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure, sure." I smiled triumphantly and Jacob teasingly rolled his eyes. I sat back on his couch and waited for him to start the movie. When the movie came on, we watched it together in silence. When the movie was over, I heard Jacob's stomach growl.

"I'll go make some food." I hopped off the couch and went to his kitchen. He got out my stool and placed it in front of the countertop. I searched through his fridge, but I couldn't find anything. I looked at him, and he just grinned apologetically. "When was the last time you went grocery shopping?" Jacob laughed lightly, giving me his guilty face.

"I don't remember to be perfectly honest with you." I rolled my eyes and Jacob just laughed again. No wonder the man was always at my house. He didn't have any food.

"Let's settle for take-out for tonight, then." Jacob sighed.

"There aren't any good places that deliver here. The only thing that delivers to my apartment is Masiano's Pizza, and frankly, I'd rather eat my own foot. At least my foot would taste better." I laughed to myself at his comment.

"I'm not sure you're really in a position to be picky, Jacob." He laughed.

"Why don't we drive to Port Angels or something and find a place to eat there?" I shrugged.

"I'm okay with it. At least you don't have to worry about feeding me." I looked around a little more. "You don't even have the decency to have capers or sauerkraut on hand. Shame on you." Jacob laughed at my joke. Then I took my face out of his fridge and looked at him. He was rubbing the back of his head.

"I really am sorry. I guess I've gotten so used to eating at your house that I never think to go grocery shopping anymore." I grinned.

"I noticed." He chuckled and I giggled with him. "I'll get my coat." While Jacob turned off everything, I got my coat. It was a coat that I pretty much wore all year round. It was a green jacket that I had gotten from momma's friend, Angela, when she had visited the first time.

It had the logo for the University of Seattle where she was going and the school mascot on it. The one she had gotten was too small for her to wear it, so she let me have it. When Jacob finished turning everything off, he walked over and put on his jacket. I loved his jacket. It was a Slipknot jacket that he had gotten when he had gone to the concert with Embry over the summer. It didn't cost too much, and it was warm and comfortable.

He grabbed his keys to the rabbit and we were off. It didn't take him very long to drive us to Port Angels. It always took daddy twenty minutes at longest to get there. Jacob drove a little slower than daddy did, so it took us about a half hour or so.

When we got to Port Angels, we drove around for a few minutes looking for a decent place to eat. Jacob eventually settled on a McDonalds, which I lectured him for.

"I should have never let you watch 'Super Size Me'. Now you're more health conscious than a teenage girl." I giggled.

"You have to admit, that was gross." Jacob sighed.

"Yes, it was. But you also have to admit that all that stuff happened because he was eating _only_ McDonald's food. So no duh one would have health problems if they did that. You're lecturing me for picking a Big Mac over Kung Pow chicken." I giggled. I had tried to convince him to pick the Chinese restaurant earlier, but he wasn't in the mood for Chinese.

"I'm just saying, Jacob. Is it so much to ask that you eat healthy? You are human after all." Jacob grinned and sighed.

"Nessie, you and Edward already feed me healthy food whenever I'm over, which, by the way, is primarily where I spend my time. And you make lunch for me to bring with me to work. I don't think I have to worry about one Big Mac clogging my arteries." I laughed and finally let it go.

Jacob and I waited in line a little longer than I would have liked. We didn't use the drive-through because that line was longer, so we just came inside. When we finally did get to the front, the girl that was running the register was ogling Jacob. I couldn't really understand why, but this annoyed me immensely. The girl didn't look at me, just Jacob.

"What would you like sir?" I rolled my eyes at the girl. It was one thing to be nice to a costumer but a completely different thing for them to be overly friendly. Jacob didn't seem to notice her tone of voice and just ordered his Big Mac, large fries, and a root beer. Jacob looked at me.

"I know you get mad when I ask this, but are you sure you don't want anything?" I just smiled at him and nodded my head, letting him know that I was sure. The girl at the register finally noticed me, and she evidently liked what she saw.

"Oh my God, she's so cute." Oh God, the high pitch sound of her voice. She looked back at Jacob. "Is she a relative of yours?" Jacob shook his head.

"No. I'm a family friend." Jacob left it at that and moved us to the part of the counter where people were waiting for their food. The girl didn't stop looking at Jacob. Another girl that was in the back started starring at him too. I touched Jacob's hand.

_I hate to be a pain, but could you wait to eat until we get out to the car or something?_ Jacob looked at me, confused.

"You could never be a pain, Nessie. Is something wrong?" I sighed and kept my hand on his.

_Yes. That girl at the counter and a girl in the back are starring at you and it's making me feel uncomfortable._ Jacob chuckled lightly at my thought.

"Okay, Nessie. I'll wait until we get back to my apartment." I smiled at him and he smiled back. A short time after, Jacob's order got called and he went to get his food, asking them to put it in a bag for him. The girl looked a little more disappointed than what was really necessary.

When we got back to the rabbit, Jacob drove us back in twenty five minutes. When he finally parked the car and turned it off, he took his food and was wrestling with his pocket to find his house keys. When we got into his apartment, I was laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?" I laughed a little more before answering him.

"You were in quite a hurry to get back and eat your food." Jacob laughed too, now.

"I'm hungry, so sue me." I giggled as he took out his food and rested it on his small dining table. I sat across from him and watched him eat his food. He was used to me watching him eat his food, so he didn't say anything about it. He was halfway finished with his sandwich when I decided to put in another movie.

"What are you in the mood for?" Jacob turned to look at his shelf of movies.

"Have Emmett or anyone else forced you to watch 'Shawshank Redemption' yet?" I shook my head. "Well, we're watching that. I can't believe Emmett hasn't made you watch that yet."

"Why would he?" Jacob gave me a weird look.

"Because he's a huge movie buff that has forced you to watch several movies, old and new." I giggled. It was true. Emmett had forced me to watch just about every movie we had in our collection. Because of Emmett, I've even seen all the Jaws movies and all the original Frankenstein movies. All five of them. And I hoped I would never have to watch them again.

"He really is." We laughed. Jacob popped in the movie, pressed play when it got to the main menu and went back to the dining table to finish his dinner. I sat next to him so I would be able to see the movie. Jacob had a large TV. It had been Carlisle and Esme's house warming gift. The look he'd gotten on his face was priceless. He'd been speechless for several minutes. He didn't stop starring at it until I pinched him for not hearing something I'd said to him.

We ended up being engrossed in the movie. I actually knew the opening song that was playing on the car radio. It was one of daddy's favorite songs from the forties. He preferred the instrumental songs but this song was an exception to that generalization. While we were watching the movie, it started snowing. I looked outside the window at the snow. I realized that I didn't know what the date was. Silly of me to let that information slip my mind.

"Hey, Jacob." He didn't look away from the screen.

"Yeah?"

"What's the date? Thursday December what?" Jacob sighed and thought about it for a second.

"It's December 4th." I looked at Jacob, trying to understand his lacking emotion in his tone. His birthday was this Sunday. He would be nineteen this year. Granted, nineteen didn't come with anything special, but it was a year closer to a birthday that would.

"Your birthday is this Sunday." He sighed. "Aren't you excited?" He shrugged.

"It's only nineteen. Nothing to really be excited about."

"What do you mean, 'nothing to be excited about'? A birthday's a birthday." Jacob started laughing.

"Nessie, it really isn't a big deal." I sighed. I let the matter go. I would talk to Alice about it later. She would no doubt help me give him a decent birthday. I was smirking. "Nessie, whatever you're planning, don't do it." I looked at him, pretending to be innocent.

"Whatever do you mean, Jacob?" Jacob just looked at me.

"You know what I mean, Nessie." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I won't plan anything." Jacob smiled.

"Thank you, Nessie." I smiled sweetly and he smiled back at me. I was still planning to do something, though. We watched the rest of the movie. When the movie was over, I started getting really tired. I yawned. "You want to go to bed, Nessie?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Jacob turned off the TV and walked with me to my room. I got my pajamas from my little drawer and went into the bathroom for my night time routine. When I was done, I went to my room and Jacob tucked me in.

"Night, Nessie. Sweet dreams." He was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Night, Jacob." He kissed the top of my head and I kissed his cheek. He turned off the lights, left my door slightly open, and went into his room. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

I woke up that morning to someone placing their hand on the top of my head.

"Nessie, wake up. We need to get going." I opened my eyes to see Jacob kneeling next to my bed. He was wearing his work shirt with his work jeans that were eternally covered in transmission fluid. I rubbed my eyes and forced myself out of bed. Jacob went to the kitchen to get something to eat while I washed my face, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Jacob was taking me with him to work today, so I was sure to bring cloths that I wouldn't miss if they got dirty. I put on a pair of blue jeans and one of Jacob's old shirts. Since the shirt was so big on me, I tied it behind me with one of my rubber bands and tucked the fabric underneath. It was a black shirt anyway, so no one would notice it.

I put my hair in a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in mine, or anyone else's way. After I was done changing, I went into the kitchen where Jacob was, eating a bowl of cheerios. I hopped onto my stool that he hadn't put away the night before and sat on the counter. He laughed when he saw me jump onto the counter.

"I'll be done eating in a moment, Nessie." I smiled.

"Will your boss mind that you're taking me to work with you?" He shook his head.

"I already asked him about it. He said as long as it doesn't slow down the work day and as long as you don't touch anything you're not supposed to, he doesn't mind." He gently nudged my cheek with his fist and then went back to eating his breakfast. When he was done, we got our coats on, locked up, and went to the rabbit to drive to the shop. It took us a half hour to get there. When we arrived, I followed closely behind Jacob. I saw a tall, fair haired man wave at him.

"Hey, Jake. You're a little late." Jacob chuckled lightly at the man's joke.

"Sorry, Andy. But as far as I'm concerned, breakfast comes before work." They shared a good laugh. I held Jacob's lunch in my hands.

"Jacob, where should I put this?" I showed him the bag of food I was holding.

"Oh. There's a fridge in the back. I'll take you to it." Jacob showed me the way to the back of the shop where fridge was. I handed it to him and he wrote his name on the bag with a sharpie and stuck it in the fridge.

Once Jacob had his food in the back, we went to where the workshop was. There was already a line of cars that were being worked on. Jacob went straight to a car that had rear end damages.

"What happened to this car?" Jacob continued to look it over.

"According to the driver, he was in a parking lot backing out of his space when a person came out of nowhere and hit the back of his car." Jacob shook his head in what I assumed was his way of saying that person had been stupid.

"Wouldn't the accident have been that person's fault since they weren't paying attention to oncoming traffic?" Jacob laughed lightly to himself.

"You'd think. But thanks to this guy's lawyer and insurance company, he's saying that he wasn't at fault and shouldn't have to pay for any of the damages to his car. The other driver disagrees, so they're taking it to court." I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just admit it was his fault and pay the guy?" Jacob laughed lightly again.

"Not really. Admitting it was his fault means a higher insurance rate for him. But if he can make the accident look like it was the other guys fault, his insurance won't rise as high. And it doesn't help that this guy is driving a sports car that he can't afford." I giggled. That would certainly make things more difficult.

As Jacob had promised his boss that I would, I didn't touch anything or get in anyone's way. I stayed close to Jacob and didn't try to make conversation with him while he was working on something, unless it was to ask the details of a car he was working on. When lunch time came around, everyone went to the back of the shop to get their lunches. I sat next to Jacob at one of the three tables that were in the back. The guy named Andy was the one who sat on the other side of Jacob.

"So you're Nessie, huh?" I nodded. I wasn't sure why this guy would know me, but I didn't question it. "I got to say, Jacob, she's a beauty." I smiled sweetly at the guy.

"Yeah. She is." I blushed when Jacob made that comment. Andy laughed lightly at Jacob.

"Is she your niece or something?" Jacob shook his head.

"No. She's my best friend's daughter. Nessie and I are just really close is all." Andy smiled at me and I smiled back politely.

"Is Nessie her real name." I shook my head.

"My name is Renesmee." Andy chuckled lightly.

"That's a unique name. Can't say I've ever heard that one." Jacob chuckled.

"A unique name for a unique girl, right Nessie?" I nodded and blushed again. I really wished I knew why I blushed when Jacob gave me compliments but not when anyone else did. Andy chuckled, then changed the subject. They started talking about all the things that they needed to do today and how long it was going to take. Eventually, Andy noticed something.

"Why isn't she eating anything?" This comment took me by surprise. Jacob stiffened a little, but otherwise didn't lose his composure.

"She had a really big breakfast. This little thing has a stomach the size of a pea, I swear she does. You give her half a grapefruit and she's good for the rest of the day." Jacob said this with a smile on his face. Probably because he was laughing to himself. He knew that I hated grapefruits. It was just another thing that tasted like sour dirt. I smiled at his little joke.

"Is that healthy?" Jacob pointed at me, emphasizing my appearance.

"You tell me." After looking at me for a moment, Andy just started laughing. Jacob laughed with him. I just smiled.

"Whatever works I guess." After they finally stopped laughing, they went back to their other conversation that they were having about today's work load. After lunch was over, they went back to the workshop and got back to what they were doing. Every so often, a few people would come in with their keys saying they needed a tire change or something.

While Jacob was working on a Ford Escort that needed an oil change, he taught me how to do it. It was a surprisingly easy process. I paid close attention to what he was saying. By the end of Jacob's work day, I had learned how to change a tire, change the oil in a car and change the battery in a car.

When Jacob was finally done with his work day, he said goodbye to everyone and I merely waved at all of them. They made Jacob promise to bring me with him to work again one of these days. Jacob said he would. When we were driving back to the house, Jacob struck up a conversation.

"Why were you so quiet? It's not like you to be that shy." I shrugged.

"I don't know. Andy just made me nervous for whatever reason." Jacob looked at me. Not in any way in particular, he just looked at me.

"Why would you say that?" I shrugged again.

"I don't know. Something about him just bothered me. And he smelled horrible." Jacob laughed out loud when I said that. I looked at him like he was nuts. I wasn't seeing the joke. "Why's that funny?"

"Because he's a pot head." He continued to laugh.

"A what?"

"A pot head. How that guy functions at work, I'll never know. The man smokes marijuana just about every chance he gets. That's what you smelled on him. It's hard to miss." His laugh calmed a little, but he was still chuckling.

"Marijuana?" Jacob nodded his head. "Isn't that illegal?" Jacob nodded his head. "Then why is he still working there?"

"Because our boss doesn't know. And, hell, even if he did, he wouldn't care. He figures as long as you can do your job right, he doesn't care what you do in your free time. The man is indifferent to his detriment."

"Are you and Andy the same age?" Jacob shook his head.

"No. He's about a year or so older than me. He's been working at the shop since he was fifteen though. Like I said, our boss is indifferent to the point of his detriment."

"Don't you need permission to work when you're under the age of sixteen?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. But as far as Craig is concerned, if you know what you're doing, he doesn't care." I shrugged it off. We got back to the house after driving for forty minutes. He was driving at a leisurely pace. When we got back to the house, everyone was engrossed in what they normally were. I noticed momma and daddy weren't there.

"Emmett, where's momma and daddy?"

"They went out hunting earlier. They should be back in the next hour." Jacob and I walked into the TV room. Emmett and Jasper were in there playing a game of Gin. Alice and Rosalie were watching them play. Esme was in the family room, arranging some flowers she had put in vases. I assumed Carlisle was upstairs in his office reading a medical journal like he usually did. I never could understand why he read those all the time, even if he's a doctor. Those books were so dry. It was like trying to stay awake while listening to the 700 club.

Jacob and I took advantage of Emmett's break from the news or a game and watched a few episodes of Invader Zim. Jacob and I watched two hours worth of Zim before momma and daddy came home. Momma came to me to give me a hug.

"Hey, Nessie. Did you have fun at work with Jacob?" I nodded my head. I touched her cheek and showed her my day. Momma smiled and laughed at certain parts and just listened at others. Daddy read what I was showing momma and did the same at all the same parts.

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself today, Nessie." I nodded my head at daddy. Daddy looked at Jacob with a critical look. "Was it really necessary to explain that stuff about Andy?" Jacob chuckled.

"Sorry, Edward. She asked, I answered. She noticed that he smelled weird, I told her why." Daddy chuckled.

"You could have just told her that he naturally smells bad." Jacob laughed again.

"Oh come on, Edward. She would figure out what that smell was eventually anyway. It's better for her to know what that smell is now so she can avoid it in the future, wouldn't you agree?" Daddy looked at Jacob for a moment before he started laughing.

"Since you put it that way, I'll let it go." Momma and Jacob started laughing lightly too. "It's your night to do patrol right?" Jacob nodded, even though daddy had his answer seconds before he did. Jacob looked at me after he's given daddy his answer.

"I better get going now, Nessie. I'll see you tomorrow when I get off of work, okay?" I smiled and nodded my head. He walked over to me and kneeled to my level. We hugged and Jacob kissed the top of my head. "Don't stay up too late, Nessie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Likewise, Jacob. Have a pleasant patrol." Jacob chuckled lightly at my choice of words. We hugged one more time, then he left. When Jacob was gone, I went straight to Alice. Daddy laughed at what I was thinking. I looked at Alice until she starred back at me. It didn't take long for her to notice me.

"Yes, Nessie?" I gave Alice a big smile.

"Can I ask you for your help with something?" Alice smiled at me.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Jacob's birthday is this Sunday and I want to throw him a party, whether he likes it or not." Momma was laughing while she walked up behind me.

"Renesmee, don't let it get out of hand. Jacob tends to handle parties the same way I do. Keep it simple." I nodded.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to invite that many people. I was thinking of just inviting the pack, grandpa and Billy." Momma shrugged.

"That should be okay." She looked at Alice, but was still talking to me. "Don't let Alice go to overboard, okay." I giggled and Alice just held her chin up high. I agreed with momma.

"Try not to go overboard, okay Alice. I really want him to have a good time." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Nessie, its Jacob. As long as you're with him, he could walk through hell and back and still have a good time." I smiled back.

"Regardless, I want this to be a fun party for him. So let's keep it to a bare minimum. And I want to make the cake. I'll make an angel food cake for him. I'm making it vanilla this time. And a strawberry cream cheese icing. He'll love that." Momma and daddy laughed lightly at my enthusiasm. Then Alice reminded me of what I hadn't thought about.

"Have you decided what you want to get him for his birthday?" I just starred at the wall blankly. I had no idea what I was going to get him. Now that I thought about it, the only gift I've given him was that chocolate heart that I made him for Valentine's Day.

I had never made anything by scratch except food. I knew he liked cars, but that wasn't a hobby I could afford to nurture. Daddy laughed lightly at me thought. I ignored him for the moment. I kept thinking and thinking about what I could get him or make him.

"Don't worry, honey. Your momma and I will help you find something nice for him." I sighed a little at that. I couldn't believe this was so hard. Jacob had made me the most beautiful plumeria comb for my birthday. There was no way I could match that. "You don't need to match it, Nessie. He'll love anything you get him or make him." I sighed.

"That doesn't mean I should just get him anything." Daddy chuckled again.

"Don't worry, Nessie. We have until Sunday. We'll come up with something by then." Momma gave me a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find the perfect gift for him." This comment coming from momma bothered me. Momma knew him better than I did. It made me sad that she did. I wanted to be the one that knew Jacob better than anyone, and yet momma knew more about him, even though she didn't spend nearly as much time with him as I did.

Daddy's expression didn't show that he was reading my thoughts, but he could. I knew he would find these feelings aggravating. They were aggravating to me too. I didn't understand why it bothered me so much, but it did.

"Thanks momma." After that, Alice and I talked about what we should do and who we should invite. Once we had finalized who was coming and what decorations would be put up, Alice promised that she would give everyone a call or a text tomorrow regarding Jacob's birthday party to make sure everyone could come. She couldn't be sure like she could with everyone else. No matter how much time passed, she couldn't seem to see the Quileutes.

After about an hour of planning, daddy and momma decided it was time for me to call it a night. I was getting pretty groggy, so I didn't argue. They took me home and let me go about my nightly routine. I went into my room where momma and daddy were waiting to tuck me in. We said good night to each other and I drifted off to sleep after a few short minutes.

I woke up the next morning on my own. The sun was shining behind a few clouds, so I was sure that the sun would be coming in and out throughout the day. I lay in bed for a few minutes, trying to fight of the sleepiness I was feeling. I looked at the clock that I had finally gotten for my room. It was nine in the morning. That was probably the earliest I'd ever woken up on my own.

I got out of bed and went about my morning routine. Momma and daddy said good morning to me from the family room and I gave them the same greeting. After I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, I went back into my room to find something to wear. I just stuck with a pair of caprepants and a short sleeve lavender shirt with a long sleeve navy blue shirt underneath that and wore some footsy shoes that were blue. I let my hair flow freely for today.

I walked into the family room and saw momma and daddy sitting together comfortably in front of the lit fireplace. Daddy looked around to look at me when he knew that I had entered the room.

"Let's get back to the house. Your momma and I will take you out shopping for a present today, okay?" I nodded my head. We walked back to the house and went straight to the garage and into daddy's silver Volvo. We drove into Port Angels first. Daddy had initially suggested the mall, but momma and I both shot down that idea. There was nothing I could get at the mall that Jacob would really like.

We went to several stores throughout Port Angels, looking for something that I knew that Jacob would like. Momma had suggested a few gifts that he would like, but none of them seemed right. After spending three hours in Port Angels, daddy suggested we try going to Hoquiam. There weren't nearly as many stores in Hoquiam, but they did have a lot of car specialty stores.

We looked through all the car parts and all the car bettering items. Still, nothing seemed right. Jacob never listened to his radio, so getting him a 'pimped out' stereo seemed like a wasted investment. We looked at a few more stores that were of the same type and still, I couldn't find anything that was right. After looking at all the specialty stores and coming up short, daddy suggested we try looking again tomorrow. Jacob would be getting off of work soon and had promised to come over after his shift.

On our way back the house, we past a large junkyard and something caught my eye. It was a rabbit, just like Jacob's car that he had rebuilt. But this was a 2007 rabbit. It looked beaten up and needed some serious work.

"Daddy, stop the car." Daddy didn't need to ask why. He already knew. It was perfect. Jacob loved rebuilding cars. It was the one thing he would rather do more than anything in his life. That was the perfect gift. Another project.

Once daddy had the car at a complete stop, I ran out of the car and straight to the rabbit in the junkyard. It looked like it had once been white, but he would change that. Jacob didn't like white cars. He preferred red or blue. His current rabbit was red. I looked at the interior. It had once been black leather. It was perfect. Jacob would have a field day with this car. I looked at daddy with pleading eyes.

"You really think this is the gift you want to get him?" Momma was smiling too. She obviously agreed that this was something that he would greatly appreciate.

"I'm positive. He could even make a good profit off of it once he's don't with it if he wants to. I hope he doesn't though." Daddy laughed at my hopefulness. He walked a little closer and observed the car a little more closely.

"It's a good model, I'll give it that. If his handy work on his current car counts for anything, he'll have this thing running like new in no time." I was jumping with joy now. But now there was one more problem. How were we going to get this to the house and how were we going to get it to his place once we showed it to him?

"Daddy." He already knew what my questions were. Daddy chuckled.

"Don't worry, Nessie. Emmett can bring up his jeep and we can haul the thing back to the house and do likewise when we need to get it back to his place." I smiled triumphantly.

"Awesome. I can't wait for him to see it. I really hope he likes it." Momma smiled widely.

"I can honestly say, Renesmee, that you're giving Jacob the best present he could ever ask for. A new challenge." We both smiled at each other as daddy called Emmett to bring his jeep to where we were so we could haul the car back to the house. Emmett was at the junkyard in less than twenty minutes. He laughed when he saw the car I had picked.

"I have to say, Nessie. Rosalie and Jacob are teaching you well in the way of cars. This things a real beauty." I smiled smugly. Emmett laughed at my expression. We managed to get the car hidden in the garage before Jacob got to the house. Everyone was sworn to secrecy. Everyone went about their previous activities. I went to the music room and started playing the piano while waiting for Jacob.

I heard in open the door to the house and ask daddy where I was. He walked straight into the music room and sat down next to me on the piano bench and watched me play the piano. I smiled and kept playing.

"Would you believe me if I told you you're getting better at this than Edward?" I laughed at that. That wasn't possible. Daddy and Rosalie were the best piano players in the house. True, I was good for someone who'd been playing the piano for as short a time as I had been, but I was still nowhere near as good as daddy and Rosalie.

"No, I wouldn't. I'd say you're tone def." Jacob and I both started laughing. I played a song a little longer with Jacob just watching me play. Then he started poking at the low notes randomly throughout my playing. I giggled again.

"How does this sound?" He started pressing more bass keys.

"It sounds horrible and you're ruining the song, but I don't mind." Jacob laughed again. His laugh was so musical. It was like listening to a bass guitar to me. I loved Jacob's laugh. "So what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged. There wasn't much to do. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling outside and everyone was engrossed in their own activities. Esme and Carlisle were out hunting.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob smiled guiltily.

"I am actually. I haven't eaten since breakfast." This little tidbit of information took me by surprise.

"Why didn't you eat lunch? Didn't you bring something with you to work?" Jacob chuckled lightly.

"I did, but it was eaten before I could get to it."

"Who ate it?"

"Believe it or not, one of the costumers did." I gave Jacob a questioning look. "What happened was, there was this lady that came in because her engine had failed on her. She had brought her four year old son with her to the shop. She let the kid out of her sight and he wondered into the back room where everyone's food was. By the time we found him back there, half the food in the fridge was gone, including my lunch."

"Are you serious?" Jacob laughed at my expression.

"I'm afraid so. And of course, the mother just laughed it off while the rest of us are fuming because some little brat ate our food."

"What do you mean the mother just laughed it off?"

"According to her, it was only natural that her growing son should be hungry, especially since he hadn't eaten his snack yet that day. I tell you, everyone in the shop had their veins busting out of our heads, we were so mad." I laughed with Jacob, even though he looked torn between amusement and annoyance from the situation.

"I suppose we should feed you then. Why should the mechanic go hungry cause of a child with no concept of personal property?" We laughed together as we made our way to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge to look for something good to cook. I found some pork chops and some boxed rice.

I looked for a recipe in Esme's new cookbook looking for a good way to cook pork. I found one that sounded like something that Jacob would enjoy. It had rosemary and such cooked with it, so that should taste pretty good to him. Once I finished cooking his dinner and he helped me set the table, I brought him a plate of the food. I sat next to him and watched him eat as I usually did.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching football games and watching a few movies with Rosalie and Alice. I touched Alice's arm.

_Does everyone know about this Sunday?_ I looked at Alice and she nodded her head. _Will everyone be able to come?_ Alice nodded her head. That was all I needed to know. After several hours of movies, I got really sleepy. Jacob noticed.

"Do you want me to take you home for the night, Nessie?" I nodded my head. Daddy and momma came into the room and stood next to where Jacob was sitting.

"We'll take her home, Jacob. You better go home and get some sleep. You're thoughts are extremely groggy. Listening to your thoughts right now is like talking to a kid with ADD." Jacob laughed.

"Fine. I'll go home and get some sleep." Jacob walked over to me and kneeled down. "Night, Nessie. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head.

"Night, Jacob. Get some sleep." Jacob smiled and I smiled back. When Jacob had driven off, momma and daddy took me back to the cottage. I did my nightly routine and got into my pajamas. Once momma and daddy tucked me into bed, I fell asleep in no time.

______Sunday_____

It was the day of the party. Alice woke me up early this morning so I could bake the cake and make the icing. Alice hadn't put up many decorations as I had requested. She only put a few balloons and garlands on the front porch. Everyone had helped prepare a wide range of food for everyone to snack on throughout the party. Alice thought it would be better to have bite size stuff instead of a full blown lunch. Everyone got to the house at eleven as promised.

Daddy had called Jacob this morning and told him to wait until twelve to come over. He had told him that I was still sleeping. Jacob did question why he suddenly couldn't just wait for me to wake up like he normally did, but didn't argue for too long. Once everyone's gifts were in order, we waited for Jacob to arrive at the house.

At last, I heard Jacob's car drive up. I ran over to the door but didn't open it. I heard Jacob make an audible sigh when he saw the decorations. I pretended not to hear it though. He walked up the porch stairs and up to the door. Everyone had promised that they wouldn't yell surprise. I didn't want to go to overboard after all. I smiled widely when he finally opened the door.

"I thought I asked you not to do anything." He said all this with a smile on his face. He was annoyed, but not really mad at me. I knew Jacob's fine line in between the two.

"I know. But really wanted to do something for you. I think you'll like the gift I got you. I'll be heartbroken if you don't." I made a fake sad pouty face. Jacob laughed.

"I'll love it no matter what, Nessie." We smiled at each other. I dragged him into the house where everyone was. Jacob was bombarded with congratulations and happy birthday Jacob. Everyone conversed naturally and talked about things that were going on right now. Eventually, Sam was able to convince Jacob to open his presents. Everyone, for the most part, bought him shirts and pants. He simply didn't have many cloths in stock.

"Thanks, guys. You didn't have to." Everyone assured him that they wanted to. Once Jacob noticed that my present wasn't in the pile. He didn't say anything about it of course.

"Jacob." He looked at me.

"Yeah, Nessie?" I grinned from ear to ear. He smiled too. "What are you so happy about?" Still smiling, I grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him to the garage. When we were in front of his covered gift, I walked over to it.

"You ready for your present Jacob?" Jacob hadn't even seen his present and his eyes already seemed to be popping out of his head.

"You didn't." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, Jacob. It's a fixer-upper." That's when I removed the cover to reveal the 2007 Volkswagen rabbit. Jacob beamed. When he didn't answer me right away, I got nervous. "Do you like it?" Jacob looked at me.

"You got this for me?" I nodded my head, still a little nervous about his reaction.

"Yeah. I know how much you love rebuilding cars. I couldn't find anything that seemed to be a good present when momma, daddy and I went shopping for a gift. But on our way home, we passed a junkyard and I saw this and knew you would have a lot of fun with it."

"Wow." This wasn't the reaction I was looking for. I was getting more and more nervous.

"You don't like it do you?" I felt tears start to come. Jacob seemed to come out of his trance and looked panicked. He walked over to me a kneeled down to my level.

"No, Nessie, that's not it. I love it. I just wasn't expecting it is all." I brushed away the one stray tear,

"You do?" Jacob nodded his head ferociously.

"Yes. It's the best present I've ever gotten. You gave me a new project. How could I not love it?" He was smiling now. He was still looking at me, but his eyes were filled with adoration that was meant for the car. This made me hopeful.

"Promise?" Jacob grinned from ear to ear and so did I.

"I love it, Renesmee. It'll take a long time to finish and a lot of new or used parts to get it running, and I'm going to love every growling minute of it." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug that I gladly returned. He stood up so he wouldn't have to kneel down and he took me with him. I was still much shorter than him, but I was at least getting close to Alice's height.

"I'm glad you like it. Will you let me help you rebuild it?" Jacob laughed lightly at that.

"Sure. I'll teach you everything I know." He let me down and looked at the car when he did. "What color should I make it?" I thought about it. Jacob wasn't a fan of white cars and he thought that black cars showed dirt too much. I thought it would be cool to make it a different color than the rabbit he had now.

"How about yellow?" Jacob just looked at me like I was nuts. I laughed.

"That was a joke right?" I giggled. He playfully rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should make this red too. I like red on rabbits." I giggled again.

"Maybe you should go with blue. Nothing too bright but nothing too dark either." Jacob thought about it for a moment.

"That would be awesome." He opened the door to look at the interior. The moment he saw the interior, he looked back at me. "Nessie, this is awesome! I can't believe you were able to find it in such good condition. I'll have to replace some of the leather and clean a few things off, but this is going to shine when I'm through with it." I was beaming and so was he. He adjusted the seat and looked at the controls.

Jacob spent the rest of the afternoon drooling over the car and how much fun he would have rebuilding it. We found out that the radio in the car still works. When Jacob looked under the hood, I was mortified. There was hardly anything left of the engine. Jacob just laughed though.

"Wow. Looks like I've got quite a project ahead of me." He was wearing my favorite smile, so I didn't question him. Everyone came out to see the car that Jacob would be working on. Quil and Embry had fun looking under the hood and asked Jacob questions that I didn't understand at all. While they were talking, I looked at momma with a blank, confused stare. Momma just laughed.

"I know what you mean, Nessie. Believe me, I know what you mean." Once everyone got their fill of the car, they went back inside to have a piece of cake. I brought a piece out to the garage for Jacob. He smiled my favorite smile at me when he took his eyes from the car.

"Thank you, Renesmee. I really mean it. I love it."

"I'm glad." I walked a little closer to where he was standing. "I brought you some birthday cake. It's vanilla angel food with strawberry cream cheese icing." Jacob licked his lips.

"Sounds like heaven." We laughed lightly at the little joke. He took a bite of the cake. Then he laughed.

"What?" He looked at me.

"It's really good is all. I was thinking I should have you move in with me, that way I wouldn't have to travel as far to get good food." I blushed, but he didn't see. He got right back to eating his cake. An hour later, everyone started going home. Once everyone was gone, Emmett started up the jeep and pulled the car back to Jacob's apartment. Jacob and I followed behind Emmett. When we got back to the apartment, Emmett parked to car in a space close to where Jacob usually parked his car.

"I almost forgot. Here are the keys." I handed Jacob the keys that I had found in the front seat of the car. Jacob just smiled widely. Jacob thanked Emmett for helping him get the car here. Once Emmett left, Jacob and I went back up to his apartment. "What are you going to work on first?"

"The engine. That's always the best place to start. Once I have the engine done, I'll work on the interior, see if I can't get the leather seats fixed. Then we'll paint it last. Sound like a good plan?" I nodded my head. "Awesome."

We watched a few movies together, making fun of them while we watched them. Around nine, I started getting tired. Jacob saw my head start to tilt.

"You want to go to bed, Nessie?" I nodded my head. Jacob went into his room and did his night time routine and I went about mine. By the time I was done, Jacob was already waiting in my room to tuck me in. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I slept with you tonight? It's really cold in my room." Jacob just looked at me for a moment without answering. "Would that be okay?" Jacob shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's okay. Just remember that you know I snore." I giggled.

"I'll live. Besides, if I listen to your heartbeat, I'll be out in seconds." Jacob smiled and I smiled back. I started blushing about the situation. It seemed strange for me to be blushing. Jacob and I walked over to his room. I hopped into his bed and he sat down next to me. He laid on his back and I wrapped my arms around his arm, still able to hear his heartbeat.

"Good night, Nessie. Thanks for giving me a great birthday." I smiled triumphantly.

"You're welcome, Jacob. I just wanted to get you something cool. Especially after you got me my plumeria comb for my birthday." Jacob laughed lightly.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to top me." I giggled.

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't want to get you something nice."

"I guess. Regardless, I love it."

"I'm glad." Jacob kissed me on the top of my head.

"Get some sleep, Nessie." I nodded my head. I was listening to his heart. I barely mumbled a good night back to him, and before I knew it, I fell asleep holding onto Jacob's left arm.


	11. Christmas

Christmas

"I think you should go with this one, Nessie. You don't wear nearly enough green or pink, and they both suit your hair and eyes so well." I nodded my head, trying to pay attention to Alice. Alice was holding a pink sweater up against me with the same sweater in green right next to me.

"I know, Alice, but I just don't really like pink." Alice gave me a look like I had just committed a cardinal sin.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you're beginning to dress more and more indifferently these past few months and I won't have it. I will not be the only one in the house that has any fashion sense." I giggled.

"Rosalie always dresses nice." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she does, but that's because that's how she's always been. She grew up in a society where looking your best made you a cut above the rest. Honestly, if it weren't for that upbringing and her overall obsession with herself, the woman would be a grease monkey in every sense of the word." I started laughing. I always laughed when Alice went on one of her little fashion rants.

"Well Jasper dresses nicely." I knew why of course. But it was fun to hear her reason out loud.

"All because he has his beautiful, loving wife to lay out cloths for him. Honestly, we're talking about a man that wore nothing but his confederate uniform throughout most of his first few years as a vampire. And the man wouldn't know his way through a closet even if you gave him a map." I laughed again. I finally answered her when my laugh settled down.

"Okay, okay. I get it Alice. I'll start wearing more pink." Alice gave me her sweetest smile.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way, Nessie." We continued through the store looking for new cloths. I don't know if I inherited it from momma or if it was from all that time I spent with Jacob, but I really didn't like shopping. I found it dull and tedious. I always had a headache at the end of each shopping trip. The shopping trip always went more smoothly if I just agreed with everything Alice said. She was honestly the only reason I didn't wear blue jeans and a t-shirt every day.

We spent a lot more time in the same store than I personally thought was necessary, but I didn't complain. Once we were finally done in one store, she dragged me to another. We were primarily Christmas shopping. I couldn't imagine why Alice had waited until a week before. The mall was a zoo around this time. More so than it already was, anyway.

"Ah, Jasper will love this." She was holding an old rifle. We had landed ourselves in a weaponry store that had opened up recently. It wasn't the kind of gift I would give the man I loved, but at least Alice wasn't dragging me into Victoria's Secret. Now that I actually knew what the purpose of those things were, I shuddered at the thought of ever stepping foot in that store again.

"Will that go with his old uniform or something?" Alice nodded her head.

"Yeah. He's wanted to get a new gun since he took out his uniform to show you a few months ago, but he just never got around to doing it. I figure what better time to get it for him than for Christmas?" I shrugged in agreement.

"I still haven't thought about what to get Jacob. I already gave him a piece of junk to fix up, and he's been happy as a clam with that gift. I'm coming up short on what to get him." Alice giggled.

"You'll have to talk to Rosalie about that one. She figured you wouldn't know what to get him after such a big gift, so she looked under the hood of his car and looked to see what he needed for the engine." I was now hopeful.

"And?" Alice giggled.

"He's having a hard time finding the 2.5 liter 5 cylinder that he needs." I had no idea what that meant, but it was a start. My knowledge of cars was extremely basic.

"Can we go to a specialty store?" Alice nodded.

"We'll have to look at every specialty store if we have a prayer of finding one, but we'll find it." I beamed a happy smile at Alice and she smiled back. Once she had done all the Christmas shopping she had wanted to do, we went back to her yellow Porsche and drove to the closets specialty store.

We looked all over Seattle , Port Angels, Hoquiam, Sequim, Olympia and just about everywhere that was within a thousand mile radius. Eventually, we found one in Olympia. It wasn't cheap, but we got it. Thanks to Alice 's erratic driving and the speed of her Porsche, we managed to finish what should have taken the whole day in a matter of two and a half hours. You've got to love vampire drivers.

When we finally had the cylinder, we drove back home to hide it. Rosalie and Esme had finished the tree this morning. They had ornaments from every generation imaginable, so the tree was breath taking. They even had blue, pink, and a wide array of colored ornaments. They didn't sell those anymore. The Denalis had arrived earlier today. They wanted to spend Christmas with us.

"Hey, Nessie. How was shopping?" Garret asked me, his voice thick with laughter. I shrugged. Garret knew I hated shopping. In fact, he hated it more than I did. Ironically enough, Kate was a lover of the mall. You'd never think she'd like that sort of stuff, but the girl was a pedigree shopaholic, second only to Alice .

"It was good. I got a cylinder for Jacob's car project." Rosalie looked over to me.

"You got the 2.5 liter 5 cylinder, right?" I nodded my head. "Good. That's really the only thing he was having a hard time finding." Jacob had managed to find most of what he needed in the local junkyards. One or two of the things he needed, he ordered through his shop. The cylinder was the problem. Not only was it hard to find, it was expensive.

"You don't think he'll get mad at me for spending money on him will he?" Momma and daddy laughed.

"Don't worry, honey. He'll pretend that you shouldn't have, but trust me, he'll be on cloud nine when you give him that." Momma nodded her head in agreement.

"Is the pack joining us for Christmas?" Carlisle said this from his second floor office, the place where he seemed to spend most of his after work time. Daddy answered.

"No. Just Jacob and his family. That means Billy, Rachael, Paul, Rebecca and John. And Charlie is coming too."

"Is grandma coming?" Daddy shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We invited her, but she told us that Phil wanted to spend Christmas with his mother. She was just diagnosed with lung cancer, so he wants to be near her."

"Oh." I knew it was selfish, but I was a little mad. I'd never met grandma. I'd only heard about her from everyone who had met or known her. They all said she was a bit feather brained but somehow still insightful. This meant another year that I wouldn't know her.

"You'll meet her one of these days, Nessie." I couldn't help but think that they were waiting to introduce us until a time when my existence as Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter was actually plausible by human standards. "That's not why, honey." Momma asked daddy what I was thinking and agreed with daddy once he told her.

I went into the music room to play the piano. Jacob was coming over right after work, but work didn't end for him until five. It was only one. I played the piano for a few hours. Daddy and momma sat next to me while I played the piano. When it was almost six, I heard Jacob's car pull up the driveway. I pulled myself off of the bench and went to the door, daddy taking my place in the center of the bench and playing for momma.

Jacob walked out of his car and walked up the porch. I waited for him at the door. He never needed to knock or ring the door bell. There was no point to him doing so. We all knew he was coming and he was here all the time anyway. He let himself in and smiled at me when he saw me.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Hey, Jacob. How was work?" Jacob chuckled.

"Everybody's looking forward to the holidays. The owner of the shop set up Christmas decorations all over the place. The shop looks more like a section of Macy's instead of a car repair shop." I giggled.

"How's fixing up your car going?" He looked sad.

"I can't find an affordable cylinder. And I've looked in every junkyard I could find and I haven't gotten lucky." I smiled to myself.

"That's unfortunate. I'm sure you'll find it eventually." I giggled to myself as I led him with me into the house. I felt a feeling of triumph go through me. I needed to remember to give Rosalie a big kiss later for her help.

"So what should we do?"

"Well, there aren't any more decorations that need to be hung. Could you help me wrap some presents?" Jacob smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll warn you though, I've never been the best gift wrapper in the world." I giggled.

"I'm sure no one will care." We laughed at we walked to the room that had all the gifts we had gotten for everyone. I had already wrapped everything that Jacob was getting. The cylinder was my big gift to him, but I'd also bought him a new pair of jeans and daddy and momma had bought him large strips of black leather for his car.

It took a little longer to wrap all the presents than I thought it would. Jacob wasn't kidding when he said that gift wrapping had never been his specialty. He did start getting the hang of it the more presents we wrapped.

"Any interesting car damages while at work today?" Jacob laughed lightly.

"We did have a guy whose whole front half of his car was smashed because he hit a deer." I giggled.

"That's unfortunate."

"What's worse about it is that the deer got up and ran away, healthy as ever." I laughed harder.

"How is that possible?" Jacob was laughing too. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I think deer are immune from death by cars." We were still laughing.

"It sounds like it." While wrapping presents, Jacob told me about other minor damages he had to look over as well as several usual procedures throughout the day. When we finally finished wrapping the presents, I went to the kitchen to make him some dinner. I stuck with something simple and just made him some fried chicken.

"How do you make this? It's amazing." I giggled.

"I put garlic and cayenne pepper for some spice into the breading. I know you like spicy food." Jacob smiled.

"You know me so well." I blushed and felt a sense of pride at his words. He ate his chicken with his root beer and a twice backed potato. It didn't take long for him to eat his food. The man was a bottomless pit. I heard daddy laugh at my thoughts. By the time Jacob was finished eating, it was nine thirty.

"Do you have patrol tonight?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do. I better get going now. I still need to drive back home." Jacob took his dishes to the sink and began to clean them.

"No, let me do it. I don't want any of the pack members being mad at me because I made you late." Jacob continued cleaning.

"They wouldn't be mad at you. And besides, you cooked me dinner, the least I can do is clean up after myself." I shrugged and didn't push it. Why argue over chores when they're getting done? Momma and daddy came into the room. Once Jacob was finished cleaning everything, he kneeled down to my level and kissed my forehead. "Night, Nessie. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Night, Jacob. Be safe out there." Jacob let out a quiet laugh.

"Don't worry about me Nessie. I can take care of myself, and so can the others."

"That doesn't mean things can't go wrong. So just listen to me and be safe okay." Jacob chuckled one last time.

"Okay, Nessie. I'll be safe. I grinned back at him.

"Thank you." Momma, daddy and I walked Jacob to his car and said our final goodbyes for the night. When he was out of sight and hearing range, daddy told me it was time for me to go to bed. Momma and daddy took me back to the cottage so I could do my nightly routine and get ready for bed. They were waiting for me in my room, ready to tuck me in.

**Christmas Morning**

It was Christmas morning. Alice, Esme, and daddy were prepping the food that we would be serving later today. Jacob had already arrived. Everyone else would be arriving later near the afternoon. We would start opening presents after dinner. I was wearing the sweater that Alice had bought me the other day while we were shopping. She was happy to see me wearing something pink for once. I was wearing the pink sweater with black leggings and those black fuzzy slipper shoes that were really cozy. Needless to say, Alice had been the one to dress me this morning.

Alice had even convinced Jacob to wear a sweater. It was a dark, navy blue sweater with a white dress shirt underneath. I wasn't used to seeing Jacob wear something like that. His body was plenty warm on its own without any help from wool. I could only imagine how uncomfortable he was.

Jacob had said that Rebecca and John would most likely be the last ones to arrive. Apparently, Rebecca was an absolute perfectionist and refused to look at all out of order at any time. It didn't take daddy, Esme and Alice long to prepare all the food. Now we were just waiting for everyone invited to show up. I heard a car pull up the driveway and looked towards the door. It was the cruiser. That meant that Billy and grandpa were here. I went to the door to greet them.

"Hi, grandpa. Merry Christmas." He was holding a few boxes that would need to go under the tree. He handed them to Billy so he could take them in. Jacob came behind Billy and lifted him into the house.

"Merry Christmas, Nessie. Is that sweater new?" I nodded my head.

" Alice forced me to wear pink." Grandpa chuckled and took the necessary steps towards me to give me a hug.

"You look adorable." I heard Alice yell an 'I told you so' from the kitchen, but I ignored her. Everyone was laughing lightly. I pulled grandpa with me inside the house and into the living room. Everyone was immersed in conversation. Emmett had a game on that Billy had joined in watching. I swear, they could always find a game to watch. Grandpa sat next to Emmett and joined in watching the game.

I went to Jacob, who was sitting in the off chair next to the sofa. I sat on his lap and watched the game with them, not really paying any attention. I rested my head on my nook and took in Jacob's scent. He smelled like his usual woodsy self, but there was a hint of something else. It was a really powerful smell. It wasn't a bad smell, but it wasn't Jacob's smell.

"What's that smell?" Jacob chuckled. I heard a car pull up outside, but disregarded it.

"It's tag body spray." I gave him a confused look.

"And what, may I ask, made you decide to wear body spray today?" Jacob laughed at the critical tone of my voice. The one's who'd been in the car had let themselves into the house and were coming closer.

"I hate the smell of Abercrombie. I'll never know how Alice found an Abercrombie sweater that fit me, but it smelled horrible."

"Why didn't you just wash it?"

"I tried. I put it through the wash four times and the smell wouldn't come out. I weakened it at best. As a last resort, I sprayed it with John's tag body spray. Now all I can smell is the Tag."

"Same here." I gave him my lecturing look.

"Don't give me that look Nessie. Smelling like cologne is a lot better than smelling like a store. Besides, I don't smell that bad." I smiled at him.

"It's not bad, but it's not your scent. I like your scent. Don't ever wear cologne of any kind again, okay." Jacob chuckled.

"Yes, Nessie." I heard someone else start laughing too.

"Whipped like the family pig." Jacob turned his head to face the person who'd made the comment.

"You're one to talk, Paul." Jacob and Paul kept laughing. Rachael put the presents they brought under the tree.

"Hi Rachael." I smiled at her. She lifted her head from under the tree and smiled politely at me.

"Hi, Nessie."

"Are you happy that Rebecca's back home?" She smiled almost reminiscently.

"Yeah. It's been too long since the last time I'd seen her. We still talked over the phone, but it wasn't the same." I smiled back at her. Rachael had finally started to open up to me. We weren't best friends, but we were something, and that was better than nothing. I just hoped that Rebecca wouldn't be this hard to win over.

"How long is she staying?" Rachael shrugged her shoulders.

"She said they'd be staying until next week. Her and I have a lot of catching up to do after all."

"That's good." Rachael gave me one last smile, then walked over to Paul and they went over to talk to Tanya and Kate. I looked back at Jacob when I was sure she couldn't hear me. "Do Rebecca and John have any kids?" Jacob shook his head.

"No. John doesn't want any kids. Rebecca's tried to convince him otherwise, but she hasn't been able to budge him." I changed position on Jacob's lap so that my head was resting sideways on his chest. I suddenly missed his hair. He had cut it short. It was getting too long, so he cut it a few weeks ago. I understood why he needed to, but I missed his hair when it was short. Jacob was the only man I'd ever thought looked halfway decent with long hair. And he never let his hair get too long.

"Why doesn't he want kids?" Jacob shrugged.

"I think I have something to do with it." I looked at him from my nook.

"You?" Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah. He doesn't know that I'm the one who played all those pranks on him, but I wasn't exactly polite to him while he was here." I gave Jacob a critical look.

"How do you mean?" Jacob chuckled again.

"I may have called him a cradle robber and a pimp the last time I saw him." I gapped at him. I heard Paul's voice from the kitchen.

"You would know, wouldn't you Jacob?" I ignored Paul's comment.

"No wonder he doesn't like you." Jacob chuckled at the look on my face. When he was done laughing, he gave me a crocked, cocky smile.

"Believe me, Nessie. Once you meet him, you'll hate him as much as I do." I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the TV. Jacob chuckled and didn't say anything else. Just about everyone was in the family room watching the game. Carlisle and daddy were playing a game of Gin. Momma and Esme surrounded them. Eventually, it was one.

"I'm going to call Rebecca and see if she needs directions." Billy rolled himself into another room so he could call Rebecca. I overheard his side of the conversation, but I tried not to pay attention. I had to admit that I was extremely nervous about meeting Rebecca. I didn't know much about her.

"Hey, Jacob?" Jacob looked from the game to me.

"Yeah, Nessie?" I sighed.

"Did you, Billy or Rachael tell Rebecca much about me?" Jacob hugged me closer.

"I told her a lot about you. As much as I was allowed to at least. She knows that you're a relative of the Cullens. She knows you and I are really close. She knows that you're…..advanced for you your age."

"Do you think she'll like me?" Jacob smiled at me.

"I'm sure she'll love you. She's not as to herself as Rachael is. She's much more energetic and outgoing. I'm sure you two will be instant friends." I smiled when he said that. I really wanted both of his sisters to like me.

"I'm glad to hear that." After another minute, Billy rolled himself back into the living room. Jacob looked back at him.

"Are they having trouble finding the house?" Billy shook his head and rolled his head.

"Yeah. She said they have a map and all, but John is refusing to ask anyone in Forks for directions. She thinks they're almost here, though." Jacob nodded his head and looked back at the game. Something happened in the game and everyone got excited. I had no idea what they were cheering about.

When it was pushing two o'clock, we heard the doorbell ring. Billy cleared his throat and was about to roll himself to the door. But daddy rose first and said that he would get it. Billy looked relieved when daddy offered. Daddy walked over to the door and opened it, giving the people on the other side a welcoming greeting.

"Hello Rebecca, John." They nodded at daddy.

"Hello. Where should we put these?" She lifted the small pile of presents she had slightly indicating what she was talking about.

"Just put them under the tree, it's in the corner of the family room. Everyone's already gathered there." Daddy escorted them to the family room and to the tree where they rested the gifts they brought. When Rebecca turned around, she and I made eye contact. I smiled at her.

"Hi." She smiled kindly back at me.

"Hi. So you're Renesmee I'm assuming." I grinned wider and nodded my head. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jacob spoke of nothing else." Jacob just smiled his silly smile at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you too." She smiled wider at me and came over to sit on the couch next to grandpa. When she was seated on the couch and John was sitting close to her, she turned towards me and started talking to me. The couch was cramped with the addition of the two people.

"So tell me, Nessie, what school do you go to?" I didn't change my facial expression, but I did panic slightly on what to say. I heard daddy mumble, 'tell her you're home schooled', from the kitchen.

"I'm actually home schooled." She seemed surprised by this.

"Oh, really? Interesting. What's that like?" I shrugged.

"It's nice. I don't have to worry about being distracted by other students, I don't have to leave my house and I can go at my own pace." She nodded approvingly.

"That's good to know. Do you converse with other kids your age?" I shook my head.

"Not really. When I try to talk to kids my age they don't seem really interested." Jacob laughed lightly to himself at why that was ironic.

"I guess you're a little more mature than other children your age. It's common with children that are homeschooled." I looked at her for a moment before saying anything more.

"You're in psychology aren't you?" She started laughing.

"Not professionally. I'm just really fascinated with the subject. I'd love to take college courses on psychology when I can afford it." I smiled.

"You'd be a good Psychologist." She smiled back.

"Thank you, it's nice to hear that from you." John finally started to talk.

"Aren't homeschooled kids really socially awkward or something?" I looked at Jacob and he gave me his, 'I told you so', look. Evidently, John was one of those people that spoke before he thought. I finally understood why Jacob didn't like John. Rebecca looked back at him.

"It happens, yes, but it doesn't appear that's the case with Nessie." John shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the TV. Daddy changed the subject.

"We're going to start cooking the food. It should be done in about two more hours." Everyone nodded their head. Daddy, momma, Esme, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Rachael and even Rosalie, followed daddy to the kitchen to help with dinner.

After having spent several hours watching nothing but a ball game, I hopped off of Jacob's lap, went to where Emmett was sitting, snatched the remote and ran back to Jacob and sat back on his lap, my head resting on my nook on his shoulder and started browsing through the channels. Eventually, I found a channel that had something that I liked. Jacob grinned when he saw what was playing.

"If there's an Invader Zim marathon, you'd always know where to find it." Jacob chuckled at his little joke and I smiled triumphantly. I heard someone sigh heavily.

"Could you tell her to turn it back to the game? I would rather not watch a cartoon." Rebecca looked at John.

"Honey, it's their house, they'll watch what they want. Don't make a fuss out of nothing." He rolled his eyes, but didn't argue further. I touched Jacob's arm.

_You were right._ Jacob looked at me and brought his face a little closer to mine so he could whisper to me.

"About what?" No one heard him but me and the other vampires.

_He's a total prick._ I heard daddy clear his throat from the kitchen, silently telling me to watch my language. Jacob was trying with all his power to fight back his laughter. Rebecca and John both noticed. I only wish that John hadn't been the one to acknowledge it.

"What are you laughing at?" Jacob let a small portion of his bass laughter release. When he had enough control, he answered John.

"There was a squirrel outside." I just stared at him. That was a lame excuse. John felt the same way.

"Why is that funny?" Jacob kept grinning.

"There were two squirrels on a branch outside and they got into a fight. The squirrel pushed the other squirrel out of the tree. The one that fell out of the tree looked like it was crying. I just found it funny." John stared at Jacob as if he was insane. My hand was still on Jacob's arm.

_You're not very good at spontaneous lying, you know that?_ Jacob started chuckling again, trying to keep in his laugh.

"Now what's so funny?" Jacob chuckled a little more.

"It's those damn squirrels." I rolled my eyes and pinched Jacob's arm. It no doubt hurt him, but he didn't even flinch. Paul was laughing now too. Then Garret joined in. Before we knew it, just about everyone was laughing at nothing. Even I started giggling. Throughout the afternoon, we all watched Invader Zim whether everybody wanted to or not. And just as daddy said, dinner was ready in two hours.

Everyone helped get the food to the table and took their seats once they did. Daddy and the other vampires in my family made themselves a plate of food that they weren't going to eat. Daddy put my portion in front of me and the smell made me feel sick. Everyone started eating.

"This is really good Rachael. I have to admit, I didn't believe Paul when he told me your cooking had gotten better but he was right. The turkey's a dream." Rachael had taken on making the turkey this year. Everyone had been nervous to let her, but it appeared that everyone liked it. Rachael blushed.

"Thanks Rebecca. I worked hard on it."

"It certainly tastes that way." Rachael and Rebecca smiled at each other and then went back to their food. The majority of the meal was spent with everyone having their own conversations. When Jacob finished his first plate of food and went to grab another helping, I noticed he had an amused look in his eyes. I looked at daddy. He was just pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head gently.

"Hey, John." John looked up from his food. Daddy's apparent irritation grew a little, but he otherwise said nothing.

"What?" Jacob's smirk grew.

"It suddenly occurred to me that we were lied to by the Jetsons." I looked at Jacob with my dumbfounded face. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" John sounded annoyed.

"Well, according to that show, we should have been cruising around in flying cars by now. And here we are, still driving cars that keep their tires on the ground." John's face got more annoyed. I really hoped there was a point to this little conversation, because I wasn't seeing it.

"Well, Jacob, most logical people weren't banking on a cartoon to give us a glimpse into the future of technological development." I looked back at Jacob. His face was suddenly pondering.

"Hey," John looked back up from his food, "what would you be willing to trade for the flying car?" John's face became critical again.

"What are you talking about?" I noticed Jacob was fighting a smile. Anyone else but me wouldn't have noticed.

"Well, let's say some German scientist walks up to you and says, 'I have invented the flying car, and I'll give it to you on one condition.'" John suddenly looked interested for some bizarre reason.

"What's the condition?" Jacob gently shook his head.

"He's not going to tell you." John rolled his eyes.

"Then it's no deal." Jacob gave John a critical look.

"The guy is offering you the flying car. You're going to look a gift horse in the mouth? Just take the car, dude."

"Not until I know what the catch is." I think John was taking this conversation a little too seriously.

"Fine." Jacob sighed heavily. "The catch is you've got to cut off a foot." John's eyes bugged out.

"No way, dude." Jacob was even getting defensive now.

"Are you saying you wouldn't cut off your foot for the flying car? You're that selfish?" John raised his voice slightly.

"It's my foot, how am I supposed to walk?" Jacob rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"What walk? You'll have the flying car. After that you could buy a couple hundred prostatic feet." John sighed.

"Which foot? Right or left?" Jacob shrugged.

"Either is fine."

"Alright, fine. I'll trade my left foot for the flying car."

"Awesome. It's a deal then. Your left foot for the flying car. You're sure?" John rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure."

"You can't back out?"

"I won't back out!" John had said this a tad louder than what was necessary.

"Good. Because the whole world is counting on you."

"What the hell kind of scientist is this man anyway?" Jacob smirked a little.

"A man with a lot of free time on his hands." Jacob made a small pause. "And a really creepy foot fetish." Emmett, Garret and Paul laughed lightly. "Okay. Now you find out that the scientist is going to take off your foot with a hacksaw."

"What!" John's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head.

"And no anesthetics."

"Fuck that!" Rebecca and daddy gave him an appalled look. Just about everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Come on, dude, its part of the deal of which you agreed to."

"You didn't mention that before!" Why was John taking this so seriously?

"Oh come on. It only hurts when they're taking the foot of, Navy boy. After that, he'll use a local on the stump and corduroys the wound." Emmett, Garret, Paul and even Jasper were laughing now.

"Why can't I have the local before he starts cutting?" Jacob was really fighting a smile now.

"Because, he is a sick degenerate who likes to inflict pain." John's face looked shocked.

"You said he was a scientist!"

"What? You don't think Einstein liked hacking people's feet off? No one ever said anything about it since he was one of the greatest minds of our time. But come on, dude, take a hit for the team, will you? It's a few short seconds of pain for a lifetime of riches and zero traffic."

"Fine. But only if I get the local as soon as he's done cutting." Jacob's face became concerned.

"So you want the local?" Johns face became even more annoyed.

"Who do I look like, the Marquis De Sans? Yes I want the local!" Jacob shrugged.

"Alright. If you're sure." John's face was worried now.

"Why did you say it like that?" Jacob shrugged again and put on a mask of indifference.

"Nothing. It's just that the local he gives you knocks you out. And when you're out he…well, he diddles you pinny." John's face became shocked. What was a pinny?

"Oh come on!" Jacob chuckled very lightly.

"Sorry, dude, you're the one that made the deal."

"To have my foot cut off for the flying car! Not to be tortured and molested by some mad German scientist."

"And his friends."

"What?"

"Well, when he's done with you, he gives his friends a shot at you too." John rolled his eyes.

"Deals off!" Jacob's face became offended.

"What are you, some kind of homophob?"

"No! I just don't want to be diddled by some mad German scientists and his friends after they've hacked my foot off!" Jacob rolled his eyes again.

"Need I remind you that this is for the flying car?"

"It's not worth it!" Now Jacob's face became angry.

"See. You're what's wrong with this country. Hell with this world. You're always thinking about your own comfort level, never thinking about the rest of us." I could see John getting angrier and angrier by the second. "And you'll forever be remembered as the sad foot note in the book of life, the wimpy little scumbag who could have breached the chasm of becoming and being, but instead opted to cover his own ass and foot in the process." John had reached his breaking point.

"ALL RIGHT!! I'll go through with the deal! I'll let some mad German scientist hack my foot off, then he and his friends can have their way with me, all for the sake of having the one and only flying car!" His voice ended in sarcasm. Then Jacob answered him with a straight face.

"You would do it with a bunch of guys just to get a car?" The whole room burst into laughter, even the ones that didn't want to laugh. At least I finally got the joke. John wasn't laughing though.

"That wasn't funny." He was glaring at Jacob.

"The whole room appears to disagree with you." Even I couldn't help but laugh. When Jacob finished his food, he took his plate with him to the kitchen and I followed with my food. When we were alone in the kitchen and I had laid everything on the counter, I looked up at him.

"Where'd you find that joke?" Jacob looked so proud.

"Youtube." I laughed and so did he. I was shaking my head while I was laughing.

"That was cruel." Jacob shrugged.

"Maybe, but it was funny."

"When did you find time to look for a joke like that?" Jacob smirked.

"During my lunch break at work. Craig needed me to look for something online, and I figured I'd look at youtube while I was at it. I ended up finding that video and decided I wanted to try it on John. Looks like it worked." I giggled.

"It would appear so." Jacob and I were still laughing lightly when daddy and momma came into the kitchen with their full plates of food. Daddy's face was critical, and momma's face looked torn between amusement and disappointment. Daddy took momma's plate and put it in the sink with our dishes, never taking his eyes off Jacob.

"That was an interesting joke." Jacob shrugged and smiled.

"I thought so. I just wanted to see if he would fall for it." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"I wish you hadn't picked such an inappropriate time to tell it." Jacob chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Edward. You were laughing too. Admit it, you thought that was funny." Daddy grinned.

"I was more amused by how seriously he was taking you, not the joke itself."

"That's part of the joke. If he didn't fall for it, then it wouldn't have been funny. He fell for it, hence it was funny." Daddy rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever you say Jacob. But just so you know, John isn't too fond of you right now." Jacob pretended to be all innocent.

"Why ever would he be mad at me?" Now I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. Jacob chuckled when I did and put his hand on the spot I had hit him. Daddy chuckled too. Momma was laughing to herself.

"Youtube, huh?" Jacob nodded.

"We are the Youtube generation after all." Momma shrugged and smirked at Jacob.

"Is that what we're called now?" Jacob nodded.

"That's what my boss calls us, anyway." I had never met Craig. But from the way Jacob talked about him, I assumed that he wasn't crazy about him.

"Isn't he close to the same age as you?" Jacob looked at me weird, then his face became a little more knowing.

"No. He's a baby boomer. I don't know exactly when he was born, but I do know he went to Woodstock and such. I think you're thinking of Andy. You've never met Craig, have you?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I haven't met him." Jacob and daddy chuckled.

"Good for you." Momma and I joined their laughing. We went back to where everyone was sitting. Some were still eating, but they were close to done. Rebecca had brought in some dessert for everyone. Those who were done and wanted some got themselves a piece of the cake she brought. It was green and had a strange sour smell to it. While Jacob was eating his piece, I touched his arm.

_What is that?_ Jacob looked at me and finished his bite before answering me.

"It's key lime pie. Do you want to try it?" I shook my head. My hand was still on his arm.

_That's okay. The smell kind of reminds me of the baby formula. Regardless of one's age, that stuff has no business being called food_. Daddy and Jacob chuckled lightly at that comment. Jacob put his hand on my head and patted gently once.

"If you insist." We smiled at each other, then he went back to his pie. While Jacob and everyone were eating the rest of their food. I became curious.

"Jacob?" Jacob finished chewing his piece.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do for the flying car?" Jacob chuckled lightly and daddy just rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"I don't know. I wouldn't hack my foot off if that's what you mean. I wouldn't do it with a bunch of guys either." I giggled.

"Wow. That's selfish of you Jacob." Jacob chuckled.

"Why? Would you?" I shrugged.

"That depends. How many friends does this mad German scientist have?" Jacob kept on a forced straight face.

"They don't say. Not too many, I would imagine. There's only so many friends one can possibly acquire when they're insane." I giggled.

"Well, the number of friends he has would certainly effect my decision." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that anyway, Nessie." I looked at him with a confused face.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob shrugged. He was about to talk, but daddy cut him off.

"Don't tell her that, it's not true. And I would appreciate it if you two ceased this conversation." Jacob and I laughed lightly. I could always ask Jacob later. "You won't ask him at all, Renesmee." His voice was stern, so I let the matter go.

Once everyone was finished with their food and everything was in the dishwasher in the kitchen, everyone went into the family room where the tree and presents were. Emmett and Jasper had already separated everything into sections of who got what. Daddy pointed to where we were sitting. Momma, daddy and I were sitting on the couch with me in between them. Jacob sat with his family. Everyone else sat in couples or as a small group. Tanya sat next to Garret and Kate.

Jasper was the first one to go. Alice insisted that he open her present first. He really did like the gun she bought him. He even showed me how to load it.

"This takes a while." Jasper laughed.

"Yes, it does. You have to do everything manually. Guns these days do everything for you. But I was a good shooter. When I was human, I could shoot four a minute. That's faster than most." After he'd loaded the gun, he took me outside as well as a few others, and shot the gun at a bird he'd seen. Jacob ran to get it. I began to think of a golden retriever.

"We're not getting a dog, Renesmee." I looked back at him.

_I didn't ask for one._ Daddy chuckled.

"I know. I was just stopping you before you could." Daddy gave me a teasing smile. I couldn't resist.

_What's wrong with dogs?_ Daddy rolled his eyes, but not in a mean way.

"They're drinkable, honey." His voice was low enough that human ears didn't hear him. Jacob came back with the bird in hand. He walked over to Jasper and handed him the bird.

"Nice shot." Jasper laughed and patted Jacob's head.

"Good boy. Let's go inside and get you a treat." Everyone who really got the joke laughed hard. John and Rebecca only laughed lightly. Everyone walked back inside and Jasper opened the rest of his gifts, which comprised mostly of new cloths. Alice was the next one to open presents. A lot of the gifts she got were either jewelry or more cloths. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. The woman went through cloths like tissues. Jacob had gotten her tarot cards as a joke.

Rebecca and John didn't get the joke, but that was okay. Esme had gotten Carlisle a few new volumes of medical journals that he had been wanting, along with more cloths from Alice. I shuttered to think the new closet full of cloths she'd gotten me. Daddy caressed my check lightly and laughed lightly at my thoughts. Esme received a few new cooking utensils since she was now cooking so much more.

Everyone opened their presents joyously, even if they didn't really like the gifts. When it was Jacob's turn to open presents, I got really excited. I wanted to see how he would react to his present. My gift was the first one that he reached for.

"Jacob, save my gift for last." Jacob looked confused, but didn't argue. He reached for Rosalie's present. Jacob just grinned.

"Oh wow, Rosalie. I never thought you would waste any money on me." I looked at Rosalie, who rolled her eyes.

"I didn't, actually. I found it in the women's changing room while I was shopping in Seattle." Jacob started laughing.

"It figures." When his laughter calmed down, he opened the gift. He pulled out a used book of blonde jokes. He laughed even more. "You do know that I plan on using this right?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You're allowed one a day." Everyone laughed again. Jacob opened it and looked through the pages.

"Here's a good one. As a Delta Air Lines jet was flying over Arizona on a clear day, the copilot was providing his passengers with a running commentary about landmarks over the PA system. 'Coming up on the right, you can see the Meteor Crater, which is a major tourist attraction in northern Arizona . It was formed when a lump of nickel and iron, roughly 150 feet in diameter and weighing 300,000 tons struck the earth at about 40,000 miles an hour, scattering white-hot debris for miles in every direction. The hole measures nearly a mile across and is 570 feet deep.' From the cabin, a blonde passenger was heard to exclaim, 'Wow! It just missed the highway!'" Everyone laughed. Rosalie kept a straight face.

"Okay. You've used your one joke for the day." Jacob smiled and put the book back in the box. He then took the gift momma and daddy got him.

"Leather?" Daddy shrugged.

"You needed the leather so you could fix the leather seats in you new Rabbit. I thought we'd save you the money of buying it yourself." Jacob chuckled.

"Thanks. It's really cool." Jacob put the leather back into its box and moved to other gifts, avoiding mine as I had asked him to. Jacob picked up a present that was from Emmett. Jacob laughed lightly. "Where'd you find this one, a men's locker room?" Emmett laughed lightly.

"No. I bought it. I didn't pay much for it, but I bought it." Jacob gave Emmett a teasingly suspicious look, then started opening his gift. Jacob smiled when he saw what was in it.

"Pants?" Emmett nodded.

"The sweats you're always wearing are getting old. Let's leave it at that." Jacob and Emmett shared a good laugh. After unwrapping the rest of his presents, he finally go to my present, saving it for last. Jacob looked at it. It was a big box.

"What is it?" I giggled.

"You tell me." Jacob smiled, shrugged, and tore the wrapping paper. When the wrapping paper was torn away, Jacob tore the tape closing the box with his nail. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw my gift to him. He looked from the gift to me.

"Where did you find this?" I shrugged.

"Alice and I finally found it when we were in Olympia . It was a pain to find, but we found it." Jacob looked at the gift again. Then his face looked really guilty.

"Was it really expensive?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, think about the family you're talking to. It wasn't too expensive." Jacob laughed lightly at the joke.

"I guess." He picked up the part and looked it over. "This is awesome. Thanks Nessie." I smiled triumphantly. He liked my present. Daddy rubbed my arm with his hand, his way of silently telling me it was obvious he would.

"Put it in as soon as you get home, you hear me. I want to hear that car purr." Jacob laughed harder this time.

"You got it, Nessie." Now that Jacob had finished opening his presents, Billy started up with his. He was surprised to see that he'd gotten so many. John and Rebecca opened the presents they had gotten from their family.

Tanya and her family were the next ones to start. For some reason, they were making me last. But when it did get to me, I got the majority of things that I expected. A whole closet worth of cloths from Alice of course. And she was serious about wanting me to wear more pink. Momma and daddy had bought me a new cover for my razor phone. My old one had broken a short time ago.

Rachael and Paul had even gotten me a gift. It was a necklace that was sweet and simple. It was beaded with blues and purples and a beaded leaf in the center. I thanked Paul and Rachael for the necklace and put it on. After I had finished opening most of my presents, I finally came across Jacob's gift. It was a medium sized box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

I tore the wrapping paper to reveal a white box. It was the same kind of box that my plumeria comb came in. I opened the box to reveal another handmade wooden hair piece. This one was a comb through headband. The base of the comb was designed like vines that went out as teeth. It was lined with small wooden roses. The inside of the roses were yellow and they gradually became pink as they went to the tips of the petals. It was stunning. I looked at Jacob with a big smile on my face.

"Do you like it?" Jacob was grinning, waiting for my answer. All I could do was nod at him. My hair was down, so I ran it through my hair and into place. Rosalie handed me her new mirror so I could look. It was beautiful, and the contrast against my bronze curls was stunning. Kim would love playing around with it.

"It's beautiful Jacob." I hopped off of the couch and ran over to where Jacob was sitting. I hopped into his lap and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. For the next hour, everyone admired their gifts and talked amongst one another. Jacob looked at his new cylinder and thanked me a few more times and complemented me on how beautiful he thought I looked in my new hair piece.

Around nine o'clock, everyone started leaving. I gave Rebecca a hug goodbye. I wasn't sure when I would see her again. Her and John were having their own fun over New Years. And most everyone was going to their own parties. When everyone except Jacob was gone, Jacob told momma and daddy that he would take me back to the cottage to get ready for bed. Momma and daddy stayed at the house to help clean up.

Jacob held my hand as we walked back to the cottage. We talked about the events that passed throughout the day and the funny things that happened and how Jacob was never going to wear a sweater again. I laughed at that. I knew Jacob would hate wearing that sweater. He had taken it off the moment we were a couple hundred feet away from the house. Now he was just wearing the dress shirt that he'd worn under it.

"I thought that sweater made you look very handsome." Jacob rolled his eyes teasingly.

"I looked like your dad. Edward may be able to dress in sweaters, but he doesn't run at a constant 108 degrees." I giggled and Jacob squeezed my hand. "And you're about the same temperature as me. How do you tolerate wearing sweaters?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's usually so cold outside that wearing a sweater isn't very uncomfortable. And besides, it would be kind of strange for me to walk around in a short sleeve shirt or a tank top in the middle of winter." Jacob and I laughed at the comment.

When we got to the cottage, Jacob went to my room to wait for me. I went to the bathroom to go about my nightly routine. I put the stool in front of the counter and reached for my stuff. I had grown slightly this month, but it was only to 4'9". At least I was the same height as Alice now. When I was cleaned and dressed into my pajamas, I went back to my room. I took off my new headband and put it on my vanity next to my jewelry box. Jacob pulled back the covers and I hopped in. He pulled the covers over me.

"Did you have fun today, Nessie?" I nodded.

"I'm glad that I finally got to meet Rebecca. I'm glad she liked me." Jacob smiled.

"Yeah. I knew you two would get along." Jacob kissed my forehead and caressed my hair gently and soothingly. I kissed his cheek when he was close enough to me.

"Can I help you put in your cylinder?" Jacob chuckled.

"Most definitely. I would love to have your help." We smiled at each other. "Get some sleep, Nessie. We've had a long day." I put my hand on his arm. I showed him an image of him resting his head next to my pillow sitting on my vanity chair, sleeping. I asked him if he would do that for me. Jacob chuckled lightly. "Sure, Nessie. I'll stay."

I smiled at him once more before closing my eyes. Jacob pulled my vanity chair near my bed and made himself comfortable next to my pillow. The smell of the tag body spray had worn off. Now all I could smell was Jacob's masculine, musky, woodsy scent. The smell of musky maple surrounded me and soothed me. I heard Jacob's snoring start, and I fell asleep a few minutes after that.


	12. New Years

New Years

Jacob and I were outside his apartment working on his car. He had gotten the cylinder in, now he just needed to rewire a few things. But right now, we were repairing his leather seats. Jacob had somehow managed to take the seats out of his car and tear off all the old leather without completely ruining the seats. He'd even gotten a new rug for the bottom of his car. We had a found a few mystery stains on the bottom. We could identify the cigarette burn marks. Everything else, we didn't want to know.

"How did you get these seats out of the car without ruining them?" Jacob shrugged and smirked.

"It was a pain, let me tell you. I had to ask a guy that works with me at the shop to help me. He'd worked in a remodeling garage for a few years and he knew how to get the seats safely out of the car." I sighed.

"It wasn't Andy, was it?" Jacob chuckled.

"No, Nessie, it wasn't Andy. You think I would trust a pot head with a gift that you gave me?" We laughed.

"I'd hope not Jacob. So who did you ask?"

"Do you remember that one guy that you met at the shop? The one who had the weird beard and smelled like cigarette smoke. He had a voice that made him sound like he had a frog eternally jammed in his throat. We all called him Putty." My face became aware.

"Oh. He was nice. So he used to remodel cars for a living?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah. He'd owned his own business and such, but his wife left him or something and she took all his money with her. So he went to work in the shop."

"That's unfortunate." Jacob nodded. "Did she leave him for someone else or something?" Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't elaborate. It was kind of stupid how the subject came up in the first place." I looked at Jacob.

"How was it stupid?" Jacob smirked a little.

"Well, Collin was talking about a new movie that he and his wife had seen the other night. That's when Putty went on a tangent and started telling him that his wife would leave him someday. He described how his wife left him and such and now Collin's worrying over nothing." I giggled.

"I never took Putty as bitter." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. He was on his best behavior when you were there." We had another laugh, and then continued working on the seats of his car. We had the new leather on in a few short hours. When we had finished everything, we went back up to his apartment and watched a few movies while playing a game of clue. About halfway through the game, Jacob changed the topic of what we had been talking about. "Hey, Nessie?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, Jacob?"

"Are you and your family doing anything special for New Years tomorrow?" I shook my head.

"Not that anyone's told me about. Why?" Jacob smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to some with me, Seth, Quil and Embry to Seattle to watch the fireworks display." I smiled.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Will Claire be coming too?" Jacob shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Claire's mother doesn't want her out that late, even if Quil is with her. That and there's going to be a free heavy metal concert playing throughout the night." This took me by surprise.

"Really? Who?" Jacob smirked.

"Slipknot, Nine Inch Nails, Korn and a new band called Disterbia." I giggled. "They're doing a free open concert to open up 2011. I can't wait. Embry really got me to like Slipknot. I never thought I would, but he got me to. Korn's awesome too." I giggled. Jacob had a very wide taste in music. He loved 80's music, but, thanks to Embry, he had discovered a love for heavy metal too. Rap was really the only genre of music he hated. But of course, Embry loved it.

"And daddy's going to let you take me to a concert like that?" Jacob laughed.

"It took a lot of persuading, but he eventually agreed. He told me that if he hears any new words from you, though, it's on me." I giggled again.

"Okay. But don't worry. I'm sure there's nothing they can say that I haven't already heard from Emmett."

"That's what I told Edward." We laughed together for a moment before getting back to our game. A short time later, I thought of a good question.

"When will we have to leave for the concert if we're going to have a prayer of having a decent seat?" Jacob's face looked guilty.

"Truthfully?" I nodded my head. "We'll have to leave the early morning of the concert. That's if we want a good floor spot. And to be perfectly blunt with you, Nessie, I really want a good floor seat." I giggled.

"I'll be sleeping over here the day of the concert then." Jacob smiled.

"That would make it a lot easier, thanks, hun." I blushed lightly at the word. He hadn't seen. He was looking at the board now.

"So how early is early?" Jacob gave me a guilty smile again.

"Early as in four in the morning and try to get there in a half hour. It's free, so every heavy metal fan in the state will probably be there. Truthfully, we probably won't even be the first people there. Embry said he was bringing a tent to keep the rain off. It's supposed to rain tonight, and they're having the concert, rain or shine. It'll be really cool. And it should stop raining in time for the fireworks." I smiled. Jacob really did look excited for the concert.

"Okay. If you're awake, I'll be awake too. I assume you've already called daddy and asked him if it was okay for me to spend the night?" Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. He just said to ask you. If you wanted to go, then he said he was okay with it." I threw my hands up exaggeratingly.

"Hurray!" Jacob and I laughed some more.

"I even have a nice Slipknot shirt for you to wear." I laughed harder.

"Do you?" Jacob nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. That and a Korn shirt. Whichever you like better. I'm just wearing a black shirt and my Slipknot jacket. I might go with no shirt at all. I haven't decided yet." I just laughed and shook my head. We finished our game off with random talk. When we finished playing, I made Jacob some dinner. I had forced him to go grocery shopping yesterday, so I knew he had food available.

I made him some pasta with sausages and some bread. I sat next to him and watched him eat his food while watching the movie that we had on. We were watching Saving Private Ryan. The opening scene had been gruesome. I couldn't understand how he could stand to eat with that on.

"How do you like the movie so far?" We were about halfway through the movie when he asked me.

"It's a good story, very gruesome though." Jacob shrugged.

"That's what war is like. This is one of the most historically accurate movies out there with regards to its fighting scenes and such. The whole finding Private Ryan is made up, but everything else is historically accurate. It's one of the best war movies out there." We continued to watch the movie. Jacob was engrossed in the movie. I was engrossed in it to. Thanks to the special effects, everything that was happening looked so real.

When the movie was over, I actually wanted to cry. The ending was so touching. Jacob stood from the couch we had moved to after he'd finished eating and took out the movie from the DVD player. He chuckled when he noticed that I was tearing up.

"I see you liked the movie." I smiled and nodded my head.

"It was a really good movie." Jacob grinned from ear to ear.

"It is. I knew you would like it. Emmett and I were finally able to convince Edward to let you watch it." When Jacob took out the movie, he noticed what time it was. It was ten o'clock. "We better get to bed if we're going to wake up early in the morning. Embry is picking us up at four. His car is the one that has the most room." I nodded my head. I went into my bathroom and did my nightly routine. When I was done, I noticed the sound of the shower going. I went into Jacob's room and hopped onto the left side of his bed.

I waited for about twenty minutes, not really doing anything in particular. I found one of Jacob's many car magazines and looked through that. It had several rows of different makes and models of cars. Jacob even bent the corner of the pages with his favorite articles. I read some of those. It was complete gibberish to me, but I read it to pass the time.

Then I heard the shower turn off. I put the magazine back into the little basket next to his bed and held onto my feet, rolling back and forth waiting for him to come out. I heard his sink turn on so he could brush his teeth and such. I waited another ten minutes for him to be done with all of that. When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants and a towel around his neck. He smiled when he saw me.

"Sorry, Nessie. I should have waited until you were tucked in to take a shower." I shook my head.

"That's okay. I actually wanted to sleep in here tonight. That way I'll wake up when you do." Jacob smiled and shrugged.

"If you want to. You know that I tend to toss and turn." I giggled.

"I'll be fine. The bed's big enough for you to have your moving space without landing on me." Jacob smiled and ran the towel through his hair. When he dried his hair a little, he hanged the towel on the bathroom doorknob and walked over to the bed. I hopped off so I could help him pull the covers back. When the blankets were pulled back, I hopped back onto the bed and Jacob pulled the covers over.

"Good night, Nessie. Try to get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." I smiled and nodded my head. The bed and the pillow were nice and soft, but not too soft.

"Night, Jacob. Don't let me sleep in." Jacob smiled.

"I won't." Jacob hugged me and kissed the top of my head and I kissed his cheek. I managed to fall asleep before Jacob, so as to avoid his snoring.

**New Years Eve**

I felt the bed shift slightly. I groaned at the interruption. I heard footsteps going away from me, then coming closer again. The heartbeat was strong and soothing. I felt a warm hand run its fingers gently through my hair. I heard the heartbeat get louder and the scent getting closer to me. It was the clean and masculine scent that I loved so much. I felt his breath brush close to my face and the scent was stronger on his breathe.

"Nessie. Nessie, it's time to wake up. Embry's picking us up in an hour. Go get ready." I groaned again. "I know it's early, Nessie, but we need to get ready." I took in a deep breath full of his scent, forced my eyes to open, and started pushing myself up and out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Jacob. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm up, I'm up." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"I put the shirts I told you about last night on your bed. Pick the one you like best. I'll get myself dressed too." I nodded my head tiredly and walked to my bathroom to do my morning routine. When I was done with that, I went to my room and found the shirts that Jacob had told me about. The Slipknot shirt had nine faces on the front and just the logo and star on the back. Each of the faces were frightening.

The Korn t-shirt had its logo on the top front and the back right corner. The back right corner had the head of the doll that was on the front. The doll was holding a piece of fabric with a worm like thing at its feet. I pulled out one of my red, long sleeve t-shirts from my closet and put that on. I put the Slipknot shirt on overtop of that. I knew Jacob would be wearing Slipknot paraphernalia so I wanted to too. I wore a pair of dark wash blue jeans with it. I put my hair up into a ponytail and went out to the living room to wait for Jacob.

I didn't wait very long. He was dressed and out of his room only minutes after me. As he promised, he was wearing only a black t-shirt was a dark wash pair of blue jeans that were being held in place by a thick leather belt. He went into the kitchen and pulled out three strawberry nutrigrain bars. He ate all three of them in under a minute.

"Will Embry be here soon?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. He texted me and said he was on his way. He's already picked up Seth and Quil."

"Okay." Jacob went to get his Slipknot jacket out of the coat closet and got his wallet and house keys. Jacob motioned for me to come to him. When I reached him, he took my hand and walked us downstairs and we waited at the front entrance for Embry and the others to come. They got here in two minutes and Embry honked his horn when he was right outside. Jacob and I ran to Embry's car, wanting to get out of the cold. It wasn't bitter cold to us like it would be to anyone human, but it still wasn't nice. Embry greeted us cheerfully when we got into the car.

"Morning you two. I hope you slept well, because you won't be sleeping again for a long time." We all chuckled and Embry sped out of the parking lot and onto the road. He made it to the highway in no time and we were on our way to Seattle.

"Where is the concert being held?" Seth asked once we were on the highway.

"Washington Park. It's the largest park and will hold all the people coming more sufficiently. The roads are even going to be blocked off to make room. So we'll be parking quite a distance away. But don't worry, we'll still get good floor seats." The drive took an hour. When we finally found a parking space in the city, we took all the stuff we brought with us and walked to the concert sight. There were already people there waiting, but not so many that all the good seats were taken.

We set up everything and waited out the day. A few hours later, Jacob and the others had their lunches while more and more people started to file in. Some of the people that came in were normal looking, people I saw whenever I was in Forks or any other towns and cities throughout Washington. But some people were very frightening looking. They had piercings all over their faces and tattoos just about everywhere they could have them and extremely unique hair styles. I stayed close to Jacob. Some of them looked at me in an adoring manor that made me uncomfortable. I touched Jacob's arm.

_I'm kind of nervous_. I showed Jacob the image of all the people that were giving me weird looks. Some of them looked like they were planning to approach me. Jacob looked behind us and saw the people I was showing him. He sighed.

"Don't worry, Nessie. If any of them try anything, I'll make them pay for it." He smiled reassuringly at me, and I smiled back at him. The others had heard Jacob's comment, and nodded in agreement. Jacob held me closer to him to reassure me. When they finished their lunches, they put everything away and back into the bags. Embry hadn't brought the tent like he'd said he would. Apparently, tents weren't allowed in the area.

A few more hours passed and it was starting to get dark. Embry had said that the concert wasn't starting until nine. We had four hours to go. Eventually, someone approached us. I looked around and noticed who was coming towards us as someone who had been staring at me a few hours ago. I touched Jacob's arm and showed him the image of the person walking towards us. Jacob stiffened, but otherwise didn't react. The guy had dark brown hair and was drenched in cologne I didn't recognize.

He was wearing a simple Nine Inch Nails t-shirt that was black. His hair was spiked and his eyes were red. He wasn't a vampire. I could hear his heartbeat and his scent wasn't sweet enough to be that of a vampire's and his skin had a human's pink hue. He was probably wearing contacts was all. When he was close enough, he smiled strangely at me.

"Hey." Jacob finally turned around to face the man behind us. The guy didn't pay attention to Jacob, though. He was only looking at me. "How're you doin'?" I smiled politely.

"I'm doing good." He smiled wider. His smile looked cocky now.

"That's good." He came a little closer. "So what's your name?" He was coming closer, and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Renesmee." The guy nodded approvingly.

"Pretty name. I'm Brandon." I smiled politely at him, but otherwise said nothing. I still had my hand on Jacob's arm. Brandon made the last few necessary steps to close the remaining gap between us. His smile remained cocky. "What do you say you let me buy you dinner some time?" I wasn't sure what to say, but Jacob finally intervened.

"Do you know how old she is?" Brandon looked at Jacob, his eyes hostile now.

"I wasn't talking to you asshole." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I don't care whether you were talking to me or not. The point of the matter is that you're hitting on an eleven year old girl." Jacob's tone was harsh and firm. I was technically only a little over a year old, but Brandon didn't need to know that. Brandon's eyes looked shocked.

"No way." Jacob rolled his eyes and motioned for me to stand up and face the guy. I did, and Brandon's eyes looked shocked. "Shit. From behind, I thought you were sixteen or something." I shook my head.

"I'm flattered you thought so but I'm not." Jacob stood up now. He toward a good foot and a half above Brandon.

"Now that this little misunderstanding has been resolved, I think you should go back to your group." Brandon looked like he was about to protest, but then he looked at Jacob's face. He gave Brandon an intimidating look that scared even me. Without a shred of complaint, Brandon walked away and back to wherever his group had been. When he was gone, Jacob looked at me with a much softer and kinder face.

"Thanks for that." Jacob chuckled.

"No problem. I guess I should have expected this. I just never thought I would have to worry about this sort of stuff happening so soon." Jacob looked back at the others, who were now standing to attention. "It's done now. Nothing to worry about." They all nodded their heads and sat back down. Jacob and I joined them.

"What do you mean you weren't expecting this to happen so soon?" Jacob shrugged. He almost looked torn between being sad and being happy. It was so strange.

"I never thought guys would start noticing you like that this soon. I mean, you're growing fast, but you still look no older than eleven. Thirteen at oldest. It took me off guard is all." I wondered, suddenly, why something like this would bother him. He was probably just being defensive of me was all.

Several more hours past, and the curtains finally opened. The band that was playing wasn't familiar to me. They announced themselves as Disterbia and started playing. They weren't great, but they were okay. They played for about an hour and a half. When they were done, Nine Inch Nails come out, and that's when the crowd started going wild. People started ramming against us to get closer to the stage. Jacob took me and held me securely in his arms so he wouldn't lose me. I heard people screaming from both excitement and from the pain of being slammed together.

I didn't know any of the songs that they were playing. Jacob never listened to anything by NIN, so I wasn't really familiar with them. I was more familiar with Slipknot and Korn, even though I hadn't heard many of their songs. The one's I had heard, though, I liked. When NIN played for the same amount of time as Disterbia, they thanked everyone for coming and invited Slipknot to come on stage. That's when Embry started going crazy. So did the rest of the audience. Everything from bras to actual people were being thrown at the stage. It was great.

They were wearing the frightening masks that I always saw them wearing in posters and on CD covers. They played a handful of their most famous songs and the crowd was going wild. I actually caught myself singing along with the songs that I knew. Jacob put me on his shoulders so I could have a better view of them. Several people behind us complained, but I ignored them. I was having too much fun to pay them any mind. I didn't even care when someone's shoe hit my head. I was bombarded by several pairs of underwear too, men and women's underwear.

When Slipknot finished their time on stage, they invited the last act of the night on and the band that would welcome the New Year, Korn. Jonathan Davis went to the microphone to make an announcement before commencing with the performance. Jacob held me up impossibly higher for me to see.

"Hello Seattle!!" The crowd cheered when Jonathan Davis began. "Let's welcome the New Year with a bang!! Scream for me, Seattle!!" And Seattle did scream. And as promised, it began to rain outside. And also like promised, the concert continued anyway. He didn't wait for the crowds cheering to die down before they started playing. Jonathan started singing when the time came, and the crowd went even crazier. It was one of my favorite songs by them, even though the song was extremely vulgar. ADIDAS.

_I love this song._ I put the thought into Jacob's head when I touched his cheek with my hand. Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Figures." I laughed with him and then we watched the rest of the concert. Korn finished their performance about five minutes before midnight. Jonathan Davis called out all the bands that had played that night and they all wished us a Happy New Year in their own, unique way. When it was a minute before New Years, they all started the countdown and the crowd joined enthusiastically. I joined in counting down. When it finally turned midnight, everyone screamed Happy New Year and started cheering. All the lead singers welcomed 2011 one last time before saying goodnight to Seattle once more.

That's when the fireworks show came. It was beautiful, and I got to watch it with the best view ever. On top of Jacob's shoulders. The fireworks display lasted one hour with all the bands singing a joined song that would only be on the tour CD. The song was relatively slow. I enjoyed it. I realized that the song was a different variation of the Slipknot song 'Snuff'. It was beautiful. I rested my head on top of Jacob's.

"This was a lot of fun, Jacob." I didn't need to talk loudly. The song was very slow and soothing and wasn't so loud that he wouldn't be able to hear me. Jacob brought his hand up to hold my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad, Nessie. I had a good time too." I smiled into his hair and took in his scent. It was heavenly. The song playing only added to the euphoric effect. When the fireworks display was over, all the bands left the stage and went wherever they needed to go to meet all of their fans with back stage passes. Those did cost money. Jacob took me off of his shoulders and rested my feet on the ground. "You ready to go home?" He smiled sweetly at me. I realized I wasn't ready for the time together to be over.

"Not yet. Do you think daddy will mind if I spend the night at your apartment again?" Jacob smiled wider. His eyes looked loving and happy. It always made me happy to see him happy.

"We could always call and ask." We both laughed lightly. Embry cleared his throat to get our attention. Seth looked like he was getting ready to run a marathon and Quil looked exhausted.

"That was awesome!!" Seth made his enthusiasm known, and Embry beamed in agreement. Quil wasn't quite as happy as the others were though.

"I feel like my head is spinning. Do you have any idea how many people landed on me throughout the concert? And some girl threw her bra at my head." We all laughed. We walked together to find Embry's car so he could drop us all off. Before we left, though, Jacob bought me my own Slipknot shirt. That actually fit. The one I was wearing was well over three times my size. I knew I had found a new pajama shirt, but I wanted something else for when I was out in public.

He got me the official tour T-Shirt that they were selling, but the one that only had Slipknot on it. Once we had that, we continued through the lines and lines of cars to look for Embry's. It actually took us a half hour to finally find his car. Normally, he just followed his old trail, but this time, it was heavily diluted by the smell of pot smoke. I covered my nose with the bottom of Jacob's Jacket, inhaling his masculine scent.

"You smell it too I see." Jacob chuckled lightly. I only nodded my head. Jacob chuckled again and patted my head and ran his fingers through my hair. When we finally found Embry's car, I hopped into the backseat with Jacob and Quil. Seth sat up front. It took forever to get out of the parking lot with all the other cars and pedestrians that were there. I figured now was the best time to call and ask daddy if I could stay at Jacob's apartment again.

I took out my phone and dialed the number to the house. I didn't bother to ask Embry to turn down his radio. Daddy would be able to hear me and I him. Jacob scooted a little closer to me so he would be able to hear the conversation too. I didn't wait very long before someone answered the phone.

"Hello, Nessie. Is the concert over?" It was Carlisle. He wasn't the person whose permission I needed at the moment.

"Yeah. It was really fun. We had bras thrown at us and everything." Carlisle laughed lightly. I thought I heard a woman's laughter in the background. It was Esme.

"I'm glad to hear that, Nessie. Will you be home soon?" Jacob started playing with my hair.

"Actually, I was hoping I could spend the night at Jacob's house again. Could you ask daddy is that's okay?" Daddy had already taken the phone from Carlisle and was talking now.

"You had bras thrown at you?" His tone seemed annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. It was great." I could feel daddy rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure it was." I cut to the chase.

"So can I stay at Jacob's one more night?" Daddy sighed.

"I guess that would be okay. Just be home by one tomorrow okay." I nodded my head.

"Okay. Be back at one. Got it." I heard daddy chuckle lightly.

"I'm glad you had fun, honey. We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Daddy."

"Night, Nessie."

"Night Daddy." With that, daddy and I ended the phone call. I looked at Jacob and nodded my head. Jacob smirked widely. It ended up taking two hours to just get out of Seattle, but once we finally made it to the highway, we were back in La Push in a little over a half hour. Embry dropped us off and waved goodbye. When he was gone, Jacob led me back to the door and let us in. When we got back into the apartment, Jacob stretched. I heard several joints crack.

"Wow. That was one hell of a concert." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah. That was a lot of fun. I never thought it would be fun to catch a random person's bra." Jacob and I started laughing.

"I actually had people kicking and bumping into me. It was still awesome, though." We laughed again.

"I bet it was." I looked at the clock on the stove and finally noticed how early it was. It was three in the morning. What a night. "We were gone a long time weren't we?" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, we were. We better get to bed." I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I'll go get ready for bed." I went straight to my bathroom and went about my nightly routine. I heard Jacob go about his too. When I was done, I went into my room to change into my pajamas. Then I decided that I wanted to stay in Jacob's room again. Listening to his heartbeat always made me sleep better. When I was dressed, I went straight into Jacob's room. I pulled back my side's covers and pulled them back over and rested my head on the pillow. When Jacob came out of the bathroom, he just laughed.

"Spending the night again?" I giggled.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" He laughed again. I was hoping that it wasn't.

"Not at all." Wearing his pajama pants, Jacob ran the towel through his wet hair, put it on the bathroom doorknob, then walked over to the bed and let himself in. I instantly felt warmer and his scent enveloped me. I scooted closer to him and took hold of his left arm.

"Goodnight, Jacob." I felt him smile as he kissed the top of my head. I kissed his cheek in return.

"Goodnight, Nessie." Then Jacob took his arm away. I was confused at first, but then that arm wrapped around me and held me closer to him. I felt safe and warm in his arms and his scent and heartbeat were making me sleepier and sleepier. He gave my head one more kiss before I fell asleep in his arms.


	13. Jacksonville

Jacksonville

It was a few weeks after New Years. Alice wasn't too pleased to see me come home wearing a Slipknot shirt. It wasn't lady like was how she put it. I'd only smiled at her and said that I still liked it. Daddy only chuckled lightly. Now I wore the shirt whenever I was helping Jacob with his car. I was learning a lot about car maintenance thanks to him and Rosalie. I mostly worked on cars with Jacob though. He was teaching me about the new engine of his car and how it worked and its pros and cons.

"Hey, Jacob?" I interrupted him while he was explaining the car's fuel efficiency. He looked at me from the engine.

"Yeah?"

"Will you teach me how to drive? When I'm old enough I mean." Jacob smiled widely then chuckled. He nudged my cheek gently with his grease covered knuckles. I didn't mind in the least.

"Sure, Nessie. I'll teach you how to drive." His face became more excited. "I'll even teach you how to drive a motorcycle and a stick." The last thing confused me.

"A stick?" Jacob chuckled.

"A stick shift car. Alice's Porsche is a stick shift for example. Quil's car is a stick shift. It's not nearly as fast as the Porsche, but it's a good car to learn in. Quil's going to teach Claire how to drive that car when she's old enough." I smiled at him.

"I think you'll have to fight with Alice for the honor of teaching me to drive a stick." Jacob laughed with me.

"I'm not saying I'll be the only one teaching you how to drive. Believe me, you'll have more driving teachers then any teenager would ever want." We laughed harder. I nodded my head.

"I do at least have the benefit of having teachers that are indestructible." Jacob nodded with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah. If you crash, no big deal, they won't die." I smacked his arm teasingly. He just laughed and rubbed the spot where I had smacked him. We went over the car's engine a few more times before daddy called asking me to come home.

"Daddy wants me to come home." I said to Jacob as I closed my phone. Jacob looked sad.

"Already? You've only been here two hours." I nodded my head.

"He said that he and momma wanted to talk to me about something. They wanted to talk to you too." Jacob looked confused.

"Why? Did I do something?" I shrugged.

"I don't think so. Daddy didn't sound angry or anything. Maybe something just happened." I became concerned then. "What could have happened that they need to call me to come back home?" Jacob rubbed my back gently.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Nessie. Let's just get going and see what it is that Edward wants to talk to you about, Okay." I nodded my head. Jacob locked up the 2007 rabbit and told me to wait next to his other car for him to go get his car keys. He came back after a few seconds and unlocked the car. We drove back to the house in silence. Jacob had his radio on soft, but that was about it.

When we got to the house, Jacob and I got out of the car and let ourselves into the house. When we came in, no one looked scarred or shocked or even angry. They looked like they normally did. Daddy and momma turned to look at me, and they were smiling pleasantly. I wondered if there was a problem. Daddy answered my thoughts.

"Don't worry, honey, there isn't a problem. Your momma and I actually have a present for you." A present?

"What is it?" Momma seemed to smile wider. She was the one to answer me.

"Well, I got a call from your grandma in Jacksonville, and she's invited you to go down there and visit her." My eyes lit up. This was unexpected.

"Really?" They both nodded. Momma continued.

"I told her that I wouldn't be able to go, but I said that you would be more than happy to go down there and visit her. She's been dying to meet you ever since she heard about you. Phil is still in Pennsylvania visiting his mom, so she wanted you to come down there." I was smiling, and I noticed that Jacob had a relieved smile on his face.

"That's great momma. When am I leaving?"

"Your flight leaves tomorrow. None of us were comfortable with you going alone though." Momma looked at Jacob. "Would you mind going with her? None of us would be able to go with her. With the sun and all. And it was hard enough for Edward to stay discreet when he was down there last and my mom is undoubtedly going to want to take her beach walking. What do you say?" Jacob shrugged.

"I'd love to, but I don't have the money to." Momma rolled her eyes.

"We already bought the ticket, Jacob. You don't have to pay for anything. And you won't even need to stay in a hotel. Renee will provide you with everything that you need." Jacob chuckled.

"I'm glad you trust me so much, Bells, but I'm not sure how keen your mom will be with some random guy she doesn't know staying at her house." I giggled and so did momma.

"Don't worry about it Jacob, Renee knows that I would never leave Renesmee in the hands of someone I don't trust. Besides, Renee knows you to an extent." Jacob looked confused.

"How? I've never met your mom." Momma laughed again. Daddy laughed too. Evidently, momma had lifted her shield and was letting daddy in on the joke before going on.

"Yes you have. It was years ago, but you've met her." Jacob's face didn't change.

"How?" Momma laughed lightly again.

"You were three and I had just turned five. Renee was coming over to pick me up and take me home, but you, Billy, Rachael and Rebecca were there to say goodbye to me. When Renee got to the house, she walked over to you and said you were a handsome young man. Then you welcomed her to Washington with that bright, winning smile of yours and handed her a dead rabbit." Everyone took their attention away from what they were doing and looked at Jacob with either shock or humor in your eyes.

"You did what?" Emmett said this, his voice thick with laughter. I was starring at Jacob, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I handed her a dead rabbit?" Momma was still smiling and nodded her head.

"Yeah. You told her it was a welcoming present from the Quileute tribe. Billy was embarrassed, Charlie and I thought it was funny, your sisters were grossed out and Renee just screamed. When she screamed, you started crying." Daddy laughed harder, and so did everyone else. I was forcing myself not to. Jacob's face became unreadable and stone like.

"So you're telling me your mom knows me as that creepy red kid that handed her a dead rabbit?" Momma started laughing harder.

"That's her best known memory of you yes, but she also knows you as my best friend and the guy that I was always hanging out with doing just about nothing. She still asks about you now and then." Jacob made his voice as high pitched as his bass voice could manage.

"Hey Bella, how's that weird kid who handed me the dead bunny doing? What did he get you for your wedding, a dead deer?" I finally started laughing with everyone else.

"No. She asks how you're doing and if you and I still hang out a lot. I tell her that you're here all the time and that you and Nessie are joined by the hip. She's excited to see you again after all these years." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." I hugged Jacob's arm and put my thought's into his head.

_You can give me a dead rabbit any time Jacob._ Jacob laughed and so did daddy.

"I would rather he didn't Nessie." We had a good laugh at that. No one bothered to question why we were laughing. I looked from Jacob to momma.

"Should I pack a lot?" Momma shook her head.

"Don't worry, honey. Alice already packed everything for you. And I made sure everything she packed was something you'd be okay with." I smiled at Alice who just stuck her tongue out at momma.

"Thank you, Alice." I said it earnestly, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me. She looked at me and smiled widely.

"You're welcome, Nessie. It's nice to know someone around here appreciates me." We all laughed. I walked a little closer to her. Jacob followed close behind.

"So what did you pack for me? I don't have many summer clothes." Alice beamed.

"You do now. I gave you a whole wardrobe to take with you to Jacksonville. And I was sure to find you some nice bathing suits for you to wear when you were on the beach. You haven't worn your old one for too long and it's a bit small for you. It wouldn't do you justice anymore anyway." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to make her older than she is Alice. She's hardly a year and a half old." Alice gave daddy a critical look.

"Edward, your daughter is growing up and she's growing up fast. Before you know it, she'll come waltzing in here saying she needs her first bra. The sooner you accept that, the happier we'll all be." Daddy hissed at Alice, but otherwise said nothing. "Don't give me that, Edward."

Alice smiled widely at me again and walked over to me to take my hand. She dragged me with her to the cottage and Jacob followed behind. When we got to the cottage, Alice took me straight to my room where there were two very large suit cases that were both still open. Both were filled with a bag that held my toiletries and all of my hair stuff and a whole bunch of new clothes. Jacob whistled.

"When did Renee call to tell you to send Nessie over?" Alice smiled.

"Last night. Edward wanted to say something then, but I told him to wait until all the necessary arrangements were taken. Such as me having time to get you some new clothes for the trip. Besides, Nessie, I found some of the most adorable stuff at the mall." Jacob rolled his eyes, but I just looked at the clothes.

"Thanks a lot, Alice. You're a life saver." Alice smiled widely.

"I know." Jacob and I laughed at her lack of humility. I walked closer to the suit cases to see what else was in there. I found several pairs of shorts, tank tops, a few sun dresses and a wide array of bathing suits of every color available. Particularly pinks, purples and light blues. Jacob looked into the suit case with me.

"That's a lot of clothes, Alice. Just because I'm curious, how much did all of this cost you? Just curious." I giggled. Jacob knew better than to ask questions like that. Alice answered him without missing a beat.

"$25000." Jacob's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I laughed at his expression. Jacob looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"How did you manage to spend that much money in one day?" I laughed harder. I answered for Alice. My answer was muffled by my laughter.

"Jacob, that's like asking how a bird flies." Alice started laughing with me and Jacob just rolled his eyes. Once I'd had my fill of looking at my new clothes, we all went back to the house. When we got back, I snatched the remote from Emmett and changed the channels looking for something to watch. Then Jacob stopped me.

"Let's watch this movie." I looked at the title.

"Holes?" Jacob nodded.

"It's one of the few movies where it's better than the book. At least the movie's better in my opinion." I read the description. It sounded like a weird movie.

"A movie about a bunch of kids digging holes?" Jacob chuckled.

"There's more to it than that. There's a whole mystery story and a curse attached to it. Trust me, it's good. You'll like it." I shrugged and didn't argue. I sat next to Jacob, resting my head right below my nook and his arm around me, keeping me warm. Alice watched the movie with us. She promised that the movie was good.

Rosalie was out in the garage, changing the oil in all the cars outside that needed it and such. Momma and daddy were in the music room. Daddy was playing momma her lullaby. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting together. Emmett and Jasper had retreated outside to play fight. When I glanced at them, it looked like Jasper was winning.

The movie was actually enjoyable. It was kind of cute even. I would make an effort to read the book one of these days and see if the movie was in fact better. When the movie was over, Jacob took the remote and started looking through the channels again.

"So what did you think?" He was still looking at the TV, but he was smiling hopefully. I giggled.

"It was good. I'll admit I liked it. I'll have to see if I can't find the book and read it one of these days." I felt Jacob shrug.

"No need. I have the book. We had to read it in elementary school. I want to say I was in first or second grade when that book came out." I heard daddy's voice from the music room.

"The book was published in 1998. You would have been six at the time. So first grade is about right." Jacob nodded his head.

"They didn't make us read it until I was in fifth grade though, if I remember correctly. I think my age group was the second ones to be required to read it in fifth grade. I wasn't crazy about the book. But Quil and Embry made me see the movie with them and I actually liked it." I smiled.

"Would you bring it tomorrow? I could read it on the plane or something. You'll be sleeping the whole time we're on the plane. I know tonight's your night for patrol." Jacob chuckled.

"You know me like the back of your hand, you know that?" I giggled and gave him a smug smile. He just laughed harder. "Okay, Ness. I'll bring the book tomorrow so you can read it on the plane. You be sure to tell me what you think." I nodded my head.

"I will." Jacob and I looked through the channels looking for something to watch. Then Alice snatched the remote from us and changed it back to a channel she had seen. Sarah Jessica Parker filled the screen. I heard daddy's disapproving voice.

"I don't want Nessie watching that." Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's just Sex and the City, Edward." I felt daddy get more annoyed.

"JUST Sex and the City? Half of the show is based purely on Samantha's love life." Alice rolled her eyes again.

"No it's not. Samantha isn't the main character. Carrie is. And she doesn't show many of her love scenes. And even when you do see love scenes, you don't see anything else except their boob. It's nothing that Nessie won't have." I was laughing at the conversation. This was just so stupid.

"Just because she'll have them herself doesn't mean she needs to see everyone else's. And I don't care if you say it's a good movie, she's not watching it. She wouldn't appreciate the movie anyway."

"Sure she will. I'll explain whatever she doesn't understand."

"No you won't. She doesn't need to understand what they're talking about. And frankly, she's never watched the series, so she still wouldn't appreciate it." Alice rolled her eyes again, but listened to daddy and changed the channel. She changed it to a random educational channel. Jacob took the remote and started looking for something.

Jacob stopped when he saw a movie that he thought looked good or that he already liked. The description read Scream.

"NO!" Daddy's voice was stern and audible. Jacob sighed and started looking again. Then he found a movie that he thought looked good. The title said Gladiator.

"Is this movie okay, daddy darling?" I giggled and so did momma. I could feel daddy rolling his eyes.

"Fine. She can watch it." Jacob laughed lightly and held me tighter to him.

"Nothing wrong with excessive blood and guts, right?" I giggled. We watched the movie in a comfortable silence. Just as Jacob said, there was a lot of blood. But the story behind it was really good. When the movie was over, I knew what Jacob would ask and answered him before he could.

"That was really good. I hated Commodus though." Jacob chuckled.

"You're supposed to. He's the bad guy."

"He was such a girly man too. He seemed so effeminate." Jacob laughed again.

"Yeah, he did didn't he?" We both laughed together. Daddy stopped playing the piano and came into the family room where we were.

"Jacob, you better get home and pack before you go on patrol. The flight leaves at two so I need you hear by eleven. It doesn't take us long to get there but customs and such takes forever. Can you be here on time?" Jacob rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sure, sure. I'll be here by eleven." Jacob stood from the couch and walked to the door. I followed closely behind him. When he got to the door, he turned around to face me. He bent down and kissed the top of my head and I kissed his cheek. "Night, Nessie. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Jacob smiled and then walked out of the house and to his car. When he drove away, momma and daddy were suddenly right behind me. I closed the door and turned around to face them. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Let's get you back to the cottage. You need to get some sleep." I nodded my head and walked with them back to the cottage. It wasn't raining outside today, but it was still really wet and the weather was cold. We didn't get much snow this year, just unusually cold rain. When we reached the cottage, I went to get my small bag of toiletries from my suitcase and went about my nightly routine. I decided to take a shower too.

When I got out of the shower, I went to the living room where momma and daddy were, cuddled together, and kissed them both goodnight. I went to my room and got into bed. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was only nine thirty. Oh well. I went to sleep a few minutes after getting into bed.

I woke up the next morning to a cold hand touching my face. I opened my eyes to see who it was. Momma was sitting next to my bed. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Morning, Renesmee. It's time to get up." I just nodded my head and pushed myself out of bed. I went to the bathroom and went about my morning routine. When I was done, I brought my bag of toiletries back to my suitcase and zipped it all up. I went to my dresser to find something to wear. I just settled for a pair of blue jeans and my Bed Head shirt. It was short sleeved so I could wear a jacket over it while I was here and then take off the jacket once we got to Jacksonville.

"How's Jacksonville?" Momma smiled lightly.

"Really sunny. I loved it. It's really humid, but it was still nice." I smiled and nodded my head. Momma smiled back and left the room. "We're leaving for the house as soon as you're ready, honey. Jacob should be here in a half hour." I nodded my head, and with that, momma left the room to go wait with daddy in the living room. I opened one of the suitcases to look for my hair comb. I knew I would want my hair up. I found my plumeria comb and put in into place where the rubber band held my hair.

I called for momma and daddy to come and help me with my bags. I took my backpack which had my cellphone, mp3 player and some space left for the book Jacob said he would bring for me to read. When we got to the house, Carlisle gave me a large water bottle. I looked at him questioningly when I noticed it was blood, but started drinking it.

"I want you to be well fed before you go. I have two more of those. I'll give you the other one when you finish that one." I nodded my head at Carlisle and drank the contents of the bottle as fast as I could. When I was done with that, he handed me the second, then the third one when I finished the second.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded his head.

"You're welcome, Nessie. You be safe on your trip, okay?" I nodded my head. I knew that I wouldn't have anything to worry about. Jacob would be with me and that made me feel safe. I went into the living room with everyone else and sat on the couch next to Emmett, waiting for Jacob to get here.

When I finally heard Jacob's car coming up the drive, I went to the door. I opened the door and waited on the porch. When he was in front of the house, he got out and went to his trunk, but not before waving at me.

"Morning, Nessie." I waved my hand back at him.

"Morning Jacob. You looking forward to four hour flight?" He chuckled as he grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk of his car.

"Yes. I need the sleep. And I brought 'Holes'." I smiled and walked over to help him with his smaller suitcase. Daddy came out and was standing on the porch.

"Follow me to the garage. I'll drive you two to the airport. Don't worry Jacob, you can leave your car here." Jacob nodded his head and through the keys at momma where she was now standing on the porch. Emmett carried my stuff into the garage and everyone followed behind him. Once everything was stuffed into the car, everyone started saying goodbye to me.

"You have fun, Nessie. And don't let that wardrobe I got you go to waste." I nodded my head at Alice.

"I won't, Alice. I'll wear everything you bought me." She beamed her smile at me. Then Rosalie nudged Alice aside and hugged me goodbye.

"Be sure to wear sunscreen. I'm not willing to find out if it's possible for you to get sunburn or not." I giggled.

"I will, Rosalie." She hugged me tighter and I hugged her back. Esme hugged me when Rosalie finally let me go.

"You have fun, Nessie." I nodded.

"I will, Esme." Everyone hugged me and gave me their farewells. Even Jasper hugged me goodbye and said that he would miss me. Jasper and I had a strange relationship. We were close, but on a silent level, if that made any sense. Emmett and I were close too. Our relationship was more or less based on the soul fact that we like to annoy each other. Particularly when we fight over the remote.

"Let's go. We need to get you there so you'll have enough time to get through customs." I saw Emmett shake his head. Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Ness. We could destroy the world and we still have to put up with that shit." Jacob and I laughed. Daddy got into the driver's seat and Jacob got into the passenger's seat up front. Emmett patted my head. "See you in a week kid. Have fun." I nodded my head.

"I will." I waved goodbye to everyone and hopped into the back seat of daddy's Volvo. Daddy drove us out of the driveway at a speed that only he could pull off. We managed to get to the airport in Seattle in a half hour and the extra ten minutes were on account of all the cars that were packing into the airport trying to get in.

Daddy took us both to get our tickets and to get our luggage ready. When we got to the checking point, daddy hugged me and told me to have fun and be careful. He patted Jacob's shoulder and told him that he would be dead if I came home in any less than the perfect condition I left in. I mentally asked daddy to lay off and he just gave me his 'don't get snippy with me' look.

I kissed daddy goodbye one last time before going into customs and Jacob promised that I would be fine in his hands. It took us an hour to get through customs. The guards paid a lot more attention to Jacob than they really needed to, but Jacob never complained. Jacob and I found our gate and prepared to wait another hour before our plane landed. Jacob handed me the book from his backpack then went straight to sleep. It wasn't long before he was snoring.

I giggled when the people around us started staring at him, annoyance all over their faces. Jacob's snores were slightly muffled with his face downward and into his jacket, but other than that, anyone could hear it. A man in a business suit that was sitting directly behind Jacob finally got fed up and was the first one to audibly complain. He turned around to face Jacob.

"Hey, moron, you mind not snoring? Some of us have to work." Then he jabbed Jacob's shoulder and that startled him. Jacob immediately turned and grabbed the guy's hand and was about to throw him until he realized there was no danger. I touched Jacob's knee.

_It's okay, Jacob. He was just tapping on your shoulder to ask you to keep your snoring down._ Jacob practically growled at the guy.

"Jabbed my shoulder would be the more appropriate word." The man looked confused, but his face was still scared. It was extremely obvious that Jacob hadn't slept in a while. He was always crankier when he was tired, and if he was hungry too, all hell broke loss, relatively speaking. "Don't touch me again, do you hear me?"

"Yeah." The guy nodded his head nervously. When he had responded, Jacob pushed him back while letting go of the man's suit. He fell back out of his chair and ran to another seat. I touched Jacob's arm to try and calm him down.

_It's alright, Jacob. Don't let him get to you. Try to go back to sleep, you need it._ Jacob looked at me with the same cranky look, but then smiled gently. He put his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed and released a few times, trying to calm himself. I patted his hand with mine. _Better?_

"Yeah, a little. Sorry about that." I shook my head.

_He was being rude. Granted you didn't react the best way possible, but you haven't had sleep in hours and you obviously haven't eaten in a while either. So I kind of expected your reaction._ Jacob laughed lightly. He rubbed my arm now and I rested my head just below my nook.

"You still shouldn't have seen that. Let's not tell Edward about this okay." I giggled and nodded my head. Jacob smiled, then rested his head on top of mine and went back to sleep. His snoring was a little quieter this time, but it was still kind of loud. But no one bothered to complain this time. When our plane finally landed and was boarding, I nudged Jacob awake.

"Wake up, Jacob. The plane is here." Jacob groaned and forced himself out of the chair. He grabbed his backpack and I grabbed mine. We got in line, gave the lady our tickets and went to our seats. Momma and daddy had made sure that we had seats together. There was one other person who was going to sit next to us, but he hadn't come yet.

"Just watch, Nessie. We're going to have a talker sitting next to us the whole flight." I looked at him with curious eyes.

"A talker?" He nodded.

"In this case, it's a person that talks to you when you really don't want them to and they talk to you about the most uninteresting subjects. They're those kind of people that seem to know everybody, but no one likes them. Dane Cook classified this type of person as Karen the Duchebag." Then I immediately got what he was talking about. I had seen one of Dane Cook's stand up shows and I had thought he was pretty funny.

"That sounds unpleasant." Jacob chuckled.

"It's very unpleasant. Let's hope I'm wrong." We laughed together for a moment before Jacob started trying to get some sleep. Then, suddenly, a little kid sat next to Jacob. He couldn't be any older than three. Jacob didn't wake up though.

Jacob started snoring lightly, so he wasn't completely asleep yet, but he was getting there. The little kid was talking to his mother. He was starting to have a tantrum. Jacob's face became annoyed, but he kept his eyes closed, trying his best to ignore it. When the mother got her son to finally calm down, the boy sat there with a huge pout on his face and his arms crossed angrily.

From what I was hearing from their conversation, the little boy had wanted something that he saw in the airport and the mother had said no. I instantly thought about my family at that moment. I had never gotten into any real trouble before. I knew what my parents expected of me and what they deemed as worthy behavior, so I knew what lines to never cross. I knew that if I were to ever pull that sort of stunt with daddy or momma, especially daddy, they would have made me regret it. But all they ever needed to do to keep me in line was a stern, angry look or a stern tone of voice. They had never laid a hand on me, because they never needed to. Emmett was tempted to a few times, but that was when we had first started getting to know each other, and daddy wouldn't have it.

The little boy stayed that way for several minutes, and I heard Jacob start to snore lightly again, so he would be asleep soon. The captain came on and told everyone to buckle up because we would be taking off. I knew Jacob wasn't paying attention and wouldn't have bothered anyway, so I buckled his seat so he wouldn't have to wake up. Jacob smiled gently and I smiled back.

The plane took off a few minutes afterwards. That's when Jacob's snores started to get a little louder. He was completely asleep now. I smiled at him and then went into my bag to look for the book I had been reading. I looked at Jacob one last time, only to realize that the little boy was now starring at Jacob. I looked at the kid, prepared to stop him from whatever he planned on doing. But he just stared at him.

After five minutes of just starring at Jacob, he reached up and looked like he was about to pull Jacob's hair. A little more quickly than I should have, I grabbed the kids hands, and possibly a little tighter than I should have. The kid looked at me in shock, than annoyance. I didn't loosen my grasp on him though.

"Please. Don't touch him. He's a light sleeper and he gets startled easily. If you force him out of sleep, he'll hit you on accident." The kid tried to pull away from me.

"I can do whatever I want!" Jacob steered, but I kept hold of the little boy. I gave him the best 'don't mess with me' look that I could. I was trying to imitate the look daddy gave people when they thought the wrong things about momma and were about to come to close and it worked every time. For him. But it didn't seem to be working for me.

"Look. I don't want you to get hurt. Just leave the man alone and nothing will happen." The kid pulled away again and this time I let him go. I kept my face in the stern glare of daddy's that I was trying to imitate and failing miserably it appeared. He stuck his tongue out at me and then went back into his little pout and crossed arms. I ignored the boy and started reading my book.

I was at the part of the book where Stanley found Kissen Kate Barlow's tube of lipstick when I heard someone yell in surprise and then a little kid screaming and crying. I looked up to see that the little boy was crying and Jacob looked shocked, confused and most of all, annoyed. I touched Jacob's arm to calm him, but didn't push my thoughts to him.

"What happened? Did he pull your hair?" Jacob's hair wasn't that long at the moment. It was nearly to his shoulders, but it wasn't that long. I didn't understand why the little boy found it so interesting that he needed to pull on it. And Jacob wasn't snoring very loudly, so I couldn't imagine that being the reason.

"Yeah. I was asleep, then suddenly, the little kid pulled on my hair. It startled me and I hit him as a reflex." The little kid was still crying. I began to wonder where his mom was. Jacob gave the boy an apologetic look, but at the same time a look that said he'd gotten what he deserved. I agreed with the second part. I warned the kid not to and he did it anyway. Now I was the one to be annoyed.

"I told you not to pull his hair." The boy screamed at me to shut up and kept crying. The entire plane was either starring at us, or trying very hard not to. Then a stewardess came over and asked what was going on.

"I was sleeping and he woke me up. He startled me was all." I felt the need to intervene.

"I'm really sorry, but the little boy had pulled on Jacob's hair while he was sleeping. I told him not to, but he didn't listen to me. Jacob was only acting on a reflex." The stewardess looked at Jacob, looked at me, then looked at the little boy. The little boy was still crying and looked like he was giving the Stewardess a pleading look. Then the mother finally showed up.

"What happened here?" The stewardess told the mother the same thing I had told her. The mother looked at Jacob and I, then at her son. "Is that true, Steven?" Steven shook his head.

"No. I wasn't doing anything." I was about to yell at this kid, but then a person that was sitting across from us behind the mother's seat spoke out.

"That is what happened. That girl asked him nicely to not touch the man sitting next to her. Your son pulled on the man's hair and he only swung his arm out in surprise." I smiled at that guy and he smiled back. The mother looked at all of us again, then took her son from his seat and into her lap and started soothing the boy. Like he needed it. I looked back at Jacob.

"Are you all right?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"The universe just won't let me sleep will it?" I giggled, but Jacob didn't stop looking annoyed. I touched his arm.

_Switch places with me. That way you won't have to worry about dealing with anyone. If the boy sits back in that seat, you'll be able to sleep and I'll deal with him._ Jacob smiled lightly at me, but he still looked really mad.

"Thanks Ness. But don't hesitate to wake me up if this kid is bothering you. I wouldn't wish a snotty brat on my worst enemies." I nodded my head and Jacob pulled me from my seat and sat me back into his seat once he had taken mine. Then Jacob rested his head against the wall and started to snore lightly again after a few minutes. The little boy eventually took his seat again, but he didn't bother us anymore.

They showed an in flight movie about a half hour into the flight. I think it was called, 'He's just not that into you'. I didn't understand all of the jokes, but it wasn't half bad. It was a chick flick, though, so it's no wonder that I'd never seen it before.

When that movie was over, they showed another movie. I didn't pay attention to that movie though. It was a kid's movie, and I rarely ever liked those, with the exception of a few Disney classics. Anything else just seemed really dumb, and Jacob usually agreed with me. We finally landed in Jacksonville about four hours later and, somehow, the landing didn't wake Jacob up. I was careful never to bother him. Not even when the stewardess asked what we would like to have for lunch. He really needed sleep.

When everyone was beginning to get out of their seats, I gently placed my hand on Jacob's arm, wanting to wake him up gradually.

_We landed Jacob. It's time to wake up._ He groaned in protest._ I know you're still really tired, but you need to get up._ He groaned again, but this time more in acknowledgement. He finally forced open his eyes and looked at me. He smiled at me.

"We're here already?" I nodded my head. He sighed. "Alright. I'll get our stuff out of the overhead. How far are you in 'Holes'?" I held it up.

"I finished it twenty minutes ago." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"And?" I smiled at him and giggled.

"You were right. The movie was actually better." Jacob gave me a smug smile.

"Of course I was right." I smacked his side gently with the book and he started laughing lightly at me. He got our things out of the head compartment and handed me my small bag. When the way was clear, we started walking out of the plane.

"Does grandma know that we've landed?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Alice said that she would be at the airport an hour before us. She also told me she would be wearing a pair of faded jeans and a purple shirt. Don't worry, Bella showed me a recent picture of her before we left. I know who I'm looking for." I nodded my head and took hold of his hand so we wouldn't get separated.

When we finally got out of the crowd of people, Jacob and I looked around for grandma. We didn't see her at first. Jacob said she probably went to the bathroom or something and that we should just wait for her where we were. Two minutes of looking later, we found grandma. She didn't look right at us at first. She saw Jacob and was initially freaked out. I ran over to her and hugged her when I reached her. She seemed surprised by this.

"Hi, grandma. It's nice to finally meet you." She looked at me with shocked eyes. Jacob walked over to us and was smiling politely at grandma. She wasn't paying attention to him anymore though.

"Renesmee?" I nodded my head. She shook her head then, as if she was trying to make sense of something. "But, you should only be a year and a half old." I nodded my head again. That's when Jacob was sure to stop me.

"She's just growing really fast. It's nothing to be worried about, really." She continued to look at me. I knew that daddy asked me not to. But when I had shown everything to grandpa, with the exception of the actual vampire stuff, he had taken it amazingly well. I was hoping that grandma would be the same way.

I touched grandma's hand and showed her my life. I excluded anything that had to do with Aro and the Volturi and anything else that had to do with vampires and werewolves, but I showed her everything. It took all of five minutes to show her my life. I felt Jacob get nervous behind me. When I was done, grandma just stared at me in blatant disbelief. I smiled back at her, then suddenly, she fainted.

"Grandma?!" Jacob came over to catch her. He saved her head from the floor. I sighed in relief.

"You shouldn't have shown her everything, Nessie. Renee isn't as strong as Charlie." His tone was soft but hard. I looked at Jacob, giving him a scolding look.

"What difference does it make? Why should I have to lie to my own family, Jacob?" I knew I was raising my voice at him. He didn't deserve that, but I didn't care at that moment.

"Renesmee, don't yell at me. I know that you hate lying to your family about this, but you have to for a reason." I got even angrier.

"You tell people that I'm Edward and Bella Cullen's biological daughter, why can't I?" I kept my voice low this time. Jacob sighed and lifted up grandma and started walking to the restaurant that was closest to the gate we were at. I followed.

"Nessie, I never say that to anyone who would know better. Telling that Lauren chick last year was really the only person in Forks that I've ever told the truth to. And frankly, I hadn't meant to. I was just lucky that she was an idiot. The guys at work know you're Edward and Bella's biological daughter, but then again, they've never met or known you parents."

"Why should strangers get to know? I don't want to lie to grandma, Jacob. I'll keep the family secret but I won't lie to her." Jacob sighed again. I was about to say something else, but grandma woke back up. "Grandma? Are you okay?" I went to her and held her hand. Jacob remained silent.

Grandma looked at me, I think trying to convince herself that the last few minutes hadn't happened. She finally shook her head and cleared her throat. She lifted herself up so that she was sitting upright. I kept holding her hand. She just stared at me.

"What did you do, Nessie?" Her voice sounded scared. Now I was nervous. I didn't want grandma to be scared of me.

"It's a gift of mine is all. I guess you could call it psychic." She blinked a few times, then breathed out a shaky breath.

"Bella never mentioned that." I smiled shyly at her and nodded.

"It's not something we talk about much." Jacob remained silent. I was glad. I was really mad at him now. I didn't want to risk me starting to yell at him again.

"I can see that." She laughed without humor. "So my granddaughter is special. How exciting." I smiled at her. She seemed to not be extremely bothered by it. When she collected herself, she looked back at Jacob, who was sitting across the table , not facing us. "It's been a long time since I've last seen you Jacob. How've you been?" Jacob faced her and gave her his kind smile, though the smile wasn't exactly genuine.

"I've been doing good. I just turned nineteen." Grandma looked surprised.

"Wow. I feel old right now." Jacob chuckled lightly, once again, forced. "It seems just like yesterday, you were handing me a dead rabbit as a welcoming present." She laughed, but Jacob only smiled. I didn't join in. "Well, we better get your suitcases. Let's get going. I'm taking us out to dinner tonight."

Jacob and I followed grandma to where all the suitcases were. Jacob found ours pretty quickly and we were outside looking for the car in no time. Once we finally found her car, Jacob put the luggage in the trunk, then got into the back seat. I sat in the front seat so I would be able to talk to grandma. We talked the whole way to her house. When she was driving, it felt like we weren't even moving. I was so used to the way daddy or momma drove, which was significantly faster than grandma.

We got to the house in an hour and a half. A trip daddy would have made in a half hour tops. She helped us take our bags into the house. Jacob put his stuff in the living room, saying that he would sleep on the couch. Grandma let him know that the couch had a pull out bed. Grandma led me upstairs and to the room on the left part of the large hallway. She opened the door and led me in.

"This would be your mom's room. She would stay here whenever she were to visit. I only wish she had visited more than once in the past few years." I put the bags I was holding down on the floor.

The room was nice and open. It had a window that had a great view of the beach that was only a mile or so away. It had white walls with green window shutters. The floor was a hardwood floor that was a dark shade. The bed, which was a twin size bed, had yellow bedcovering. The closet was to my right when I entered into the room and it had a double door entrance.

"What do you think? Do you like it, Nessie?" I looked around the room once more and nodded my head.

"It's really pretty. Thank you grandma." She smiled and walked over to me and gave me a hug. She laughed lightly then. "What?"

"It's just so strange being called a grandma. It was strange enough being acknowledged as mom." I giggled with her. After we hugged, she showed me where my bathroom was and I placed my bag of toiletries in there for safe keeping. When she had showed me the whole upstairs, we went back downstairs to see the rest of the house. Jacob was getting the bed set up while we were looking.

Once grandma had finished giving me the grand tour of the house, she took me to the kitchen to talk a little more. Jacob primarily stayed in the living room reading. It was one of the car magazines he liked so much. That would keep him occupied for a while.

"So, Nessie, tell me, are you already going to school?" Why does everyone keep asking me that question? It was getting detestable. I shrugged.

"I'm actually home schooled. Daddy and everyone are really good teachers. Better than any I could have in a public school system I think." Grandma smiled at me.

"That's good to know, Nessie. Do you have any friends around your age?" And this question too? Oh well. I shook my head.

"I actually don't really hang out with many kids my age. I don't really relate to them very well." Mostly because most kids my age were still learning how to talk. Grandma suddenly looked concerned.

"Well, that's not good. You need to hang out with kids your own age. It's only healthy." I nodded my head.

"I know. But I am friends with a girl who's close to my age. Claire. She's really nice and she's always a lot of fun." Grandma started smiling again.

"Well that's good, Nessie. As long as you're making friends." I nodded my head and smiled kindly. I guess being a kindergarten teacher made her a little over worried about a child's socialization and such. We talked the rest of the afternoon, pretty much catching up on time we've missed. When it was six, she suddenly got worried. "We need to get going. I made a reservation for us at seven."

I nodded my head and Jacob started moving to get some better clothes. Grandma let me know that it was a nice place and that I should dress nicely. I went into my room and looked through my suitcase. I ended up picking the little sundress that Alice had packed. It was very fitted and it had circles all over it, but they were demure. Not polka dots. I put on a pair of slightly heeled sandals and walked downstairs. Jacob was already dressed in his only dress shirt and still wearing blue jeans. He looked at me with a very serious expression on his face. I was sure he wanted to talk about what happened at the airport.

"Nessie, we need to talk." I wasn't in the mood to talk. I didn't answer. Jacob was about to say something, but I was saved by grandma running down the stairs in a pair of heels, dress pants and a red blouse. She complimented both of us on how nice we looked and asked Jacob to tuck in his shirt.

When we got to the restaurant, it was really crowded. Grandma thanked god to herself for having made reservations ahead of time. The restaurant that grandma had picked was an Italian restaurant that she said was one her favorites and the best one in town. Grandma gave the host her name and he led us to a booth in the far end. Grandma asked me to sit next to her and Jacob sat across from us. He looked really uncomfortable. Probably because he still wanted to talk to me about whatever was on his mind.

"Do you like Italian food, Nessie? I'd forgotten to ask Bella if you did." I hated most human food, but there was no need to let her know that. I didn't want to be difficult. I put a huge smile on my face.

"I like portabella mushrooms a lot." Grandma smiled and giggled lightly. I was trying to breathe as little as possible. The smell of garlic and onions in this place was horridly overwhelming.

"Wow. I don't meet many kids that like that sort of food at your age. It's a good thing you like healthy foods, though." I smiled and nodded my head. Jacob simply starred out the window, his face looking thoughtful. Grandma took him out of his daze. "Jacob?" Jacob came to attention. He forced his kindest smile.

"Yeah?"

"You like Italian food, right?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's good. Don't worry, I'll pay for my half of the meal." Grandma suddenly looked slightly offended, but still smiled.

"Don't even think about it. I invited you to come, I'll handle the bill. You just sit back and enjoy your dinner." Jacob smiled appreciatively.

"All right. If you insist." Grandma smiled wider.

"I do." Then the bread and butter were brought to our table and the waiter asked what we would have to drink. Jacob got his usual root beer and grandma decided to get herself a dry martini. I just stuck with water. It was the only thing that I could drink and didn't make me sick. "So, Jacob, tell me. What do you do now that you're out of high school?" Jacob kept his smile pleasant.

"I work at a car maintenance shop." Grandma seemed to be interested.

"Are you going to college?" Jacob shook his head. Grandma seemed instantly disappointed with that fact.

"No. I can't really afford it. And I was able to get myself a good job after I got my GED, so I'm not complaining." In all truthfulness, Jacob simply didn't want or have time to go to college. To him, the idea of being stuck in a classroom for another four years or so was torture. And with the pack, he hardly had time for work as it was.

"Couldn't you get student loans, or scholarships?" Jacob shrugged.

"Those have to be paid off. And in all honesty, I don't want to spend the rest of my life paying off college debts." Grandma shrugged and left the matter at that. The waiter brought everyone their drinks. Grandma took a sip of her martini, which burned my nose, then looked back at me.

"So, Nessie, what are your hobbies." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Daddy is teaching me how to play the piano." In truth, he had already taught me. But I wasn't sure if she'd believe me if I told her that I've already pretty much gotten the piano down pat.

"That's wonderful, Nessie! I'm so glad you're getting interested in a musical instrument. I wish I could play the piano. I sound revolting when I try, but I still love playing it." I smiled. I wasn't sure whether she was exaggerating or not. I'd heard so many stories about grandma that sometimes, even the weirdest stuff sounded like something she would do.

"Yeah. And he's teaching me Spanish." And Portuguese, and French, and Italian, and German, and Polish and many, many more. I always wondered how daddy managed to find the time to teach me all these languages. I was pretty much fluent in Spanish and Italian. Those were my favorites. Everything else I was still working on. Grandma practically hopped from her seat.

"That's wonderful! I never knew Edward spoke Spanish." Jacob rolled his eyes at how many languages he actually knew. I kicked Jacob's leg from under the table. He didn't react, but I knew it had hurt him. Grandma had no knowledge of this little transaction.

"Yeah. He's really good at it. He's a bit of a linguist." Grandma looked imprested.

"Don't we have a wide vocabulary?" I just laughed with her. "Does Edward have you reading the dictionary too?" I laughed again. He kind of did.

"I guess you could say that. Whenever I hear a word that I'm not familiar with, daddy will always tell me to look it up in the dictionary." Grandma giggled.

"That's good." The waiter came over and asked us what we would like to eat. I picked something that had plenty of capers and portabella mushrooms, that way I could at least pick at it. Grandma got herself a pasta dish and Jacob just stuck with a stake. The food got to us in about a half hour. I was able to pick out the mushrooms and capers, but everything else tasted like horrible, garlicky dirt.

The rest of the meal, we just talked about things I wanted to do and whether or not I would ever go to school. I just told her that I honestly didn't know. Grandma was everything that momma said she would be. She was loud and talkative and she always had a new idea for something that we should all do while we were here.

When we had finished eating, grandma paid for dinner and we left the table and went to go leave. Jacob was right behind us and I wasn't really paying any attention to him at the time. It took me by surprise when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Renee?" Grandma turned around and faced Jacob from where she was looking for her car keys in her purse.

"Yeah, Jacob?" Jacob gave her a polite smile.

"Would you mind if I took Renesmee to go get some ice cream? I saw a place on our way here." Grandma smiled.

"That sounds like fun. Just show me the way and we can go." Jacob didn't change his face.

"Actually, I was hoping if it could be just me and her. It's just something we do." I kept a straight face. Grandma looked a little disappointed, but she didn't get mad.

"Yeah, sure, that would be fine. Are you sure, though? Do you know the way back to the house?" Jacob nodded his head. He kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Renee. I remember the way back. And I have your number so I can call you if we get lost." Grandma nodded her head.

"Okay. If you're sure." She walked over to her car and drove away. When she was gone, Jacob's face turned sad. I didn't look at him. I was still upset with him.

"You're mad at me." I didn't react in any way. I didn't really need to. "Why are you mad at me?" He came in front of me and bent to my level. "Seriously, Nessie, what did I do?" I sighed. I showed him the incident that happened earlier at the airport. He had snapped at me. That, and he lectured me on who I should and shouldn't show my thoughts to. I hadn't appreciated that.

Jacob listened to what I was complaining about, his face staying as one of concentration. When I was finished showing him everything that I was upset with him about, he sighed heavily, opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You're still mad at me about that?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have to lie to my family. Why should I have to let them think I'm something I'm not?" Jacob sighed again.

"It's for your own good, Nessie. And for the good of everyone else. Renee and Charlie only know what they need to know. If they knew anything else, then they would be in a lot of danger, you know that. You remember the Volturi don't you?"

"How would they ever find out whether or not grandpa and grandma knew? They don't have Alice's power or any other power that would confirm this from a distance."

"Why risk it? I know that you mean well, Nessie, but you can't just show your thoughts to anyone you please. Even if they don't catch onto the whole vampire thing, they don't need that to make a fortune out of you." I gave him my annoyed/confused face all in one.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob grabbed my shoulders this time, making me look him in the eyes.

"Nessie, you're special. In more ways than one. People could make a fortune off of your gift if they were to ever find out. Scientists would want to study you and would treat you like a lab rat. They would make you the eighth wonder of the world and make millions from it." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't show my thoughts to anyone but family." My tone was harsh, but I was trying to keep my voice down.

"And who's to say that the person you show won't tell someone else about it? Who's to say they won't tell someone else and so on? You have to be careful, Nessie! You seem to forget that." Now I was offended. More so than I already was.

"And you seem to forget that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Jacob!" Now I was yelling. Jacob was still holding my shoulders, trying to ask me to keep my voice down. I wasn't in the mood. Jacob's face was turning from apologetic to extremely angry.

"Whether or not you're capable of taking care of yourself isn't the issue here, Renesmee! The issue is the fact that you don't seem to care if anyone knows too much about you! I won't lose you because you decided to let someone know what you were thinking!" I was tearing up and I didn't know why. I was so mad. But there was something else bothering me, and I had no idea what it was. I felt like my heart was being crushed. Why would I have such a feeling?

I pushed Jacob's hands off of me and took a few steps away from him. Jacob tried to follow me, but the closer he tried to come, the farther away from him I walked. Every time I did that, though, I felt sick.

"I'm not yours to lose Jacob!" I instantly regretted saying those words. His face became pained, heartbroken even. Why? He then took a deep breath and composed his face. He was shaking now. He was about to faze. I got nervous.

"You're right, Renesmee. You're not mine to lose." His eyes were intense and almost glaring at me, but they still looked so hurt. "But that doesn't mean I don't still care about you. And whether you're mine to lose or not, I'll be damned if I ever let anything happen to you."

I just stared at him. I didn't know what else to say. He looked hurt, but was trying very hard not to let me see it. Jacob was one that had far too much pride to ever let anyone see him cry, even me. But he looked on the verge of tearing up. I already was. Jacob sighed heavily before talking again.

"I'm going to take you back to Renee's. But once I have you dropped off, I'm going out for a run." He stood up and away from me. He started walking in the right direction. "Let's go, Renesmee." I looked ahead for a moment before I started following him.

It was so strange. He had never called me by my full name so many times at once. He usually only called me by my full name when the situation was extreme, one way or another. He was really upset. We walked back to the house in awkward silence. I stayed close behind him, but it felt strange now. I felt like I was suffocating and I didn't know why. It wasn't because my best friend was mad at me. There was more to it, but I didn't know what it was.

The lights were on in the house when we got back. The yellow house looked darker now that it was night time. Jacob stayed on the sidewalk while I walked up to the house. When I reached the door, I turned around, hopping to try and talk to him. But he was gone when I looked back. I held my head down for a moment. Then I took a deep breath and held my head high again. I wouldn't let grandma get involved in this. When I opened the door, grandma wasn't downstairs.

"Is that you, Nessie?" The voice came from upstairs. I took another desperately needed deep breath, then smiled.

"Yeah, it's me." She came down the stairs wearing her pajama shorts and a baggy star wars shirt. She smiled when she saw me and looked around to look for Jacob. Her face became confused when she didn't see him.

"Where's Jacob?" I shrugged, not letting her see anything that I was feeling at the moment.

"He said he wanted to go out running. He left to run after he dropped me off here." Her face stayed confused.

"Why didn't he come in and change into something more appropriate for running?" I smiled forcefully.

"He brought a change of clothes with him. Didn't you notice?" Her face became even more confused. She thought about it for a moment. When she had thought about it for a moment, she looked at me again.

"Are you sure? I don't remember seeing him holding a change of clothes." I shrugged again.

"Yeah. I don't blame you for not seeing them. He had them behind his back for most of the time." Grandma looked at me questioningly for a moment, but then said nothing more on the matter.

"So do you want to do anything while we wait for him to get back?" I kept a straight face. I learned how to do that from daddy. I shook my head without changing my face.

"I was just going to go to bed if that's okay." She looked disappointed but smiled and nodded at me.

"Alright, Nessie. Sleep tight okay, honey." I nodded at her and walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Night, grandma."

"Night, Nessie." I walked past her as she went downstairs. I smelled the coffee that she was heating up and the vanilla coffee mate she added to it. I did my nightly routine, changed into my pajamas and took my hair down from its ponytail. I tried not to look at my hair comb and I took it out.

I hopped into bed and turned off the lights. I heard grandma clean out her coffee cup and walk back up the stairs and to her room. When she got to her room, I heard her dialing the phone. When whoever she called answered, she greeted them with joy in her voice. She had called Phil. I laid in bed trying not to think. It took a while before I was finally asleep, but I did eventually fall asleep.

**JPOV**

I stayed on the sidewalk and watched Nessie walk to the door. Once she got to the front door, I ran as fast as I could in whatever direction I could. There weren't much woods in the area we were in. I figured I would find a place to faze eventually, so I just kept running. I ended up running along the highway, desperately looking for a lush forest of any kind. I wouldn't have cared if it were a crocodile infested marsh, it would have been cover from the outside world. Before I knew it, I saw the sign welcoming me to Georgia.

I saw another sign as I went along the highway. I had been running for a little over an hour now, at a much faster pace than any human. The Okenfenokee National Wild Life preserve. Perfect. I ran into the beginning of the vast refuge. When I was a good hundred feet away from the road, I took off my clothes, tied them to my ankle, then fazed at long last.

_Jacob? Hey, dude, how's Florida?_ Seth read the thoughts I had about the night and the fight. _Wow. Are you okay?_

_Jacob, don't feel bad. She's little. Little kids say things like that all the time. I can't tell you how many times Claire told me she hated me, but then five minutes later she loves me again._ I rolled my eyes.

_Quil, Claire is five. Nessie is developmentally eleven and is a lot smarter than most adults. I don't think the terrible toddler bipolar disorder applies in this case._ Quil growled at my comment but didn't directly say anything else.

_How's patrol going, Seth? Has anything come up?_ Seth mentally shook his head.

_Nope, nothing. So far, nothing to worry about. We divided in half and are covering more land. We haven't found any vampires or otherwise to worry about._

_Okay, good. I'll be running for a few hours. I'd rather be left alone for the most part, but I'll let you know what to do if anything goes wrong. Got it Seth?_

_Got it, Boss._ I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I ran all the way to Charleston, South Carolina. At least that was the last sign that I had seen. From what I heard from Seth and the others, nothing happened that was worth worrying about. About an hour after I hit Charleston, I decided I should probably get back. I saw a large clock tower in one of the towns I passed that claimed it was two in the morning.

I turned around and started running back. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Nessie though. What she said had cut me to the core. Hitting below the belt I guess one could say. I had never claimed to own her or anything. I only wanted her to be safe, same as everyone else. I understood where she was coming from. She didn't like having to pretend to be something she wasn't. She didn't like hiding from people, she wanted to be out there and enjoy what the world had to offer.

I knew that. But we couldn't let her. It was too dangerous right now. When Bella had suggested that we let her go to high school in a few years when she was old enough and had grown enough to pass as a teenager, you'd think we were asking Edward to light himself on fire. Carlisle and most everyone else agreed with Bella. Rosalie was really the only one who took Edward's side at all, and even she didn't take much to convince otherwise.

If Nessie wasn't careful, she would wind up in trouble. I wouldn't let that happen. I would never let anything happen to her.

_Maybe you should let her know that._ It was Seth. I had been so deep in thought that I had forgotten that they were still listening. I got annoyed.

_I did tell her that. She just looked at me like I had hit her._ Seth sighed. Quil was the one to say something this time.

_Well, she never heard you give her that tone of voice, Jacob. You have to admit, you were pretty harsh. I'm not saying that she was right or anything, Seth and I are just trying to say that you should tell her again, but in a much more agreeable tone of voice._

_Yeah. I'm sure she feels horrible about this. And regardless of how much she's grown, she's still a child. She doesn't see things the way we do, she's too young._

_What would you know about this sort of thing, Embry? You haven't imprinted on anyone._

_Just because I haven't imprinted doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about women._

_Oh, right. Please share all your secrets with me Casanova. _

_Don't get mad Jacob, you'll only make it that much harder to stay calm when you get back to Jacksonville. I know you tend to think I'm an ignorant prick, but hear me out. Just say you're sorry. It works on Rachael every time. If I ever do anything wrong or if we ever have a fight, all I have to do is wait a few hours and then say I'm sorry._

_I didn't do anything wrong!_

_Jacob, women and pride don't mix. You might think that you're not at fault, but she doesn't see it that way. I'm going to tell you the same thing that my dad told me, Jacob. You can either be right, or you can be happy. Happy men admit they're wrong even when they aren't. They're happy, because their woman has cooled down and is now happy too. _

_So just swallow my pride and say I'm sorry? _Everyone agreed in unison. _Okay. I don't like it, but I'll do it. Thanks a lot guys. Now get back on patrol._ They all laughed before getting back to patrol. I knew I wouldn't like it, but that didn't matter. I would do anything for Renesmee. I loved that girl more than my own life. I needed her like I needed air. If it meant that she wouldn't be mad at me anymore and that she was happy, I'd walk barefoot through Hell and back.

It didn't take me as long to get back as it did for me to get to South Carolina. I got back by four in the morning. When I was outside the woods where I came in, I fazed back, got dressed, and started running for Jacksonville. When I finally reached the little yellow house, it was four forty five in the morning.

RPOV

I woke up that morning on my own. I heard a pan being clanked and a little talk going on between grandma and Jacob. I guess he got back. I didn't really want to face him right now. I still felt sick from what happened last night. I did need to at least get out of bed. I got up and went to my suitcase to pick out something to wear for the day. Grandma hadn't said I would need to be ready in anything in particular, so I could just wear whatever.

I settled on a pair of shorts, a green short sleeve shirt and a pair of green flats. Alice was obsessed with me in flats for whatever reason. I went to the bathroom in the hallway to do my morning routine. When I got back to my room, Jacob was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. His eyes were apologetic and so was his smile. I hadn't noticed him walking up the stairs. I don't know how I could have missed it.

"How was your run?" It was the dumbest thing I could say, but also the only thing that came to my mind. He shrugged.

"I went all the way to South Carolina and back." I nodded my head, not sure what else to do. I hated being this way with him. We were never like this.

"That's cool." Jacob sighed heavily, then his face became serious.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Renee went to the convenience store. She was out of orange juice." Jacob patted the spot on the bed next to him, asking me to sit. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. When I sat down, Jacob took in another deep breath.

"What did you want to talk about?" I didn't look at Jacob. I was staring at the floor, trying to memorize every indentation and every grain of the floor. Jacob inhaled deeply, trying to keep himself calm.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him. He was staring at the floor now too. "I'm sorry about last night. It's not my place to tell you what you can and can't do. It's not my place to snap at you or get angry at you. I hope I didn't hurt you at all. I really am sorry."

I didn't know what to say next. I knew Jacob. It took a lot for him to admit he was wrong, even with me. He hated being wrong and he especially hated taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault. What happened last night wasn't his fault. I was the one who had spoken out of turn. I'd hit him below the belt. He had every right to be mad at me.

"No." Jacob looked at me, his face looking defeated. I didn't want that look to curse his face. "It's not your fault. What happened last night was my fault. I said things to you that I shouldn't have and for that, I'm the one who should be sorry." I was tearing up again. Jacob took me into his arms and held me close. He rested his head on top of my head and kissed the top of my head.

"Please say that you're not mad at me anymore." I buried my face into my nook on his shoulder and shook my head.

"I'm not." I felt Jacob smile and he hugged me tighter. I smiled too. I felt as if a burden was lifted off of my shoulders. I didn't feel sick anymore. Now I felt like flying. Then, suddenly, Jacob stood up and took me with him. My feet were nearly two feet off of the ground and my head rested higher on his shoulder, but I was still tucked safely in my nook.

"I would do anything for you. You know that right?" I nodded my head into my nook.

"I know. I love you, Jacob." His heart rate accelerated a little.

"I love you too, Nessie. More than you know." We hugged for several minutes. It was a comfortable silence. The only silence that he and I should ever have. Then I heard the door open downstairs. "That's Renee."

Jacob rested me back onto my feet. He smiled at me one last time before walking out of my room and back downstairs. I followed behind him and saw grandma taking out the orange juice she had just bought.

"I hope you don't mind pulp. I couldn't find anything that was no pulp." Jacob chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He was in a much better mood now.

"It's okay. I don't mind either way. Orange juice is orange juice right?" Grandma giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose it is." Jacob finished his breakfast and I forced down a bowl of cereal. It was revolting. I think eating a box would have been more appetizing. But I didn't let her know that. Once we were all done with breakfast, grandma asked if we wanted to go to the beach today and take in some sun. I agreed and went up to get a bathing suit as soon as I did. Jacob and grandma did the same.

I found a bathing suit that Alice bought me that wasn't pink. It was an army pattern with little pink hearts in the corner. I two piece with a top that fit like a really small tank top. I put that on and put on my shorts on top of them. I went downstairs to wait for grandma. Jacob was already done. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and no shirt and I could see the line of the swimsuit he was wearing. He was extremely tan and very muscular and he had his hair tied back, as did I.

"I didn't see that one." He pointed at the swimsuit I was wearing and we both laughed.

"This was buried under all the many pink ones." Jacob laughed.

"Why is Alice so obsessed with seeing you in pink lately?" I shrugged.

"She said it went nicely with my eyes or something." Jacob grinned and walked over to me. When he was right in front of me, he caressed my cheek with his thumb gently.

"Pink isn't the only color that goes nice with your eyes, you know." I giggled.

"Thanks for saying." I heard grandma's bedroom door open and close. Jacob grabbed the bag that she had given him earlier and took my hand. He walked a little closer to the door. Grandma came down in a blue one piece and a pair of jogging shorts.

"Did you both put on any sunscreen?" Jacob nodded his head.

"I have." I sighed. I hadn't thought of that. I wasn't sure if I was willing to risk getting burned. My skin sparkled like a vampire's but that didn't mean it couldn't still burn. And they looked so uncomfortable. I looked at Jacob, who then handed me a bottle of sunscreen. Grandma came over and got some for herself. Then she rubbed some on the spots I couldn't get myself and so on.

Once we were all screened, we walked to the beach together. The beach was really crowded and was filled with tourists and joggers and people with souvenir booths. The city was very pretty, especially with the sun out. Grandma didn't seem to notice the subtle sparkle that my skin took on. This relieved me and Jacob a little.

We picked a nice spot that hadn't been taken over by tourists and laid everything we brought down. Once we had everything settled, we took off the things we were wearing over our swimsuits and put them under the umbrella on the towel. Jacob and I ran to the ocean while grandma watched us as she soaked up the sun. Jacob and I splashed each other with gallons and gallons of water from the ocean and laughing the whole time.

After playing in the water, grandma asked if we wanted to make a sand castle. We made a large sand castle. Large enough that a lot of kids that were on the beach asked if they could help. With Jacob's help, we were able to make the sand castle five feet tall. The younger kids cheered for Jacob when he put a little leaf on top as the flag. Grandma was impressed with how detailed I was in the areas that I had worked on.

Eventually, grandma and Jacob got hungry and wanted to get lunch. Grandma took us to one of the many small food stands that surrounded the beach. She took us to a hotdog stand. Jacob got three hotdogs, all with plenty of sauerkraut for me to nibble on. Grandma was more of a mustard and relish sort.

Throughout the week, grandma had planned all sorts of things for us to do. She even rented water-skis and motor boats for us to ride. Jacob enjoyed the motor boat. He said it reminded him a little of his motorcycle. Grandma took us to see dolphins that we got to play with and a zoo in town that had a wide arrange of exotic birds. I loved them all. They were so breath taking.

"Jacob?" Jacob turned away from the parakeet he was looking at and looked at me.

"Yeah, Nessie?"

"Do you think momma and daddy would let me have a bird?" Jacob boomed his bass laughter. Everyone looked at him, but got back to what they were doing prior. I put my hands on my hips waiting for him to stop laughing. His laughter finally calmed down, and he answered me.

"I think they'd sooner give you an immortal child as a sibling." He laughed a little more, but more lightly now. He continued. "For starters, Nessie, Bella isn't very fond of birds. Secondly, even if they agreed to buy you a bird, someone in the house would eat it."

"They wouldn't eat it." Jacob playfully rolled his eyes.

"Eat it, drink it, same thing. And then thirdly, how willing do you think anyone is to cleaning up after it?" His cocky smile was aggravating me.

"I'd clean up after it." Jacob laughed.

"That's what your mom said when she tried to take care of goldfish, and we all know what happened to them." I rolled my eyes. Jacob chuckled lightly. "You can ask, Nessie, but I guarantee that Edward'll say no."

"What if I beg?" Jacob laughed again.

"Then you'll just make him mad. If you want to ask, ask once and live with the answer he gives you, okay Nessie. And watch, no one's going to disagree."

About two days before Jacob and I had to go back, Phil came home from Pennsylvania . He didn't question why I looked the age I did and grandma, thankfully, didn't tell him about my little gift. I had asked her to keep it a secret when I had shown her all my memories. Phil and Jacob ended up getting along royally. He even fixed a little engine problem that Phil's car was having, saving him a trip to the repair shop and at least one thousand dollars.

Jacob and Phil spent hours watching sports games and playing basketball in the backyard. Jacob usually won basketball, though. I joined them for a game on the last night we were in Florida . Jacob was ruthless with the ball whenever Phil had it. But when I had it, he just let me through. Phil eventually just kept throwing the ball to me.

"I think you have an unfair advantage." I said to Jacob. We were in my room and he was helping me pack a few things that I had taken out and some souvenirs we had gotten. He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I gave him a fake scolding look.

"You have a good two feet advantage on Phil. It's no wonder he could never keep hold of the ball." Jacob laughed.

"Phil's 5'11", I'm 6'10". That's eleven inches difference, nothing he can't handle."

"And what about me? I'm only 4'10". That's exactly two feet difference." He chuckled again.

"I was never hard on you. I practically let you win." I couldn't help but laugh when he did this time. It was true. He opened his arms, motioning for me to come and give him a hug. I walked over, hugged him, and rested my head in my little nook.

"I still say you had an unfair advantage." His bass laugh was loud. I could hear it loud in my ears.

"If you say so, Nessie. Next time we play, I'll stay on my knees. Would that make you happy?" I started laughing this time. I gently smacked his face and he laughed too. That morning, grandma and Phil drove us to the airport four hours before our flight. It took them an hour to get to the airport. Once we were there, we went through customs. It was a lot more annoying in Florida.

Once we were done with customs, we found our gate and waited for our plane to arrive. Jacob and I called momma and let her know that we were at the airport and that we were on our way home. Luckily, thought Alice couldn't see us, she could determine when we would arrive at the airport. When the airport disappears from her vision.

The plane we were on this time only had two seats in each rows, so Jacob didn't have to deal with any of the other passengers while he took a nap on the plane. The movie selection wasn't very good, but at least we weren't having any trouble with any of the other passengers or their kids. Everyone was waiting for us at the gate when we landed. Momma and daddy were the first ones to greet me home. Momma gave me a hug and daddy hugged us both.

"How was your trip, Nessie?" I smiled into momma's hair and took in hers and daddy's sweet scent.

"It was a lot of fun. She took us to the beach almost every day." Everyone was coming closer to give me a hug. I was being passed around from family member to family member while I was talking. "She took us to see dolphins and I got to ride on them. She took us skiing and speed boating. I got to see Phil the last two days I was there and we all played basketball and stuff. I had a lot of fun." Everyone was laughing lightly at my excitement.

Daddy read Jacob's and my thoughts to get the entire trip and got a little angry when he heard about our fight. But he calmed when Jacob thought about how it was resolved. Then daddy laughed at another thought that Jacob had that I hadn't thought about since I had asked.

"You're not getting a bird, Renesmee." Everyone looked at me a little shocked. Emmett patted my head.

"Why would you want a bird, Nessie? They're not good for anything. They copy you, they shit everywhere, they clamor around in their cages all hours of the day and night, they live too long, the list of things wrong with them goes on." I rolled my eyes and faced Emmett.

"But they're pretty." Daddy laughed lightly.

"Oh, yeah, and that makes all the difference in the world."

"Just drop it, Emmett." Daddy looked at me now. "You too, Renesmee. You know why we don't have any animals. You have Jacob, that's enough." Everyone laughed, even Jacob. Jacob walked over to me and bent down to face me.

"What?" He smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You can always think of me as your pet dog. Everyone else already does." He glanced at daddy when he said that, but then turned his attention back to me.

"But you can't sit on my lap while I'm watching TV or reading or playing the piano." Jacob gave me an almost offended face.

"Please. Those stupid things are just rats that wish they were dogs." I gently smacked his shoulder.

"Lap dogs may be small but they're still dogs." Jacob laughed. Jasper, no my amazement, was the next one to talk.

"I'm sorry, Nessie, but I personally don't consider anything under fifty pounds a dog." Alice looked at Jasper.

"They are too dogs. They're very cute miniature versions of dogs." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Alice, you just think they would look cute with your outfit." I laughed to myself. I knew she could hear me, but I wanted to keep my laugh as quiet as possible. No one else laughed quietly though. It was so something the Alice would do. Get herself a Chihuahua just because its fur matched her purse. Daddy laughed harder when he heard my thought.

Everyone was still talking about this when we got into the cars and drove home. Alice and Esme were saying that little dogs were cute and meant to be cuddled. Everyone else thought they were a waste of space and money and that there was no point in getting them because someone would cave and drink its blood eventually anyway.

Daddy and Carlisle finally just told everyone to drop the matter and change the subject. We just talked about mine and Jacob's trip and about how grandma and Phil were doing. When we finally got home, Jasper and Emmett took my suitcases and ran them to the cottage for me. Daddy put Jacob's bags in the rabbit, ready for him for when he left.

Alice of course wanted to see all the souvenirs that I got while I was in Jacksonville. She was disappointed that I didn't get clothes. I mostly got little tourist stand tidbits. We talked for hours about the trip, long enough that I was starting to get really tired.

"Let's take Nessie home, she's starting to get tired." Momma nodded at daddy and they nudged me gently to ask me to open my eyes and get off the couch. I opened my eyes and got off and so did Jacob. Jacob bent down and hugged me.

"Get some sleep, Nessie." I looked at him confused.

"Aren't you coming with?" Jacob looked remorseful as he shook his head.

"I can't. I have to go on patrol and let everyone know I'm back so we can go to our usual routine. Besides, I'm sure Seth would like a night off after all the extra time he's had to spend on patrol these past few days." I buried my face into my nook and nodded my head.

"I guess you're right. Tell everyone I said hi." I felt Jacob smile.

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." I nodded again and Jacob kissed the top of my head. "See you guys tomorrow." Everyone said goodbye, or mumbled goodbye, to Jacob as he walked to his car and drove away.

Momma, daddy and I walked back to the cottage talking to me about my trip again. When we were at the cottage, I went to my room to get my things out of my suitcase and went about my nightly routine. I changed into my pajamas and took out my rose comb headband. I went to put it in my jewelry box that was put back on my vanity.

When I opened my jewelry box, I noticed two things that I hadn't seen in a while. It was my locket that momma gave me for my first Christmas and the bracelet that Jacob had given me for my first Christmas. I had taken them both off because grandpa had taken me to a water park one summer and I just never put them back on. I remember daddy being really grumpy after Jacob had given me the bracelet. I never could figure out why.

I took the necklace and clasped it around my neck. Then I slid the bracelet onto my left wrist where it had been before. I went to my bed, and momma and daddy walked into my room to kiss me goodnight. When they left my room, I took my phone from my bed stand and found Jacob's number.

_Happy to be home?_ I pressed send and waited for him to respond. I kept my phone on vibrate. Jacob answered me a few minutes later.

_Ecstatic. Why aren't you in bed?_ I giggled.

_I am in bed. I just felt like texting you. Is that so bad? Lol_ I waited another couple minutes before he answered.

_No, not at all. I have to go out on patrol now. I'll see you tomorrow when I get off of work okay? And feel free to text me during work. It'll make my day. Night._ I smiled.

_I'll do that. Goodnight_. He didn't answer after that. He probably went right on patrol after answering me before. I had missed my bed. It took me no time to fall asleep.


	14. Adventurous

Adventurous

It was almost summer now. That meant that Jacob would have a two week vacation from work soon. Unfortunately, that also meant that he would be working overtime and hence wouldn't be able to come over for a while. We mostly text each other a lot while he's at work and a short time after he gets home. Right now, I was lying in bed, getting ready to fall asleep.

_How much longer will it be before you have the two weeks off?_ I pressed send and waited for his response. A few short minutes later, I heard my phone vibrate. I opened it and looked at his response.

_Tomorrow will be my last overtime day. I was thinking, has Edward or anyone taken you camping? I don't mean 'camping' as in hunting, I mean real camping._ I thought about it for a second. I didn't think so. I've been in the woods for hunting, but that was it. I don't think I'd ever spent the night in the woods and treated it as anything other than dinner time.

_No. I don't think I have. Did you want to?_ I waited a few minutes before he responded. Seth was handling patrol tonight, so I was glad that Jacob wouldn't need to be in a hurry. I opened my phone when it vibrated.

_Yeah. It could be for the whole weekend. I could still do my patrol and all, I or someone else in the pack would just stay close by and make sure nothing happens. Saturday to Monday. What do you say?_ It sounded like fun. I had never been camping before, and as long as Jacob was around, I could have fun doing anything and nothing.

_Sounds like a lot of fun. Did you already ask daddy?_ I didn't wait a minute for his response.

_Yeah, I did. He said as long as you never left my sight, he was fine with it. I just hope you didn't inherit Bella's hatred of nature. She's not one for camping._ I giggled. I heard momma ask daddy why I was laughing. Daddy told her what Jacob said and just laughed softly and said it was true.

_I doubt it. Do you have camping gear? I know I have plenty._ I laughed lightly at my comment. I hoped he would to. I got a response within a minute.

_Don't I know it? I have plenty of camping gear. I would like to use one of the tents that your family has. I know you guys have a huge yellow one somewhere. We won't even need to pack food. We can just hunt._

_That'll be a relief._ I sent my message and waited for his response. It wasn't long before I got it.

_I bet. You better get to sleep, Nessie. You and I can text some more tomorrow. Night._

_Night, Jacob._ I put my phone back on my bed side table and went to sleep. The next day, daddy helped me pick out things that I could use to go camping. Jacob was taking me out towards the western part of the woods. He said there was a wide array of wildlife in that area and it had beautiful scenery.

We texted each other throughout the whole day. He didn't have any new crazy accidents to report to me, only the usual oil changes and so on. I had everything packed and ready within two hours, and played the piano with momma and daddy for the rest of the day. Most everyone was out hunting right now. Momma and daddy had already hunted a few days ago and didn't need to go.

When it was ten o'clock, daddy told me it was time for me to go to bed. We walked to the cottage all hand in hand. I did my nightly routine and got myself ready for bed. Momma and daddy kissed me goodnight, I texted goodnight to Jacob, and turned in for the night. I woke up that morning to the sound of a large, powerful heartbeat. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I saw Jacob sitting next to my bed smiling at me.

"Morning, Nessie." I smiled back at him.

"Morning Jacob. Is it time to go already?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Time for you to get ready." I smiled and got out of bed. When I was done brushing my teeth and washing my face, I decided to take another shower. I felt dirty for some reason. When I was done taking a shower, I went to my room and changed into a pair of blue jeans and my hooded sweatshirt.

Jacob was waiting for me in the living room talking to momma and daddy. Somehow they had gotten on the subject of when I would start learning how to drive and how daddy would skewer Jacob like a cabob if he even dared to try and teach me how to drive a motorcycle. Momma was trying to convince him that there was nothing wrong with it, but daddy wouldn't budge.

"I'm ready to go." Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Jacob got off of the couch where he was sitting and walked over to me.

"Awesome. Edward already put your backpack in my car, so we're ready to go." I smiled. He took my hand and led me to where his car was. When I saw the car he was taking me to, I was speechless. When I was able to speak, I was barely audible.

"You finished the rabbit I got you." Jacob's smile beamed and he ran his finger through my hair soothingly.

"Yeah. I got it working last night and I finally finished the interior and the paint job. The interior is all black with leather seats. What do you think of the color?" I walked closer to the newly finished rabbit. It was a bright red, like his old one had been. I had to admit, red looked ten times better than blue would have. I was glad he didn't go with blue like I had originally suggested.

The hubcaps were shiny and new, the tires too. I could smell the gasoline he had just filled it up with. I opened the passenger's side door and saw the interior. It was all a beautiful jet black. It even had that new car smell. I wonder how he did that. It was beautiful. I got out of the car and ran over to Jacob and hugged him.

"It's beautiful, Jacob." Jacob chuckled and hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope you're not mad at me for not making it blue." I shook my head.

"Not at all. It looks great in red." Jacob lifted me into his arms and I rested my head on my nook. He was the only one who ever held me like this anymore. Partly because now he was the only one who could still do it without it being awkward, balance wise.

"Do you want to see the key chains I have on my keys?" This surprised me. Jacob with key chains? That was a very odd thought. I nodded my head. Jacob reached into his pants pocket and took out his car keys. I took the little key chain in my hand.

Now I understood why he wanted me to see it. It was a small key chain that was squared and had a small heart in the top right and bottom left corner of the frame where my picture was held. It was the picture grandma had taken of me in front of the five foot sand castle me and the local kids had made. Jacob had said this picture had been his favorite.

I was standing in the picture to show just how tall the castle really was. I was standing in front of it with my hands on my hips and a proud smile with my hair being blown elegantly to the right of me. The camera had even caught the subtle glitter of my skin. I looked at Jacob with a sweet smile and he smiled back.

"It's really nice." Jacob grinned wider.

"Yeah. Renee was finally able to send me some pictures. She was sure to make enough for me and the rest of the family. I liked this picture the most." I hugged Jacob around his neck and he hugged me with the arm that was holding me up. When he put me down, daddy cleared his throat.

"What time are you planning on bringing her back on Monday?" Jacob thought his answer and daddy nodded his head. "Twelve to one sounds fine." Jacob smiled politely at daddy and nodded his head. Then he turned to face me.

"Let's get going, Nessie." I nodded my head and ran back to the passenger's seat of the car. After we had driven for a few minutes, I started a conversation.

"Are you planning on keeping your other car?" Jacob shrugged.

"I want to. I don't know if I can though. I'll have to see if I have enough money to pay insurance on both cars. If not, then I'll sell my car to this one guy on the Makka reservation. He said he would give me five thousand for it." I suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought of that. I know you put a lot of work into the other rabbit." Jacob chuckled. He never took his eyes off the road, but he ran his fingers through my hair once, trying to sooth me.

"I put a lot of work into this car too. More so in fact if you include the paint job and interior that I did. And this is a gift from you. That makes it all the better." I felt myself blush when he said that.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jacob smiled again. We talked about everything when we were on our way to the camp site that Jacob had told me about. It didn't take long to get there. There was a long trail that led into the woods, then stopped abruptly. The car was towered by trees and leaves. It was cloudy outside, like it usually was. Alice said that it would be raining on and off throughout the day, but that was at the house.

"Is this where we're making camp?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. There's plenty of room here for a tent and for everything else that we need. And the areas around here are great places to hike. I'm amazed no one's come across it sooner." He was already taking everything out of the car's trunk and placing them where they would be set up. I started setting up the fire pit. Jacob had already brought plenty of wood from first beach.

"Do you pass this place a lot when you're on patrol?" Jacob smiled and took the last thing out of his trunk.

"I've only recently been coming across this spot. It reminded me of the one place that Bella and I went hiking a few years ago. I think this area's prettier though." This confused me.

"I thought you and momma never got to the meadow together." Jacob shook his head and shrugged.

"We didn't. It was the first time I had ever gone on patrol after becoming a werewolf. We saw a vampire that was too close to Bella and I wasn't willing to wait and see if he would actually do anything. I'd already had so much going on, I didn't want to lose her too. I saw the meadow then." Oh. I nodded my head and got back to what I was doing.

Jacob started setting up the tent once everything was out of the car. We worked in silence as I thought about what Jacob had said. I knew that momma and Jacob were just friends, but also knew that at one point, emotionally, they had been more. I never got why this fact bothered me so much, especially since that wasn't the case anymore. But just the thought that Jacob and momma had ever felt that way about each other, whether they had ever been together or not, bothered me.

"You don't feel that way anymore right?" Jacob looked up from what he was doing and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Don't feel what way anymore?" His voice was concerned, almost as if he was prepared to explain himself for something he didn't even know he did.

"The way you did about momma." His face became aware. He took a deep breath and walked closer to me and hugged me tightly before answering me.

"It's not like that. Not anymore. I still love Bella, yes, but not the way I used to. Now she's more like my sister. We've been through a lot together and that made us really close. But I don't feel that way about her anymore." I couldn't help but ask. I remembered daddy telling me that I was the reason for that. I wondered why.

"Daddy told me one time that I was the reason for that." I felt Jacob experience a mixture of emotions. First his body went stiff with anticipation, then he softened as if he were really happy. "Why?" Jacob rested his head on top of mine, and I rested my head on my nook.

"It's too complicated to explain it to you now. I know you're tired of hearing that all the time, but that's all I can say." Now I was annoyed.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? What is so complicated about this that no one will explain it to me?" Jacob lifted himself slightly so that we were facing each other now.

"Because I want you to decide for yourself what happens. I don't doubt that you could understand this perfectly if I explained it all to you, I just don't know if you're ready to. There's a lot involved with imprinting." This just made me more confused. What did he mean by 'let me decide what happens'? What could possibly happen?

"What is there to decide?" Jacob looked at the ground now, like he was guilty. He knew something, of this I had always been sure.

"A lot, Nessie." I sighed. If I asked what, he would just tell me the same thing he'd said before. Then another thought came to me.

"Jacob?" He looked back from the ground to me. He still looked guilty, but he was smiling at me, and that made me feel better.

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how he would react to my next question. He stood quietly, waiting for me to ask my question.

"Why is it that…..it always bothers me when we talk about momma, and how close you two are and what you used to feel about each other?" I was certain he knew why. His face changed again. It almost looked prideful and overjoyed. His expression was that of a man who was looking upon the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "What?" He chuckled lightly.

"Nothing. I just spaced out for a moment. To answer your question, I don't know why. That's something you'd have to ask Edward about." He didn't stop smiling as he walked back to the tent and finished it up. He was like that for pretty much the rest of the afternoon. Jacob finished putting up the tent quickly and was sure to make it really sturdy. Jacob announced that he was hungry when he finished setting up the tent.

"You want to go hunting, Nessie?" He was already taking off his shirt, waiting for me to go ahead so he could tie everything around his ankle. No one would ever believe that he'd never set foot in a gym. He was really muscular, but not obnoxiously so. And his skin was naturally tan. I smiled at him when he smiled at me.

"Sounds like an idea. Do you think they have any cougars around here?" He chuckled.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." He nodded in the direction he wanted me to go, and I started walking. When I heard him faze, I started running. It didn't take long for him to catch up to me. We ran for a few minutes before I smelled something decent.

"Jacob, this way." I nodded my head to the left and Jacob gave me a nod and a bark. I went to the left and he followed close behind me. I found three large cats that were eating a deer. When I was close enough, the cats became aware of my presence, but it was too late for that anyway.

I pounced on the largest cat that I could get a hold of. Jacob attacked the other two cats before they could get to me. He killed both cats quickly and I was drinking the cat's blood in no time. Jacob started eating his cat. I had the cat drained clean in a matter of minutes.

"Jacob?" Jacob lifted his nose from the cat, his mussel covered in blood, and looked at me with brilliant black eyes. He nodded his head, letting me know he was listening. "Do you mind if I drink that cat's blood too?" I pointed to the cat that was right next to him, not the one he was eating now.

He looked at the cat I pointed to and then back at me. He gave me his wolfy grin and cocked his head at the cat, letting me know that he was okay with it. I smiled back at him and walked over to the cat in question.

"Thanks." Jacob grinned one more time before getting back to the cat he was eating. I finished drinking the cat's blood in a little more than five minutes. When I was done, Jacob was halfway done with his food. He never ate the organs, he didn't like them. He always stuck with just the meat itself. I sat next to him and just watched him eat like I usually did.

When he was done with the first cat, he went to the other two cats that I drank dry. He was done eating in about twenty minutes. I just sat next to him and watched him, petting his fur and scratching every now and then. He groaned whenever I scratched his ear and neck. When he was done, I followed him back to the camp site. He stayed a few feet behind into the trees when we got there. I heard him faze back and waited for him to come out of the woods.

"Man, I'm stuffed." I looked around to face Jacob. I laughed lightly. His mouth was covered with smeared blood from the cats. He looked at me questioningly. "What?" I laughed a little harder and walked over to him. I touched his hand and showed him the image of him in my head.

Once I showed him the image, he playfully glared at me. He walked over to the tent and into his backpack, looking for some cleansing pads that daddy had packed for me. He wiped the blood away from his face and put the used wipe in a little plastic bag that we were keeping the garbage in. When he was done, he came out of the tent, still playfully glaring at me.

"Oh, come on. You can't say that you didn't see that coming." He chuckled and I laughed with him. He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Why don't you ever get dirty when you're eating?" I giggled into my nook.

"Honestly, Jacob, I'm a Cullen. We don't get dirty." Jacob's bass laughter rang through the forest. He laughed for a moment and I only giggled into my nook. When Jacob was done laughing, he pushed me away from his chest so that I was facing him.

"What do you say we get to work on dinner now?" I gave him a shocked look. Why would he want to eat now?

"We just ate. You can't possibly be hungry again already." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"I'll be hungry again in a few hours." I kept the same look on my face.

"Then why do you want to get dinner now?" Jacob kept chuckling.

"Because fish take time and patience to catch." Oh. He wanted to go fishing. But I thought that was strange. The idea of fishing seemed horrible. Grandpa insisted that it was a very relaxing activity that could be fun if you had a friend and some beer. I, on the other hand, saw it as a simply boring activity.

"Fishing?" Jacob smiled and lifted me into his arms to carry me. When I was comfortably in his arms, he went to the bag that he had at the door of the tent, grabbed it, and took us in the direction he wanted.

"It's a relaxing thing to do, Nessie. And besides, it's a great catching up and talking activity. It's socializing while doing something productive." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that so?" Jacob chuckled at my sarcasm.

"Yeah. Billy and I used to do it all the time when I was younger. We would go fishing and we would bring the fish to Harry Clearwater so he could make his homemade fish fry. It's too bad you never knew him, he was awesome. You would have loved the man." I smiled at Jacob.

I rested my head into my nook and waited for us to get to the place Jacob wanted to fish. With a fast pace walk, it took us thirty minutes to get to where he wanted to go. His heart was beating loudly and steadily. It was making me drowsy. He nudged me when we got to our wanted location.

"We're here, Nessie." I opened my eyes and looked at where we were. It was a large pond that seemed to go on forever. It was lined with rich green trees and colorful flowers. I heard birds singing all around us. I could see the fish in the clear water. There was a land mass that went into the pond, most likely made by one of the creatures that lived here. It couldn't be a beaver though. This wasn't the right environment for them.

"It really is pretty here." I felt Jacob smile and beam with pride.

"I knew you'd like it. Now let's get out on that ledge and get dinner." He took us out to the edge of the little bridge that was in the pond. I could still see the fish going by, and I saw them scatter when Jacob's fishing line landed in the water. I sat in Jacob's lap while he fished, and I rested my head against my nook and watched the water.

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence that was soothing. The fish weren't biting at first and I was beginning to get drowsy again. Jacob's heartbeat was loud and strong. His heartbeat had become my favorite lullaby. And his woodsy, musky scent made me feel light headed, but in a good way. His voice took me out of my drowsiness.

"Leah's moving away." I turned my head to look at his face. He looked a little sad. He and Leah were friends, despite the fact that she hated me.

"Is she?" Jacob nodded his head.

"She's moving to Seattle. She found a job there working for a big law firm."

"She's a lawyer?" Jacob smirked a little.

"She is now. She just got her degree. She got really good grades in her classes and her school helped her find a good job. She's moving next weekend."

"Will you miss her?" Jacob shrugged a little before answering me.

"Yeah. It's funny. I used to hate her because she was so bitter and seemed determined to make the rest of us as miserable as she was. But once I really got to know her and understood her, she really became a friend." I nodded my head and looked back at the pond. A fish took the bait and Jacob started reeling the fish in. It wasn't a very strong fish, so Jacob didn't need to put up much of a fight.

Jacob finally got the fish out of the water and it landed right next to us and was twitching around. When it stopped, Jacob reached for it and put it in a little basket that he had rested next to us that he had brought with us. I didn't know what kind of fish it was. It wasn't a fish that I had ever learned how to cook. I only ever cooked tilapia and salmon.

"What kind of fish was that?" Jacob sighed.

"It's a trout. A very small trout. I'm hoping to catch a few bigger ones." The fish didn't look that small. It wasn't huge, but it still looked fine.

"Do you know how to butcher a fish?" Jacob just started laughing lightly.

"Of course I do. I grew up fishing. It was one of the many things that I've done with Billy when I was a kid." I giggled at his tone. It was like this information had been obvious. Jacob put more bait on the hook and threw the line. We waited calmly for something to happen.

"I've never made trout before, so I hope you have." He chuckled.

"I have. It's no different than cooking any other fish. I even brought a whole bunch of spices for you to play with. Cook it the same way you would cook tilapia, just a little longer." I shrugged. I rested my head back into my nook and watched the water, waiting for something to happen.

After a half hour of nothing happening, I finally fell asleep in Jacob's arms. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep. I ended up waking to the feel of a warm hand brushing through my hair. My face was rested against my nook now and my ear was right above the powerful beat of Jacob's heart. I opened my eyes and looked up. Jacob was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I smiled back at him and nodded my head. I looked around and noticed that we weren't at the pond anymore, we were back at camp. Jacob was sitting against a tree next to the basket of trout that he had caught. I looked back at him after looking at my surroundings. I didn't really feel like talking at the moment, so I didn't bother. I reached my hand up to touch his cheek.

_It was a very nice nap, thank you. How long was I asleep?_

"Not long. About four hours. I didn't want to wake you, so I just carried you back. You slept the whole time." He chuckled lightly and I smiled back. I looked at the basket that was close to us. My hand was still on his cheek. Jacob was now holding my hand in his against my cheek.

_Did you catch anymore trout?_ Jacob grinned widely.

"Yeah, I did. I caught five more while you were asleep. After the fifth one, I didn't feel like doing it anymore. This is enough for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow."

_Were they bigger this time?_ Jacob kept his grin on his face.

"Yeah. I managed to catch one that was almost four pounds. It was great. The rest are two pounders and that small trout that I caught while you were awake." I nodded my head.

_What time is it right now?_ Jacob's face became thoughtful. Then he stood up, me still in his arms, and walked over to his car where he was keeping his phone. He opened the driver's side door and reached for his phone that was rested in the front seat. I saw the time. It was six thirty.

"Six thirty, Nessie." I breathed deeply, trying to wake myself up.

"Do you want me to make some dinner?" Jacob chuckled lightly and gave me a guilty smile.

"It's okay, I'll make it." I shook my head.

"No, let me. I'd like to have some involvement in it since I won't be eating it." Jacob gave me a crocked smile and lifted one of his eyebrows.

"How do you know you won't like it? You've never tried trout before." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, I've tried trout before, and I hated it. It was like eating soggy moss. I'll pass." Jacob started laughing and started walking over to the basket of fish. I finally saw all the fish that were in there. They were all huge, and they looked really slimy. I scrunched my nose at them.

"You want to learn how to butcher it?" I smiled at him.

"I might as well. What's one more trade?" Jacob and I laughed lightly. Jacob had already set up a little table that he could use to butcher the fish. He put me down and I sat in one of the lawn chairs that were next to the table. He took the seat right next to me.

Jacob started showing me how to cut open the fish and how to remove everything that he wouldn't eat, like the organs. Removing all the pin bones was a pain, even if I was just watching. It didn't take him very long to finish all the fishes. About a half hour. When he was done, he cut them up into smaller fillets.

"Do you have a pan for me to use or am I just cooking them off the end of a stick?" Jacob laughed lightly at my comment.

"Yes, I have pans. Esme was even nice enough to let me bring her spice rack with us so you could be creative. I will admit though that you're stuck with the fire as far as heat is concerned. But don't worry, I have a little wrack for you to keep the pan on." I giggled at Jacob and took a few of the fish fillets with me to the little fire pit I had made this morning. Jacob lit a fire. We were safe from most of the rain thanks to the trees above.

The flames that appeared were all blues and greens. They had all the salt water in the bark. It always made the fire really pretty. It also meant that the fire was hotter. Jacob pulled the cooking rack in the middle of the flame and handed me a pan and a bag full of the spices from Esme's spice rack. I settled with just putting salt, pepper and lemon juice on the fish before putting it in to cook.

I cooked three fillets for Jacob. He was going on patrol tonight, so I wanted him to have a full stomach before going. He wouldn't have to go for another hour. Alice hadn't seen any vampires coming around the area near the house or near Forks. But she couldn't see La Push or the wooded area that we were in. Jacob and his pack usually stayed around La Push unless Alice anticipated a vampire's arrival in a different part that was nearby or coming close.

Jacob was planning to stay in this area. Not only because he wanted to make sure that I would be okay, but also because he wanted to make sure that the area was safe and that nothing would happen. He would easily be able to call for back up if he needed to. Jacob took his time with his food. It was eight now, so he was planning on going on patrol when he was done eating. I had already used some mouth wash, since I couldn't use a tooth brush out here. I never planned on using mouth wash again, that stuff was vile.

"Nessie." Jacob's voice was suddenly very serious. This worried me.

"Yeah, Jacob?" He put down his plate, which wasn't completely cleared of his food, and looked at me with serious eyes.

"I smelled something on our way back to camp." I kept my face composed.

"What?" Jacob took a deep breath.

"It was sweet. Too sweet. It wasn't any of the vampires that I've met before that were friends of you family and it wasn't anyone of the Cullens either. I don't want you walking too far from this camp okay. Whoever it is hasn't drifted around here since they smelled me, so I think you'll be okay as long as you stay here."

"Are you sure you didn't recognize it? I don't remember smelling anything."

"That's because you were still asleep when I caught the scent. I'm sorry I didn't bring it up earlier, I didn't want you to be worried. But everything will be fine as long as you stay here okay, Nessie." I nodded my head.

"Okay. I'll stay here." Jacob smiled, picked up his plate and sat closer to me on the ground. When he was close enough, he put one arm around me to hug me and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks, Nessie. That gives me a lot less to worry about. We'll catch whoever it is, don't worry." I nodded my head and rested my head against his chest, then his arm when he went back to finishing his food.

When Jacob was done, I went into the tent and put on my pajamas. There was only one sleeping bag in the tent. Jacob had been planning on sleeping outside as a wolf to make sure that nothing would happen. Once my pajamas were on, I walked out of the tent to say goodnight to Jacob. He had already fazed into his wolf, but he was waiting for me. I walked over to him and he bent his head down so I could hug him around the neck.

I buried my face into his neck and fur. It was rough, but the undercoat was soft. His coat was a lot softer if he fazed right after he'd taken a shower. I took in his masculine, musky woodsy scent. I always felt safe and relaxed when I took it in. He lifted his head out of my arms when I released his neck and gently licked my face. I laughed lightly and he gave me a barking laugh and his wolfy grin.

"Be safe out there okay." Jacob nodded his head and continued to grin at me. I patted his head and he licked my hand. He backed away, slowly at first, then after about seven feet, he turned around and ran into the woods. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps clearly anymore. I went back into the tent, made myself comfortable in the sleeping bag, and went to sleep a few minutes later.

I woke up with the sound of a loud nose. It sounded like a roar. I wasn't sure if it was Jacob or just another member of the pack. But then I could swear I heard something else. It was a high pitched, frightened sound. It sounded like a woman now that I thought about it. Then the high pitched sound eventually stopped completely. I stepped out of the tent to see what was going on.

When I got out, I saw a shadow in the distance. The moon was bright outside from behind the clouds and the shadow looked human. I didn't hear a heartbeat, though. I took in the smell of the air, then I realized what was in the distance. It was a sweet scent that I didn't recognize. It smelled like sugary passion fruit and hibiscus. The smell was so intoxicating. But I knew better.

I tried to stay very still. Now that I was really listening, I could hear the faint heartbeat of his victim, and I could smell their blood. It was a delicious smell. I could feel my heartbeat get faster. I was too scared to move. I didn't know this smell either. I started trying to move closer to the tent so I could go back in there and hide. I knew that wouldn't do me much good, but it would at least make me feel better to be out of site.

I heard a loud crack, then something falling to the ground. I tried to move as quietly as I could. But my loud heartbeat was what gave away where I was. Whoever it was heard my heart and became aware, but didn't make any movement towards me. But then, suddenly, the shadow was gone. I sighed a breath of relief. It seemed that Jacob's scent chased away whoever it was. I straightened up from being hunched over and started to back up towards the tent so I could get in.

But then I froze again. The smell was back. This time it was right behind me. I could hear them breathing in and out, but there was no heartbeat. I could even feel the cold from their skin, even though whoever it was wasn't touching me. I started shaking. I was scared. I couldn't smell Jacob or hear him. I was too scared to scream. It wouldn't have helped me anyway.

"What are you?" The voice was smooth as silk and a masculine tenor. He even sounded seductive. I couldn't talk. I was too scared to. "You smell so strange. It's human, but not quite." He laughed lightly to himself. Then suddenly he was standing in front of me.

He was tall and dark with bright red eyes and brown short hair. He looked Hispanic or Italian. Greek maybe. He didn't have an accent, so I assumed he was one of the American nomads. He wasn't someone I had never met before, though. His face was handsome. The kind of face that you saw in a commercial for cologne. His skin, though tan, was pale in the moonlight. His teeth were straight and white, gleaming too. He was wearing jeans and an opened button down shirt over a white tank. He came a little closer to me, a huge smile spread across his handsome face.

"You're Renesmee Cullen, aren't you?" I wasn't sure what to do. Maybe this vampire wouldn't hurt me if I answered him and didn't make him mad. My voice was shaky, but I did my best to answer him.

"Yes." He laughed lightly again when I answered him. He was amused by my fear it seemed.

"I thought so. I've heard a lot about you from my friend Peter. He said you were an adorable little thing. I see, now, that he was right." I kept shaking. I couldn't stop.

"You…..know..Peter?" He nodded his head, still smiling cockily at me.

"We're more acquaintances than anything. I liked him better than Jasper, though. Jasper always bothered me." I tried to back away from him, hoping that he was simply talking pleasantly with me. But when I moved away, he hissed and moved closer to me. He didn't reach for me, but he looked like he would if I dared moved again.

"What do you want with me?" He laughed again. This laugh was a maniacal, heartless laugh. The laugh of a man that was planning something evil. I wanted so badly to call for Jacob, but I knew that would only get me killed. He was stronger than me. Faster. I wouldn't be able to fight him off. I was much stronger than any human, but not stronger than a vampire.

"I'm not sure at the moment. You smell close to human, but not quite. I'm wondering if your blood would taste good at all. But then again, I could always keep you for myself, put you to good use." I didn't like the sound of that. I tried to laugh, but it was no good. I tried anyway.

"What good would I do you?" He laughed again. Almost with me, though my laugh was forced.

"Plenty, sweetheart. Plenty." He came even more uncomfortably close to me and caressed his hard, cold hand against my cheek. I shivered even more. He chuckled lightly when he felt me do so. "I could use you as bait for my prey. I think you would lure more people in, especially once you become a woman. And once you've grown, you could be a companion to me in more ways than one." His laugh was seductive again.

I didn't want to think of what he meant by that. I couldn't image any reason that a vampire would want a companion, even if it was just for sex. It just seemed so out of character for a vampire to want something so trivial and human. The hand that had caressed my cheek took a more secure hold of my face. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't necessarily gentle either.

"I don't know how much good I would do you. I've never hunted a human before. And I'm only a child." He chuckled.

"Ah yes, the famous vegetarian diet I've heard so much about. Worry not, my dear. I can teach you how to hunt. I can teach you how to fight too, put you to really good use. And," He looked me over once, "you won't be a child forever. Peter told me that you looked like a small five year old by the time he left your home. Now look at you. You look old enough to pass for twelve or thirteen when you should only be about a year and a half."

I was stone again. I couldn't get myself to move or speak. I wanted to run and scream for help, but I couldn't. He would catch me with no trouble at all. I was faster than any human, but I wasn't faster than many vampires. I finally worked up the strength to say something. I tried my hardest to sound strong and intimidating.

"You can't honestly think that you could get away with this. My daddy will find you. And so will Jacob. And when they do find you, you'll wish you stayed dead." His laugh was loud and strong this time. His other hand came to my face and he held my face securely so that he had my undivided attention.

"They'll be looking for a long time, sweetheart. You see, I have a gift of my own. It's the power to repel. I think of those that I want to keep away from me, and they stay a good distance from me. I guess you could say it's a shield. They can try all they want to save you, but they'll never be able to get to me." I got scared again. It reminded me a little of Renata's shield. But apparently, this guy could spread his shield over a vast distance. This man might actually be able to take me away.

"Just let me be. You can't force me to help you." He laughed again. He could. Very easily, he could.

"Not true, my dear. Not true at all." Then, he stood up, towering a foot or so above me. He wasn't as tall as Jacob or Emmett, but he was taller than daddy. When he stood completely upright, he lifted me up and over his shoulder and started walking away from camp and into the woods. Now I screamed and I began hitting his back. I wasn't sure if I was really hurting him. I think if anything, I was annoying him.

"JACOB!!!!" I kept screaming his name, hoping he would come and help me. Jacob could fight this man. "JACOB!!!!!!!" I suddenly heard several footsteps in the distance. Then the wind blew the scent in my direction. It was Jacob and the others. I felt such relief. The man, on the other hand, stiffened in fear. Good. I hoped he screamed when they ripped him apart. But then he went into a dead sprint.

We were going so fast, but I could still see everything. I was looking for Jacob or any of the other wolves. I held onto the back of the man's shirt so I wouldn't fall if he decided to drop me. Finally, coming closer, I saw a russet wolf running towards us. It was Jacob. He was flanked my Seth, Paul, Embry and Quil. I had come to recognize them by their coats. Jacob had what looked like fury in his eyes. They were directed to the man taking me away. I smiled at the sight and screamed Jacob's name again. He started running faster towards us. He was catching up fast.

Jacob roared at the man carrying me. I heard footsteps go around and near the front of us. They were going to try to ambush him. But the man had heard the footsteps and was already a few steps ahead. He looked behind him at Jacob. I saw his eyes start to concentrate. Then, before my eyes, Jacob was running away. He was looking at me the whole time, unsure of what was happening to him and the other pack members, but he was running away. Then he was out of sight. I screamed for him again, but all he could do was roar in response.

The footsteps I had heard in front of us were now running away and around us. So this was how his shield worked. I started crying. I didn't know what to do. There wasn't much I could do. My phone was in my backpack at camp and even if I had it, he would destroy it anyway. We ran for several minutes before he finally stopped. When we did stop, he threw me off of his shoulder and into the grass. He stood right in front of me.

"I won't have any of that." I was confused.

"Won't have any of what?" My tone was harsh. I was scared and I was angry. There was no way I was going to be polite to this man. He hissed at me and brought his face close to mine. Then he took my face in both of his hands.

"I won't have you screaming for anyone's help. I'll rip out your voice box if I have to, but I would rather it not come to that. Don't you think it would be best not to push me to such an extreme?" I forced his hands away from my face. It took every ounce of strength I had, but I got him to let me go.

He hissed at me again, and I glared at him. Then he suddenly started laughing. This just made me angrier. I wanted to go home. I wanted daddy and momma to hold me and tell me that everything would be okay. I wanted Rosalie to scream and yell at this man for ever daring to lay a single finger on me and have Emmett mutilate him while she did so. But most of all, I wanted Jacob. I wanted to be surrounded by his scent. Have him hold me close so I could rest my head into my little nook on his shoulder. He made me feel safe. Without him, I was scared. This man could do anything to me, and all I would be able to do to him would be to throw in a few good punches.

He laughed a little more before walking away from me to one of the trees. He looked around for something. Trying to see if everything was safe for him. I just sat there, staring at the ground. I wanted to maybe pretend that this wasn't really happening, even though I knew it was. His smooth, tenor voice took me out of my daze.

"Put this on. They won't be able to trace your scent for a while." He threw a pair of boy's jeans and a baggy shirt at me. They were a bit big and they were torn and covered in blood. I looked at him.

"I won't. They won't fit me anyway." Then he threw a belt at me. It was tattered, but intact and usable.

"Renesmee, I have no patience for your tantrums at the moment. Put on the clothes, and I won't force them onto you." His face was smiling, but threatening. I didn't want to see how serious he was, so I put the clothes on. He didn't even bother to turn away as I changed. I felt strange and uncomfortable while he watched me.

"There." He laughed again. He came closer to me and kneeled down so that he was facing me at my level.

"Don't give me attitude, darling. It will only make me angry, and believe me," He grabbed my chin with painful force, "you don't want me to be angry." He let go of my chin at last. "Learn to accept that I'm your new coven leader. You will do as I say, when I say it, and without question. Is that perfectly clear, Renesmee?"

I didn't react or answer him. I just continued to glare at him. He smiled at me. I was assuming that this was his charming smile. I wasn't noticing though. He stood up and looked down on me. I didn't look up at him. I stared at the ground, glaring at it.

"I am your leader now, Renesmee. You may call me Dorian."


	15. Dorian

Dorian

**JPOV**

I had called Edward and the others to come to the camp site as soon as possible. Quil and Embry had fazed back into human form with me and were with me at the camp. They were going to be my witnesses. I would need it. Seth and the others were all looking through the woods trying to find the guy that had taken Nessie. I was pacing the camp, trying to keep myself under control. I was hysterical, and everyone knew it.

I had no idea what to do. I chased after that fucking leech for miles. When I had noticed that he was in the camp, I ran as fast as I could back. But the vampire ran away. I had no idea what happened once we had caught up to him. One minute, I was about to bring him down and save Nessie, the next minute my body was being forced in the other direction. Embry and Quil could at least attest to that being true. Edward would know I wasn't lying anyway. That didn't make him less angry though.

"Jacob, we'll find her. She'll be alright." Quil had been trying to convince me that everything would be okay for the past ten minutes. I knew they wouldn't be. Whoever this bastard was had killed one of the girls from the Makka Reservation. I knew that girl. I had gone to school with her.

"No, Quil, it won't be okay!" I was close to tears now. How could I have let her out of my sight? How could I have let this happen? Renesmee. I kneeled down and put my face in my crossed arms, close to crying. I didn't care who saw me.

"Edward and the others have plenty of friends that can help look for her." I couldn't answer this time. Edward was another story. He was furious. He didn't give me a chance to explain what happened when I called. The moment I told him, 'Nessie's been kidnapped', Edward blew a fuse, blamed everything on me, then hung up the phone. I heard him scream to everyone to start getting ready to leave, and then the phone line disconnected.

Edward was going to kill me, but I didn't care. I deserved it. I let her out of my sight for only a few minutes, and this happens. I would give anything to save her. Or even just to know that she was okay. I would do anything to get her back. Hell, I would find a way to take her to the fucking moon if that's what she wanted, as long as I could hold her, see her alive and safe. I heard two cars driving up in the distance. He was here. I forced myself to stand upright and wiped the tears that had fallen away from my face. Embry and Quil flanked close behind me.

The first car to stop abruptly in front of us was Edward's silver Volvo and Emmett's Jeep behind him. Edward turned off the car and got out in what seemed like the same motion. Bella came out too. She didn't look furious like Edward did. She looked crushed. It was almost the same way she had looked after Edward had left. Maybe worse even. Everyone got out of the cars and were walking over to me. Once Edward was close enough, he looked like he was about to pounce me.

"You let this happen. Where were you when this happened!?!!!" Bella ran in front of Edward to keep him from jumping me and tearing me apart.

"Edward, don't. Killing him isn't going to get Renesmee back!!!" Bella looked and sounded like she would start crying hysterically at any moment, whether she actually could or not. Rosalie was the one to get to me. Emmett was right behind her. When Rosalie was right in front of me, Bella grabbed onto her, but she was still able to punch me across the face. She looked just as hysterical as Bella. So did Esme and Alice. The others were just angry, like Edward. Carlisle was the only one whose face was composed.

"YOU FUCKING MUTT!!!!! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!!! RENESMEE'S ALL ALONE OUT THERE!!!!!" Bella pulled Rosalie away from me, but I didn't react in any way. I deserved this.

"You're damn straight you deserve this. What happened?!" I thought about what happened. Edward's face never changed from anger, but it was somehow subtly being transferred to whoever had done this. Awareness passed over his face. Then his face became angry at me again.

"Edward, I couldn't get to her. When I tried to, my body was forced away. It happened to all of us." Embry and Quil nodded their heads, conforming this. Edward looked away from me and to Jasper. Jasper sensed the subtle change in Edward's anger.

"What is it Edward?" Everyone paid attention to Edward now.

"It was Dorian." Jasper's face changed from his composed anger, to full outrage. I looked between them, my heart beating faster.

"You guys know who did this?" Jasper looked at me and so did Edward. Jasper answered me through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I know him. I met him several decades ago when I was traveling with Peter and Charlotte. We never liked each other. If anything, he and Peter were convenient friends. They only called on one another if the other needed something. Peter never really liked Dorian either. He's ruthless. More so than even James or Victoria. He was insane when he was human, and he's still insane now." I was getting panicky now. I knew that this guy had a power. How else would he have been able to keep me and the others away?

"What do you mean, insane? What are we dealing with?" I was still on the verge of tears. But crying wouldn't help bring her back, so I held it in. Jasper and Edward sighed.

"In his human life, he had been a serial killer. Dorian Deerfield you would know him as." I felt my heart stop. We had learned about this guy in my history class when I was a sophomore. He had been around during the revolutionary war. He had lived in Mississippi as a printer, if I recall correctly.

That wasn't what had me frozen where I stood though. Dorian Deerfield had been a sick man in every sense of the word. Movies were based off of his murders, Saw being one of the most famous imitations. His victims were never connected though. He killed whomever and whenever he chose. And all of his victims had suffered horrible torture before they died.

One of his most famous murders was when he had held an entire group of nurses' hostage in a small warehouse on the outskirts of the town he was in at the time. He had beaten and raped all of them one at a time and had forced each of them watch him do it. When he had raped them, he tore them limb from limb, very slowly and with a rusty knife that the police had later found at the scene. They had never caught him. No one ever found his body either. As far as records could show about him, he almost literally just disappeared.

"He's a vampire?" Jasper nodded his head.

"I'm sure you all already know his history. After the murder of the seven nurses, he ran away from the scene. That's when he ran into a vampire. No human ever saw him again after that." I was shaking now. What would he do to Renesmee? Obviously, Bella knew who the man was too and was getting just as hysterical as I was.

"What is he going to do to her?" I could barely hear my own voice. I knew they could hear me at least. Edward's face became slightly relieved, but somehow, even angrier at the same time.

"He won't kill her. He has an affinity for beautiful things. He would consider it a waste to harm her. I can't promise that he won't use her though." Edward's face was truly infuriated now, and Bella was clutching to him as if she would die if she didn't. I was shaking even more now.

"What do you mean by, 'use her'?" Jasper just looked at the ground, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I felt like I would vomit. He wouldn't dare. I would kill him with my own bare hands if he ever dared to.

"You and me both, Jacob." Edward's voice was cold as snow and ice. It sent a chill down my spine. Bella finally let go of Edward and walked over to me, her face pained to the core. It made me feel even worse.

"We have to find her Jacob. Do you hear me?" Her voice wasn't shaky at all. It was stern and hateful, but her face was forcefully trying to hide the pain she was in. I nodded my head.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'll find her." Edward looked over at Carlisle, who was now taking out his cell phone and dialing a number at a speed that I could just barely follow. I wondered who he was calling.

"Help." That was all Edward said. Carlisle brought the phone to his ear. I walked closer so that I would be able to hear both sides of the conversation.

_Carlisle? What can I do for you?_ It was Garret who had answered. He was calling the Denali clan. Carlisle sighed and sounded shaky.

"Renesmee's been taken away. We need you to come to Washington and help us get her back." Garret was stunned into silence. Kate, Tanya and Carmen on the other had were screaming at the phone. 'How did this happen?', 'Who took her away?', 'Where was the mutt/you guys when this happened?' "We know who took her."

I heard another round of screaming. All were asking who had done this. I was still shaking. I wasn't sure if I wanted to faze, if I was breaking apart, or a combination of the two. Quil came a little closer to me and put his head on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. Carlisle finally managed to get everyone to be quiet so he could talk.

"Dorian took her. I believe you know him, Garret." I heard Garret hiss. This might be a good thing. The more people who knew this guy, the more we knew about him and what he was capable of. I heard Garret start asking questions.

_I'm assuming that Jacob and the others know about his little power by now?_ I sighed. All I knew was that whatever it was, it made me unable to save Renesmee.

"What is his power, exactly?" Edward knew it the moment Jasper thought of it.

_I guess you could say he has the power to repel. It's a little like Renata's power, only stronger, believe it or not. He can put a shield around him that keeps his enemies as far away from him as he chooses. He can't hide himself from a tracker, but he can make it so that they never catch him even if they do find him. It's a physical defense, so Bella's shield won't work against him._ No. I had been relying on Bella's shield. I was trying to think of what we could do. There had to be something we could do. I heard Bella sigh in what would be a cry if any human made that sound.

"Please come as soon as you can. I'll call Alistair to come. He's the only tracker that I am formally acquainted with. Hopefully he'll be willing to help us." Garret and everyone else said they were on their way. "Thank you, very much. I'll see you when you get here. Bye."

Carlisle hung up the phone and looked at Alice. Alice was already ahead of Carlisle and nodded her head. She concentrated as hard as she could as she thought about what it was that Carlisle was asking her to predict. She breathed out when her vision was done.

"He's near a phone. The number to it is 020-8980-4010." Carlisle nodded his head and started dialing the number. The man that answered was a bartender, who called out for Alistair when Carlisle gave them his name.

_If this has anything to do with the Voulturi, then I want nothing to do with it Carlisle._ Carlisle sighed heavily, but kept his patience.

"The Voulturi aren't involved. I can assure you of that. I'm in need of your tracking skills." I heard a low growl on the other end of the line.

_You sound distressed Carlisle. What has happened that you're in need of my tracking gift?_ Alistair's British accent was thick. Any other moment and it would have made me laugh. Nessie always thought Alistair's accent was funny. Mostly because I had showed her a few Monty Python movies. My heart ached when I thought about it.

"My granddaughter's been kidnapped by a vampire named Dorian. I need you to help us track Renesmee so we can save her and kill Dorian." I heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

_Alright. I'll be out of England and in the Atlantic Ocean by tonight. I'll be there by tomorrow morning._ With that, Alistair hung up and Carlisle closed his phone. He turned back to us.

"Now that we have a tracker on our side, we at least will be able to find her. Now we just need to figure out how to get passed his shield. Jasper." Jasper looked up from the ground and at Carlisle. "Are you sure that Dorian's shield is physical and not mental?" Jasper nodded.

"Yes. His power forces your body to move away from him. You're consciously aware that you're moving the wrong way, but you can't control you body enough to run in the right direction." Edward sighed heavily and Bella looked like she was taking the blame for what was happening.

"I'm sorry." Everyone looked at me. Edward wasn't glaring at me anymore. Rosalie still was though. Bella looked at me and walked over to me. When she reached me, she hugged me. I hugged her back, desperate for anything.

"I know that you would've never let this happen had you been able to control the situation." Edward's voice was still cold, but it was so torn with sadness and fear, that I couldn't tell he was angry anymore. "She means the world to you, I know that. And if anyone will be able to save her, it's you." I was crying now. Silently, but I was. My face was buried in the spot between Bella's head and shoulder. She was clutching onto me too, looking for the same comfort.

"I'll save her, Bella. I swear that I will." My voice was shaky and quiet, but I knew she could hear me. She simply nodded her head. Then I heard footsteps. It was Seth and the others. I lifted my head away from Bella and looked in the direction of the sound. Seth and the others stopped abruptly, fazed, put on their sweat pants, then came out of the trees.

Seth was holding something that made me feel cold for the first time since I had become a wolf. Seth had a pained look on his face. The others looked like they were scared of how I would react. They had every reason to. Seth was holding Nessie's clothes. Her pajama pants and the slipknot shirt I had seen her in the last time I saw her.

"Where did you find these?" My tone was harsher than it should have been. I was angry, scared that she was hurt, and a number of other things.

"We found them three miles to the north. The scent was still strong when we found these, and we didn't smell any blood or anything else that would cause alarm." I felt some slight relief. She was okay it seemed. Emmett and Jasper were already packing up the camp. They packed everything within minutes and stuffed everything in my car.

"We'll keep patrolling the woods to look for her." Edward came closer to me.

"I'm coming with you. I can let everyone know what's going on and so on." I nodded my head at Edward. Everyone got back into their cars and started driving away. Bella drove my car back to my apartment and would tell Billy what was going on. He would then pass on the news and so on.

Once it was just Edward and my pack left in the clearing, we started walking into the woods in the direction that Seth and the others came out of. We started running once all of us had fazed. We went into the woods, searching. Edward kept his phone out so he would be able to update every chance possible. We didn't stop looking until the morning light shone through the trees and glittered off of Edward's skin.

**RPOV**

Once I had changed into the clothes that Dorian had told me to put on, we started running north. He didn't say where we were going, only that it was away from Washington. In the past several hours that I've been with him, I have made several attempts to escape from him. Each time I tried, he would let me run maybe a mile, then he would grab me and take me back the other direction. After the fifth time, I gave up on that method.

I kept thinking and thinking, trying to figure out a way that I would be able to escape from him, or at the very least, manage to distract him enough that he would let down his defenses and daddy, Jacob and the others would be able to get to me. I already figured out that momma's shield wouldn't do any good against Dorian. If it were purely mental, everyone would have easily been able to save me.

"You'll learn to like me, dearest. I can guarantee you that." I felt a shudder go down my spine. I would sooner attempt to cut off my own head.

"It's Renesmee." He laughed lightly at my tone. He turned around to face me, his face oddly cocky.

"I'll call you what I deem worthy. You've been quite the little nuisance since we've started our journey. I would love for you to behave yourself. Bear in mind that you could never win a fight against me, and you're family won't be able to save you, even with a tracker on your side. The more you cooperate with me, the happier we'll all be. Can you do that for me honey?" I didn't answer him.

He laughed lightly again at my expression and pulled me with him in the direction he wanted to go. The sun finally came up shortly after, and his skin glittered in the sun light. This I had to my advantage at least. He would want to stay still during the day. According to Jasper, vampires rarely traveled during the day. He saw the light and smirked.

"We should take shelter. I would hate for some humans to see us, don't you agree?" For the first time since I'd met him, I answered his question with an enthusiastic nod. He threw me onto his back and climbed one of the trees until we got to the top. When we were at the top, I tried to move to another branch. But he held me in his cold arms, not letting me go.

"Let go. I want to sit on one of the other branches." He chuckled.

"Sorry, dearest. I don't trust you to not try and escape me while we're in this tree. Not only would you most likely hurt yourself if you jumped out of this tree, but if you did live, I would have to punish you. Don't make that necessary, my sweet." I glared at him, but said nothing more. This branch had a better view anyway.

I looked around the woods, looking for someone. Anyone. Even a human. As horrible as it may have sounded, I wouldn't mind having him attack a hiker if it meant I could run away from this guy. I looked as far as I could. I could only see wilderness, though.

"Even if you see them, they won't be able to come get you." His chuckle was beginning to annoy me. His voice was still smooth and handsome, but he might as well have been an ogre for all it was worth.

"They will find me. And when they do, they will rip you to shreds." He chuckled again.

"I can't wait." I'd had it. I slapped Dorian straight across the face as hard as I could. I didn't know how much good it would do me, but I didn't care anymore. When I slapped him, he growled and released me. Evidently, I had hit him with enough force to take him off guard. He let go of me, and I started to fall to the ground.

I looked down behind me to mark the distance from the ground. When I was close enough, I grabbed onto a branch and took a little off of the force of my impact. Then I let go of the branch and landed safely on the ground. He was still growling, so I ran in the opposite direction than where we had been going. I needed to remember to thank Alice for forcing me to keep my nails long. It seems that I scratched his eye when I had hit him.

I ran as fast as I could into the forest. It seemed like he wasn't following me, but I didn't look behind me to make sure. I only hoped that I had injured him badly enough that he would be distracted long enough for me to get away. Once I had reached three miles, I started calling out names. Jacob's, Carlisle, the pack members, momma, daddy, anyone who might be out here looking for me.

I didn't hear anything around me but forest, and I didn't hear any footsteps either. I was beginning to hope that he really wasn't following me. I started running even faster, trying to get as far away as I could. I kept calling out to everyone, hoping I would get an answer. After reaching about five miles, I called out Jacob's name again, and I heard a roar. It was Jacob's roar, I knew it was. I ran towards the sound and called again. Now the sound was coming closer to me.

I kept screaming his name. Willing for him to find me. But then I heard that same roar sound again, but this time in frustration and anger. I couldn't see them or anything, but I kept running. Suddenly, I was stopped abruptly from my head impacting on a cold hand that was suddenly there.

I woke up again in cold arms. The smell was that of sweet passion fruit and hibiscus. My eyes flew open and I tried to get out of those arms. They held me tighter the more I struggled.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" Then I was thrown to the ground. I tried to lift myself up, but his shoe went onto my back to keep me down.

"You scratched my eye. That took a while to heal." He put more pressure on my back after he said this. His voice was terrifying now. It wasn't his usual calm, cocky voice. This voice actually sent a chill down my spine. "If you ever do that to me again, I will rip that sweet little hand off of your wrist. Is that perfectly clear?" I didn't answer at first. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "IS THAT CLEAR?!!!!" I nodded my head this time.

He took his foot off of my back and I lifted myself up from the ground. I looked around. We weren't in the area that I remembered. This area wasn't as wooded. There were trees around us, but there was water in the distance.

"Where are we?" I felt a little dizzy as I stood up.

"We're seventy miles west of Mount Vernon."

"WHAT?!!" I couldn't help but scream. How did he get us that far? Come to think of it, how long had I been out? "How long have I been asleep?" He chuckled.

"Exactly thirty two hours." He said it so calmly. As if this was something I always did. I felt the spot on my head where my head hit his hand. It was sore. Any bruise or cut I'd gotten had healed, but it still felt sore. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?" He chuckled lightly.

I hissed at him and kept rubbing my temple. Fantastic. I'd been out for almost two whole days. Now it would take all the longer for everyone to find me. And I didn't know the way home from here. Even if I managed to escape from him again, I wouldn't know where to run. I think he knew that.

"Guess who I ran into after you passed out." I didn't look at him. I wasn't in the mood for games. "I saw that wolf of yours. The reddish brown colored wolf. I believe you called him Jacob." I froze.

"What did you do to him?" He laughed again.

"I only shielded us from him. Edward Cullen was with him. You should have seen the look on that wolf's face when I pushed him back. You'd think I'd just stolen something from him." He kept laughing. I ran over to him and tried to hit him again. But he caught my fist and started squeezing my hand hard. I screamed. "You were….?"

He let go of my hand after coming extremely close to breaking it. I breathed in and out, trying to make it hurt less if at all possible. He chuckled again at my pain stricken face. After a few minutes, the pain went away. He hadn't broken anything, at least. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him to the north. It was dark out now, so he wouldn't stand out.

We walked along the cost not talking to each other. I didn't want to talk to him anyway. Thanks to him, I had been away from home for over three days. I wondered if daddy and Jacob were really okay. Dorian didn't strike me as the kind of vampire that would let his enemies live if they came across him. He had let go of my hand a few hours ago. He smirked wider at some point in the early morning.

"We're nearing Canada. We'll be there by tomorrow." I glared at him. I felt the need to ask, for my sake.

"Where exactly do you want to go?" He chuckled at my tone.

"I figure we can go through Canada, go to New York, and then take a train or run to Mississippi. I haven't been there in a while and I miss it." Once the sun came up, Dorian grabbed me and threw me onto his back so he could climb into a tree. He kept me close to him, keeping an eye on me.

A few hours later, sometime during the afternoon, a couple started running together along the beach hand in hand. They were kissing each other randomly as they ran across the beach until eventually, they were making out and lying down in the sand. Dorian laughed.

"I think I should crash their party." I looked at him as if he was insane. For all he knew, there were more people nearby. Not that he would care, I suppose. The more the merrier as far as he was concerned, I'm sure. He stood up on the branch and placed me down. When I was sitting on the branch, he jumped out of the tree and started walking to the couple.

They continued as if nothing was happening. Their swimsuits started coming off. I stopped looking then. I didn't want to see any of this. Shortly after that, I heard the man and the woman screaming at the gleaming man that was walking towards them. First there was screaming, then two deafening cracks that could only be Dorian breaking their necks.

After a few minutes, I finally opened my eyes. Dorian had already finished off the man. He and the woman were completely naked and were covered in what little blood they had left in their bodies. When he was done, he took out what I assumed was a lighter from his pants pocket and lit the couple on fire. The venom in their veins from Dorian's attack made the flames burst into purple. The smell of burning passion fruit and hibiscus filled the air.

He left the flaming pyre and started walking back to the tree. He ran to the top of the tree where I was and lifted me into his lap so he could sit down. I could smell the human blood on his breath. It made me thirsty.

"Forgive me, my dear. I should have thought to let you have some." He didn't sound sorry at all. He sounded amused. I didn't answer him. Then he did something I hadn't expected him to do. He lifted my chin so that I was facing him. His eyes remained amused.

"What?" I didn't hide my annoyance. There was no point. He smiled seductively at me before answering me.

"Young love. It's a beautiful thing." I felt myself getting sick. I didn't like where he was going with this.

"And your point is?" He chuckled lightly.

"My point, my dear, is that it's been a while since I had done such a thing. The last time I'd been with a woman was decades ago when I had murdered those nurses in Mississippi. I was just thinking about how much I missed it." I started shaking. I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't answer him. "You know what?"

I didn't look back at him. I was too scared to. I was scared that he would do something to me. His next words cut me in a way I had never thought possible.

"I don't see the point in waiting for you to grow. You're as good as any thirteen year old girl." Before I could ask what he meant by that, his lips were on mine. He tasted as he smelled, but it was revolting. I slashed my nails over his throat and he hissed and let me go. I scotched farther away from him, keeping my nails out and ready to scratch him again.

"Don't you touch me. Don't you ever touch me!!!" My first kiss! He dared! I didn't know who I would want my first kiss to be with, but it wasn't this monster. I rubbed my lips, as if doing so would wipe away any trace of that vile kiss. He started laughing.

"I suppose you're right. You're too young to bring me any real pleasure, anyway." He slapped me across the face after he said that. I was about to hit him back, but he grabbed my hand. "I say what I can and can't do. Not you. In essence, when I say jump you say how high. Remember that for next time." He threw me away from him, then looked out at the sky. Several hours later, when it was dark, he jumped out of the tree, still holding me. Once we hit the ground, he put me down and pulled me with him before letting go of my hand.

I wasn't sure how long we had been traveling for. It was still dark out when we went back into the woods and away from the ocean. We walked a little longer before he suddenly stiffened again. Then I heard what he was so scared of. I heard footsteps coming towards us, and the wind blew the scent to me. It was daddy, momma and the others. I even smelled a few of the wolves. He went to grab me but I dodged him.

He reached for me again, but I dodged again. This time, when he reached for me, I let my hand fly across his face. I felt my nails tear into his skin and he roared in pain. I took the opportunity to run. I could smell the others in the distance and I ran as fast as I could towards the smell. Then I picked up another scent. It was the smell of sweet raspberries and tobacco. That was Alistair's scent.

I ran even faster. All I needed to do was reach daddy and I would be safe. Then I heard footsteps running towards me from behind me. I ran even faster. But it wasn't fast enough. I felt something grab my hair and pull me back. I hit something hard.

"What did I say about trying to blind me?" His voice was cold and angry and he pulled even harder on my hair. Then I heard roaring sounds come from both sides. Before either of us knew it, two wolves popped out of nowhere and attacked Dorian. He let go of my hair and I looked back at the wolves. It was Seth and Embry. Seth roared, telling me to run. I did as he said as several other members of the pack started coming in to attack.

As I ran away, I heard roars, cracking, and a piercing scream. I ran as fast as I could. Eventually, I saw momma and daddy and the others in the distance. Everyone's faces lit up when they saw me running towards them. Momma and daddy started running faster to get to me. When I was close enough, I leaped into their arms and hugged them.

"Oh my god, Renesmee. Are you okay, honey?" Momma sounded like she was sobbing. I nodded my head. Suddenly, everyone was hugging me. I heard Rosalie screaming at me to never scare everyone like that again. I heard Emmett and Jasper saying how worried they were about me and how much they missed me. Everyone agreed with their comments. I started crying from happiness.

When I opened my eyes, momma and daddy placed me down on my feet and looked me over to make sure I was really okay. Then I heard a bark. I would know that bark anywhere. I looked up in the direction I heard the bark. I saw Jacob standing there in his wolf form, with a combination of sheer joy, relief, guilt, and what I thought looked like love. I started crying again. Daddy moved everyone aside so I could run to Jacob.

When I ran over to him, he started running towards me too. When I was close enough, I jumped for him. Just before I could wrap my arms around his neck, he fazed back into his human form and wrapped his arms around me when I got to him. When I was in his arms, he started spinning me around.

"Oh my god, Nessie. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice was thick with tears. Mine was to. I didn't bother talking.

_Its okay now Jacob. Everything's okay now. I'm sorry I worried you._ Jacob shook his head.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry about. This was all my fault. I swear I'll never let this happen to you ever again." I cried into his shoulder.

_Is he dead?_ Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah. Seth and the others took care of him. He won't hurt you anymore." I started crying again. What a relief.

_Good._ Jacob laughed at that thought. He hugged me tighter to him and I held tighter onto him. I heard daddy clear his throat and Jacob lifted his head and nodded.

"I need to let go of you, Nessie." No. I don't want to let go. He put me down and I looked at his face as he smiled at me. He fazed back into a wolf. Then daddy spoke.

"Take her home, Jacob. We'll finish everything up here." Jacob nodded his head at daddy and looked back at me. He kneeled down so I would be able to jump onto his back. I held on tightly to his fur and braced myself for him to start running. As soon as I was secure, Jacob started running.

While he was running, I took in his scent. I was so tired, but I forced myself not to fall asleep. I listened to his heartbeat, too. The most beautiful song I'd ever known. It was at least two hours before we were finally back home. When we got to the house, Jacob fazed and put on his pants as quickly as he could. When he was dressed, he looked at me, his eyes in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie." I shook my head and walked to him, giving him a hug.

"It's okay, Jacob. It will never happen again, don't worry about it."

"Damn straight it'll never happen again. I came too close to losing you. I'll never go through that again. I'll never let anything like that happen to you." I was crying again and holding tightly onto him. His scent surrounded me and his heartbeat was loud and strong. His strong arms were so warm and soothing. I felt myself getting tired. His voice took me by surprise. "He didn't dare hurt you, did he?"

I sighed. I brought my hand to his cheek and showed him everything. Ever slap, every hair tug, when he had stepped on my back, and then I showed him the kiss. Jacob's face had already been outraged from the images he'd seen. When he saw that image, his body started shaking violently.

"That son of a bitch." He was shaking hard. I wanted to try and calm him. But I couldn't think of what to say to him. "How dare he? Your first kiss and with that fucker." I had never heard Jacob use that harsh a word in front of me. He really was mad. I was too. But then I thought of something.

"That wasn't my first kiss." Jacob went from outraged, to hurt and confused.

"What?" I grabbed his face gently with both of my hands and brought him close.

"This was." With that, I kissed Jacob. Jacob's eyes were wide. They stayed that way. I kept my eyes closed, savoring the moment. It felt oddly right for whatever reason. Maybe because he was my best friend. It was a sweet and simple peck. When I let Jacob go, he just stared at me.

"Renesmee." I smiled at him.

"That was my first kiss. And it was extremely memorable. " He laughed lightly. Then I hugged him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy and my breathing becoming more steady. I breathed him in one more time. Jacob lifted me into his arms and held me in place so I could rest my head onto my nook.

"Sleep, Nessie. You deserve it." I did as he said, and I let myself fall asleep in Jacob's arms. The place where I felt the safest.


	16. Supermassive Black Hole

Supermassive Black Hole

Daddy and the others came back to the house a little over an hour after we had gotten back from northern Washington. Alistair seemed his usual, indifferent self. I was actually able to talk to him this time since he hadn't locked himself in our attic. He seemed very arrogant and wasn't really into our conversation, but I got to make fun of his accent with Jacob after he left, so that made up for it.

Needless to say, daddy practically kept me under house arrest for the weeks that followed the kidnapping. I suddenly wasn't allowed to be any further than a few hundred feet from the house or cottage and I had to always have someone with me. I already wasn't allowed to go hunting alone, but now I needed at least three others with me.

I didn't argue with daddy about these new little rules, though. I had to tell myself repeatedly that he was only being this unreasonable because he loved me and that he was just trying to keep me safe. Daddy always patted my head and confirmed this whenever I had this thought.

Daddy did cool off eventually. It took a good four weeks before he did, but he cooled off. I still had to have someone with me and always have my phone, though I already did. But at least I was allowed to go outside and play a little farther from the house. I was at Jacob's apartment for the first time in about a month now. He had ordered out Chinese food and we had just gotten back from picking it up.

"Honestly, why isn't there a Chinese restaurant nearby that delivers and is actually good?" I giggled while we both took off our coats after having put the food on his little table.

"It might have something to do with the fact that not many Native Americans are interested in the idea of owning a Chinese restaurant." He chuckled.

"Well, they should be." We kept laughing lightly. Once we had hung up our coats, we walked over to the table and Jacob started eating and I watched. He was using a fork.

"Why don't you use the chopsticks?" Jacob looked at me.

"Because I can't. I've tried and I can't do it." I wondered what was so hard about holding chopsticks. I took them out of the bag, broke them apart and then held them in my hand the way I had seen other people at the restaurant doing.

"Like this?" Jacob looked back at my hand and just glared at me playfully.

"Yeah, like that." I giggled at his mean tone. I played with them for a moment before putting them down on the table. "You want anything?" I just stared at him. He already knew the answer to that.

"Jacob." He chuckled.

"Just thought I'd ask." We laughed lightly. "But take this. You can open one too." He passed a small packaged cookie to me. "It's a fortune cookie. They don't really taste good by any standards but the fortunes are fun to read."

I took the little cookie and took it out of the little bag. I put it in front of me and waited for Jacob to finish eating before opening it. I wanted him to read his fortune first. He had a lot of food and it all smelled just about the same to me. I did taste an egg roll. I'd never tasted one before, and I immediately regretted ever trying it. It tasted like greasy dirt. Jacob simply chuckled.

Running water along my tongue made the taste slightly go away at least. I would have to wait until I brushed my teeth later before it was completely gone. I didn't like the way toothpaste tasted, but it was better than this. Once Jacob was done eating, he grabbed the handful of fortune cookies they had given him and split them between us. He got three, I got three.

"You want to read first?" I shook my head.

"You first. I'll read one after you, then you can read one after me." Jacob chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." Jacob cracked open his first cookie and took out the little piece of paper. "'Good fortune awaits you on the new moon'. Interesting. Okay, your turn." I took one of the little cookies and cracked it open. I pulled out the little piece of paper and read what was on it.

"'Patience brings good fortune.'" Jacob chuckled.

"Not very original advice." I giggled.

"What do you expect? It's a cookie." He chuckled. He took another cookie and cracked it open. He laughed lightly.

"'Plan for many pleasures ahead.'"

"That's pretty vague." Jacob laughed.

"That's why it works. Its vagueness makes it apply to everyone." I shrugged and Jacob just smirked at me. I took my cookie and cracked it open to look at the fortune.

"'Make two grins grow where there was only a grouch before.'" Jacob and I both nodded.

"That's a good one." I nodded my head.

"It is." Jacob took his last cookie and opened it to see the fortune.

"'Something you lost will soon turn up.'" I giggled.

"That was anticlimactic." He laughed lightly.

"Let's see if your last one is any better." I smirked cockily and picked up my last cookie. I opened it and read the fortune.

"'Your heart is pure, your mind is clear, and your soul devout.'" I made a face and Jacob laughed.

"What's with that face? That's a good thing." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"This isn't a fortune, it's a statement. These are supposed to tell the future, not make a statement." Jacob laughed a little harder.

"I guess that's true. So much for Confucius." We laughed again. We started cleaning up all the empty boxes and cleaning the plastic containers. I liked keeping those to keep leftovers in. It wasn't often that there were leftovers, but it was good to have something to put them in when there were.

When we finished cleaning everything, we went to the couch to see what was on. Jacob came across The Sixth Sense. I hadn't seen the whole movie, so we watched that. It was at the beginning, so we didn't miss anything. I rested my head on my little nook on his shoulder while we watched the movie. It was an interesting movie. I thought the ending was especially unexpected. After the movie, Jacob started looking through the channels again.

"I love that movie." I grinned at him.

"It's a good one." Jacob chuckled too. "I love how Cole managed to come to terms with what he was seeing."

"Yeah. I love the ending. When I had first seen this, I didn't expect it. It made the movie all the better." I smiled at Jacob before looking at the clock. I noticed that it was ten o'clock. When Jacob didn't find anything else good on, he turned off the TV and looked at me. "Are you tired?" I smiled.

"A little. I'm up for one more movie if you are." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Alright. What were you in the mood for?" I hopped off of the couch and went to the large bookshelf full of movies and looked at my options. I'd watched everything that he had on his shelf. Thanks to Emmett and Jacob, there wasn't a good movie that I hadn't seen. The only popular movies I'd never seen were chick flicks. One time, I had told Emmett that I thought Hot Chick looked good and he just smacked my head and called my comment blasphemy.

"How about this?" I pulled out one of my favorite movies. Ferris Buller's Day Off. Jacob laughed when he saw what I had chosen.

"Awesome choice." He took the movie and put it in. We spent the rest of that time laughing at the many antics of Ferris Buller and his friends. This movie took us till midnight. When it was over, Jacob looked at the clock, then at me. "I better send you to bed, Nessie." I smiled back at him.

"Okay. I'll go get ready." I hopped off of the couch and went to my bathroom to go about my nightly routine. Jacob passed me and went into his room to go about his nightly routine. When I was done with my routine, I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. When I was dressed, I went to Jacob's room and waited for him on his bead.

He came out of the bathroom with his flannel sweats on and rubbing the water off of his face. He looked up from rubbing his face and saw me sitting on his bed. He smiled sweetly at me and started walking over to the bed. He sat on his side and scooted a little closer to me.

"You crashing here tonight?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?" Jacob smiled at me.

"No problem. Just don't hog the blanket." I rolled my eyes.

"I won't hog the blankets if you promise not to snore." He rolled his eyes back at me.

"I don't snore."

"Well I don't hog the blanket." We laughed at each other. Jacob ran his fingers once through my hair, then ruffled my head.

"Let's get some sleep, Nessie." I nodded my head at him and helped him pull the covers back. We pulled the covers back over when we got back into bed. I scooted a little closer to Jacob.

"Night, Jacob." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Nessie." I kissed his cheek then held onto his arm. We both closed our eyes and tried to fall asleep. I managed to fall asleep before Jacob did, so as to avoid his snoring.

When I woke up that morning, Jacob wasn't there. I was lying on my side grasping at nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, but he wasn't there. I got out of bed and walked out of Jacob's room to see if he was in the main room. He wasn't there either. Then I noticed that there was a note on the fridge. I ran over t it to see what it said.

_Nessie,_

_Billy called earlier this morning. He needed me to drive him over to Charlie's house. No one else was available. I'll be back as soon as I drop Billy off. I'll see you when you wake up._

_Jacob_

I sighed a little after I was done reading. I crumpled the note and threw it out and went into the other part of the room to see what was on. It was Saturday, so there was sure to be plenty Invader Zim episodes playing on any kid's channel.

I looked through maybe ten channels before managing to find an Invader Zim episode. It wasn't a marathon, only two back to back episodes. But that's okay too. Just in case Jacob would take longer than that, I checked to see what would be on after that. It wasn't anything good. I always had OnDemand if all else failed.

It was getting close to the end of the second episode when I heard the doors open downstairs. I listened a little more closely to hear where the footsteps were going. They traveled up two flights of stairs until they got to Jacob's floor. Then they traveled four doors down until they came to a halt in front of Jacob's door.

I hopped off of the couch and was about ready to run to the door, but I kept myself in the kitchen. The key unlocked the door and in came Jacob with a bag full of what smelled like fish, fried fish. Jacob smiled when he saw me in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Morning, hun." I held in my little blush and smiled back at him.

"Hey. How's Billy?" He chuckled lightly.

"He's good. He was in a really good mood this morning. I think because Sue had brought him some fish fry. It took her a while, but she finally got it to just the way Harry used to do it." I giggled.

"What's there to it? Its floor with salt, pepper, a little powdered chilly and fried in garlic Crisco." Jacob looked at me wide eyed for a moment, but then started laughing. I gave him a weird look. "What?" After Jacob stopped laughing, he took a deep breath and kept smiling at me.

"I guess I should have realized you would know what's in it." Then he moved a little closer to me after putting the bag on his counter. He kneeled down to face me and gave me pleading eyes. I looked at him for a moment before realizing what it was he wanted. I sighed.

"Just because I know what's in it doesn't mean I know how to make it." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"It's no different than frying chicken or something like that." I just looked at him. He pouted at me. "Just once. Try it once and see how it turns out. And if it isn't exactly the same or better, then I'll never ask you to try again." I sighed.

"Okay, once. Do you know what fish he usually used?" Jacob nodded his head.

"He normally fried the fish he caught himself. Occasionally he would use store bought fish too. He always fried cod, trout, tilapia or catfish. Catfish is my favorite." I rolled my eyes playfully, and he chuckled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He laughed a little harder.

"Hey, I liked catfish long before I turned into a wolf."

"Mmmmhmm. I'm sure. A mutt as always." Jacob reached for me and started tickling me. When I was younger, he had discovered that I was ticklish in my midsection and, for some strange reason, on my knees. He rarely tickled me, though. He only did so when he wanted 'revenge' for me calling him a mutt.

"A little man eater as always." He was laughing and so was I. He tickled me a little longer. He stopped a minute later when I was on the ground in a curling position trying to keep him from tickling me and I was laughing so hard my chest began to hurt.

When he stopped tickling me, he lifted me over his shoulder and stood up. I was confused as to what he was doing exactly. When he was upright, he carried me over his shoulder back to the kitchen where he had left everything. When we were in front of the fried fish, Jacob placed me back down on my feet.

"You're not going to ask me to taste it are you?" Jacob's face became still for a moment, then started looking in the other direction.

"No. Of course not." I started laughing as Jacob continued to unwrap the fish. It smelled horrible to me, but I bared it.

"You're eating it now?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah. I didn't eat breakfast. I'm starving." I giggled.

"Jacob Black didn't have breakfast? I think Hell just froze over." He chuckled lightly.

"Where a coat." We laughed a little more before Jacob started eating his fish. I took in a deep breath, trying to figure out what fish it was. I was pretty sure it was cod. It was large enough for that.

"Is that cod?" Jacob nodded.

"This one is. Two were cod, the rest are catfish." I nodded my head and let him get back to his lunch. It took Jacob no time to finish the fish. He was finished eating in no more than ten minutes.

"You're like a bottomless pit, you know that?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I do. Bella and Billy have made that little fact about me very clear." I giggled. I helped him clean everything up. When everything was cleaned up, I heard my phone ring in the other room.

"I'll go get that." Jacob nodded his head and I went to my room to go answer my phone. I saw who was calling me on the caller ID. It was daddy's cell phone. I answered the phone and spoke pleasantly. "Hi daddy. Am I late coming home?" Daddy had said to be home at one, and it was only eleven.

_No, you're not late. Alice actually just told us that there's going to be a thunderstorm in the next hour. So we're planning on going out to play baseball. I already called Seth and asked him if he wanted to come. He's inviting Embry and Quil too. Do you want to go or would you rather spend a few more hours at Jacob's house?_ I had never actually played baseball with my family before. It had been a while since there was a thunderstorm that lasted long enough for us to do anything.

"Can Jacob come?"

_I figured he would actually. He can invite anyone else from the pack that he wants to._ I smiled.

"Sounds like fun. Should we leave now?"

_You don't have to leave right this minute. Jacob knows where the clearing that we usually play in is. _

"Okay. I'll ask Jacob if he wants to come. If not, then he'll just drop me off at the house."

_Sounds like a plan, honey. We'll see you soon._

"Yeah. Bye daddy."

_Bye, Nessie._ With those last words, we hung up our phones. I wasn't sure if Jacob heard any of the conversation. He was still in the kitchen, so he probably only heard me. I left my room and went back to the front. Jacob was sitting on the couch watching Scrubs. I had only recently been introduced to this show, and I loved it.

"Jacob?" He grunted, acknowledging that he heard me. It wasn't a rude sound, just a little tired. "Daddy called." He chuckled.

"That explains why you said daddy when you answered the phone." We both laughed lightly, then I continued.

"Anyway, there's going to be a thunderstorm in about an hour."

"Okay." I giggled at his confused tone.

"Everyone's going to the clearing to play baseball." Jacob looked at me, confused.

"During a thunderstorm?" I nodded.

"It's the only time we can play." Jacob's face became aware.

"Oh. I guess it would be wouldn't it. So what, if they bump into each other it sounds like two rocks colliding?" We laughed lightly.

"That's what it always sounds like when Jasper and Emmett are play fighting." We laughed again. "So do you want to join the game?" Jacob grinned from ear to ear.

"Sounds like a good time. I'll change into something else and then we'll go. Why don't you go ahead and change into something you won't care if it gets dirty." I nodded my head and went into my room. Jacob passed me and went into his room.

I looked through my closet, trying to find something that I could wear to play in that Alice wouldn't have a hissy fit over. I finally found a pair of blue jeans and an old Gir shirt from a few months ago. It was a little small on me, but it was okay. It wasn't so cold outside that a half inch of midriff would hurt. Not that the cold could really bother me anyway.

When I was dressed, I tied my hair into a ponytail and took off my locket and bracelet, not wanting to risk losing them while playing. I hadn't stopped wearing those two things since I had found them earlier this year, so it felt weird having them off. When I got to the front, I put on my one pair of tennis shoes, tied my jacket around my waist, and waited for Jacob.

When Jacob got out, he was wearing a black t-shirt and his work jeans. Those jeans were covered in oil stains already, so a little dirt wouldn't mean anything. He pulled his hair back into a rubber band. He had cut his hair again recently, but he never cut it too short. I liked being able to play with his hair whenever I was sitting next to him or in his lap.

"Let's get going." I smiled and Jacob came a little closer to get his coat and grab his keys. We walked out of the building and went down the stairs. I smelled something really strange.

"What's that smell?" Jacob chuckled lightly.

"My neighbor's wife is going through a little Indian food obsession. She's been making nothing but curry for the past few days." I wrinkled my nose at the smell. The smell burned my nose and I started running to the front door to escape the smell. Jacob chuckled again when I started running.

Once we were finally out of the building, Jacob unlocked his car and we got into the car. I loved the smell of his car. It smelled like him, but it still smelled like leather too. Before starting his car, he called Sam to ask if he wanted to go play baseball with us. He apparently said yes. Jacob hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Sam's coming. He's bringing Emily and Mikey too. He said he'd call Jared and Kim to see if they want to go." I smiled.

"Are they going to bring Allison Shea?" Jacob chuckled.

"Most defiantly. You haven't met her yet have you?" I shook my head.

"No I haven't. And frankly, I'm offended." He laughed harder, and I started laughing to. Allison Shea was Jared and Kim's newborn baby. She had been born July 14th. I did see a picture of her when she was in the hospital with Kim holding her, but I hadn't gotten to meet her in person yet. Jacob started the car at last and we were on our way.

"How did they come up with Allison Shea?" Jacob smirked.

"Allison was Kim's mom's name. Shea was Jared's dad's name. So they just combined the two. Sort of like what Bella did with your name, only it's two separate words as opposed to one." We drove in the direction that Jacob remembered as the general direction of the clearing he remembered. It had been a while since the last time he'd been there and he'd never gone there via car.

It still didn't take us long to get there. Only about a half hour. I pointed out a little pathway that daddy always took whenever he was going to the clearing in Emmett's jeep. Just about everyone was already there when we finally arrived. Embry, Seth, Quil, Paul and Sam were already there and in position in the outfield. Granted, they weren't quite as fast as vampires in human form, but they were pretty close.

Emily, Claire and Rachael were sitting closer to where the batters were, Emily holding little Mikey on her knee. I ran over to them, waving my hand. They waved back at me and when Mikey noticed me, he started screaming vowels with excitement. Claire was jumping up and down with excitement herself. When I finally got to them, Jacob running into the outfield with the others, Mikey and Claire reached for me and I gave him a hug.

"Hi, Mikey, Claire! How've you been?" Emily, Rachael and I giggled when Mikey attempted to answer me with his adorable string of vowels.

"I've been real good. I start kindigaten next week."I gave Claire an enthusiastic look.

"That's great Claire! Are you excited?" She nodded her head.

"Yep. I a big girl now." I giggled at her grammar.

"Yeah. You're a big girl now." Quil was chuckling. He was really proud that Claire was starting school. I handed Mikey back to Emily when he announced the word 'zuba', which apparently meant that he was hungry. I went to where my family was and stood next to momma and daddy. Momma took the spot of umpire and Esme did catcher position.

"Jared and Kim are almost here." I looked behind me and saw headlights from a car in the distance. Jared parked right next to Emmett's Jeep and steps out, Kim following. Jared stood next to the car as Kim went to the back seat to get her little girl. Once Kim had Allison Shea tucked safely in her arms, she and Jared started walking to the field. Once she was close enough, Kim took the last seat that was put out for them.

"I'm crushed you haven't introduced me to your beautiful daughter yet, Kim." Kim giggled lightly when she saw me, then she looked back at Allison Shea and smiled a loving smile.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to introduce you two sooner." I smiled and took a closer look at Allison Shea, even though I already could.

"She's so beautiful." She was. She had dark, dark black curls and the perfect combination of her mommy and daddy's faces. She had Kim's nose and chin. Everything else was Jared all the way.

"Isn't she? She looks so much like Jared." I giggled.

"She looks like you too. She has your eye lashes." Kim giggled. Kim had eyelashes that went out for miles. I sincerely envied her for them. She would never need to use mascara, her eyelashes were such a dark black on their own.

"Maybe. She has gorgeous black eyes. You never get to see them though since she does nothing but sleep." We all laughed lightly. I then heard Alice in the background.

"Game starts in three, two, one." We hear a crack of thunder. Kim and the others just stared at Alice in disbelief. Daddy chuckled and I looked back to them.

"Cool isn't it?" They laughed and nodded their heads. I went back to where my family was lined up waiting for their turn to bat with Alice as pitcher. Jasper was the first one to bat. Jacob and his pack stayed far back into the field anticipating that it would be a far hit.

Alice did her little dance before throwing the ball. Jasper hit the ball as hard as he could, producing a crack louder than thunder. Jacob and Seth were already running backwards trying to catch the ball. Jared ended up catching the ball just as Jasper reached first base. All this happened in barely a half second. When Jared had the ball, he threw it at second base. Jasper was called out.

"Our point." Jacob called cockily to us from the other end of the field. Daddy laughed lightly and Rosalie raised her voice to them slightly.

"It's one point mutt. You can brag if you survive when we play outfield." Daddy laughed harder this time. I knew what was coming.

"Hey Rosalie, what do you call an eternity?" Rosalie rolled his eyes and Jacob just laughed. "Four blondes at a four way stop." I laughed with everyone. Rosalie just hissed at him and grabbed the bat.

"I'm batting next." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Rosalie, don't be childish."

"Oh come on, it'll heal." I looked between daddy and Rosalie confused. Rosalie nodded at Alice and Alice nodded back. Alice did her little dance and threw the ball. When Rosalie hit the ball, she hit it with all her might and began running. The ball was going straight for Jacob. Jacob held up his hand to catch the ball. When Jacob caught the ball, the force from the ball hit Jacob right in his jaw.

"Jacob!" I ran over to where he was on the ground and daddy just rolled his eyes when Rosalie made it home with everyone distracted. When I reached Jacob, he was staring absentmindedly into the sky. "Jacob, are you okay?" Jacob looked at me, then laughed.

"I have to admit, that was pretty good." I gave Jacob with a stern look.

"No it wasn't. That would have killed any human." Jacob laughed lightly again.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm superhuman." I smacked Jacob where the ball had hit with him still laughing at his little joke. When Jacob managed to bring himself back up, he called out to Rosalie. "Good one, Rosalie. You're the only person who was ever able to make me punch myself in the face." Rosalie smirked and hissed at Jacob. I ran back over to the others and took the bat from Rosalie.

Alice gave me a cocky smile and I gave her the same smile. Momma and Esme stood close behind me, evaluating everything that was happening. Momma was still laughing lightly about Rosalie's little jab. She hadn't been laughing at first, but she started laughing really hard when she saw that Jacob was still alive and well.

I hit the base with the bat once while waiting for Alice to throw the ball. When she saw that I was ready, she did her little dance and threw the ball. I took a deep breath and hit the ball. I didn't stop to see where it went. I did, however hear someone say that I hit the ball high. I took a quick glance after reaching first base and saw that my ball was already long gone. Seth and Embry were running into the woods to get it. I ran as fast as I could to get home.

I was barely there when Embry and Seth came out of the woods with the ball and threw it at the home plate for Esme to catch. I touched the home plate just a nanosecond before Esme caught the ball and momma was smiling at me proudly. I smiled back and her and daddy smiled at me too.

"Safe." I heard Emmett yell out in excitement and everyone else just smiled at me.

"Nice hit, Nessie." I heard Jacob call from the field. I turned around and smiled at him, knowing that he could see me. I saw him smile back at me. Jasper walked over and patted me on the back. We had two points and Jacob's team had one.

Daddy batted next. Alice danced, threw the ball, and daddy hit the ball with a cracking sound that made me jump. The ball flew into the forest and daddy was running the bases. Jacob was the one to catch this ball and threw it at the home plate where Esme caught the ball right when daddy hit the plate. Momma laughed lightly.

"You're out." Daddy laughed lightly and momma laughed too. He lifted himself off of the ground and gave momma a quick kiss before rejoining everyone in line. Jacob's team needed one more out and they would be batting.

Carlisle helped himself to bat next. Carlisle had a big smile on his face as he put himself in position to bat. Alice threw the ball and Carlisle hit it with a cracking sound. Quil and Paul were running towards each other to catch the ball. It was too high for either of them to catch, but then they surprised me. Paul stopped abruptly and Quil ran up Paul's back and caught the ball in his left hand. He threw the ball at third base and Carlisle just barely managed to pass it unscathed. He made it home safely.

I giggled when Paul and Quil looked disappointed. Emily and the others started talking about how clever that was. I will admit that it was. Emmett batted next. He was wearing his usual cocky smile. I giggled to myself and daddy gave me a stern look. I pouted my face at him. Daddy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. I started out with the batter chant and made my comment just as Alice threw the ball.

"Emmett, a hippy." He stood up and looked where I was looking.

"What?" Just then, Esme caught the ball. Momma forced her lines out through laughter.

"Strike one." Everyone was laughing. Everyone who got the joke especially. Emmett had a strange, violent hatred of hippies and comments that he used to eat hippies for breakfast. This was funny until daddy pointed out that this wasn't far from the truth. In truth, his reasons for hating hippies were really silly.

Apparently, when they had all been going to high school in the seventies when they were living in Wisconsin, Emmett often had hippies hanging out in front of his locker and they stunk up his space. What put the nail in their coffins was when one hit on Rosalie and tried to kiss her after he'd just shared a joint with his friends. Ever since then, you even mention the word hippy, and Emmett seems to go into murder spree mode.

"You little monster." I started laughing as Emmett chased me around. Daddy and everyone else was laughing too. After a few circles around everyone, Emmett caught me and threw me onto his shoulder. Jasper was laughing hard as he made his little comment.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny, Emmett. It's your own fault for believing her." I kept laughing and hitting Emmett's shoulder. Emmett glared at Jasper and put a little more vigor and emotion in his statement than was really necessary.

"Hippies are no joke, Jasper. Vegetarian or not, I won't hesitate to kill a hippy." Jasper was the only one who laughed at that comment. Everyone else just stared at the ground awkwardly. I looked at daddy, who gave me his 'I told you so' face. I sighed and nodded my head. Emmett put me back down on the ground and went back to the home plate.

"You're not too mad at me are you Emmett?" Emmett laughed lightly.

"I'm not mad at you. Just don't try to throw me off again." I nodded my head and he smirked at me before looking at Alice and taking position. Alice did her little dance and threw the ball. I said nothing this time, and Emmett hit the ball with a booming sound.

Emmett started running and everyone in the outfield was moving back. Jacob ran into the woods after the ball. I watched for Jacob to get back and watched Emmett fly through the bases. Jacob came back just in time to throw the ball at home base. Esme caught the ball right when Emmett skids home.

"You're out, Emmett." Emmett jumped onto his feet.

"Are you kidding? I beat that by a mile." Emmett wasn't yelling, but he wasn't exactly quiet either.

"Sorry Emmett. You got there just as Esme caught it. You're out. Now you have to go to the outfield." Momma kept a straight face.

"It's our bat, Emmett." Embry called from the field. I remembered daddy telling me that Emmett had a tendency to cheat. Daddy smirked.

"This isn't cheating, honey. This is just Emmett being difficult." Emmett looked at Edward.

"I'm not being difficult. I'm right. My eyes are just as good as the rest of yours and I saw that I was safe." Emmett had a strange cocky smirk on his face for some reason and daddy was just rolling his eyes.

"You can get them back in the outfield, Emmett." Rosalie said as she walked over to Emmett. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and daddy nodded in the direction of the outfield. Jacob and the others were already coming closer to take the bating spot. Emmett smirked and looked at Rosalie.

"And pay them back I shall." Rosalie laughed lightly and kissed Emmett before walking with him, hand in hand, to the outfield. Jacob and the others closed the rest of the distance and got to the batting spot. Jacob taped my shoulder when we crossed paths.

"Don't let Emmett cheat." He chuckled and I giggled as I smacked his arms. I walked the rest of the way out and to third base. Daddy was in the far left of the outfield with Emmett to the right.

Jacob took bat first. He cracked his neck on both sides before standing hunched over in a batting position. Alice remained the pitcher. She did her little dance and threw the ball. Jacob hit the ball with the same cracking sound that my family made and started running. He had hit the ball high and it was going far. Daddy started running in the direction that it was going and disappeared into the woods.

Jacob was running at a speed that equaled any of the others. Daddy caught the ball a couple hundred feet away from the field and ran back. He threw the ball when Jacob was half way home. Jacob's foot touched the home plate a nanosecond before Esme caught the ball. Momma smiled.

"Safe." Jacob hopped off of the ground and went to where Seth, Quil and Embry were waiting to high five him. Sam took position next. Emily started cheering for him and Mikey joined enthusiastically. He chanted that his daddy would hit the ball better than anyone. We all laughed lightly.

Alice threw the ball when everyone wasn't laughing anymore. Sam hit the ball with a much lower sound, but it was still a piercing sound. The ball started flying between Jasper and Emmett. As Sam was running, Jasper and Emmett both went for the ball, only to end up booming into each other with a sound like thunder.

Jasper and Emmett recovered quickly, Emmett picked up the ball, and he threw it to the home plate where Sam was reaching. Sam made it home safely. Jasper and Emmett were laughing then. The thunder storm lasted for four hours, so that's how long we played. Throughout the whole game, someone's team was always one or two points ahead.

Alice announced when it was five minutes until the last hit of lightening. We played for another ten minutes after that. Jacob's team was the last to bat. It was my team 25 and Jacob's 23. If he and the others could make three more home runs, they would win. Otherwise, it was our game. Jared batted first this time.

Alice danced and threw the ball. Jared hit the ball with a loud crack and started running before the bat hit the ground when he released it. Jasper caught the ball and threw it to Esme. Jared's foot touched the base as he slid home before the ball got to Esme.

"Safe." Mikey and Claire started cheering. Jacob smirked at me and winked. I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes. Daddy noticed this too, or read his mind.

"One run, Jacob. Don't get too cocky." Jacob laughed.

"Likewise bloodsucker." I giggled and rolled my eyes. I think daddy did too. Jacob took the plate next. Probably because he just wanted to annoy daddy.

Jacob took his position at the home plate and got ready to hit the ball. When Alice threw the ball and it got to Jacob, a loud crack sounded from the impact and Jacob ran the moment he heard the sound. Daddy ran into the woods to catch the ball and had reached it by the time Jacob reached second base. Daddy threw the ball to Esme. Jacob touched the home plate a few seconds before the ball got to her. Mikey and Claire cheered in the background.

"Safe." Jacob smiled to himself. He and the others looked confident that they would win. Quil was the last one to come up to bat. If he got this run, Jacob's team would win the game. Quil hit the plate with the bat one time before taking position. Alice danced, threw the ball, and Quil hit the ball with the final crack.

As daddy ran into the forest to get the ball, Quil ran across the bases, quickly making his way past the first two bases. When he reached the third base, I saw daddy throw the ball to Esme. Quil started running impossibly faster. Jacob and the others were yelling for Quil to make it to the home plate. He leaped, landed and slid to the base. Mere seconds before the ball hit Esme's hand, Quil made it home.

Jacob and the others started cheering for Quil and even lifted him off the ground to cheer him on more. Mikey screamed his cheer and ran over to Sam. Sam lifted Mikey into the air and started spinning him around. Claire was jumping up and down and leaped into Quil's arms. I ran over to Jacob.

"Don't let the win get to your head, Jacob." I was smiling anyway. He smirked at me.

"Sure, sure. Just let me have my moment of glory, will you Ness?" Then he lifted me into his arms and gave me a huge hug. I hugged him back. Daddy and the others ran back to where we were, but didn't say much. Daddy just gave Jacob a teasing glare and Jacob stuck his tongue out at him and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

We lingered in the clearing for a while just talking. Jacob couldn't help but run his team's victory in Emmett's face and Emmett was sure to let Jacob know that next time he was going down. Everyone drove home after an hour. Jacob followed daddy and the others home with me in the front seat. Jacob stayed to let me make him dinner.

I made the fish fry since we had plenty of fresh catfish in the fridge. In truth, I think Jacob had that arranged somehow. I did it with the same exact ingredients I smelled in his fish fry from earlier. When I served it, Jacob commented that it smelled just as good. When he tasted it, he looked at me and smiled. I sighed.

"Perfect, Nessie. Not a taste out of place." I nodded my head and sat down at the table with him. I guess this means I'll be making a lot of fish fries for him.

When it was later that night, Jacob said that he would take me back to the cottage and tuck me in. On our way to the cottage, Jacob and I talked a little more about the game and that he never thought he'd enjoy playing baseball with a bunch of bloodsuckers. I smacked Jacob's arm at his little comment and he just smiled and apologized. When we got to the cottage, I went about my nightly routine. I was pleased to find that I was now five feet tall. I was now officially taller than Alice.

After doing that, I put on my pajamas and went to my room where Jacob was sitting on my bed waiting for me to come in. He looked at the bed he was sitting on, then looked back at me with a light chuckle.

"You got a new bed I see." I giggled.

"Yeah. The other one was too small, so we got a new one. Do you like it?" Jacob smirked again and looked at the bed one more time.

"It's a bigger bed. What else is there to say?" We laughed together for a moment. When we stopped laughing, Jacob got off of my bed and let me get in. When I had the covers pulled over, Jacob kissed my forehead and my hair. I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Nessie."

"Night, Jacob." Jacob sat next to my bed side for the rest of the night as I slept. When I woke up the next morning, I saw Jacob still sitting next to my bed, but with his head rested on part of it. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He looked innocent even. He still snored, but somehow, it wasn't so bad. Maybe he'd started taking medication for it or something.

I just watched him sleep for a while. I could smell his musky woodsy scent. I suddenly realized that Jacob had really long eyelashes. They were longer than Kim's lashes even. He had full lips and pearly white teeth. His head was rested close to the little wolf toy that he had made me for our first valentine's day and the image was cute. While watching Jacob sleep and hearing his light snores, I couldn't help but blush.


	17. Quileute Nation

Quileute Nation

*A quick note to all readers. The school that Claire will be going to in this story is in fact an actual school. It's a K-12 school that does the regular school curriculum required by the state while also doing the traditional curriculum such as tribal language classes and tribal history. Here's their homepage. .?page=school_

"Remind me again why I'm doing this." I was at Jacob's apartment in my room getting ready. Jacob had waked me up at six thirty to get dressed.

"Because Claire is really nervous about her first day of school and she wanted you to go with her. I or the others would have been happy to take her, but the fact of the matter is that we all work." I rolled my eyes.

"And what are the teachers going to say about this?" Jacob chuckled.

"Nothing. Claire got Mrs. Sunbird. I had her for kindergarten and have liked her from that moment on. Quil, Embry and I used to call her cake." I looked at Jacob.

"Why?"

"It was a little class inside joke that I started." I laughed.

"May I ask how it started?" Jacob blushed and looked at the ground.

"It's embarrassing." I giggled at Jacob and he was smiling a little too.

"It can't be any worse than handing my grandma a dead rabbit as a welcoming present." Jacob playfully glared at me and I did the same right back. After a moment, he laughed lightly and sighed.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I giggled again. "Promise?" I nodded my head.

"I promise I won't laugh." Jacob sighed.

"Okay. Well, everybody liked Mrs. Sunbird and she was always a fun teacher. Whenever I was close enough to her, I could swear that she smelled like sugar cookies and cinnamon. So whenever she would walk back into the room or arrive to class…..I used to stand on one of the tables and scream 'welcome cake'." I couldn't help it. I giggled. Jacob was smiling. "Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was cute is all. What did she have to say to that little nickname?" Jacob chuckled.

"She called me pie." I laughed a little harder. Jacob was laughing with me now. "In fact, I plan on saying hi to her before going to work." I smirked at him.

"I assume you've warned your boss about that." He gave me a silly smile.

"He'll know when I get there. Remember that we're talking about the man that doesn't care about your personal life. As long as I do my job, he's happy."

"But isn't being late for work not doing your job?" Jacob laughed lightly.

"Not really. Craig is never there to complain and even if he was, there's enough people working there that one late person won't cause any problems. Besides, Andy is late to work all the time."

"Andy's also a pothead Jacob." Jacob laughed harder. He bent his head over his knees and was laughing at the ground. While he was laughing, he handed me my little rose headband that he'd made me. He finally stopped laughing after I had the headband in position on my head.

"I suppose that's true. Even so, I won't be nearly as late as he tends to be." I shrugged.

"If you say so." He chuckled and I joined his laugh. When I was done, Jacob and I went out to the front and were out the door after Jacob had himself a few granola bars. He hated those things, but they were convenient, so he tolerated them.

He said hi to one of his neighbors on our way down the stairs but didn't start a long conversation with him. He needed to go to work and Jacob gave him the same excuse. It wouldn't take long to drive to the school. Not even five minutes. He was only driving because he was going straight to work after dropping me off there. Claire's mom had said she would be there before us.

"What's the name of the school?"

"Quileute Tribal School." I looked at him.

"Is that really what it's called?" Jacob looked at me in what almost looked like playful offense.

"Yeah. What did you expect it to be called?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Taha Aki public school, Ephraim elementary?" Jacob laughed.

"Well, it's not. I think the generalization is the better way to go. Not everyone knows the history of Taha Aki and believes it. Hell, when I was little, I thought it was an old wives tale. And Quileutes aren't the only tribe that goes to this school. The Hoh and Makka tribes go there too." I shrugged. By the end of that little conversation, we were already at the school. Claire was holding her mom's hand waiting for me to get there.

"Nessie!" Claire ran over to me and hugged me when I got out of the car.

"Hi, Claire. It's your first day of school, are you excited?" She shrugged a little and looked at the ground.

"I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" I smiled at her. Jacob was the one to answer her.

"Don't worry Claire. There's no one here that you don't already know." I nodded my head.

"Yeah. You know everyone in your grade and all the older kids too. They'll make sure you have a fun first day of school." Claire's mom smiled at me and looked at Claire. She kneeled in front of her.

"I better get to work, Claire. I'll see you after school, okay honey." Claire nodded her head at her mom and they said their goodbyes before Claire's mom left for work. I touched Jacob's hand.

_Did Quil wish Claire luck?_ Jacob chuckled.

"Of course he did. He couldn't drop her off but he did make her breakfast and helped her pick out her outfit." I giggled and smiled at Claire.

"At least Quil started out your day right." Claire's smile widened and she nodded her head.

"Yeah. He make me pancakes and onge juice." I giggled. Claire's grammar and word pronunciation had improved immensely, but she still left out some vowels. It was cute.

"That's cool. Let's go inside and start your first day Claire." She sighed and nodded her head. She took my hand and Jacob and I walked her in. Claire's class was one of the first rooms. It was a k-12 school so the younger classes were at the front of the building. The older the student, the farther into the building they went.

Jacob knew where her class was, so he took us straight there. A few of the teachers waved at Jacob when they saw him and Jacob waved back at them. A few of the older kids that did know Claire waved at her and she waved back at them. She started looking a lot more comfortable. I opened the door to Claire's classroom and her eyes lit up. She saw at least seven people that she was friends with already. She ran over to them leaving me and Jacob at the front of the room.

The room was very bright and open. There were windows surrounding the room and there were several colored pictures from previous years. Jacob even pointed out a picture that he had made from fourteen years ago. It was a picture of a horse or something. I thought it looked more like a hippo, but he insisted it was a horse. How he remembered what it was, I couldn't get.

The ceiling was covered with cut out flowers and little tropical fruits and clouds and a sun. It was colorful and inviting with reds, oranges and yellows surrounding the room. The room had a play area that took up most of the room. And in the front, there were three round tables with tiny chairs. Even I couldn't fit in those chairs, they were so small. I had a hard time believing that Jacob ever fit in those chairs.

I saw the woman that was standing behind the desk. She was a full figured woman with a pretty face that made her look no older than in her early thirties, even though she was most likely older than that. She had a thin face and inviting eyes that also held humor. She was wearing a red dress with a little belt. Her smile was also warm and inviting.

"Cake." Jacob called to the woman that was behind the little desk at the front of the colorful room. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Pie." They had a quick laugh. "Is that Renesmee?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah this is her." I waved at her and she waved at me. I kept my hand in Jacob's and looked at him.

_Does she know about your fazing and such?_ Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah, she knows. Her grandfather was in my great grandpa's pack. He used to tell her a lot of stories, but she never told anyone that she wasn't supposed to." Jacob looked back at Mrs. Sunbird and she smiled a little wider.

"So is she your imprinti?" Jacob nodded his head. I didn't bother asking what they meant. I already knew that Jacob would tell me I'm too young to understand.

"Yeah, she is. Claire was imprinted on by Quil." Mrs. Sunbird laughed lightly.

"Is that so? Poor boy's in for a few years of waiting isn't he?" Jacob chuckled and nodded his head. Mrs. Sunbird took a quick look at me before commenting again. "How long are you in for?" Jacob smirked.

"It's a really long story. Let's just say that the Cullens are involved and leave it at that for the time being." Mrs. Sunbird smiled and nodded her head.

"You owe me cookies and a long story." Jacob chuckled.

"Definitely." I didn't listen to their little talk. I was watching Claire. She looked like she would be fine on her own. I let go of Jacob's hand and walked over to her.

"Do you still want me to stay?" She was grinning widely.

"Yeah, stay! We play all day." I giggled with her.

"Okay. I'll just go say goodbye to Jacob." Claire nodded her head and got back to playing with her friends. I turned back to Jacob and walked over to him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Don't worry, Nessie. It's only half a day." I shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Daddy said that he would take to the shop after this. Would that be okay?" Jacob's face lit up even more.

"Sounds like fun. The guys have been wanting to see you again." I giggled.

"Let them know I'm coming over later." Jacob smirked and kneeled down a little.

"Until then, have fun with five year olds." We had a quick laugh. Before leaving, Jacob kissed the top of my head and I blushed lightly.

"I will." He grinned, nudged my chin gently with his fist, said goodbye to Mrs. Sunbird and walked out of the room. I heard someone walking up behind me. The steps were much too graceful to be that of one of the other kids.

"Hello Renesmee." I turned to face her and smiled.

"Hi." Her smile was pleasant.

"A Cullen?" I nodded. "You don't look like a vampire." I shrugged.

"My momma was human when she got pregnant. I'm only half vampire, half human. Momma's a vampire now." Her face became aware.

"I never thought vampires could reproduce." Her slight laugh was breathy.

"Not with each other."

"Makes sense. I assume you're home schooled." I nodded.

"Yeah. Daddy wants to send me to school when I'm ready, but he wants to wait until I stop growing." She looked confused. "I grow faster than the normal rate. I'm technically only a year and a half old." Her eyes became wide with shock.

"But you look no younger than twelve or thirteen." I smiled.

"Like I said, I grow at an accelerated rate." Then she started laughing lightly.

"You really do learn something new every day." I took in a deep breath. I smiled.

"Jacob was right." She cocked her head to the side.

"About what?" I giggled lightly.

"You really do smell like sugar cookies." Mrs. Sunbird burst into a fit of laughter and the whole class started looking at her. "You smell a lot like cinnamon and vanilla too." She continued to laugh at my comment and started walking back to her desk. When I was alone at the front of the room, Claire ran over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Nessie, come play with me and Kelly. We play with Barbies." I smiled and nodded my head. In truth, I wasn't a fan of Barbies. It was probably because I spent most of my childhood with Jacob. Meaning no girly activities. The only girly activity I ever really took part in was shopping, and all because of Alice.

"Sure." Claire took my hand in hers and pulled me with her to where Kelly was. I got to be the redheaded Barbie while Claire and the others played with the blonde ones. The class had a dollhouse that was apparently made by one of the dads on the reservation a few years ago and so was the car and furniture.

Claire and I played with Kelly for another five minutes before I heard a bell sound from outside the classroom. Jacob had told me that the bell only sounded twice in the day because only grades 7-12 actually went from class to class. The school didn't want to disturb the younger classes with a bell sounding every forty five minutes.

"Okay everyone, take a seat at one of the tables and we'll start our lesson." I helped Claire and Kelly put the Barbie dolls away before following them to a table in the middle of the room. When everyone was sitting at one of the tables, Mrs. Sunbird started her lesson. "Hi everyone. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Sunbird."

"Hi Mrs. Sunbird." The class cheered. She smiled widely.

"Does anyone know what day it is?" I heard varied responses. Some said Tuesday and others said Monday. "That's right. It's Monday."

Mrs. Sunbird started the day off with the English alphabet and some word identification. I stayed silent through most of the class. I didn't think me answering any of these questions was really appropriate seeing as I don't actually go to the school and am not actually in the class.

Claire was really eager to answer questions and was sure to point out that she was being really good when she stayed quiet after a few kids started acting up a little. I'm sure she would tell Quil all about it when she saw him later today.

Jacob told me that the kindergarten class was only half a day, so I was constantly looking at the clock for when class would be over. Mrs. Sunbird was really nice and I liked her a lot. But all the activities that we were doing today, obviously, were targeted to younger, developing kids. I had never really thought much of nursery rhymes. They all sounded exactly the same to me and I never liked the little kids that were singing on the CD she occasionally played. I wasn't meant for Kindergarten.

The last thing that Mrs. Sunbird did was teach the Quileute alphabet. This part of the class intrigued me. It was a short and simple alphabet that was loaded with accented letters that had surely been added to the language when their territory was being invaded. Mrs. Sunbird spent the rest of the class speaking Quileute, and the children all understood her perfectly. This was more of an alphabet and spelling course.

I rarely ever heard Jacob Speak Quileute. I did know that the Quileute tribe took a lot of pride in their language and were determined to keep it around, but Jacob never spoke it with me, so I didn't know it. He would sometimes speak it to Quil and Embry and sometimes to his dad. He spoke it often with the other pack members if they were planning something while I was there. I always loved hearing him speak it. The language had a beautiful flow to it and somehow reminded me of a native Americanized French language. None of the words were French of course, but a lot of them had the same feel.

I paid close attention to her, even though I couldn't understand what she was saying. I did understand her when she pointed to the letters and said what they were. I now knew the Quileute alphabet, so that was a start to learning it. That's how daddy always taught me a language. We started with the alphabet and worked our way up from there and it always worked for me.

I didn't even realize that the class had ended until Mrs. Sunbird said something and everyone repeated her and started waving goodbye. When everyone stood up, I did too. Mrs. Sunbird started doing a little dance and singing a song in Quileute and all the kids followed along with her. I, for the most part, just swayed my hips awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. I had never felt so lost in my life. Now I knew how it felt to be a foreigner.

When Mrs. Sunbird was done with her little song and dance, she jumped up and clapped her hands and the kids followed suit. After that, she said something to them that I assumed was an announcement of some sort because she said it moderately seriously. Then she said one last phrase and the kids were running to the door to get their rain jackets. The smell of sugar cookies was suddenly very strong.

"How'd you like kindergarten?" I turned around to face Mrs. Sunbird, who was standing in front of me with a big kind smile. I smiled back.

"It was interesting. I did enjoy the little language lesson at the end." She laughed lightly.

"Did you? Has Jacob taught you how to speak Quileute?" I shook my head.

"I hear him speak it sometimes, but it's rare." She laughed lightly again.

"I see. That's strange. Jacob was always so good at it. He and I used to talk to each other in Quileute all the time. And I know that the pack tends to stick to Quileute, but then again, that could just be my grandpa's little pack." I shook my head.

"No. That's when I hear it. It's usually only when they're planning something, so like I said, not often." She laughed.

"Do you speak any other languages?" I nodded my head. "What language?" I blushed. I didn't want to sound arrogant when I answered this.

"Promise not to give me a weird look?" She laughed.

"I promise." I sighed.

"Daddy has taught me every language he knows." Her smile widened in humor.

"Which is?" I sighed again. Here we go.

"Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, French, German, Romanian, Polish, and Russian." Her eyes widened.

"How did you learn that many languages in just a year and a half?" I giggled.

"Long hours of practice and a fun way of doing it. Daddy always made it a game, so I remembered it better. But it also has to do with being half vampire. Thanks to that little gene, my brain retains more information and has an easier time remembering it. At least that's what Carlisle tells me." She smiled.

"Well if that's the case, school will be a breeze for you when you finally start going." I smiled.

"If not, there's always daddy. He's a good tutor." We smiled again at each other. After that, Claire ran over to me, now in her little rain coat, and took my hand.

"We go home now." I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Yeah. We go home now." She cheered and we went for the front door. I waved goodbye to Mrs. Sunbird and she waved back. I took Claire outside with me where daddy was waiting patiently for me in his silver Volvo. I waved at daddy and he waved back. He waved at Claire too, who enthusiastically returned the gesture.

Claire's house was a stone's throw away from the school, as were many houses. It took mere seconds to get to her house thanks to daddy's erratic driving. Claire's baby sitter was already at the house waiting for her. I waved at her and she waved back at me. Claire hugged me goodbye.

"Did you have fun at school, Claire?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah. It was real fun. We played with Barbies and we learn the alphabet and we learn all sorts of stuff." Daddy and I retained laughter at her innocent and adorable enthusiasm.

"That's good. I think you made lots of friends today didn't you?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I make friends. Kelly my bestest best friend." Daddy and I retained laughter again and I only smiled at her.

"That's awesome, Claire." The door to the Volvo then opened and the baby sitter took Claire out of her seat and took her to the house. We waved goodbye to one another one last time before she went into the house and daddy closed the door, ran back to the driver's seat, and started the car all in the same second.

Daddy drove out of the residential area and got onto the road and main highway to Seattle all in five minutes. Daddy waited until we were on the highway until he started a conversation.

"So how did you like it?" I thought about the day and all its little wonders. I was sure to mention that Kindergarten wasn't a place for me to start and that I found the little lesson on Quileute to be very interesting and fun. Daddy chuckled. "Don't worry honey. I would never start you out in kindergarten. You're too far ahead for that."

"Thanks for saying." He chuckled again. I waited for him to stop laughing. He already knew my question, but he sometimes liked to wait to answer me until after I verbally asked the question.

"Do you know Quileute?" Daddy shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. That made negotiating the original treaty hard too. I couldn't tell Carlisle what they were thinking because I didn't understand the language. It was extremely frustrating for us all."

"Do you think Jacob would teach it to me if I asked?" Daddy chuckled lightly again.

"Probably. I can't guarantee you that he's the best teacher out there, but it's better than nothing. And you already know the alphabet now, so that's a start." I smiled at the thought. Jacob was always really good at describing things, so I couldn't imagine that Jacob would have a hard time with this. "Don't get too hopeful, Nessie."

The rest of the drive to Seattle, daddy and I talked a little more about my day and a little about his day. He and momma had gone hunting earlier and had found an extremely large cougar. It was supposedly a lot larger than anything that either of them had ever caught in the years of hunting in those forest. At least all the years for daddy.

When daddy and I arrived at the shop, I saw several people in the waiting part of the shop. Jacob was probably in the main shop working or eating his lunch. I hoped he liked his lunch. I made it this morning.

"Don't worry, Nessie. He loved the lunch you made for him. He finished it a few minutes ago." I smiled at daddy.

"Thanks for letting me know." Daddy and I had a quick laugh before we got to the front of the shop. Everyone looked up to see us enter. Andy waved at me from behind the counter where he was grabbing something that he needed and walking back into the main part of the shop. The girl working the cash register was what bothered me.

Everyone else that had seen us enter the place immediately looked back down or away to what they had been originally doing. She on the other hand looked up, looked at my daddy, and didn't stop looking at him. Daddy only smiled at her politely.

"Would you please let Jacob know that Renesmee is here to see him?" She blushed and looked down and lifted her eyes to him in what I imagined was her way of trying to look pretty.

"Sure." She said that in a way I didn't really appreciate. Daddy laughed lightly at my thought.

"I feel the same way honey. Just be glad you can't read her mind." I sighed heavily.

"Is it that bad?" I could swear I felt daddy shudder.

"You can't even imagine, honey."

"Sex?" Daddy sighed.

"And lots of it." I giggled lightly and daddy only smiled with humor. The girl went to the door that led to the back of the shop and relayed the message to Jacob. I heard a chair move on the floor and then get pushed back in. The girl walked out of the way of the door and back to the desk where she started staring at daddy with fantasizing eyes again. I felt daddy shudder again.

"Hey, Nessie. How was school?" I giggled. I wondered how long it would be before Jacob asked me that question again. I smiled at him while still glaring at the girl at the desk who was staring at my daddy.

"It was good. Claire had a really good time too." Jacob smiled. I could tell he thought I was mad at him from the little look on his face. Probably from the face I was giving the girl. But he ignored it for the moment.

"I'm glad to hear that." Then Jacob looked at daddy. Daddy read his question.

"We'll send her when she's old enough that her growth won't be too shocking to anyone." Jacob shrugged.

"So what are we talking? Three or four?" Daddy nodded his head.

"Closer to four most likely." Jacob nodded his head again and then looked back at me. Daddy said goodbye to me and Jacob when we had our little conversation and told Jacob to have me back home tonight. After daddy left, I saw the girl at the desk look sad. But then Jacob looked like he was about to talk to her and her face lit up a little more than I would have liked it to.

"Amanda?" She smiled. I hated the smile she was giving him. I felt myself getting angrier and angrier at this girl.

"Yeah, Jacob?" His face didn't change.

"Could you do me a favor and call Mr. Collins and tell him that his car is ready to be picked up?" She nodded her head.

"Sure thing, Jacob." Jacob smiled politely at her, then looked back to me.

"Let's go to the back. I have a cool one to show you today." I smiled at him, but then immediately started glaring at the girl again. She wasn't paying any attention to me though. She was looking from the desk back to Jacob repeatedly throughout her little phone call.

Jacob took me to the back of the main part of the shop where the car he had told me about was. It was a red sports car that, at first glance, looked perfectly fine. But then I saw the whole car. The entire back part of the car was almost completely torn apart. The trunk was smashed in and the glass was completely broken and the leather interior was torn apart.

"What happened to this car?" Jacob laughed lightly at my tone.

"This is a new one. We got this car last night. This guy had gone out drinking with a few of his friends or something and he ended up crashing into a brick wall across the street from the bar. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but he kept driving the car around. He didn't even know it was broken until a cop pulled him over." He laughed lightly.

"How could he not know that he damaged his car this bad?" Jacob laughed again.

"Alcohol does funny things to people Nessie. In fact, when I was nine or ten, there was a guy that tried to rob our little store with his shirt covering his mouth and he was hiding himself behind a house plant yelling at the guy in a fake Asian accent demanding that the guy give him fifty dollars."

"Wait, what?" Jacob laughed at my response.

"He didn't even have a weapon. He was just hiding behind his shirt and a house plant screaming for the guy to give him fifty dollars. The cahier ended up getting rid of the guy simply by pushing him out with his stool."

"Alcohol did that?" Jacob nodded.

"He had an alcohol content of eight point five."

"I'm assuming that was what was wrong with the driver of this car?" Jacob laughed again.

"Alcohol level of nine point seven." We laughed a little before Jacob went back to work on the car. He had already gotten all the glass out.

"Isn't this car technically totaled?" He nodded.

"It is totaled. But the owner is demanding that we at least try to fix it."

"Will that cost a lot." Jacob laughed without humor.

"It would be cheaper for him to just get a new car in all truthfulness. We told him that too." I raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

"I'm assuming he didn't want to get a new car." Jacob chuckled.

"You assumed right. He said he's only had this car for a few weeks and he doesn't want to get rid of it and get a new one." I laughed without humor.

"He's only had it a few weeks and he's already demolished it?" Jacob laughed with me.

"Yep. Poor guy was already in debt from buying the car. And his insurance won't cover this. So we're looking at a good decade of paying this off." I laughed at the comment. It was so true. While we were laughing, I heard a set of heals heading towards us. I looked to the side and saw the girl from the front desk walking over to us. She was staring at Jacob and I was getting angry again. "You call the guy?"

Jacob's tone was casual. The same way he would talk to anyone else that worked here. This didn't appear to discourage her though. Her enthusiasm, which was extremely unneeded, only infuriated me more. She nodded her head.

"Yep. He said he's on his way here as soon as he can get a taxi." She batted her eyelashes. "You better watch it, Jakey. He doesn't sound any more pleasant than he did when he dropped off the car." My eyes widened. What the hell did she just call him?

"I'm sure. Just hand him the keys when he gets here. They're under the desk with his name on the bag." She batted her eyelashes one last time.

"Sure thing, Jakey." Then she finally looked at me. I can't imagine what face she saw me give her, but it was a face that made her take a sudden step back. Then she took her eyes away from mine and went for the front. I was taking deep breaths, trying not to get too mad.

"Nessie?" I was taken out of my trance and I looked at Jacob. His face was concerned. "What's the matter? Did I do something?" I shook my head.

"No. No you didn't do anything." Jacob kneeled so he was facing me.

"You look mad." I took another deep breath.

"I just don't like that girl is all." Jacob's face became shocked.

"Amanda? Why?" I looked at him for a moment, then looked back to the floor.

"Nothing." Jacob sighed.

"Nessie, you can tell me." I shook my head.

"It's nothing." Jacob was about to say something else, but stopped himself. I think he wanted to avoid a fight, so he dropped the matter. He stood back up from his kneel and got back to working on the car.

I felt bad for snapping at him, but I wasn't quite ready to apologize yet. I was still too mad at the moment. For the moment, Jacob and one other guy, I think he said his name was Robert, started working on trying to straighten out the many dents that were on the car. The paint would defiantly have to be redone when they straightened everything out. That's assuming they would be able to.

As usual, I stayed close to Jacob. I hoped he would notice this and realize that it wasn't him that I was mad at. I still couldn't wrap my fingers around that nickname. It wasn't right. It was weird enough when people called him Jake. It just wasn't him. Calling him Jakey only made him sound like a fashionable purse dog, which he was a far cry from.

"Hey, Nessie?" I looked up from the ground to Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going up front and getting the buffer from the back. Andy took it back there earlier today and didn't bring it back." I nodded my head and started walking for the front to go to the little employee room where the buffer was.

There were a few people in the little waiting portion of the front room waiting for whatever it was they were waiting for. I walked past the desk not looking at the girl since she was talking to a customer. With far less enthusiasm than she gave Jacob I noticed unpleasantly. When I went into the back, there was an older man there that I didn't know. He didn't know me either.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I'm afraid you're not allowed back here." He wasn't hostile at all. He seemed simply indifferent and just going by a rule that he didn't care much about. I shook my head.

"I'm just back here to get the buffer. Jacob asked me to get it for him." The man's face became slightly aware, but remained indifferent. He reminded me of Marcus, whose indifference was potent.

"Oh. I'm assuming you're Nessie. I'm Craig, Jacob's boss."

"Oh. It's nice to finally meet you." He smiled slightly and nodded his head. Then he reached behind him and got the buffer that I had come into the back for and handed it to me.

"Here you go. Don't come back here without one of the others again, okay." I nodded my head politely, thanked him for the buffer, and walked out of the back room and into the front. I walked through the front room and noticed that the girl wasn't at the desk anymore. I didn't care at first until I saw her in the back standing next to Jacob.

Jacob looked like he was working, not really paying attention to her, which made me feel a little better. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could hear the sound of her voice. It was far too pleasant and social in my opinion. Jacob was simply answering her with grunts of acknowledgement every now and then. At one point in the little conversation, Jacob lifted his face out of his work and gave the girl the eye contact she'd been wanting.

I didn't see Jacob's face throughout the rest of the conversation. He wasn't talking much either. But when he did talk, it was simply a polite tone of voice. I walked a little closer to the door and let myself into the shop. When I got in there, her face was a mixture of slight disappointment and thrill. She gave me a weird look when she passed me, but I ignored her. I heard Jacob sigh heavily and rub his face with his oil covered hand.

His face, aside from his cheeks being covered in oil, looked very bothered. I walked over a little louder, I admit, than was necessary. He heard me coming and looked at me. He looked a little nervous, but I ignored it. Without a word, I handed the buffer to Jacob and walked to where the damage of the car was its worst and waited for him to get there too. Jacob sighed again, but didn't say anything. He knew now would be a bad time.

I think Andy sensed a little tension, but thought better than to say anything. For someone who reeked of pot smoke, he was good at reading what was going on. He might have had a power if anyone were to turn him into a vampire. Hopefully, no one would.

Jacob worked on the car for the rest of the day and had somehow managed to straighten out the trunk section. According to Andy, it took them three days to do it, but they did it. Now all they needed to do was attempt to fix the interior. I couldn't imagine how hard that was going to be for them. The girl from the front desk didn't come to the work area again. She stayed in the front, but she still looked at Jacob from her desk more often than I would like.

Jacob didn't ask me to get anything else for the rest of the day. I don't know if he realized why I was mad. Even if he did, work wasn't the place to talk about it. When Jacob's shift did finally end, he left the work area without a word, signed himself out, and came back with a look of uncomfortable anticipation on his face.

"Let's get going, Nessie." Jacob's voice sounded nervous too. I nodded my head and walked with him out to his car. The girl at the desk said goodbye to Jacob, and Jacob just waved his hand in her general direction. I looked back and glared at her one more time. She saw me, gave me a very disrespectful look, and went back to whatever she was doing.

Jacob unlocked his car and got in. I followed behind him and let myself into the front passenger's seat. Jacob didn't say anything as he started his car and drove out of the small parking lot. We stayed quiet until we got to the highway that would take us back to the house. His voice was nervous and slightly annoyed even.

"What did I do?" I looked at him now from looking out the window. I sighed heavily.

"I told you it was nothing." Jacob took a deep breath before saying anything else.

"Obviously it is, otherwise you wouldn't still be angry." I didn't answer. "You said something about Amanda. Did she do something to you?" His voice was getting angry now.

"No. She didn't do anything to me."

"Then what's wrong. You said you're not mad at me, but you're acting like you are. Tell me what's wrong Nessie. I don't want to have to wait until we get to the house and ask Edward what's bothering you." I sighed and shook my head.

"You really want to know?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I really want to know."

"I didn't like the way she was talking to you or looking at you. There, happy?" Jacob gave me a weird look.

"The way she was talking to me and looking at me? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Jacob. How could you not have noticed? She was drooling over you the whole time." Jacob kept his eyes on the road, but sighed heavily.

"That's what you're so mad about?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, that's why I'm so mad." Jacob sighed again, and said nothing else. I thought that he was dropping the subject, but then he turned into a rest stop. I looked at Jacob questioningly. When he found a parking space, he turned off his car, took the keys out of the ignition, and looked at me.

"There's nothing between me and Amanda. She's just a little too friendly is all."

"Too friendly is an understatement. Why was she even with you in the shop earlier?" Jacob rubbed his face with his hand and sighed.

"She asked me to go out with her and her friends tonight." I gave Jacob a quizzing look.

"And?" Jacob looked at me with an insulted face.

"I told her I was busy. I have patrol tonight, you know that. And even if I didn't, I would have said no." Now I felt silly. The obviousness of the situation was like a punch in the face. I had yelled at him when he didn't deserve it. I sighed heavily and Jacob continued to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you." Jacob stayed quiet for a moment before saying anything.

"Why are you so mad at her? Why does it matter how she talks to me or looks at me?" I sighed again. I honestly wasn't sure. I thought about it for a moment and Jacob stayed quiet. Then I realized something. It wasn't just Amanda who made me angry, it was everyone who ever noticed Jacob.

Jacob was an attractive man. He was muscular and tan with raven hair and eyelashes that went out for miles. He had a very handsome face that was masculine and comforting at the same time and could keep you out of trouble with other men from a single stare. And if you got close enough to him, his natural scent was enough to always make me feel safe and comforted. Any woman would be attracted to Jacob. And yet every time any girl expressed any interest in him, I got angry.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense to me. I had feelings for him. I didn't know exactly what that was, but it was strong whatever it was. I felt a strange ownership over Jacob, like a girl with her favorite doll. I wanted him all to myself and no one else was allowed to play with him. It was so selfish of me to feel that way, but that was how it was. I didn't want to say that to Jacob though. I wasn't sure what he would say exactly.

"I just didn't appreciate it." Jacob sighed again.

"Nessie, talk to me. I really want to understand why this is bothering you." I was blushing now. I knew why this was bothering me and the reason was silly. I didn't know what it was I was feeling. He was my best friend and he always had been. That was the only thing I really knew for sure.

"I don't know why this is bothering me. It just is." It was the same feeling I got when I knew how well momma knew Jacob. It was the same feeling I got whenever other girls looked or flirted with him. I was jealous. But what I didn't understand was why I would feel that way.

"Nessie. There's nothing going on between me and Amanda. I hardly know her."

"I know." Jacob sighed a little.

"Nessie. Please. I want to understand. Just let me know what's bothering you." I was too embarrassed to say it out loud. So I just went with my age old method. I touched Jacob's hand and showed him what I was thinking.

I showed him the little analysis and all the connections I'd made, even though I didn't really know what my explanation was. Jacob's eyes became wider as I showed him my thoughts. Then his face became happy, hopeful. This confused me and he heard it in my thoughts. He surprised me by hugging me close to him and kissing the top of my head. I hugged him back.

"You have nothing to be jealous about, Nessie. You come first. You always have, and you always will." I hugged tighter. As silly as it was, that was all I needed to hear. I don't know how long we hugged each other. But it was long enough, that his heartbeat was beginning to make me tired. His arms were warm, heartbeat loud, scent soothing. Eventually, I fell fast asleep in Jacob's arms.

**JPOV**

I hadn't realized at first that Nessie had fallen asleep. But when I noticed, I rested her against the seat and let her sleep. I felt overjoyed. Things were moving forward. She was far too young right now. I didn't think of her that way, not yet. I loved her more than anything, but the love wasn't romantic. She was only a child. But the fact that she was beginning to have these feelings, whether she realized it or not, gave me hope for the future.

It had always been my greatest fear that she would never love me as any more than her best friend, the same way that Bella had. But this was much different than me and Bella, and that's what made me hopeful. But I still had my moments of doubt, and they always felt painful. But listening to her thoughts just now made me surer than ever that we would one day have a future when the time was right.

After I placed her comfortably on the seat, I caressed her cheek with my thumb, then started the car again. I took my time driving her back home. I knew Edward would want to have a long talk with me when I got there. I was in a really good mood, but he certainly wouldn't be. I started driving even slower when I was getting close to the house. And when I got into the trail that led to the house, I only went ten miles an hour. A quarter of the speed I usually went. Edward was waiting for me on the porch when I finally reached the house.

I sighed. I turned off the car and got out. I went around and unbuckled Nessie and took her out of the car, cradling her in my arms. Edward looked a combination of emotions. Annoyance and a hint of anger being the primary emotions I saw. The others I saw were strange. He actually looked sad.

"Give her to Bella. She'll take her back to the cottage and tuck her into bed. I'd like to talk to you alone for a moment." I sighed and nodded my head. Edward walked off of the porch and past me, going into the wooded area in front of the house, going far enough that only he and I would be able to hear what was going on.

Bella came out of the house and took Nessie in her arms. It was funny watching Bella hold Nessie now that she was about the size of an average thirteen year old. She was five feet and pushing another inch. She smiled at her when she saw how deep in sleep she was. Nessie really was beautiful when she slept. Bella looked at me after looking at her. Her eyes were worrisome.

"What happened, Jacob?" Her voice wasn't angry, it was only concerned. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I think she made a break through." Bella gave me a confused look, but then she smiled. Then she laughed lightly.

"Is that what's eating Edward?" I nodded my head and she smiled a little. "Good luck." I chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Bells." With that, I waved bye to her and started walking into the woods where Edward had gone. Bella waved back and then went around the house and to the cottage to tuck Nessie in.

Edward had ended up traveling a mile and a half into the woods. I saw him staring in the opposite direction pinching the bridge of his nose. I sighed, and walked the few feet that separated us until I was only five feet away from him. He stayed in the same position for a few minutes, but I let him. I waited for him to start talking to me.

"Jacob." His voice was suppressing annoyance. He was composed. So was I.

"Yeah, Edward?" He sighed and then turned around to face me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling at the moment. His face was masking everything perfectly. When he finally talked, his voice was just as composed.

"You know how I feel about this." I nodded my head, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yes I do, Edward. But you also know that I don't think of her in a romantic way. And neither does she." Edward sighed again.

"She doesn't know what she's feeling right now, Jacob. So far all she's figured out is that she gets jealous when other women notice you or flirt with you. She doesn't know why."

"I know." Edward didn't say anything at first. When he did, his voice was stern.

"I don't want you encouraging this."

"You know I would never force this on her." Edward silenced me with his own statement.

"Let me finish, Jacob." I silenced myself and waited for him to talk again. He sighed. "I know how much she means to you. And I know how much you mean to her. If, in the future, she ends up loving you, I won't stop her. All I want if for Renesmee to be happy. That's all any father wants for their daughter." I nodded.

"I know, Edward."

"If you're what makes her happy, then that's all I can ask for. But I don't want you encouraging her. If she wants you, let her come to that conclusion on her own. I don't want you intentionally adding fuel to the fire. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head again.

"I am what she wants me to be, Edward. You know that. If she wants me to be a brother, I'm her brother. If she wants a best friend, then I'm her best friend. And if she wants me to love her that way, then I won't deny her that. You know how imprinting works." Edward's face didn't change.

"Renesmee, however, doesn't understand imprinting. And in truth, I would prefer it stay that way for now."

"I agree. I would never put any pressure on her. You know that better than anyone. I want her to be happy too, Edward. I would like for her to be happy with me when the time is right, but I won't force it to be with me."

"I know you won't. I just wanted to have this little talk and make sure that we're both clear on what I would like to see happen. If she loves you, so be it. But she has to decide that for herself, with no influence from knowing what imprinting means. It's bad enough that she knows you've imprinted on her. Let's let her remain ignorant as to what it is for now, okay?" I nodded my head.

"Sounds like a plan, Edward." Edward smiled humorlessly. I smiled with a little more enthusiasm.

"I assume she hasn't asked you." I didn't know what he was talking about. I thought about the day and he got his answer from that. "I guess she hasn't. She wanted to ask you to teach her Quileute." This took me by surprise. I actually felt honored that she would want me to teach her such a thing.

"She wants me to teach her Quileute?" Edward nodded.

"Yeah. The teacher at Claire's school went over the alphabet and she became interested. You can tell her you agree to teach her when she wakes up tomorrow. But for now, you need to get off and go on patrol." I looked at him, then looked at my watch. It was nine at night. The pack was due to meet in an hour.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'll be back in the morning." Edward nodded his head.

"You always are." Edward started laughing lightly and I joined him. I really was. Edward started walking back to the house. I looked back at him. He stopped when he heard what I was about to say. "Sure. You can keep the Rabbit here." I smiled as Edward continued to walk away to the house.

When Edward was out of sight, I started running in the direction of the cottage, going around the house. I got there in two minutes from running. Edward and Bella were already there. I could smell them there. I walked over to the door, without knocking.

"Make it quick, Jacob." I laughed lightly at Edward's tone and let myself in. Bella was laughing lightly too. I think she was laughing more at the fact that I was soaked from the rain. Edward was too, but, of course, to Bella, he wore it better. Edward laughed at my thoughts, but I ignored him and walked to Nessie's room.

She was already in bed, sound asleep. She changed positions and groaned as I entered her room. She was clutching her little toy wolf that I had made for her and I felt a blast of pride. Even more so when I saw the little bracelet I had gotten her for her first Christmas on her left wrist. I walked over to her bedside and kneeled down so that I was facing her.

She was snoring lightly. It was a cute snoring. Nothing obnoxious. Her scent was a beautiful one. Sweetened peaches and sunflowers. But there was also the smell of leather and sun. Probably from my car and from Bella. I rested my head next to her pillow and just watched her sleep. I heard Edward clear his throat in the other room. I sighed and laughed lightly. I lifted myself up, still looking at her. I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Sleep tight, Nessie. I'll see you in the morning." Suddenly, words appeared in my head.

_Goodnight, Jacob_. I smiled one last time at her and she smiled back. I kissed the top of her head, walked away, still looking at her, and walked out of her room and out of the house. Bella waved goodbye to me and wished me a good patrol as I walked out and I wished her a good night.

I ran about a mile into the woods away from the cottage going in the direction of the reservation. When I was far enough away, I fazed. I didn't hear anyone yet. I was a little early. I kept running until I reached the reservation, all the while, thinking about Renesmee. Today, I had felt more hope for future than I've felt in a long time. More, even, than when Renesmee was born. I was hopeful that, one day, she might actually love me as much as I've always loved her.


	18. Under The Stars

Under the Stars

Jacob had been a great teacher. He was surprised by how quickly I was picking up the Quileute language, and so were the other members of the pack. They even started speaking Quileute with me at random moments. In just a little over a month, I have come close to being fluent. I still had some grammar to work on, but Mrs. Sunbird and I had become great friends and she was more than happy to help correct my grammar.

I was even teaching daddy the language. Jacob wasn't crazy about that idea, but he didn't say anything. Eventually, daddy was just as fluent in Quileute as I was. Jacob and I were in the living room at the house playing clue. Jacob and I were only a few turns away from being able to announce who the murderer was. We both knew who did it. It was just a matter of who got to the crime scene first.

"Why is it always Mrs. Peacock who did it?" I laughed.

"In our games, it seems that way. I think it's just the way we spin it whenever we play." Jacob laughed with me and we continued the game. I eventually won the game. Jacob teasingly said I had cheated and I just smacked his arm. We played another game of clue before daddy told me to go back to the cottage and get to bed.

Jacob and I walked back to the cottage together. Jacob didn't have patrol tonight, so I asked him to stay. He said he would. As we were walking back to the cottage, Jacob squeezed my hand and I looked at him.

"Yeah?" Jacob chuckled.

"Are you excited about this Saturday?" I thought for a moment before remembering what he was talking about. It was turning two this Saturday. I shrugged.

"I guess. Are you excited to be turning twenty in December?" Jacob chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing special about turning twenty."

"Well, nothing special about turning two." We laughed a little while walking. When we got to the cottage, Jacob went to my room with me and sat on the side of my bed while I went to my closet to grab a pair of pajamas. I took out a pair of flannel sweat pants and my Slipknot t-shirt. I was glad that the shirt still fit me. It was short on me now, but other than that, it was fine. Jacob waited for me while I went to the bathroom and went about my night time routine. I decided to take a shower while I was at it. I had taken a shower this morning, but I felt unusually dirty. I had been feeling that way for a while and I wasn't sure why.

I asked Carlisle about it and he just told me that it was probably because of a hormonal growth. I didn't worry about it too much. After I was done taking a shower, I dried my hair really quickly and went back to my room. When I got in, Jacob was lying down on my bed, fast asleep.

I laughed lightly for a moment before walking over to my bed. Half of Jacob's body was falling off of the bed and both his feet were off of my bed. He was wearing just his grey sweats. I was surprised how much Jacob's snoring had decreased. Daddy had told me that Carlisle had given Jacob a little prescription that cleared his nasal passages. He still snored, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. I was sure to thank Carlisle for that and he'd just smiled with humor.

I pulled myself onto my bed and sat next to Jacob. His face was peaceful and handsome. His mouth was open slightly and he was breathing in and out steadily. After a few minutes of just looking at him, I rested my head on his chest so I would be able to hear his heartbeat even more clearly than I already could. I had to rest my arms on his chest too so I could rest my head comfortably. I took in his musky smell. It was intoxicating. I always felt happy when I took in his scent. His scent always made me happier and feel safer than anything in the world. Neck and neck with momma and daddy's scents.

Suddenly, I felt something on my back. Then I realized it was Jacob's arm. It was warm. Better than any blanket in the world and his chest was better than any pillow. My head was rested in my nook and I could hear his heartbeat clearly. I thought Jacob was awake at first, but his breathing was still regular. I figured he was only holding me in his sleep as a reflex. It didn't take long for Jacob's warmth, scent, and heartbeat to make me tired. My eyes began to get heavy. And when I went to sleep, I had pleasant dreams.

I woke up that morning still in Jacob's arms. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was still asleep. I smiled at him. He was smiling in his sleep. I wondered why. I didn't smell or hear daddy in the other room, so I knew I wouldn't get an answer to that. But that was okay. I pulled myself out of his arm and out of bed so I could go about my morning routine and take another well needed shower. I felt really dirty and grimy again.

I picked out an outfit for the day that I knew Alice would love. It wasn't raining too hard, but it was still pretty cold outside. I wondered why I felt so cold. It was a strange thing for me to feel cold. I picked my white sweater and a pair of jeans with some fuzzy shoes.

When I had my outfit picked, I went into the bathroom and did my usual morning activities and took a shower. I managed to dry my hair enough that it wouldn't damage my sweater. Jacob was still asleep when I got back into the room. He had turned over and was now sleeping on his stomach. I giggled at him, but didn't stop what I was doing. I pulled my locket out from under my sweater and made sure it was visible, as well as the bracelet Jacob had given me.

I looked through my vanity to see what I was in the mood to do to my hair. I saw the Plumeria comb and the rose comb and started debating. I finally decided to just tie my hair into a half ponytail crown and put the Plumeria comb where the hair was secured.

When my hair was done, I walked over to my bed and hopped on so I could get close to Jacob. When my face was right in front of his, I smiled.

"Wake up, Jacob." I didn't get a response. He was in a really deep sleep. I kissed the top of Jacob's head. "Come on Jacob, you need to wake up." This time Jacob groaned in protest. I giggled. This time, I touched Jacob's arm and showed him the images of breakfast foods. Jacob chuckled lightly and sleepily.

"All right, all right, I'm getting up." I giggled and he groaned again. After a moment, he started pushing himself up and was rubbing his face. Then his eyes flew open.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late for work." With that, Jacob hopped off of my bed and ran to the front door. I followed after him.

"Jacob, just call in sick." Jacob looked at me.

"I can't. Craig's been in a really bad mood lately. I've managed to say on his good side for the past few days, I don't want to ruin that." I sighed and nodded my head. Jacob walked over to me and bent down slightly so that he was facing me. "I'm really sorry, Nessie. I guess I should have assumed I would oversleep if I spent the night here."

"It's okay. I can see you later today, right?" Jacob smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'll let you know when I'm on my way." I smiled back at him. He kissed the top of my head and I kissed his head. "I'll walk you back to the house. My Rabbit's still in the garage anyway." I looked Jacob over once and laughed lightly.

"You're not wearing your sweats to work are you?" Jacob looked at his sweats and then looked back at me with a teasingly self conscious look on his face.

"What's wrong with that?" I gently smacked his arm.

"You can't wear sweats and no shirt to work. That's not very professional." He started laughing again.

"What professional? I work in a car repair shop."

"Just because you work in a repair shop doesn't mean you shouldn't be decently dressed." Jacob gave me a weird look. I sighed. "And Amanda doesn't need to see anymore than she already does when you wear a tank." Jacob started laughing. I kept my arms crossed and just looked at him while I waited for him to stop laughing.

"Is it safe to assume that if it were only men that worked there, you wouldn't care if I went to work shirtless?" I shook my head.

"Not true at all. Let's face it, Jacob. Any gay man would give their left arm to get a chance to see you even just half naked." Jacob gave me a blank look for a moment. I cocked my head to one side.

"That was a bit below the belt, Nessie." I cocked my head to the other side.

"How? I was only stating a simple fact." Jacob gave me a serious sigh.

"I prefer to pretend that a man has never checked me out." I giggled and undid my arms from their crossed position.

"And I prefer to be realistic. Now let's get going, Jacob. I wouldn't want you to be late for work." Jacob started laughing and forced himself upright. I was laughing lightly with him. He took my hand and we walked back to the house together. When we were in the backyard of the house, Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"I'm off. I'll snatch some lunch at one of the bagel shops near work. I'll see you later." I nodded.

"See you later." With that, Jacob walked around to house to where the garage was and I walked into the house through the back door. Half the house was out hunting today. That left Jasper and Alice as the only ones home with me. Jacob had taken me hunting a few days ago, so I was fine for thirst. But I was suddenly having a horrible craving for Sauerkraut.

I went into the kitchen to explore the fridge and see if there was any sauerkraut for me to nibble on. Thankfully, there was a big jar right on the door. Normally, I would have only taken a spoonful or so and put it in a little bowl, nursing on it for a few minutes. But this time I had such a bad craving. I took out the whole jar and didn't even bother with a bowl. I was the only one in the house, aside from Jacob on occasion, that ever ate this stuff anyway. So me eating straight from the jar shouldn't bother anyone.

I got a fork out of one of the little drawers and just started eating the sauerkraut. I wasn't sure how much I would end up wanting. Alice and Jasper were in the family room watching a Sex and the City marathon. I'm sure this wasn't exactly Jasper's idea of a good time, but he would tolerate any activity as long as he was with Alice. It was another Carrie/Mr. Big episode, so I wasn't immediately sure what was going on. But then I saw the tall brunette chick and realized it was one of the Natasha episodes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I looked away from the screen and at Alice and Jasper. Both of their faces were cringed from the smell, and appalled by something.

"Yes, Alice?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Why on earth are you eating that whole jar of sauerkraut?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just am. I was craving it." Alice crossed her arms.

"Well don't eat too much of that. I can smell it from here. And I expect you to brush your teeth thoroughly when you're done." I nodded my head and Jasper just smirked. I took a few more bites before Alice's staring made me uncomfortable and I didn't want any more sauerkraut.

I went back into the kitchen to put away the sauerkraut and cleaned the fork I used. When the fork was cleaned, I put it back in the drawer, and left the kitchen to make my way upstairs. There were tooth brushes and tooth paste upstairs that I could use. I figured I would take another shower when I got up there. I felt dirty again. Lately, it seemed no matter how many showers I took, I could never get clean.

I took the shower first. I couldn't make out their words, but I could hear Jasper and Alice talking downstairs. I ignored them and just enjoyed the shower. I had the shower all the way hot every time. It was the only temperature that didn't feel cold to me. The hottest setting, to me, at least felt warm. When I had finished my shower, I brushed my teeth and dried my hair.

After I was done with everything, I looked at the clock in Alice and Jasper's room. I had taken longer than I'd thought. I had been in the shower for a whole hour. Most of that time had been spent with me scrubbing my skin so hard, I was surprised I still had skin. I heard more voices now from downstairs. Daddy and the others were back from their hunting trip I guess.

I put back on my clothes after drying my hair as thoroughly as a towel could do and redid my hair. I walked downstairs and heard daddy and Alice talking. I think she was trying to convince daddy not to buy such large jars of sauerkraut anymore. I reached the top of the stairs and started walking down the stairs. Daddy called to me when I was halfway down.

"Come to the kitchen, will you, Nessie?" I continued to walk down the stairs and saw no one in the living room when I got to the bottom. I continued on until I got to the kitchen, where I saw everyone. I was about to ask what they were all doing in the kitchen until I saw that the table was filled with presents. Everyone smiled widely at me. I smiled back.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee." Everyone said in unison. I walked over to momma and daddy and hugged them.

"Is this what you've been up to?" Daddy chuckled.

"Yep." I opened my eyes and looked at daddy. He read what I was thinking. "Jacob wanted to do something special for you on your birthday. So we agreed to have your party the day before. Everyone's sorry they couldn't make it, but they've all sent you something." I smiled at daddy and the others. That was alright. The fact that they thought of me was gift enough.

Alice grabbed a box off of the table and ran over to me. It almost made me laugh when I noticed. I was taller than her now. More so, I mean. Carlisle had measured me yesterday. I was now at a tolerable five one.

"Open mine and Jasper's gift first. I think you'll love it." I looked at daddy.

_Is it anything pink?_ Daddy chuckled lightly and shook his head. I smiled at them both. I opened the present quickly. It was something that was in a large Charlotte Ruche box. I looked at Alice before looking back at the box. I opened the box to see what was inside. I smiled when I saw what was inside. It was Alice being Alice yet again.

In the box was a pair of dark skinny jeans, what looked like a very tight fitting red shirt, and under all that, a gorgeous pair of red high heeled shoes. The shoes were what I fell in love with. They were peep toe shoes with an open heel that were secured by a strap. I looked up at Alice and smiled.

"It's beautiful Alice, thank you." Alice smiled.

"I was hoping you would wear that on your birthday tomorrow. It'll be a special occasion." Daddy smiled humorously and rolled his eyes at Alice. I decided not to ask for details. I would know soon enough.

Rosalie handed me the gift from her and Emmett. It was a much smaller box, but still relatively large. I unwrapped the paper and saw a box that had the Macy's logo on it. I opened the box to reveal a necklace. This necklace was covered in rubies held in place with white gold. It spun around like flowers growing on wood. I smiled at them and thanked them for the gift. But somehow I got the feeling that Alice had a lot to do with that gift.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten me a porcelain egg that was decorated in purples and blues. A while ago, I had seen one of the porcelain eggs that Esme had from when her mother passed away and I had really liked them. They were always a treat to look at. I thanked them for it and was already debating where I should put it in my room. I was thinking maybe my vanity. Everyone was sure to see it with it rested there.

Momma's and daddy's gift came next. Their gift came in a small box. It looked about the size of a ring box. I unwrapped the present and opened the box. Inside were gorgeous diamond studs. Momma and Daddy smiled at me. Momma commented on the earrings.

"They were my first earrings that Renee and Charlie had given me when I was younger. I didn't wear them, so my ears healed. But I think you'll appreciate them much more." Alice then took out a little box that I read as saying, 'Ear Piercing Kit'. I smiled widely.

"Do you think they'll be able to get through?" Alice nodded her head.

"It will be a little harder to get it through your skin than it would for a human, but with enough force, we'll be able to get it through." I didn't like the way she said that, but I knew that piercing one's ears wasn't so bad. When I'd asked Kim and Emily about it, they just told me that it was a pinch, and then it was over.

"Are you doing it now?" Alice nodded.

"Why not?" I shrugged and Alice started bouncing with excitement. Alice picked the chair that I would sit in and patted the seat. I sat where she asked me to and waited for her to start. Alice rubbed some alcohol on my ears and just did it. Thankfully, the earring went through. No human would have been able to get it through my skin, but it wasn't anything a vampire couldn't handle with a little bit of effort.

And just as Kim and Emily said it would, it pinched. I made a slight 'owe' sound when she did it, but that was about it. I wouldn't make that noise again now that I knew what to expect. My ear was sore at first, but was already starting to heal and feel better. Then Alice rubbed my other ear with the alcohol and pinched the earring through. This time, when she did it, I only squinted my eye.

"There. All done. It's perfect." Alice handed me Rosalie's mirror so I could see her handy work. The studs were perfectly placed and they looked lovely on my ears. They weren't too small to be noticed, but not so big that they looked gaudy.

"They're beautiful momma. You did a great job Alice." Alice gave me her smug smile.

"Don't I always?" We all had a quick laugh before momma and daddy took me back to the cottage so I could put everything away. I found a place on my vanity for my new porcelain egg near the middle where it would reflect in my mirror. I set the box of clothes and necklace on my bed. I would have to put those in my closet and remember to wear them tomorrow. My ears were already healing, but it would still be several weeks before I'd be able to change the earrings without my ears healing instantly.

When I had everything put away, I watched momma and daddy play a game of chess in the living room of the cottage. Daddy looked as frustrated as ever and momma looked amused by it. I was too. I watched daddy make a move and be shocked by momma's choice of player to move and to where. Daddy really wasn't used to being at this disadvantage, even after all these years of being with momma. I suppose for a vampire, five years wasn't a lot of time to learn to be without his little mind reading advantage.

Daddy would playfully glare at momma whenever she made a move and daddy would have to think that much longer about what move to use next. Somehow, momma and daddy had managed to drag out their little game of chess well into the afternoon. Mostly because daddy would argue about a move momma had made. They would both have big smiles on their faces as they argued over such a silly thing. The game finally ended with daddy winning just by the skin of his teeth. I looked at the clock in the living room.

"Jacob will be over shortly. Your mother and I are going to play another game. Go on back to the house without us." This took me by surprise.

"You're letting me go by myself?" Daddy laughed lightly at my tone.

"I suppose I am. It's not far and you're perfectly capable of running." I laughed lightly with daddy. When we finished, I waved goodbye to them and said that I would see them when I got back to the cottage. I ran back to the house as fast as I could. I heard a car coming up towards the house just as I arrived.

I ran around the house and to the garage where Jacob had been privileged with a parking spot. At least, that's how he always put it. Rosalie wasn't too keen on the idea, but we were used to her disagreeing with giving Jacob anything. Jacob got out of his car and I hugged him as soon as he was upright. I came up to his chest now. I was still much smaller than him, but at least I was above his hip.

"Hey, Nessie. How was your birthday party?" I looked up at him.

"It was nice. Not that you had to, but why didn't you leave a gift?" Jacob smiled at me wider than he already was.

"Because I wanted to wait until tomorrow to give you your present. I have something nice planned for tomorrow." I giggled lightly.

"Do you? And what might you have planned?" Jacob shrugged.

"It's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You dare make me wait?" Jacob and I started laughing together.

"Yes, Princess Renesmee. I do dare." We started laughing harder. That was a new one. I probably wouldn't hear that one again. His teasing nicknames were more along the lines of man eater or little monster, to which I called him a mutt. It was our little inside joke.

"Are we going anywhere for this little gift of yours?" Jacob gave me a sly smile.

"Yes. But I'm not going to tell you. I think you'll like it, though. It's something you said you wanted to try." I playfully rolled my eyes again.

"That's pretty vague. There's a lot of things I want to try." Jacob's smile became humored.

"That's why it's a good clue. It's so vague, and low on details, there's a million things that it could be." I crossed my arms and started pouting. The face I knew he couldn't say no to.

"Please tell me Jacob." I gave him my best pleading eyes and, for a moment, he looked like he had been convinced.

"Sorry, Nessie. You'll just have to wait and see." I felt myself crunch down. It was quite a letdown.

"Fine." Jacob laughed at my put out attitude, knowing full well that I wasn't really mad. At least he thought. I actually felt sincerely mad for whatever reason. But I disregarded the feeling. He lifted me into his arms so that my head was resting in my nook and my legs were dangling in the air with his arm around my waist.

"You're one of a kind, you know that, Nessie?" I giggled, suddenly not angry at all anymore, and nodded my head into my nook. Then he set me down and we walked into the house where everyone except momma and daddy were. Jacob noticed momma's and daddy's absence. "Where's Edward and Bella?" I rolled my eyes humorously.

"They're at the cottage. Heated battle of chess." Jacob started laughing. No one looked at him. They just went about their business as Jacob continued to laugh. When he could finally breath, he commented gently.

"Only those two could ever make chess fun." I shook my head.

"They're the best, but watching Alice and daddy play is funny too. The whole game is played in their heads until one of them gives up." Jacob laughed lightly.

"Who usually snaps?" I shrugged.

"The results vary. It depends on who's in the better mood that day." Jacob laughed again, but not as loudly this time. Emmett and Rosalie were watching the O'Reily Factor together. I snatched the remote from Emmett and changed the channels, looking for something good. I hated the O'Reily Factor. I thought he was often closed minded and biased and interrupted his guests a lot.

Emmett gave me a mean look, but I ignored him. I looked through the channels until I found something good. I ended up settling on a Shawshank Redemption showing on HBO. Rosalie and Emmett watched the movie with Jacob and me for a half hour before retreating to other activities. Emmett and Jasper went outside to play fight and Rosalie went into the garage to mess around with Emmett's jeep. She had taken on a little 'make all the cars faster' project. Alice, Carlisle and Esme were playing a game of Gin. Jacob leaned his head a little closer to me when Rosalie was out of the house.

"She does anything to my car, she gets me a new one." I heard Rosalie hiss from outside and I giggled. I looked back at Jacob from the movie.

"Now she's sure to do something to your car." Jacob grinned.

"My threat still stands. And Carlisle will back me up," he looked towards Carlisle . "Right Carlisle?" Carlisle just rolled his eyes.

"You're both adults. You're perfectly capable of coming to a mature agreement with no help from me." I started giggling.

"It would still be nice to have someone stand behind me. I mean, you're the leader. What you say goes." Carlisle sighed.

"It doesn't work like that with vampires. We're naturally very solitary creatures, which mean we're capable of making our own choices despite outside orders. I may have a great deal of influence on them but, in the end, my word means nothing." Jacob sighed.

"Why bother being in groups then?" Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"We usually aren't. Think about Alistair. The average vampire isn't too far from that mind set. We prefer to be alone or just with our mate. We can join or leave a coven like buying a new shirt and just throwing it away. We're naturally solitary, independent and overall unsociable creatures. We don't normally have a need for any real social skills, so we don't bother."

"But wouldn't it get boring being by yourself for so long?" Carlisle laughed lightly.

"That's why we find mates. Ask any vampire out there. Not all of them, of course. But a large number will tell you they got their mate because one day they decided they were bored. It doesn't mean we don't love our mate. It just means we were more open to a companion because of the boredom, hence, in the market for a mate." I added myself to the conversation.

"Why doesn't Alistair have a mate? And Marcus and Aro and Caius?" Carlisle smiled at me.

"As far as Alistair's concerned, he doesn't want a mate, even if any vampire would have him. He's an overall unpleasant companion. He's good for an occasional visit to catch up and for when we might need his tracking skills. But other than that, I don't think I personally could ever tolerate to be around him any longer than a few weeks. And as far as Marcus, Aro and Caius are concerned, they do have mates." I don't know why this surprised me so much, but it did.

"They do?" Carlisle nodded.

"Well, Aro and Caius have mates. Marcus' mate died a long time ago. I think it will have been three hundred years next month that she died."

"How did she die?" Carlisle shrugged.

"It's a pretty tragic story. Aro and Marcus refuse to speak of it and Caius was vague about the matter, but Edward explained it to me shortly after coming back from Italy a few years ago." I gave Carlisle a confused look.

"How would daddy know?" Carlisle's face became a little sad.

"It was before you were born. When Edward thought something happened to Bella." I realized why he looked sad. That was a time no one ever talked about. Jacob, daddy and momma especially. I changed the subject back.

"What did daddy tell you?" Carlisle's face became significantly more cheerful, though it still held some sadness from what he was about to share.

"Marcus and his mate, Didyme had been together for centuries before her death. Before Marcus had met Aro and Caius, when the Romanians still ruled in fact, he was in Greece. Didyme and her sister were both newborns at the time."

"Didyme had a sister?" Carlisle nodded his head.

"Yes. Euphemia. They were changed together after their mother was killed and had been thick as thieves before Marcus came around. But anyway, Marcus was in Greece and that's how he met Didyme. They had met one night when they were both out hunting. They both just happened to attack a transport unit at the same time, and instead of starting a fight with each other like most vampires would do, they started talking to each other. They fell in love after that."

"Is Euphemia with the Volturi?" Carlisle shook his head in what almost looked like fear.

"Heavens, no. Euphemia has a violent hatred of Marcus. Which makes Aro upset because she had a powerful gift."

"Does she?" Carlisle nodded his head.

"Her and Didyme had very powerful and useful gifts. Didyme could see the past. If you were to send her to a location or put an object or person in front of her, she could concentrate her thoughts and see everything that has ever happened to that person, thing, or location. Euphemia, on the other hand, could copy the gifts of others if they were around her, mental or physical gifts." My eyes widened slightly.

"Wow." Carlisle chuckled and nodded.

"You see the reason why Aro would want her as a member of his guard." I nodded.

"But why does she hate Marcus so much? What did he do?" Jacob said. I was surprised Jacob was interested. Jacob evidently heard my thoughts since my hand was on his arm and he looked at me. "I'm just getting really into the story is all." I smiled and giggled, then looked back at Carlisle to hear his answer.

"It's a long story. From what Edward could pick up, those two didn't meet under the best of circumstances to begin with. They attacked the same human and that started a fight. One of them would have died if Didyme hadn't gotten between them. Their relationship just got progressively worse from there. They were a coven for a while and tolerated each other for Didyme's sake."

"I'm assuming Didyme's death didn't help that relationship any." Jacob made this comment.

"No it didn't." I interjected.

"So how did she die?" Carlisle sighed.

"Ironically enough, she was killed by vampire hunters while she was visiting her sister in modern day Serbia." Jacob laughed without humor.

"You mean like for real vampire hunters?" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. A cult group that later became a political group. You would know them as The Black Hand." Jacob's face became surprised.

"You mean the Black Hand that assassinated the Hungarian Arch Duke and started World War 1?" Carlisle smirked and nodded.

"One in the same. But before they were the Black Hand, they were called _**Miles Militis en Muneris ut Deus **_or Knights in Service to God. They prided themselves on purging the world of what they considered unholy creatures, such as vampires, werewolves, witches and so on."

"But they're human. How were they able to kill her seeing as most of the vampire wives tales of the world are wrong?" Carlisle shrugged.

"Their numbers and technology, plain and simple. She had managed to kill half of them, but there was still too many. It was one hundred against one. And though the garlic, holy water and crosses they threw at her didn't do anything, the fire did. Somehow, they had managed to set her on fire and keep her ablaze."

"Why didn't Euphemia help her?"

"She wasn't there. Didyme was on her own traveling back to Italy. Aro was supposed to meet her in Rome. He went looking for her when she didn't show up to their meeting place on time. He had to find out what happened to her from a child that had seen the whole thing." This surprised me.

"A child?" Carlisle nodded.

"No one knows why that child was out there. What Marcus did know was that the boy was so terrified by what he'd seen, that he passed out and didn't wake up until he was shaken violently by a vampire demanding answers from him."

"Did the little boy know they did it, or did Marcus have to figure it out himself?" Carlisle laughed lightly without humor.

"Unfortunately for the boy, he didn't remember much about them. He only remembered that they were men dressed in white cloaks and rosaries around their hips. Marcus had to follow their scents from there." I felt a chill go down my spine.

"What happened to the boy?" Carlisle looked down.

"Marcus killed him. Just out of spite I think. Marcus did end of finding the men that killed Didyme. Their deaths weren't quick either. He was sure to torture them thoroughly before killing them." Carlisle looked at Jacob. His face was curious, but also afraid to ask his question. Somehow, Carlisle knew what Jacob wanted to ask.

"What did he do to them?" I was the one to ask out loud.

"I'm not sure Edward would appreciate me telling you. It's quite gruesome what he did to them."

"But this is history." Carlisle started laughing lightly at that comment. Carlisle sighed when he was done laughing and looked at me for a moment before going on.

"Well, Nessie, has Jacob or Emmett let you watch Hannibal?" I nodded my head. "Remember the Italian detective that Hannibal killed, and how he killed him?" My eyes widened and I nodded my head. "Well, think of that. Only his display wasn't public. And it was dragged out. He was in Serbia for two months just torturing these men. He would grab a few each night and kill them as slowly as he could." Jacob interjected.

"So he hung each of them by their organs over a tree or something?" Carlisle shook his head.

"Much worse. He opened them up and took out their organs one by one. And he made sure they stayed alive throughout the whole process. I can't even fathom how he managed to do that." I shivered.

"He thinks about that?" Carlisle laughed morbidly.

"It's all he ever thinks about according to Edward. Didyme was the only one to ever mean anything to him. When he lost her, any meaning that his life had was gone. That's why he always looks so indifferent. He simply doesn't care anymore." In a strange way, I actually felt bad for Marcus. I could never imagine what momma or daddy would do if they lost each other. They wouldn't be around for very long, I knew that much.

"That's so sad." Carlisle nodded.

"It is. Vampires don't take kindly to having their mate taken from them. Vengeance is a part of our nature. And we often want the ones responsible to suffer more than our mate did. To us, it only seems fair." I felt Jacob shiver.

"Morbid." Carlisle started to laugh.

"Extremely."

"Would you ever do that if something happened to Esme?" Carlisle simply looked down and sighed.

"I hate violence and don't relish the idea of killing another living thing. But, in blatant truth, if anyone, human or vampire, ever dared harm a hair on Esme's head, I would make them pay dearly for it, and I wouldn't feel even the slightest bit of pity for them."

"Are you serious?" Carlisle laughed morbidly again.

"The sad thing is that I really am." I decided to change the subject.

"I have a hard time picturing Caius having a mate, though. He's so vile." Carlisle laughed at my choice of words and nodded his head.

"I know what you mean. But, in truth, Athenodora isn't much better than Caius. She's a very sadistic vampire and they're both pretty full of themselves. Those two are like two peas in a pod you could say. And believe it or not, watching those two together is better than any comedy movie or show I've ever seen." I gave Carlisle a confused look.

"How could they possibly be funny?" Carlisle laughed at my surprise. Jacob looked just as surprised as me.

"Those two do nothing but argue and it's always over the dumbest things imaginable. I recall, one time while I was with them, they got into a fight over how a mouse got into the castle." I gave Carlisle a weird look.

"They were arguing over how a mouse got into the castle?" Carlisle laughed.

"Yes. And it lasted a good two hours. I honestly believe that those two sincerely enjoy making each other miserable. At least Aro and Sulpicia aren't like that. Those two are the same as any couple you'd see in either the human or vampire world. It was refreshing to see a couple amongst the Volturi that was actually happy to an outsider. Caius and Athenodora love each other, they just love each other in a way that most would find unhealthy and bizarre." Jacob laughed lightly.

"I bet. I always wondered why Marcus always looks so indifferent. It's almost as if he tolerates Aro and Caius." Carlisle shrugged.

"In a way, he does. According to Edward, Marcus only joined the Volturi because Sulpicia and Didyme had become sisterly friends. Didyme and Athenodora hated each other, but, then again, no one in the coven really likes her. I can't say I'm fond of the woman either. I honestly felt about as much kindness in her as I would from Hitler." Jacob shrugged.

"So if he only stayed because of Didyme, then why is he still there?"

"Because that's where most of his memories of her are that don't involve her sister Euphemia." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"So I'm assuming Euphemia wasn't there in the clearing two years ago?" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. She would never help the Volturi. Not just because of Marcus either. She simply doesn't take orders. She's a free spirit and doesn't tolerate being treated as any less." We ended the subject with that. Jacob got back to watching the movie and I joined him. When the movie ended, Jacob told me he was hungry. He got up to go to the kitchen to make himself something, but I went to the kitchen before him.

"I'll make your dinner. I don't want the house to smell like burnt meat." Jacob rolled his eyes and laughed. He followed me into the kitchen and watched me cook him some food. I made some lamb that I found in the fridge. I made him some spinach too. I knew it wasn't his favorite, but it was one of the few greens in the fridge. Jacob smiled when I gave him his food.

"When did you pierce your ears?" I looked at him surprised at first, then smiled back.

"Earlier today. Momma and daddy gave them to me. Do you like it?" Jacob grinned.

"They're cute. They suit you." I blushed a little. Jacob saw the spinach, then looked back at me. "Spinach?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're eating the spinach and you will like it." Jacob held back his laughter and looked away from me.

"Yes mommy." I smacked his arm and he let out his laughter. I heard everyone else laughing too. Jacob ate the spinach with no more complaints. When he was done, he went to the sink and washed his dishes. I looked at Jacob's hair for a moment.

"When was the last time you cut your hair?" Jacob turned around to face me. He thought about for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know. A good month I'd say. Why? I thought you liked my hair long." I smiled.

"I do. But it's getting a bit too long." Alice danced into the room.

"I could cut your hair for you." Jacob looked at Alice and kept on a straight face.

"I think I'd rather join a boy band." Alice giggled.

"Oh Jacob, you know boy bands aren't cool anymore." I laughed at Alice's obvious attempted at trying to annoy Jacob with fake ditz. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"The Jonas Brothers are popular. They're a boy band." Alice rolled her eyes right back.

"Yes. And like every boy band, they were popular for about five years give or take and suddenly everyone hates them and anyone who admits to liking them or ever having liked them is teased and ridiculed for life."

"Whatever. I'm still not letting you cut my hair."Alice pouted.

"Why? I'm good at it."

"So was Sweeny Todd." I laughed. It was cruel, but cute. Alice put her hands on her hips in a frown.

"How dare you compare me to a demon barber?" Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, Alice. A little humor at your expense." Alice glared at Jacob, then looked at me.

"Tell him to let me cut his hair." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Just because she tells me doesn't mean I'll do it."

"Yes you will. She has you whipped like the dog that you are, and you know it." Jacob was about to say something, but I stopped him.

"It'll save you some money, and if you let Alice do it, your cut will actually be even this time. Just let her do it." Jacob looked at me and sighed.

"No, Nessie." I crossed my arms and turned my body so that I was looking directly at him.

"Damn it Jacob just do it! The sooner you just say yes, the happier we'll all be. Now sit down, shut up and let Alice cut your hair." I suddenly noticed my tone. It was harsh and serious. How strange. I actually felt annoyed at the moment. I was happy a moment ago, now I was pissed. Jacob noticed my tone too and so did Alice. Emmett, of course, who had just come in from play fighting with Jasper, was the one to comment.

"Jeez Nessie, what did Jacob do to piss you off so bad?" I looked at everyone and then back to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude." Carlisle was the only one who didn't look shocked by my annoyed little outburst. Instead, he was looking at me the same way he did when he would examine me or measure me. It was his doctor look. "What's wrong Carlisle?"

"Nothing, Nessie. Nothing at all." After that, Jacob did as I said, or ordered more like, and sat in a chair. Alice was dancing to his chair with a smile on her face. Jacob gave her a weary look.

"Just cut it. Don't try to do anything gay." Alice smacked the back of Jacob's head.

"You give me that attitude and I'll really give you something to complain about." Jasper laughed and commented.

"Take my word for it, Jacob. Just sit there and take it. It always works for me." Alice and Jasper laughed lightly.

"Shut up." Alice washed Jacob's hair and started cutting. While she was cutting, she had a thought and smiled. "Hey, Jacob. What would you say to some Auburn highlights? I think they would add a nice touch to your hair."

"Hey Alice, how would you like me to rip out your hair? I think it would be a good look for you. It would emphasis that you're insane and hey, good news is, it would never grow back." Alice did a hard tug on Jacob's hair and hissed. I just rolled my eyes. I was getting angry again.

"Just for that Jacob." Alice didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she punched Jacob in the face really hard. I stood up in horror and Jacob was out with blood gushing, but the wood already healing, from his forehead.

"Alice! What the hell did you do that for?!" Alice and everyone looked at me shocked again. I blushed and sat back down. Alice recovered from the shock of my outburst and her tone became very serious.

"Renesmee Carlie, don't you ever use that tone with me. I'll let it go this time, but if you ever take that tone with me again, I'll make sure Edward knows about it. Remember, you're not too old for him to beat you over the head with a wooden spoon." No one else said anything. I just nodded my head and kept looking at the floor. I had never been scolded like that before. It was a scary feeling, and I didn't like it.

Alice took a deep breath that she didn't need and tried to calm herself down. When she was calm, she ran upstairs and to her room. She was back within seconds, holding a pair of automatic hair clippers. I wanted to ask what she was planning to do with that, but she looked mad again, so I decided against it. She walked up behind Jacob and started giving him a buzz cut.

Against my initial instinct, I kept quiet. No one was laughing. Normally, this would be funny, but the air was tense and it was my fault. When Alice was done, Jacob was still out cold. I was concerned that she might have really hurt him, but Carlisle, though I hadn't asked, assured me that he was fine. Alice cleaned up all the hair that was on the kitchen floor and was about to throw it away.

"You know what? I'm going to donate this. Give it to a nice cancer patient or something." Alice went to the other side of the kitchen where the cabinets were and took out a plastic bag where she put all the hair. She tied it up and went to the garage to drop off the hair. Rosalie crinkled her nose.

"I hope they wash that before they use it. His hear smells awful." Once again, I didn't say anything. I sat up from the chair I was on and started walking out the door. I felt like going back home. But I had another craving and was sure to take the large jar of sauerkraut. But somehow, Alice knew I was getting it.

"Put that back, Renesmee. You've already had too much for a day." I sighed and was about to ignore her. Once again, somehow she knew. "So mark my words Nessie, if you don't put that back, there will be hell to pay." I sighed one more time and caved. I put the sauerkraut back in the fridge and continued out the door.

I just walked home by myself. I didn't hear anyone following after me, so I didn't slow. Then I heard footsteps. I panicked for a moment. Then whoever it was jumped right in front of me and I screamed. Then I realized who it was. I breathed in as he fazed back and pulled on his pants. I wasn't looking at him, so I didn't see anything, thank god.

"Damn it, Paul, don't scare me like that!" Paul gave me a shocked expression, then he got defensive.

"Well, excuuuuuse me, Miss Cullen. I didn't mean to startle you. I was looking for Jacob." I was far from being in the mood for sarcasm. Paul was only pushing my buttons.

"Cut the sarcasm, Paul. He's at the house." Paul held his hands up in defense as I walked past him.

"Jesus, Ness, what's your problem?" I didn't answer him. In truth, I wasn't sure why I was so angry all of a sudden, but I would give him the satisfaction of getting the best of me. "Fine don't answer me." With that, Paul started walking back to the house and I went in the opposite direction to the cottage. When I was about a hundred feet from the house, the cottage door opened and daddy was waiting for me. I sighed. I knew he would have something to say about what happened at the house. When I was right in front of him, he nodded for me to follow him. He had me sit of the coach in front of him and momma. Daddy's face stayed stern and momma was giving me the same look.

"You mind explaining what happened, Renesmee?" I looked at daddy and immediately looked away. They had never been this mad at me before.

"I don't know. I just got mad and I yelled at Alice." Daddy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's only one thing. First you yelled at Jacob, and swore at him mind you. Then you yelled at Alice for punching Jacob, swearing then too, and the thing that put the nail in your coffin with Alice was when you hissed at her." I gave daddy a confused look.

"No I didn't." I was getting mad again, and I could hear it in my tone. So could daddy. Daddy's face went from forced relax to appalled rage. Momma put her hand on daddy's shoulder to still him, then looked at me with a lecturing look.

"Watch it, Renesmee. You're walking on egg shells as it is, don't make it worse." I looked away and sat back against the sofa and waited for daddy to regain his calm.

"Yes, you did. When Alice was finished cutting Jacob's hair, you hissed at her. I'm not surprised you don't remember. It was really quiet. But the point of the matter is she's mad at you." I didn't say anything. Momma was the next one to talk.

"Is there something wrong, Renesmee? You can tell us about it if there is." I spoke before thinking. Something I never did.

"Momma, if something was bothering me, you'd already know by now. One of the benefits of being married to a psychic." I really should have seen it coming, but it still hurt.

What surprised me was that it was momma who did it. She slapped me clear across the face and was giving me the look of death that would make even the bravest of men quiver in fear. I touched the part of my cheek that she had hit. It was like being hit in the face with a smooth rock and it was painful. I just looked at momma wide eyed and daddy looked just as angry as momma did.

We just stared at each other for a few minutes. None of us really knew what to do next because I had never been in this much trouble before. Momma and daddy were breathing on and out heavily, hoping that the needless breaths would calm them down before they continued. Then momma shut her eyes and concentrated. Daddy looked at her, then looked back at me.

"Stay here, Renesmee. Your mother and I need to talk." With that, momma and daddy left the cottage and went somewhere where I would be out of hearing distance. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to answer it. But before I could, daddy ran into the cottage, took away my phone straight from my hands, and ran back outside. I assumed the text meant Jacob was up and had discovered his new haircut. But I guess I wouldn't know until later. I could swear I heard daddy hiss, but I tried not to hear it.

I stayed on the couch and waited for them to finish what it is that they are doing out there. I just stared at the fire while I waited for them. I wasn't sure what to expect. I didn't have any past experiences to base it off of. I didn't know what was wrong. I knew better than to mouth off at my parents and yet I did it. I had no idea why I was suddenly so angry, but I was. When momma and daddy came back to the house and came into the room, momma looked much calmer and daddy looked like he was in denial.

"Just go to bed for now, Renesmee. We'll let Jacob take you out tomorrow since it was planned a long time ago, but that'll be the last time you see him for a while. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir." With that, I hopped off of the couch and walked to my bathroom and did my daily routine, taking another shower while I was at it. When I came out of the bathroom, momma was standing at the door. I looked at her and waited for her to talk.

"Renesmee, I know how you feel, but you need to lay back on the showers. When I started doing that, my skin was dryer than Phoenix." Knew how I felt? What was there to know? I heard daddy clear his throat and I held back my little mini rant.

"Alright, momma. I'll lay off the showers."

"You still need to shower every day, just keep it to one a day." I nodded my head and went into my room. Momma went back into the living room with daddy. Obviously, they knew something I didn't, but I didn't really care at the moment. I was mad. Daddy kept my phone for the rest of the night and it took me forever to fall asleep. Yet another thing that was really strange. I never had a hard time sleeping. Why couldn't I sleep all of a sudden?

After lying in bed for a mind numbing forty minutes, I was finally able to fall asleep. But when I woke up in the morning, I felt even worse. Not sick, worse. I just felt terrible. I couldn't seem to drag myself out of bed and I was still in the worst mood imaginable. Great way to feel on my birthday.

Even noticing that Jacob was sitting with me in my room didn't cheer me up as much. I was glad that he was here, but I wasn't finding any monumental joy from it like I usually did. I was beginning to think there was something seriously wrong. When I saw Jacob, his hair was buzzed. I guess it wasn't a nightmare. I was surprised to find that Jacob pulled it off pretty well, but I could tell he hated it. He caught me looking at his hair.

"Now do you understand why I didn't want Alice doing my hair?" And on came my sudden anger. Why was I getting so angry?

"I think it looks good." I said this more forceful than I had intended.

"It's not your head, now is it?"

"So, what, I can't have an honest liking to how your hair looks?"

"You're not giving me an opinion right now, Nessie. You're sort of giving me an order."

"Jacob, I'm not in the mood." I buried my face into my knees and closed my eyes. I heard Jacob sigh.

"Neither am I Nessie. I was punched by a vampire who buzzed my head, I couldn't talk for a few minutes after Alice hit me and to top it off, my boss called me at five in the god damn morning telling me that he needed me to work today." I lifted my head out of my knees and looked at him. On came sudden sadness.

"What do you mean you have to work today?" Jacob's face was just as angry as mine was I imagine.

"Just that, Nessie. I need to work today." I could feel myself crying.

"Does this mean you and I can't do anything today?" The tears started flowing down my cheeks and I got angry again. Why was I crying? I never cry. Jacob's face changed from annoyance to remorse really quickly.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I know I promised you a nice birthday. If you're willing to wait until ten o'clock, I still will. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry." Anger level rising. What was he apologizing for? I was the one being difficult and for reasons I didn't even know.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so angry, but I am." I was sobbing. I hated it. I never cried. Why was I suddenly crying over something like this? Jacob ran his fingers gently through my hair in a soothing manor and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay. I get it. I'll make you feel better later, okay. Promise." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He gave my forehead one last kiss and left. Daddy said from the living room that he would let me know when he was on his way and that he would let me have my phone when I left, but that he was taking it back when I got home. Apparently, daddy wasn't going to let me text Jacob for a while either.

I didn't really do anything that day. I simply didn't feel like doing anything. I mostly fell asleep on and off. It was so strange. Usually, I was full of energy and would have been playing the piano or something. But I just didn't feel like it today. I felt so drained and for no reason. When I wasn't asleep, I was reading something. I actually started reading Withering Heights, a book that did nothing but make me mad because the characters were so unbearable.

When I finished reading Withering Heights, I went to The Portrait of Dorian Grey. Again, a very strange choice for me. I find the book to be morbid and unpleasant. I will admit that I enjoyed the irony of it, but that was about it. I especially hated Lord Henry. His selfishness never ceased to astonish me. The ending of the book pleased me. Sort of a just desserts moment in my opinion. But, once again, nothing that was enough to make me like a story.

When I finished Dorian Grey, I went to my bookshelf and looked for something else. I settled on The Jungle. Daddy told me that it was a good and very accurate book. I got halfway through the book and couldn't stand to read it anymore. It had started out so hopefully, only to keep getting sadder and sadder. When I got to the part where Ona died, the child she carried was still born and little Antanas died in a puddle of filth, I couldn't stand to read it anymore. I went to the living room, simply curious. Daddy sighs, evidently agreeing with parts of my opinion.

"That's why it's a good book. It's accurate and blunt." I sighed.

"How did it end?"

"In short, he becomes a communist. I find that outcome ironic." This confused me.

"Why is that?" Daddy shrugged.

"Because Jurgis left Lithuania because he wanted him and his family to live the American dream and he ends up becoming a communist. The irony of it all is that he could have stayed in Lithuania, let the Russians take over his country and get about the same treatment that he got in America."

I nodded my head and went back to my room. I put the book on the shelf and looked for something else to read. I settled on Tale of Two Cities. The beginning was a little dry, but it got better in the second half. Everybody loves Lucy. By the time I finished that book, I looked at my clock and saw that it was eight. Jacob should be here in two hours give or take. I put my book back and looked for something to read that would last me two hours.

I settled on Night. I started the book and got to chapter two when daddy came into my room. I looked at him and smiled lightly before getting back to the book. I heard daddy start walking a little closer until he was sitting next to me on my bed. I didn't look up from my book, but daddy knew I was listening. He sighed.

"You know why you got in trouble, so I'll spare you the reflection. I would like to let you know, though, that I'm sorry for yelling at you. That didn't help the situation." I shook my head while still reading the book.

_No. It's my fault. I don't know why I was so angry and why I'm still angry. I'm just angry. Then I'm really sad, then I'm marginally happy only to go back to being angry._ Daddy chuckled lightly.

"I know, honey. I know." I looked at him this time.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Daddy smiled lightly.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Nessie. I don't know what's happening for sure and I don't want to put something in your head in case I'm wrong. So just wait a few days and see how you feel then, okay." I nodded my head at daddy.

"Okay, daddy." Daddy grinned a little wider at me. Then his smile left when I thought of my next question. "Are momma and Alice still mad at me?" Daddy shook his head.

"No. They're not made at you. They just want to let you be alone." I nodded my head and looked back at my book and began reading again. Daddy kissed the top of my head and left my room. I finished Night in an hour and I felt even worse after reading it than I had before. That was excruciating. I knew it was a holocaust book, but still. Morbid. I decided I wanted to take a shower. I felt dirty again. "This is your last shower for the day, okay, Nessie."

Daddy heard the yes in my mind and I went back into the bathroom to do my nightly routine and take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I looked in the mirror and I noticed something weird. I saw some hair between my legs. That hadn't been there this morning. I didn't get too worked up about it. Hair was a natural thing, nothing to be overworked about. I heard daddy make another sigh of what sounded like denial, which I didn't understand at all.

When I got back in my room, I finished blow drying my hair so that it would be really full. When my hair was dry, I pulled my hair up into a little ponytail and brushed in my Plumeria comb. I put on the shirt, pants and shoes that Alice had gotten for me the day before and went to the living room to wait with daddy. Daddy just looked at me and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Daddy shook his head.

"Nothing, honey. My head's just spinning is all." I gave him a strange look, but otherwise didn't question him. Then daddy laughed lightly without humor. I wanted to ask again what was the matter, but I chose not to. After a few minutes, daddy breathed out heavily. "Jacob's here."

I smiled and got up from the couch. Daddy walked with me to the door and daddy opened it just as Jacob got to the first step. He smiled tiredly when he saw me. I smiled back at him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"You look beautiful, Nessie." I blushed and buried my face into his chest where I rested my face. Daddy's voice was stern.

"I want her home by midnight. Not a minute later, you hear me?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Sure, sure. I'll have her home on time." I looked at daddy, whose face never changed, then back at Jacob. I waved goodbye to daddy when we left to go and I promised not to be late. We were only allowed two hours. I planned to make the best of the limited time.

Jacob and I went to his car, which was parked in front of the house and went off to where Jacob would take me for my birthday. He still hadn't told me what he had planned. And he always told me it was a surprise and I needed to wait. Jacob ended up driving to La Push. I didn't think much about this. Then, finally, Jacob parked his car in the parking lot near the crescent cliff that was at first beach. I looked at him with excitement in my eyes.

"You're taking me cliff diving?" Jacob smiled.

"You said you wanted to try it. And as long as I'm with you, everything will be fine." Then a thought came to me.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit. And neither did you." Jacob laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you did." He went to the door to the back of his car and pulled out a bag which he threw to me. When I caught the bag, Jacob started taking off his shirt and pants to reveal that he was, in fact, wearing a swimsuit. The swimsuit he had handed me was the little military print one with minimal pink accents. Jacob handed me a towel and smiled.

"When did you do this?" Jacob chuckled.

"This morning when you were sleeping. I took the chance to get some stuff ready for you." I giggled a little too.

"How did I not notice that?" Jacob shrugged.

"You were out cold. I'm going to wait for you at the cliff. Come over when you're done changing. And after this, we're going to watch the stars." I was about to comment, but he was gone before I could.

I supposed it wouldn't be much different from watching the clouds or something. Probably more interesting. It had been forever since the last time Jacob and I had done something like that. I changed into the swimsuit as fast as I could. When I was dressed, I took out my Plumeria comb, my locket, and my bracelet so they wouldn't get ruined. I ran to the Cliff where Jacob was waiting. He heard me coming and smiled at me when he turned around to face me.

"You ready?" I smiled and nodded. I walked the last few feet to get to him. When I was close enough to him, he lifted me into his arms and I reached my arms around his neck. I looked down over the cliff and started getting nervous. I touched Jacob's cheek, letting him know. "It's alright, Nessie. I've got you." I smiled and blushed while looking over the edge again.

Jacob waited for me to give him the okay to jump. I looked over the edge one more time and took a deep breath. I put my hand back on his cheek and gave him the okay to jump. Jacob smiled and nodded at me. He looked over the edge, then backed up. When he was a few feet away from the edge, he started running back to the edge. When he reached the edge, he leaped and we started going down. Jacob was laughing and I started to scream.

It was a scream of exhilaration. The fall had been too short, even after jumping from the highest point. When we hit the water, the splash was loud and went out far. Jacob released me when we hit the water, but kept a hold on my hand. He reached the surface seconds before me. When we were both above the water, we both had wide smiles on our faces and were laughing.

"Oh my god, that was fantastic!" Jacob was laughing with me.

"I knew you would love that!" Jacob started pulling me with him back to shore, going against the current. When we got back to the shore, Jacob led me with him back to the top of the cliff. We ran and were there within moments. "I'll jump first. I'll be at the bottom waiting for you."

Jacob moved back from the edge and ran forward, throwing himself off. While still in the air, he did a few summersaults. When he reached the water, he came up and waved to me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Show off!" I heard him laugh. I took in a deep breath while looking over the edge. I walked backwards a few feet until I was a reasonable distance away. I thought for a moment about college divers that I had seen on TV. I thought of one of my favorite jumps. It was a jump where the diver would round themselves into a loose ball and do a few summersaults while landing in the water into a perfect dive.

I thought about it for a few minutes and took another deep breathe. I ran the few feet to the edge and leaped high into the air. At the highest and farthest point, I circled myself and held my legs gently and did a few spins. It was an oddly nauseating, but exciting and exhilarating feeling. I counted five spins, then straightened out. Mere seconds after unwinding, I dived into the water just as I saw the college divers do. I felt someone grab me and pull me to the surface.

"And I'm the show off?" Jacob had laughter in his voice and I joined. Then Jacob looked at the night sky for a moment. When he looked back to me, his smile was wide. "We better get going. I don't want you to miss it."

Jacob pulled me with him back to shore and raced us back to the top of the cliff. Jacob found a spot that had a clear, treeless view of the sky that was in the grass and sat me down next to him. I sat close to him and he held me close. I rested my head on my little nook and sighed contentedly. Jacob was staring into the sky and I looked with him.

"What are we looking for?" Jacob shrugged.

"Wait and see." I sighed in annoyance and let it slide. I looked into the sky and waited for something to appear or happen. I was about to ask again what we were looking for when something caught my eye.

It was a bright light that traveled along the sky with pride. It twinkled in the sky as if it was winking at you, only to start moving a moment later. That traveling light was then followed by a number of others that copied the previous light. I was mesmerized by their beauty and simplicity of their little dance. I looked at Jacob when I saw the last of the falling lights and he had a wide grin on his face.

"Shooting stars." Jacob chuckled lightly and looked at me with the same smile on his face.

"Did you like them?" I nodded my head and suddenly noticed my eyes were tearing up. I didn't even care at the moment. It was such a beautiful sight to see shooting stars. Jacob wiped away a little tear that fell from my eyes with his thumb. "I have one more thing for you."

This took me by surprise. What more could there be? The Northern Lights? Jacob stood up and walked over to where his car was. He opened the driver's side door and reached in for something. He took out a small box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. He walked back to where I was sitting and sat back down next to me, handing me the little box.

I looked at Jacob and he simply smiled. I smiled back and freed the box from its wrapping paper confines. When the wrapping paper was out of the way, I opened the box. Inside was a locket. It was different from the one I had from momma and daddy though. This was different. It was a medium sized white gold heart. 14k to be precise. Alice had taught me how to distinguish such things. It was on a white gold chain as well. But the face of the locket was decorated.

It was a russet colored wolf and a crescent moon. I opened the locket to see a picture of me and Jacob together. It was the picture momma had taken of us together that one day that we'd gone to first beach together. I had been wearing a little green sundress and Jacob was in his usual t-shirt and jeans and barefoot. In the photo, I was hugging him close to me and he had a single arm wrapped around me. We were both smiling brightly, Jacob's ivory teeth easy to see with comparison to his tan skin.

But something else about the locket caught my attention. It was an engraving. It was in Quileute, the languages many accents there and proud. I cried when I read the inscription. It was something that I always hoped. The translation read 'With all that I am' with Jacob's name written below it. I was crying now. Jacob scotched a little closer to me.

"Do you like it?" I couldn't talk. I feared I would squeak if I tried to talk. So I settled for my gift. I touched his cheek and looked at him.

_I love it._ Jacob smiled and leaned in closer to hug me. I hugged him back, never taking my eyes off of the locket or the inscription inside it. I held onto Jacob as tightly as I possibly could. Jacob released me from his arms when he noticed that I was starting to get groggy. He held my face in his hands.

"I better take you home, Nessie. I don't want to put you into any more trouble." I wanted to protest, but instead nodded my head. I didn't want this moment to end, and yet it had to. There was something so special about what just happened. I felt warm, feverish even. I knew it wasn't any sickness. They were too blissful to be an ailment.

As Jacob walked with me back to the car, I continued to think about it. Jacob and I talked the whole way back to the house, but I continued to think of the previous activity. I wondered what had just happened. When I had read that inscription, seen those stars, something happened. A feeling that was wonderful and greatly desired. I couldn't think of what it was.

Daddy was waiting at the house for us when we got back. I got out of Jacob's car, got my clothes and things from the back, and walked up the steps to daddy. Jacob walked with me. When I reached daddy, Jacob and I shared one last hug before saying goodnight to each other. I watched him drive away until I couldn't see him anymore. I blushed again. I heard daddy sigh heavily. I looked at him.

"I see he's ignoring my request to not add fuel to the fire." He wasn't really talking to me, but to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Daddy shook his head.

"Nothing, Nessie. Let's just get you back to the cottage so you can go to bed." Daddy called for momma and we all walked back to the cottage together. Momma didn't look mad at me anymore as daddy had promised. But she was still feeling weird about what happened. I think we were both avoiding the subject.

I went about my morning routine, and a shower, and got myself ready for bed. When I was lying in bed, once again taking much longer to fall asleep than normal, I thought about the night. The shooting stars, the cliff diving, and most importantly, Jacob's gift. It held a strange significance to me that I couldn't explain. What I did know was that somehow, I felt finalized. I wasn't sure how. Even knowing that I wouldn't see him for a while after tonight, I couldn't help but fall asleep with a large smile on my face.


	19. She's a Lady

She's a Lady

I was sitting in my room reading. When I had finally gotten to sleep the night before after getting back from hanging out with Jacob, it was two in the morning. When I woke up today, it was three in the afternoon. This bothered me. Momma and daddy were in the living room together, having some alone time.

I had started reading All The Things They Carried to pass the time. It was an interesting book, I will say. And it had its moments where it was kind of funny in a morbid sort of way. Like when everyone started singing Lemon Trees when Lemon stepped on a landmine and was killed. I was only a few chapters away from finishing the book when I heard my room door open and saw momma walk into my room. She and I looked at each other for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I remember reading that. I had to read it my sophomore year of high school when I was still living in Phoenix." I smiled.

"It's a good read." Momma nodded her head.

"Yeah." Momma and I stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes. Things were strange. We were both sorry, but it was hard to really talk about it. Finally, momma sighed and walked over to my bad and took a seat next to me. "Renesmee."

"Yes, momma?" She took another deep breathe.

"You do know why I hit you, right?" I nodded my head.

"I know. I was out of line, and I'm sorry for that."

"Yes, you were. But I think I understand what's going on, so I'm not angry about it. Sometimes this just happens." I could feel myself already getting mad again. They knew something and they weren't telling me. What did they know that they weren't telling me?

"Would you mind telling me what's going on with me?" Momma gave me a glare and I looked away. "Sorry. I mean, what is going on with me?" Momma sighed before answering.

"I think you might be…….." Momma looked like she was chocking on something, like the words were vile to say.

"I might be….?" Momma sighed again.

"Nessie. You remember that little talk that you and Carlisle and Emmett had last year right?" I thought back about what she could be talking about. There were a lot of conversations that I'd had with Emmett and Carlisle. It was hard to pinpoint just one.

"Which conversation?" Momma started rubbing her face.

"I'm so tempted to beg Carlisle to explain this to you."

"Why can't you talk to me about it?" Momma sighed.

"Because this is a hard thing to talk about with your child, especially taking into account that you're only two." I shrugged.

"Only in year's momma." Momma started laughing. I smiled at her while she laughed.

"True." She let out another small laugh before sighing and looking back at me. "Thanks for breaking the tension." I smiled back.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Momma shook her head.

"No. Just don't mouth off at me again, okay. Next time, I won't let you get away with just a slap. Your father was about ready to get his belt. Next time, I won't stop him." I nodded.

"He looked tempted." Momma giggled lightly again. Momma hugged me and I hugged her back. It felt good to not be weird with her anymore.

"I love you."

"I love you too momma." I waited until momma and I weren't hugging anymore before I asked my next Question. "So, momma, how long, exactly, will I not be allowed to hang out with Jacob? I don't think you guys ever said."

"I managed to get Edward to agree to no longer than three weeks. He was still pretty mad when he made the verdict. He wanted to span it out as long as two months." My eyes widened.

"That's not fair." Momma shrugged.

"Just be grateful that I was there to calm him down a bit, but it's still three weeks. He's already told Jacob this too." I sighed and looked at my bed sheets. Momma was giving me a smile. "Still love me?" I shrugged a little.

"I suppose I do." Momma caught the teasing tone in my voice and laughed lightly.

"As long as you still love me." I smiled. Momma kissed the top of my head before leaving me in my room. I continued reading All The Things They Carried and was able to finish it by the next hour.

The three weeks passed by unbearably slowly. I had nothing better to do than to read and reread books that were at the cottage and the house. I'd even resorted to looking through Carlisle's medical journals. If those things couldn't put me to sleep, then my insomnia was worse than I thought. After a week of bad sleep, I went to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle." He looked up from what he'd been reading.

"Yes, Nessie?" I walked a little closer to him.

"I can't sleep." Carlisle nodded.

"I know. Edward told me. And, truthfully Nessie, I think you're body's simply going through a lot of changes. And if Bella and I are right about what you're going through right now, then it's no wonder you're moody. It's all too common."

"And what is it that I'm going through?" I was getting annoyed again. Carlisle's face became thoughtful.

"Well, you see Renesmee, your body is going through a lot of changes, as I said. The age that this happens varies with every girl, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that it's happening already, seeing as you're pretty much thirteen physically."

"You're still not telling me what's going on." Carlisle chuckled.

"To put it medically, Renesmee, there's something in your brain called the Pituitary Glad which releases hormones called the Follicle-stimulating hormone and the Luteinizing hormone. The Follicle-stimulating hormone stimulates estrogen secretion and the maturing of the eggs. And when your eggs are mature, the Luteinizing hormone stimulates ovulation, which is when the eggs are released from the ovaries through the Fallopian tube where it waits to be fertilized by a single sperm cell.

"If that egg isn't fertilized, which it usually isn't, it has to be disposed of, as does the uterine wall, which is made up primarily of blood and mucus. The pituitary gland releases more hormones, such as estrogen and endorphins, to make it so that the uterine wall tears from the uterus and takes the egg with it. Now consequently, for a lot of woman, this process is uncomfortable and unpredictable. Symptoms for this feminine cycle varies from just moodiness to pain and discomfort that can interfere with their day.

"In your case, so far, it appears that the hormones are giving you more energy than your body needs and is making it harder for you to sleep. That doesn't happen to a lot of women. But I've been a doctor long enough to know that symptom exists. You're also experiencing mood swings, which is very common. Because the pituitary gland is so close to the hypothalamus, those hormones released by the pituitary gland effects the hypothalamus, since the hypothalamus controls the body's thirst, hunger and emotions."

Carlisle continued talking to me in his medical jargon. I had read one of his medical journals, but the one I read hadn't explained this. The one I read had explained bone marrow and blood disorders. And this was the same language he used when he'd explained this to me a few years ago. I didn't know what he was saying then, and I didn't know what he was talking about now. I hadn't even been listening to Carlisle when he'd explained it to me the first time. At the time, all I could think about was what Emmett had explained to me.

When Emmett had explained it to me, I had been horrified. While Carlisle was trying to explain this to me medically, all I could think of was what Emmett had said. I hadn't been able to look anyone in the face for weeks after that. Now Carlisle was explaining this to me, while I was actually listening, and I had no idea what he was talking about. He finally ended his little speech with an eighty seven lettered Latin/Greek word that I didn't understand, leaned a little closer to me with a hopeful look on his face.

"Do you understand, Nessie?" I looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Admitting that I hadn't understood a word he'd just said would mean another speech that might as well have been in Latin.

"Yes. I understand perfectly." Carlisle smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Excellent. Maybe this knowledge will help make you better able to handle it." I nodded my head, trying very hard to keep my face convincing.

"It sure will." Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"We're all happy to hear it." I forced a light laugh and left Carlisle's study. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle was rushing down saying that he needed to get to the hospital because they were in need of his medical expertise.

I spent the rest of the day just reading or sleeping. I wanted to talk to Jacob but daddy still had my phone. It took me forever to fall asleep that night and when I did, my head was killing me. I woke up the next morning with the same headache. And I had more wrong. I woke up with a headache, cramps in my lower stomach and soreness in my chest and back. I felt drowsy and nauseated.

I went to my bathroom and went about my morning routine. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and was about to take a shower. But I felt a strange pressure in my throat. I suddenly felt really dizzy and I almost fell. Suddenly, someone rushed into my bathroom and pulled my hair behind me and placed my head over the toilet. That pressure started to rush forward and out of my mouth. There was a disgusting taste in my mouth suddenly. I coughed a few times, whoever was behind me started rubbing my neck gently while still holding my hair.

"Are you feeling better now, Nessie?" It was momma. I suddenly realized daddy was close by. I was about to nod my head when the pressure was suddenly back and I threw up again. I coughed more and started sobbing.

"I'll call Carlisle." Daddy left the doorway and went to the other room to get his phone. I heard him dial a number and say hello to Carlisle. I threw up again and momma stayed next to me. After daddy finished talking to Carlisle, daddy came back to the bathroom and looked at momma. "He's on his way over."

Momma nodded and kept my head over the toilet in case I needed to vomit again. It took no time for Carlisle to get to the cottage. Everyone came with him, wanting to make sure that I was okay. Alice ran over to where I still was on the bathroom floor with Rosalie close behind her.

"Renesmee! Are you alright?" I heard Alice and Rosalie practically scream this at the same time. I only nodded my head. Carlisle pushed past Rosalie and Alice and asked momma to give him some room. He took me back to my room and grabbed a bucket from under the sink for me. I heard momma flush the toilet for me.

He placed me on my bed atop my bed sheets and got his bag and looked for whatever tools he needed. He took out a small flashlight and asked me to look straight ahead. Carlisle examined me for a few minutes. When he was done, he sighed.

"Nessie, have you been bleeding at all?" I shook my head. He nodded. "You will soon. I think you've been suffering from Pre-menstrual syndrome the past few days, a very bad case of it. And if your PMS was any indication, you're in for a miserable seven days. But maybe if you're lucky, it won't last very long. I've had patients whose menstrual cycles only end up lasting three days." I gave Carlisle a pained look.

"You mean I'll be like this for a few days?" Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid so, honey." Esme walked a little closer.

"Do you think Midol or anything like that will work?" Carlisle shrugged.

"It's worth trying, anything that will lesson her symptoms." Esme nodded and left the room to go to the house. Carlisle caressed my forehead and smiled. "You'll feel better soon, Nessie. This is all just part of growing up." I groaned and lay in bed. Emmett groaned too and left the room. Jasper smiled at me, but didn't say anything. I was glad. I didn't want anyone to say anything. My headache was only getting worse by the second.

Everyone was looking at me strange. Carlisle was giving me his 'doctor face' as I called it, which I expected. Rosalie, Alice, and momma were giving me looks that were both proud, but pitiful and apologetic at the same time. Jasper was simply smiling kindly at me. Emmett had a face like he was being tortured. And daddy was pinching his nose in denial.

Carlisle reached into his bag and got his cell phone out. He dialed a number and it ringed once. I could hear the other voice on the line.

_I'm at the store Carlisle. Is there anything else you need me to get?_ Carlisle nodded.

"You already got the Midol, I assume, right Esme?"

_Yes, I just picked it up. And I'm onto the next aisle. What should I get her? _I found it strange that Esme, who was a woman and remembered a great deal about this part of her life, would need to ask Carlisle what she needs to get me. Daddy chuckled without humor.

"Nessie, Esme went through this in a different time period. Woman used different things back then." I nodded my head. I really didn't want to continue on that topic. Daddy looked like he agreed with that.

"Nothing that says thick or scented. Just get something that has beginner on the package if you can find it. If they don't have it, just get something thin."

_There's a million brands. What should I get?_

"It doesn't really matter. Just don't get anything with wings. Those are a bit too complicated than I think Nessie can tolerate at the moment. And I don't want to risk blood getting onto her cloths because of them." Blood on my clothes? Daddy walked over to my bedside and put his hand on my head.

"Carlisle will explain it when he gets off the phone with Esme, okay honey." I saw Carlisle look at me, but it was brief.

"You know as well as I do how hard it is to get blood out of cloths. Menstrual blood isn't that much easier."

_Alright. I found something good. Should I buy some tampons too?_ I felt daddy shudder at the word.

"No, no, don't get those. It's enough we have to teach her how to use pads. Tampons are a little more than we really want to get into." I heard Emmett groan 'oh god' to himself.

_But they're less messy and she won't feel sticky._ I heard Emmett again. This time his words were, 'oh come on'. His voice was pained. I was getting annoyed. I was the one in pain at the moment. What did he have to complain about?

"True, Esme. But she's a bit young to use it. She doesn't know how to insert it, so it would only be that much more uncomfortable for her." 'Stop saying things' I heard Emmett say. Anger level rising. Jasper spoke.

"Emmett, shut up. You're making her angry."

"Oh lordy lord, don't get Nessie angry." He made a fake trembling sound that made me even angrier. Pain or not, I still could slap him. Daddy chuckled lightly at my thoughts. Jasper rolled his eyes. Carlisle spoke this time after hanging up his phone.

"Emmett, how many menstrual and/or pregnant women have you dealt with in your life?" Daddy answered for Emmett, his voice proudly criticizing.

"Not many." Carlisle continued as if it was Emmett who had answered him.

"Well, I deal with them every day. And I can assure you that an angry woman with that many hormones going at once isn't the least bit amusing or anything to mock." Emmett answered this time.

"I have dealt with a few women in that condition. I simply don't remember because the only women I'd ever experienced that with were my mom and my girlfriend at the time. And for the record, Carlisle, you've never experienced this first hand. Esme was never pregnant or had a period while she was with you." Carlisle had a small laugh.

"You forget that I treated her broken leg when she was sixteen and human."

"And that means what?" Carlisle shook his head and sighed.

"Emmett, when a woman is going through this sort of thing, her body is…." Emmett interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it." I heard Emmett get up from where he was on the couch in the living room and walk out of the house and start running for the house.

Everyone else stayed with me at the cottage to keep an eye on me. While waiting for Esme, Carlisle explained this to me, in non-medical jargon this time. I finally got what he was saying.

"So I'll bleed for five days and not die?" Carlisle laughed lightly.

"Women are the only ones who can do it." Esme finally got back with the things that Carlisle had asked her to get. I saw a purple box with flowers and paper things on the front that said Kortex above it. There was another box that had a similar paper looking thing but it was long and thin and had Tampex as the title, along with the box that said Midol. Carlisle looked at Esme.

"Why did you get tampons?" Esme shrugged.

"You never know, she might prefer these. We'll just keep these around if she ever decides she'd rather use tampons over pads or even a combination of both if the flow is heavy." Carlisle sighed.

"It couldn't hurt I suppose." I sat up from bed and reached out slightly.

"Can I see them?" Esme nodded and brought me the two boxes with the paper things on them. I looked at the box that said Kortex and read the directions. It looked simple enough. All I needed to do was place the sticky part on my underwear and let it sit there. That didn't sound too uncomfortable.

I put that box on my nightstand next to my bed and turned my attention the other box that said Tampex. The first thing I saw were the size categories and what color represented them. Yellow represented regular and the box was marked as being such. I searched the box for directions but they weren't on the box.

"The directions are inside the box, Nessie." I heard daddy say this. I found the opening to the box and tore open the boxes folds. When it was open, I saw rows of long skinny things that were all covered in a packaging. I saw a little pamphlet thing off to the side of the box and took that out.

I opened it up and looked for the directions. It took long enough. This had such a detailed showing of female anatomy and such. When I did find the directions, they were in slightly bolded letters in English, Spanish, and French. When I started reading what it was I had to do, I didn't know what it was saying at first. I didn't know what a vagina was, that is, until I looked at the anatomy sheet again. My eyes widened and daddy sighed.

"I've got to do what?" Carlisle interjected.

"You don't have to use those, Nessie. You can just use pads. I think they might be more comfortable for you right now." I nodded my head before stuffing the directions back into the side of the box. I went into the bathroom to put the pad on. I didn't see any of the blood that Carlisle had spoken about, but I felt the cramps that supposedly meant it was coming. I came back into my room and went straight to bed.

Daddy left the room for a moment after that and I heard him walk into his and momma's room. I heard him open a drawer and pull something out. When he walked back into my room, what he had retrieved was suddenly in my lap. It was my cell phone.

"I'll let you text Jacob and let him know you're not feeling well. I'll take the phone back in an hour." With that, daddy nodded his head in the direction outside my room, telling everyone to leave my room and let me be alone. Everyone followed after daddy and walked out. I found Jacob's number in seconds and prepared to text.

_How's work, Jacob?_ My cramps were getting really bad. Daddy came in and brought me a glass of water.

"Take two Midol and see if it makes you feel better." I nodded my head and took the two Midol that he handed me. When I'd done that, he put the glass of water on my bedside counter and left. My phone vibrated.

_Nessie? You got your phone back? Holy crap, it's been weeks. Works been decent. But you brightened up my day._ I smiled at that last part and prepared another text.

_That's good to know. But, sadly, I'm not getting my phone back yet. Daddy gave me my phone so I could let you know that I'm not feeling well._ I didn't wait very long before I got a response to that.

_Wait, you're sick?! What's wrong, hun? _ I blushed at the nickname and felt extremely happy suddenly. That happiness was tarnished when I got a wave of cramping pain in my lower abdomen.

_My head is pounding, I'm having really bad cramps in my lower abdomen, my back hurts, I'm nauseous, I'm blotted and to top it off, my mood swings haven't improved in the slightest._ I waited a little longer for an answer to that one. I had expected Jacob to be really concerned and promising to come see me when he could.

_Oh. Wow. That sucks._ I could suddenly feel my temper boiling.

_What do you mean 'that sucks'? Why are you so calm all of a sudden?_ I waited a few minutes for a response.

_I don't really know what else to say Nessie. This is a girl kind of thing. I'm a bit out of my league._

_Out of your league how? Haven't you ever been sick before?_ I waited a few minutes before I got an answer.

_Nessie, what I went through and what you're going through right now are two completely different things. That stuff doesn't happen to guys. When we go through puberty, were grow more hair, our voices crack until it gets deeper and we go through a growth spurt and start discovering that we're attracted to girls._ I sighed.

_And how is that similar to what I'm going through?_ I waited a moment.

_It's similar because it's puberty. Unless you're telling me that a half vampire somehow caught the flu._ I couldn't help but laugh lightly at that.

_Fine. Since you don't care.._ I sent the message as was. I giggled, anticipating his response. I answered when my phone vibrated.

_Don't twist my words, Nessie, I do care. But seriously, the only thing I can think of to help is what Paul does for my sister. But seeing as you don't like ice cream or any sweets of any kind, I'm at a loss here._ I giggled again.

_You could always bring me some donated blood. And make it type AB. It's sweeter._ I heard everyone in the other room laugh lightly at my morbid joke. It was a minute before I got an answer.

_Very funny, Nessie._ I giggled and daddy came back into my room. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll take back the phone now." I sighed and gave it back to daddy. "AB blood's sweeter, huh?" I smiled and shrugged. "I'll remember that." We shared a quick laugh and daddy left my room with my phone. I sighed again and went to my bookshelf to find something else to read.

I had a lots and lots of books, both new and classics, filling the tall bookshelf in my room and the living room. But I never really read them. I've read several Shakespearian plays and sonnets, but those were with momma and/or daddy. In fact, Taming of the Shrew was one of my first Shakespeares. It was also one of my favorites.

I finally settled on Angels and Demons. I had always seen it on our bookshelves in both the cottage and at the house and daddy always insisted that it was an excellent book that was thrilling to read and exceptionally written. He said similar things about The Da Vinci Code, though he wasn't quite as passionate about that one as he was for the other.

I had never really wanted to read it. Daddy had admitted to me that the first several chapters were dry, but that they were interesting. I figured if there was a time I would give it a chance, now would be the time. I got through the first twenty chapters and was getting bored out of my mind. The only interesting things that I'd read were the murder, murder scene, and the murderer himself. And the murderer infuriated me. He was unstable in more ways than could be counted and he was an extremely perverse man.

Daddy was right though. Once I got to the part when we found out the Cardinals had been kidnapped, it got good. Then it started getting great. I was getting engrossed in it. I wasn't paying any attention to anything around me. I was only reading. I got to the part of the book when they found the murder when he was about to drown the Cardinal. I smelled the air and was taken by surprise to notice it was Jacob's scent. I looked up.

He smiled at me when I gave him eye contact. He was holding a TV with a VCR and DVD player attached to it. He also dragged in a small TV stand and set everything up so that it was facing my bed. When he'd set everything up and gotten all the needed wires hocked up, he left my room for a minute and came back with a large box of movies. I saw the movies in the box and realized that I didn't recognize them as movies that Jacob had at home.

"Did you just get these?" Jacob shook his head.

"Nope. They're Billy's movies. He really likes B-rated horror movies and would always buy one when he saw one." I crawled to the end of my bed so I could look at the contents of the box better. "How're you feeling?" I shrugged.

"I've started feeling better after having the Midol. I'm not as bad as far as cramps, headache and backache are concerned. I'm just glad I'm not feeling nauseous or blotted anymore." Jacob smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. And I did bring you a yummy jar of sauerkraut." I let out a small cheer as he handed me the jar of sauerkraut. He handed me a plastic fork and I let myself at it. Jacob sat next to me on my bed after I took my first small bite of sauerkraut and brought the box of movies to me. I looked at the options and they looked pretty stupid. "So what do you want to watch first?" I looked at him.

"First?" Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, first. I think we should watch this. This movie is hysterical." He showed me a VHS tape which had two men on the cover, the one in front holding a gun and a small house in the left bottom corner. I read the title.

"From Dusk Till Dawn?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. It's a B-rated vampire movie. Also known as a really really cheesy. It's great." I giggled at his expression.

"Sure, why not." Jacob smiled wider and went to the TV and put the VHS in. He pressed play and sat next to me on my bed. He laid back and rested his back and head against my headboard. I scooted back and joined him with his arm keeping me warm and my head resting on my nook. He had a fork of his own and joined me in nibbling on the sauerkraut. "You must love this movie." Jacob chuckled.

"This movie's terrible. It's just really fun to make fun of." I was already kind of iffy about the movie from the beginning. And as the movie progressed, it just seemed to get worse and worse. And I had never seen so many naked women in my life. The final nail in the movie's coffin was when all the bartenders and dancers turned themselves into 'vampires'.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob laughed.

"It's a vampire."

"That's not a vampire. That's a cannibalistic mutation that just happens to drink blood and can make themselves look human. I haven't met a single vampire in my whole life that was ever that unbearably ugly." Jacob was still laughing while I was going on my little mini-rant.

"That's why vampire movies are usually B-rated movies. It's because they usually suck. Hell, at least this makes some sense. You should watch Queen of the Damned. That movie made no sense from beginning to end. All I got was that Lestate wanted to be a singer and the Queen was a psychopathic power hungry bitch."

"Then why watch them?"

"Because they're the best group movies. They're so bad that you need friends to watch it with you so you can make fun of it together." And that we did. I took the opportunity to make fun of every little tidbit I could. And by the time the movie was done, I was surprised to find I had fun. "So what did you think?"

"It was so bad it was good." Jacob chuckled.

"I kind of want to show you Grindhouse now." I gave him a questioning look. I put the now half empty jar of sauerkraut on my bed stand and I looked through the box and found what he was talking about. It had two movies to it. Death Proof and Planet Terror.

"And is Death Proof and Planet Terror any good."

"We aren't wasting any time on Death Proof. The whole first half of the movie is pretty much going over all their love lives. Planet Terror, on the other hand, is funny and meant to be. It's pretty much making fun of all Zombie movies. It's great." I pulled out a handful of movies that all had the same names: Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elmstreet.

"What about these." Jacob looked at what I was talking about and shrugged.

"I don't know. Those are pretty predictable. I mean, if you see them having sex or if you see their boobs, then that means they're going to die. It takes away all the suspense." I gave Jacob a weird look, but otherwise said nothing. I looked through the box and found an endless array of B-rated movies that all looked cornier than the one before. There were werewolf movies, vampire movies, zombie movies, a combination of the three, everything one could imagine.

"What year are these all from?" Jacob came back over and was about to take Grindhouse.

"Mostly the eighties and early nineties. Grindhouse was from 2007." He took that and went to the TV to put it into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and sat back down on my bed. I scooted to the headboard and sat back next to him, resting my head back on my nook. Jacob grabbed the jar of sauerkraut and brought it back to me, with my fork, and we started nibbling at it again.

This movie was much better than the other movie. It was corny, as Jacob had promised, but intentionally so, which made the movie funny. I had to laugh when the main female character was complaining about having no leg when a guy with no head is running past her room. I love ironic humor.

Jacob and I were watching the movie, laughing at some parts and ranting about parts that were cut out. Particularly the part of the movie where the two main characters were having a love scene which was interrupted by a need to change the slides and then the movie skipping so far ahead that you weren't sure what had happened. The movie was incredibly corny and stupid and it was possibly the best zombie movie ever.

"I want to show you the fake previews. They're to die for." Jacob said after the movie was over. He went back to the main menu and went to the fake previews that he was telling me about. The first one was called Machete. I watched the preview intently, laughing at a few parts.

"They just fucked with the wrong Mexican?" Jacob patted my head in fake punishment. I was still laughing at the line though.

"Nessie, shame on you." Jacob was laughing with me. The next preview was The Werewolf Women of the SS.

"Oh god, this is so corny." Jacob and I were laughing.

"That's the point. It's supposed to be stupid." We laughed even harder at Don't.

"If you're planning on doing anything at all, Don't." Jacob and I laughed at my joke. We laughed even harder when we got to the Thanksgiving preview. At least, Jacob was. I stopped laughing at the ending scene of the preview when the cheerleader who was stripping on the trampoline had landed in a slip on the murderer's blade. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"That was horrible." Jacob started laughing and was laughing harder when I put my hands between my legs defensively. "That was painful even to watch." Jacob forced words through his laughter.

"Well, Nessie. If you ever want to kick a guy in the crotch, keep that little scene in mind. That's pretty much how that feels." I shuddered. I couldn't believe he was still laughing. I couldn't believe I was starting to laugh too.

"That's so bad." I forced my words through my laughter. We were laughing long after the previews were done. I did find it strange that I didn't hear daddy outside. "Where's momma and daddy?" Jacob finished his laugh and answered, still smiling.

"I convinced them to go out hunting." I giggled again.

"How did you convince them to do that? There's no way daddy agreed to let you show me these." Jacob chuckled.

"He didn't. Bella said it was okay. She said that you needed me right now to make you feel better, so Edward begrudgingly let it go." I giggled. "He's going to have a few things to say to me when he gets back."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Jacob and I watched movie after bad movie, just making fun of them. He helped me forget about the cramping and the headache. And the warmth from his body was a great way to soothe pain. His heartbeat made my headache go away. I still felt really gross. I was glad that Carlisle made me put on a pad earlier. I shuddered to think what was going on.

I started getting tired, but still laughed with Jacob at the ridiculousness of all the movies. He showed me a movie called Crosshairs and told me the story behind it. He, momma and someone she knew named Mike had gone to see this movie. There was supposed to be a lot more people but everyone backed out. He said that was also the night he fazed for the first time.

"What was it like? To faze I mean." Jacob shrugged.

"It was scary at first. I didn't know what was happening and I'd almost hurt Billy. And when I started hearing voices in my head, I got even more freaked out. I didn't calm down until I finally realized who was talking to me. It wasn't scary anymore after a few hours. I just needed to get used to it. But what made it hard was that I wasn't allowed to tell Bella about it." I already knew this was going in a direction I didn't want it to go. I cut him off.

"It's good she knows now at least." Jacob, I suspect, sensed the agitation in my voice and stopped talking. Normally I would never let him know that his and momma's relationship bothered me, but today wasn't a good day for me. The arm that Jacob had around me hugged me closer and he kissed the top of my head. He didn't say anything.

Whenever a movie was done, Jacob would ask me what I thought about it and we would make fun of it a little more before Jacob changed the movie. Most of them were zombie and vampire movies. I started getting really tired. Jacob's heartbeat and warmth was making me tired. I ended up falling asleep half way through Dawn of the Dead.

**JPOV**

I looked away from the carnage of the movie to Nessie when I heard her steady breathing. Her face was calm at last. Edward had told me she was hurting. I had never felt more helpless. I knew how bad a woman's period could get. Carlisle had even mentioned to Edward, shortly after I'd arrived, that if her periods continued to be this bad, he would have to see about prescribing her a birth control pill so her periods could be regulated and the pain not be as bad. Nessie. My little Renesmee. On the pill. It was strange to think about.

This was all happening so fast. She had just turned two years old and she already had the body of a thirteen year old girl and was getting her period just like any pre-teen. I just hoped she wouldn't go through that awful faze that a lot of teenage girls go through. She was so sweet and kind hearted. I didn't want that to change when she started wanting to 'test her boundaries' and 'express her individuality'.

Something else astonishing had occurred to me. She's becoming a woman. That meant that she would be…..'developing'. Right now, she was adorable and beautiful, but she was still flat as a board and not very curvy. That would change, and it would change fast. Men…teenage boys would start noticing her like that. The guy that had hit on her at the Slipknot concert last year had thought she was a teenager from behind, yes. But when he saw her from the front, he realized how old she actually was. Or how old she looked. That wouldn't happen anymore.

They would see her, be attracted to her, and try to get her attention, whatever it was they wanted her for. The more I thought about it, the more the thought angered and scared me. What if she liked one of those guys? What if she chose one of them over me? It had been hard enough with Bella. I could never do that. Not again. I just can't. What I have with Nessie is different from what I had with Bella. If I lost Nessie, even if it was simply to something like another man, I could never live through that.

She was changing. I had noticed those changes. Her voice was getting deeper. It had gone from a sweet high soprano to a smooth, even sensuous alto. She had a voice that any Victoria's Secret model or singer would give their very souls for. She had been getting taller. She was already five foot one, and still growing. I had noticed all these changes in her, but I'd never given them much thought until now. And she had been changing emotionally too. She was becoming an adult.

I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for her to be so grown up. As she was, she was mine and I was hers. She had no one in her life to compare me to or anyone that could make her second guess how she felt about me. But once Edward decided she was close enough to the end of her growth spurt and he started sending her to school like she wanted, that would change. Even in a small town like Forks, there were plenty of guys to choose from and Nessie was beautiful and sweet enough that she could easily have anyone she wanted.

I felt myself getting sick to my stomach the more I thought about it. No. I wouldn't lose her. I couldn't lose her. Not to anyone. I wouldn't go through that again. This time, the pain would be far worse. I wouldn't be able to handle it, even if I ran away and lived my life as a wolf. I just couldn't do it.

I watched Nessie sleep. Her head was rested on my shoulder. Her nook. The spot she had claimed when she was mere minutes old. I still didn't have romantic feelings for her yet, but I knew I would someday. Someday, this big brotherly love that I had for her right now would turn into a love that was much stronger. A passionate love. It would happen that way. I needed it to. I heard the front door to the cottage open.

"Jacob, come out here." It was Edward and Bella. I sighed heavily. I knew what was coming. Edward was still mad from earlier about me showing her all those vampire movies. And I was certain that the things I had been thinking about didn't make him any less angry at me. I gently tucked Nessie to bed and kissed the top of her head before I left Nessie's room and went to the living room of the cottage to face Edward. He was standing in front of the fire place facing me when I got in there.

"Okay, Edward, I know that a few of those movies were a little graphic." Edward interrupted me.

"A little graphic? For god's sake Jacob, Grindhouse? Are you out of your mind?" He wasn't yelling. He was only giving me a very stern, agitated tone. Bella stepped in.

"What all did you show her Jacob?" Her voice, at least, wasn't nearly as angry. Simply inconvenienced possibly. And curious.

"We watched b-rated zombie movies. Crosshairs was one of them." Bella rolled her eyes, then I saw her smirk slightly at the memory behind it I'm sure.

"And what did she think of that?" I smiled.

"She thought the acting and props were poorly done and that the plot, or lack thereof, was predictable and dull. She thought the movie was funny." Bella laughed slightly under her breath and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Fantastic." I smirked a little despite the situation. I had come to find it oddly entertaining to annoy Edward. "I'm glad you get pleasure from my hatred of you." He said sarcastically. I chuckled lightly.

"Oh come on, Edward, you don't hate me. You think I'm annoying maybe. But you don't hate me." Edward rolled his eyes. He changed the subject.

"So was Nessie feeling any better with the Midol?" I let my face become serious.

"She said she felt better. Her headache and body pain wasn't as bad and she wasn't feeling fatigued or blotted anymore." Edward nodded his head.

"Good to know. Hopefully, we won't need to put her on the pill after all." I was ready to end the conversation with that. Mentioning that only made me think about the other stuff again.

"I'll get going." Edward stopped me.

"Jacob, you're not the only one this is hard for."

"I never said I was."

"Jacob, she's only two. She's already grown so much. How do you think I feel knowing that boys are going to start noticing her? How do you think I'll feel when she's only four or five and already brining boys home for me to meet?" I shuttered again. I was getting angry. I didn't want to think of Nessie being with some teenage pothead with no future in a small town. "You think I do?"

"Edward, I don't want to talk about this." I felt Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob, you know that if there's anyone that I would be comfortable with my daughter being with, it would be you. I know you, and I know her. I honestly believe that you're the only one who can truly make her happy. You have nothing to worry about."

"Don't I?" The room was silent for a moment. The only sounds were my heartbeat and Nessie's. I was the one to eventually talk again. "I'll be back tomorrow. Unless you have any objections, Edward?" I know Edward heard the sarcasm in my voice. I think he just chose to ignore it. He didn't respond. "Then I'll be back tomorrow."

I left the cottage after that. I needed to run. I needed to get all this off of my chest and get it out of my system by going strictly by instinct for a few hours. When I had fazed, everyone started talking to me at once. They read what had happened and became as shocked as I had been. I told them all that I needed to be alone, that I would help them if they needed me, but to leave me alone aside from that. I ran through the woods, trying not to think about it, even though it was all I could think about.


	20. Pink Angel Wings

Pink Angel Wings

As Carlisle had promised, I only ended up suffering for about three and a half days. And by the second day, I was surprised to find that it didn't hurt anymore, so that was something I was comforted by slightly. I did try using a tampon like Esme had suggested, just so I know which I prefer. Despite the initial discomfort, after a few minutes, I had completely forgotten about it and didn't notice it at all. And the sticky feeling wasn't there anymore. It was like it wasn't even there.

When I had tried to tell Jacob about this, he just shuttered and told me he wasn't the one to talk to about it. After it had passed, everything was back to normal. I wasn't moody or in pain anymore and I didn't feel dirty all the time. I had gone back to normal. After a few weeks, it happened again, but this time, I was better able to handle it because I knew what to expect. And when I called Jacob to let him know I was sick again, he came back with the TV, VCR and DVD player, and the box full of crappy B-rated movies that we would spend hours making fun of.

When Jacob turned twenty, I forced him to go do something to celebrate. We ended up going to Seattle for a movie. It was one of those movies, I realized, that no one ever paid attention to because it was a date horror movie. Jacob and I were the only ones in the theatre who weren't making out the whole time. We sat in the back and made fun of the movie and how unrealistic the graphics were. Jacob even taught me how to shoot molt balls at people and make sure it stuck to their hair. It was great. Enduring the disgusting taste of the molt balls was well worth it.

At Christmas, everyone was proud to know that I was growing. Grandpa, on the other hand, was first extremely shocked, then didn't want to hear about it anymore. Like Jacob, he had said this was something he didn't want to be spoken to about. I told the Denalis about what Jacob and I had started doing whenever I was sick. They said they wanted to see the vampire movies with us. That night, we had spent hours watching every b-rated vampire movie that Billy had and laughed at them. And, like me, they really got a kick out of From Dusk Till Dawn and 30 Days of Night. Garret had really gotten into 30 Days of Night.

"Oh no, my ex-husband is dead." He said when the main character was killed by the sunlight. We all laughed at the morbid joke. Garret brought his face closer to Kate. "Maybe we should try that." Kate smacked Garret's arm.

"Garret, shut up." She said this with a smile on her face.

"No, seriously, Kate. There's enough secluded towns in Alaska that if anything were to happen to one of them, no one would be the wiser, not even the Volturi." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Garret, shut up." Everyone laughed and Garret never brought up the idea of attacking a small town in Alaska again.

Carlisle and daddy were thrilled to death that Carlisle wouldn't need to put me on the pill. Midol seemed to work on me just fine and got rid of the bulk of all my symptoms. I continued to grow over the next few months. I seemed to be going through another major growth spurt. In only a month, I had gone from five one to five four. Carlisle was shocked and so was everyone else. I still looked like I was no older than fourteen now, but I looked a lot older than I really was. Carlisle had called Nahuel in hopes of being sure that this was all right.

Nahuel, like every other man aside from Carlisle that heard this, sounded awkward and uncomfortable with the subject. Carlisle said that he would send plane tickets for Nahuel and his aunt to come and have a talk with them. Nahuel didn't end up coming. He had sent over his sisters, Atzi, Yaretzi and Citclali. Carlisle and daddy were, of course, shocked at first to see them, but were still happy to welcome them to our home.

Like their brother, they were very beautiful but they didn't look like Nahuel. I assume they look like their mothers. Citclali was full figured and flawless. Her figure reminded me of Marilyn Monroe but her hips weren't quite as wide. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was an ashy black. Her face, though very beautiful, was in a constant critical look.

Yaretzi was very innocent looking. Her eyes were also a dark brown color and her hair reminded me of mink. She was much more slender than her two sisters, not nearly as full figured. She had a shape, but it was much more subtle and sweet looking. She was also taller than both her sisters. And she had legs that seemed to go on forever.

Atzi looked like Citclali, but with a different face. Her jaw was slightly squared. It reminded me of Jodi Foster. Her eyes were almost black and her hair was black with natural brown highlights throughout her hair. Her nose was straight and pointy, but in a way that suited her face. It was also a long set nose that stopped shortly before reaching her mouth. She was also slightly paler than her sisters. I wondered if maybe her mother was or was part Portuguese. All three of them had the same full lips and had the same ears and same shaped eyes. I suppose these are traits they all got from their father.

"Welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies. Nahuel has told us a lot about you." Carlisle was kind and polite to them when they had arrived. Atzi was polite, and had a kind, open smile with teeth like pearls. Yaretzi looked extremely shy and often had her head down. She looked like she would be a really pleasant person to know if you could get her to talk. Citclali, on the other hand, was very rude and judgmental. She was the oldest of the three. Atzi, who was the youngest of the three sisters, did the bulk of the talking. Her heavy Brazilian accent was lovely. She had a soprano voice that was sophisticated and flawless.

"Thank you for welcoming us." Citclali nodded her head at her sister's words. Yaretzi smiled sweetly, then put her head back down. Carlisle gestured for them to follow him inside.

"Please, come in. May I offer you girls anything to eat or drink?" Citclali spoke this time. Her voice was close to the same tone as Atzi's, though hers was slightly deeper. Her accent was just as heavy. But when she spoke, her tone was sarcastic and cruel.

"Some blood would be nice. We haven't fed since we left." Atzi smacked Citclali's arm.

"Não seja descortês, irmã. São convidados em sua casa." She was telling Citclali not to be rude. I didn't know why Citclali disliked me, but I knew daddy would tell me later.

"Por que? Nosso pai foi matado por causa de ela!" They blamed me for their father's death. I hadn't even known he was dead. Nahuel had never informed us of this and daddy never voiced it to everyone. Daddy interjected. His tone was defensive and stern.

"With all due respect, ladies, your father's death has nothing to do with my daughter. The Volturi made the decision based on Nahuel's testimony." Both women looked shocked that daddy understood what they were saying. Atzi recovered herself and kept her voice clam and polite. Yaretzi didn't seem surprised that daddy understood Portuguese.

"We know that, Mr. Cullen. My sister is simply vengeful about our father's death and is eager to point fingers. Please do forgive her rudeness." Daddy looked at them both for a moment before nodding that they were forgiven. Carlisle sighed in relief and continued them inside. Yaretzi surprised me by saying something. Her voice was very quiet. A human would never be able to hear her. Her voice was also a sweet soprano that was almost childish and fearful.

"Actually, Mr. Cullen, something sweet would be lovely." Carlisle gave her a polite, but questioning smile. Citclali just rolled her eyes. Yaretzi seemed to blush. She started poking her forefingers together as a nervous habit. "I just like sweet things is all." Citclali commented.

"That's for sure. You would make yourself fat off of sugarcane if we would let you." Yaretzi put her head back down shyly and didn't say anything in response. She actually looked apologetic. Atzi smacked Citclali's arm again and gave her a warning look.

"Silêncio!" Citclali snarled at Atzi and then looked away. Atzi turned back to Carlisle and smiled.

"Yaretzi would be happy with sugar. Citclali and I do not require anything." Carlisle smiled and looked back at Esme, who ran into the kitchen and brought back a small cup of sugar. Yaretzi smiled back sweetly and thanked Esme for the sugar. Then she started eating it slowly by licking the tip of her finger and dipping it in the sugar. Atzi was also sure to inform Carlisle that they didn't plan to stay any longer than was necessary and would most likely be leaving by tonight. Carlisle kindly asked that they wait until they were out of Washington before they hunted and they agreed.

"I'm sorry to call for you to come here. We were only hoping that you might be willing to inform us of a few things." Citclali rolled her eyes and Atzi remained calm and polite. Her face even became amused. Yaretzi just paid attention to her small cup of sugar.

"Yes. Nahuel told us your reasoning for asking him to come. Silly boy didn't want to talk about such things, so he asked us to come in his place. What is it that you're unsure of? Renesmee looks to be growing just fine." Carlisle smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say so. It's just that she's going through another growth spurt. We wanted to be sure that this wasn't something to be worried about." Atzi smiled and laughed lightly.

"Nothing at all. This happened to all of us. When we were little, we grew through our toddler years very quickly and our growing slowed significantly after that. But once we all started going through our feminine changes, we went through another little growth spurt. I mean, goodness, Yaretzi was a tiny little thing at one point. But when she started maturing, the girl started growing like a weed. She didn't stop growing in height until she was five eight. Citclali and I only grew to five six." Carlisle nodded his head.

"And did you continue maturing after you'd reached your maximum height?" Atzi shrugged.

"It depends. Citclali stopped growing in height when she was seven. But she had reached her body's current figure by the time she was four. Yaretzi and I were the opposite. We were both slim as bean polls until our last years. But Yaretzi remained on the slimmer side." Carlisle smiled and nodded politely, then his face became slightly cautious, but remained as polite and kind as possible.

"Forgive my asking, but have either of you had any children?" Atzi smiled.

"Yaretzi had a son a few years ago. He's full grown now." Carlisle's face became surprised.

"So your children will grow at your rate?" Atzi shrugged again.

"His father is a vampire, so we aren't sure. Like Nahuel, he's venomous. But as Nahuel said, we aren't quite sure if that's simply random or if it's because he has more vampire in him than the rest of us. We suspect that the more human, the slower they grow, but we honestly don't know." Carlisle smiled, then looked at Yaretzi, who was still nibbling on her sugar.

"What is your son's name, if I may?" Yaretzi seemed surprised to be spoken to. But when she looked up, she smiled when her son was mentioned. She still looked incredibly shy and her voice was still quiet as the wind, but she sounded a lot happier. Her heavy accent was harder to understand with her voice being so quiet.

"My son's name is Marcelo. He's twelve now. He still travels with us." Carlisle continued, seeing as this topic seemed to make her happy.

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Does his father travel with you as well?" She nodded.

"Yes, he does."

"And what is his name?"

"His name is Rafael."

"And is he native to Brazil like you and your sisters?" Yaretzi shook her head. She looked baffled to be asked so many questions.

"He's actually Portuguese. He came to Brazil in the forties during World War 2." Carlisle smiled pleasantly.

"And when did you two meet?" Yaretzi smiled.

"We met fifteen years ago in Brasilia." Citclali commented.

"And, of course, he does all the talking in that relationship." Atzi slapped Citclali's arm again, and Citclali remained quiet. I was curious, so I thought I'd ask.

"How did you two meet?" Yaretzi looked surprised that I cared, but then smiled sweetly at me and blushed.

"It's silly really."

"No really. I'm curious." She smiled again and stared at her half eaten cup of sugar. She had a wide smile her face.

"We met one night when I was in a sugarcane field. I wanted some sugarcane and I didn't have any money to get some, so I was stealing it from the farm. He was there hunting the early morning farmers. He was about to attack me, but then he realized that I wasn't exactly human, but I wasn't a vampire either. He was curious about me, so he started asking me questions about myself. I did answer him when I was finally able to calm down from the shock of him running up to me. We found that we had pleasant conversation and before we parted, he said that he hoped we would see each other again. A few months later, we ran into each other in Araguaina and started talking again." I smiled.

"When did he decide to join your coven?" Yaretzi answered after another nibble of sugar.

"He didn't officially join our coven until after father died. He would come and go and was always close by, especially once Marcelo came along, but not actually a part of the coven itself. My father didn't like him."

"Why not?" Yaretzi shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, honestly. I think it might have had something to do with Rafael's history." I gave her a questioning look.

"What difference would that make?" Yaretzi smiled and laughed lightly. Like her voice, her laugh was light and almost soundless like air.

"Rafael was born in seventeen forty eight and had been closely related to Portuguese royalty. If I recall correctly, he said that his father had been a second cousin to the royal family and had been a Duke or a Count. Rafael is always very proper and has a very high and mighty stature to him. I think father was always under the impression that Rafael was arrogant and thought he was better than the rest of us because of his breading."

"When was he changed?" Yaretzi continued to look shocked that I was asking her questions.

"He said it was seventeen seventy. So he was twenty two when he was changed. His carriage had been attacked by vampires when he and his fiancé at the time were riding back to Portugal from Spain. He and his fiancé managed to survive because the vampire was more interested in the drivers."

"His fiancé?" Yaretzi nodded.

"Her name was Estela. She was from Spain. I don't remember what she was, I don't think Rafael ever told me. They had never been very fond of one another when they were human and weren't thrilled about getting married, but they stayed together a few years after they were changed. But I think they simply got sick of each other and parted. He said that when they went their separate ways, she made her way back to Spain and Rafael stayed in Portugal until World War 2." Citclali made her comment and her tone was rude and sarcastic as it had been for most of the time she was with us.

"My god, you're being unusually talkative today." Yaretzi held her head down again and was staring, ashamed, at her little cup of sugar. Atzi slapped Citclali's arm again and told her to shut up. I suspect that Citclali is the main factor of Yaretzi's usual near dead silence. It was so strange. Citclali and Atzi's roles seemed flipped. Atzi was the youngest, and yet she seemed to be the one in charge. Citclali seemed to be very insistent in gaining back that role, but never went very far to try and get it back.

For several hours, Carlisle spoke to Atzi about what we should expect in future years and would often ask what Marcelo was like and how his growth differed from theirs. Apparently, Marcelo grew a little faster than Nahuel and the others. He had reached his full maturity by the time he was four. Human food made him sick, his skin sparkled more in the sun, so he couldn't be in sunlight, and his eyes changed colors from black to red like his father's.

As promised, when the conversation was over, they left and made their way back home. I hoped that I would get to see Yaretzi again one day. I think she and I could be friends if she opened up to me. Jacob had work and patrol that day, so I hadn't gotten to see him. I did get to text him before he went on patrol at least. I wished him a good patrol and he wished me goodnight and promised he'd see me the next day.

The next few months were pretty repetitive. Claire and I had hung out for a few hours one day after one of her school days. I let her play with my hair and we played Candyland for a few hours. Jacob joined for a few minutes when he came over to the house. He asked daddy if I could spend the night at his place since he needed to drop Claire off home and daddy said it was okay.

We did the usual things we did. I made Jacob some dinner and we watched movies. He even took me out for some late night hunting that night. I brought down an eighteen point buck and felt better when I had drained it. Jacob and I had slept in the woods that night. His fur was so warm and, like always, his heartbeat was enough to put me to sleep with pleasant dreams. I had petted Jacob and scratched behind his ear until I'd fallen asleep. He seemed to purr when I scratched behind his ear. It was a calming sound that always added to the effect his heartbeat had.

The next few months went by. I started noticing more changes to my body. I was becoming curvy, I noticed. I suddenly had hips and my waist had a definition. It was subtle, but still there. And I thought my butt was getting bigger, which scared me to death. I had thought I might be getting fat. I knew I couldn't ask anyone in my family about that, so I asked Emily. She just laughed when I had voiced my concern.

"Oh, Nessie," She had said, "You're not getting fat, silly. You're just growing. You're getting a figure. That's good. Nothing to worry about."

I asked Jacob if it was okay and he just stared at me with shocked eyes and started blushing profusely for some reason. I had asked a second time when he didn't answer me right away and he just kept blushing.

"I don't think I'm really in a position to say, Nessie." That was all he had said and I knew I wasn't going to get anymore out of him, so I let it go.

It was summer now. I woke up from bed and looked at the clock. It was noon. I sighed. Daddy had been getting on my case about my sleeping habits. He said that pretty soon, he was planning to make me set my alarm. And I knew that daddy was never one to go back on his word. I stretched and yawned as I forced myself out of bed. Then I noticed that Jacob was sitting on my vanity chair waiting for me to wake up. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Jeez, Nessie, it's about time you woke up." I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed lightly in response. I got up from my bed and walked over to him. I hugged him around his neck and he hugged me back.

"I need to go take a shower. I'll be back when I'm done okay." Jacob didn't answer me at first. That was odd. I brought myself away from him and looked at his face. He was staring at my chest, his eyes shocked. Then he looked away and started blushing. I heard daddy groan to himself in what sounded like denial in the other room, but I ignored him. "Jacob?"

Jacob was brought out of his apparent trance and looked at me. I gave him a questioning look and he cleared his throat a bit before he finally answered me. His voice was shocked and shy and, above all, really embarrassed. I was baffled as to why that would be.

"Huh? Sorry, Nessie. Yeah. Shower. Go ahead. I'll wait here."

"Is something wrong, Jacob?" He started shaking his head, but he started blushing more.

"No. No, nothing's wrong. Just go and get your morning routine done, okay." He sounded pushy suddenly. I sighed and didn't question him further. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. After I'd washed my face, I looked myself over, trying to see if there was anything on me that might have caused Jacob's strange reaction from earlier, but I could see nothing wrong or out of place. I sighed and let it go. I went to the shower and got the water started to the hottest setting it had. I had to wait for it to get hot. I went in front of the mirror and took off my socks first. When my socks were off, I pulled my baggy shirt up over my head and threw it to the floor. I was about to take off my sweat pants. But then I looked in the mirror, and my eyes widened.

I looked at my chest. Those weren't there yesterday. There were two large lumps of flesh on my chest now. They actually looked close to the same size as the one's on momma. At least, the size they looked under her cloths. I didn't know what they actually looked like and I had never cared to know. I just stared at my chest for a few minutes, not believing what I was seeing. I put my hands on them, just to make sure they were real and that I wasn't hallucinating. But I wasn't. They were really there. I actually had breasts. I was actually getting freaked out. No wonder Jacob had reacted the way he had earlier. He had noticed them when I'd hugged him. I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Momma!" I heard daddy and Jacob groan in denial and discomfort. Momma walked to my bathroom and didn't come in, but she made her presence known.

"Yeah, Renesmee? What's the matter?" She sounded sincere. I guess daddy didn't tell her what I had discovered. I sighed heavily and took my hands off of my new breasts and faced the door.

"Could you come in here for a moment please momma?" I heard no sign of awareness in her voice.

"Sure, Nessie." She opened the door and when she looked at me, her eyes became just as shocked as mine had been. I started blushing and momma just stared for a moment, probably trying to decide, like I had been, if this was really happening.

"Oh." Was all she said. There really wasn't much else she could say. Momma cleared her throat unnecessarily and looked at me again. "I'll call Alice and let her know that we need to go shopping today." I looked at momma confused.

"Shopping? For what?" Momma sighed and forced the word out.

"Alice and I need to take you bra shopping, honey. Go to your room and get dressed and we'll leave." Momma shut the bathroom door and went to her and daddy's room to get her phone and call Alice. I put my shirt back on and walked back into my room. Jacob was still sitting in the vanity chair. He laughed without humor.

"Looks like you grew again." He sounded really embarrassed. I blushed too. "I'll go home. We can hang out tomorrow." I looked up and saw Jacob get up from the chair. I shook my head and went to him and stopped him. Jacob looked at me confused.

"No. Don't go. Maybe you could come with me." Jacob's eyes widened and I heard daddy yell no. I ignored daddy. Jacob just looked at me.

"Nessie…….I don't think you understand what you're asking me." I shook my head.

"You know how Alice gets. She'll start going over the top and momma's not exactly the best at reining her in. I need you there as a source of damage control." Jacob shook his head and started to look angry.

"Nessie, no. What good would I be? Alice doesn't listen to me anymore than she does to Bella." I shook my head.

"Not alone, but if you and momma are both objecting, she won't go with it."

"Why can't you make Rosalie or Esme go? I'm sure they would be more than happy to go with you." He was starting to yell. I raised my voice slightly.

"Jacob Black, you're coming with me whether you like it or not and that's final." Jacob was about to say something, but I held his lips together with my hand to keep them closed. "Whether you like it or not, you're going. No if ands or buts, you hear me?" Jacob sighed through his nose. He opened his eyes again to look at me and shook his head. "Jacob, I don't care if I have to tie you to the roof of the Volvo. You're going." I released his lips and he took the opportunity to speak.

"Nessie, you don't seem to understand the position you're putting me in. Me going with you to go bra shopping would be inappropriate on so many levels."

"Jacob, don't make me hurt you. I said you're going, so that means you're going. If you keep arguing with me about this, I'll make you pay for it. You know I will." Jacob stared at me with a blazing, angered look. I stared at him with the same look, hoping to bring him down. Daddy was muttering to momma and momma, who had initially been saying no to me from the living room about this, was now telling daddy that she would make sure Jacob didn't see anything.

"Nessie. I said no."

"And I said yes. Either you go, or I'll tell Alice to start giving you buzz cuts from now on. Cause we all know how much you loved it last time." Jacob became even angrier, but I didn't stand down.

"You're threatening me now?" I nodded.

"Yes, Jacob, I am. You know your choices. Make it wisely." In truth, I liked his hair this short. I liked his long hair, but this hair he had now, a little longer but spiked a little on its own, was very becoming on him. It made him look very handsome and frankly, I intended for him to keep it this length, but that wasn't important at the moment. After just staring at me for a few moments with anger blazing in his eyes, he sighed and kept the scowl on his face.

"Damn it, Nessie!" I stared him down and didn't falter. Finally he roared his final answer. "Fine! Fine, I'll go!" I smiled at him, but he was scowling at the floor.

"Thank you Jacob. You've made me very happy." He shook his head, trying to calm himself and take the scowl off his face.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." He walked out of my room and went to the living room with momma and daddy to wait for me. Jacob started muttering to daddy and momma, saying that he took no responsibility for this and wouldn't be yelled at for it. Daddy, of course, begged to differ.

I went to my closet and picked something to wear. I put on a white sweater and jeans with my fuzzy slipper shoes, but realized that my sweater looked tacky with my new breasts. I could see through it and my nipples were noticeable. Great. I couldn't wear it. I went to my closet again and took out a baggy black shirt that wouldn't look inappropriate on me. I didn't bother doing anything with my hair. I put on my two lockets and my bracelet from Jacob and walked out to the living room. Jacob was pouting, but I ignored it.

"Okay, momma, I'm ready to go." Momma sighed.

"Honey, don't make Jacob go. He'll feel really uncomfortable if we take him. And, in truth, I'd rather he not go."

"But momma, I'll feel better having him there. And he'll be able to help you keep Alice in check. Please momma, let me bring him with. I need the emotional support." Momma looked at daddy and daddy just shook his head slightly.

"Fine. Fine, I don't care. But he isn't setting foot anywhere near that dressing room. Am I perfectly clear, Renesmee?" His voice was stern. I nodded my head.

"Yes, daddy." He sighed again.

"Good. He can go then." Jacob looked at daddy with shocked eyes.

"Edward, are you out of your mind?" Daddy glared at Jacob.

"Jacob, I'm no more comfortable with this than you are. But I'm in no mood to fight this morning, so shut up and take it like a man, will you?" Jacob rolled his eyes and was about to say something. "Shut up Jacob. You know what I mean." Momma shook her head gently and sighed.

"Alright. We better get going." Suddenly, momma's cell phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

"_Why, may I ask, is Jacob coming with us?"_ Momma sighed.

"How did you know?"

"_Because, Bella, one minute, I could see us relatively decently, just the three of us buying bras, then, suddenly, the image disappears completely. What else am I supposed to think?"_

"Nessie wanted him to come with us. Edward just agreed to let him go." I could hear the agitation in Alice's voice.

"_Why? Why does she want Jacob of all people to come with her?"_

"She said she wanted the emotional support."

"_What emotional support? Jacob knows as much about bras as I do about the taste of a Hershey's Kiss."_ Momma's voice was getting annoyed.

"I never said I agreed with it. Don't worry about it, Alice. If anything, he'll just stand around doing nothing. No harm in that." I heard Alice snarl a little, then sigh heavily.

"_Okay fine. But his opinion, if he ever dares to have one while we're shopping, won't apply, understood?"_ Momma rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Alice, understood. We'll be there shortly. We're taking Edward's Volvo okay. Alright, we're on our way. Bye." Momma hung up her phone and looked at me. I gave her an innocent smile and she just took in a deep, unneeded breathe. "Let's get going."

Jacob and I followed momma out of the cottage. Daddy joined us, saying that he was going to wait for us back at the house. When we arrived, Alice was in the garage leaning on daddy's Volvo waiting for us. She smiled politely at Jacob and he smiled back half heartedly. Alice started giggling when we were a little closer to the car. She was looking at Jacob, and he gave her a questioning look.

"You should let me do your hair again, Jacob. I have to say, short hair suits you." Jacob growled a little under his breath.

"I'm never letting you cut my hair again, Alice. It took forever for this to grow out." Alice shrugged.

"You hurt my feelings last time. This time, if you're nice to me, I swear, I'll only trim it." Jacob's face didn't change. I wanted to get the shopping trip over with, so I answered for him.

"He'll be good. You can trim his hair later today." Jacob looked at me.

"Nessie!" I gave Jacob a look that said, 'just shut up and let it go' and he backed down and sighed. "Only if you trim. And I mean it. No highlights, no funky colors, no fancy shampoos. Just trim my hair, and I'll be good." Alice smiled happily and walked over to Jacob and hugged him. They both scrunched their noses at each other's scents, but otherwise, didn't react violently.

"Thank you Jacob. I promise, you'll love your hair." Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sure, sure." Alice and momma got into the front seat while Jacob and I sat in the back seats. Alice drove at unneeded lightning speed out of the clearing near the house and made her way to the highway on her way to a city.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice.

"We're going to Port Angels. They have a lot of really good stores. And we might go to Seattle." Jacob groaned. "What's the matter?" Jacob rubbed his face.

"The people I work with are in Seattle." Alice rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"The last thing I need is a bunch of car junkies, or god forbid my boss, catching me in a women's panty store. I'll be ridiculed forever and I'll have to find another job." I giggled and patted his arm.

"Don't worry, we won't go to Seattle. There'll be plenty of stores in Port Angels to choose from. And I can't imagine that finding a nice couple of bras would be very hard." Jacob sighed.

"If you promise, Nessie." I smiled and he smiled lightly back at me.

"So you're not mad at me anymore, right?" Jacob laughed lightly.

"I could never be mad at you, Nessie. Aggravated, yes, angry, no. But yes, I'm better now." I smiled again.

"Glad to hear it." It didn't take us twenty minutes to get to Port Angels. It never ceased to amaze me that they could make that trip so quickly. Not to mention Jacob always managed to get to work, in Seattle, a normally three hour drive, in only an hour. Alice drove through Port Angels, trying to pick a store she thought would be the best place to start. To her joy, she managed to find a Victoria's Secret in one of the little strip malls and I all but melted from embarrassment. I knew I wasn't the only one. Momma and Jacob looked just as embarrassed as I was.

"We'll start here." We got out of the car and walked with Alice to the doors of the store. When she reached the doors, Alice looked at me and smiled. "I can't believe you're already so grown up, Nessie." I smiled at her, despite the situation, and she beamed. Then she opened the doors to the store and we followed her inside. The inside of the store was extremely flashy and, above all, pink and white. There were manikins in lingerie with pink and white angel wings all over the store. Alice walked to me and dragged me with her into the store. Momma followed closely behind. Jacob kept his head down and was a few feet away at all times.

Alice took me to a rack of bras that, I will admit, were cute. Some had polka dots, some were bold single colors, some were lacy, some had cartoon characters on them, some had candy, and several other styles that one could imagine. Alice brought me a little closer to her and pulled my shirt behind me so she would see my shape. She did this only for an instant and started looking through the rack of bras. I looked at Jacob, who was still staring at the floor, and I blushed every shade of pink and red imaginable. I was starting to really see why me asking him to come with us wasn't the best idea in the world. Alice pulled out a bra and held it to me.

"This is cute. You don't wear enough polka dots, Nessie. And these are so cute." Momma said nothing and Jacob continued to stare at the floor. I looked at the bra and blushed again. It was a blue bra with sea foam green polka dots and the same sea foam green as lace that surrounded the bra. I noticed this bra was slightly fuller than a few of the others I had seen. Then I realized this was a push-up bra. I figured out, really quickly, what that meant and my blush got deeper.

"It's cute." Was all I said. I didn't really know what else to say. Alice smiled and looked through the racks again.

"If I'm right about this, I think you might be a B." I heard Jacob take in an uncomfortable intake of breath and I looked at him. He was blushing now, and so was I. I didn't know what being a B meant, but whatever it meant, it was enough to make Jacob blush.

"What does that mean?" Alice giggled.

"A B is the bra size. There's sizes AA, A, B, C, D, DD, E and so on. You're at a pretty good size, I would say. I'm just amazed that you seemed to have gotten them over night." I sighed.

"Me too, Alice." Alice took a handful of different bras and then moved to a different rack. Momma wasn't saying anything, so I guess she didn't disapprove of anything Alice was picking up. Then I heard someone walked up closer to where we were. I hadn't expected that person to talk to us.

"Can I help you ladies?" I had thought it was a woman with a deep voice at first, that is until I turned around. It was a man. A man that had shoulder length, curly brown hair that was covered in every shade a highlight could be. He was wearing eyeliner, mascara and even gloss. I just looked at him and Jacob looked once and then immediately looked away. Alice turned to face the man and acted as if she saw this sort of thing all the time. Momma's eyes were shocked for only an instant, then she said nothing and looked away.

"Yes, actually. We're bra shopping for my niece and we need to have her measured." The man smiled politely and then looked at me, assuming that I was the niece she was talking about. I smiled back at him politely.

"Your first time bra shopping?" I blushed and nodded my head. Jacob still wasn't looking at us, but he did move slightly closer to me.

"Yeah. First time." He chuckled lightly, or I guess giggled would be the better word, and took the long measuring tape from around his neck.

"All right, sweetie, put your arms up so I can get a good measurement." I did as he said and held my arms up away from my body. He bent over slightly and reached around me to grab the other end of his tape. He secured it just below my breasts and then measured my breasts themselves. He grinned. "Looks like you're just barely a 30 C sweetie." My eyes widened and so did momma's.

"Are you sure?" He nodded at momma.

"Yep." He looked at me. "You've gone this long without wearing a bra?" I just started blushing and I couldn't answer. Jacob surprised me by saying something. His voice was a bit defensive.

"She hasn't had them long. They weren't there last night." I blushed even more and moved back a little closer to Jacob. The man giggled.

"Well," He giggled again, "You're one of those lucky few then." Momma spoke next.

"Just help us find these bras in that size please." Momma handed the huge pile of bras that Alice had gathered to the man. He smirked at me again.

"You have nice taste, honey." He walked away and went to where there were drawers full of bras. He came back with all the bras Alice had picked out in what was evidently my size. "Try these on, sweetie. See how you like them." I smiled through my blush and went in the direction he pointed me to and momma and Alice followed closely behind. Jacob kept his distance then. The man walked us to a room and led me in. He smiled kindly before leaving. "If you ladies need anything, I'm David."

I tried on everything that Alice had picked out, and she, of course, thought everything was cute on me. I also noticed that a lot of these bras were push-up bras. Momma did complain about this.

"Alice, she doesn't need a push-up bra." Alice answered so matter-of-factly.

"Come on, Bella. The push-up bras are the cutest bras. Everything else is so plain." Momma rolled her eyes.

"That's not true, Alice."

"Yes it is. Besides, Nessie looks adorable in them. And they make her shirt fit better. Admit it." Momma had brought one of my shirts with her so I could wear it over the bra and see how it looked. She had brought my long sleeved red shirt. It was a bold red too. This was one of my favorite shirts. Momma sighed.

"That doesn't mean she needs to wear push-ups. She'll look just as nice in a regular bra." Momma and Alice spent a lot longer arguing about this than I would have liked. While they were talking, I walked out of the dressing room to talk to Jacob. I was wearing the blue bra with the green dots and lace under my shirt. I did like this one. It was cute and it wasn't too overbearing. I found Jacob leaning against the wall, waiting for us. He saw me walked over to him and I smiled at him. Jacob smiled back.

"I know you don't want to answer this, but be honest. How do I look?" I held out my arms so that my arms were away from my torso and he could get a good look. Jacob kept his face the same this time. He glanced, sighed, then looked away.

"You look like a woman." I blushed and smiled.

"Truly?" Jacob nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Nessie. Truly." I smiled and walked over to him and hugged his waist. He hugged me back after a moment.

"Thanks for coming Jacob. I know this wasn't exactly the most exciting day of your life." Jacob chuckled lightly again.

"It wasn't that bad. Just don't make me go with you when you're shopping from now on, okay? This is yours and Alice's thing." I giggled.

"Alright. Promise." I heard Alice call to me.

"Nessie, get back here. You still have a few more bras to try on." I sighed and Jacob chuckled lightly and I walked back into the dressing room where Alice and momma were. I tried on everything that was left to try on. I didn't really add a whole lot to choosing which bras I liked. Momma and Alice did most of the choosing, with momma usually just throwing her hands up in defeat and saying she wasn't the one who was paying for it if Alice wanted to get it for me so badly. I laughed lightly and I heard Jacob chuckle too.

This all took an hour to do. I couldn't believe Alice had dragged this out so long. By the time we were done, Alice had twelve bras for me and I did nothing but nod that they were okay. No one would be seeing them, so I didn't think it really mattered what they looked like. I stood close to Jacob. I was now wearing my red long sleeve shirt with one of my new bras now. Alice had asked me to do that, and I didn't argue. She gave the cashier the bras and she checked them all out. I did get a little annoyed that it took her ten minutes to ring everything up. Finally, she gave us our total.

"Your total is $360.75." Alice reached into her purse like the number meant nothing, which I suppose it really didn't. To my family, that was pocket change. Jacob, on the other hand, saw it differently. I looked at him and I could swear he was having a stroke or something. His eyes were wide and he wasn't breathing. I pulled on his arm.

"Jacob, are you okay?" His face didn't change. When he answered me, his voice was shaky.

"How can something with so little fabric cost so much?" Alice giggled and answered Jacob's question.

"Quality, Jacob. Quality." Jacob's face stayed frozen.

"Quality nothing. That's how much I pay for rent each month. And that's not including utilities. And, hell, I'm lucky I was able to find a decent place at that price."

"Why does it matter to you, Jacob? It's not your money."

"You're teaching her bad spending habits." Alice laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with giving her good taste."

"Good taste doesn't have to cost my rent." I giggled this time. Alice's face became aware of something and she started laughing hard. I didn't think it was that funny.

"Well, Jacob, when you're the one providing for her, you can dictate the budget, but for now, I'm spoiling her." Wait, what? I couldn't think of a time in the near future when Jacob would be paying my way. I dismissed the thought. I knew no one would tell me anything if I asked, so I didn't bother.

We left the store and Alice took us to another store, much to Jacob's and momma's dismay, to find some new shirts for me. I let momma and Jacob do the complaining. I didn't want to ruffle Alice's feathers over something as important to her as this. When she looked through shirt after shirt, she asked me what I thought and I always nodded and smiled. The shirts I did actually really like, I asked if Jacob liked them. Every time, he always said it looked nice. That was the only response I got out of him the rest of the shopping trip. I noticed Jacob rubbing his temples more and breathing deeper. He was getting a headache.

"Hey, Alice, let's call it a day. I have enough shirts to last me through the winter." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"You have enough clothes to last you until you're thirty eight." Momma and I started laughing. Alice just stuck her tongue out at Jacob and held her head high. We finally left the stores and made our way back to the house. Jacob and I sat close together in the back seat. Jacob and I were playing a string game with a shoelace he had snatched while we were in Sears.

"This doesn't seem like your kind of game, Jacob." He chuckled.

"Neither is Candyland. But I play it with you and Claire." I giggled and shrugged.

"I suppose that's true." I took the string and Jacob took his turn to take the string. "This was stealing, you know." Jacob chuckled and shrugged.

"It's a shoelace, Nessie. No one will miss it."

"You don't know that. Maybe the person that buys that pair of shoes needs a new shoelace because something tragic happened to the other one."

"Life moves on, get a new pair of shoes." We started laughing and I smacked his arm after he took the string from me. "I used to steal buttons when I was a kid." I kept laughing.

"Did you really?" He nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah. The few times I ever did go clothes shopping, it was with Sue Clearwater and I was with Seth. We used to snatch the extra buttons to suits."

"Why would you do that?" Jacob smiled.

"No reason. We just felt like it was all. We were bored, so we occupied ourselves whatever way we could. Even if it meant making a mockery of Sue's face." I gave Jacob a weird look.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to explain that one to me." Jacob laughed.

"One time, when Seth was nine and I was ten, Sue had taken us shopping for school. She made us go into a makeup store and Seth and I were really bored. We both covered our fingers in a couple shades of eye shadow and when Sue came over, we kept touching her face. She walked around the mall with eye shadow all over her face the whole time we were there. She didn't find out until we got home and Harry gave her a strange look and asked Sue if she had been drinking when she did her makeup that morning." I was laughing, but I smacked his arm.

"Jacob, that's terrible."

"What? Harry thought it was funny when he knew what happened." Momma and Alice were laughing, but they also stayed in whatever conversation they were having. "Needless to say, Sue never took us shopping with her after that. She just bought the cloths and if they fit, hurray, if they didn't, she took them back."

"Would you do that to me?" Jacob gave me an evil smirk.

"I might if you ever dare drag me into a makeup store." I giggled.

"You know you wouldn't live to see tomorrow if you did." We started laughing.

"We'd see about that, Nessie." I smacked his arm again while we were laughing. When we finally got home, daddy was waiting for us in the garage. He took momma and I back to the cottage so I could put everything away. Jacob tagged along the whole way. After we did that, we went to the house. Alice still wanted to cut Jacob's hair. When I walked into the house, I wished I never had.

"Well, well, well. Nessie. How was bra shopping?" Emmett's tone was amused and sarcastic. I ran over to him.

"It was dandy." He smirked.

"I'm sure it was. Do you plan to let anyone see those knickers any time soon?" Daddy through a newspaper at Emmett's head and we all laughed. I assumed knickers were another, old fashioned word for underwear, so I went along with it.

"Who sees my knickers, Emmett, is none of your business." Emmett made a fake appalled sound.

"Does that mean there are multiple possibilities?" This time, daddy threw a vase at Emmett's head, earning a stern yelling from Esme about how that was one of her favorite vases. Alice set up everything in the kitchen so she could cut Jacob's hair. Jacob, remorsefully, went into the kitchen and let Alice have at it. As promised, Alice only took off a quarter of an inch of his already short hair. She held a mirror in front of him.

"So what do you think?" Jacob kept a straight face.

"I hate it. Thanks Alice." Alice glared at Jacob and he laughed. "It's good, Alice. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." I giggled and walked to Jacob's side.

"I really do like your hair like that." Jacob smiled.

"That's the only reason it's still like this." I smiled and hugged him and he hugged me back. Later that night, after I had finally taken a shower and gone about my nightly routine, Jacob and I were laying in my bed staring at my ceiling, just talking. He told me about a few new things that happened at work and such. I told him about a hunting trip that momma, daddy and I had taken the day before. After just talking for an hour, I started getting sleepy.

"I mean it Jacob. Thanks a lot for coming with me today. I'm really glad you were there. It made me feel better." Jacob sighed.

"Think nothing of it. I'm sorry I was so difficult about it this morning."

"Me too. I shouldn't have threatened you. I was just so desperate to get you to go." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"It's okay, Nessie. I would have agreed to go eventually anyway, you know that." I smiled.

"The thought had slipped my mind at the time." I was resting my head over Jacob's heart, tucked into my little nook, and Jacob had his arm around me, keeping me warm. He hugged me a little closer.

"Just don't make me go shopping anymore." I nodded into my nook.

"I won't. I promise." I breathed him in. It was his usual musk wood. I listened to his heart and let it take me down. "Goodnight, Jacob." Jacob squeezed me one last time.

"Goodnight, Renesmee." When Jacob and I said our goodnights, I let his heartbeat drag me into a deep slumber.


	21. Renesmee vs Mario

Renesmee vs. Mario

_Author's Note: This isn't the story I was talking about. This is just a cute little thing that came to my head today during gym. My friend thought it was a funny idea, so I decided to share it with you. The other story is coming, I just wanted to add this little tidbit. I hope you like it as much as my friend did._

I woke up the next morning alone in my room. I looked around, trying to find Jacob. I heard daddy's voice in the other room.

"He had to leave last night. Something happened with his pack." I began to get nervous, but daddy reassured me. "Don't worry, it wasn't serious. It turned out to be a false alarm. He needed to tell Billy, but he said he would be back after work today." That was good to know.

I stretched before getting out of bed and made my way to my bathroom and did my morning routine. I heard daddy's phone ring while I was in there, but I didn't pay attention to the conversation when he answered. I went back to my room to get dressed for the day. I looked at the clock and finally noticed that it was eleven thirty. I sighed. I found a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve pink stripped shirt. Begrudgingly, I had to admit that my shirts looked better now that I had breasts. I actually looked like I had a figure now as opposed to the chick with a big butt and a plank for a chest like I had been for a few months. I preferred the way Jacob said it though. He had said I looked like a woman. I blushed at the thought. I put on my two lockets and my bracelet and then walked out of my room and into the living room where momma and daddy were. Daddy looked at me when I came into the room. He was smiling lightly.

"Guess who just called." I gave daddy a weird look and just shrugged.

"I don't know, who called?"

"Seth. He asked if you were free today. I said you were and that you'd call him back." My face didn't change. I hadn't seen Seth in a while, but when I saw him, I was always with Jacob.

"He called for me?" Daddy nodded. "Why?" Daddy shrugged.

"I didn't ask. He just wanted to know if we had any plans and I told him we didn't. So go call him back and you'll know." I sighed and shrugged and daddy just chuckled lightly. When I got to my room, I suddenly noticed a number next to my phone that had Seth's name on it. I dialed the number on my cell phone and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Seth. It's Nessie. You called?" His voice became excited.

"_OH. Hi, Nessie. Yeah I did. I was wondering if you were free today."_

"Daddy says I am. What brings up this sudden desire to hang out?" I heard him chuckle.

"_What? Do I have to have a reason to call and ask if you're free?"_ I laughed lightly too.

"It's not something you do often. Let's say that." He chuckled.

"_Okay, point taken. Actually, all of my friends are busy today and I'm really bored. And I know that Jacob's at work right now, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something today to pass the time."_

"What did you have in mind?" Seth sighed.

"_Well, it's too rainy outside to do anything fun, even for Washington. So how about some Nintendo?" _

"What's Nintendo?" Seth made a fake gasp.

"_You don't know what Nintendo is? It's an old gaming system that has a lot of really fun group games. I have a lot of Mario to chose from. It used to be Leah's, but she lost interest in it a few years ago, so it's all mine now."_

"Well, I have nothing better to do today, anyway, so sure. Nintendo it is." I heard a smile in Seth's voice.

"_Awesome. But could Edward drop you off? I don't have a car available to me at the moment."_ I waited and listened for daddy to object or accept. He told me it was alright from the living room.

"Daddy said it was okay. Is there any certain time you want me there?"

"_You can come now if you want. I just got out of bed a few minutes ago, so I warn you, I'm a bit of a mess."_ I smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't care. I'll be there in a few minutes." We hung up on each other and I took my phone with me while I went out to the living room with daddy and momma. Daddy and momma stood up from the couch.

"Let's get going."

"Are you coming, momma?" Momma smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'll stay here and spend some time with Alice or Rosalie until your father gets home. Have fun playing Nintendo. I always liked that system believe it or not." I giggled.

"Really? Did you play Mario or something?" Momma nodded her head.

"That's one of the best games. That and a lot of people like Link and Soul Caliber. But I never got into those. Just Mario." Daddy and I dropped momma at the house before we left for La Push. It didn't take long to get to Seth's house. He lived only two houses away from Billy. Sue was evidently at work, so it was just Seth at his house.

Seth heard us coming from the sound of the car going over the gravel and opened his front door to wave at daddy. I ran into Seth's house and waved goodbye to daddy and he waved back to me and Seth. He drove away after I got into the house. I smelled something in the air. It smelled like garlic and tomatoes.

"We're you cooking before I got here?" Seth shook his head and smiled.

"No. I was just reheating dinner from last night. Mom made spaghetti." I walked a little further into the small house until I was standing behind the couch across from the TV. I saw the Nintendo system in question and in it I saw a boxy looking thing that had Mario on it. I couldn't see the rest of the title because it was cut off by the system it was resting in. I walked a little closer to the system and took the controller in my hands.

"Is this the Mario game you told me about?"

"Yeah. I hate playing Mario alone. Jacob, Quil, Embry and I used to play this game together and see who could get a higher score. It was always a fun time." I looked back at the game and waited for Seth to come to the living room where I was. I pressed a button on the controller and something happened to the screen. Suddenly, the scenery changed to a tiny man standing on a platform with mountains and clouds and blue skies in the background.

I pressed that same button and the little man jumped. I looked at the button that I had my thumb on. It was X. I pressed the other buttons, but the man didn't do anything. I got a pause screen and a save screen, but that was it. The button that was resting under my left thumb was circular with a plus sigh shape in the middle. I pressed all four directions and only got three of them to make him do anything. Pressing the button to the right made him go forward, pressing the button to the left made him go backwards and pushing the button down made him crouch down.

"I see you've gotten a hang of the controls." I looked back at Seth who was now taking a seat on the floor next to me in front of the TV. I nodded.

"I think so." I pressed the left button to make the little man go forward, but I ended running him off of his platform. Annoying music sounded. "What just happened?" Seth was laughing.

"You lost."

"Well, duh. How do I get him to go to the next platform?" Seth controlled his laughter and answered me.

"You have to hold down the joystick to the right and press X when you reach the end of the platform." I glared at Seth for laughing. The game continued with the little man, Mario Seth had reminded me was his name, landing on the same little platform. This time, I did as Seth said and pressed the right buttons. But when Mario jumped, he hit an invisible block that was now visible when he hit it and fell.

"What the hell?" Seth started laughing again.

"That happens sometimes. You've got to be careful about those invisible blocks." This was unbelievable. What was the point of invisible blocks.

"This is stupid." Seth laughed. Mario landed on the beginning platform and I repeated. This time, I managed to miss the invisible block, but I encountered little walking mushrooms that I managed to jump over, only to be hit by walking turtles. I heard the annoying music and Seth kept laughing.

"The gumbas got you." I gave Seth a questioning annoyed look.

"The what?" He kept laughing. I ignored Mario for the moment as he landed on the starting platform.

"The gumbas. They're Bowser's minions. If you don't jump on them, they kill you."

"By just touching me?!" He kept laughing.

"Yep." I was getting more and more annoyed as the game progressed. I was questioning why this game was so popular. I sighed and got back to the game. I made Mario jump to the next platform and managed to avoid the walking mushrooms and turtles. I jumped again to another platform and encountered a row of walking mushrooms. I jumped and managed to stomp on all three of them and I killed a line of turtles that were approaching me by stepping on one turtle and making his shell fly in the opposite direction. "You're getting the hang of it."

I continued on the little journey and made a jump for the next platform. But my progress was once again halted. But this time, my advances were ceased by a flying black thing that had a sinister look for a face. I heard the annoying song.

"And what was that?" Seth was still laughing. I wasn't seeing why this was funny.

"That was Bullet Bill. Another one of Bowser's minions." I growled in anger.

"What is the point of this whole game?" Seth answered me with a big, cocky smirk on his face.

"You have to save Peach."

"Who's Peach?"

"She's the Princess that got kidnapped by Bowser, the giant turtle." I let go of the controls and faced Seth.

"You mean to tell me I'm wasting time trying to save some dumb bitch that got herself kidnapped by a turtle?" Seth gave me wide, shocked, but amused eyes.

"Naughty, naughty, Nessie. Don't call Peach such a mean word. It could happen to anyone. Bowser's huge."

"He's a turtle."

"Turtles can be evil. Look at snapping turtles."

"Snapping turtles don't kidnap princesses. And even if they did, they're slow enough that they're easy to outrun if one were to come at you."

"Bowser's faster than most turtles." I couldn't believe I was having this conversation. I sighed, trying to calm myself down, and picked the controller back up and started playing from the middle of the game.

Everything was going pretty well, but I was still having a hard time managing to get past the walking mushrooms. I started yelling whenever I came across them.

"This game is stupid." Seth was laughing still.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. This is worse than reading Withering Heights. I swear it is." Seth was chuckling now.

"Seeing as I've never read Withering Heights, I'm afraid I don't get your analogy." I growled lightly at the horde of mushrooms that came my way.

"It still applies." I yelled when one of the little mushrooms killed me and I heard the annoying music. "Damn it Mario!" Seth was laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor.

"I can't believe it. I've found something that a vampire isn't good at, and it's Supersmash Bros. of all things." I glared and growled and he just laughed harder. I continued the game with more vigor. I was determined to beat this game, just to prove that I could.

"This is a nightmare. This is…this is worse than reading youtube comments. That's how bad this is." Seth kept laughing. I don't think he'd stopped laughing since I started playing. He was making me mad and so was the game.

"Do you want me to take over?" He reached for the controller and I pulled away.

"No! I can win this stupid game. I will beat this game." Seth started laughing again as I continued dodging the gumbas and turtles.

"My god. Remind me to never challenge you to Soul Caliber." I was still annoyed with him.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" Seth smirked.

"It's my summer vacation. College students need breaks too."

"From what? Aren't wild parties and group orgies after classes enough for you people?" Seth couldn't answer me at first. His laughter rang through the house. It was several minutes and I died three times before he answered me. Mario had managed to think of new ways to die, in effect finding more ways to make me angry.

"Do you even know what an orgy is." Seth was still laughing as he forced out the words.

"No, but I know college kids do that sort of stuff." He never stopped laughing.

"Admittedly, some do, yes. But I'm hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing when you don't even know what it is." Mario amazed me by finding yet another way to die. I passed over a green tube that I had passed over a million times. But this time, out of the tube came a weird, green plant with big teeth that killed me to the touch.

"Damn it, Mario!" Seth was laughing again. I looked at him and went to the previous topic. "If you're so offended that I would categorize you as an orgy attending college student, then please explain to me why it offends you." Seth kept smiling, but his face became uncomfortable.

"Look it up. Or ask Emmett. I'm sure he would be thrilled to death to explain to you what an orgy is." I was yelling at the screen because Mario had died again, but I yelled my response to Seth.

"Asking you is faster!" I beamed. I saw a little flag. This was the finish line. I had Mario run up the stairs and prepared to run to the flag, only to be hit by Bullet Bill. "GOD DAMN IT!!" Seth was laughing and held his hands up defensively.

"Easy there Nessie. It's not Mario's fault."

"Yes it is! I'm putting in the right commands, he's the one screwing up!" Seth never stopped laughing. I was put back at the halfway point and I sighed heavily.

"What?" Seth forced the words through a chuckle.

"You know, I have to give Mario props." He was still chuckling.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, think about it. I mean, if I had been sucked into another world through my toilet or something, and had to save some dumb bitch who got herself kidnapped by an overgrown turtle, I would not have the patients to do it. I give him props for that." Seth smirked at my comment and I continued playing.

I managed to get to the flag and was so close to the flag. I was so excited. I would finally beat the level. I jumped over the Bullet Bills and pressed as hard as I could on the controls. But, of course, I didn't even reach the platform that led to the flag. I'd had it. I threw the controller at the floor and Seth backed away with his hands up, but he still had an amused smirk on his face.

"FUCK THIS GAME! I'VE BEEN PLAYING THIS GAME FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF!! I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!!!" Seth held his hands up as he rode out his laughter. I just looked at him. "WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY TO YOU?" He continued to laugh.

"Because. You have the worst reaction to this game that I've ever seen." He kept laughing. "My god. I don't think I've ever seen you get this angry." His laughter rang through the house as it had throughout most of the day. I breathed. Yelling over a game was stupid. And I felt stupid now for yelling at Seth over something so stupid.

"Sorry for yelling. It's stupid of me to get this mad over a game." Seth added a chuckled at the end of his laugh.

"No. Not at all, Nessie. Your overreaction made my day." I glared at him, but then I couldn't help but start laughing too. When we stopped laughing, he breathed deeply. "I know I said I never would, but how about a game of Soul Caliber?" I smiled.

"Alright. You're on." We spent the rest of the afternoon playing Soul Caliber. This game didn't frustrate me nearly as much, but I would get annoyed with Seth whenever he would use an attack on me and I wouldn't know how to do a cool one like the one he'd done. I actually won once when I choose Cassandra as a character. Seth had nicknamed her the Greek with no breathing room.

I often fought against him as the character, Talim. She was a powerful character to play as if you knew how to use her. I did get the hang of her after a few tries. But Seth and I had started a little inside joke from her winning and starting lines. I managed to win a fight and Talim was saying her parting line. I laughed and made a joke.

"The Wind and I are in love. Isn't that right, Wind?" I waited a moment to say more as Seth started laughing again. "The Wind says yes." We laughed a little before fighting again. This time, he played as Nightmare and I played as Voldo.

"Why did you pick Voldo? He's creepy." We played a little and I managed to make Voldo do some of his cooler attacks. I smirked.

"That's why." We played as every character that was available and played one on one and group battles and everything else. By the time it was five, I heard the front door to Seth's house open. At first, I thought it was Seth's mom, but then I took in the smell of the person that entered the room. It was the smell of car oil and paint. There was also the slightest smell of pot smoke from standing too close to Andy. But above all, I smelled the musky, woodsy scent that I loved so much. I dropped the controller and ran to Jacob. "Jacob!" He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Nessie." He took me in his arms when I reached him. I hugged him around his neck and he hugged me around my waist. He lifted me to his height, lifting me a good foot in a half off the ground. "Did Seth keep you occupied?" I nodded my head into my nook and breathed him in. Seth came over with a smile on his face.

"Nintendo kept her occupied. I had her playing Supersmash Bros. for an hour and a half. You should have seen her, it was hysterical. By the time she'd had it, she threw my controller at the ground and started yelling at the game. She even said the 'F' word. It was great." Jacob laughed and looked at me. I looked up at him from where my head was tucked in my nook.

"Did you really?" I nodded shyly and lifted my hand to his face and showed him the earlier portion of the afternoon. He started laughing while he watched just as much as Seth had. "Try not to think about that around Edward, okay." I giggled and nodded my head.

Seth said goodbye to Jacob and Jacob told him to be careful when he went on patrol tonight. Jacob took me back to the house and I told him all about the new inside joke that Seth and I had. I was a little disappointed to find that Jacob and Seth already had that little inside joke from years ago. He did say that he was glad I was in on the joke, though, and that made me happy.

Daddy did hear about my afternoon from my thoughts. He wasn't pleased with me for swearing or yelling at a game, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking it was funny. I showed Emmett my afternoon, and he got as much of a laugh out of it as everyone else had.

"And, Nessie." I heard daddy hiss. "An orgy is when four or more people are participating in group sex. Three people would be called a threesome. Anything above that number is an orgy." Jacob laughed lightly as I stared at Emmett wide eyed. Now I really felt silly. Once I recovered myself, Jacob and I went outside, since it had stopped raining, and played tag in the woods. We hadn't played tag in years and I was in the mood to play.

When daddy told me it was time for me to get to bed, Jacob took me back to the cottage so I could get ready. I did my nightly routine and took a much needed shower. I noticed something when I got into my shower. There was shaving cream and a new razor with a note attached to it.

_Hey Nessie,_

_It's Alice. Well, you're becoming a woman, so you better start cleaning yourself like one. Here's some shaving cream and a razor so you can shave your legs and your armpits. Trust me, you'll thank me. There's nothing a man loves more than smooth, cleanly shaven legs. Think of this as my little 'you're becoming a woman' gift. Have at it, and be reassured that this blade won't get through your skin._

_Your Loving Aunt,_

_Alice_

I looked at the razor and shaving cream again and sighed. Oh well. What could it hurt. Along with washing myself with dove soap and washing my hair, I shaved my legs and armpits as Alice asked me to. I was surprised to find the feeling of my legs afterwards was wonderful. It was smooth, like silk. I would have to remember to thank Alice. Not that she didn't already know I would. I walked out of the bathroom after I dried off and put on my pajamas and walked to my room where Jacob was waiting for me. He smiled when I came in and I smiled back.

"Guess what Alice made me do." He shrugged.

"I don't know. Should I be scared?" I giggled.

"Very. She made me start shaving." Jacob chuckled.

"I do it every day." I looked at him like he was insane.

"You shave your legs?" He chuckled.

"No. I shave my face. Men get facial hair and it grows back thicker every morning. We have to shave every day." I giggled and walked over to him. He was sitting on my bed. I crawled into his lap like I used to when I was younger and hugged him around his neck. I touched his face cause I was suddenly curious.

"Wow." He chuckled.

"What?"

"I never acknowledged your stubble before. I always thought that was just something that was unique to you." It wasn't overbearing or anything. It wasn't there in the morning and by the end of the day, you could feel it on his face. I never minded before. I tickled whenever his chin would brush my neck when we hugged. Jacob chuckled and hugged me tight.

"Hardly. It's a man thing. Woman shave their legs and armpits, men shave their faces." We laughed together for a moment before Jacob tucked me into bed. He kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek. "I better get home. I have to leave for work early tomorrow. Alice said that the traffic will be horrible tomorrow." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded.

"Night, Nessie." He smiled my favorite smile and I smiled back.

"Night, Jacob." He kissed my forehead and my cheek one last time and I kissed his cheek again before he left my room and left me to fall asleep. I thought about Jacob that night. When I dreamed about him, I felt a warmth inside me that I had never felt before, and all I could do was sigh contentedly and let the warmth take me over.


	22. Imprinted

Imprinted

Jacob was eating lunch with Andy and I was sitting with them watching. Andy had been staring at me for the past ten minutes and it was freaky. Really freaky. He wasn't giving me a pleasurable look or an angry look or a disgusted look or even a confused look. He was just looking. Jacob had been looking at Andy too. I suppose to make sure he didn't do or say anything. Then, Andy finally spoke. It was directed at Jacob, but he didn't stop looking at me.

"Call me crazy Jacob, but wasn't she a lot smaller the last time she was here?" Jacob froze for a nanosecond, but recovered quickly enough that Andy wouldn't notice. Jacob then looked at Andy with a look that he would give a child that had just done something to annoy him. "What?"

"How much have you been smoking lately, Andy?" Andy gave Jacob an offended look.

"What do you mean, 'how much have I been smoking'? Pot has nothing to do with this. I've been doing pot for years and I know for a fact that it doesn't make you see things." Jacob shrugged.

"Maybe you've just never noticed you've been seeing things. Haven't you also told me that you indulge in Acid or Shrooms on occasion?" Andy shook his head.

"Acid and Shrooms only make you see things while you're high. It's effects ware off after a few hours, and I haven't indulged in hallucinogens in a good while, thank you very much."

"Even so, that crap has lasting effects. And let's keep in mind that you drink like a fish and smoke cigarettes too. Those could contribute to you seeing things." Andy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What are you, a health teacher?" Jacob smirked and shook his head.

"No. Her grandpa is a doctor. I learn this stuff from him. Seriously, you have enough chemicals going into your head for your brain to start fabricating images." Andy gave Jacob a confused look.

"Jacob, enough with the big words. And, drunk, high, half asleep or not, she didn't have boobs the last time she was here." I froze, but Jacob answered without missing a beat.

"Yeah, and the last time she was here, it was September. And that's pushing a year ago."

"Year ago or not, boobs don't grow that fast. And neither do girls for that matter. She wasn't this tall when she was here last." Jacob rolled his eyes as if this was something that everyone should know.

"It's called a growth spurt you hophead. Everyone has a growth spurt at least once or twice in their lives, especially teenagers."

"But she isn't a teenager. Last time she was here, she looked like she was ten."

"She was older than that, and now I know you're imagining things. She's just growing. Have you never heard the term 'growing like a weed'?"

"Weed doesn't grow that fast." Jacob started laughing. Annoyed, but amused.

"That's not what I meant." I was laughing now too despite the situation. It was cute to watch. It wasn't hard to confuse a pothead I was sure, but it never made the event any less funny.

"What did you mean then? I remember the first time I saw her, she came to no higher than you hip. That was two, count 'em, two years ago. Now, suddenly, she's already reaching you chest and she has boobs."

"Why do you keep bringing attention to that little detail?" I put my elbows on the table and kept my arms together while my hands held my chin so he wouldn't see them anymore. I was hoping for the 'out of sight, out of mind' effect with him.

"Because it's a big one. Women's boobs don't grow that fast. I've grown up and slept with enough women to know that."

"And I have two sisters, Nessie and girls from my former high school. All of whom have given me varied results. Hell, I knew a girl who was in my Chemistry class that was flat as a board the first time I met her. Winter break comes along and suddenly she has boobs. And other girls I've known have had them grow throughout the years I'd known them. Women are different, you can't generalize them." I noticed the Andy had a blank stare suddenly. He was staring at Amanda the cashier who had just walked in to get a bottle of water. She waved at us, especially at Jacob, then left. Jacob didn't even notice. He was looking at Andy. "Did you hear me?" Andy looked back at Jacob.

"What? Sorry, I was miles away." Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Miles being the operative word." I giggled at his comment. They finished their lunch in silence from there. When Andy was finished, he left his garbage on the table and yawned before saying something to Jacob.

"I'm off to the corner liquor store. I need a beer real bad." Jacob chuckled lightly without humor and shook his head.

"Are you seriously planning on drinking while you're working?" Andy shook his head and his face stayed serious.

"No. I plan on drinking outside the store, then coming back. I should be back in about a half hour or so."

"Will you still be all there when you get back?" Andy scrunched his nose at Jacob's joke.

"I don't black out. Blacking out from liquor happens to pussies." He walked out of the back room and left for the liquor store. Jacob just smiled and laughed lightly. I scooted my chair a little closer to Jacob and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How does he function throughout the day?" Jacob laughed a little harder.

"I've been wondering that since the day I met him." I giggled. I breathed Jacob in. He didn't have any oil smell on him today. No one needed an oil change today, which was odd, but I never minded. I looked at the garbage on the table that Andy had left behind.

"Are we cleaning up his garbage?" Jacob smirked and ran his hand once through my hair.

"I'm not his mother, thank god for that. I'm not cleaning up after him. Even a pothead is perfectly capable of cleaning up after themselves." I giggled and kept my head on Jacob's arm. When he was done with his lunch, he took me back out to the workshop and got back to work on a car he had been working on. He said that this car's engine needed a complete overhaul.

"Wouldn't this be categorized as totaled?" Jacob shook his head.

"Not necessarily. Any cars engine can be fixed if you have the money to pay for it." I watched Jacob work on the car and we talked while he worked. Andy did come back about an hour after he left. But he was hammered out of his mind by the time he got back.

"Why hasn't he been fired?" Jacob shrugged.

"Yet another thing I've wondered since the day I met him. But like I've always said, Craig is indifferent to his detriment." I giggled.

"Couldn't he be sued for something like this?" Jacob smirked and shrugged.

"He probably has been for all I know. He's still running and has a lot of customers, so I can't imagine that we're doing too bad."

"Well yeah, he has you." Jacob laughed lightly.

"Thanks for that, Nessie." I patted his back while his head was still in the engine working.

"No problem Jacob." I heard heels clunking on the floor. I shuttered. She still hadn't laid off of Jacob. And she seemed to know that it bothered me and I was convinced that she was now doing it just to provoke me.

"Jakey, there's a call on line two for you." Jacob looked at her confused, completely ignoring the nickname.

"From who?" She giggled.

"It's Craig, silly." Jacob breathed in.

"Why didn't you just say that?" She shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"He said you knew he would call." Jacob was about to say more, but then decided it best not to and put down his rag and other equipment he'd had in his hands. He looked at me.

"I'll be back in a minute." He smiled at me and I smiled at him. I nodded and then he turned around to go to the front. Amanda looked behind her and smirked at me. I think she was pretending to be nice to me, but I wouldn't talk to Jacob about it. It seemed like a silly thing to complain to him about, especially since I wasn't here very often. I didn't give her any facial reactions. She turned and started following Jacob to the front. I saw her face and she had an odd sparkle in her eyes that I didn't like. I sat against the car and watched what was happening from a distance. Jacob answered the phone and started talking to Craig. Amanda walked behind him and started 'filing' through some papers. Somehow, that task was moving her body progressively to the right, where Jacob was.

I kept watching them, just so I would know exactly what was going on. When Jacob noticed out of the corner of his eye that Amanda was moving closer to him, he moved a small distance opposite of her. Thankfully, Jacob wasn't on the phone very long. When he hung up, I saw Amanda start talking to Jacob. Jacob kept a straight face throughout whatever it was she was saying.

I saw Jacob shake his head and say something in response to whatever it was she had said. She slouched a little when he was done talking, but then she perked up again. Jacob responded to what she said, and she slumped a second time. Jacob ended whatever conversation they had been having and made his way back into the workshop. It took him no time to make it back to the car where I was. Jacob's face looked like it was hiding embarrassment. He wasn't blushing, he just looked embarrassed about something she had said or done.

"What's the matter?" Jacob sighed lightly and shrugged.

"Nothing." I walked a little closer to him so I was right next to him. I leaned over the car with him so that our faces would be closer together.

"You know I know you better than that. What's wrong?" Jacob stared forward at the held up hood of the car and his face became annoyed. He sighed again.

"She asked me if I wanted to go with her to a party Saturday night. I told her no."

"Your face says there's a little more to the story than just that." Jacob finally looked at me, then he straightened himself out and I did the same. We looked at each other for a moment, then he spoke.

"She asked me on a date." I didn't let my face turn mad. I wouldn't yell at him for it.

"Did she?" Jacob nodded. "And you said no, right?" Jacob smirked and nodded his head again. "Good." Jacob closed the distance and rested his forehead on mine.

"I told you, I don't like her. I work with her, no more, possibly less." I giggled at his joke.

"I know. It just bothers me." Jacob laughed lightly.

"I'm the victim here. I'm the one whose bothered." I smiled and Jacob kissed my forehead before getting back to work. The rest of the day past with little eventfulness. Jacob was halfway done with the car by the end of the day. I let him know when it was five and he nodded, finishing one last thing he'd wanted to do. He clocked out and we went to the Rabbit to drive back.

I was spending the night at Jacob's house today. It was Saturday tomorrow so he wouldn't need to go to work or wake up early. While he was driving, I watched him. He had the seat positioned so far back. Furthest setting his car had. He was smiling and talking to me, but his eyes were focused and on the road. I became fascinated with the idea of being able to do what he's doing right now. I smiled.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Nessie?"

"Would you teach me how to drive when we get back?" Jacob looked at me with a weird, amused but scared look, and then looked back at the road.

"I'll teach you once you have a permit."

"Why would I do that when I could have you teach me how to drive and once I had the hang of what I was doing, just ask daddy for a fake driver's license?" Jacob chuckled nervously.

"Because that's illegal." I shrugged.

"We get fake ID's all the time. What's one little drivers license for Renesmee?" Jacob sighed.

"Nessie, if I'm caught letting you drive without a permit, not only will you get in trouble, but I could lose my license, which I can't afford."

"We could stay in a secluded area. No fear of cops in a secluded area." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Cops live in secluded areas. It's the spots were people always do illegal stuff, so those are the places they wait at so they can catch people doing things they shouldn't."

"I'll drive around the reservation then." Jacob sighed. He took in a deep breath, let it out, and calmed his face of his nervousness.

"I'll tell you what. If you can get Edward to say that he's okay with it, then I'll teach you. But until I get the okay from Edward, you aren't going behind the wheel of either of my Rabbits, okay." I nodded my head and reached across to hug Jacob.

"Thank you, Jacob!" I kissed Jacob's cheek once before going back to my seat.

"Sure, sure." I got out my phone and called daddy. I heard the phone ring once, and he answered it.

"_Yes, Nessie?"_ His voice held concern that something had possibly happened. I reassured him.

"Don't worry, daddy. Nothing's wrong. I just called cause I wanted to ask you something." Daddy's voice became wearisome.

"_Okay. What's your question?"_ I smiled. I hoped he would say yes.

"Would it be okay if Jacob taught me how to drive this afternoon?" There was silence at the other end of the line for a moment. To a human, this pause wouldn't seem like anything, but I could tell he was thinking long and hard.

"_And what brought this up?"_ I kept smiling.

"I just decided I wanted to learn. Jacob can teach me how to drive on the Rabbit."

"_Where do you plan on practicing? If you guys get caught with you not having a permit, he'll get in a lot of trouble for that."_

"We could practice somewhere close that is secluded, maybe even drive a little around Forks." I noticed Jacob look at me with a fearful 'are you nuts' look, but I ignored it.

"_And did Jacob say he was okay with you learning how to drive in his car?"_ Daddy sounded really skeptical.

"He said that he was willing to teach me as long as you said you were okay with it." I heard daddy sigh a little and pause for a moment. Finally, he answered.

"_If he's okay with the idea, then go ahead."_ I thought of one more thing.

"And daddy?" I heard daddy chuckle lightly.

"_Yes, honey?"_ I smiled.

"Alice has a stick shift right?"

"_Yeah, the Porsche. And I'm sure she'd be thrilled to death to teach you how to drive a stick."_ I heard a beep. _"In fact, I'm sure that's her on the other line right now ready to tell me her answer. Hold on a minute."_ Daddy changed lines.

"So what did he say?" I looked at Jacob smiling, keeping the phone close to my ear.

"He said as long as you're okay with teaching me in your car, he doesn't mind." Jacob groaned.

"Of course he doesn't mind." I giggled. "Alright, I'll teach you. But we're using my other Rabbit. I don't want to risk anything happening to this one." I gave Jacob an offended look.

"Why can't we use this one?" Jacob sighed.

"Three reasons Nessie. Number one: This is the car you gave me and I don't want it damaged. Number two: I've seen the way teenagers drive. I haven't met a teenager driver on the road that I didn't want to shot. Number three: I've worked on the cars of teenage drivers. Forgive my language, Nessie, but teenagers are fucking stupid and have the driving skills of a drink monkey. I've seen proof." I gave Jacob a lecturing look.

"Are you saying that I would be a bad driver." Jacob paused for a moment before answering me.

"This feels like a trap." I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob smirked a little but still remained defensive.

"_Nessie."_ I put my attention back to daddy on the phone.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"_Alice said she would love to teach you how to drive her Porsche. She'll be ready when you get back, so be prepared."_ I laughed lightly.

"I will daddy." We hung up and I smirked at Jacob. Jacob sighed.

"I take it Alice was okay with you driving her Porsche." I smiled as my answer. When we got back to Jacob's apartment, he took us up to get the keys to his other Rabbit. When we had those, he handed me the keys and helped me adjust the seat when we got to the car. He explained everything to me what I needed to know and what he thought I needed to know. When he was done explaining everything, he looked at me, hopeful. "Do you have any questions?" I shook my head.

"No. I got it."

"Are you sure?" I smirked and nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, start the car and try to back out." I did as Jacob said and started the car the way he had shown me. The car came to life and I looked at Jacob. He nodded his head, encouraging me, and I put the car in reverse like he said. I let up off of the break and we began to move. "Is anyone coming?" I stepped on the breaks and accidentally brought the car to a violent stop.

"What?" Jacob's face didn't change. He stayed calm.

"Did you check to see if there was anyone coming? Someone driving or walking past us." Oh. I tried to look in the rear view mirror that Jacob had helped me adjust. "It helps to turn your body and look behind you. You get a better sense of what's behind you."

I nodded and did as he said. I turned slightly so I could see behind me. There didn't look like there was anyone coming. Jacob was looking with me. I let off of the breaks lightly and started pulling out again. At some point, I was finally able to see the rest of the parking lot and there was no one coming.

"Alright, now start turning the wheel to the right." I did as he said and started turning. I stopped when the car was straight and facing the direction I wanted it to. I looked at Jacob and he pointed me in the direction that he wanted me to go. When we got to the end of the parking lot, Jacob spoke. "Turn left and wait for traffic to clear. As soon as it's safe to, turn right onto the road and we'll drive around a little."

I did as he said and looked at the roads. I waited for a single oncoming car to pass me before I turned right onto the road. Jacob told me to keep going straight for now so I could get a feel for the car. When we came onto the Makka reservation, Jacob started directing me down roads.

"Pull into this road. I need to teach you a few things." I turned into the neighborhood he pointed to and started driving really slowly. I had already been going pretty slow as Jacob had said. I heard Jacob laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?" He kept smiling.

"I hadn't expected this to be so easy. I was convinced that I'd be yelling at you to slow down every couple seconds. I actually have to tell you to speed up." I started laughing with him. It was kind of ironic.

Jacob taught me, first, how to parallel park. We were lucky enough to come across two cars that were spaced enough apart on the street for me to park in between them. I noticed that Jacob would start lifting his hand slightly if I was getting too close, so I stopped whenever his hand went up. I put the car into park once I had it in the position I wanted.

"Not bad at all. I don't think you hit anything, so that's good." I looked at him.

"What are we going to do next?" Jacob faced me and smiled.

"Pull out of here and I'll teach you how to uphill/down hill park." I put the car into reverse and backed up slightly so I would be able to pull out. I drove to the end of the street and made a U turn. I pulled over at a spot Jacob pointed out.

It didn't take long to learn how to uphill/down hill park. He showed me what I needed to do and I just did it. Jacob made me do each thing twice, just to make sure I knew what to do.

"How am I doing?" Jacob smirked.

"Pretty good. Most teenagers are scared to death their first time. I'm glad you're an exception. I might even let you drive us back to your house tomorrow." I beamed.

"Would you really?" Jacob shrugged.

"You haven't done anything to lead me to believe you can't handle it as of yet. Why don't we drive around the reservation a few more times? And we'll drive to Forks and back so you can have some highway experience." I smiled wider and he just laughed lightly.

As Jacob promised, he let me drive from La Push to Forks and back. It went over without any problems. We did pass a few cops, but I was going the speed limit, so we never got pulled over. On the way back to La Push, I got the confidence to reach ninety miles an hour. Half of what Alice and daddy usually do, but it was a start. Jacob would glance at me with a teasingly lecturing look. I smirked.

"What? You drive faster than this all the time." Jacob couldn't help but smile.

"I also have to drive to Seattle in an hour and I have a license to give to a cop if I'm ever caught. You shouldn't speed, it's bad. Don't do it just because everyone else around you does."

"But I have better reflexes than humans do." Jacob laughed lightly.

"That may be true, but the car isn't quite as fast as your reflexes are I'm afraid. And don't look at me, look at the road." I giggled and looked back at the road. By the time we got back to Jacob's apartment, I had a big smile on my face.

"I think that went well." Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah. But you're already getting a led foot." I giggled.

"If anyone has led feet, it's you, daddy, and Alice. You three have no sense of speed limit at all." Jacob laughed.

"I have a reason. I need to get to work on time. As far as Edward and Alice are concerned, that's just pure impatience." We laughed together for a few minutes before Jacob sighed. "Let's get inside. I have something really cool to show you."

I smiled at the announcement and got out of the car with him. I locked the car and handed him the keys. When Jacob got to the front door and let himself in, a smell hit me like a punch. Jacob noticed it too. It was a very strange smell. It smelled like it's usual cat little box and such, so that part I was used to. But now there was that combined with Indian food and Chinese food and every other spice imaginable. I could swear I even smelled something dead. Probably a dead cat or something. There was also this really odd smell. It was human, I did know that at least. Maybe BO or something.

"What is that smell?" Jacob breathed the air from outside and walked in with me following behind him.

"I think my neighbor's getting creative with her cooking again." I sighed.

"Maybe you should move." Jacob's tone was very mater-of-fact.

"I can't afford to. My apartment costs me next to nothing compared to other places in this area that I could be living in. I'm lucky I was able to find a place like this. It's either this or I move to Seattle." Jacob and I reached our level and he opened the door, we took in a deep breath at the relief from the smell. The smell was still there slightly, but it wasn't nearly as strong.

"I'll go open a window." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"It's raining." I walked over to the window and began to open it.

"It's Washington, Jacob, it's always raining. I'm not going to let a little rain keep me from getting rid of that smell." Jacob laughed a little harder and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter near the door. A little thought came to my head. "Hey Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"What if you were to let us buy you a new place?" Jacob's head was shaking before I even finished the sentence.

"No way, Nessie. It's bad enough that you guys bought me that plasma screen. Not that I'm complaining, but there's only so much one can give a person." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever happened to never looking a gift horse in the mouth?" Jacob smiled.

"Some horses are too expensive to accept. And I still had that thing I wanted to show you." I walked over to him.

"What did you get?" He lifted his hand and motioned, with his index finger, for me to come in his direction. When I was right in front of him, he cocked his head to the left, telling me to look in that direction. I saw what he was talking about.

"You got a new house phone." He grinned even wider.

"Yep. It's a Verizon hub house phone. In other words, I just got myself an iPhone for my house."

"Aren't these older models? They have bigger screens now, don't they?" Jacob nodded.

"The newer models do. This is an older one. The store clerk said it was a 2009 model. It was cheaper than the newer stuff." I smiled.

"Is this the only one you got?" Jacob smirked and shook his head.

"I caved and got one for my room too. So I'll be tight for a while." I sighed.

"Seriously Jacob, you know that my family is more than willing to help you." Jacob's face became serious. Not angry, just serious.

"Nessie, I won't take your money. I can pay my own way and I can still afford to pay my rent. As long as I can still do that, I'm fine." Jacob walked away to do something. His way of saying that the matter was closed.

Jacob had walked into the living room and was searching through his movies looking for something to watch. Once again, something he does to show a matter, in his mind, is closed. I smirked and walked over to him. He didn't pay any mind to me as I walked up to him. He didn't do anything until I let myself fall onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed lightly and stood up so that my feet were off the ground and I was holding onto him.

"So what do you want to do?" I rested my head on the back of his neck and thought about what I thought would be fun. I breathed in his scent and lost my train of thought for a moment. "Nessie?" I was brought back. Then I thought of something that would be fun.

"Sorry. I was thinking maybe you could let me drive us to Port Angels and we could see a movie." Jacob chuckled and I felt the vibrations on his back. It was soothing.

"Don't you think you've had enough practice for one day?" I shook my head.

"Not even close. Do you know any good movies that are out right now?" I moved with him as he shrugged.

"No. I haven't really been keeping track. Andy did say something about a new movie that was out. It was a romantic comedy though, so it's probably stupid."

"Let's go rent a movie, then." Jacob chuckled again and reached for me. He took hold of my left arm with his right hand and I held myself securely so he could move me without dropping me. Eventually, Jacob was holding me up at his level, us facing each other and my arms still around his neck. He was grinning.

"What movie did you have in mind?" I shrugged.

"Something stupid." He laughed and I laughed with him.

"Okay. Something stupid it is." I let myself fall from him and made my way to the front so I could grab his keys. Jacob was laughing and coming after me. "I never said I would let you drive." I gave him a confident smile.

"You didn't say no either. And, in truth, I never asked." Jacob looked like he wanted to say something, but he just had to laugh. I took the keys to the old Rabbit and grabbed my coat out of the closet and threw Jacob his jacket. After he put on his jacket, he finally spoke.

"Well, Nessie, next time you come to a conclusion like that about anything else, remember that not everyone will be as nice to you as I am." I giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." I opened the door and the smell from the hallway hit me again. I scrunched my nose at it and Jacob laughed. I looked back at him from between the apartment and the hallway. "What do you think would happen if I were to talk to the neighbor stinking up the building?" Jacob laughed again.

"You can't say anything. You're not the landlord. You could complain to the landlord, which I, as well as the rest of the building, have already done on multiple occasions." I gave him a weird look.

"And they haven't done anything?" Jacob shook his head.

"He's talked to them, but that was last year." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm talking to them now." Jacob's eyes widened.

"Nessie, don't! The last thing I need is the landlord getting on my back for harassment." I started walking to the source of the smell, but did look back at Jacob as I walked.

"What harassment? I'm merely voicing a widely had complaint. Nothing wrong with that."

"Nessie, I've never met these people, so I have no idea what they're like. I don't want to get sued or something because my neighbor can't take constructive criticism." I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, even if they do, we have access to some of the best lawyers in the world. We wouldn't even need that. We could just ask Jasper to stop buy and put them in a more listening sort of mood."

"Then why don't you wait and do that?"

"Because I don't think the situation requires that we do that." I reached the door that had the source of the smell. Jacob reached me just as I was knocking on the door to the apartment. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder as a staying motion, but it was too late to stop me. I waited a minute before the person finally answered the door. The smell hit me like a punch in the face and I could see the source of the little box smell from the umpteen dozen cats the woman had. Now I was sure they had a dead cat somewhere in there.

I saw a man, I'm assuming her husband, sitting at the table eating a Pizza Hut pizza. I scrunched my nose. The man was extremely unpleasant looking and was balding. He was wearing a robe over his briefs and a loose fitting white tank top shirt. I smelled the liquid in his mug from even this distance as, without a doubt, the strongest coffee my nose had ever been tortured with. I was no expert on human food, but I did know that coffee wasn't something one typically had with pizza.

The woman was even more unpleasant. Mostly because she was giving me a look like I was her child and I had just done something wrong. Her hair was raggedy looking and was in desperate need of a wash. She was wearing a nightgown like thing that could only be identified, I suppose, as a momo with stains of all sorts all over. I could also identify this woman as a heavy smoker. I could smell a smoker a mile away. That and I could see the packs of cigarettes, both empty, unopened, and half full, lying all over the apartment. She opened her mouth to talk to me and I saw further proof that she was a heavy smoker from the icky yellowish off white color of her teeth.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Young lady? I couldn't recall being addressed as such a day in my life, not even jokingly. Her voice was horrible. It was creepy and high pitched. When I looked at her, I immediately thought of the witch that tried to eat Hansel and Gretel. I didn't let any of this bother me though.

"Yes, actually. The land lord has been receiving a great deal of complaints from other occupants with regards to the smell coming from your apartment." Jacob kept a straight face, though I was sure that he had no idea where I was going with this. The woman rolled her eyes at me and sighed heavily, sending a smell of bad breath my way. I kept a straight face as best I could.

"What about it?"

"Well ma'am, it's bothering everyone else living here. If you don't take care of this problem we're going to have to evict you." The man at the table chuckled lightly. I tried to ignore that sound. It reminded me of an old haggard gypsy.

"Young lady, the landlord is my brother-in-law, and we have as much money invested in this place as he does. He can't evict us." I knew Jacob was getting nervous, but I still had a little trick up my sleeve. I touched Jacob's hand behind me to reassure him.

_Don't worry. I still have an idea. _This time, Jacob gave me a weird look, I noticed. But I kept a straight face as always and spoke to the woman in a very professional tone.

"As true as that may be, there have been far too many complaints about this smell coming from you apartment. Do you know who the HHSA is ma'am?" She gave me a quizzical look, but otherwise didn't really react.

"What about them?" I at least knew she knew who they were. HHSA or Home Health and Sanitation Agency. They were a relatively recent agency that started in 2010. They specialize in the safety of homes, especially inspecting the sanitation and wellbeing of apartment buildings or nursing homes or any other places with a large amount of residences. These were the people that had to okay your building before you could put it up for sale or use.

"My name is Vanessa Wolfe. I'm one of the representatives for the HHSA." I noticed both of them freeze a little. I pulled out my phone and started dialing a number to nowhere. "And seeing as you not only refused to handle the smell coming from your apartment, but were also so rude to me, I think it best that I call the main office and let them know to come here and inspect things first thing in the morning."

"No! No, don't do that." Said the man in the back. He stood up and started walking over to where Jacob and I were standing in the doorway. "We'll take care of it, just don't call them." I got suspicious. I knew they weren't serial killers or anything, I couldn't smell anything of that nature anywhere in their house or on them. Even with rubbing alcohol or chlorine, the smell was still there. If something like that was going on, either Jacob or I would have noticed it by now or daddy would have confirmed this by reading their thoughts.

"Sir, do you or your brother have licenses to be running an apartment building?" I noticed the man start to get nervous. The woman was getting nervous too.

"Yes, we do." He was lying. I may not be Maggie, but I didn't need to have her gift to know that these people were lying to me.

"May I see it please?" The man got even more nervous. I was amazed that they were buying all this. I wasn't dressed as a bum or anything, but I wasn't wearing anything professional either. I was wearing blue jeans and a blue sweater. And they didn't even ask me for a badge. I knew that all employees of the HHSA had badges to prove who they were.

The man went into the apartment and went to a little drawer. He pulled out some papers and walked over to hand them to me. The woman looked at the man, her eyes a little more hopeful looking, but the man still looked a little nervous. If that wasn't proof enough, looking at the documents finalized it. These were false documents. And not very good ones at that. I looked at the man and the woman. They had been rude to me. I would pay them back for it.

"I asked you to show me your license sir." He nodded nervously.

"That is my license." I rolled my eyes.

"These are false documents sir. And what's more, these aren't signed by the state senator, or by you for that matter. You honestly expect me to believe that these are real?" I had to admit that I was impressed with myself. I had came over just to ask them to do something about the smell coming from their apartment and come to find that neither they, or their co-owner had licenses to own the place.

The man and woman didn't say anything. The man gave me a guilty look and the woman was looking at me like I was a spoiled brat or something along those lines. I knew Jacob was looking at me just as shocked. I sighed and pretended that this was something that I handled all the time. I opened my phone back up and started calling the actual number to the HHSA.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice but to call in an inspection."

A person answered the phone and I told them 'who I was' and what I had found out about Jacob's building and it's owners. The person on the other end didn't recognize my name, but he still took my call seriously and told me that people would be over tomorrow to inspect the building. I thanked him and hung up. I looked at the couple.

"They'll send people over tomorrow to look at the building. There's a very high possibility you and your brother won't be owning this place for much longer." With that, I walked away and Jacob followed me with a look of shock. When we got outside, I got into the driver's seat of the old Rabbit and put the keys in the ignition. Jacob got into the passenger's seat and started talking.

"Nessie, what did you just do?" He sounded panicky. I wondered why he would sound panicky.

"What's the matter? I just got rid of bad landlords." Jacob shook his head.

"No Nessie, you just got rid of the only people that were willing to own this building. There are a lot of problems with this building in general. I have one of the few halfway decent apartments in that building. No one will want to buy it from those people because they won't make a profit off of it. There are too many things that, by law, need to be changed."

"Couldn't the government just take it over or something?" Jacob shook his head again.

"No Nessie, the government can't take it over. This is a democracy, not communism. They're going to get rid of the building. Nessie, I'm homeless!" I looked at Jacob for a moment. He was serious. I breathed out deeply and rested my forehead on the wheel. Now I felt terrible. And Jacob refused to ever let us lend him money or help him get a better place.

"I'm sorry." I noticed I was getting ready to cry a little. Jacob sighed and I heard him move. Then, he was holding me in a powerful hug, holding me close to his chest. I turned and buried my head into my nook and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Nessie, don't cry. I know you meant well. And I'll still have at least a month to find a new place." I shook my head in my nook.

"I'm sorry." Jacob pulled me over to him so that I was on his lap. He kissed the top of my head, but I never took my face away from his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. There are plenty of places that I could move to." I wasn't sobbing, but I was crying I knew.

"But they're all in Seattle." Jacob sighed and hugged me tighter.

"I know, but I'll try to find a place here."

"Maybe someone will buy the building." Jacob shook his head in my hair.

"No, they won't. No one with a license at least. This building is too out of shape for anyone to buy it and actually make a profit off of it." I don't know how long we just sat there. I didn't stop feeling bad. I lifted my head away from his chest and looked at him.

"I know you've said no before, but please just let us get you a place, Jacob. That way you won't have to move to a place in Seattle. You can stay close by." Jacob sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Nessie, I told you, I won't take your money. I can find myself a place I can afford. Don't worry about it." I wanted to say more, but Jacob silenced me by putting his fingers over my lips so I wouldn't talk. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go to Port Angels and get some dinner and rent those movies."

Jacob opened the door to his side of the car and brought me with him until I was sitting in the passenger's seat. He walked around the car to the driver's side, adjusted the seat and got it. The keys were already in the ignition, so he just started the car. We drove to Port Angels in silence for the most part. I still felt really bad. Jacob and I got to Port Angels in a little over a half hour and we found a Blockbuster within five minutes of arriving. Jacob went straight to the horror section and I followed him there. He picked up a movie he thought looked good.

"How about this?" He showed me the movie he had picked and I looked at it for a moment. The title read The Wizard of Gore. I shook my head.

"This looks a little stupid even for us." Jacob smirked a little and took the movie back and put it down. He looked through the rows to find something else. He was mad at me. I knew he was. He would never be this quiet otherwise. He always said he wasn't mad, but I knew better. "Jacob?" He turned and faced me.

"Yeah, Nessie?" I sighed. He sounded so tired now. He wasn't tired, he was just masking annoyance.

"Jacob, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry. Maybe I can see if I can have the HHSA not go through with the inspection tomorrow." Jacob's face and voice didn't change.

"Nessie, what's done is done, don't worry about it anymore okay." He started walking away and was going for the comedy aisle. I followed behind him. I had no idea what I wanted, but I did know that I wasn't satisfied with that response. I waited until I was right behind him to talk again.

"Jacob, it's not okay. I know you're mad at me. I've made it so that you'll have to move out of your apartment and find a new place. I made it so that you'll probably move to Seattle. I know you're mad at me." Jacob's face finally showed what he was feeling. And it was anger.

"You know why I'm mad?" I gave him a questioning look and nodded my head.

"I got your landlords in trouble and now you'll have to find a new place." He took it a deep, calming breath and looked back at me.

"No, Nessie. I'm mad because you didn't listen to me." My face stayed confused.

"Listen to you?" I was getting defensive now, but I couldn't help it. But, consequently, Jacob got defensive too.

"I told you not to do that. I told you not to talk to them. And what do you do? You talk to them anyway. And look what happens. I'm now homeless because you didn't do as I asked you and not talk to those people."

"Well, excuse me for trying to make your building a better place to live, Jacob." He became even angrier.

"Damn it, Nessie, I'm a grown man. I don't need you heckling my landlord to try and make anything better. I had one of the nicer apartments in that building. I was perfectly happy with it the way things were. But I have nothing to be perfectly happy with because now I'm homeless!"

"You're not homeless until they tell you that you can't live there anymore. They haven't told you that you can't live there."

"Well I guarantee you that's what they're going to tell me as soon as we get back."

"Well, you can get a better place. Someplace where it doesn't constantly smell like litter boxes and Indian food." Jacob raised his voice a little now.

"Nessie, I don't care about that stuff. My apartment never smelled like that, I made sure of it." I laughed without humor.

"You made sure of it?! I'm the one that introduced air fresheners into your apartment."

"Air fresheners that I never used because the perfumes always made you sick! And yet another thing that I told you not to bother with, but you did it anyway! Nine times out of ten, when I ask you not to do something, you ignore me and do it anyway, no matter what it is. It's grinding on my nerves Nessie!"

"Grinding on your nerves?! You're the one that never appreciates it when I do something for you and never accepts any help from me!" Jacob's face was in full outrage now.

"That's bullshit, Nessie, and you know it! I don't want to take your family's money, so fucking sue me!"

"Hey, if the two of you are going to fight, take it outside!" That voice came from a guy sitting at the cash register. We both looked at him, then back at each other. Jacob took a deep breath, let it out and opened his eyes again.

"Just forget it. Let's just pick out a movie and go." Jacob still sounded mad, and I, frankly, wasn't done yelling yet. But I kept my mouth shut and followed him. I always had the car ride back to yell some more.

Jacob didn't even look at the movie he picked up. Neither did I for that matter. I was staring at the ground for the most part. I was furious and I had no right to be, but I didn't care. I felt a sting at his words that cut through me like a knife. I had always wanted nothing but the best for him. I wanted him to be happy and well, and here he was telling me that I was only being a nuisance. I could feel tears stinging my eyes again, but I held them back. I had no intention of crying.

Jacob rented the movie without saying much of anything to the cashier, if anything at all. When we got into the car, Jacob didn't talk to me. He just started the car and made his way home.

"Aren't you going to stop and get something to eat?" Jacob didn't make any motion to indicate that he was answering. When he did answer, his voice was almost dead.

"I'm not hungry." Words I never thought I would ever hear come out of his mouth. I had never seen him this angry before. Even Jacksonville didn't compare to how angry he was now. At least then, his anger was slightly diluted from the pain of something I had said to him. This was full blown rage. His body was shaking slightly and everything. I was nervous that he would faze right in the car.

It didn't take long to get home. He managed to get us back in a record twenty minutes. He didn't say anything when we got into the parking lot. He didn't say anything when he turned off the car and got out either. He just got out and I followed after him. He locked the car and was to the front door all within the same five seconds. I ran after him. He let himself in and I followed after. He had somehow remembered the movie and brought it in with us. I didn't even pay attention to the smell that was still surrounding us in the hallway.

Jacob made his way up the stairs to his third floor apartment and got to his door within seconds yet again. He stuck in the key, unlocked his door, and let us in. This silence was bothering me. We hadn't said a word to each other since we were in Port Angels and I didn't like it at all. When Jacob and I both got in, we took off our jackets and hung them up and Jacob tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. Jacob looked at the door and saw something at the floor. It was a piece of paper that had been slipped in under the door. Jacob walked over and picked it up. He took one glance at it, then threw it at the kitchen counter. I went to the note he had thrown and looked at it.

_To all residences,_

_We are sorry to inform you that this building will be visited tomorrow by the HHSA. We are hoping for a good inspection, but we are making it known the possibility that difficulties might arise. We will inform all occupants immediately if there is a problem. _

_Thank you for your patience._

_Gary Sulvin and Marti Grobber_

I sighed heavily. They already knew they weren't going to have the building for much longer. When I was done reading, I heard a door slam. Jacob had gone to his room. I wanted to feel concerned. I wanted to feel bad for what was my fault, but at the moment, I was just too angry.

I marched over to the door to Jacob's room and stood outside for a moment, trying to think of what I would do. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that he had been yelling at me and I didn't like being yelled at. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to yell right away. It would only make the situation worse. I knocked on Jacob's door, hoping that he would answer me. I didn't care if all he did was grunt in acknowledgement, as long as he did something. I didn't get a response, so I knocked again. This time with a little more force.

"Jacob, let me in." I didn't get a response again. I growled to myself, rolled my eyes and took out my phone. Maybe a text would get his attention. It made no sense for that to work, but at the moment, I really didn't care.

_Come out, I'm not done talking to you._ I sent the text and I heard Jacob's phone go off. I heard him answer it, and to my relief, I heard him responding. He pressed one more button and I received a text a few seconds later.

_I don't want to talk right now. Just let me be alone for a few hours._ I pressed respond and typed furiously.

_No I won't give you a few hours. In a few hours, you'll be asleep and then I'll end up having to wait until morning. Come out._ I sent the text with what I knew was anger on my face. I wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling right now. I was angry, I knew that. I was sad, I knew that. But something else was wrong, like a feeling of emptiness. I wanted to hold him. I felt like I needed to. But I was so mad, that I didn't want to be anywhere near him. It was an odd and uncomfortable medium.

I heard Jacob's phone go off and I heard an irritated groan. I tried not to let that bother me. I was mad enough as it was. I waited a moment. I heard him slam his phone onto his bedside table. I was worried that I wouldn't get a response. But I heard him move. I heard him get up from his bed and I heard the sound of his feet coming closer to the door. I turned around to face his door, and then it opened. Jacob's face was angry. I saw annoyance, I saw anger, I saw frustration and I saw even sadness. But I also saw a look of guilt.

"Nessie, I'm not in the mood to argue right now." I rolled my eyes.

"No duh, Jacob. No one's ever in the mood to argue. But either we talk this out, or we just stay mad at each other the rest of the night." Jacob's face stayed the same.

"I told you what I'm mad about. What else is there to tell?"

"Maybe the fact that I do listen to you? I always listen to what you have to say. I never do anything you really don't want me to do." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"How about the time when you and I were out in the woods with Bella a few years ago? I asked you not to bother that stupid beehive you found. And you did it anyway. I had enough beestings that people thought I had chickenpox."

"I was a little kid when that happened. That hardly counts." Jacob sighed.

"That excuse doesn't work for you Nessie. A year old or not, you knew better. How about the time I asked you not to show Renee your visions?" I gaped at him.

"Nothing bad came of that!" Jacob's eyes became even angrier.

"Yeah, luckily! Do you have any idea how much trouble that could have gotten you into?! Especially if she had told Phil? Renee might keep your little secret because she's your grandma, but what is Phil to you? What's to stop him from letting this out?!"

"But nothing bad happened!"

"But something bad could have happened! And now, I asked you, no, I begged you not to start anything with the people in that apartment and you didn't listen to me. And look what happened because of it!"

"I said I was sorry, Jacob! I offered to call the HHSA and ask them to call of the inspection, but you said no!" He threw his arms in the air with a loud roar.

"That won't do anything! If anything, that'll make it worse!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You never let me help you!"

"Because you idea of helping me is usually offering to throw money at me. That's not your help to give! It's not your money to hand out! And even if it was, I still wouldn't take it because that's wrong!"

"There's nothing wrong with accepting a gift!"

"IT'S A FUCKING PITY GIFT!" I backed away a little from the sound, but I didn't stand down.

"How is it a pity gift? I want you to be happy! Is that so bad?!"

"Nessie, I am happy! Why do you think I'm not?! Just because I can't wipe my ass with hundred dollar bills doesn't mean that I'm not happy!" We looked at each other for a moment. Then Jacob's face became slightly aware of something. I didn't know what he was realizing, or thought he was realizing. We weren't yelling anymore, but my voice was still tense.

"What?" Jacob's face was becoming more and more of something. I couldn't pinpoint it. His eyes revealed that he was in pain, but his face had calmed. He was trying to hide his expression from me. I walked a little closer to Jacob and he didn't move in any direction. He just stood there, staring pained, then suddenly blankly, at me. I wasn't angry anymore. Now I was worried. What had just happened? "Jacob?"

He didn't answer me. I saw his chest moving up and down in an odd fashion. It was more than just him breathing. It was stiffly moving. Like he was trying very hard to hold something in. I reached him in a few strides. I didn't try to hug him. I wasn't sure what would happen if I did. I wasn't scared that he would hit me. He would never do such a thing to me. I was scared he would back away from me. His face seemed to become even blanker as the moments passed.

"Jacob, talk to me. Please." He didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around his large chest and he didn't back away like I feared he would. Instead, he did nothing at all. He didn't react to me. He didn't try to hug me back, he didn't rest his head on mine, he didn't do anything. This was worse than backing away. At least I would have an identifiable emotion from that action. This gave me nothing. When he finally did respond, it cut me deeper than a sword ever could.

"Nessie. Please." His voice was empty and broken. He was forcing something back. He was asking me to let him be alone. I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted everything to be okay again. What had I done? This was all my fault and I didn't even know what I did. This was much more than the apartment. There was something else wrong.

Reluctantly, I let go of him and walked a few steps backwards. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring inside his room. He turned around and closed the door behind him. I heard movement in his room and eventually heard the shower going.

I walked away and went to my room. I didn't feel good. I felt sick. Empty somehow. Even dead to some degree. I went to my bed and just laid there with my head resting on my pillow. I grabbed a hold of my little wolf plush toy. The one that Jacob had made me for my very first valentine's day. I clutched onto it as if it were my new lifeline. Like I needed it to survive.

I didn't know what happened. One minute, we were arguing over the apartment, then we were arguing about something I couldn't identify. I had hurt him. That was the only thing that I knew for sure at the moment. I buried my face into my pillow while still holding my little toy and didn't bother to stop myself from crying.

**JPOV**

I took a deep breath when the warm water hit me. I had the shower on the hottest setting possible and yet it still only felt slightly warm to me. But I didn't care. My body was shaking. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. She was the one that was unhappy.

I was never anything less than content with everything I had. I didn't mind all the things that were wrong with the apartment. I didn't mind that I worked with a pothead and my boss was a lazy bum. I never minded that I wasn't rich. I never minded any of these things. Nessie was the one that always complained about these things. She was the one that was always trying to fix things. She was the one who would suggest that I try to find a better auto shop to work at or that I find a better apartment or that I possibly think of investing in something. It was always her.

I always knew I wasn't good enough for her. I'd always known that. But I loved her. She was everything to me. She always had been. That love had only gotten stronger and more binding the older she got. I was even becoming physically attracted to her. I had always known she was too good for me, but that never stopped me from loving her and wanting her. But when that gap was made obvious, it never failed to cut me to the quick.

I was having a hard time breathing now. I would do anything for her. I would walk through hell and back with a smile on my face if only for her. I would find a way to give her the moon if she only asked me for it. And yet here I was, failing to give her what she wanted without even realizing it. I was the only wolf that wasn't giving his mate everything she wanted. I guess that's what happens when one imprints on someone who's used to having nothing less than the best and beyond.

I wasn't even washing myself. I was just standing in the shower staring at the wall thinking about everything. And I had yelled at her. That was unforgivable of me. Nessie was a strong one, no doubt about it. She was always good at hiding her emotions. I think it was something she picked up from Edward. She had a poker face even Edward couldn't beat. But, I noticed over the years, that I was the only person that could ever shake that poker face. I was the only that was ever able to make her snap under pressure, and I hated myself for it. If she'd had this fight with anyone else, she would have been able to keep a straight face, an even tone, and she would have been able to brush it off in minutes once the fight was over. With me it was a completely different story. I was the only one, it seemed, that could really shake her composure.

I felt the water start to get cold, so I turned off the shower and got out. I brushed my teeth and shaved my face without really thinking at all. Everything I was doing seemed to be robotic. I couldn't help looking at my hair. The short hair that Alice had done for me. The only reason it was there was because Nessie liked it this way. She was the reason I let Alice come anywhere near my head with sharp objects. I started feeling really sick with that thought. I walked out of my bathroom and put on my sweatpants.

I smelled something in the air. It was weak between the walls, but I could still smell it. It was a salty fragrance that I hated to smell. Nessie had been crying. Suddenly, my cell phone went off. I was reluctant to answer it. It was a single ring, so it was only a text. But it could be from anyone, and I needed to concentrate on Nessie right now. But what if it was from her? I walked over to my bedside table where my phone was and opened the text. It was from Nessie.

_I'm sorry._ That was all she sent. It took a lot for Nessie to say she was sorry. It took even more for her to really mean it. I closed my phone and put it back on the table. I needed to talk to her now. I walked out of my room and walked to the door to her room slowly. I was listening for crying. I didn't hear anything, I only smelled the tears. I took my chances and let myself in.

I saw Nessie in her bed, face down, holding her little wolf toy close to her. She looked so helpless. I hated seeing her like that, especially when it was my fault she was like this. I didn't say anything. It didn't seem like anything I could say would make this any better. Instead, I walked over to her bed and got on. When I was on her bed, I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face to the back of her head and breathed her in. I held her tight, trying to let her know I wasn't angry. She let one of her arms touch mine and I smelled more tears.

"I'm the one that's sorry, Nessie."

**RPOV**

I couldn't help but let a fresh line of tears fall from my face when I heard those words. I could smell him and I could hear his heartbeat. His body was radiating a comfortable heat that was made all the warmer by his bare chest. I gave into temptation and turned my body so that I was facing him. The look on Jacob's face was enough to make me melt. He was looking at me with remorseful eyes. They were the eyes of a man that was scared he'd just lost everything.

I scooted even closer to him and wrapped my arms around his chest and buried my face into my nook. I took in as much of the musky woodsy scent as I could, trying desperately to calm down. I hated crying, no matter what the reason. Jacob crushed me impossibly closer to him and I let him. He kissed the top of my forehead and rested his forehead on mine. We looked at each other for a few moments.

I felt that unbelievable warm feeling again when I looked into his eyes. His eyes were a dark black color. They had tints of brown that no human would ever notice. They made his eyes even more beautiful and comforting. I never felt safer than when I was warm in Jacob's arms like I was now. I buried my head back into my little nook on his shoulders and listened to his heart. The sound had slowed a little since he had first walked into my room. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to. Everything that could have been said was said in both our eyes. Jacob and I had both asked for forgiveness for what happened today and both of us had granted it.

I continued to listen to his heartbeat and breath him in. Eventually, I started getting drowsy and my eyes lids were becoming heavy with each passing moment. I let myself fall asleep while listening to my favorite lullaby.

I woke up that morning still in Jacob's arms. When I woke, he was still asleep, snoring lightly. I looked at his face. It was such a handsome face, especially when he was sleeping. His features were masculine and well defined. He had such long eye lashes and his scent was better than any cologne. His hair was messy from when he'd washed it last night. I couldn't resist touching it. His hair was silky and thick, but still rough and was black like a raven's feathers.

I couldn't help blushing, and the warm feeling came back. It made me smile. Whatever this warm feeling was, I liked it. It made me feel secure and euphoric. I was taken out of my trance when I heard Jacob's phone go off. It stopped after one ring, so I knew it was a text. I looked at Jacob one more time and smiled. I kissed his forehead and let myself out of his arms and off my bed and made my way to his room.

I didn't hear Jacob stir, so I assumed he was still asleep. When I got to his phone, I opened his phone to see who had texted him. It was Seth. I answered the text. If it was something serious, I could wake Jacob up. If not, I could just leave it on the text screen until Jacob saw it. I opened the text and read what it said.

_Jacob, guess what._ I smiled. I figured I'd respond while I was at it.

_I don't know, what?_ I sent the message and waited a few minutes before I got a response.

_I imprinted._ I stiffened a little. I had no idea what to say. I still didn't understand exactly what that was. I knew Jacob had imprinted on me, but no one ever gave me the details about that. An idea came to my head. Now was my chance to finally learn what this whole imprinting thing was all about. I tried to be as discrete as I could.

_What do you mean?_ I figured that would get me an answer of some sort. I waited a minute before I got a response.

_What do I mean? You know what I mean. I imprinted Jacob. You were right. I never thought this would feel so good, but it does. Her name is Alyssa._ Okay. That didn't tell me much.

_How did you meet her?_ I figured that this was a good question to ask. Maybe he would reveal a little more while talking about it. I didn't wait long for a response.

_I met her in my new math class. She was late to class my first day there. You were right, Jacob. When you meet the one you imprint, everything in your world seems to revolve around her._ This confused me a little. I tried to think of a way to get him to explain that.

_How does she feel about you?_ This seemed like a plausible question to ask. I answered the text when Seth wrote back.

_She wasn't really talkative when I first started talking to her, but after twenty minutes we had broken the ice. We exchanged numbers and I called her after classes were over and we started talking for a good six hours. I love her._

I started thinking about what Seth was saying. He imprinted a girl at school and he already said that he loved her. It seemed so strange. Then I started remembering everyone else in Jacob's pack. When I'd asked any of them how they met their wife or girlfriend, they all said just about the same thing. They told me how they met and they always ended it with, 'I loved her the moment I saw her'. I didn't expect another text from Seth.

_So how much longer do you think it will be before Nessie will finally see you as more than just a friend?_ I wasn't sure how to respond to this.

_What do you mean?_ I knew that this wasn't something Jacob would say, but I was at a loss.

_You know. When do you think Nessie will love you back? I mean, Quil still has a good twelve to thirteen years to go before Claire discovers her feelings, but Nessie's growing faster. I can't imagine that you'll be waiting too much longer._

I dropped the phone. Of course! How did I not see it before. Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachael, Jared and Kim, and now Seth and Alyssa. 'I loved her the moment I saw her'. 'I imprinted'. How could I not see it before? With the exception of me and Jacob and Claire and Quil, all of the members of Jacob's pack that imprinted were _married_ or _dating_. It was so obvious. And yet I've spent all these years not knowing what it was.

I was staring blankly at nothing. It all made sense now. The warm feeling. The sense of security I always felt with him. The amount of importance he had in my life. It was the same for me. It seemed like my world revolved around him to the point where I felt like I needed him close to function. There was rarely ever a day we went without seeing each other even if only for an hour. There was the exception from when I got grounded, but that was a factor we couldn't control. I suddenly heard my phone go off and I jumped. I heard Jacob groan and wake up.

"Nessie, It's Alice." Jacob's voice was thick with sleep. I tried to collect myself. I ran to my room where Jacob was still lounging in my bed. I let him sleep.

"Hello?" I answered the phone as I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me.

"_Morning Nessie! You ready to learn how to drive a stick today?"_ I let myself giggle a little. I knew it sounded nervous, but maybe she would think it was because of the idea of driving a stick if I was lucky.

"Definitely."

"_Are you sure? You sound a little freaked out right now."_ Damn you Alice. I sighed and tried to make myself sound calmer.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. Are you sure you don't mind using your Porsche? You have to admit there's a possibility that I'll get into an accident and break it." Alice giggled.

"Oh, Nessie, if you break it, Edward can buy me a new one." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And why would daddy buy you a new one?"

"_Because he's the one who bought it for me in the first place. And since it would be you, his daughter, that broke it, he would be obligated to pay for it. That's how insurance works, Nessie. But that's for another time and lesson." _Alice and I laughed lightly.

"I'll be right over, okay?"

"_Sounds like a plan, Nessie. And Emmett wants to come with. What do you say?"_ I think I would rather have my teeth pulled out.

"I don't know. He's just going to tease me the whole time." Alice giggled.

"_He said that he promised not to say anything while you were driving."_

"Yeah, but what about after? He'll start telling everyone all about it. You know he will Alice." I heard Alice giggle again and Emmett's laugh in the background.

"_Rosalie will keep Emmett in check, okay. Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. Once you get the hang of it, there's nothing to driving a stick."_ I sighed again.

"Alright. I trust you Alice. Jacob and I are on our way."

"_Can't wait, Nessie."_ I hung up the phone and sighed. I heard Jacob get up and start walking to the door. I looked towards him when he opened the door.

"I'll go get dressed, then we'll leave." I smiled and nodded. He closed the distance between us and hugged me, kissing the top of my head before going to his room. I started blushing furiously. Jacob had imprinted on me, I had always known that. It was never strange because I never knew exactly what that meant. Now it was so obvious.

That raised other questions. Did he love me that way? We had always been so close. Did that mean that he'd always had a romantic love for me? And did I love him like that? I honestly wasn't sure. He'd always been there for me and he'd always done everything for me. He was my best friend and he always had been. But did that mean I loved him too? It would explain a lot of things.

When I was younger, little things that he would say or do would make me blush and my heart would race, but I never thought anything of it. I always thought it was just normal. And we'd always kissed throughout my life. A peck on the cheek or on the top of my head or forehead. We'd always done that. But Quil did that to Claire too, and like me, she thought nothing of it. She thought it was normal. She had even kissed a boy in her class on the cheek because she just thought that's what people did.

I'd never done that though. The only other people I'd ever kissed was momma and daddy and maybe Rosalie. But those times were rare. Daddy and momma would kiss the top of my head when I went to bed when I was little, but that had lessoned in the past year or so. But with Jacob, it never seemed strange. It was just something we did. Same thing whenever we would sleep in the same bed or spend the night. It was just something we did. It had never felt strange or awkward. But now, I wasn't sure what to feel. I was taken out of my trance when Jacob opened the door to his room and came out. He was smiling.

"Seth imprinted." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I saw that." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"You really shouldn't go through people's text messages. It's rude." I smiled. I hoped my voice or face didn't seem awkward.

"Yeah. Sorry." Jacob's eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion and his face became very thoughtful. I could feel myself getting nervous now. "What?" Jacob came a little closer to me but I didn't move away. When he was a few feet in front of me, he bent down slightly so that he was facing me. He smiled and I tried to smile back.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" His face became worried. I shook my head. I was far from mad. I wasn't sure what I was.

"No. No, I'm not still mad at you." Jacob sighed. Then he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to his level in a hug. I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his neck like I always did. He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes.

"You're happy, right?" I looked at him and became confused. He was probably referring to last night, but we didn't talk about anything that would lead him to believe that I was unhappy. At least I didn't think so. I touched his face. The action suddenly seemed oddly affectionate.

_What do you mean?_ Jacob sighed and closed his eyes, like he was thinking of the best way to phrase something. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at me with the same worry and thoughtfulness.

"Last night, something occurred to me. You've always suggested that I maybe find a different job or a better apartment and you always try to offer money to me when something's wrong or when you hear me say I like something." I nodded my head.

_I just want you to be happy, Jacob._ That was the plain truth. I wanted him to be happy.

"I am happy, Nessie. I'm content with the way things are. I may not always like my boss, but that job kept a roof over my head and food in my mouth. I'm not the richest man alive, but I have enough to take care of myself. This isn't the best apartment in the world and the landlords an ass, but it's a place to live."

_But you deserve better._ I really felt that way. He worked hard and he had a pack that he needed to keep control of and look after and yet he still always made time for me. That realization hit me like a punch to the face. He always made time for me.

"Nessie, I'm used to having just the simple things in life." Jacob took a deep breath. "But you're not."

_Jacob, where are you going with this?_ Jacob took in another deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he looked scared. I waited to hear what he had to say before getting worried.

"Is it really me that you want all this for?" His question took me completely by surprise. He thought I was unhappy with his life. He thought that I complained about all those things because I wanted better. At first, I was offended, but then I thought about what he was saying.

I had always grown up, for the most part, having things handed to me. The only thing I'd ever asked for that daddy said no to was getting a dog or a cat or any other kind of pet. Emmett practically irrupted when I'd asked for a cat. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that Emmett didn't like cats. He didn't strike me as a cat lover type. But other than that, I couldn't think of a single time that daddy had ever told me no.

Jacob wasn't in the same position as daddy and the others. They had been around long enough to have enough money to buy the Vatican and still have money to spare. But I wasn't crazy about the people Jacob worked with. I hated this apartment for multiple reasons and I always told Jacob he should think about moving into a new one. It was always me. I was always the one that complained about these things. Jacob never complained. I couldn't believe myself. I had been putting him down for so long just because I never thought anything was good enough.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I never realized I was doing that." Jacob rested his head on my shoulder and I did the same. He hugged me tighter.

"I want you to be happy too, Nessie. What can I do so that you're happy?" I hugged him tighter now.

"I am happy, Jacob. I really am. I know I complain about these things a lot, but I am happy." It seemed so strange to say that now. I had always been happy with Jacob, but I also always thought of him as my friend. Now I didn't know what to think of him. My head was spinning and I couldn't get it to stop.

"You know that I'd do anything for you, right?" I nodded my head into his shoulder. I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"And you know that I'd do anything for you?" I felt Jacob smile and he nodded his head.

"I know, Nessie." He was so warm. The only thing that felt warm to me. My fears seemed suddenly so silly. How could I not want this? This was comfortable and secure. I felt safe with him and he always cheered me up when I was sad about something, even when we were the ones that were fighting. There were still so many things to think about, but I didn't want to waste time with that now. "Nessie."

"Yeah?"

"We better get going. Alice will start getting impatient and she'll blame me." I giggled.

"It's okay. I'll vouch for you." Jacob put me down and I let go of him. I followed him to the front and we got our jackets that we didn't really need and left. When we got into the hallway, I heard a few people talking. I looked to the left of the hallway and saw two men in business suits and clipboards. It was the HHSA people that were promised to be sent over. Another man, I'm assuming one of the landlords, was walking with them in jeans and a white t-shirt.

Jacob dragged me with him down the stairs and ran us out the door and to his car. I got into the passenger's seat and Jacob ran to the driver's seat and starts the car. He sped out of the parking lot and drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. He didn't calm a little until we were on the highway.

"What was that all about?"

"The last thing I want is to deal with my landlord right now. As it is, I'm probably going to be the first one to be evicted."

"But you didn't do anything. I did."

"Guilty by association, Nessie." It was raining really hard outside while we made our way to the house. I began thinking again about Jacob. He had known about this of course. So why did he never tell me anything? I remembered him saying that he wanted me to decide for myself whether I wanted this or not. Well, why would keeping this from me change the outcome?

I was still thinking about this when we reached the house. I hadn't wanted daddy to hear these thoughts. I knew he would hear them eventually, but I didn't want it to be now. I tried to think of other things, like yesterday when Jacob was teaching me how to drive or what it would be like to drive a stick with Alice. Anything but what I had been thinking about.

Jacob drove into the garage and packed in his parking spot. Daddy and Alice were standing next to the Porsche waiting. Daddy knew. There was no doubt about that. But he was hiding it really well. He looked the same way he did every day. Jacob and I got out of the car and Alice danced to my side.

"Let's get going. I've got to show you what gears do what before we can start." I noticed daddy look at Jacob, his expression still the same as it always was.

"Jacob, come walk with me. I need to talk to you about something." I didn't say anything. Daddy wouldn't hurt him, I knew that. What I was more worried about was what daddy would have to say about all of this. I looked at Jacob and he didn't look suspicious of anything. He nodded his head and started walking closer to daddy.

"Alright. Let's go." With that, they left, and I was left with Alice to learn how to drive a stick.

**JPOV**

Nessie and Alice got into the Porsche as Edward and I were walking out of the garage. I knew what Edward wanted to talk about. I saw my text messages when I had read Seth's text. Nessie had left my phone on the screen of the last text. She knew. I knew she knew. Edward did too. That explained why she was acting awkward.

Edward led me about a mile away from the house and towards the cottage. I stopped when he did and watched him pinch his nose while he was looking away from me. I waited for him to collect himself or get less annoyed. That was the one emotion I was sure he was feeling. That was the emotion he was always feeling whenever he and I had to talk about something regarding Nessie. Finally, he turned around to face me and continued to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You already know why I took you out here." I nodded my head. I was nervous. Not about what Edward would say. I was worried about Nessie. What would she make of this? I looked at Edward, knowing he already knew what my question was. He sighed heavily.

"What is she thinking, Edward? I need to know." He looked at me for another moment before answering me.

"She doesn't know what to think, Jacob. She's always known you as her best friend and you've always been there for her, but it's never been a romantic thing. And now she knows." I felt a pressure in my chest.

"How bad is it?" Edward looked at me.

"She's confused. That's all I can tell you. I can only tell you what she knows and what she's thinking about. She doesn't know what she thinks, so neither do I." I sighed.

"Well, can you at least give me a few examples of what she's thinking?"

"Jacob, all she's doing is going over everything in her head. It's nothing that you don't already know." I sighed and stared at the ground. Everything was ruined now. She was confused. That was the worst thing that could happen. I wanted to wait to explain this to her until after she discovered how she felt about me. "And Jacob." I looked at Edward. His face was hard and angry.

"What?"

"We both know that Nessie is growing and she's growing fast. But that doesn't mean that you can do as you please, even if she does decide that she loves you too. If you lay a hand on her, mark my words Black, it will be the last thing you do." I stayed where I was.

"What do you think I'm going to do to her Edward, rape her? I won't do anything to her that she doesn't want me to."

"I don't care if it's what she wants. I'm still her father and she will be raised the way I was." I rolled my eyes.

"Like men from the early nineteen hundreds never kissed their girlfriends or fiancés. I can tell you for sure, Edward, that not everyone back then waited until their wedding day." Edward ran to me and put his hand around my neck. Before I knew it, I suddenly couldn't breathe and then I was thrown against the trunk of a tree. When I hit the tree, the trunk broke and fell with me. Edward was a few feet away from me when I landed.

"Don't antagonize me Jacob. You know damn well what I mean." I lifted myself up.

"Edward, I won't do anything to her. You know that more than anyone." Edward's face stayed as a mask of aggravation. I sighed. "Edward, I love her. You know that. And I respect her."

"But that love still isn't romantic." I sighed. He was right. I still didn't think of her like that yet. She was still so young. It was only a matter of time before that love I have did become romantic. But for the time being, it was still a brotherly love I felt for her.

"No. It's not. Are you happy now?" My tone was harsh, but Edward didn't react to my sarcasm this time. Edward didn't really say anything. I sighed. "Edward."

"What?" He already knew my question. But he also knew that I needed to say this out loud. I needed to hear him say it.

"Will everything be alright?" Edward looked at me for a moment with a thoughtful look. When he finally sighed and answered, his voice was calm and collected.

"I don't know, Jacob. Her thoughts aren't pointing in any specific direction. All I can tell you is to wait and see." I stared at the ground and Edward sighed again. "Jacob, I know I'm hard on you. But you also know that if there was anyone I would want my daughter with, I would rather it be you. I want what's best for her and I want her to be happy. You do that. And since Alice put all your money in the stock market and is looking after your finances as well as everyone else's, you won't have to worry about not being able to take care of yourself or her."

My head snapped to attention. What the hell did he just say? Alice put my money in the stock market?! I was shaking now and my face was furious.

"What?" My voice was flat and angry. Edward didn't even flinch.

"Alice put all your money in the stock market a few days ago. She invested you in the same one we're all in and you've already tripled your savings since she added it." I was still shaking.

"WHY?!" Edward rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Jacob, Alice only had your best interests at heart when she did that. And now, thanks to the increase in your finances and how the stock is fluctuating, you won't have any trouble finding a better apartment. You might even be able to buy a small house." I was still shaking. It was taking everything in me not to faze.

"How, if you don't mind my asking, did she do that?"

"She used your social security number to get your information. You really shouldn't keep it in your wallet."

"WELL NO SHIT, EDWARD. THIS IS IDENTITY THEFT!!"

"I never said she should have done this without asking, because she shouldn't have. But look at this from a positive perspective. You're three times richer than you were last week."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT EDWARD!!! YOU GUYS DID THIS BEHIND MY BACK!!!! WHAT HAPPENS IF IT GOES DOWN? I'LL BE BROKE!!!"

"Jacob, Alice might not be able to see you, but she can see your money. How do you think we've acquired so much money over the years? Alice can predict the trends in the stock market. If a stock is going to go down, she sells and invests it into something that will increase, and so on. In all the years that we've had Alice, we haven't lost a penny in the stock market."

I was still shaking, but trying very hard not to yell. At least Nessie always asked first if it was okay to give me money. This was forcing money at me, and I didn't like it. Edward sighed.

"We aren't giving you any of our money. This is money from investments."

"But why everything?! Why couldn't she at least keep it to a low number?!" Edward shrugged.

"Because you wouldn't have made as much money that way." Edward and I spent a whole hour arguing about this. Eventually, he just told me to be grateful that I would be able to buy a new place and shut up.

Nessie and Alice were back from the lesson by the time we got back. Nessie was smiling at me. It was an excited smile, but it was still a little awkward. She walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and looked at Edward. He gave me the same look he'd given me when he told me I would have to wait and see.

"How was the stick shift?" Her smile beamed.

"It was great."

**RPOV**

Jacob was with us for the rest of the afternoon. It was almost ten when Jacob took me back to the cottage and I got ready for bed. Jacob had patrol tonight, so he would have to go. I had been thinking about this all day. I knew Jacob was my best friend. I had always known that. But did I love him? Did he love me? Imprinting rules claimed that he did, at least they did from what Seth told me and from what I knew of the other pack members that had imprinted.

When I was done with my shower and nightly routine, I put on my pajamas and went back to my room where Jacob was sitting on my bed waiting for me. He was smiling at me. It was that handsome smile that I loved. I walked over and he stood off of my bed to let me get in.

"Thanks for teaching my how to drive yesterday." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"No problem, Nessie."

"Daddy said that Jasper and momma are going to see someone about getting me a license tomorrow. I'll be a licensed driver within a few weeks." Jacob laughed again.

"Have fun with that Nessie." We both laughed together and when we were done, Jacob gave me a serious look for a moment, which then faded to an admiring look with a big smile. "Goodnight Nessie. Sweet dreams." I smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob." I would see him tomorrow. Of course I would. I always did.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed the top of my forehead and I kissed his cheek. I hugged around his neck for a moment before he smiled at me and made his way back to the reservation. He would always be there for me. And I knew that, if not now, one day, he would love me. Everything was crashing down on me all at once since this morning. But now, I wasn't scared. How could I have ever felt that way. It was Jacob.

My Jacob. My brave, caring, loving, strong willed, self reliant, stubborn, handsome, powerful, always looking out for me Jacob. I felt warm around him. He made me sigh with contentment. He made everything make sense, no matter how ridiculous something might be. He was there for me when I was hurt or sad, and he made my world go round. He was my reason. He always had been from the moment our eyes met when I was only a few minutes old.

It was so clear now. Everything that had happened to us and between us. Everything that would happen in the future. I could survive anything as long as I was in his arms. That's how it had always been. I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to figure it out. I loved him. I had always loved him. But now, it felt different. Stronger. He wasn't my big brother anymore. He wasn't my best friend anymore. He was a man, and I was a woman. I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black.


	23. Magical World

Disneyworld

Daddy and momma were helping me pack for my trip to Florida. Grandma had called the other day and said that she and Phil wanted to take me to Disneyland. Our plane was leaving at three this afternoon, so we needed to leave at one. Jacob had managed to get time off so he could come with me. I suddenly found myself grateful that his boss was a bum. Renee had wanted momma to come, but seeing as an overcast day in Florida is non-existent, except of course for hurricanes, she made up something that she needed to do. It would be a little strange for a person to be walking around outside during a hurricane.

Jacob was already there and ready to go with his luggage. I wanted to drive there and get a little more practice driving before I got my license in a few days but everyone said it would be best if we stuck with just taking a plane there. Momma and Jasper had already gone to that J. Jenks guy about my license a few days ago and he said it would take about three weeks. Jacob was sitting in my vanity chair watching us pack everything. He would occasionally hand momma something from my vanity, but that was about it. I looked at him and I laughed lightly.

"You comfortable over there Jacob?" He laughed with me and answered.

"Very. Thank you." Momma laughed lightly and daddy smirked a little. I put in my bag of toiletries and walked over to him when it was secure. I hugged Jacob around his neck and he let his hand rest on the arm around the front of his neck and started rubbing my arm.

It had only been a few days since Seth accidentally revealed to me what imprinting was. But I was determined to not change everything right away. That and whenever I thought about telling Jacob, daddy would give me a strange look like he was right now. It was a 'now's not the time' look. But daddy was right. Now wasn't the right time. I wasn't even sure if he felt the same way. I kept thinking about Quil and Claire. Their love wasn't romantic. Quil thought of Claire like a sister that he was really close to. He wasn't physically attracted to her as of yet and she was too young to feel that way anyway.

It made me think that maybe Jacob wasn't at a point where he could feel the same way for me. I was too young. Plain and simple. The truth aggravated me, but I didn't let it show. I could be patient if I needed to be. Daddy interrupted my thoughts by talking to Jacob.

"Jacob." Jacob looked at daddy.

"What?"

"Is everything signed and ready to go for the new place?" Daddy had his answer the moment Jacob thought it, but he answered out loud for our benefit. Jacob nodded.

"Yep. Everything's done. I still have a week to move everything out of my old apartment and into the new one." I giggled.

"It's technically a condo, Jacob." Jacob laughed lightly with me.

"Yeah. A condo." I smirked. The place that Jacob had rented was a lot better than his old place. This place was much more spacious and a lot cleaner. The hallways didn't smell bad, the landlords owned the place legally, there weren't mystery stains all over the rug and best of all, at least from Alice's point of view, I had my own walk in closet. And Jacob was allowed to change the color if he wanted, which I planned on doing. It was too white. I was surrounded by white most of the day at the house and it drove me insane. I wanted a little color.

The kitchen to the place was stunning and open. It had black granite countertops with stain steel appliances and dark wood cabinets. I had huge plans for that kitchen. I was thinking burgundy walls. And the carpets were white, so I was thinking royal blue for the walls throughout the condo. I wanted to paint my walls red. I loved red. It was a bright and happy color that always left excitement in those that saw it. And my bathroom had gorgeous white tile floors and a lovely white tub and shower with a glass door. That room would be lavender. Jacob thought I was nuts, but I didn't care. I wasn't allowed to touch Jacob's room, though. He wanted at least one white room in the house.

"And thanks again Bella for agreeing to move all my stuff into the new place for me while I'm gone." Momma smiled.

"You're welcome Jacob. And Charlie wants to help Nessie paint your condo. He likes that sort of stuff. You don't mind do you?" Jacob shook his head.

"Not at all. The more people you have, the less time it'll take to finish." Momma grinned.

"And we'll make sure everything's away from the walls and have paper laid down on the floor by the time you get back so you can get started right away." Momma looked at daddy with a smirk on her face and daddy grinned at her and laughed lightly. Obviously, momma had lifted her shield and told daddy about something. Daddy zipped up my suitcase and looked at me.

"By the way, Nessie." I let go of Jacob and stood upright, keeping my hands on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob kept his hand on my arm and I didn't mind. I assumed Jacob already knew what daddy was about to say.

"Yeah, daddy." Daddy smiled a little wider and Jacob's grip on my arm tightened slightly. He definitely knew what daddy was about to say.

"When you get back, Alice, your mother, and I are going to take you to Port Angels and Olympia so we can get you ready for school." My eyes widened and daddy laughed lightly. Jacob started rubbing my arm gently and smirked a little too.

"What?" Momma smirked and answered this time.

"For school. The school year starts August 20th. So that means you've only got four more weeks left." I couldn't help but smile.

"You're really sending me to school?" They both nodded.

"Yeah. Your mother and I have discussed it with everyone and we all agree that you've grown enough to pass for a high school student. And the aging process has slowed enough that no one will really notice you growing." Jacob did voice one of his concerns.

"But she is still growing. And Nahuel and his sisters all said that by the time they stopped aging, they all looked like they were in their mid to late twenties." Daddy shrugged.

"So did you. By the time you were seventeen, as I recall, you could have passed for twenty eight. You still can." I smirked and hugged Jacob again.

"And you turn twenty one this year." Jacob laughed lightly. His answer was humored and sarcastic.

"Proud day for me and my family." I giggled and Jacob chuckled lightly. Momma and daddy joined. When we were done laughing, daddy picked up my suitcase and made his way for the door.

"Let's get going. Your plane leaves in two hours." I let go of Jacob and let him stand up. Momma followed after daddy and Jacob and I followed. Jacob was leaving his Rabbit here and we were taking daddy's Volvo to the airport. Everyone said goodbye to me and wished me a good time before we drove off.

When we got to the airport, there were limos, taxis and cars all over the place. People were getting out their luggage and hugging each other goodbye. Daddy took out my suitcases and Jacob got a hold of his. Momma stuck close to me as we walked into the airport. Luckily, the line for mine and Jacob's plane wasn't too long. People were starting to come back from Florida and their rush season was done for the most part.

Daddy gave the lady our tickets and she checked us in and took our bags. When she was done, Momma and daddy took us to the gate where we would get checked and kissed me goodbye. Daddy told Jacob to watch me like a hawk like he always did and Jacob promised he would. There were already people at the gate waiting for the plane. We still had a half hour before our plane would start boarding. We chose a seat and sat there waiting.

"You don't think we'll have to sit next to an annoying kid again do you?" I giggled.

"You can sit next to the window, just in case." Jacob smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back. Jacob looked forward, not really looking at anything in particular. I did the same and rested my head on his arm. Jacob had already talked to Seth last night about the patrols. Embry was 'third' in command I guess you could say, so they would continue with their usual set up, just Seth would lead one night and Embry would lead the other night. Jacob would still faze and check on them, but other than that they were pretty much on their own.

Jacob tried taking a nap while we waited for the plane to arrive and for boarding to start. I kept myself awake. I was about to doze off when a lady announced that our plane was boarding. I nudged Jacob and woke him up. He groaned and looked where the plane boarded and sighed. I grabbed my bag and Jacob and I walked onto the plane and took our seats. Daddy had booked us in first class this time. Last time when we were in second class, Jacob had insisted that he pay for his ticket. He had insisted this time, but Esme and the others wouldn't take no for an answer.

"First class. Who'd ever thought?" I giggled.

"Alice told me your stock went up again." Jacob and I laughed at my little joke. When we were done laughing, he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Shut up." I giggled again. Someone sat next to us, but this time it was a man with a computer. He didn't bother us throughout the flight. His typing annoyed me, but at least he wasn't pulling on Jacob's hair or anything.

I didn't pay any attention to the in flight movies. They were stupid and Jacob wasn't awake to make fun of them with me. I took out a book that I had brought with me and read that for the rest of the flight. Momma said that Phil and grandma would meet us at the gate. Then they would drive us to the resort. We were lucky enough to be able to get two rooms in a resort that was in the park. I think it was the Swan Resort. Tomorrow, we would start going on all the rides. Grandma had promised that we would be going to their water park too, so I was sure to pack a swimsuit.

Alice had been nice enough to buy me a new swimsuit. It was even red. Somehow, Alice had learned about my recent obsession with red. Probably from daddy. It was a bikini that had a few plumeria flowers in between the cups and on both sides of the bottoms. She even got me a pair of red sandals to go with them that had little jeweled flowers on them. When the plane landed in Orlando, I nudged Jacob awake. He groaned and yawned.

"We're here." He smiled.

"Awesome. I had a nice nap." I smiled.

"I'm happy to hear it." Jacob and I got out of our seats and Jacob held my hand so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd. I blushed. His hand was large and warm and was capable of making miracles on cars and wood. A concern came to my mind as we walked out. "Do you think they'll be freaked out?" Jacob looked at me.

"Freaked out?" I nodded.

"Grandma and Phil. Do you think they'll be freaked out by my growth spurt?" Jacob looked at me for a moment as he took me along with him off of the plane.

"I don't know. They'll notice, that I can promise you. But maybe Renee won't be quite as shocked as she was the last time she saw you. Just don't show her anything okay. Promise?" I nodded my head.

"I promise." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks Nessie." We didn't see them right away when we got out of the plane. We walked to the food court and waited there until we found them. We waited about five minutes. I was getting worried that they had gone to the wrong gate or were late. "I see them."

I looked up and where Jacob was pointing. I saw them looking around aimlessly. I giggled a little. I got up from the stool chair and Jacob followed suit. Jacob took my hand so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd and led me to them. They were looking in the direction of the gate when we reached them.

"Grandma?" Grandma turned around at the title and looked at me. Her eyes widened when she saw me and so did Phil's. Phil even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Nessie?" Grandma's voice was pure shock. I smiled sweetly.

"Yep. Hey Phil." I waved lightly at Phil and he waved awkwardly back at me, still looking shocked.

"You went through another growth spurt." I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. And I start high school this year." Her eyes widened further.

"Oh." We all stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. I didn't know what to say to make everyone feel comfortable again. Jacob got tired of waiting for someone to talk and cut the silence himself.

"So…We're staying at the Swan Resort or something right?" Renee and Phil just nodded. "Awesome. Let's get our luggage and get going."

We all walked to the drop off terminal and got our luggage once we saw it. When Jacob took his luggage and Phil took mine, grandma led us to where they had parked their car. Phil was looking at me the whole trip to the hotel. He would look away whenever I caught him looking at me. I tried not to look at him. He didn't mean anything by it, I knew. He was just surprised to see how much I had grown since they had last seen me. When we got to the hotel, we got out of the car and grandma handed a guy the keys to the car so he could park it. Jacob looked at the hotel and whistled lightly.

"What?" Jacob kept looking at the hotel and answered me.

"That's a lot of pink." I giggled. The hotel was shades of pinks, light pinks and whites. And there were stone swans on the roof. Grandma and Phil walked into the hotel and we followed after them. They went to the front counter and checked us all in. When they got the keys to the rooms, grandma handed me two keys and I followed them to the elevators.

When we got to our floor, we walked down the hall and passed several rooms before we came across the room that grandma and Phil stopped at. Phil put my suitcases in front of the door to our room.

"This is the room you and Jacob are sharing. It has a fantastic view. Phil and I are going to freshen up. You guys should too. We'll go out for dinner later tonight. I'll call your room so you know when to get ready." I smiled and nodded at grandma.

"Alright grandma." Grandma smiled back and Phil smiled awkwardly. I used the key to open the door. When the room was opened, I held it open for Jacob so he could take in his suitcase. He put his on one of the beds in the room. Then he came back out and took my two suitcases and put one on the other bed and the other on the couch. I walked into the room when all the bags were in. I walked to the window and opened the curtains. The view was gorgeous. I could see the whole park and Sleeping Beauty's castle in the distance and all the other sites of Disneyworld.

"Wow." I smiled.

"Yeah. It's better than the commercials." Jacob walked closer to me and stood next to me in front of the window. I moved to the side, closing the distance between us, and rested my head against his arm. When my head touched his arm, he wrapped that arm around my shoulders and brought me closer.

"Have you ever been to Disneyworld before Jacob?" He chuckled.

"What do you think, Nessie?" I giggled.

"No?" He chuckled.

"Exactly." We laughed for a few moments as we looked out the window and at the view. Then we heard the room phone ring. I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Nessie, it's grandma."_

"Oh. Hey. Is something wrong grandma?"

"_No, honey, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know while I was thinking about it. We're going to The Oceanaire Seafood Room for dinner tonight. You don't need to dress fancy or anything, but nothing overly casual, okay, Nessie."_ I nodded my head. I flinched slightly. Fish.

"Alright. Sounds great. When did you want to go?"

"_We made reservations for seven tonight. So that gives us two hours to relax. We'll be able to drive there really quickly. Do you like seafood?"_ No. I hate it. I hate all human food. Fish just tastes like slimy dirt.

"Yeah. It's okay." Grandma and I said a few more things about what Jacob and I should wear to this place before we said goodbye and hung up. When I had hung up the phone, I turned around and looked at Jacob. He had a smirk on his face.

"We aren't going anywhere too overly fancy are we? I don't have anything that's worthy of a black tie restaurant." I giggled.

"She said we don't have to be overly dressed up. But don't dress too casual." Jacob smiled wider and laughed a little.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Some dark jeans and a nice dress shirt will be fine. You packed that one white dress shirt I asked you to pack, right?" Jacob chuckled a little and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did." I smiled.

"Good. Wear that with the dark blue jeans in your suitcase and that will be good." Jacob smiled and laughed lightly. He nodded his head.

"So now that we've got my evening attire chosen," I laughed at his mock attempt to sound high and mighty. "What are you planning to wear?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to see what Alice bought for me to wear. I didn't really look at what momma and daddy were packing. The only thing I know for sure is in there is my new red swimsuit that I think is so cute." Jacob laughed.

"What is it with you and red these days?" I giggled and shrugged.

"I just like red." I walked to one of my suitcases and unzipped it to see what was inside. I looked through the mess of shorts and tank tops and short sleeved shirts trying to find something nice. I did find a pair of dark wash skinny hip hugger jeans. I assumed I could wear this with one of the several pairs of shoes that Alice had packed for me. Ah, shoes. My one and only girly vice.

I put those pants on the bed and left choosing the shoes for later. I hadn't found anything in the first suitcase, so I went to the one that was on the couch in the room. I opened it and found all the shirts that weren't in the other suitcase. I found a little silk vest that I thought was adorable. It was one of those vests that only went just below the bust line and went an inch or two down below that. It was black cotton with a silk back and lining and it had two buttons in the front. I smiled and looked through my bag to try and find a shirt to go with it that I liked. I finally settled on a half sleeve white shirt a pair of really pretty yellow stiletto heeled strappy sandal shoes that Alice had packed for me.

"Alright. I'm done." Jacob laughed lightly.

"And it only took under ten minutes." He said jokingly and I threw a crumbled up piece of stationary paper at him. He pretended that I had hurt and offended him.

"What? Did that hurt or something, Jacob Black?" I was holding back a laugh. He playfully glared, and before I knew it, he was chasing after me. I couldn't contain my laughter as I jumped on the bed to dodge him. He climbed on and I ran off and we started circling the room, both of us laughing like children. Eventually, Jacob caught up to me. He grabbed me around my waste and pulled me down with him towards the side of the bed. We were still laughing as we lay next to each other and stared at the ceiling.

We kept lying there after our laughing calmed and just kept staring at the ceiling. I started wondering what he was thinking. I was about to touch his hand and ask, but I thought against it. If he heard the question in my thoughts, he'd hear everything else too. Reluctantly, I rose from the bed and went to the TV and got the remote. Jacob rose up to sitting on the bed.

"Looking for anything in particular?" I giggled in response.

"Just seeing what's on." I turned on the large TV that came with the room. I noticed that the remote claimed that it had the OnDemand option, so I pressed that. "Jacob, they have OnDemand." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Do they have Fearnet?"

"I'm sure they do. I'll look and see what they have." I found the Fearnet option and started looking through it. It was b-rated horror movies galore. A lot of the movie options were things I had already seen from Billy's horror collection. I found one that Jacob told me to stop at.

"Click on this one. It's really good." I clicked on it and looked at the description.

"28 Days Later…?" Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's actually a good movie. You can still make fun of it and all, but it's not so bad that you're almost obligated to, you know." I smiled and clicked for the movie to start. Jacob moved his suitcase farther up the bed so that he and I could sit at the end of the bed and watch the movie. The opening scene made me laugh a little. There were people in a room full of angry monkeys locked in cages. They were taking pictures of the 'poor, innocent, abused monkeys'. I laughed. "What?" I looked at Jacob and he was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Figures PETA would be responsible for the end of humanity." Jacob roared with laughter. He fell backwards onto the bed from his sitting position at the end and kept laughing. I started laughing with him. I watched one of the PETA chicks get bit by one of the monkeys and I started laughing at the irony. "I guess she doesn't like monkeys too much anymore, does she?" Jacob started laughing even harder.

It was a while before Jacob and I stopped laughing. When we did stop laughing, the main character was walking around London completely alone. I sat close to Jacob and had my head rested on his arm for most of the movie. About twenty minutes in, Jacob took his suitcase off of the bed and sat back against the headboard. I followed. We watched the movie together making little comments here and there about the movie.

"My god, a naked man in a horror movie. I never thought I'd see the day." Jacob started laughing again.

"I know, right." A few minutes later, the phone rang again. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was six thirty. I answered the phone.

"Hey, grandma. Jacob and I'll be dressed soon, okay."

"_Thanks, Nessie. Stand outside you room and wait for us when you're done, okay."_

"Alright, grandma, we'll be out in a few minutes. Bye." Grandma said the same and we hung up. I took the remote and stopped the movie and got up from the bed to get my clothes.

"Is it time to go already?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Dark wash jeans and that white dress shirt, okay. I'll change in the bathroom." Jacob chuckled.

"Alright." I took the bag of makeup that Alice had packed for me to the bathroom and my bag of toiletries. I figured I should take that in there and have it done. I put on the clothes I had picked from earlier and looked at myself in the mirror, making sure it looked okay. I smirked. The shoes made me look like I was close to five eight. It was still shorter than Jacob by at least a foot, but it was better. I opened the bag of makeup that I rarely ever put on and looked at it. Alice and Kim had taught me how to do a smoky eye, so I went with that. I put on a shimmery, shear pink lip gloss that was close to my natural lip color.

I went into my little jewelry box that held all my hair things and looked in it to see what I could do. I had so many things to choose from. I figured, since my shoes were yellow, I would wear my yellow rose hair comb that Jacob made me. I ran it through my hair and let it rest at the perfect spot on my head. I had to smile. I looked pretty. Like I was really a woman. I also felt warm all over again. This rose comb seemed to have more meaning now. I blushed furiously, but couldn't stop smiling. I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself before I had to go out there.

When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jacob standing next to the door, already dressed, waiting for me. He looked up when he heard the door open and I smiled at him. He was smiling at first, then something changed in his face. First, he was smiling at me the way he normally did. Now, he was staring at me strangely. His eyes were widened slightly and I thought I heard his heart start beating faster. His mouth was open slightly and he was breathing deeply. I smiled, not sure how else to react.

"Is this alright?" Jacob looked back into my eyes as if coming out of a trance, but then, they looked like they were taken into another trance. His voice was shy and blank somehow when he answered me.

"You look beautiful, Nessie." I smiled and blushed. I hoped he didn't notice. I was wearing a subtle blush already, so maybe he'd think it was just the blush.

"Thanks. You look good too, Jacob." He looked down for a moment, then looked back up at me and smiled shyly. He did look handsome. His hair was slightly spiked on its own and his tan skin made his eyes and teeth seem to glow. The white shirt was a perfect contrast to his skin tone. I noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt under his dress shirt. His jeans fit him perfectly and fit him loosely like modern fashion designed them to. We were both taken by surprise when a knock sounded on our door.

"Nessie, Jacob, are you two ready?" It was Phil. I sighed and calmed down.

"Yeah. We'll be out in a second." Jacob and I looked at each other for a moment but didn't really say anything. I sighed and walked closer to the door. Jacob opened the door and let me walk out first before he walked out to. He put the key to the room in his back pocket with his wallet and we followed grandma and Phil down the hallway and to the elevator.

"You look so grown up, Nessie. I just can't believe it. My god, you're taller than me." I giggled at grandma's comment.

"It's probably just my shoes." It was. As I was, I was the same height as grandma. Carlisle thought I would get a little taller before I stopped growing completely. He estimated that I would manage to reach about five seven at tallest. Grandma smiled.

"I guess it is. I hope you didn't inherit your mom's clumsiness." Jacob started laughing with grandma and Phil. I giggled a little, but I wasn't quite as in on the joke as everyone else. I always heard stories from Emmett about mom's clumsiness and it did sound funny. But by the time I saw her again, she was a vampire. All human klutziness gone as if it had never been there.

"I didn't." When the elevator got to the main floor, we walked out and asked the scoffer to find our car. Once they brought the car, Phil got into the driver's seat and grandma took shotgun. Jacob and I sat in the back. We talked a little on our way to the restaurant about nothing in particular. Grandma was asking me questions about the high school I had confessed that I would be going to, but I answered to all the questions that I really didn't know. I knew that they were going to send me to Forks High School, but that was about it.

The place was really crowded by the time we got there. Grandma thanked Phil and her lucky stars for being sure to make reservations. Jacob and I laughed lightly when she said that. When we got into the restaurant, there were already large groups of people there that have evidently not made reservations. Phil walked over to the desk where the hostess was and gave her the name Dwyer for a table of four. She looked at the list and smiled at him when she found the name and asked us to follow her. She gave us a small round table seat and handed us our menus. She smiled once more, wished us a good meal, and took her leave. I liked the hostess. She didn't gawk.

"What are you planning to get?" I heard grandma ask Phil. They started talking about what they wanted. I looked at Jacob who was looking at his menu, trying desperately to find the cheapest possible meal on the menu. I giggled.

"Have you chosen anything yet, Jacob?" Jacob looked at me and sighed.

"No. Everything's expensive here. Are these fish filled with gold or something? I mean, the monk fish is thirty bucks." I giggled again.

"Do you even know what monk fish is, Jacob?" He gave me a playful glare.

"Yes, I know what monk fish is. It's a really ugly, big mouthed fish that hides in the sand and swallows its prey whole when it gets too close." I smiled.

"It's an expensive fish, Jacob. It has a unique consistency compared to most other fish. It's meat texture is similar to that of a lobster."

"Then why is it more expensive than the lobster?" I giggled again.

"Because monk fish is really hard to butcher and cook. It's a really easy fish to burn and it needs to sit before it can be cut. And there isn't a lot of meat to one monk fish."

"There isn't a lot of meat to one lobster either."

"Hence the reason it's one of the more expensive sea creatures to eat. Same thing with crab." Jacob chuckled.

"You act as if you've made monk fish before." I shook my head and gave him a playfully serious look.

"No, but I've seen it made and I've tasted it. That gives me a little more knowledge about the fish than you, whose never eaten monk fish before." Jacob started laughing.

"Touché, Nessie." We laughed a little more together. "So have you decided what you'll order?" I shook my head and looked at the menu. I was trying to find something that had either capers or portabella mushroom or even sauerkraut in it. But I couldn't find anything. I looked through the menu again, hoping to find something, but there was nothing.

"Jacob, there's nothing good." Jacob leaned a little closer to me so that we could whisper to each other. I would have been able to hear him fine either way, but this would at least indicate to grandma and Phil that this was a private, do not interrupt, conversation.

"Are you sure. No capers, sauerkraut, mushrooms?" I shook my head.

"No. There isn't." Jacob looked through his menu trying to see if they in fact didn't have anything along those lines. Jacob sighed.

"Do you think you could stomach a shrimp pasta or something?" I looked at what he was talking about and I almost vomited just at the words. There was garlic, and lots of it. Onions, green onions, loads of butter and cream and a lot of tarragon.

"It looks horrible."

"Do you see anything else that might be a little better?" I started looking again and Jacob did the same. Then Jacob spoke. "How about the seared scallops?"

"Does it have cream?" Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"None at all. It doesn't have any tarragon, it doesn't have onions, and it doesn't have any other fish taste in it. It has some garlic, but it's a scallop sauce thing over pasta. And it's a really small plate of food." I looked at the dish he was talking about. It still sounded gross to me, but it was the lesser of the evils on the menu. I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"I'll go with this one, then. I think I can tolerate it." Jacob smiled back.

"Have you picked what you want, Nessie?" I looked at grandma and smiled.

"Yeah. I found something." She smiled.

"Good. What are you getting?"

"The seared scallops." Grandma's face beamed.

"Me too. I love scallops." I smiled. They were horrible. They had a weird gummy texture that was vomit inducing and the flavor was flat out dirt.

"They're good." Shortly thereafter, the waiter came over and took our orders. I noticed that the waiter was oddly enthusiastic about taking my order. I smiled and told him what I wanted and told him I'd just stick with water.

While we waited for our food to be ready, we talked about what we wanted to do while we were here. Grandma made plans to go to the Disney water park first tomorrow, which I was more than happy to do. No one objected, so that was the plan for tomorrow. From there, grandma thought it would be fun to try and go on all the rides and meet all the Disney characters. She was also sure to tell us that we needed to watch at least one of the late night parades. Jacob was looking forward to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. I was happy with whatever anyone wanted to do.

After about a half hour, our food arrived. The waiter gave me a charming smile and I smiled back at him politely. I looked at Jacob, who was looking at the waiter with a hard look. When the waiter left, I looked at the plate of food in front of me. The smell of the garlic was so overwhelming. I looked at Jacob. He gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think the garlic would be that bad in this." I shook my head.

"It's okay. I'll just pick at it." Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Try to sneak some in your napkin or something so it looks like you're eating it. It worked on her last time." We had a light laugh that grandma and Phil didn't hear. They were talking about something concerning their hotel room.

"Is your food any good?" Jacob smiled and nodded.

"You can never go wrong with shrimp, right?" I giggled and nodded. I looked back at my food and started poking at it with my fork. I smelled tarragon. I looked in the direction it was coming from. It was coming from grandma's and Phil's food. I hated the smell of tarragon. It was too strong.

We all talked and grandma never took her eyes off me. She was spending most of the meal talking to me. Phil was talking to Jacob. He was curious about the rabbit story, and I couldn't help but giggled when Jacob groaned and tried to explain and was sure to emphasize that at the time he was three. Eventually, grandma noticed something wrong.

"Nessie, sweetie, are you okay? You haven't eaten any of your dinner." I wasn't sure what to do. Jacob was covering his face and Phil was looking at me with the same look of concern. I went with the first thing that came to my mind. I took a bite of the scallop and kept a straight face while eating it.

"I'm alright." I said after my first chew. "We've just been talking so much is all." Grandma was skeptical at first, but then giggled lightly.

"Sorry, Nessie." I smiled back.

"It's okay." I told her to continue the story she had been telling me before she pointed out my not eating. I kept eating the scallops so she wouldn't think I was lying about anything being wrong, but my stomach was becoming really uneasy. After a few minutes of talking to me, she turned to Phil and started talking to him about something. I put my fork down. I had eaten three of the four scallops on my plate. I didn't feel good. Jacob brought his face slightly closer to mine.

"You alright, Nessie?" I shook my head.

"I'll be okay. I just can't eat anymore." Jacob started rubbing my back gently trying to make me feel better. It was making me feel a little better. My muscles were relaxing at least.

"Nessie? Are you okay?" I smiled at grandma.

"I'm okay. I just ate too much." Jacob kept rubbing my back gently while I tried to breath steadily. I started feeling a pressure build. I knew what was going to happen soon. I got up from the table and sprinted for the ladies room I'd seen when we'd arrived. I heard someone chase after me, but I didn't pay attention. I finally got to the bathroom, picked the first open stall, and bent over to let it all out.

Whoever had been following me was now holding my hair. I noticed the warmth of the skin. It was Jacob. That alone made me feel a little better. His other large hand that wasn't holding my hair was massaging my neck to help relax my muscles to make this a little easier on me. I groaned and sobbed a little when some of it come out of my nose and my mouth. Jacob massaged and rubbed and patted my neck and back, making this slightly less unbearable. I heard another set of heels run into the bathroom.

"Nessie, are you okay?!" It was grandma. She took the spot from Jacob and started holding my hair, but wasn't patting my back or anything. I nodded my head.

"I'll be fine in a moment." I squeaked out. Jacob stayed close but didn't try to push grandma out of the way. I breathed and tried to get the nausea to pass as fast as I could get it to. After a few minutes, I lifted myself up and kept breathing. Grandma still had her hands on my shoulders and she released my hair.

"Do you feel better, Nessie?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm better now."

"Let's get back to the table. You don't have to eat anymore, okay." I smiled gratefully and nodded my head. I went to Jacob and grandma started making her way out of the bathroom. When I was hugging Jacob, he hugged me too.

"You going to be alright for the rest of dinner?" I nodded my head into my nook.

"Yeah. Just don't make me eat anymore." Jacob chuckled.

"Renee already promised you didn't have to. Let's get back to the table. I don't think the other women appreciate me being in here." I giggled and his joke and he chuckled lightly. We walked close to each other back to the table where grandma and Phil were waiting for us. Phil didn't ask any questions when I sat down. I assumed grandma had already explained everything. Even so, Phil wasn't the kind of guy to pry. He figured if I wanted him to know, I would tell him. I appreciated Phil for that.

The waiter from earlier brought over another glass of water for me and two Advil pills. He asked if I was alright and I nodded at him politely. I noticed Jacob give him a dirty look, but I didn't pay any attention to that. I thanked him one more time before he left. I heard him mumbling something to one of his friends when he got back to the kitchen. Jacob and I didn't eat any dessert, but I assured grandma that I didn't mind if she and Phil did.

When Phil paid for the check, after spending a good ten minutes trying to convince Jacob that he would handle the check and didn't need him to pay for his part, we left and went back to the hotel. Grandma was sure to keep the conversation going all the way back to the hotel, and was nice enough not to bring up me getting sick at the restaurant. I'm sure she would tell momma and daddy, but once she told them I got sick after eating scallops, they wouldn't panic or anything.

When we were back at the hotel, the scoffer parked our car and we waited until he came back with the keys before going in. Grandma and Phil wished us a goodnight once we reached our rooms and we wished them the same. She said that she and Phil would call and wake us up when it was time to go tomorrow. When Jacob and I got into our room and he shut the door, I breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I wonder if she would buy it if we just told her we would be better off with room service." I giggled.

"She might be. It's worth asking." Jacob nodded. He walked over to his bed and laid against the headboard. He went to the OnDemand menu and brought back up 28 Days Later.. for us to finish. We were at the part where they were almost at Lanchester.

"Do you want to take a shower before we keep watching the movie?" Jacob asked as I got my pajamas out of my suitcase.

"Yeah. I need to brush my teeth really bad too. You don't mind waiting do you?" Jacob smiled sweetly.

"Not at all." I smiled back and turned my face back at my suitcase to blush. When I had everything that wasn't already in the bathroom, I walked in and shut the door and started the water to its hottest setting. I washed all the makeup off my face and took my hair down from my rose comb and put it back in my jewelry box. I took off everything and got in the shower and sighed when the water hit me. This hotel's hot water was hot enough that even I could feel how hot it was.

I washed my hair and tried to gargle out the bad taste with the hot water. It came out much to my relief. When I was done, I turned off the water and dried myself off with one of the hotel towels. They were really cozy feeling. They must be made of a soft cotton. When I was dry, I put on my pajamas and walked back out into the room. Jacob was lying against the headboard just as I left him. I saw what he was watching. It was an episode of House. I smiled.

"I thought you didn't like House." Jacob shrugged.

"There was nothing better on. And besides, this one's really interesting. Only half of the patient's brain is working and Doctor House apparently has cancer. But enough of this, bring on the blood." We laughed at his ridiculous comment.

I walked over to the bed and took my spot next to him against the headboard. We picked up the movie where we left off and commented throughout the movie. After the movie was over, I looked at the time. It was almost eleven. Jacob sighed.

"I'll get ready for bed. You get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." We smiled at each other as he walked to the bathroom with his pajamas and toiletries in hand. I thought I'd tease. He needed it anyway.

"Be sure to shave, Jacob. The stubble was almost lethal today." I heard Jacob laugh and I laughed with him.

"Yes ma'am." I laughed a little harder at the name of choice. I sighed when I was done laughing and went to my bed and got under the covers. I waited for Jacob to be done. I didn't plan on going to bed until I got my usual kiss on the head. It was the most I could ask for the time being. Jacob didn't take long. Maybe twenty minutes. When he came out, his hair was wet and he was rubbing it with a towel and he was wearing his sweatpants. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me when he finished rubbing his hair with the towel.

"I'm ready for bed." Jacob chuckled.

"Okay." He walked over to where I was and kissed the top of my head and I kissed his cheek, like we always did. I tried hugging him around his neck before he pulled away. He hugged me back. I took in his scent that I loved so much and it made me blissful. He kissed my cheek before he took himself away from me. "Get some sleep, Nessie." I smiled back at him.

"You too, Jacob." He smiled back at me as he walked away. He went to the front of the room and turned off the lights before getting into his bed. I heard the movements and I heard the blanket move.

"Goodnight." He said for the last time tonight.

"Goodnight." I saw him close his eyes after the exchange and within minutes, he was asleep. I couldn't help but giggle. It never took him long to fall asleep. I watched him for a few minutes after the lights were off. The curtain to the hotel room was still open, so the moonlight was streaming in with glittering pride.

He was so peaceful when he slept. I always wished that I could know what he was dreaming about. He turned his body off of his side and flat on his stomach. The action made me smirk. He was snoring lightly and the sound was oddly soothing. I got up from my bed and walked over to where he was lying. His one arm was thrown over the bed and was hanging there lifelessly. His finger would twitch every now and then. His other arm was tucked under the pillow. I wondered how it got there, but dismissed the thought. Half of his face was buried in the pillow with the other half facing up and at me.

I sat on the floor next to him and just looked at him. He had such a handsome face. And his hair seemed to shine in the moonlight thanks to the water that was still in his hair. I felt the need to touch him somehow. I didn't even try to resist. He was asleep, what would it hurt? I raised my hand and I placed my palm on his cheek and I rubbed the cheek bone with my thumb. He smiled lightly in his sleep. I took my hand away, scared that I might have woken him. But his breathing was still steady and he wasn't making any sudden movements. I relaxed a little and brought my hand back to him. This time, I let it rest of his shoulder.

"Renesmee." His voice was weak and thick with sleep, but it still took me by surprise. He had a contented smile on his face and all his features softened. I breathed in a sigh of relief when I realized he was still asleep. I kept my hand on his shoulder and started rubbing part of it with my thumb. I scooted a little closer to him so that our faces were only inches apart.

"What are you dreaming about Jacob?" I said quietly. I had heard about this sort of thing from one of Carlisle's many medical journals and from a TV show or two. I wondered if it really did work. Jacob groaned, but in contentment.

"Nessie……my Nessie." I smiled wider. His Nessie. It made me feel so warm all over. My already high body heat boosted from the unknown confession. I always thought that talking in their sleep had been momma's thing. I guess it's contagious. I watched him sleep a little longer, silently. He didn't say anything more.

I suddenly remembered something from a few years ago. It seemed strange to remember it now of all times. I remembered my time with Dorian. That had been my first kiss. It had also been horrid. I had wondered at the time if all kisses were like that. If all kisses were that unpleasant. That's why I had kissed Jacob. That, and I had wanted to erase the memory of Dorian. I wanted to pretend, even if I could only pretend, that Jacob, my best and truest friend, had been my first kiss. It seemed so silly now. That kiss hadn't been romantic at all. It had just been a simple peck, and that was it.

But now, the thought made me blush harder than ever. I didn't count that as our first kiss now. Not the kiss from Dorian either. I wanted to kiss Jacob and mean it. I wanted there to be love behind the kiss instead of just a sweet relief to be safe and the need to rid myself of a bad memory. And, most of all, I wanted him to kiss me back. But I didn't know exactly how Jacob felt about me. According to what I read from Seth's messages, I was guaranteed love in return from Jacob. Eventually. I still wanted to try it though, even if he wasn't conscious.

I sighed, trying to calm my heart, and brought my face closer to his ever so slowly, keeping my eyes open so I could see what was happening. He didn't move, even as I was breathing on him. His mouth was open slightly, so mine was too. As I got closer to him, I let my eyes begin to close. Then came the moment of truth. When I was only millimeters from his face, I let my eyes close completely and I rested my lips on Jacob's.

His lips were warm and gentle, like I remembered them being. But it felt different this time when I kissed him. I pressed my lips to his, his mouth still slightly open and nonresponsive in sleep. I brought my hand back to his cheek as I let myself feel his lips on mine and take it all in. I felt warmth spread throughout my body, like I was on fire, but in a good way. I could feel his teeth on my lips. They were smooth and perfect, just as the pearly whiteness of them always said they would be. And he tasted as he smelled. I still remembered the taste, but this time, I would savor it. He had a strange smokiness to his taste that made my head spin.

It was better than blood. Far better. His scent smelled better than anything in the world. I was getting more and more light headed with each passing moment. And my body kept getting warmer and I was feeling tingly all over. I felt a fire start to burn lower in my body. It was pleasurable, but somehow angering. I wanted it to go away, even though it felt good, but I had no idea how to get rid of it. I couldn't stop myself from moaning against his mouth lightly, but when I did, he moved and groaned. I took myself away from him, scared that I might have woken him. I didn't know how I would explain this to him. I never thought of an excuse.

I waited to see how much damage I had done, my heart racing faster than light. But then I calmed. Jacob licked his lips, groaned, and turned himself over and back onto his back. I sighed a breath of relief. He was still asleep. His light snoring continued as I brought myself off of the floor. As I got up from the floor, I couldn't help but feel a crack in my self confidence. He'd turned away from me. It was only in his sleep, but still. Did that mean he hadn't like it?

I started rubbing my temples, trying to calm down some more. I was being silly. Daddy was right. Now wasn't the time. I walked to his bed and brought my face close to his again, intending to say goodnight. But that didn't seem like enough tonight. I looked at his handsome face. He didn't look angry or annoyed. He looked happy. This made me hopeful that maybe I hadn't actually screwed this up. I brought myself onto his bed and laid next to him with my face close to his ear. I whispered my next words softly, making them for him and him alone.

"I love you, Jacob." That seemed like the right thing to say. His face stayed happy and I smiled widely. I lifted myself up and was about to leave and go back to my bed. But then I heard something I didn't expect. It was so quiet. A whisper. No human would hear it, but hearing it made me feel so many things at once, even if it was in his sleep.

"I love you too…Renesmee." The voice was thick with sleep and so quiet. But I felt tears sting my eyes. I was hoping that he meant what I thought he did, instead of our old, sibling like love. I wanted his words to mean a deeper love that I had been expressing as well. I didn't want to leave his side. Not tonight. I brought myself back down onto the bed and brought my hand to his chest and let it rest there and I placed my head on my little nook on his shoulder. I was surprised at first when I felt his arm come around my back and start to hold me securely, but not for long.

"Goodnight, Jacob." He didn't respond to that. I didn't mind, he needed his sleep. I listened to his heartbeat, breathed in his scent, and let the warmth of his arm and chest take me under and into a deep, wonderful sleep.

**JPOV**

The sun was shining brightly through the window. I brought my right arm over my eyes. I felt something soft and warm on my entire left side of my body. I looked and saw Nessie lying there sleeping peacefully. My heart rate skyrocketed. I couldn't move. Her face was sweet and happy. Her smile was adorable and made me want to hold her closer to me. But I wanted to know how she got here in the first place.

I tried to pull away from her, but when I tried, she held onto me even tighter than she already had been. My mouth was getting dry and I felt like I was burning all over. I tried to move again, but she still wouldn't let me. When I tried to raise myself away from her, she brought her arms tighter around me and groaned in her sleep. I breathed, trying to calm down and think of what to do. I didn't want this to be awkward for her. I sighed and went with the only option I had, I needed to wake her up. I turned a little in her arms, as much as I could, and rubbed her cheek with my hand.

"Nessie, Nessie, wake up." She groaned in protest again. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Ness, it's morning." She groaned again.

"What's your point?" I laughed a little again.

"My point is you need to wake up. That's what people do when it's morning." She giggled into her little nook and opened her eyes to look at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her despite the position we were in.

"Maybe I don't want to." I chuckled.

"Fine. I'll give you until I'm done getting dressed to wake you up. Sound fair?"

"You take ten minutes at longest to get ready." She whined.

"Ten minutes is more than enough time for you to take a quick nap." I pulled myself out of the bed and this time she let go of me.

"I'm not getting out of bed until grandma calls." As if Renee could hear our conversation, the phone rang and I just started laughing. "Shut up!" I kept laughing and walked into the bathroom to get ready while she talked to Renee.

I did my morning routine and decided to give Nessie a break and take another shower. When I was done, I ran the towel through my hair to dry it a little. I suddenly smelled something. It was salty and something that smelled sweet with syrup. I was having a hard time distinguishing what it was with the smell of the steam and soaps. I walked out and tried to follow the smell. When I was out of the shower, I saw two plates on the little table in the hotel room.

"What's this?" Nessie shrugged.

"Grandma had room service send us breakfast." I smiled and walked over to the table where she was sitting.

"And what did she get us?" She smiled.

"She ordered you a bacon, egg and sausage breakfast with a side of pancakes."

"And what did she get you?" She giggled.

"The side of pancakes you're eating." I started laughing with her. I did get a little worried, though.

"Will you be alright? I know it's been a while since you've hunted." She shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Besides, the burn isn't that bad." I walked the last few steps to the table and sat down where all the food was.

"Are you sure?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm sure." We looked at each other a moment before I gave in and started eating. She watched me eat like she always did. I started thinking about this morning. I wondered why she was in my bed. I saw her in her bed last night.

"Did something happen last night?" She looked at me a moment, then shook her head.

"Not really. I just wanted to sleep next to you is all." She said it so casually. Normally, this wouldn't bother me. But today it did. Last night, something happened. Something I can't act on. I had always loved her, there was no question of that. But last night, I fell in love. I looked at her and thought she looked beautiful like she always did, but when I looked into her eyes, the pull I already had on her seemed to tighten and I no longer saw her as my little Nessie. In those mere seconds, she became the woman I love. More than my own life.

She was smiling at me while she watched me eat. Her smile looked more beautiful today than it ever had before. She seemed to be beaming today. Nessie left the table after a few minutes and went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. It looked like she was holding just a pair of shorts, but I saw the red from her swimsuit. She was in the bathroom for twenty minutes before she came out and was dressed.

"Do you already have your swimsuit on?" I shook my head.

"No. I'll get them when I'm done eating." She smiled and sat back at the table with me and watched me eat.

"How's your breakfast?" I chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm not a fan of sunny side up eggs, but I'm not choosy." She giggled.

"They didn't do scrambled eggs." I made a fake gasp and pretended to be appalled. Nessie giggled.

"Heathens." Nessie started laughing harder and I joined her in the laugh. "But seriously, why wouldn't they do scrambled eggs?" Nessie shrugged.

"Grandma said that they only serve what's on the menu that day and today they weren't serving scrambled eggs. It was either sunny side up eggs or hard broiled eggs." I scrunched my nose and Nessie giggled. "I chose the lesser of the two evils." I smiled at her.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." I finished my breakfast and ate everything. When I was done, Nessie laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You're like a bottomless pit. It just makes me laugh." I smiled at her while I was getting up from the table.

"It's better than having a stomach the size of a pea I suppose." She playfully glared at me and put her fingers in the glass of water on the table and threw the water at me. I started laughing and blocked my face from the droplets of water. "What? It's true." She started pouting at me.

"Don't make fun of me." I started laughing at her pout and she laughed to. I made my way to get my swimsuit and my usual work jeans and made my way to the bathroom to change.

"I'll make fun of you all I want, Nessie." She started laughing and made her way towards me and jumped on me before I could close the door. I held onto her when she jumped me and her laughter rang in my ears like a chorus of bells. I yelled out in pain when she bit my shoulder. "Why'd you bite me?" She kept laughing.

"It's what you get for teasing me." She slid down and backed away. "Tease me again and I'll bite you where the sun don't shine." My eyes widened and she kept laughing.

"You don't even know what that means do you?" She giggled.

"Does it get my point across?" I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Then who cares if I know what it means, it did its job." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever, Ness." She smiled and went over to the table to clean everything up. When I had on my swimsuit and jeans, I came back out and all the things that had been on the table were gone. Nessie was standing next to the door in all her glory.

The shorts she was wearing were tight fitting and flattering, but weren't so low that they looked inappropriate. And the top of her bikini swimsuit held her well and was thick strapped and had a sweet little flower in the middle of her cleavage, making a sweet V shape. Her hair was held in the half ponytail crown that she liked wearing and the hair that wasn't held by the ponytail hung loose over her. It always framed her face so beautifully. She smiled at me when she saw me.

"Grandma and Phil are ready to go." I smiled back.

"Okay. Let's go." Renee and Phil were already waiting for us outside the rooms, so we left as soon as we were out. We went to the water park for today. Nessie was sure to drag me on every water ride she saw.

She knew all the characters were fake and all, but that didn't stop her from wanting to take a picture with all of them, me being in all of them. She took a few pictures with Phil and Renee with Mikey Mouse and Pluto the dog. Everyone else was with me and Nessie. She even forced me to be in a picture with her and Snow White. Around lunch time, Renee and Phil got hungry and took us to a hotdog stand. Nessie got a hotdog that was covered in sauerkraut, so she was happy. She let me eat the rest of the hotdog when she ate all the sauerkraut.

By the end of the day, we were all soaking wet and happy to be in such a condition. Nessie's hair was hanging in wet bronze curls and water trailing down her skin. I had to breathe deeply to not let the image go to my head. She was so beautiful. It made it hard for me to breathe.

When we got back to the hotel, Renee invited us to go out with them for dinner. Nessie managed to get out of it by complaining about a headache. I said that I wasn't in the mood to go out and that I would just order room service or something. They gave the okay to the plan and went up with us so they could change their clothes before going out. Nessie and I stayed in the hotel room for the rest of the night. When we got back, Nessie was all jittery and happy as a five year old in a candy store.

"That was so much fun!" She went to her suitcase to get her pajamas.

"I'm glad you had fun. Why did you force me to take a picture with Snow White, though? You know I hate that movie. It's so corny." She giggled.

"I made you take that picture with me because I can." She said teasingly. "Besides, I want you in most of the pictures with me." I smiled.

"Just promise me that you've had your fill of pictures with Disney characters." I asked Nessie with a pleading voice. She giggled.

"Yeah. I've gotten pictures with all the characters I'd wanted to. All that's left is to go on all the rollercoasters tomorrow." She jumped with excitement as she made her way to the bathroom to do her nightly routine and change her clothes. I chuckled and got the remote to see what was on. Then I remembered I still needed to check up on Seth and the others. I went to the door of the bathroom and knocked on the door to get Nessie's attention.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the roof for a minute. I need to see how everyone's doing. They should all be on patrol by now. I'll be back as soon as I'm done, okay."

"Alright. Don't be too long Jacob." She said this sweetly and pleadingly. I smiled.

"I won't. I promise." She laughed lightly and I walked out and made my way to the roof. Luckily, there weren't any people on the roof. I took off my clothes and fazed as soon as I knew the coast was clear. I immediately started hearing the voices. Seth was the one to talk to me first.

_Hey, Jacob. How's the magical world of Disney?_ I laughed at his teasing tone.

_It's pretty fun, actually. Nessie forced me to take a picture with her and all of the Disney characters. She even made me take a picture with Snow White._ Everyone laughed at that one. Snow White wasn't a widely liked character amongst the guys in the group.

_Does the hotel you're staying at really have swans on the roof?_ I laughed lightly.

_Yeah, it does. And it's pink as cotton candy._ Quil commented.

_Don't ever let Claire see that picture of you and Nessie with Snow White. She'll be so jealous and hate you and Nessie for life._ We all laughed at the joke.

_I'm sure she'll get over it eventually. Is anything happening or anything that we need to be concerned about?_ I heard everyone's mental negative. I heard Paul answer me.

_Nope. Nothing to worry about tonight. It's pretty quiet._

_Okay, good._ Then, I figured that Nessie would want me to ask anyway and I was curious too. _So, Seth, how's Alyssa?_ I could feel his mind become a cloud of bliss. I knew the feeling. Most of us did.

_She's good. I still need to introduce her to you guys, don't I?_ We all mentally nodded.

_Yeah. Nessie's dying to meet her. She figures any girl that's perfect for you must be a lot of fun to be around._ Seth laughed lightly.

_It's never boring with her. I'll be sure to introduce her to you guys soon._ Quil spoke next.

_You better. I'm anxious to meet the girl that's lucky enough to win you over._ We all chuckled lightly.

_Just don't embarrass me when you guys do meet her, okay. I just explained this whole wolf thing to her._ We all became serious. I asked him.

_How did she react to that news?_ Seth sighed.

_She thought I was trying to be funny at first. But then I fazed in front of her and….yeah._ We all sighed with him. When Seth had showed her that he could turn into a wolf, first she screamed, then she tried to run away, ended up running into a tree, and then passed out. Embry spoke next, concerned.

_Is she okay now?_ Seth nodded.

_Yeah. She's okay now. It took a while to convince her that she wasn't dreaming, but she knows now. She got used to the idea after a few hours of going over it and over it in her head._

_She's okay with it now?_

_Yeah. Now that she's given it some time to sink in, she thinks it's pretty cool._ Embry chuckled.

_Does she really?_ Seth nodded and laughed too.

_Yeah. She even asked me to faze and let her pet me._ We all laughed. Paul laughed and responded.

_Rachel does that for me sometimes. It's nice, isn't it?_ I rolled my eyes and laughed with everyone else.

_Yeah, it is. She even got me to shake my leg._

_Oh god, Seth, we didn't need to know that._ We all laughed at Quil's criticism. After Seth and the others filled me in on a few more things, like their current location and what else they were planning to do that patrol, I said goodbye to them and fazed back. I put back on my clothes and made my way to the door and down the stairs. When I got to the elevators, there was no one there, so I was glad for that. No one seemed to catch me on the roof. I made my way back to the room and found Nessie lying in my bed with her back against the headboard watching an episode of Invader Zim.

"What episode is it?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Zim and Gir are trying to take over the town with a poison in the water." I laughed.

"How did that work out?" She giggled.

"Gir put the poison in the sewers thinking it was the human water supply and he ended up with an army of brain dead rats and such." I laughed as I closed the door behind me.

"That's something Gir would do." We laughed for a moment and as I went to the bed and sat down next to her against the headboard.

"So how is everything?"

"Nothing to worry about. Everything's going pretty smoothly." She smiled.

"That's good." She was quiet a moment. "So when do I finally get to meet this Alyssa person? Daddy wants to meet her too. He already called Seth and told him congratulations." I chuckled lightly.

"He promised we'd meet her soon." I looked at her. She was beaming again. "What?" Her smile widened.

"You got a text while you were out." I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes.

"You read my text?" She laughed her light musical laugh.

"Only because it said it was from Sam." I sighed and shook my head in mock agitation.

"And what did Sam have to say?" Her smiled widened impossibly more.

"Emily's pregnant again." I caught myself smiling at the news.

"Is she really?" She nodded her head.

"Yep. It's due in February."

"That's great. Did you already send back a response?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I just sent congratulations with a bunch of exclamation marks." I laughed.

"Awesome." Nessie and I stayed up late that night just watching whatever was on. I turned off the TV when I felt her body become limp against mine. I smiled at her sweet sleeping face. She was so innocent looking, and yet the girl was quickly becoming quite the little smartass. I blame Emmett for that. I just watched her sleep until I feel asleep myself.

The rest of our time in Disneyworld, Nessie and I went on just about every rollercoaster they had and even went on a few of them twice. Renee and Phil never joined us. Renee had a fear of heights that I'd never known about until now. Nessie managed to keep us from going out with Phil and Renee for the rest of the four days too. When it was time for us to go back, Nessie hugged Phil and Renee goodbye for at least five minutes before we finally got back onto the plane. When we got to our seats, which were first class yet again, Nessie picked up the business section of a newspaper and started reading. She giggled.

"What?" She showed me the newspaper.

"Your stock's up again." She kept giggling and I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "Are you still mad at Alice about that?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I'm more annoyed that she did it behind my back. I appreciate it, but I just wish she'd told me she was doing it." She laughed lightly again.

"You would have said no." I laughed lightly with her.

"I guess I would have." I looked at her and teasingly pinched her. "And it came in handy when I got a new apartment." Her face became a little sad, but she kept a smile on. She had such a beautiful smile, no matter what the mood it reflected.

"I really am sorry about that. You know that right?" I smiled and nodded.

"I know. You meant well. But hey, the place I have now is a million times better than the other place, so don't beat yourself up about it. And don't get me kicked out of this place, okay." She smiled and nodded her head.

"I wouldn't dream of it. That condo is far too pretty." I laughed lightly. "And the landlord is so nice. And his wife smells like cinnamon. Did you notice that?" I laughed lightly.

"Yes, I did notice that. It's a smell that I won't mind infesting the hallways." She giggled.

"Me too."

I pretty much slept through most of the flight. Airplanes always made me tired for some reason. Edward and Bella were waiting for us at the gate when we got back. Nessie waved to them and ran over to hug them. Edward looked at me after a moment and gave me a look. I sighed. I had a nice little talk to look forward to when we got back.

The whole drive home, Nessie was talking about our trip and how much fun we'd all had. Renee had gotten all the pictures printed out, so Nessie was showing those to Bella and Edward. Bella lifted up her shield while she was looking at the pictures so Edward could see them too. He laughed when Nessie showed the picture of us with Snow White. Edward got a kick out of the pouty look I apparently had when standing next to her. I laughed with them despite myself.

My car was in the garage just where I left it when we got back. Emmett and the others were in the garage waiting for us and started taking Nessie's luggage back to the cottage and putting all of my luggage into the trunk of my car for when I drove home later. When we were all out of the car, Edward gave me the same look from earlier, and I knew what was coming.

"Jacob." I sighed and nodded my head.

"Sure, Edward." Nessie walked over to me and held my hand to still me for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I smiled reassuringly at the look of nervousness she had in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Ness. Edward and I are just going to talk for a few minutes. We'll be back soon, okay." Nessie looked at me, then looked at Edward for reassurance. He smiled lightly and nodded his head, confirming what I had said. She looked back at me and sighed.

"Alright. If you say so." I smiled at her and ran my fingers once through her silky hair. Edward cleared his throat.

"We'll be back." With that, she let go of my hand and followed Bella back inside. Edward took me the usual mile or so away from the house. When we got to a spot that Edward liked, he stopped and I stopped too, waiting for him to say something. He turned around to face me. He didn't look angry, so that at least made me feel better. And he wasn't pinching the bridge of his nose, so that was a good sign too.

"So it's happened?" I knew what he was talking about and nodded.

"Yeah." Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I see." Then Edward's eyes opened. "But you haven't done anything about it, am I right?" Edward had my answer the moment I thought it, but I nodded anyway.

"No. I haven't." Edward nodded his head.

"Alright." Edward's face looked really concerned. I had the feeling that this wasn't just about me and Nessie. "Actually, it isn't."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. Alice had a vision yesterday that concerned everyone." I walked a little closer to Edward.

"What is it?" He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"It's Stefan and Vladimir. Alice saw them coming." This shocked me.

"Why? What do they want?" Edward shrugged and looked at me, no longer pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We don't know. All we know is that they looked really happy about something, so I can only imagine that this is something involving the Voulturi somehow." This made me nervous.

"Are they coming after Nessie again?" Edward shook his head.

"No. If that were the case, Alice would have seen it. It's something else. But we don't know what." I sighed and tried to stay calm.

"How much time before they arrive?"

"Next month. They're making a lot of side trips on their way here and they're making the journey on foot. Last time Alice checked, they were in Lithuania." This took me by surprise.

"Why Lithuania?" Edward shrugged.

"Again, we don't know. Alice does at least know that they don't mean to attack us or anything."

"Then what do they…" Edward interrupted me.

"I told you. We don't know. We just know they're coming and that they don't mean to attack us." I sighed again and nodded my head. Edward and I stood in the clearing in silence for a few minutes before I finally said something.

"Has everyone already told Nessie?" Edward shook his head.

"We don't want to give her something to worry about unnecessarily. She has enough on her plate right now without having to worry about Stefan and Vladimir." I nodded and looked at the ground. I wasn't crazy about the idea of keeping this from Nessie and I knew Edward and the other's weren't either. But he was right. She had enough to worry about right now. She was starting school, she would start learning and interacting with teenagers and so on. She didn't need to worry about something that may or may not be a threat to us.

"Will they bring others?" Edward shook his head.

"No. Alice didn't see them bringing others. Just them." I sighed in relief. The pack and I could handle this easily with just them if things got out of hand.

"I'll keep the pack on high alert." Edward grinned appreciatively.

"Thank you, Jacob." I nodded.

"No problem." He smiled lightly again and looked back at the ground. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes not really knowing what else to say. Then Edward changed the subject.

"I heard about Alyssa." I smiled at the change.

"Yeah. Nessie told me. Don't worry, you'll meet her soon. If it makes you feel better, we haven't met her either." Edward chuckled lightly.

"I know, he told me. I'm glad that Seth found someone. He's a good kid, he deserves to have another half." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah. He does."

"And just so you know, Jacob." I looked at Edward. His face was serious now, but not angry. "I'm not mad about this new development between you and Nessie. Bella and I knew this would happen someday." His face became a little sad now. "But we weren't expecting it to happen this fast." I nodded.

"I know. I wasn't either. It's driving me nuts, too. Everything seems so much more personal all of a sudden." Edward's tone was flat and slightly annoyed this time.

"Yeah, I know. Your memories proved that." I laughed lightly without humor. I looked back at Edward.

"I know she's too young. I won't force her into anything and I certainly won't get her in trouble with you and Bella. Nothing happens until she's ready." Edward nodded.

"I know and I appreciate that Jacob." I smiled lightly and nodded. We stood there in silence again before Edward spoke again. "And Jacob."

"Yeah, Edward?" He sighed and pinched his nose again.

"I'm sorry for how I acted in the clearing the other day. When I threw you against that tree. That was out of line." I shook my head.

"No. It's okay. I was being rude. I understand where you're coming from. I'd probably act the same way if I were dealing with my own daughter." I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Me. A daddy. It made me laugh lightly and Edward laughed lightly too.

"Well Jacob, when you have a daughter of your own and she brings home a boy that claims to be good enough for her and you over react, I will laugh and I will laugh hard." We started laughing. Then his face became serious again. "But seriously Jacob."

"What?" He sighed.

"Please. Keep in mind that she's still my little girl, no matter how much she grows. She's my little girl. And even though I know that you're a lot better than anyone else she could find, I can't help but worry about her. Same with Bella." I nodded.

"I'll always take care of her Edward."

"I know that. But I also know that Nessie will start becoming…….curious." I shuttered. "I don't want to talk about this anymore than you do Jacob. But we need to get it clear. All I ask is that you be the mature one if the situation arises in the future, okay." I nodded.

"I will." Edward smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Jacob." We stood there again, not really talking. I sighed.

"I really do love her." Edward chuckled lightly and sighed.

"I know you do. And no one will ever love her the way you do. And, as her father, that's all I can ask for." Edward and I laughed lightly at my next thought.

"Glad we're friends again, Edward."

"Me too, Jacob. Now let's get back before everyone starts wondering where we are." I nodded my head and walked with Edward back to the house. When we got back, as promised, no one looked nervous or concerned about Vladimir and Stefan's imminent visit. They were listening to Nessie and her stories of Disneyworld. She saw us come through the door and she ran over to us. She hugged Edward and kissed his cheek. Then she took both our hands and brought us to the couch where everyone else was.

Her smile shined and illuminated the room as she talked about the trip to Disneyworld. I just watched her, entranced by her. She seemed to be glowing. I smiled while I listened to her talk about the trip. And I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive to be in love with Renesmee Cullen.


	24. Embellishments

**Embellishments**

"Alright. Let's get started with the kitchen." I instructed. Grandpa was in the living room and had already started painting it the royal blue that I had chosen yesterday at Home Depot. Seth and Billy were helping grandpa and the others were painting the royal blue on the hallways that went to the bedrooms. Seth had even brought Alyssa to help out. She was with us in the kitchen.

"You have really bold taste, Nessie." She said with a bit of a nervous laugh. Jacob groaned. I laughed lightly.

"I like a little color. In my defense, I was raised in a house that was almost completely white. If it weren't for all the windows, white would be the only color I knew for the first few months of my life." Alyssa smiled.

"I'm not objecting to the idea of color. I just never thought to add so much color in one living space." I smiled back at her.

"Oh well. Less talk, more paint." Alyssa laughed lightly and started painting the corners with the small brush. I was glad to have finally met Alyssa. She definitely deserved Seth. They both had a whimsical sense of humor and were always smiling.

She was from Boston and was going to the University of Seattle as a transfer student and was majoring in Psychology and Math. So she was three years older than Seth. And she was a really pretty girl. She had dark brown hair that had tints of red in them from highlights she liked putting in her hair herself. It was a subtle color difference that looked very natural. I loved her hair. So did Kim. It was on the shorter side, but it still came to just above her shoulders. And she had a square jaw that was just the right size for her head with full lips and shining hazel eyes. It was cute to watch her stand next to Seth. She was a tiny thing that only stood at about five two. I guess petite would be the word to describe her.

"Nessie, how long will this take to dry?" Jacob had already finished lining his section of the kitchen and was now starting to fill in the color. I put down my brush and walked over to him to give him a hug.

"Don't worry, Jacob. It will all be done drying by the time we have to go to bed. Promise."

"But this stuff takes hours to dry." I hugged Jacob a little tighter.

"That's why I forced all of you to start at nine in the morning. That gives the paint plenty of time to dry." Jacob sighed.

"If you say so." I giggled and got back to painting my section of the kitchen. I was loving the burgundy.

"Do you want two coats or three." I looked at Alyssa when she asked her question.

"Two is fine." I was amazed how fast she was done with her section of the kitchen. Jacob and I finished the first coat shortly after she did. She was humming to herself while she was painting. "Do you like singing?" Alyssa wasn't sure I was talking to her at first. She heard the silence that followed, then turned around to face me.

"Me?" I nodded. "Oh. No, I don't really sing. I play the piano and violin." I smiled.

"Me too." Her face lit up.

"Really?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I get a lot more practice with the piano, but we have so many instruments at my house that I've played all of them at least once. I like the violin the most out of all the string instruments we have, but the piano is my best." She was looking at me and kept painting. She looked at the wall every now and then to make sure she wasn't painting something she shouldn't.

"Who taught you how to play?" I smiled.

"My daddy taught me. He's the best pianist I know." She giggled.

"Yeah. My grandma taught me how to play. She used to play the piano for her church and such. I got into the violin when I was in elementary school."

"Was it one of those beginner instrument programs or something?" Jacob asked. Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah. They get you started in fifth grade and you continue from there. I was actually able to get into the honor band by the time I was a sophomore in high school."

"That's awesome. They didn't have that at my school. Learning how to play an instrument was something you did privately in Port Angeles or Forks if you could afford it."

Jacob and Alyssa talked about that for most of the time we were in the kitchen painting. The kitchen looked great when we were done. I stood in the middle of the kitchen with Jacob and Alyssa and looked at our handy work. Alyssa was smiling filled with pride at the work we'd just finished and Jacob kept a blank face.

"I love it." Alyssa said.

"I do too." I looked at Jacob when he didn't say anything. His face stayed blank and I sighed. "You hate it don't you?" Jacob looked at me and started shaking his head.

"No. No I don't hate it. It'll just take me some getting used to is all." I sighed. "Nessie, I promise, I don't hate it." I nodded.

"If you promise." Alyssa spoke.

"It's a gorgeous color for a kitchen. It makes it feel rich and warm." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled back. I looked out the little arch of the kitchen to see how everyone was doing with the living room. I walked passed Alyssa and out of the kitchen into the living room. "How's the living room coming along?" Seth and the others looked at me and smiled. Seth answered.

"Great. We're already getting started on our second coat." Seth looked at Alyssa. "How's the kitchen?" Alyssa smiled back.

"Great. I like burgundy for a kitchen." They smiled a little more at each other before she walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his free arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Jacob walked out of the kitchen and came up behind me. I looked behind at him.

"Let's get started on my bathroom. That won't take long." I took Jacob's hand and pulled him with me to my bathroom. The paint can was open and ready to be poured into the rolling stand.

"What made you pick lavender?" Jacob asked as we entered my bathroom. It was a little cramped with both of us in there, but it wasn't too bad. Nothing that would make it hard to paint.

"I like lavender for a bathroom. It's relaxing." Jacob shrugged.

"I guess." I giggled.

"Is there any chance that you'll let me paint your room?" Jacob chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. It took a lot to keep myself from shuttering. I blushed instead.

"Don't get your hopes up, Nessie." I smacked his hand playfully and he laughed a little more. He poured the paint in the pan and started outlining the walls. I did the same. It didn't take long to get the bathroom outlined with the color. When it was finished, we started the first layer of paint. "Alice is taking you shopping later today, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah. She wants to get me up to speed with the latest fashion." Jacob chuckled.

"What about school supplies?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess we could shop for that too." Jacob and I started laughing as we painted. Grandpa walked into the bathroom with us.

"Hey, Nessie, we're done with the living room now." I smiled.

"Awesome. Jacob and I are almost done with the bathroom, so we can start on my room soon." Grandpa smiled at me.

"What color were you making your room again?" Jacob smirked and I gently smacked his arm. He laughed lightly when I did that. Grandpa was laughing lightly too when I looked at him.

"Red." Grandpa's face became shocked.

"Red?" I put my hands on my hips in mock offense.

"Yeah. What's wrong with red?" Jacob started laughing a little harder and so did grandpa.

"Nothing's wrong with red, Ness. It just seems like an extreme color." Jacob laughed harder yet again.

"Yeah. It suits her perfectly." I smacked Jacob's arm again and he continued to laugh. Grandpa started laughing with him.

"I suppose it does." I looked at grandpa and started pouting.

"Grandpa, don't be mean." Grandpa held up his hands defensively.

"Jacob said it, not me." Jacob laughed.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus Charlie." Grandpa took his hands out of their defensive position and went to his sides. He walked a little closer so that he was right next to Jacob and patted hit back.

"No problem, Jacob." Jacob rolled his eyes and continued painting. We were already on our second coat. When we were done, we went to my room to start there. All my stuff was stuffed in the middle of the room and everyone was standing as close to the middle as possible. Billy was already starting to roll on the paint. Everyone else was outlining.

"We already started, Nessie." Alyssa said cheerfully. I smiled back.

"Great." I grabbed one of the brushes and started outlining with everyone else. Billy finished part of the wall and Jacob took over from where Billy couldn't reach. I heard the buzzer go off. Jacob was about to put down his brush. "Don't worry, I'll go get it."

Jacob nodded his head and continued painting the wall. I walked out of my room and made my way towards the door. When I got to the door I pressed the talk button on the monitor.

"Hello?"

"_It's us, Nessie. Could you let us up?"_ It was daddy. I smiled.

"Sure." I pressed the open button and heard the buzz from the door downstairs as they came up. Daddy knocked on the door when he reached it. I could smell him. I could also smell Alice and momma. I opened the door. "Hey daddy." He smiled and closed the distance between us to hug me.

"Hey, honey." He looked around a moment. "I see you've already finished most of the house." I smiled.

"For the most part." Momma and Alice walked in. Alice was practically bouncing.

"I love it, Nessie. It's so colorful. I can't wait until Esme sees it. She'll be so proud of you." I smiled at Alice.

"That's the idea." I looked at daddy with pleading eyes. I asked him, mentally, to tell me if Jacob liked it or not. Daddy sighed.

"It's a lot more than he's used to is all." I sighed.

"I knew it. He hates it." Daddy hugged me tighter.

"I never said he hated it, Nessie. He'll learn to like it." He kissed the top of my head. "Promise." I sighed. Momma walked over to me.

"What color are you painting Jacob's room?" Momma asked me with a small smile and a tint of humor.

"I'm not. Jacob wanted at least one white room, so he picked his." Momma laughed.

"Sounds like something he'd do. Are you guys done painting?" I shook my head.

"We're almost done with my room." Momma smiled. She and Alice started walking to my room to see the progress. I heard Alice shrike with excitement when she saw it. Daddy had his arm around me while we walked to my room.

"I finally get to meet Alyssa." I smiled.

"Yeah. You'll like her. She's really nice. And she plays the piano." Daddy chuckled.

"Her thoughts are cute. She likes to daydream about kittens and puppies." I giggled.

"You can never go wrong with kittens and puppies." Daddy continued to laugh lightly.

"Exactly." When we got into my room, Alice was already helping finish the walls. Daddy walked over to Seth and Alyssa. Seth turned around to face daddy and they started talking. Alyssa turned around to face daddy when she noticed Seth doing it too. She smiled and shook daddy's hand. She looked a little taken back by his cold hand but got over it quickly. I walked over to them. "So you're Alyssa." Seth smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into him.

"Yeah. And you're Edward?" Daddy nodded.

"My daughter tells me that you play the piano." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Daddy smiled kindly at her.

"So what are you majoring in?" Seth just kept smiling.

"Psychology and Calculus." Daddy smiled.

"Good subjects to get into." She nodded and Seth kept smiling proudly at her. Daddy talked to Alyssa for a little bit longer before Alice, almost singlehandedly, finished painting my room and interrupted daddy.

"We better get going. I don't want to be beaten to the good stuff." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"We won't be, Alice."

"Yeah, if we leave now." Alice took my hand in hers and walked with me to the door. Daddy and momma followed after. I looked at Alice, and I heard daddy sigh and chuckle lightly at my thoughts.

"Do you mind if Jacob comes with us?" Alice looked at me and sighed.

"Jacob." She called to him.

"Yeah?" Jacob walked out of my room to look at us.

"Nessie wants you to come with us to Port Angeles." Jacob smiled and laughed a little. He shrugged after a moment.

"Sure. We're done painting anyway." I smiled. Jacob told everyone he was leaving and that they should do the same. When everyone had left, Jacob locked up and we went to the Volvo. Alice and daddy sat up front. Momma sat in the back with me and Jacob. I sat in the middle.

It took about fifteen minutes for us to get to Port Angeles, and only two minutes for her to pick a store that she liked. She decided to start with a Carson's. When we got in, the store wasn't overly crowded, so that was a relief. There was a shoe section at the left of the store that immediately caught my eye. Jacob noticed me eyeing the shoes and laughed lightly.

"Can we look at shoes first Alice?" Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Of course." She took my hand and dragged me with her to the shoes. I looked behind me at Jacob. He was talking to momma and daddy. They were mumbling so I couldn't hear them. Jacob's eyes were nervous and daddy was answering Jacob's silent questions with the same look of concern. I looked at Alice.

"Is something wrong?" Alice looked at me questioningly.

"No. What makes you think there's something wrong?" I looked back at daddy and Jacob, who were no longer nervous. They smiled and started making their way to the shoe section with us. I sighed and looked back at Alice.

"Never mind." Alice shrugged and brought me to a section of shoes that she liked. She knew what was going on, that was for sure. But I didn't want to ruin the shopping trip. Jacob, daddy and momma followed after us and looked at the shoes with us. Alice grabbed a nice pair of shoes.

"Try these on." She handed me the sample shoes and started looking for more shoes. They were a pair of green flats that had a flowery design and a sweet belt along the front. These were my size, so I took off my right shoe and tried on the flat.

"They're cute." Alice smiled and looked at daddy.

"Edward, be a dear and find someone that works here and get those in a seven." Daddy sighed and nodded.

"Alright, Alice." Momma giggled lightly at daddy's tone. I handed daddy the sample shoe and he walked right up to a woman that was arranging a few shoes on a display table. By the time daddy came back, Alice already handed me another pair of shoes.

"Try these." I looked at the shoes she handed me. They had three inch heels and was a bold yellow with some green accents around the top lining and the peep toe. I tried the right on and liked it. I smiled at Alice and she jumped and looked at daddy. Daddy sighed.

"Give me the shoe, Nessie." I smiled sweetly and handed daddy the shoe. Daddy found the same woman from earlier and asked her for that pair in a seven and taking the box she was already bringing over to us. Alice handed me another shoe that was a dark purple strappy sandal with a three inch heel. I tried them on and loved them. I turned to face Jacob, who was sitting next to me on the square chair.

"What do you think?" Jacob looked at me with a shocked expression that I would ask his opinion of all there. He sighed and looked at the shoe.

"It's nice."

"How nice?" I was teasing him now. Jacob wasn't a shoe person, I knew, but it was fun to tease him. He shrugged.

"They're purple? I don't know." I giggled at him.

"They're better than just nice." I brought my foot a little closer to him so he could see the shoe. "Look at it. Isn't that a beautiful shoe, Jacob?" He laughed and shook his head. His tone was sarcastic.

"It's lovely, Nessie." I laughed with him and momma, daddy and Alice joined.

"Of course it is." At the end of shoe shopping at Carson's, which took Alice and I at least an hour, we had eight new pairs of shoes. Momma and Jacob were talking for most of that hour. We were all holding at least one box while we made our way upstairs where the clothes were.

"Alice, do you know where a Charlotte Russe is in Port Angeles?" I heard Jacob groan to himself, but I ignored it. Alice beamed.

"Of course I do. We'll definitely go there and look for more shoes." Jacob brought his head closer to me from behind me on the escalator.

"Dear god, Ness, how many pairs of shoes do you need?" I looked at him and smiled.

"You can never have enough shoes, Jacob. I'd buy out Charlotte Russe if daddy would let me." Daddy and momma laughed lightly and Jacob just sighed.

"Whatever you say, Nessie." I smiled at him and got off of the escalator when we got to the second floor. When I got up there, Alice was already looking through the racks trying to find some new clothes. I walked over to her and looked at the clothes she already picked out for me to try on. I heard Jacob sigh. "You don't waste any time, do you?" Alice smiled at Jacob.

"Not a second." Jacob couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly. Momma looked at all the clothes that Alice had picked out for me and approved or disapproved of her choices and which ones I would try on. Jacob stayed close to me through the whole trip and was sitting in the dressing room with Alice when I tried things on. He, once again, always responded with no more than a 'you look nice' or 'it's beautiful'. I guess I couldn't expect much from him in this area.

When we finished shopping in Carson's, Alice found the Charlotte Russe I had wanted to go to and brought us to shoe heaven. When we got in, Alice took me straight to the boots. She said I needed to get something that was winter appropriate. We weren't in Charlotte Russe five minutes and Alice had already helped me pick an umpteen dozen shoes to try on. I was able to try on all the sample shoes and the lady could get them in my size while we tried on the next one. Jacob chuckled lightly while sitting next to me.

"What's so funny?" I smiled at Jacob and he just smiled back.

"Why do you bother trying them on? You're going to buy them anyway." Alice walked over and answered Jacob with a teasing smug smile.

"Because we want to see how beautiful they are, just for fun." I giggled and Jacob laughed and shrugged. Alice also picked out several shirts, jeans and sweaters for me to try on after we were done looking at the shoes.

"How are we going to get all this out to the car?" Jacob asked while looking at the piles of boxes that we had. I shrugged.

"They'll be in bags, so that makes it easier."

"Not by much." I smacked Jacob's arm teasingly while handing daddy another pair of shoes I liked. Once I had chosen all the shoes I liked and tried on all the clothes that Alice had chosen for me to try one, we had enough boxes and bags to open our own store.

One outfit that Alice made me try on made me blush. It was a short skirt with lacy leggings and a flowy purple, magenta shirt and hung and had a low neck line and hung off of my shoulders. The bottom hugged around my hips to make a shape and I was wearing one of my new shoes with it. When I walked out, I kept blushing. Alice clapped her hands.

"It's beautiful, Nessie." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to make my daughter look like a hooker?" Alice looked at daddy with shear offense.

"How dare you say that? She does not look like a hooker." Daddy and Alice argued about this for a few minutes with no sign of a conclusion. Momma just rolled her eyes and said that she would rather I not wear something so revealing. I looked at Jacob.

"What do you think, Jacob?" I was asking honestly. If he liked it, then that was good enough for me. Jacob looked like he was about to answer, already looking a little nervous, but then daddy, momma and Alice looked at him, waiting for his answer. Eventually, he backed away and kept looking defensive.

"I plead the 5th." Daddy and momma started laughing. I smiled and thanked him soundlessly. Jacob smiled at me. Alice just looked annoyed.

"Fine. No on this outfit." I sighed with relief and went back in to try something else on. When I had finished trying on everything that Alice wanted me to try on, we paid for the stuff and went to a different store. By the end of clothes shopping, the car was stuffed to full capacity. Alice was about to make her way to the highway when Jacob spoke.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Alice looked nervous and looked at Jacob from the mirror.

"We forgot something? What?" Jacob laughed lightly.

"School supplies." Alice's face calmed down.

"Oh, that. Don't worry. We have everything she needs back at the house. She'll have notebooks, pencils, paper and everything else she'll need. And, Nessie, Edward will show you how to use that graphing calculator when we get back, okay." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully. Alice insisted that we still go to Olympia and see if there was anything else at any of the others stores that we might find and like. Jacob didn't complain, but I knew he just wanted to go home. Daddy asked Alice to keep this shopping trip brief.

By the end of the shopping trip, Alice was sure to get me plenty of sweaters and long sleeved shirts that, in her words, would make me the number one focus of everyone at Forks High School. I tried not to think about that too much. I was used to attention, whether I wanted it or not, but this was different. These were kids 'my own age'. I'd never handled them. Claire was the closest I came to interactions with other kids. Everyone else were adults.

We had to force ourselves to, but we managed to all fit in the car even with all the bags and boxes that filled the trunk and back seat of the Volvo. We talked amongst ourselves on the way back to the house. Daddy and momma were talking with Alice most of the trip back and I pretty much talked just to Jacob. Jacob kept teasing me the whole way about how one day, I would have so much clothes and so many shoes that my closet would explode. When we got back, everyone helped get all the stuff back to the cottage and put it away. Emmett was sure to have his own fill of teasing me about my love of shoes.

When everything was put away, daddy took me back to the house with everyone and showed me how to use the graphing calculator he was letting me have. He gave me the list of classes I would be taking that he had gotten the other day.

English 1- JWP-bld. 4

Algebra 1-KTY-bld.2

World History-AJG-bld. 4

Earth Science-JCP-bld. 1

Lunch-CAF

Spanish 1-KFF-bld. 5

Study Hall-RTF-bld. 1

Block 1-FFR- GYM

"You put me in Spanish 1?" It seemed silly to put me in Spanish 1. I pretty much knew Spanish fluently thanks to daddy. Same thing with French and German, the other two languages the school provided. Daddy nodded his head.

"We can't just put you in a higher class. You need teacher recommendations. Same for everything else. I don't doubt you'll be able to get into higher classes next semester." I smiled at daddy and looked at my schedule again. I pointed at the initials.

"Did you have any of these teachers?" Daddy shook his head.

"No. I had different classes my freshman year at Forks High."

"I thought you couldn't get into higher classes." Daddy nodded.

"Not if you don't have anything to show that you can be in higher classes. Me and the others did. We'd been to enough high schools that we were able to get higher classes. But that still took a lot of persuasion on our part. But for you, we didn't have the documentation to back up our assurance that you could handle higher classes. And, unfortunately, Jenks doesn't handle that sort of documentation. The closest he gets to that sort of stuff is GEDs and high school and college degrees."

"Oh." I shrugged off the idea. When daddy and I were done with that, I asked about my license. "Is my license going to be ready by the time school starts?" Daddy laughed lightly and so did Jacob.

"Yes, but that doesn't really matter. You're supposed to be fourteen. You can't drive." I gaped at daddy.

"Then how am I getting to school?" Jacob shrugged.

"We're all driving you to school on your first day. After that, we'll all trade off taking you to school."

"When will I be able to drive myself?" Daddy smiled.

"Next year during your sophomore year. You'll be the first of your class to start driving to school." I sighed.

"That's okay, I guess." Daddy and Jacob laughed again at my pout. When it was dinner time, I made Jacob some dinner and watched him eat. Jacob didn't have patrol tonight, so I was planning on spending the night at his house. I needed to help him rearrange the furniture anyway. The paint was dry by now, that I knew.

When Jacob was done with dinner, daddy drove us back to Jacob's place. When we got there, daddy offered to help us move back the furniture, which Jacob said would be a big help. With daddy's help, it took no time to put everything back into place. I was very pleased with how everything turned out. The royal blue made the living room warm and cozy and an easy place to relax and lounge around in. Even Jacob liked it after everything was put back. Even the kitchen became appealing to him once we had everything put in its proper place.

Jacob still thought the red in my room was weird, but he didn't dare say that aloud. Once we were done, daddy stayed for an hour and just talked to Jacob and I about a few things, mostly things concerning school that he hadn't mentioned earlier. When he was done for the night, he said goodbye to us and went back home. When he was gone, Jacob smiled at me.

"What?" Jacob smirked.

"You've convinced me." I gave Jacob a questioning look.

"Convinced you of what?" Jacob shrugged.

"It's nice to have a little color around the house." I beamed and hugged Jacob around his neck and he hugged me back.

"Does that mean you like it?" I felt Jacob nod into my neck.

"Yeah, Nessie. I like it. It's very homey." I smiled into his neck.

"Does this mean you'll let me paint your room?" Jacob chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't push your luck, Nessie." With that, Jacob kissed my cheek and placed me down on my feet. When I looked at the time, it was eleven at night and Jacob told me to get ready for bed, cause he was tired. I giggled and did as he said. I went about my nightly routine and took a shower.

When I was done, I came out of the shower and started drying my hair. I heard the shower still going in Jacob's room and smiled. When I had towel dried my hair enough, I put on my pajamas and walked to Jacob's room. It was so white compared to the rest of the house. It didn't think about that, though. I walked over to Jacob's bed and lifted myself onto it and waited for him to get out of the shower. I didn't wait very long. But I was shocked when Jacob came out of his bathroom.

He was running the towel over his hair like he normally did after a shower, but he obviously wasn't expecting me, because he wasn't wearing anything. I saw everything. Every, dear I say it, glorious inch of him. He was muscular and handsome and not a thing out of place. But the lower I looked, the more my eyes widened. Like every other part of him, his legs we thick and muscular. I started blushing and holding my breath when my eyes looked at the center. The term well endowed was the first thing that came to my mind and I blushed even more. Jacob's eyes weren't open at first as he towel dried his hair, but when they were, they looked right at me, and he went pale.

His eyes widened when he saw that I was in the room with him. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever with wide eyes and both our faces beet red. I couldn't stop looking. I was extremely embarrassed, but I wanted to look, despite myself. Jacob's eye even started twitching. I wasn't sure how long he was standing there in front of me. But eventually, he ran into his walk in closet that was across from his bathroom and shut the door.

Now I was staring at the comforter. I couldn't get the image of his naked body out of my head. I had never seen a naked man before. Even when he'd saved me from Dorian and fazed back in front of me, I hadn't seen him. I had only been looking at his face and I was far too happy to finally be safe that I hadn't taken any time to really look at him. But just now, I'd had every opportunity to look. I kept blushing as I thought about it. He really was handsome. Beautiful even.

I remembered one time a few years ago when I was in Jacksonville visiting grandma. Somehow, we had gotten on the subject of boys. She had deemed it appropriate to let me know that a man's body wasn't always the prettiest thing to look at. I didn't know where that little tidbit of information came from, but I just took her word for it. She would know better than me I suppose. And I also assumed that there was only so attractive that a man's body could be considering the many physical imperfections that humans had.

But looking at Jacob, grandma couldn't have been more wrong. It didn't even matter that I had no one to compare him to. He was beautiful and glorious and every physical attribute he had was full, muscular and proud. I was still blushing, but now I was smiling like the teenage girl I was supposed to be. I even started giggling to myself.

Jacob finally came out of his closet after a minute, this time wearing his sweats. He was standing in the door, still blushing every red in existence. He was looking at the floor, really embarrassed. Then he sighed and started walking over to the bed. When he got to me, he sat down in front of me, still too embarrassed to look me in the eye. He was looking at my feet instead.

"I'm sorry about that. I should've realized you were in my room." I was trying not to start giggling. I was still blushing. My heart was racing and so was his. I could hear it. I shook my head.

"No. It's okay. I shouldn't have let myself in knowing you were in the shower." Jacob took in a deep breath and then cleared his throat.

"How much……..did you..you know………….see?" I blushed impossibly more. In truth, it was kind of a dumb question to ask. When someone's standing in front of you buck naked, you're going to see everything, even if you don't want to. Thankfully, in this case, I wasn't an unwilling onlooker. I didn't see the point in lying to him.

"Um…………well……………..everything…honestly." Jacob's blush darkened yet again and so did mine. He was taking deep breaths and his heart was racing on just like mine.

"Please try not to think about this around Edward. I don't want to be lectured." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Jacob even managed a nervous laugh.

"Alright. I promise not to think about it in front of daddy." As far as never thinking about it, that I wouldn't agree to. Jacob sighed and nodded.

"Good. One less thing for me to worry about I guess." Jacob scratched the back of his neck nervously now. "You should get to bed, Nessie. It's late." I blushed. I had wanted to spend the night with him, but I had the feeling that now wasn't a good time for that. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Alright, Jacob. Goodnight." He nodded his head, still not looking at me.

"Night." I rolled my eyes. I wanted him to look at me. I got off of the bed, but didn't leave right away. Instead I stood in front of him and took his chin in my hand and forced him to look at me. When I looked into his eyes, I melted and I felt a fire burn in my very core. He was embarrassed, yes. But there was curiosity too. I smiled at him, feeling a hint of pride. I brought my face closer to his and kissed his cheek and rubbed my nose against his before releasing his chin and walking out of the room.

I didn't hear anything as I walked into my room. All I heard was the usual movement of turning off the lights and getting into bed. I did the same. I was smiling the whole time I was awake and I was sure I was smiling in my sleep too. I'll admit that I wasn't crazy about how it happened per se, but it had happened, and I was glad it had. I'd seen all of him. Everything there was to him. In an odd sense, this made me feel superior. Now, not even momma knew him better than me. I had just seen a part of him that no one, no woman anyway, had ever seen before, and I was grateful for it.

I kept thinking about it throughout the night. Shamelessly, yes, but I didn't care. My heart fluttered with pride and what I realized was desire. I giggled to myself when I realized something. I wanted him. I knew I loved him, more than anything. But now, I wanted him. Really wanted him. The thoughts stayed in my head all throughout the night. It was without a doubt, the best night's sleep I'd ever had.


	25. Great

**Great**

**JPOV**

It was the morning after the little…'incident'. I was still blushing about it when I woke up this morning. I had no idea how I was going to function at work today. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was embarrassed obviously. But no matter how hard I tried not to think about it, I couldn't help but wonder if she…..liked what she saw. I kept shaking my head throughout the car ride back to the house, trying to keep that thought out of my head.

"Jacob, does your head hurt?" Nessie asked me when I shook my head for the umpteenth time.

"No. I'm fine." That was another thing. She was acting shockingly cavalier about this whole thing. It was as if it wasn't the first time she'd ever seen a naked man. I had wondered if maybe I wasn't, but then dismissed the idea. What other naked man would she see? I was the only dipshit in her life that would think she would go straight to bed.

And Edward was a whole other story. He would hear about this. There was no stopping it. Stupid mind reading leech. If he didn't hear it from Nessie's thoughts, he would hear it from mine. I sighed heavily when we reached the pathway that went to the house. I drove at half the speed I normally did. I heard Nessie giggle. I looked at her, confused.

"What's so funny?" She looked at me and smiled with humor in her eyes.

"You know daddy's going to hear about last night, right?" I stopped the car halfway to the house and laid my head against the head cushion of the car seat and groaned.

"Well, he is now." She giggled again.

"He won't kill you, you know. It was my fault for not knocking."

"No. It's my fault. I should know better than to assume you would knock." She laughed now and I just glared at her. Why was this funny to her? This was serious, and she was laughing as if we were going home about to tell Edward about a bug she forced me to eat. He'd gotten a kick out of that story when she was a few days old. Bella, best friend and all, laughed, but scolded Nessie for it and she never did it again. And I hadn't minded anyway. The circumstances of how it happened were funny. But this was different. Much different.

"Jacob." Nessie took me out of my trance and I looked at her.

"What?" She smiled and put her hand on my arm. I felt myself shutter from her touch. Her skin was so soft. I tried pushing the thought from my head. I was already in trouble with Edward. I didn't want to make it worse.

"The longer you keep daddy waiting, the more likely you are to die." She laughed lightly again and I sighed and let off the break and made my way, still ever so slowly, back to the house.

"Why do you think this is funny?" She kept giggling.

"Because it's funny. You'll be laughing about this in a few months, I guarantee it."

"If I live that long." Nessie just smiled this time.

When we got to the house, Edward wasn't waiting at the door like I had expected him to. I was hopeful that maybe he wasn't home. I could still smell him though, so I didn't get my hopes up. I parked the car in the garage and got out of the car. Nessie walked around the car and hugged me. I patted her back, not sure what else to do.

"Thanks for letting me paint your condo." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Nessie." I let myself hug her back. She was the only thing that felt warm to me. I heard something, footsteps, so I opened my eyes, on alert. Nessie didn't pay attention to that though. Then I heard someone behind me clear their throat. I sighed, turned around to the sound, and there was Edward. I looked at Nessie and smiled. "Time to throw myself to the sharks." Nessie smiled and looked at Edward.

"Daddy, don't be mad at him. It was my fault for barging in." Edward nodded.

"Yes, it is. But it's also Jacob's fault for just standing there like a dumbfounded deer instead of trying to correct the oversight sooner." Edward just gave me a scolding look. "Now let me talk to Jacob alone for a minute." Nessie looked at us both before sighing and nodding her head. She let go of me and made her way to the house. When Nessie was out of sight, I followed Edward in whatever direction he was in the mood for today. We walked the usual one to two mile distance in the woods surrounding the Cullen house until Edward stopped. I waited for him to start talking. When he didn't, I felt the need to say something.

"I know what you're going to say. And let me make it clear that she walked in on me." Edward rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know what happened mutt. That's the beauty of being a mind reader, it's easier to get both sides of the story." I froze for a moment.

"So…….you're not mad?"

"I didn't say I wasn't mad. I just said that I have both sides of the story. Nessie walked into your room without permission and you didn't think she would and didn't bother putting on pajamas before leaving your bathroom. As far as I'm concerned, you're both at fault, so I don't see the point in just punishing you." My eyes widened.

"You're going to punish her for this?!" Edward rolled his eyes again.

"No, I'm not. But now, thanks to you, it's all she's thinking about. You've given her a new found interest." This took me by surprise. I was blushing again. So she wasn't scarred for life? "Don't get too cocky mutt. That's most of the reason I'm mad at you."

"Look, Edward, I can't control what she thinks about." I wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore. I was beaming with pride and I knew it. I didn't care if he knew. I wasn't sure if Nessie loved me, but at least she was attracted to me. That was a start.

"You better care Jacob, this is going to drive me nuts." I looked at him.

"Why you?"

"Because I don't want to see you naked!!!" I couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. But I also shuttered. The thought freaked me out. Edward laughed without humor at that thought.

"You didn't tell anyone about this did you?" Edward looked at me with a sarcastic look.

"Yes, Jacob, I told everyone. I just couldn't wait to listen to everyone's thoughts throughout the day after knowing that innocent little Nessie saw her first naked man." I rolled my eyes.

"You could have just said no." Edward sighed.

"No." I chuckled at the attempt at making a joke. Edward sighed and laughed lightly too. A thought came to my head. Edward knew it the moment I thought it, but he let me say it out loud.

"Do you think…….you know……this affects how she feels……about me?" Edward just stared at me. I waited patiently for his answer. I waited at least two minutes and he didn't answer. "Edward?"

Edward sighed heavily and looked at me again for a few minutes. I kept looking back at him, waiting for him to give me an answer. Any kind of answer. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose once more as I waited. But he didn't answer. He looked back up and made his way back to the house. I started to follow after him.

"You better get to work Jacob. You wouldn't want to be late." That was all he said. He hadn't answered my question.

"Edward, answer my question." Edward ignored me and kept walking back to the house. "Edward. You know something you're not telling me." He looked behind and rolled his eyes before looking forward again.

"I always know things I don't tell you." I growled under my breath at his sarcasm. Emmett wasn't the only one contributing to Nessie's arsenal of smartass comments. Edward laughed lightly at the thought.

"That's not what I meant Edward. What aren't you telling me?" He didn't answer me. "Edward, what is going on in her head? Tell me!" He kept ignoring me and kept walking along back to the house. I was jogging after him now. "Edward, answer me! EDWARD!!!!!"


	26. Meet the Spartans

**Meet the Spartans**

Everyone woke me up earlier than usual today. Jacob was already at the house, awaiting dropping me off for my first day at school. Everyone was giving me advice and laying down what rules the school had that I should keep in mind and so on. I was excited for today, but I was still nervous. I wasn't worried that no one would notice me. The soul fact that I was one of the 'foster children' of Dr. Carlisle Cullen alone guaranteed me endless attention. At least, that's what Alice told me.

"Don't be nervous, Nessie. Everyone will love you." Jacob was running his fingers through my hair as he said this. He was trying to calm me down. It was helping. Jacob always made me feel safe. I just wished Jacob were coming with me.

"You don't know that." Jacob laughed lightly.

"Nessie, I haven't met a single person that doesn't love you, especially once they've gotten to know you. Even my boss loves you and he hardly knows you." I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better.

"Now you're just making things up." Jacob laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Would I ever lie to you." I looked at Jacob. He was smiling that goofy smile and I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"I guess not." Jacob smiled wider and kissed the top of my head. Then he continued running his fingers through my hair. Alice was sitting next to me while I was drinking some donated blood Carlisle let me have this morning.

"And no one will stop looking at you when they see you in that outfit." I rolled my eyes and started laughing lightly. Figures Alice would think about my clothes first. She had picked out my outfit for today. It was supposed to be sunny today, so she dressed me for the occasion. She had me in a pair of light wash skinny hip huggers, held up by a pink belt despite the fact that the pants were tight enough on their own, a light pink shirt with a small white half jacket that was sleeveless and my new white buckled bootie shoes from Charlotte Russe.

I was also sure to wear my plumeria comb in my hair for good luck. Same with both my lockets and my woven bracelet. And Alice spent the entire morning playing around with my hair trying to get it to be just right for my outfit. I had just wanted to wear my hair in a half ponytail crown with my plumeria comb sitting in the spot where the ponytail was restrained, but Alice wanted to do something different. She decided to put my hair in a side sweep messy fishtail look with my comb sitting where the braid rested next to my ear.

"Relax, Nessie. You look beautiful." When Alice was finally done with my hair, Jacob wasn't running his fingers through it anymore. Only playing with the tip of the braid.

"You're biased, Jacob." Jacob laughed lightly and shook his head.

"I'm not biased, Nessie. I have eyes." I looked at him confused, not sure what he meant at first. Then, when I realized what he meant, I laughed lightly too and shrugged. "Seriously, Ness, what are you so nervous about?" I sighed.

"I just am, okay." Jacob and everyone else laughed lightly. Daddy petted my head.

"Don't worry, Nessie. You'll be fine." I smiled at daddy and momma who was standing next to him with reassurance in her eyes.

"If you say so daddy." He smirked a little and kissed the top of my head. Rosalie came up behind me and hugged me around my neck gently with Emmett standing close by ready to do the same.

"Nessie, you'll have them at hello." I smiled at Rosalie and at Emmett. Daddy glared at Emmett over a thought he had. Daddy then rolled his eyes when Emmett started talking.

"And remember Nessie, they can look all they want, but don't let them touch." Momma smacked Emmett on his shoulder and Rosalie elbowed him. Jasper just laughed lightly to himself. I looked at Jasper.

"Anything you want to add?" Daddy laughed lightly at Jasper's eminent response and so did Alice when she envisioned it.

"Don't bite anyone." Those that hadn't already known what he would say laughed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jasper. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him to be surrounded by so much blood.

I finished drinking the donated blood shortly after Alice finished doing my hair. When I was done, Carlisle took the large half gallon cup and cleaned it out with soap and bleach. When he had that cleaned to his satisfaction, he put it away and walked back over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Good luck, Nessie. You'll be fine." I smiled at Carlisle.

"Thanks, Carlisle." Carlisle gave me one last heartfelt smile before going to the garage and making his way to the hospital. Esme came up behind me and hugged me. Daddy sat across from me at the table and looked me in the eye.

"What's the story?" I sighed. We'd gone over this so many times. I already knew it, but daddy kept wanting to go over it. No one could know I was Edward and Bella Cullen's biological daughter, so we had to tell them a different story.

"I moved in with you guys over the summer after my mom, your sister, and dad had a car accident in which they didn't survive. You are my uncle, momma is my aunt and you were my only living relative that the children's agency had to track down. You're my legal guardians." Daddy smiled and nodded his head.

"Very good." I smiled and nodded my head. "Let's get going. School starts in twenty minutes." I couldn't help but laugh. We were a good distance away from the school, but daddy would still get me there in five minutes tops, I'm sure.

"Alright. I'm ready." Jacob smiled and stood up with me when I got up from the table. I was going to drive with Jacob in the Rabbit and he would follow momma and daddy on our way to school.

After everyone was in their cars, daddy drove out of the garage and Jacob followed closely behind, going only slightly slower than daddy. When we were out onto the road, daddy sped up even more and Jacob followed suit.

"You aren't going to get pulled over or anything are you?" Jacob smiled.

"I hope not. Edward promised he'd flash his lights if a cop was close by." I shrugged and looked forward at the Volvo. As predicted, it took five minutes to get to the school at the speed daddy was driving at. We drove near the front of the school and both parked. When Jacob turned off the car, Jacob and I both got out and daddy and momma followed. I looked at the school for a moment. There were already people staring at me. I breathed in a deep breath and turned around to face Jacob, daddy and momma.

"Everyone's staring at me." Daddy and momma laughed lightly. Jacob smiled.

"You'll get used to it, Nessie." Daddy said to me with a smile. I walked closer to Jacob and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"You'll be okay, Nessie. And my phone will be on all day. So if you need to text me, feel free." I smiled into my nook and breathed him in. I instantly felt better.

"If you promise." Jacob rested his head on top of mine and kissed the top of my head.

"I promise." I smiled into my little nook, not wanting to let go of him. He was my security blanket after all. Daddy and momma walked over and I hugged them goodbye. Momma and daddy both kissed my cheek and the top of my head.

"I love you momma, daddy." They both smiled.

"We love you too, Renesmee." I smiled and didn't let go of them until I heard the bell that announced classes would be starting soon. I took a deep breath, waved goodbye to them, especially Jacob, and turned to where daddy pointed out was my building 4 English class. I waved goodbye as I walked away and didn't stop looking until I entered building 4.

I followed a few kids to a class in the building. There weren't a lot of people there yet. The ones that were there were reading a book or a magazine. I was grateful for the lack of attention. I walked up to the teacher who was sitting behind the desk to learn where I would be sitting.

"Excuse me, sir." The man looked up from his book to look at me. He looked surprised of something at first, but then recovered himself.

"Can I help you? Are you one of the teachers?" I shook my head with a small smile.

"No. I'm a student." He looked at me skeptically at first. Then he shrugged and opened his grading book to tell me where I would sit.

"Name?"

"Renesmee Cullen." He looked through the rows until he found my name.

"You're sitting mid center. Take your seat, class starts shortly." I smiled and nodded and he nodded back politely. I saw the person sitting behind me and smiled at her politely. She didn't stop looking at me last I saw after I sat down. A few short moments after I sat down, I felt something touching my hair. I looked behind me and saw the girl from before. She was petting my hair.

"Why are you touching my hair?" She smiled and sighed.

"You have really pretty hair is all." I stared at her a moment before smiling politely.

"Thanks." I turned around to face the front again. A few moments later, she was petting my hair again. I turned around to face her. "Please stop touching my hair." She just smiled.

"Sorry. It's just so pretty." I sighed.

"Thank you, but please stop touching it." I looked forward again and didn't expect her to talk again.

"I'm Madison by the way." I sighed and turned around to face her again, smiling politely.

"I'm Nessie." She gave me a confused but was still smiling.

"You mean like the loch ness monster?" I kept a straight face and made sure not to yell at her.

"No. Not like the loch ness monster. It's like Renesmee." Her face stayed confused.

"Okay, then what's a Renesmee?" I took a deep breath.

"You are joking right?" She started laughing.

"Yes, I'm joking. That's a pretty name, Renesmee." I smiled politely again.

"Thanks." I felt someone tap my shoulder to my right. I looked around to that person. It was a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had kind of a baby face, but looked like a nice guy.

"Are you from around here?" I shook my head. Insert daddy's story here.

"No. I'm from California." Madison commented.

"You're from California?" I nodded at her. "Aren't Californians really tan or something." I smiled lightly.

"Yeah. I forgot to paint on my skin this morning." Madison and the other guy both started laughing at my joke. Both had their heads laying on their desks from laughter. I waited for them to stop laughing, but it was a while before they did. I didn't think it was that funny. Madison finally took a deep breath and looked at me.

"That's a good one." I smiled and waited for them to finish completely. Then the guy sitting to my right said something.

"So why'd you move to Forks of all places?" I looked at him. Insert daddy's story.

"My mom and dad died in a car crash a few months ago. Edward Cullen is my only living relative. My mom was his sister." He looked confused.

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded my head. "I thought he was a foster kid or something." I nodded my head again.

"Yeah. My mom and uncle were adopted by different people." Their faces both became aware.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been hard." I nodded and made my face look sad.

"Yeah. They're in a better place now." They both nodded their heads. The guy next to me changed the subject.

"I'm Matt." I smiled kindly.

"Nessie."

"You mean like the loch.."

"No." My tone was a little harsher than it should have been, but that didn't seem to deter him. He smiled and laughed lightly.

"Is that your full name?" I shook my head.

"Renesmee." He smiled wider.

"Pretty name." I smiled back.

"Thanks." The bell rang again and I looked forward. The teacher who had been sitting behind the desk stood up and tried getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, class has started. Look up here." Once everyone was looking at him and he had our attention, he continued. "I'm your English teacher Mr. Preston. How's everyone doing?" Everyone mumbled or said they were fine or that they missed summer.

After that, he started handing out literature books while telling us about what our curriculum would be for the first semester. The first thing we would be going over would be Romeo and Juliet. One of my least favorite plays. The story itself is a good concept, but Romeo is so fickle and Juliet's the same way. First one is obsessed with Rosaline, one doesn't want to get married, then they see each other and that all goes out the window. I mean, they knew each other not even a week before they got married. Then at the week mark, they kill themselves because Romeo couldn't wait five minutes to see if Juliet was in fact dead. The play just annoys me. But I knew the story, so I was rest assured that this wouldn't be a hard unit at all.

He showed us where in our books the play could be found and started giving us a summary of the play beginning to end. I noticed that most were texting on their phones. I wanted to text Jacob. I had reached my phone, but when my hand got into my white, large purse that Alice had bought me the other day, the bell rang, announcing the end of first period. I looked at my schedule to see what my next class would be. I needed to go to building 2. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and saw that it was Matt with Madison standing right behind him.

"Where's your next class?"

"Building 2. Algebra." Madison's face fell and Matt's face lit up.

"That's my next class too." I smiled politely. Madison commented.

"I have earth science next." She sighed remorsefully. I tried to ignore her over reacting. "What do you have third period."

"World History." Her face lit up again.

"That's what I have too. I can't wait. I'll be sure to save you a seat." With that, Madison walked away. I watched her as she walked away, waving goodbye a little more enthusiastically than I would have deemed necessary. Then Matt got back my attention.

"Come on, Nessie. I'll show you the way to the building." I smiled and thanked him for his help. I followed him to our math class while he talked endlessly about how he was hoping to join the school baseball and basketball teams and what he had done over the summer. I tried to pay attention to him as best my interest level would allow.

When we got into the class, Matt said hello to the teacher who was standing up front sitting on her desk. She had short, dirty blonde hair that was styled it a pixie like hair cut and wore really cute black rim glasses and a nice pair of black suit pants with white pin stripes and a vibrant purple top and the same color shoes. Alice would have loved her and been very proud of me for noticing. She smiled at Matt when he said hi.

"Hey, Matt. You're sitting in the middle front row." Matt complained half heartedly but took his seat. I wondered briefly how they knew each other, but I didn't think too much about it. She looked at me and smiled. "Are you new around here?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I just moved here from California." She smiled and nodded.

"I can't imagine why your family would trade all that sunshine for constant rain, but hey, whatever makes a family happy." I wasn't about to explain the false story, but Matt did it for me.

"Her parents died in a car crash a few months ago. She moved in with her uncle, Edward Cullen." The teacher looked at Matt, then looked at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I nodded and pretended to be sad again.

"Thanks." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"Well, I'm glad that you have such a kind uncle to take care of you. And your aunt too. Edward and Bella were such good students. I always heard good things about both of them." I smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah. They're great. Edward said he would help me with everything I needed help with." I took everything in me to keep a straight face. It felt so weird calling daddy by his name. Her smile widened.

"You'll find no better tutor than Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, I know." She laughed lightly, then reached behind her to get her seating chart. She looked at it a moment.

"Renesmee Cullen?" I nodded. "Do you have a nick name I should know about?"

"Nessie." She smiled and wrote it down under my name. "Okay, Nessie. You'll be sitting to the far right in the front seat." I nodded my head.

"Thanks." I walked over to the seat that she had pointed me to and sat down with my purse in my lap. I heard Matt complain to the teacher, who he called Ms. Yardale, about putting me so far away from him. I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes. I sat in my chair waiting for class to start. Someone sat in the seat next to me and behind me, but I didn't pay attention to them at first.

"Hey." I looked up at the voice behind me that I had heard. She was a red head with curly hair. It reminded me of Shirley Temple. She wore a lot of eye makeup compared to the eyeliner and mascara that I was wearing. Once again, Alice's orders.

"Hi." Her smile widened and she also glanced at the girl sitting next to me, who was a short haired brunette who was chewing on her gum way too loudly. Even a human could hear it. She smiled politely rather than happily, like she was just as forced to talk as I was.

"My name's Candy. And you?" I questioned whether or not that was her real name, but figured I wasn't in a position to ask.

"I'm Nessie." Both girls started laughing lightly and kind of rudely. Oh please no.

"You mean like the…"

"No. Not like the loch ness monster." They both laughed lightly again.

"Well, sorry. This is Megan." I looked at the other girl who waved lazily at me.

"And her name isn't really Candy, it's Candice." I acknowledged hearing her, but otherwise didn't react.

"Just call me Candy." I nodded.

"Will do."

"What's your full name?" I sighed.

"Renesmee." She smiled.

"Matt says you're one of the Cullens or something." I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Edward Cullen's niece." I hated saying that. She smiled.

"That is so cool. My sister said that they had, like, a huge house. Biggest she'd ever seen."

"Who was your sister?"

"Christine Frans. She went to Bella Swan's graduation party. She was a junior at the time." Which explained why I had no idea who she was.

"That's cool." Ms. Yardale called for our attention and introduced herself to the class. When she finished introducing herself, she had everyone around the class say their name and share something about themselves. When it came to me, everyone actually stared at me. I sighed.

"What's your name and what's something you want to share with the class?" I sat up straight in my chair and breathed.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. You can call me Nessie." Everyone waited for me to continue. "I…um….." I wasn't sure what to say. There wasn't a whole lot I was even allowed to tell them. "I like rabbits." It was the first thing that came to mind. Everyone laughed.

"Rabbits are pretty cool." I smiled and nodded. My introduction finished that little activity and got us started with the lesson. She handed out our books and instructed us to turn to chapter 1.

I listened to her lesson intently and was sure to take notes. Mostly because I didn't want to give into the temptation to text Jacob. I figured I could wait until lunch at least. That way I'd have a little more information to give him about my day. When class ended, I got up from my seat and was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of people. Matt, Candy and Megan being in the front.

"Where's your next class?" Candy asked me hopefully.

"World History." She became happy and so did Matt.

"Same as us. Come on, walk with us to class." Candy took it upon herself to grab my hand and pull me with her into the hallways with Matt following closely behind. Megan went the other way and waved goodbye to Candy.

Candy and Matt babbled on as we walked over to building 4 for our next class. I wasn't paying attention to them anymore. I already knew what they were talking about. Matt was repeating what he had said earlier and Candy was talking about her summer, leading the bulk conversation. When we got into the class, I was taken by surprise when someone ran up to me and hugged me. I realized that person was Madison.

"Oh, Nessie, I missed you." I laughed nervously and patted her back.

"Yeah. You too." She giggled and hugged me tighter. Matt became sad looking and Candy started laughing. I wondered what it was they knew that I didn't. After a moment, Madison still hadn't let go of me. "Um……I let go and you haven't. Why?" She giggled.

"Sorry. I was excited is all." Excited being the operative word. She walked with me to the teacher's desk. It was a man who was balding and was wearing what looked like a tweed jacket.

"Um…sir." He looked up.

"Oh, hi. Name?"

"Renesmee Cullen." He nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you. I'm your teacher, Mr. Garrison." I nodded.

"Cool." He then rolled his eyes for some reason and looked back at me with an annoyed expression.

"Okay, let me get one thing straight. I don't have a hand puppet named Mr. Hat, I'm not in the closet, nor am I openly gay, I don't have an assistant teacher named Mr. Slave that I sleep with and abuse in front of the class, I never had a sex change and became a lesbian, and I never had a sex change reversed and became straight again." I backed away a foot or so.

"Please sir, your personal life is none of my business." The kids who'd heard the conversation started laughing. He looked at me a little longer shaking his head.

"Just sit down. You have a seat next to Miss Cleever." I gave him a confused look.

"Who?" Then Madison hugged me again.

"That's me. I got Mr. Garrison to let you sit next to me. Isn't that great?" I sighed. Wonderful. I smiled and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, great." She took my hand and led me to where her seat was and pointed at my seat after she sat in hers. When we took our seats, Matt and Candy walked over to join us.

"So how do you like Forks High School so far." I smiled awkwardly and lifted my fist up half heartedly.

"Go Spartans." They laughed lightly at my joke.

"You are so funny, Nessie." Madison patted my shoulder. Then I saw her reach for something. I looked over to see what she was reaching for, but found out what it was really quickly when I saw a flash. I blinked my eyes at the bright light. Madison sighed. "You're so pretty, Renesmee." I laughed nervously.

"Thanks I guess." Matt looked at Madison.

"I hope you plan on sharing that photo." I sighed and shuttered. I wasn't having a fun time at high school. I tried not to think of the many reasons that comment was wrong. I was relieved when class started and Mr. Garrison announced that we were starting the unit with Greece. I always enjoyed Greek history. He even announced that we would be reading the Iliad and the Odyssey. Two books I've already read and really liked.

Mr. Garrison handed out our books and told us to read the first chapter tonight for homework. The chapter was on the battle of Thessaly. He even promised that we would watch 300 at the end of the unit if we were good and if we got our parent's permission. Madison was trying to talk to me the whole class period. I always politely nodded at what she was saying, but never really said anything back.

I was relieved when class was over, and even more relieved to find that neither Madison, Candy or Matt shared a class with me next period. I was hoping this whole 'new kid in town' thing would wear off soon. I wasn't crazy about it. At least I had a great bunch of stories to tell Jacob and the others that they would get a kick out of.

My next class was Earth Science in building 1. I didn't have any trouble finding it on my own. When I walked in, the teacher smiled at me and introduced himself as Mr. Peters. I introduced myself as Renesmee Cullen and told him to just call me Nessie. When he found my name, he pointed me to the seat that would be mine for the rest of the semester.

I walked over to the table he'd pointed to and saw the girl that was sitting there. Mr. Peters said that she would be my science partner. When I got to the table, I smiled at her then looked back forward. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to her. Something about her made me uncomfortable. She had dark black hair with millions of colors under her top black. Peek-a-boo colors Alice liked to call them. She was wearing a KISS shirt and black leather pants with a silver looking belt and black, high heeled shoes.

She started staring at me after a minute. When class started, the teacher, first, handed out our books and let us know what we were to do today. He wanted us all to do a practice activity with some rocks that were on all of our tables. The first chapter would have the types of rocks they were and we had to identify them with our partners.

When he finished explaining, I opened the book and looked through all the listed rocks. I started putting everything in their right order after reading them all. We were the first ones done. The teacher came over to make sure we did it right, and praised us when he found we had. Then, the girl sitting next to me finally spoke to me.

"What's your name?" I looked at her. She didn't really look interested.

"Renesmee Cullen."

"Aida Mathews." I smiled politely, then looked back at the book. "You said Cullen?" I looked at her again. She suddenly looked interested.

"Yeah."

"The family the reds in La Push hate so much?" I shook my head.

"The Quileutes don't hate us. They're family friends."

"Ah huh." I looked forward again, not really wanting to talk anymore. "My dad used to work with Carlisle Cullen." I didn't look at her.

"That's cool."

"He's one of the brain specialists. He noticed something weird about Doctor Cullen. He doesn't seem to age." My heart raced, but I thought of something.

"That's the beauty of Olay face products." She laughed without humor.

"Whatever you say. But he's also never there on sunny days like this." I shrugged.

"Whenever the weather's good, we go camping. It's our thing."

"Ah huh. He never sees him eat lunch either."

"Carlisle usually eats lunch in his office." I was getting annoyed with her, but I didn't let it show.

"So what's your relation to Dr. Cullen?"

"I'm his foster son, Edward Cullen's, niece. My mom, who was his sister, was killed in a car crash and Edward is my only living relative."

"What a shame." We went silent for a moment. I was hoping that the conversation would be over with that. But I wasn't that lucky. "So where're you from?"

"California."

"Where in California?"

"San Diego."

"Awesome. I hear it gets really sunny out there." I nodded.

"Yeah, it does." I heard her go through her bag to look for something. When she found what she was looking for, she held it in front of me. It was a small makeup mirror. I could see both our images in the mirror. I looked at her now. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. It didn't work anyway." I looked at her a moment, then turned around to face the front of the class. Then I felt something hit my arm gently. When I looked, I saw that it was a cross.

"Now what are you doing?" She looked annoyed.

"Nothing." I sighed and looked forward again. I almost leaped for joy when the bell rung, signaling the end of class. I found my locker so I could put away all the books I had accumulated in the past few hours. I smelled a vaguely familiar scent, but didn't think much of it until I closed my locker door. I saw Madison and Matt standing on the other side of me with big smiles on their faces. Madison grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Nessie, let's go to lunch. Candy and Megan already have a table picked." She didn't give me a chance to accept or decline before she pulled me with her to the cafeteria. As Madison said, Megan and Candy already had a table and were waiting for us to show up. Madison sat me in a chair and instantly took the one next to me, which also had me sitting next to Megan. After a few minutes, three other people joined the table. Their names were Kevin, Randy, and Mackenzie.

"So you're the new girl we've heard so much about." Kevin was nodding his head approvingly over something as he said this. I smiled politely like I had been doing for most the day and nodded.

"Yeah." Mackenzie spoke next. She was the first sincerely welcoming and halfway sane sounding person I'd heard all day, with exceptions to Ms. Yardale.

"It's nice to meet you. Madison showed me the picture she took of you. You're really photogenic." I smiled.

"Thanks." I heard a chair scoot closer to me and realized, when I looked over, that it was Madison.

"What would you say if we were to put this in the newspaper? 'San Diego's Best and Finest'." I sighed.

"I'd say no." Her smile became pleading. Kevin spoke next.

"Come on, Nessie. It's not every day that Forks gets newcomers." With the exception of the entire Cullen family and Bella Swan, yeah, you never get newcomers.

"I'd still rather you not, if that's okay." Madison seemed to pout.

"But Nessie, you're so pretty. Let the whole school know." I heard someone, other than myself, sigh in exasperation.

"Madison, if she doesn't want to be on the paper, don't make her." I looked towards the voice. It was Mackenzie. I smiled at her gratefully and she smiled back. Madison, and a few others at the table, sighed.

"Oh well. There's always the homecoming dance." I looked at her.

"I thought only upper classman were allowed to go to that." She smiled and nodded.

"Unless a lower classman is asked by an upper classman, which I was." Candy rolled her eyes.

"You act as if you're the only one to be asked." Megan smirked in humor, but otherwise said nothing.

"I never said that. I just said that I was asked to the homecoming dance." Madison didn't seem to have the usual sparkle in her eye when she said this. Kevin looked skeptical, as did everyone else.

"And who asked you, if we may ask?" Madison answered without missing a beat.

"Kelly Fennel. She was on class counsel last year when she was a sophomore. She's trying for Junior class counsel right now." Everyone looked surprised.

"She asked you?" Megan asked, sounding like she still didn't believe it. Madison nodded. "I thought she had a boyfriend." Madison nodded.

"They had a fight last month over summer break. She wants to 'get back at him'. At least, that's what she said." Madison rolled her eyes when she said this.

"So, basically, she just asked you to the dance as revenge?" Madison nodded at Candy's question.

"Pretty much." Then Madison looked at me hopefully.

"That's why I was hoping to put your picture in the paper. That way, it's more likely one of the upper classman guys will ask you to the dance and I won't be alone." I could actually see stars in Madison's eyes. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"The dance isn't even for another month and a half."

"So? I was asked a week before school even started. I don't doubt someone as pretty as Nessie will have any trouble finding a date for the dance in such a short time." I was beginning to get freaked out. More so than I already had been.

Everyone kept talking about the dance and what the decoration plans might be and who they hoped would ask them and so on. I pretty much smiled politely throughout the whole conversation. I went up with them when they all got their lunches. I wasn't surprised that they didn't have mushrooms, capers, or sauerkraut, but that didn't stop me from being sad and at a loss as to what I would eat.

I finally settled on bottled water and an orange. I figured I could maybe put it in my mouth now and then, keep the pieces in my hand, and they would think I was eating. When we sat back down, I was a little embarrassed that I had the least amount of food of everyone at the table, but no one looked surprised by that, so I didn't draw attention to it.

"Why is Aida staring at us?" I looked up from my orange to look in the direction that Megan was looking. I saw Aida sitting with one other person at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. The other girl was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt, even though it was obvious that she was smaller than her clothes let on. I didn't look long. I noticed that they were both staring at us too. Candy responded after she looked.

"They didn't even bother to turn away their heads when we looked. Freaky." I resisted the urge to ask who she was, but as it turns out, I didn't even need to ask. "Have you met her yet, Nessie?" I looked back at Candy and sighed.

"Yeah. She's my lab partner in Earth Science." Everyone laughed lightly in humor and in pity.

"Wow. Good luck with that. Aida's a freaky one. And we don't say that lightly." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean 'say that lightly'?" Kevin answered me this time.

"She's a freak. Like really a freak." I wondered what their reasoning behind that was. I already knew she wasn't a vampire. If she were, I would have smelled it and she wouldn't have had a heartbeat. And her eyes wouldn't be brown. And she wasn't a half breed either. Her heart rate would have been a lot faster and her scent would be sweeter.

"What makes you say that." Everyone looked at her, then looked back at me. Candy answered my question like she was telling a ghost story.

"She worships Satan." I blinked my eyes several times and gave her a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, what?" They laughed.

"It's true. She's really open about it. I swear, during seventh grade, she wrote a paper about how Satan and his son were going to take over the world or something. It was so bad. One of the teachers had to force her to go back to her seat." I wasn't believing this. I'd heard of people that did this sort of thing, but it seemed so out of character for a small town girl.

"Are you guys trying to be funny or something?" They all shook their heads and Kevin, without permission, put his hand on mine.

"No. It's true. Her and her dad and sister moved her from Seattle in the second grade. Her sister had a lot of friends here, but most of them were upper classman, so they're off at college now. But that's who she's sitting with. Her sister, Coralline. She's a senior now." I looked again. They were both still looking at me, so I quickly looked away.

"Ah huh." Madison moved Kevin's hand and took it in his place.

"You have to believe us. She's really freaky." I nodded.

"I figured that when she threw a cross at me." Everyone at the table had shocked, then amused expressions.

"Oh my god." Said Megan.

"She thinks you're a vampire or something?" Oh god. Madison's face became horrified and offended.

"That's ridiculous. Why would she think someone as beautiful and sweet as you is a vampire? Vampires drink blood and don't come out during the day. And they're supposed to be ugly." I'm in trouble. I was lucky that they seemed to have all the wrong ideas, but I wasn't sure if Aida was as believing in the stereotypes as everyone else was.

"I don't know. She said it had something to do with Dr. Cullen." They all looked confused, then they started laughing again.

"Oh yeah, that. Her dad never sees her eat in the staff room and he goes camping on sunny days. That's why." I nodded.

"That's what she told me." Everyone laughed again. But something else bothered me. "But Carlisle works at a different hospital in Olympia now, so how would he know?" Carlisle had started worrying that everyone would start noticing that he never aged, so he had changed hospitals. The only reason he was working today was because the weather in Olympia was horrible today compared to Forks. They kept smirking.

"That was only last year when he started working in Olympia. She thinks that's all the more proof that he's a vampire. Running away from witnesses." They all rolled their eyes. I was relieved that they at least didn't believe it. That made this situation so much easier.

"Is it safe to assume that none of you talk to her?" Everyone laughed again.

"Hell no. That girl sends chills down my spine." Candy spoke for everyone. Everyone changed the subject after that. I was relieved that they had. Madison kept begging me to try and find a date for the homecoming dance so I could go with her. I said I would try, even though I had no intention to.

Aida and her sister were still staring at me by the end of the lunch period, but I tried not to pay attention to them. Everyone at my table except Megan, Randy and Matt were in my next class. They happily led me to our next class, still talking about their summer and the dance and everything else there was for them to talk about. Spanish class went by without a single hitch. I took the time after class to talk to Mr. Fernandez entirely in Spanish, hoping to ensure a place in a higher Spanish class.

It worked out pretty well. He said that he was impressed with my Spanish skills and he would arrange for me to be put in a Spanish 3 class by the end of this week. I thanked him for his help and walked to my next class. Madison had stayed behind for me even though I'd asked her not to worry about it. She and just about everyone else was in my study hall that period and would be in my gym next period. I took the time to finish all my homework during study hall, even though everyone was trying to talk to me. The whole class was crowding around me and some even asked me what answers I got on the math homework.

Madison never left my side. Near the end of the class period, Madison told me about someone who would be in our gym class next period that she wanted me to meet. He was a junior and hence a candidate to ask me to the dance. I just nodded my head and said I would meet him. I didn't agree to go, only to meet him.

I had all my homework done by the end of the class period. How I was able to do that with so many people breathing down my neck the whole time, I'll never know. We all changed and Madison made sure to have a locker right next to mine in the locker rooms. I noticed that Aida was in our gym class too, but I didn't pay attention to her. I wish I could say the same for her.

The gym wasn't huge, but it was enough to fit half the school. We were starting with a Basketball unit. All classes were of the same curriculum. Coach Clapp and my gym teacher, Coach Randal, taught together. The whole class broke up into teams for two basketball games. Madison immediately grabbed me and took me over to the guy she had told me about and his group of friends, indicating that we were all a team.

"Nessie, this is Greg. Greg, Nessie." Greg was a light brown haired junior with stubble that I imagine he thought made him look attractive, but in all honesty made him look thirty. He had brown eyes and looked like he was very proud. Greg smiled when he saw me and I smiled back politely.

"Nice to meet you Nessie."

"Yeah, you too." Though Madison still forced herself into the conversation, she made sure that Greg and I were talking to each other most of the class period. He did most of the talking while I tried to pay attention to the game. Our score was pretty close. The other team was filled with kids that were on the basketball team and I was the only girl on the team that wasn't frightened of the ball.

Halfway through the game, I stole the ball from the other team and started making my way to the hoop. I was about to throw the ball when I felt someone practically jump on me screaming about a ball hitting her. I didn't even need to look behind me to know it was Madison. But when I let go of the ball, it went full force against the wall and made its way back. I held my hands up to protect my face. When the ball hit my hand, it hit the tips of my fingers and made a loud popping sound that made the whole gym look at me.

The basketball had popped the moment it hit my fingers. I froze. There was no way I'd be able to explain this. I heard everyone start screaming and asking me if I was okay, so I took advantage. I let the limp basketball fall to the ground and held my hand and made myself look like I was hurting.

"NESSIE!!! Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry!!" Madison was still hugging me and everyone else was surrounding me asking if I was okay. I let them think that my fingers were hurting really bad. Maybe I could convince them that I'd sprained the bones or something. The coaches ran over to us and started asking me the same questions. They both asked Madison to take me to the nurse's office, and she readily agreed, taking hold of my shoulders and pushing/pulling me with her to the nurse.

After the nurse looked at my fingers, she told me that I would be fine and that my fingers weren't broken. She did ask if I was feeling alright. A high fever. I told her I was fine and that my body was just naturally a little warmer. I told her that Carlisle thought it might be because of my high metabolism. She had noticed that my heart rate was a little higher too, but I blamed that on said metabolism. On the way back to the locker room, Madison was insistent on apologizing to me.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you. It's just that ball hit my back so hard that it startled me. Please say you forgive me." I sighed.

"Yes, Madison, I forgive you." Her eyes sparkled and she hugged me.

"Oh thank you Nessie." I sighed again.

"Sure. Anytime."

"And by the way." I looked at her.

"What?"

"What did you think of Greg?" I held back the urge to roll my eyes. I shrugged instead.

"He's nice, I guess." Her smiled sparkled too.

"Good. Because he really liked you." Oh goody.

"Is that so?" She nodded.

"Yep. And I asked him if he had picked a date yet for the homecoming dance and he said he was still looking. So what do you say, Nessie?" I sighed.

"I don't know, Madison. I'd rather not." Her face became sad and shocked.

"Why not? He's a nice guy and he's really cute. And if he asks you, you'll be able to go to the homecoming dance with me."

"I know, Madison, but I'm not really keen on the idea of going to a dance with a guy I hardly know." She whined.

"Please, Nessie? At least consider it." We had already reached the locker room and were changing. Class hadn't let out yet, but it would only be two more minutes before the seven minute bell rang.

"Give me until it's almost time for homecoming. If I like him enough, I'll go." She smiled and started bouncing before she hugged me.

"Yay. Thank you Nessie. I promise, you'll have a great time."

"Sure, sure." She giggled again and hugged me tighter before she finally released me. Then the bell rang, and the locker room filled with the girls from the class. Some immediately ran up to me and asked if I was okay. I told all of them that I was fine and that they didn't need to worry about me. When I finished getting dressed, I went to the front of the locker room with the crowd of girls that were already there to wait for the bell to ring. When I got there, I heard someone clear their throat to get my attention. I looked up and saw Aida staring at me.

"You did quite a number on that ball." I smiled awkwardly and nodded my head.

"Yeah. It was already too soft."

"Ah huh." I looked ahead, but she kept talking to me. "I'm assuming that you weren't hurt too bad then." I nodded, but didn't look at her.

"Yeah." I felt her touch my arm. I looked at her. "What are you doing?" Her face looked annoyed and disappointed. Then she sighed.

"Nothing." I sighed and looked forward again. A moment later, she spoke again. "You're skins harder." I froze. I'm sure she wouldn't have noticed, but I could. "What's with that?" I sighed.

"I don't know." I didn't know what else to tell her. It was the first thing that came to my head to say to her.

"Do you wear perfume? It's really nice. You smell like peaches and sunflowers." I smiled kindly.

"Thank you, but no, I don't wear perfume." She smirked at that and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"It's the body wash and deodorant I use." I hoped she would believe that. Her face became less hopeful, but not completely shot down.

"Interesting." I almost did a happy dance when the bell rang. I nearly jogged back to my locker to drop off the rest of my things so I could leave. I went to the spot that Jacob, momma and daddy had dropped me off at. My heart soared with relief when I saw Jacob sitting on the hood of his Rabbit waving and smiling at me. I ran over to him and practically leaped into his arms.

"Jacob!!!" He opened his arms and let me hug him around his neck. He hugged me back and started laughing lightly.

"How was your first day?" I buried my face into my nook.

"Horrible. I don't want to go to school anymore." Jacob made me face him. His eyes were shocked.

"Why? Were they mean to you?" I shook my head. I lifted my hand up to touch his face and showed him my whole day. I showed him the over enthusiasm, the Satanist, the guy Madison wanted me to go to the dance with and everything else that happened that day. By the end, Jacob had laughed, looked concerned and even looked annoyed when I showed him the part with Greg. "Wow. What a day." I nodded.

"Yeah. You see what I mean." Jacob sighed.

"That Aida girl might be a big problem." He put me down and motioned with his head for me to get in the car. When we were in the car and he was driving out of the parking lot, I looked at Jacob and smiled nervously.

"You don't think she's figured it out do you?' Jacob sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"I think she thinks she's figured it out, but she's figured it out with all the wrong information."

"Which means?"

"It means that Edward has some planning to do. It wouldn't surprise me if they decided to send you to a different school." I sighed.

"I'm not sure I really want to though. I mean, what school would I go to? Everything's either too far away or isn't taking more students." Jacob sighed.

"I don't know. That's for Edward to decide. He might have to wait until there's a parent day or something. And who knows, as long as you avoid Aida as much as you can, I think you should be fine."

"You think so?" Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. I do." I smiled at him. "But as far as Madison is concerned, looks to me like she has a crush on you." This confused me, then I became aware.

"Great. So she is a lesbian?" Jacob nodded.

"Either that or bisexual. Either way, she likes you. There's no doubt about that." I sighed heavily and Jacob chuckled lightly. Then his voice became serious. "Are you planning on going to the homecoming dance with Greg?" I smiled at his tone. It made me sort of happy that this bothered him. It meant that he cared.

"No. I don't want to. If I go, I'd want to go with you." Jacob laughed lightly.

"I'm flattered Nessie, but only students are allowed to go to those sort of things. If I tried taking you, they'd throw me out the gym doors." I giggled.

"It would take the whole staff to do that." Jacob laughed harder with me.

"Are you calling me fat or something?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course not. I'm saying it would take all of them to hold you down and manage to force you out of the building. And that's just in your human form." Jacob kept laughing.

"Thanks for that, Nessie." When Jacob was finally on the road, we made our way back to the house. I only hoped that daddy wouldn't over react to the Aida situation. Science was the only class in which I had to talk to her. But if I talked to the teacher, maybe he'd be willing to give me a different partner.

Jacob asked me a few more questions about my day, particularly if my fingers were okay. I sighed and told him I was fine. Jacob took his time driving back to the house. He knew I wasn't ready to face daddy and the others yet. I knew daddy would have plenty to say about Aida. As far as everyone else, I wasn't sure what he would have to say about that. Compared to Aida, Madison was the least of my worries. When we reached the house, Jacob slowed the car down and once again took his time driving us to the house. But when we reached it, daddy and the others were waiting for me at the door. Jacob let me get out so he could park the car in the garage. Emmett was the first one to get to me.

"So? How'd it go?" Daddy already knew the story and already looked concerned. I held Emmett's hand and showed him my day. But when I got to the parts about Aida, he didn't seem nervous. "Is that what teenagers are into these days?" Emmett started laughing.

"Emmett, this is serious. This could become a problem." Everyone looked at Emmett and daddy confused. Momma came to me and took my hand. I showed her what I showed Emmett.

"You mean like a Satanist, like she worships Satan." I nodded.

"Pretty much." Everyone became more confused and started crowding around me. I showed Jasper next, then Alice, then Rosalie, then finally, Esme. Esme looked concerned.

"What are we going to do?" Daddy sighed at Esme's question.

"We could always send her to a different school. But if that Aida girl is anything like I think she is, that will be evidence to her." I walked over to daddy. Jacob was already back from parking the car and followed behind me.

"Maybe you should let me stay there. Hope that this interest wears off." Emmett chuckled.

"That's what we all hoped for Edward and Bella, and look how that turned out." Daddy hissed at Emmett.

"That's not funny Emmett." Emmett shrugged and laughed. I looked at daddy and noticed he was nervous. But he looked more than nervous about just Aida. There was something else wrong. I think Jacob saw it too. I suddenly noticed it on everyone except Emmett.

"Edward, what's going on?" I heard Jacob say from behind me. I looked in the house and saw Nahuel and his sisters standing in our living room. I looked at daddy.

"They just showed up. Alice lost sight of Stefan and Vladimir weeks ago. Nahuel and his family came here around noon today." I looked in the house again and noticed everyone else. Nahuel, Huilen, Citclali, Yaretzi and Atzi were there. But I saw two men standing there that I didn't recognize. Yaretzi smiled shyly and waved hello at me and I waved back, still looking confused.

"What do you mean lost sight of Vladimir and Stefan?" Daddy's face stayed serious and I heard Jacob sigh behind me.

"Last month, Alice saw that Vladimir and Stefan were planning to come here. But they made several side trips before doing so. The only side trip that Alice saw, though, was when they went to Lithuania. But we don't know why they went to Lithuania. After that, Alice lost sight of them. Nahuel and the others told us that Stefan and Vladimir found them last week and told them they needed to come here."

"Why?" When I asked this, I heard a deep, handsome voice with a heavy Brazilian………no, a Portuguese accent. It was rich and silky and was enough to make a woman melt. He answered my question.

"They didn't say. They just told us that it was urgent that we go to you at once." It was a man that didn't look Brazilian. He looked European. Portuguese. I walked into the house so I could get a closer look at him. The man standing closest to Yaretzi was tall, with slightly tinted skin, but was still very pale. He had longer hair that would have been the style in the eighteenth century and his clothes were unusually proper. He was wearing khakis with a dark polo shirt that he must have stolen from somewhere. His stature was proud and strong, like a man that could determine your fate. I assumed this was Rafael.

"Rafael?" He half smiled and nodded.

"Yes." I looked at Yaretzi, who smiled back at me. She looked at the man that was standing on the other side of her.

"This is our son, Marcelo." Marcelo smiled politely at me.

"Nice to meet you, Marcelo."

"You too, Renesmee." His voice was as beautiful as his father's. He had the same European accent but it was tinted with a Brazilian slur. It was mesmerizing. He looked just like his father but had mach tanner skin and darker hair. His hair was also shorter, more modern. He wore a white t-shirt with a pair of light wash jeans. Much more casual than his father. He was also less muscular looking, but was far from scrawny. He was the perfect balance of his mother and father. I looked back at Nahuel.

"So you don't know why they asked you to come here?" He shook his head.

"No. But they seemed happy about something. A little happier than I would have liked in truth." Vladimir and Stefan had always fascinated me. They were obsessed with revenge. It drove them insane. I looked at daddy. He sighed when he heard my mental question.

"I can only imagine that the Voulturi are involved in this. That's the only reason I can think of that would make them this eager. I just don't know what they would want with us and Nahuel's family."

"Stefan did say that he and Vladimir had something to show us. It was just them when they came to us, but after they told us to go to you, they said that they would make their way to Volterra and then come here." This took everyone except daddy by surprise. Momma walked closer to Nahuel.

"Why would they go to Italy?" Nahuel shrugged.

"I don't know. They didn't say." I heard daddy hiss and momma walked back to daddy and held him. Everyone came back into the house. I walked over to daddy and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Jacob took a spot close to me.

"Did you already call Carlisle?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the airport. The Denalis should be here soon." I nodded. I let go of daddy and looked at Jacob. I walked closer to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"You knew about all this didn't you?" Jacob sighed and held me tighter.

"I didn't know about Nahuel coming here. But Edward told me that Alice saw Vladimir and Stefan coming." I looked up at him. His face looked guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob touched my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. The action made me feel slightly better.

"We didn't want you to worry. You had enough things to worry about. We were hoping that this wouldn't be anything serious. We're still hoping that." I sighed and buried my face back into my nook.

"Don't keep things like this from me anymore, okay." I felt Jacob breathe in my scent and rest his chin on the top of my head.

"I won't Nessie." I smiled lightly into my nook and breathed him in. Rafael, though I'm sure he didn't mean it, sounded rushed and almost arrogant.

"So I assume the future seer doesn't know when they're coming back."

"No, she doesn't." I looked at daddy, staying in Jacob's arms.

"Still?" Daddy nodded. "But they've already told Nahuel and his family. The only way that Alice wouldn't be able to see someone is if they're a werewolf or a half breed like me." Daddy nodded. "Do you think that's it?" Daddy shook his head.

"I doubt either Vladimir or Stefan have the restraint to create a half breed. And as far as werewolves are concern, there are as many werewolves left in Europe as there are buffalo in the United States." I sighed.

"Then what else could it be?" Daddy shrugged.

"We don't know, Nessie. We just don't know." Everyone had the same look of concern and lack of understanding. No one knew what was going on. Not even Alice or daddy. Rafael spoke next.

"How many others are you calling here?" Daddy looked at Rafael.

"Only the Denalis for now. If we need to call on others, we'll do it when it's necessary." I saw Rafael nod his head, then look at Yaretzi. He started mumbling reassurances to her in Portuguese, doing the same to Marcelo, though in a much more fatherly tone. I stayed in Jacob's arms.

I had no idea how I would be able to concentrate on school with all this going on. This involved me and it involved the Voulturi. Of that I was sure. Why else would Vladimir and Stefan send Nahuel and his family? Nahuel and his siblings were all half breeds like me. And Nahuel's nephew was something else. Closer to vampire, but still not quite. No one knew what I or the Voulturi had to do with any of this and I doubted that we would get an answer any time soon. But whatever it was, thinking about it made me shake.

Emmett finally ended the silence by telling everyone that this was, in fact, probably nothing and that we should relax until we know exactly what's going on. Emmett got Nahuel and Marcelo to play a game of gin with him to pass the time. When Carlisle finally got back a few hours later, the Denalis were with him. They were just as confused and baffled as we were. Garret was especially annoyed that Stefan and Vladimir were so vague on their information. He was happy to know that I had started my first day of school today. They asked me lots of questions about that.

I started getting tired around ten that night, so daddy told Jacob to take me home. Jacob said he would stay with me until they got back to the cottage and that he would call the entire pack out on patrol that night and tell them what was going on. Or what we knew would be the more appropriate wording. When I had finished my nightly routine, I went into my room and crawled into bed. Jacob kissed the top of my head when he tucked me in.

"Jacob?" Jacob gave me eye contact.

"Yeah, Nessie?" I looked at him for a moment. He looked nervous. I understood why.

"You don't think this will be anything bad do you? You don't think that Vladimir and Stefan are trying to start something?" Jacob looked at me with puzzlement and fear in his eyes. The fear wasn't for him, though. That fear was for me. I wanted to reassure him, but I didn't know how I could.

"I wish I knew, Nessie." He brought his face closer to mine and started talking in a whisper. "But mark my words, Nessie. No matter what this turns into, I won't let anything happen to you. Anything." I smiled at him. I tried to make my smile as loving as possible.

"I know you will." He smiled at me with the same look I was giving him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took me in his arms in return. I breathed in his scent and immediately felt safe and warm. I wanted so badly for him to stay with me. I knew that wasn't possible. He needed to tell the pack what was happening. But I hoped. "Stay here tonight."

"I have to tell the pack what's going on." I nodded.

"I know. But could you stay at the cottage? You could still stay here and tell them." Jacob sighed lightly and held me tighter.

"Nessie." I hugged tighter onto him too. Begging him now. "Alright. I'll stay." I smiled into Jacob's neck.

"Thank you, Jacob." I felt him smile into my neck.

"Anything for you, Renesmee." I felt myself getting teary eyed. I hated crying. But when it was over something like this, it didn't seem so bad. I kissed Jacob's neck, wanting to kiss anything. He kissed my neck, then lifted his head from me to kiss my cheek, my nose, my forehead, and the top of my head. When he'd kissed those spots, he lifted his head and smiled at me and I smiled back. "Get some sleep Nessie. You have school tomorrow." I giggled lightly and nodded.

Jacob tucked me back in and sat next to my bed with me, waiting for momma and daddy to get home. Jacob kept his body close so I could hear his heartbeat and smell his woodsy scent. It relaxed me, knowing that he was so close. It took a little longer for me to fall asleep than it normally did. But I fell asleep close to my security blanket, and that made everything seem okay.


	27. Dhampir

**Dhampir**

Just as Jacob promised, he was with me the next morning, sleeping with his head on the edge of my bed facing me. I'd gone to school and did my best to pretend that nothing was happening. No one seemed to notice that anything was wrong, not even Madison. Though it's hard to notice a difference in someone's face when they're almost permanently glued to their back. I think Aida noticed though. I don't know how, but somehow she knew. She was a little more talkative during science class. The teacher was showing us a video on Plate movement when a folded piece of paper was placed in front of me. I opened it to read it, making sure that the teacher wasn't looking and read it out of view.

_You look troubled. Is there something wrong?_ I hadn't expected her to figure it out or to even care. I figured she was just out to prove I was a vampire with the wrong ways to test it. I sighed and wrote back.

_I'm fine._ I handed the paper back and sighed when I heard her start writing back. I held the paper back under the desk to read it when she handed it to me.

_Fine people don't look distant. Something's bothering you._ I rolled my eyes and started writing my response.

_Look. Nothing's bothering me. And even if there was, why do you care?_ I felt bad for being so testy, but with everything that was going on, I wasn't in the mood for little mind games with a girl that worshiped Satan. She handed me back the paper under the table and I read it.

_Look, I know I was rude to you yesterday, and you probably think I'm a freak by now. I'm sorry I threw a cross at you, felt you up to see if your skin was cold and for trying to see if you had a reflection in a mirror. That was invading your personal space and I'm sorry. But you're a nice girl, I can tell, and I'm just concerned is all. Even a Satanist can be concerned._ I read this twice, making sure I had read it right. I looked at her, but she was looking ahead, watching the movie. I sighed and wrote my response.

_Thanks for that. And don't worry, I'm okay. Just out of curiosity, why did you believe I was a vampire?_ I handed her the note under the table and waited for her to respond. I had to contain a little laugh when she handed it back to me and I read the response.

_In truth, I still think you're something. No one has skin hard as yours and is human. And I noticed that your skin almost glows when you're in the sun and you weren't eating your lunch. And frankly, I don't believe for a minute that you're anorexic. And your skin is really sweet smelling. It's nothing I've ever found over the counter. Maybe that's just the lotion you use or maybe you are in fact a vampire. And if you're concerned that I'll tell everyone, I won't. I'm just really interested in this sort of shit, you know._ I was almost tempted to tell her the truth. She wasn't as freaky as everyone thought she was, it seemed. She was just really bad at making first impressions. I smiled as I wrote my response. I felt like having fun with this.

_Maybe I am, maybe not. You can't expect someone to come out and tell you these sorts of things though._ I handed her the paper under the table and I heard her laugh lightly under her breath and begin to write a response. When she was done, she handed it back to me and I read the response under the table.

_I kind of figured. I've read enough books to know that vampires are pretty secretive creatures. And I know that they're generally very solitary, but then again, who knows. I'm basing all this off of books I've read and shit I've found on the internet. But I know vampires do exist. You can think whatever you want, but I know they exist. And I won't stop until I find one._ This was one of the freakiest things she's written, but it still made me laugh lightly. I wrote her back quickly.

_I wish you luck with that. But remember, not all vampires are as nice as me._ I handed her the paper, hoping she would get the joke. I watched her read it, and couldn't help but laugh under my breath when her face became a mask of horror and shock. After a moment, she started laughing lightly too.

That was almost two weeks ago. Aida was still convinced of what I was, but as promised, she never made her suspicion public. It had pretty much turned into our own little private joke. After a week, I convinced her and her sister, Coralline, to sit with me and the others at the table near the middle of cafeteria. It took everyone a lot of getting used to, but they did eventually. Madison never questioned my judgment on them and was instantly trying to welcome them to the group, though she still stuck close to me. They still didn't say much to anyone but me, but it was progress. We all even started teaming up during gym class.

Daddy wasn't too thrilled about this new development with Aida, but he figured that we had more important things to worry about at the time. Carlisle was sure to ask Marcelo loads and loads of questions about his growth. Marcelo was always polite and answered all of Carlisle's questions with ease and confidence always present in his voice. You could tell he was Rafael's son.

And his eyes did change color. Carlisle had already asked about that. But whenever Marcelo went some time without feeding, instead of his eyes fading to black, they faded to a gorgeous hazel color. I assumed they were his father's human eyes. I asked him about that, and he just responded that it was something that happened. He was sure to add that it made it easier to attract his victims. I laughed awkwardly at his morbid joke, but didn't ask about that any further.

Jacob wasn't all that fond of Marcelo, though. Neither was daddy for that matter. It was a while before I found out why. It had been three weeks since he and the others had shown up at the house when this happened. Jacob and I had just gotten back from school and it was uncharacteristically sunny that day. Jacob went to park his car and I went into the house and saw that half the house had been out hunting that day. I saw Marcelo sitting on the back porch in the sun, taking it all in. I walked over to him and sat down next to him and watched his skin glow in the sun. It wasn't as bright as a vampire's skin, but it was something that kept him out of sight of humans.

"So how was your day?" He asked after I sat down. I shrugged.

"It was pretty good I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. How about you?" He smirked into the sun, then looked at me. I heard the door from the front of the house open and close.

"Not bad. I just got back from hunting. I tried that animal diet thing your family always talks about." I smiled.

"And?" He chuckled his rich, low laugh.

"I think I would rather drink piss." I winced at the harsh word.

"It's not that bad." He chuckled.

"I suppose when you're used to it, you learn to like it." I nodded.

"Pretty much." I noticed Jacob's scent at one point and knew that he was standing right behind us. I looked at Jacob and smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I looked forward again and looked at the sun that had pushed through Washington's clouds. I heard Marcelo sigh.

"I miss Brazil. The sun's always out in Brazil." I smiled.

"I never took you as one that would enjoy sunlight." He smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. I love the sun. It's warm and inviting. And I love what it does to my skin." I smiled. I heard him scoot and his smell became closer to me. He smelled like cherries that were covered in sugar and sweet cream cheese. Sitting next to him was like inhaling a freshly backed cheesecake. When he scooted closer to me, I heard Jacob come closer too.

"I like it too. It's bright." He chuckled again.

"How ironic that legends and myths demand we hate the sun, and yet here we are, basking in its rays." I smiled at his comment and kept looking at the sun. I hadn't expected him to say anything else. "You know, in the sunlight, your scent is stronger." I looked at him, surprised by his words. I heard Jacob walk even closer to me.

"It does?" He looked at me, smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. Sweet sunflowers and peaches. It's intoxicating." I heard Jacob growl under his breath. I had a feeling that I knew where this was going, so I didn't say anything. I looked behind me at Jacob and touched his leg, pushing my thoughts into his head, letting him know that it was okay and not to worry or over react and to let me handle this. When I let go of Jacob, he sighed.

"Nessie, do you want any water?" I nodded my head. Jacob sighed and reluctantly left us alone. Marcelo took advantage of the alone time and put his hand on mine. He didn't try again when I took my hand away.

"You're a beautiful girl, Nessie. You really are." I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for saying. You're a handsome boy Marcelo." He chuckled lightly.

"Hardly a boy." I smiled at his joke.

"You're right. My mistake." He laughed lightly again and closed the distance between us until he was sitting right next to me. I sighed. I hated having to do this.

"Would you mind, if I asked you to go hunting with me some time?" I looked at him. His eyes were a scarlet red and shined with hopefulness. He really was a nice guy. I hated having to disappoint him. It was clear why daddy and Jacob didn't like him. He liked me.

"I'm sorry, Marcelo. But I don't think that would be a good idea." His face lost its hopefulness, but he didn't show any pain if there was any.

"You love someone else?" I nodded my head. I knew Jacob couldn't hear us.

"Yes, there is." Marcelo nodded his head with understanding.

"Jacob?" I smiled and nodded. He sighed. "It figures. Women love their lap dogs after all." I slapped his arm but couldn't stop myself from laughing. He laughed too.

"Jacob isn't my lap dog." He kept laughing.

"You're right, he's your whipped pig. Forgive the mistake." I hit his arm again and giggled.

"You're such an arrogant prick, you know that?" He was laughing with me.

"Such strong words. A lady shouldn't speak such words." I was falling over with laughter now, but I still managed to swat his arm again.

"Blow it out your ass, Marcelo." We laughed together for a moment. When we had stopped laughing, Marcelo gave me a serious smile.

"So I have no chance?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, no. He's always been there for me. He's what makes everything go round for me. I can't imagine being without him." He nodded and let his head fall in defeat.

"That's a shame. Have you even tried?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I don't need to." He sighed.

"You're breaking my heart, Renesmee." I giggled. He didn't look heartbroken at all.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Marcelo. I'm sorry to cause you so much pain." His smile was humored.

"You should be." We laughed lightly again. I heard Jacob start walking back to where we were and he handed me the bottle of water when he was kneeling right behind me. I looked at Jacob and smiled. I touched his cheek and pushed my reassurance into his head. He smiled lightly at me. "There's one thing that I don't understand." I looked at Marcelo. His face was serious again. I sighed.

"What?"

"How do you tolerate being so close to a man that smells like wet dog?" I hit his arm again and he started laughing. I heard Jacob growl at him under his breath and I laughed lightly at both of them.

"Because he doesn't smell like wet dog to me." Marcelo looked at me skeptically and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Nessie. Whatever you say." I giggled one last time, and that was the end of that conversation. Jacob still didn't like him, and daddy never stopped disliking Marcelo, but he never pushed me into anything after that. Now we just had a relationship filled with endless teasing.

Nahuel and the others were beginning to be a lot more relaxed as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a solid month. We were all starting to think that maybe Stefan and Vladimir weren't coming after all. Nahuel said that he and his family would wait another month. If Vladimir and Stefan didn't show up within that time, then he and his family would make their way back to Brazil. They were all starting to get homesick.

As the all awaited homecoming dance started looming, Madison was riding me about letting Greg or any of the other guys she introduced me to take me to the dance. I really didn't want to go, but just to appease her, I agreed to go. In the end, I went ahead and said yes when Greg asked me. I didn't see the point in tormenting Madison any further. Jacob wasn't thrilled when I told him, I knew, but he didn't show it.

"So that Greg kid is taking you to the homecoming dance thing?" I nodded my head. Jacob and I were in the car driving back to the house. Jacob didn't drive me home every day, but he did it at least once or twice in the work week.

"Yeah. I'm not even really going with him, I'm going with Madison. But that's a minor technicality." Jacob laughed.

"Are you telling me you're Bi now?" I hit Jacob's shoulder with mock annoyance and he kept laughing.

"No, I'm not. Besides, for all you know, she could just be really friendly." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Nessie. She's just one of those people that's a bit too nice." I laughed lightly. Alice, of course, was all too happy when I told her about it. She was more than happy to help me pick a dress. Yaretzi surprised me by asking if she could join us on our shopping trip to Port Angeles, which I said yes to.

Jacob insisted on coming too. He wanted to make sure that Alice didn't put me in anything that would give Greg any ideas. Yaretzi and I were almost crying with laughter when Jacob tried convincing Alice to put me in an old lady gown. That was the only way it could be described. Yaretzi bent her head to my ear and spoke in her whispering voice.

"Is he always like this?" I giggled.

"When other guys are involved, yes, he is." She laughed in a whisper. After a moment, her face became serious.

"My son took an interest in you, did he?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. He did."

"He didn't offend you did he? I told him that there was something between you and Jacob." I smiled and her and shook my head.

"No. It's alright. He wasn't rude about it. And he's stopped since he'd asked me." Yaretzi smiled.

"Good. I know that you and Jacob are close. A blind man could see that you love him." I smiled contentedly.

"Yeah."

"He loves you too, you know." I looked at her, and she had a motherly smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

"I know."

"Then why haven't you said anything to him?" I sighed. I should have seen that question coming.

"It's too soon." Yaretzi rolled her eyes.

"It's never too soon to tell someone that you love them when you know they love you back." I giggled.

"It's more complicated than that, Yaretzi." She giggled too.

"Well, then, please explain it to me." I looked at her with an annoyed but amused expression. She just looked at me with eyes that willed me to admit that she was right.

"I'm too young. I'm only three after all." She shrugged.

"So? I'm only eighty years old give or take. Rafael's well over two hundred years old. Your father's one hundred eleven years old and your mother just turned twenty two. Don't blame age on this." I sighed.

"It's not my age I'm blaming. It's the time." She gave me a confused look. I sighed. "When we're finally together, I don't want any obligations in my way. Like high school for instance. As it is, I've had to explain to my friends that Jacob isn't a pedophile and that he's a family friend. I don't want to have to do that." She sighed.

"So you're saying you want to wait until it's socially acceptable for you two to be together." I nodded my head. When she smacked me over the head, I was taken by surprise.

"What'd you do that for?"

"It's what I do to Marcelo when he's being stupid is all." I looked at her still confused and even offended as she walked away and went to where Jacob and Alice were standing. They were arguing over whether a dress Alice had picked was appropriate or not. Yaretzi only nodded or shook her head at Alice or Jacob's comments when she reached them.

As I rubbed the part of my head that she had wacked, I looked around the dress section looking for something I might like. I hadn't expected to see Aida there. She had already seen me and was waving at me when I finally saw her. I waved back and made my way to where she was. She was looking at dresses too. All of her selections were either black, dark purple or a bright red.

"Hey, Aida." She smiled her usual apathetic half smile.

"Hey, Nessie."

"What's the occasion you're shopping for." She looked at a black dress and put it over her arm.

"Homecoming." This took me by surprise.

"Really? Who asked you to the dance?" She laughed without humor.

"No one asked me. I'm going alone."

"I thought you were a freshman." She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm crashing the party. I plan to make it a miserable dance for everyone. Coralline's getting me in." I laughed lightly. It was hard to tell when she was joking and when she was being serious. Half the time, she actually sent a chill down my spine.

"Why would you want to make the dance miserable?" She shrugged.

"My god doesn't approve of happiness." I felt myself shutter. She said it so matter-of-factly. Like this was a normal thing to say.

"Ah huh." She smiled at me again, then looked at her dresses again.

"I heard Greg asked you to the dance and you said yes." I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah. I felt bad about tormenting Madison, so I said yes." She rolled her eyes.

"You do know that Madison's, like, in love with you right?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I figured that out." She laughed lightly.

"Wow. It hurts to laugh." I laughed lightly too. Strange thing to say, but whatever. Then I felt cold hands touch my shoulders and smelled the sweet scent. It was Alice.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Nessie?" I looked behind me at Alice's hopeful face and I sighed.

"This is Aida." Alice's face immediately became aware and really cautious. She then looked at Aida and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you Aida. I'm Alice. Nessie's aunt." Aida nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you." She looked Alice over a moment and her face became slightly triumphant.

"Can I see the dresses you picked?" Alice nodded her head, but she stayed weary. She held the dresses so that she could see them. Aida ran her hand along my dress and was sure to 'accidently' touch Alice's hand. I sighed. "Pretty." She looked at me. "Come with me to the dressing room Nessie and we can try on our dresses." She took the dresses and handed them to me. Then she took my hand and pulled me with her in the direction of a dressing room.

I sighed and I heard Alice sigh too. Jacob just looked nervous. I heard him quietly ask Alice if Aida might have figured it out. Alice just groaned and said there was a possibility. When we reached the dressing room, Aida pulled me with her into the largest dressing room they had. This shocked me. Aida was usually so private and to herself. When she closed the door and hung her dresses on a hook, I hung mine on a hook. Then she looked at me with a sparkle in her eye.

"She had cold, hard hands." I sighed.

"She smokes. Her hands are cold because of it." It was a horrible excuse, but it was the first thing that came to mind. She smirked. I had come up with a little personal joke for her smile. Every time Aida smiled, a puppy died.

"Smokers don't smell like cinnamon apples and vanilla, Nessie. Standing that close to her was like standing in the middle of a bakery." I sighed.

"She wears a lot of perfume." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Nessie, who are you kidding. She has an alluring scent, she's too perfect to be human, her hands are like ice cold alabaster, and I swear one second she was on the other side of the room, the next she was right behind you. And I didn't hear her coming. Silence is a lethal weapon, Nessie." She reached for one of the dresses and started getting out of her shirt and pants so she could try it on. I started doing the same.

"What difference does it make to you?" She smirked again. Another dead puppy.

"I told you. I love this sort of stuff. Every Halloween, I go ghost hunting too. I go to a grave yard in Forks or on the reservations to see if I can find a ghost or a vampire. I've found plenty of ghosts, but I've never had the pleasure of finding a vampire." I rolled my eyes.

"No duh, Aida. If a vampire had found you, you'd be dead right now. Vampires don't usually leave their prey alive. And they sure as hell don't hang around in graveyards. They're less likely to find a living human in a graveyard."

"How would you know something like that?" I froze. I gave away too much and I knew it. I sighed and she kept smiling. I looked at her and gave her a look of death.

"If you tell anyone." She shook her head and held up her hands.

"I won't, you have my word. Consider me your official familiar." I looked at her confused.

"My what?" She kept smirking.

"Your Familiar. It's a human that knows someone is a vampire. They're sworn to secrecy and do their master's bidding. And the penalty for ever revealing their master's secret is death." I looked at her blankly for a moment and sighed.

"So you want to be my slave?" She shrugged.

"I'm not opposed to the idea of having a vampire as my master." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm only half in case you haven't already figured that out." She looked at me and her eyes almost glowed.

"Holy shit. You're a Dhampir?"

"A what?"

"A Dhampir. It's a creature who has a vampire father and human mother." I shrugged.

"Then yes, I'm a Dhampir." She was grinning from ear to ear. I don't think I'd ever seen her smile so much in one day. My face became serious. "You have to promise to keep this to yourself, you hear me? Alice isn't the only member of my family and they won't hesitate to put an end to you if you start talking."

I knew that wasn't true. Carlisle would never allow anyone to kill a human even if said human had revealed our secret. He would just move us far away. But if he did that, I would be taken away from Jacob. And I would kill her if that happened. She shook her head.

"I swear I won't tell anyone. I haven't said a thing to anyone. I haven't even told anyone I suspected it. Not even Coralline." I sighed.

"If you say so." I heard a knock at the door. I sighed when I took in the scent and realized it was Alice.

"You couldn't just string her along a little longer, could you?" I shrugged.

"Sorry Alice. It seemed stupid to keep lying to her at this point." I heard Alice and Jacob sigh.

"And why did you let her call you a Dhampir? A Dhampir is a half human child fathered by Dracula, which you weren't." Aida looked at me.

"Super hearing?" I nodded.

"She could hear a mouse Squeak a mile away." Aida's face became serious.

"Seriously or are you exaggerating a bit?" I looked at her a moment.

"It depends on how loudly the mouse squeaked." Aida laughed lightly at my joke. We finished our dress shopping together and she asked millions of questions about me and vampires. Alice kept reminding me that daddy wouldn't be happy with me when we got home which I already knew, but nodded my head whenever she said it anyway.

As predicted, daddy had lots to say to me when we got home. Momma was trying to sooth daddy the whole time he was yelling at me. I sat on the couch and let daddy have his fill of yelling and didn't say anything. I only nodded my head. Jacob sat next to me and held my hand while daddy yelled at me. That alone made me feel safe. Daddy was even angrier about the whole Dhampir thing. I had never known that the word was so taboo until now. It was almost the equivalent to the word fuck to vampires it seemed. Even Carlisle sneered at the word.

When the night of the homecoming dance came along, Jacob drove me to school and sat in the car with me to wait for my friends. They had offered to come pick me up, but daddy knew Aida would be in the group and he didn't want her anywhere near the house. In truth, I didn't blame him.

"Are you planning on staying in the parking lot?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. I'm here in case something goes wrong. And if that Greg kid lays even a finger on you, come to the car and tell me and I'll be sure to introduce him to his maker." I giggled.

"Thanks Jacob. But I doubt that I'll be around him that much with Madison there. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about her." Jacob laughed with me. I looked at Jacob. He really looked bothered. "I won't go if you don't want me to." He looked at me and shook his head. But I could see he was tempted to tell me not to go.

"No. Go and have fun. I'll be here if you need me." I kept looking at Jacob. I had been thinking about what Yaretzi said. She was right. It was stupid of me to worry about what other people were thinking, especially where Jacob was concerned. I still didn't know for sure if he loved me that way back. A mumbled I love you in his sleep is hardly creditable. But I wouldn't know unless I tried.

"Promise you'll be here the whole time?" Jacob smiled his smile that made me melt.

"Promise." He brought his hand to my cheek and held my face. I breathed in his scent. "You look beautiful by the way." I smiled at him. I was wearing a dress that we'd found in Port Angeles. It was a red dress that was backless and had a string of fake diamonds running down my back. That was hanging from the halter of my dress which went into a V neck that stopped at my cleavage. My hair was done up in a bun with tendrils and my plumeria comb resting in my bun for all to see. And my eye makeup was a smoky eye with tints of red and purple and my lips were a shimmery pink.

"Thanks Jacob." He smiled wider, then his face became something strange. Like a man looking at the sun for the first time. My heart melted.

"Don't let him fool you, Nessie. Telling someone they're beautiful in teenager means they just want to sleep with you." I giggled.

"Is that so?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It is for teenage boys." I rolled my eyes and kept giggling. We kept looking at each other for a few minutes. He was about to take his hand away from my face, but I didn't let him. I put my hand on his where it rested on my face and kept looking at him.

He was looking at me with the same eyes I was giving him now. I felt warmth all over when I realized it was love. And more importantly, lust. He wanted me. I felt like I could fly in that moment. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. Yaretzi was right. I shouldn't have to wait. I wanted him now. He was mine, and he always had been. Who was to say that I couldn't take what was mine?

I began moving my face closer to his. He didn't stop me. He didn't look like he wanted to. He started moving his face closer too. I could hear both our hearts racing with anticipation of what was about to happen. I could feel his breath on my lips as he could feel mine on his. Our eyes were closing and our faces were nearly about to touch. I brought both my hands to his face and kept moving my face closer to his. Our lips were about to touch.

"Nessie!" I heard a tapping on the passenger's side windows and we both froze. "Nessie, we're all here." Jacob let out an exasperated sigh, but he didn't let that annoyance show on his face. We were staring at each other now, both out of our trances and not sure what to do. Jacob smiled awkwardly.

"That would be Madison." I looked at him a minute before nodding my head and taking deep breaths, trying to calm my heart.

"I'll get going then. You'll be here the whole time?" Jacob smiled my heart melting smile and nodded.

"Yeah. All night." I smiled back at him. I settled for kissing his cheek and he kissed mine. "Have fun Nessie." I nodded.

"Yeah. You too." He chuckled lightly and I forced myself to take my hands away from him. I kept looking at him as I opened the door and let myself out. I didn't take my eyes off him until the door was closed and I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Oh, Nessie, you look beautiful!! No woman in the whole world was ever as beautiful as you!" I sighed and waved goodbye to Jacob. He laughed lightly and waved back. I walked a little distance and saw everyone waiting for us at the door. Greg was making his way over after he'd waved to me. I took Madison off my shoulders and forced her to take position in front of me.

"Madison, why did you do that?" She looked at me confused.

"Do what? What did I do?" I felt my blood boiling. Jacob and I were about to kiss. It would have been the first kiss that we'd ever shared where it would have been filled with love and lust and while he was awake. She had just ruined that. Her face looked scared and panicky.

"You…..just now……when you tapped on the window…" I was having a hard time forming a sentence. I was so angry. I wasn't sure when I would get another opportunity like that, and Madison ruined it! I felt myself shaking violently.

"Nessie, what did I do?! I'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm so sorry!" She was close to sobbing now. I shook a little more, then finally managed to calm myself down. I took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Never mind." I took one more deep breath and started walking to the gym where the dance was being held. Greg was standing there ready to take my hand, but I walked past him. He was the last man I wanted to be with. Greg's friends and Madison's date saw that I was annoyed and thought it better to not bother me. Aida saw the look on my face and followed me into the gym. I went straight to the table that was holding all the food and sat against it and started staring at the floor. Aida was sitting next to me shortly after I sat down.

"What did Madison do to piss you off that bad?" I looked at Aida and then looked back at the floor with a sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Like hell you don't. I saw the look on your face. You were about ready to drink her dry. What happened?" I didn't answer her at first. I was trying to stay calm. I heard everyone coming into the gym, Madison hysterical and wanting to talk to me. Coralline was holding her back, though. I think Aida had told her to do so until I said otherwise. Finally, I took one more deep breath and answered Aida's question.

"I was about to kiss him."

"Kiss who?"

"Jacob." She laughed without humor.

"You mean the red that's always following you around?" I glared at her and she held her hands up defensively. "Okay, I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Yes. The red that's always following me around. I was about to kiss him." She shrugged.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because Madison killed the mood when she tapped on the window. That's why I got so mad at Madison. I was about to just do it. Now I don't know if I'll ever have the opportunity to do it again." She sighed.

"So you're mad because you were about to have your first kiss with the man of your dreams, and Madison ruined it for you by tapping on the car window and killing the mood." I nodded. It wouldn't have been our first kiss technically, but that wasn't a detail that she really needed to know.

"Exactly." Aida's face became serious.

"Why would you fall in love with a human, though? He'll only die. You're immortal." I looked at her a moment, not sure whether or not I should go ahead and let her in on the Quileute secret too. In the end, I figured why the hell not.

"He's human, but he's not human."

"In plain English if you please, Nessie." I laughed lightly.

"You know how the legend of the Quileute tribe is that they're descended from wolves?" Her face lit up.

"Holy mother fucker shit balls. He's a werewolf?" I hushed her, then nodded my head when I was sure that no one had heard her.

"Technically, no. He's actually a shape shifter. A few centuries ago, one of the Quileute tribal leaders fussed with a wolf to save his village. His descendents have had the power to do that same thing ever since then." Aida took a minute to process all of that.

"So, he's not a werewolf, but he turns into a wolf." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then what's the story with real werewolves?" I sighed.

"Real werewolves are men and women with a mutated, stronger form of rabies." She looked at me confused, so I explained further. "Men and women who became werewolves were bitten by wolves that had that mutation in their saliva and blood. Rabies already causes access facial hair and such. But this mutated form of rabies caused disfiguration of the bone structure and caused a hyperactive growth. This often gives them animalistic features, including the over growth of hair all over the body. The virus also effects their moods, making them more animal than man. Mood swings, anger problems, defensiveness, solitary and so on. And it thickens their skin. That's why they're able to fight against vampires. And their teeth start growing and become sharper."

"Do silver bullets kill them?" I rolled my eyes.

"No. That's a common misconception. And the moon doesn't affect them at all. A bullet of any kind would be lucky to break through the first layer of fat."

"That's awesome." We sat at the table in silence a moment before she said anything else. "So are you still mad at Madison, or can I tell my sister to let her loose?" I laughed lightly under my breath.

"Let her loose." She smirked and nodded her head. She walked over to where her sister and Madison were standing. She said something to Madison, and her face lit up. She didn't even let Aida finish her sentence before she was running to me and hugging me.

"Oh Nessie, tell me you're really not mad at me anymore." I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, Madison." She leaped in the air with joy, still holding onto me. Then she abruptly let go of me and took something out of her purse. It was a video camera. "Madison, what are you doing?"

"I'm video tapping the dance. Now go and dance with Greg. I want to have a shot of you dancing." I sighed and nodded my head. I found Greg talking to one of his friends and walked over to him. I smiled politely when I reached him. He looked at me with bright eyes that I tried to ignore.

"You cooled off a little?" I tried not to let the comment bother me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I was just a little irked with Madison, but I'm okay now. She wants us to dance." He smiled confidently at the news.

"Well, then, let's dance." I smiled half heartedly and followed him to the floor where everyone was dancing. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew how to dance, but that was ballroom dancing. That was what daddy taught me how to do. It was one of the many fond memories I had with me and daddy. I had even slow danced with Jacob one time when I was little. I was so small at the time that he'd needed to hold me up in his arms and do all the twirling. The memory made me blush every time I thought of it. But this wasn't something I was familiar with.

I just followed what Greg and his friends were doing and that seemed to be the right thing to do. I looked over every now and then at Madison who had never taken her camera aware from me. I tried to ignore her and her camera as I danced. I would keep moving away from Greg if he tried getting too close, but he always followed me. I was relieved when the song had finally ended. But then I got annoyed when it turned into a slow song.

"You ready for a slow one?" He didn't wait for me to agree or decline before he was holding me close. I tried not to freak out on him.

"Actually, I think I should sit this one out." His face became confused and I made my way back to the table where Aida was still sitting. Madison brought the camera really close to my face.

"Nessie, why aren't you slow dancing?" She asked this is a screechy whine. I sighed.

"I didn't want to slow dance with him is all." She pouted.

"Would you please? I want a shot of you slow dancing." I was about to talk, but Aida spoke for me.

"Jesus Christ, why are you even videotaping her? Give her some breathing room why don't you?" Madison sneered and stuck her tongue out at Aida.

"I wasn't talking to you Aida." Madison looked at me. "Please, Nessie. Pretty please?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll dance with him the next time there's a slow song." She bounced with joy again.

"Thank you, Nessie. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged me around my neck again and I looked at Aida. Aida was giving me a disappointed look and I just hissed at her. She smirked when I did that. "I'll go tell Greg." Before I could tell her not to, she was already running towards where he and his friends were talking. I sighed.

"So much for the fierce Dhampir." I glared at Aida.

"What did you want me to do? Hiss at her?" She smirked again.

"You hissed at me."

"Yes, but you know what I am and hence it wouldn't be strange to you for me to hiss." She laughed lightly under her breath. "You know Aida, every time you laugh, a puppy dies." She was full out laughing now.

"Kittens too." I shuttered and rolled my eyes at her. She kept laughing. "My god, it hurts to laugh."

"Work the muscle, it won't hurt as much" Her laughter continued after that comment. Greg walked over to us and whistled for my attention.

"Wow, you got Aida Mathews to laugh. I think hell just froze over." I smirked and nodded.

"Probably." Aida stopped laughing and walked a little closer to Greg.

"The day hell freezes over is the day you get into Nessie's pants. Which will be never, asshole." I grabbed Aida's shoulder and mentally told her to shut up. When she heard that, she looked at me with utter shock. I had forgotten for a moment that I'd never told her about my gift, but I pushed the thought aside for the time being. Greg cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I told the DJ to play another slow song after this." I nodded my head.

"Cool." He smirked confidently.

"See you then." He walked away after that. When he was out of sight to Aida, she forced me to face her and her face was shocked, eager and judgmental all at the same time.

"What the hell did you do?" I sighed.

"I pushed my thoughts into your head. It's my gift."

"You mean you're psychic?" I shook my head.

"Not necessarily. I can only push what I'm thinking into another person's mind and I can only do it when I'm touching that person."

"Can all vampires do that?" I shook my head again.

"No. That's just me. My daddy can read minds, my momma is a shield against all mental gifts except mine, Alice can see the future subjectively, and Jasper can control emotions." Her eyes widened.

"That is the coolest fucking thing I've ever heard in my life." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Could you please not say it so vulgarly?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. That's cool." I smirked.

"See. I knew you could do it." Then the current song ended and I sighed. "I better get that slow dance over with." She nodded.

"Alright. And remember, if he tries to feel you up, kick him in the balls." I laughed under my breath.

"Sounds good." Greg walked up to me and held out his hand asking me if we could dance. I nodded and followed him to the dance floor. I immediately saw Madison dancing with Kelly with her camera permanently glued to her hand. I smiled awkwardly at the camera and let Greg lead me.

The dance seemed to last so long. Partly because I spent most of the dance lifting his hands back up. He only laughed lightly whenever I did. I had to take constant deep breaths to keep myself calm. I can only imagine that he took this as encouragement too. When the dance was finally over, I looked at the clock that was in the gym. It was pushing one in the morning. No wonder I was so tired. Good thing it was Saturday tomorrow.

"Thanks for the dance, Greg. I better get going." He looked surprised.

"Why? The dance goes on until two." I doubted that, but whatever.

"Yeah, but it's almost one and I'm getting tired." He kept pushing.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He was almost too hopeful and it bothered me immensely.

"That's okay. I've already got a ride." I made my way to the doors that lead outside. I felt someone grab my wrist.

"At least let me join you while you wait for them." I shook my head.

"No need. My ride's already here." He didn't let go of my wrist.

"Please. Your ride can wait a few more minutes." I looked around. We were beginning to attract attention. I took a deep breath. I looked over at Aida. She nodded her head. I looked back at Greg.

"Sure. Let's go outside and wait for my ride." He smiled triumphantly.

"Awesome." I smiled back and led him with me outside. When we were outside, I looked over the parking lot until I found Jacob's car. It took no time for me to find it, and my heart soared with love and relief. I turned and looked at Greg.

"Wow. My ride is here. What do you know?" He looked confused. "It's the red Rabbit in the lot." He looked over me and saw the car I was talking about.

"Huh. You don't say." I nodded.

"I better get going. I don't want to keep my ride waiting." I was about to walk away, but he kept holding onto my hand. I looked at him, this time with a harsh glare.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I sighed.

"Nothing involving you. Now let go of me." He didn't.

"Why did you come to the dance with me if you weren't interested?" I rolled my eyes.

"I went with you because Madison begged me to. She wanted some friends with her." He laughed without humor.

"Right. You came here because she asked you to." I nodded my head.

"Yes, that's right. Now let go of me." I pulled with more force, hoping to high heaven that Jacob was watching all this. He still didn't let go.

"Come on, Nessie. Don't leave me hanging here. You don't honestly think I brought you without expecting something did you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I never thought I would do this, but quoting Aida, 'you're getting in my pants the day hell freezes over, asshole'." He laughed this time.

"I believe she said, ' the day hell freezes over is the day I get into your pants'. So what do you say we make hell freeze."

"I'd rather not." His grip tightened a little and he was bringing himself closer to me. Then a large hand grabbed his shoulder and he winced in pain. I saw Jacob standing behind him and all my worries went away. Greg looked over his shoulder and was about to yell at whoever grabbed his shoulder, but thought better of it when he saw Jacob and the rage burning in his eyes.

"Hands off her now." His tone was harsh and cold. It would send a chill down a lesser man's spine. But for me, it made me feel warm and I felt that annoying sensation at my core that was blissfully aggravating. Greg recovered himself and stood up. He didn't even clear Jacob's shoulder. I couldn't believe he was going to push his luck.

"Who's going to make me?" I almost laughed. He really was tempting fate. Jacob didn't find it funny. Instead, he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding mine and started compressing. It took no time for him to let go of me. When he did, I ran to Jacob and went behind him. Jacob didn't stop until Greg yelped.

"Apparently, I made you." Jacob looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a worried smile. "You okay?" I nodded.

"I am now." His smile widened and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I readily accepted his warm embrace. Jacob looked at Greg, who had just recovered from the pain in his hand.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll know about it. And next time, I won't leave you with just a crushed wrist." Jacob led me with him back to the car. I suddenly heard two sets of heels following me.

"Nessie, Nessie, what did he do to you?!" It was Madison. I looked back and saw her running towards me with Aida close behind.

"He wanted more than I was willing to give is all." Madison's face became outraged.

"That bastard! I'll get him for this." She didn't give me a chance to tell her not to bother before she was running to Greg. She was yelling at him before she was even in front of him. I laughed lightly. Aida rolled her eyes.

"She's too eager to please you sometimes." I shrugged.

"If it gets the job done." She nodded.

"True." Aida then looked at Jacob, then back at me. "This him?" I knew what she meant and nodded my head. She nodded approvingly. "You have good taste, I must say Nessie. Better luck next time." I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Next time." Aida smiled.

"I better go back. Coralline is probably looking for me."

"Okay. I'll see you on Monday." She nodded and began to walk away, then she abruptly turned around and looked at Jacob.

"By the way, did you actually break his wrist?" Jacob laughed lightly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. It would have attracted too much attention if I'd made him scream here." She laughed lightly.

"Aw shit. Maybe next time." She looked at me and waved goodbye. "See you Monday, Nessie." She turned back around and made her way back to the gym to look for Coralline.

"How ironic that two of your better friends are either Satanists or obsessed with you." I giggled and hugged Jacob around his waist.

"I know, right." He laughed too and hugged me tighter to him.

"Let's get you home, okay Ness." I nodded into my nook. He released me and let me get into the car. When I got into the car, I felt his hand gently grab the back of my neck and motioned me to look at him. I smiled at him. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine." His face remained serious.

"Good." Then he released me and started the car. I wanted to bring up our almost kiss from earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. After tonight, there was no doubt in my mind that he loved me. But I wanted to hear him say it, and I wanted to hear it when the time was right. I didn't want to have to force the words out of his mouth.

I wasn't sure how long I would be waiting, but I was willing to. I had all the time in the world after all. Daddy was obviously furious when we got home. He already heard the story from my head and from Jacob's. Momma practically had to tie daddy down so that he didn't hunt Greg down. Emmett, to my surprise, was just as eager as daddy to get him. Jasper only stood next to me the rest of the night, making sure that I was calm. Even the Denalis were ready to go out to kill him. Garret especially. I had never known that he thought so highly of me. Marcelo, of course, got a huge kick out of the incident.

"It's like I always tell you, Nessie. You're too beautiful for your own good." I laughed. Figures he would pick a time like this to mock and tease me.

"And you're too much of an ass for your own good." He laughed at that. Yaretzi and Rafael got a kick out of that too.

The days after that kept passing by and we were confident that Vladimir and Stefan weren't coming after all. Alice still couldn't see what they were doing and there were no more newcomers. It was pushing the two month mark. I had just gotten back from school. Daddy had picked me up today. Jacob would be coming from work in about an hour. Marcelo wasn't doing anything, so I asked him to play a game of cards with me. I taught him how to play gin and we got started. I got annoyed with him after ten minutes of playing.

"You're cheating." He looked at me with fake offense on his face.

"Why would you accuse me of cheating?" I knew I was smiling, but I persisted.

"There's no way you could have won this fast and done it fairly. You're cheating." He continued to pretend to be offended.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. You hurt me. I would never cheat. Especially with you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a liar, Marcelo." He laughed.

"So, if I'm winning, it means I'm cheating?" I nodded.

"Exactly." He laughed again.

"So does that mean if you're winning, that you're cheating as well?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't cheat."

"I'm sure you don't." He had an arrogant smirk on his face and I heard daddy hiss in the other room. I laughed lightly.

"You're such an ass, Marcelo." He laughed.

"Why do you call me such things, Renesmee, when I call you only the sweetest of pet names?" I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly.

"Because you're and arrogant man that takes no pride in important things." His face changed to mock surprise.

"So I'm arrogant yet have no pride. Please explain how I accomplish such a feat." I kept laughing. He was such a prick.

"I don't know, Marcelo, but somehow you accomplish it. Only you could ever do it." He laughed and continued to smile at me arrogantly.

"Only the finest from great men." I rolled my eyes and laughed with him.

"Shut up and cut the deck." He gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee, but I'm afraid I left my knife in my other pants." I glared at him while forcing myself not to laugh.

"You know what I mean. Now shut it and cut it." His face became amazed.

"My god, she's beautiful and she can rhyme. Is there anything you can't do my dear?" I was still forcing myself not to laugh.

"Out of all the things to inherit from your mom, why couldn't it be her almost constant silence?" Marcelo gave me a fake apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, my dearest. Would I win your love if I were to remain silent?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing this time. I just couldn't. He continued to patronize me. "But if I am silent, how will I make you laugh? How will I profess my love to you?" I couldn't breathe anymore, I was laughing so hard. He just watched me laugh with that same arrogant smile always on his face. When I could finally breathe and talk, I looked at him.

"Why do you enjoy irritating me?"

"Why do you make it so easy for me to do so?" I gave him a half hearted glare in response and he kept laughing. We kept staring at each other for a few minutes. I hoped I was keeping a straight face. After a few minutes, Marcelo got tired of the silence. "You see, Nessie, this is the part of the conversation were you leap across the table and kiss me." I took the deck of cards and threw them at him. He was laughing and I was forcing myself not to laugh.

"I hate you." He didn't look discouraged.

"No you don't Renesmee, my darling. If you hated me, you wouldn't be laughing."

"That's not true." He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh silly little Renesmee. When will you stop denying your true feelings and admit that you love me?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You are so full of yourself." We laughed a little longer before I stood up from my chair and started walking away. Marcelo stood up and called after me.

"You'll come back. You always do." His tone was amused and arrogant and it made me laugh. He was such a Casanova. I knew that he'd slept with women before. He admitted that the vast majority of them served to sustain him, but that wasn't necessarily the point. It was no wonder women were swayed by him, though. Under all that arrogance, he was actually pretty charming. And he was a good looking guy. The arrogance almost added to his beauty. Not by much, but it was there.

I found Emmett and Rosalie in the TV room watching the O'Reily Factor and decided to join them. I wasn't watching the O'Reily Factor, though, that was for sure. I snatched the remote from Emmett and looked through the channels to see what was on. Emmett rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Do you ever ask before you take things?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Never." Emmett sighed and tried to grab the remote back from me, but I moved away from him. He ran around and tried to grab it, but I alluded him and he didn't get it. He started chasing me trying to get the remote. Rosalie eventually got tired of it and took the remote away from me and found an episode of Invader Zim.

"There you go Nessie." I smiled and hugged Rosalie.

"I love you, Rosalie." She smirked.

"I know." I giggled and took a seat next to her. Emmett stood behind the couch, dumbfounded.

"What the hell, Rosalie? I had the remote first."

"You have all day and night to watch the O'Reily Factor, Emmett."

"Yeah, but it's not on all fucking day and night." Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Emmett.

"Emmett, if you keep being such a baby about this, you can forget about your gift for our anniversary." Emmett looked shocked first, then he bent his head down in defeat. I shuttered to think what gift could possibly have that kind of effect on Emmett. I thought it best not to try and figure it out.

"Fine." Then he sat down next to me, putting me between them. By the end of the Invader Zim episode, I heard a car outside and I felt warm all over. I half handed half threw the remote back at Emmett and made my way to the garage. I got there when Jacob got out of his car. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Jacob. How was work?" Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Pretty good. Andy came into work drunk out of his mind." I giggled.

"Really?" Jacob nodded into my hair.

"Really. At some points he was actually trying to grab onto something to keep from falling off of the earth." I laughed.

"That sounds like him." Jacob laughed.

"So how was your day?" I giggled and brought my hand to Jacob's face and showed him everything. Especially the game of gin with Marcelo. Jacob growled under his breath at that one. "I really hate him." I gave him an amused look of confusion.

"Why? He's not so bad. You just need to learn to appreciate his type of humor." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Nessie, you told him that you weren't interested in him but he keeps making passes at you." I shrugged.

"I know. But I blow them off as jokes and in the end we both have a good laugh. I don't like him like that, so it doesn't really matter."

"Yes, it does matter. He's an obnoxious, arrogant, self centered Casanova. And he wants you even more because he can't have you." I laughed lightly.

"Why does this bother you so much?" I knew why. He was jealous. He would never admit that, though.

"It just does." I giggled and hugged him tighter.

"Well, don't let it bother you. Marcelo and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be. You hear me?" Jacob laughed lightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I hear you." After a few minutes of just hugging, I finally let go of Jacob and pulled him with me into the house.

After a few hours, I started getting tired. But daddy didn't tell me to go to bed. Instead, he ran to Nahuel and told him something that I didn't hear. He'd mumbled it. Daddy's face looked disturbed. Something was very wrong. I looked at momma and she looked at daddy. She didn't know what was wrong either. She ran over to daddy and started mumbling questions to him. He only told her that she would find out soon. A few minutes later, I heard several footsteps outside and I smelled several scents that I didn't recognize. Then I heard those footsteps walk onto our porch and knock on the door. Daddy sighed and ran to the door. Everyone was standing at attention now as daddy answered the door. I froze when I saw Vladimir and Stefan walk into the house. They were followed by six others. They had heartbeats, but they were much faster than a human's. And they were too beautiful to be human.

"You took your time, didn't you?" Daddy didn't even try to be polite. He knew what was happening already. He wanted Vladimir and Stefan to explain it to us. I was curious about the six people with them. They were all young. The oldest looking one looked no older than eleven or twelve. I knew what they were. There was no doubt in my mind. But why had Vladimir and Stefan brought them here?

"We do apologize, Edward. But, you see, it was not easy to get them here." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You've just made us accomplices to kidnapping." Stefan rolled his eyes and Vladimir huffed an arrogant laugh.

"Hardly. They came willingly. In fact, they're the ones that decided to escape Volterra. We merely found them shortly after they did so." Volterra? Why were they in Volterra. Carlisle walked up to Edward.

"Edward, what is going on? Who are these people?" Vladimir smiled evilly and Stefan responded.

"These children are the spawn of the Voulturi Guard." Everyone in the room except daddy went wide eyed. Carlisle was fighting for his composure at this point.

"Come again."

"They are the spawn of the Voulturi Guard." They both said in unison. Stefan turned to them and introduced them to us one by one. Starting with the eldest of the group.

"This is Dante. He is Demetri's son. As his father is a tracker, so Dante is immune to trackers. He is the child that can't be found." Dante walked front and center and bowed his head respectfully at Carlisle and the others. He was handsome. And now that I really looked at him, he looked so much like his father. He had short brown hair and an angelic face that held a hint of the masculinity is would soon have. He was already very muscular and had a hard face that made you know that Demetri was his father. Vladimir introduced the next one. The one that looked to me slightly younger than the first.

"This beautiful girl is Amadora. She is Afton's daughter and has the power to create solid matter. It's quite remarkable actually." He looked at her and she nodded. She closed her eyes and before our eyes, the air seemed to become a solid block. Vladimir laughed maniacally. "Truly amazing." Vladimir touched her shoulder, and the block disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

I didn't remember what her father looked like, but she was still a sight to see. She had the bluest eyes I had ever seen and her hair was a pale blonde that shined even without the sun and she had a shy, innocent looking face. She almost looked scared. She bowed her head politely and immediately took a place behind Dante. Stefan introduced two other members.

"These are the twins, Armando and Octavia, fathered by Corin. They hold the gift of time. Armando can make time go forward, and Octavia can make time go backwards." Stefan made a quick move to throw one of Esme's vases to the floor. He then looked at Octavia and she nodded her head. We could actually see the vase going backwards as it went back to its original spot. Armando then made the object go back to the ground the exact way that Stefan had pushed it. Octavia then undid it again. Vladimir spoke next.

"The only unfortunate thing is that they can only do this with inanimate objects and it has to have been done during the time they've been alive. They can't undo things that happened before they were born." They both nodded their heads.

They looked exactly the same. Armando was simply taller and more masculine. They both had dark brown hair and had deep brown eyes with looks of constant nervousness and anticipation. They looked no older than eight. Vladimir spoke again.

"And finally, the ever loved daughter of Felix, Lia. She is the youngest and the favorite of the Voulturi Dhampir children. She has the power to turn you human." Everyone stared at her in shock. She looked like Felix, there was no question of it. She didn't have the confidence that her father had though. She looked no older than five. She was timid and extremely jittery. She looked as if she were scared she would be attacked at any moment. Vladimir and Stefan looked at her and she nodded.

What she did next surprised us all. She walked over to my daddy and touched his hand with her smaller hand. The look on daddy's face frightened momma and she clutched onto daddy for dear life, scared that something was wrong. Then, I heard something from daddy I had never heard before. A heartbeat. We all watched in horror as daddy's face gained color and started breathing harder. He actually yelled in pain from the tight grasp momma had on his shoulder. Momma immediately let go. By the time the transformation was over, daddy was fully human. He had blemishes and human imperfections that hadn't cursed his face before. His skin had a pinkish color that came from a beating heart. And his eyes were an emerald green that put its gem counterpart to shame. Despite being human, daddy was just as beautiful as ever. Vladimir nodded his head in approval.

"Very good. You may let go of him now Lia." With that, Lia let go of daddy, and he turned back to his original self in an instant. No longer with a beating heart, pinkish tint and those mesmerizing green eyes. Carlisle didn't bother to hide his furry anymore.

"Have you any idea what you've done?" Stefan and Vladimir laughed maniacally. All the children ran behind Dante in fear. Stefan answered.

"Relax. The Voulturi won't know they're here. Dante is immune to trackers and he has us all in his shield. They won't find them."

"At least, not right away." Vladimir added. Carlisle was fuming.

"I want them out of here! I won't have them endanger my family!"

"But you're the only ones who can help us!" Everyone gave their attention to Dante. His voice was small, but still commanding. It was the voice of a boy that would be a bass one day. "We came to you because we know that your coven are the only ones that can help us now." Daddy held Carlisle back. Jasper was immediately at Carlisle's side, calming him down. I got up from the couch and ran to them. Dante was about my height, but he still looked younger than me. I looked into his brown eyes.

"What do you need us for?" Dante never took his eyes off me.

"Aro and Caius had us created for the sole purpose of gaining more power. But we've caused a great deal of friction amongst the Voulturi, so Aro was planning to kill us off, so we ran away before he could."

"But why do you need our help?" Dante sighed.

"Because you're the only coven that's ever been able to intimidate Aro and Caius. If we have any hope of living, we need your power again. And we will give you our power as well, making your coven all the stronger." Everyone looked at Dante and the others. We were iffy about them. Carlisle, who had finally gained back his composure, sighed and walked closer to Dante.

"You're asking a great deal from us. We only had that power because of the friends we'd brought on our side. And they were here only on the understanding that they would simply be witnesses." Garret interrupted Carlisle.

"Most. But a lot of us agreed to stand by your side and fight. Siobhan and her coven did. So did Ben and Tia from Amun's coven. Zafrina and her coven agreed to fight. And you know that you can always count on us, Carlisle." Carlisle sighed. Esme walked up to Carlisle and embraced him in a loving hug.

"We should help them, Carlisle." Carlisle looked over his shoulder at Esme. He turned in her arms and brought her closer to him in a warm embrace.

"Esme, I called all those vampires to save my granddaughter. I don't know if I can summon people knowing they would be risking their lives for children that Aro created out of greed."

"Please." We all looked at the person who made the voice. It was a high, sweet, soprano that made you think of bubble gum and gummy bears. It was Lia who spoke. She looked scared to talk, but determined all the same. "Please." Dante put his hand on her shoulder and brought her back to his side. Daddy sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"We won't bother calling on Alistair. But we can try to get a hold of Zafrina and her coven. Siobhan too." Edward looked at Jasper. "How open do you think Peter and Charlotte will be with the idea?" Jasper shook his head, simply for our benefit.

"Peter made it clear that he doesn't ever want to deal with the Voulturi again." Daddy nodded his head. Dante spoke up again.

"Look. I know that helping us isn't exactly something that any of you want to do. Especially with what Aro and the Voulturi have done and put you through." Dante looked at all his siblings, then back at us. "But I won't let Aro kill us. We've been nothing if not obedient to him until now." Armando spoke next, his sister standing right next to him.

"We're tired of Aro and Caius. They don't care about our lives. They figure we are disposable and we've had enough of it." Amadora spoke next.

"Please say you'll help us." Daddy and Carlisle looked around to see everyone's faces. By now, everyone in the room, even Jacob, were nodding their heads. Carlisle looked at everyone with pleading eyes, asking if we were sure. No one faltered. Carlisle sighed, then faced the children.

"Alright Dante. We'll help you."


	28. A Father's Love

**A Father's Love**

After Carlisle agreed to help Dante and his siblings, Jacob ran straight to the reservation and told the pack what was happening. A lot of them weren't too happy about this little development. But they agreed that helping them was the right thing to do. But I kept thinking about what Vladimir and Stefan had called them. Dhampir. Aida had called me that, but daddy and Carlisle had sneered at the word, so I assumed it was just a gross taboo. But when they referred to Dante and his siblings as such, daddy and Carlisle didn't respond nearly as harshly. I decided to ask daddy about it when he was driving me home from school. I looked at daddy, asked my mental question, and daddy sighed.

"There's a lot to it, Nessie. Explaining it would take a while." I shrugged.

"You know I don't mind. I love it when you tell me stories." Daddy chuckled lightly and looked at me with a silly grin. Then he looked back at the road and sighed.

"If you say so, Nessie." Daddy took a deep, unneeded breath before continuing. "You see, Nessie, if we were to completely disregard myth and look at just the facts, which are that your mother was human when she conceived you and you were fathered by a vampire, then yes, you are technically a Dhampir. The more common term is Dunpeal though.

"But that's not all there is to the Dhampir myths. A Dhampir, by myth and definition, is a creature that was fathered by Dracula and had a human mother. They are considered to be hateful and bitter creatures that usually live their lives trying to get revenge against their father, Dracula, for abandoning them and their mothers when they were young, or something along those lines."

"But why does that make it such a bad thing to say?" Daddy shrugged.

"The idea alone of a vampire and human having children together, or even being together for that matter, to the majority of the vampire world, is considered grossly inappropriate and, to some, is even compared to bestiality. Humans are supposed to be our food. Most would find it strange to fall in love with your food, let alone conceive a child with it. The word Dhampir is, for us, the same thing as calling a black person a nigger. It's a derogatory word and, by most, is frowned upon. "

"But no one said anything about you and momma." Daddy shook his head.

"Far from it, Nessie. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones that didn't turn my relationship with your mother into something sick and wrong. Alice was more open to it, but even to her, it wasn't normal. They would never say it to my face, but they would think it. And truthfully, no one wanted you at first." I don't know why this took me by surprise. I knew that momma's pregnancy was hard, but it was still hard to hear.

"No one wanted me?" Daddy looked at me with sad eyes. Then he pulled the car over on the side of the road and turned off the car in the same second. When the car was off, he undid his seatbelt and reached across the seat for me and took me in a hug. The hug was warm despite his cold hard skin.

"We weren't expecting you. And we didn't even know that it was possible for your mother and I to have you. We didn't know what to think of you at first. The only thing we did have to go on were the myths about Dhampirs. And you've proven that myth to be nothing but wrong." I was teary eyed, but I didn't let myself cry. "Your mother loved you from the moment she felt you nudge her. I'll admit that it took me longer. I thought you were going to kill her. I couldn't bring myself to love something that was going to kill the woman I loved. But then I heard your thoughts. I finally knew that you loved her as much as I did. That was the moment I loved you, honey. And everyone else loved you the moment they saw your brown eyes." I kept myself from crying, but I hugged daddy tighter.

"I love you daddy." I felt him smile into my hair.

"I love you too, Renesmee. And I always will. You're my one and only little girl and you always will be." We hugged for a long time after that. I never got cold in daddy's arms. After a few minutes, daddy and I let go of each other and he started the car back up. But another question popped into my head. Daddy sighed when he heard my question.

"If Dhampirs are supposed to be spawn of Dracula, then how did the myth come about in the first place? Dracula not being real and all." Daddy shook his head.

"Dracula was real, honey, just not in the way most people know him as. He was fabricated to be a vampire after he died. After his death in 1472, he became known as Vlad the Impeller Draculya. It was said to be his favorite method of killing his enemies, whom at the time were the Turks and other groups throughout Romania and Serbia."

"Draculya?" Daddy nodded.

"His father before him, by the Hungarian prince at the time, was Knighted into the Dragon Order. These men all had dragons on their coat of arms. He became known as Vlad Dracul, or Devil, by those that knew him. His son, the man we all know, called himself Draculya, or son of the Devil. It was morphed into Dracula over the centuries and that name was finalized when an Englishman named Bram Stoker wrote his famous story, _Dracula_ in 1897. That was the book that painted the picture most of the world know of Dracula."

"But how did the myth about Dhampirs come about?" Daddy's face became thoughtful.

"Well, Nessie, few people in Transylvania knew that Count Dracula had died in Hungary while staying with Hungarian royalty. To most of them, he had just disappeared. And they all knew the stories about how he would impel his enemies and that Dracula had suffered a great loss to the Turks a short time before he went 'missing'. Rumors started spreading that he had sold his soul to the Devil for revenge."

"Okay." Daddy chuckled lightly.

"But the truth is, there had been a vampire there in Dracula's castle for several centuries after his death."

"What was his name? Do you know?" Daddy nodded.

"His real name was Titus Valerius. No one knows when he was born. They only know that he was changed shortly after the murder of Julius Ceaser. He was more or less a nomad for most of his life as a vampire. He took over Dracula's castle shortly after he left."

"Why did everyone think he was Count Dracula?" Daddy shrugged sort of indifferently.

"He never bothered to correct them. He didn't see the point in correcting his livestock."

"So he was the one that formed the myths about Dracula?" Daddy nodded.

"Yeah. It was all him. He ruled over Transylvania in Dracula's castle for over four hundred years." I was about to ask what this had to do with Dhampirs. "I'm getting to that, Nessie." I smiled a little and waited for him to start again. "While Titus Valerius was living there, he hunted the humans that lived in Transylvania. But he only took beautiful young women."

"So they assumed they were having his children?" Daddy laughed lightly.

"Pretty much. But they weren't too far from the truth." I gave daddy a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Daddy sighed.

"You know that, in the novel _Dracula_, Dracula kidnaps a beautiful woman and plans to make her his bride?" I nodded. "Well, that's the rumor that formed amongst the townspeople of Transylvania and the story that Bram Stoker presented to the world." My face became interested.

"What really happened?" Daddy chuckled lightly at my eagerness.

"Well honey, like me, he feel in love with a human woman." This fact surprised me.

"He did?" Daddy nodded.

"Yeah, he did. He had kidnapped her and one other girl. He killed the other woman within moments of arriving back to the castle. But when he was about to kill her, he couldn't do it. From what Aro got from his thoughts, there was something in her eyes that made him unable to kill her even though her blood smelled so sweet."

"Do you know what her names was?" Daddy smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Her name was Nicoleta of the Nastase." I looked at daddy and he chuckled again at my thoughts.

"Could you tell me that story?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"This all happened in 1887. As I said, Titus had kidnapped her and another woman whose name is unknown. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, so he just kept her in the castle with him as his prisoner more or less."

"Before you keep going, how do you know all these details about it?" Daddy smirked.

"I heard this whenever Marcus or Caius touched Aro. These are memories they have of that incident and Aro would always think more about the story. He thinks it's romantic." I giggled.

"That sounds about right. So anyway, she's his prisoner." He nodded.

"Anyway, Nicoleta didn't warm up to Titus at first. She was, understandably, scared of him and would try to keep to herself. But Titus, for reasons he didn't understand at the time, wanted to know more about her. So he made sure that she was comfortable and had everything that she needed.

"He would bring her dresses, jewelry, good food, he gave her a bed to sleep in, everything she could possibly need. He had become fascinated with her and would watch her live her life in that castle, but he didn't talk to her. He remained a silent observer for a solid year. Over that time, he started becoming more and more attached to her, and she became reliant on him and looked to him for her every need.

"One night, about a year after he had kidnapped her, he finally decided to approach her. When he did, she didn't run away from him. She'd come to trust and respect him. Shortly after that, they fell in love. But he never changed her. They just lived together in that castle for seven years."

"Did she ever become pregnant?" Daddy shook his head.

"No. She never did. But that didn't stop people from spreading rumors that she did. Somehow, one of the villagers had found out about Titus and Nicoleta and it was spread around town. A few people tried attacking the castle, but he killed the mob off easily. That's actually how Dracula got his supposed immunity that he has in a lot of the vampire folklore. No matter what the villagers did, he wouldn't stop. After that mob was massacred, the people of Transylvania were too scared to attack again and they left him and Nicoleta alone. But then the Voulturi heard about that little incident.

"They heard all the rumors as well as the truth. Aro and the others agreed that Titus was infringing upon several laws. First off, he was keeping Nicoleta human. Secondly, his presence wasn't being kept a secret. And thirdly, he was attempting to create his own highbred creatures. At least, that was what the villagers were convinced was happening. That third offense wasn't true."

"Why did he keep Nicoleta human?" Daddy sighed and his face became serious.

"He didn't want to turn her into a monster." Daddy looked out the window a moment thinking to himself before he finally continued with the story. "So when the Voulturi hear about all this, they sent the guards to see if this was in fact what was happening. They found that the Dhampir rumors weren't true, but everything else was. They killed Titus shortly after Aro heard the story from his and Nicoleta's minds." I looked at daddy.

"What did they do to Nicoleta?" Daddy sighed.

"They killed her. But it wasn't until after a month. Titus had managed to get her away from the castle before the guards could kill him and he told her to run. They finally caught her after she'd reached France."

"She got that far?" Daddy nodded.

"They were more concerned with all of Titus' many experiments. He used to take dogs, rats and bats and would inject them with his venom. That's where the myth about vampires being able to turn into those animals comes from. Sometimes, these animals would get out and would hunt humans. The villagers thought the animals were Dracula in a different form." I nodded my head awkwardly.

"This Titus guy was just a full bag of tricks wasn't he?" Daddy laughed lightly and nodded his head.

"Yes, Nessie, he was." I sighed.

"That story's better than Romeo and Juliet." Daddy laughed again.

"I won't argue with you there, Nessie."

"It's so sad though." Daddy nodded.

"It is." Daddy and I drove back home in mostly silence after that. We reached the house moments after the conversation was over anyway. Daddy and I walked into the house and saw everyone engrossed in their own little activities. Dante and the others primarily kept to themselves. Daddy said it was because they were still getting used to us and were just really shy. Seeing Lia, I didn't doubt that for a moment. Whenever anyone tried to talk to her, she would immediately hide behind Dante or one of the other older siblings.

She was adorable all the same, though. Her gift aside, I could see why she was the favorite. Her shy smile and warm bright green eyes were enough to soften even Goliath. And whenever she hid behind Dante, one couldn't help but love her more. I had a hard time believing she was Felix's daughter. She may have his olive complexion and the same hair color that Felix evidently had. His hair was so short, it was hard to tell what his hair color was. Lia's hair was a chocolate brown with hints of auburn throughout.

But despite all the physical similarities they shared, I just couldn't see it. Felix, when I had met him, struck me as overconfident and extremely cold and hateful. Momma got just about the same impression. Daddy told me that Felix was, by nature, a very hard and strict vampire that was very set in what the rules were and how things should be done. Daddy figured this was probably instilled in him from when he was human. Apparently, he had been in the Roman army when he was alive. Knowing how Felix was, this didn't surprise me in the least. I felt so bad for Lia. I couldn't imagine that Felix was a very good father.

At least with Dante, I could picture Demetri getting used to being a father. He was so polite and reserved. He knew to check the facts of a situation first, then take action later. And he struck me as a man with structure. What I knew about the Voulturi guard and their personalities, I knew from what daddy read in their minds. At least Demetri seemed like he would be able to raise a stable child.

Same thing with both Afton and Corin from what daddy heard in their thoughts. Afton was slightly more outgoing, but was for the most part to himself and hardly spoke to anyone except his mate Chelsea. Corin was pretty much dead silent. He was very rule intensive and was dead set on what he believed was right, but he kept all those thoughts to himself.

Today, I saw Dante sitting on the couch with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice watching the news. Armando, Octavia and Amadora were playing my Clue game board together. They were smiling happily as they tried to figure out who murdered who in what room with what instruments. I had never seen them smile before. They always looked so sad. Now, their brown and blue eyes were shining with joy. Just about everyone else was out hunting. Carlisle had called Siobhan, Zafrina and Ben to let them know what was happening. Everyone had arrived yesterday.

I saw Lia sitting on the railing on the back porch, sitting in the mist of the light rain. Her hair was soaked black by now. None of us were worried she would get a cold. Her skin was hot enough that this wouldn't cause her any problems. I walked over to where she was sitting on the railing and leaned on it next to her. She looked at me, then looked back at the sky. We had given all of them fresh clothes. All the boys in a pair of jeans and a different colored cotton shirt and the girls in either a dress or a more feminine version of what the boys were wearing. Lia was the only girl amongst them that had agreed to wear a dress. But for some odd reason, she simply refused to wear shoes. Daddy said it was just one of those toddler things she was going through was all.

"Hi, Lia." She kept looking at the sky.

"Hi, Nessie." Her sweet soprano was like a song. Lia was like an angel without her wings. I just couldn't see Felix as her father. She must take after her mother.

"Do you like the rain, Lia?" She nodded.

"It's relaxing. I like the sound it makes when it touches the rooftops." I smiled and nodded my head. She kept looking up at the sky, watching the rain fall. She had such a sweet looking face. But there was always a timid sadness there. I didn't wonder why. I couldn't imagine she'd had a good childhood. Even if she was only a few months old. Especially with a vampire like Felix as her father. I knew that it was probably a bad question to ask her, but I was curious.

"So. What's it like? Having Felix as a father, I mean." She looked at me with bright green eyes.

"Daddy?" I was taken by surprise. I'd expected her to address him by something like father or dad or even his name. Not daddy. It was such an affectionate word. I kept a straight face despite my being taken back by the word. I nodded.

"Yeah. What's he like?" For the first time since I'd met Lia, she smiled. Really smiled. It wasn't her usual shy smile or her contented smile that she'd had while looking up at the rain. This was a for real, happy smile.

"What can I say about daddy?" She looked around the sky as if looking for an answer to that rhetorical question. Then she sighed with that same smile on her face and looked back at me. "He's very strict. He gets mad at me if I wonder too far from him. He doesn't trust me with anyone but himself." I couldn't hold back my shock. The strict part sounded like Felix. Everything else threw me for a curve ball.

"Wow. He must love you to pieces." That was the term Esme always used to descried daddy. He loved me to pieces. Whenever she said or thought that, daddy would laugh lightly and hug me tightly. Lia's face immediately became sad when I said that though. Then she looked at her feet and started twiddling her bar toes.

"I don't know." I kept looking at her sad face.

"What makes you say that? He wouldn't be so strict with you if he didn't care." She shook her head.

"That's what I thought too. But Aro told me that he and the others were that way with me and my siblings because they were ordered to keep us safe. It had nothing to do with love."

"But you still love him?" She nodded her head and I saw a little tear escape her emerald eye.

"Yes. How could I not? He's my daddy. He's all I have. I never knew my mommy. And daddy doesn't know a whole lot about her other than that she had tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He doesn't even know what her name was." Lia was crying now. I took her in my arms and cradled her in my arms. She was a quiet crier, but I knew she was crying.

"It's okay. You have Dante. And you have all your other siblings. They love you." She didn't say anything to that. She just kept crying. Suddenly, Esme was standing right behind me and looking over my shoulder at Lia. Then she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"What's the matter with her?" I had thought that Esme would have overheard the conversation, but evidently, she hadn't. I brought my hand to her face and showed her our conversation and what was said. When I was done, Esme sighed. "Poor baby." She reached out her arms for her and I handed Lia to her. Lia didn't seem to mind it. She just kept crying silently.

I stood there and watched Esme take Lia with her into the kitchen, whispering sweet, reassuring nothings in her ear as she let her cry. I almost cried too. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. What all of them were going through. They weren't conceived out of love like I had been. Their parents hadn't loved each other. They were conceived because Aro wanted power and something to collect. And he was ready to kill them as if they were livestock just like their mothers had been. I couldn't imagine that any of the Voulturi guard loved them. Why would they? They were one of Aro's little experiments, just like one of the immortal children had been.

When I looked up, I saw Dante from the couch in the living room, staring at me. His eyes weren't angry or judging. He was just looking at me the way a person would look at a passerby on a street. After a moment, he got up from the couch and started walking over to where I was. When he was standing right next to me, he sat against the railing like I was. I looked directly into his eyes and he did the same to me.

"Don't feel bad, Nessie. This happens a lot. It's nothing you said."

"How can I not feel bad? I just had to bring up Felix." He shook his head.

"No. She's cried throughout the day on and off ever since we left. She usually just cried at night. She never wanted Felix to know she was crying though, so she learned how to be a silent crier."

"Well no wonder. How do you guys live with that? How can you tolerate knowing your parents don't love you?" Dante continued to look at me a moment, then took his eyes away from mine and stared at his feet.

"We like to pretend they care about us. Since they're always keeping an eye on us, it's easy to pretend." I could feel my heart being compressed. This was awful. Even for the Voulturi, this was cold and callous.

"You shouldn't have to pretend your parents love you." Dante shrugged.

"I don't suppose you should. But I'd rather believe that my father loves me instead of admitting the truth to myself."

"It must be harder for you since you're the oldest." Dante shook his head.

"I'm not the oldest. I'm the first one to live." I looked at Dante wide eyed.

"What do you mean you're the first one to live?" He sighed, stood up straight, and looked at me with empty eyes.

"There was one other child born before me. He was born the February following the encounter with your coven. Aro wanted what your parents had. A hybrid. So he took one of his strongest, Alec, and put Gianna to good use." My eyes widened further. Daddy had told me minimally about Gianna. She had been the receptionist or something.

"Put her to good use?" He nodded his head.

"Alec made Gianna pregnant on Aro's orders. She died giving birth of course, but Aro was extremely unhappy with the results."

"Why?" He sighed.

"You know what Alec's power is right?" I nodded. "His son's name was Santino. Santino was the oldest. I was born that following March to a mother whose name I don't know. Amadora was born December that same year. Armando and Octavia were born June of the next year and Lia was born April of this year."

"Why isn't Santino with you?"

"Because he died five months after he was born."

"How?" Dante sighed.

"He starved to death. Most of us are the reverse of our parent's gifts. Santino was no exception. He was born blind, deaf, mute, he couldn't feel, he couldn't move on his own and he couldn't work any of his muscles. He could breath and his heart was beating. That was the only solid indication that he wasn't already still born. He might as well have been. Aro had ordered Alec to try and fix his defect. Possibly by using his gift on Santino to reverse it. But nothing Alec tried worked. When Santino died, I couldn't see a single shred of emotion on his face. Jane walked up to him and told him that he was better off."

"You're kidding me." Dante shook his head.

"Jane didn't like Santino. She felt he was taking up too much of Alec's time. It's the same thing between Chelsea and Amadora. Aro ordered Afton to keep special care of Amador because of her gift. Chelsea didn't like having to share him with a child Afton didn't even want." I sneered at my feet.

"How did you guys even manage to escape?"

"We made a distraction. I wrote a letter saying that there was foul play going on in the Voulturi castle, gave a lengthy note as to what was happening, and threw it out one of the windows and hoped that a cop would find it. A cop did find it, and the entire Police Force of Volterra came to our castle doors. We were supposed to be in bed at the time. Sulpicia and Athenadora, who were watching us that night, left us alone to see what was going on. Me and the others made our escape then. I put my shield around everyone, and we ran."

"But what made you decide to run?"

"Aro was planning to kill us." I froze for a moment.

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard him talking to Caius and Marcus. I wasn't wearing any shoes, so my feet weren't making any noticeable noise as I was walking. That's the only explanation I can think of for them not hearing me."

"They didn't hear your heartbeat?" Dante shrugged.

"Probably. But they didn't acknowledge my presence, so I listened in."

"Do you think your father knew about it?" He shrugged again.

"It wouldn't surprise me. I doubt Aro wouldn't share that with everyone before going through with it." I sighed.

"I'm glad you got out. You all deserve better than that. Especially Lia." Dante nodded.

"She really does. And yet she still misses him. Every time she thinks about Felix, she starts crying." I was sure she would get used to it. She needed to learn to differentiate a good relationship from a bad one. It was only healthy.

Dante didn't say anything else. He walked away and went to where Amadora, Armando and Octavia were sitting still playing Clue. Then I heard a car approaching the house and I instantly felt better. I ran to the garage and watched Jacob get out of his car. He was smiling at me at first, then his face turned nervous and concerned when he saw the look on my face. I ran to him and all but leaped into Jacob's arms. Jacob held me tightly. He held me for a moment, not saying anything. After about two minutes of just holding me, Jacob had enough of the silence.

"What's wrong, hun? You can tell me." I held on tighter. I brought my hand to Jacob's cheek and showed him the conversation with Lia and the conversation with Dante after that. I ignored the sound of several footsteps approaching the house. Everyone was back from hunting. I kept holding onto Jacob. He sighed when he'd seen all the images and thoughts.

"It's not fair." Jacob nodded into my hair and I buried my face into my nook.

"I know, Nessie. I know." Jacob's grip tightened on me and he kissed the top of my head. "Not everyone can have the life you do. I'm just glad that you're treated far better."

Garret had told us all that he'd sent the word out for everyone to come to us and help us. Dante was keeping up his shield until Carlisle gave him the okay to let it down. We were worried that the shield would come down when he was asleep, but it turns out he can keep his shield at a certain distance and keep it on what he calls a locked mode. Garrett's friend, Mary, was the first one to arrive at our house. She told him that she'd informed one of her other friends and the news was being passed amongst all the American nomads.

Jacob had the pack on high alert and everyone was patrolling every night, no exceptions. Aida, of course, knew something was wrong when I had come to school the Monday after that. We were in science class listening to the teacher giving a lecture on wind movement patterns when she texted me. I had my phone on vibrate thankfully.

_I forgot to ask you the other day, are werewolves immortal?_ I rolled my eyes.

_Why didn't you just ask? I'm sitting right next to you._

_Because teachers can hear whispering. Answer the damn question._ I took a deep breath and replied.

_No, they're not. The mutation causes them to live longer, yes, but never over two hundred years. The virus strengthens the immune system and all the body's other defenses. Unfortunately, you're too much of an animal to appreciate it._ I pressed send and heard her type her reply.

_Totally shit. Now that that's out of the way, what's the matter with you? You look so depressed._ I sighed.

_Frankly, it's nothing I can explain to you, my familiar or not. This is a strictly family thing._ I pressed send and she sighed.

"If you say so, Nessie. I'm here if you want to talk about it." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I thought your god didn't approve of happiness." She rolled her eyes in response.

"That's his followers Nessie. I'm the one that's supposed to be wallowing in a big black pit of despair, not you. Forgive me for trying to do my god proud and increase my pain." Once again, I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or if she was being serious. I thought it best not to ask.

She didn't pester me about it for the rest of the day. And no one else noticed that something was wrong, so I was relieved I didn't have to explain myself to anyone. But after talking to Dante and Lia, I knew I looked even more depressed. Aida knew better than to pester me about it. She knew I would talk when I wanted to. Madison was a different story though. She saw it the moment I walked into class that morning, and I hadn't heard the end of it since.

"Nessie? What's the matter? What's made you so sad? Do you want me to do anything for you?" Endlessly asking if I needed anything. I didn't want to yell at her to stop. Thankfully, Aida did it for me. She did it with more rudeness than I think was called for, but beggars can't be choosers I suppose. Mackenzie had asked me once. I told her I didn't want to talk about it, and she understood to not bug me about it.

Jacob already knew why I was upset, so he didn't ask. He only stayed close to me. He was never more than a foot away from me when he was at the house. And he agreed to stay close to me at night while I slept. He would faze into his wolf form and stay close to my room all night as I had asked. And he would be there in the morning when I woke up. I had begun to worry that I was cutting into his work time. Jacob always told me not to worry about it, he was getting in enough hours, and that everything was fine.

It was the same every night of that week. I would ask him if I was interfering, and he always told me that I was his first priority and to just let him worry about it. No matter how much I brought it up, he kept saying the same thing. I couldn't imagine what the pack thought of me and my family right now. They had their own families and people they loved. It was hardly fair that they had to watch over kids whom they've never formally met. None of the pack members had met Dante or the others. None of them really wanted to.

Every night when Jacob tucked me into bed, he would kiss the top of my head and I would kiss his cheek. I wondered if he noticed how dangerously close to his lips I always came. I think he did. He just never said anything about it. I wanted so badly, more than ever, to just kiss him. But I could never do it. I would be so close, then the courage I'd once had would leave me as soon as it came. I would look deep into his eyes and he would look deep into mine. I would come so close every time. And every time, I would tear my face away and force it into the pillow blushing. Jacob would rub my back a little each time, and he would do so until I finally went to sleep.

**JPOV**

I was out on patrol with the pack. As I promised Nessie I would, I stayed right next to where her room was outside. I always kept my face near her window and watched her sleep. I was worried about her. This was becoming serious. I couldn't understand why she was letting this bother her so much. It wasn't her fault that Dante and the others came from a broken family. So why was she making it her fault? It was almost as if she felt bad that she had it so good when they didn't.

_Why is she beating herself up over that? It's not her fault._ Paul said. I sighed. I knew they were all listening in on my thoughts. But it never ceased to bother me when they commented on my soliloquizing and foreshadowing.

_I don't know why she's beating herself up over this. If you were listening to what I was thinking, then you would know that._ Paul huffed and Quil intersected into the conversation.

_What have you told her? To make her feel better I mean._

_I've told her it's not her fault. That's all I can say._

_Remind her how lucky she is. _Brian said. Brian was one of the youngest members of the pack. He may have been young, but he was always one to give good advice. But this wasn't his better advice.

_What am I going to tell her, Brian? 'Well, Ness, their lives suck, but at least yours isn't so bad'. That would just make her feel worse._ Brian sighed and I heard his mental nod. Paul offered the next word.

_Take her out to do something. Halloween's coming up. Go crash a Halloween party or something._

_Yeah. And you could invite those other kids. I mean, maybe not Dante, but at least the others. Dante's a bit depressing for my taste._ Embry added. I rolled my eyes mentally at Embry.

_Come on Embry. The boy comes from a family of vampires that want him dead and he's convinced that his father thinks as much of him as he would about dirt._

_Sam's dad is an ass and left him and his mom when he was little, but you never heard him bitch about it._

_He did bitch about it for a while when we were younger if you recall. He had to learn to get over it just like anyone else in that situation. That's what Dante needs to do._ Quil spoke next.

_But didn't he say that he likes to pretend that his dad loves him? That's denial, Jacob, and denial is worse._ I sighed.

_Well, Dante isn't the one I'm worried about. I'm worried about Nessie._

_I still say take her to a Halloween party. Get that creepy friend of hers to take her ghost hunting or something. Or even that Madison girl. I'm sure she would bend over backwards to get the chance to see Nessie in a slutty nurse outfit._ Everyone in the group laughed lightly. They knew about Madison from what Nessie shows me. We all feel like we know her and Aida. We've even started making our own jokes about them.

_I don't know if she's really in the mood to deal with Madison. For all we know, she might try to make Nessie's costume._ Everyone laughed lightly and Quil added.

_I can just see her turning Nessie into a hooker bunny or something._ Everyone laughed again. I couldn't help but laugh too.

_Quil, if I let her do that, Edward would skin me alive and use me as a throw rug._

_I think you'd look good on their floor._ I couldn't stop laughing. Neither could everyone else. As it was, we were all standing in place, just barking in laughter. I saw everyone picture it in their minds and we all laughed harder. It was something that Edward would definitely do. I heard Edward laugh at the thought. He was tempted to go ahead and do it, I was sure.

_Thanks for that you guys._

_Any time, Jacob. Any time._ We continued the patrol in more or less silence. I thought a little more about Embry's idea. I wasn't sure about Madison , but Aida might not be a bad idea. Send Nessie out to go ghost hunting or attempt to create a zombie or something. She'd like that. And I would take time off patrol for that. I was allowing everyone at least one night off. Seth wasn't on patrol tonight because it was Alyssa's birthday today.

We all got off at around six in the morning. I was exhausted. I was missing the trade routine we usually went by.

I walked to the door of the cottage and fazed back before putting back on my sweats and walking in. Bella and Edward were sitting together on the couch reading a book together. I read the title as Withering Heights . I laughed lightly and so did Edward when he heard my thoughts.

"Bella, how many times are you going to read that book before you finally realize that they never end up together?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"They do end up together. They're buried together."

"So were Romeo and Juliet, but that wasn't exactly a nice love story either."

"Romeo and Juliet is one of the most famous love stories out there." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"It's over rated."

"Says you, Jacob." Edward was still laughing lightly when he spoke.

"Nessie will be up soon. Go wake her up and bother her." We both laughed lightly before I nodded my head and made my way to Nessie's room. She didn't use an alarm whenever I was over. She said that I always woke her up. When I came into her room, she was still asleep. Her face looked peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. I loved watching her sleep. She was always so peaceful and contented.

I walked to the side of her bed and brushed a stray bronze curl out of her face. I let her sleep a few minutes more before I stroked her cheek gently to wake her up. She groaned a little in protest. She squinted her eyes before she opened them a last. She looked at me and smiled lightly.

"Morning, Nessie." Her smile widened slightly.

"Morning. Anything happen on patrol?" I nodded.

"One of Mary's friends showed up late last night. She said her name was Lindsey. She should be at the house now. She promised at least three more arrivals soon." She nodded.

"That's good. How much longer do you think it'll be before daddy and the others let Dante take down his shield?" I shrugged.

"It depends on how many nomads show up. Alice said that she saw Peter and Charlotte coming too." Her face became surprised.

"I thought they wouldn't want to get involved with the Voulturi." I nodded my head. I had thought the same thing. But Jasper had explained it.

"When Peter was alive, he'd had a daughter. But she died when she was five. He doesn't remember how. Only that it was a disease that killed her. But he heard what we were doing and he's probably feeling a sort of pity for them. At least, that's what Jasper thinks." She nodded her head and started pushing herself out of bed.

"Are you driving me to school today?" I nodded my head. I'm sure Edward had been planning to, but I needed to find Aida. Edward didn't respond, so I assumed that he didn't have a problem with it.

"Yeah. Get dressed and I'll take you to school, okay." She smiled lightly and nodded her head. I rose away from her bed and let her get out of bed to go do her usual morning routine. I walked out of her room and went to the couch where Edward and Bella were sitting. Edward looked at me.

"If that Madison girl puts Nessie in anything above the thigh.." I fought a laugh.

"Don't worry, she won't. Nessie wouldn't let her and neither would I or Aida." Edward nodded.

"Good. How do you plan to find and talk to Aida?" I shrugged. Bella looked at Edward questioningly. Edward faced her, hearing her thoughts when she lifted her shield. "I'll explain later." Then Edward looked at me again, waiting for me to say my answer out loud.

"I don't know. But I can't imagine it would be too hard to find her in a school of a total of eight hundred students." Edward shrugged and turned back to face the book Bella was still holding.

"If you say so, Jacob." I sighed.

"Look, Edward, she's been sad. I know this isn't the greatest idea, but it's better than doing nothing." Edward nodded.

"I agree." Nessie walked out of the bathroom and back into her room after Edward said that. I looked over my shoulder to see her. She wasn't looking at us. She just stared blankly and went back into her room. When she closed the door, I looked back at Edward.

"Did she hear us?" Edward shook his head.

"She didn't hear us, don't worry." I sighed in relief and nodded. I decided to change the subject so as not to risk Nessie overhearing this time.

"Just out of curiosity, Edward." Edward heard my question in my head. I asked him about Lia's gift. Edward shrugged.

"I doubt it, Jacob. She can't turn you into what you already are. You just happen to have a power that most humans don't have. And as far as werewolves are concerned, real werewolves are still human. It's just a mutation caused by a virus is all." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah. So basically, she can turn you human, but she can't cure a mutation." Edward nodded.

"Yep." With that, Edward and Bella got back to reading Withering Heights. I waited in the living room for Nessie to be ready, staring at the walls. I turned around when I heard her open her door. Alice wouldn't be happy. She was only wearing jeans and a black slipknot t-shirt with her hair down and some old tennis shoes. But I always thought she was beautiful. She still looked distant, though.

"Ready to go, Nessie?" She looked up at me when I spoke. She smiled lightly and nodded her head and made her way to where I was standing.

"Let's go." She walked out of the cottage and I followed after her. We walked to the house first. Nessie wanted to say goodbye to Lia. She had grown very fond of her in the time she'd known Lia.

Lia was without a doubt one of the cutest kids I'd ever met. Second only to Nessie. And she was so sweet. Vampire or not, I couldn't imagine a reason a father wouldn't love her. She had a face that could melt your heart and a smile, when you actually saw it, that would stop anyone dead in their tracks. And she was so nice and considerate. Nothing like her father from what I knew of him.

When we'd reached the house and found where Lia was, Nessie gave Lia a hug and kissed her head. Lia kissed Nessie's cheek, then took a bite of the granny smith apple she was nibbling on. Since she'd come here, she discovered she really likes green apples. Dante discovered a love of garlic and onions ironically enough. Amadora liked vanilla and the twins liked pickles. It was actually funny watching those two eat. They'd never eaten human food before coming here. So they treated eating like a science experiment. We'd also learned that Armando and Octavia both had a fascination with calculus and Physics. They would really just sit down together and do little problems together. It was the last thing one would think two eight year olds would like.

Octavia and Armando got up from their seats to hug Nessie too. Amadora stood from her seat and kissed Nessie's cheek. Dante just stayed in his seat and waved goodbye to her. I waited for Nessie as everyone said their goodbyes to her.

As Nessie was making her way out of the kitchen, Marcelo walked over to her and grabbed her arm to get her attention. He let go of her as soon as she was looking at him. He started mumbling something to her. I heard him ask her if she was feeling okay. Nessie nodded her head in response to that question, saying that she was fine. Marcelo patted her back in response to that. Then he looked like he was about to say something else. I came a little closer so I could hear what was going on.

"You sure you're alright, Nessie? You haven't had that glow in your face that I love so much lately." I rolled my eyes. He never quit. Nessie always said he was just kidding with her, but frankly, I knew he wasn't. He was trying to get her to like him. I knew a womanizer when I saw one.

"Yeah, Marcelo, I'm fine. I better get going. I don't want to be late for school." Marcelo smiled at her and laughed lightly. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Yes, you better go. But let me give you something to brighten up your day." Nessie was about to ask what he meant, but before she could, Marcelo's lips were on hers in a quick pecking kiss. Nessie stared at him wide eyed a moment, then looked at the ground and started walking away from him. I could feel my blood boiling and I knew I was shaking.

"Um, thanks for that, Marcelo." He smiled cockily at her and bowed his head.

"Any time, meu encantadora." Nessie laughed nervously, then made her way back to me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me with her to the garage and to my Rabbit. As we left, Marcelo was waving goodbye, and Yaretzi was walking up behind Marcelo and looked like she was about to hit him over the head. I laughed lightly when I heard her fist make contact with his head.

When we both got into the car, Nessie wasn't really as talkative as she usually was. She was staring out the window watching the scenery pass by. I would glance at her from the driver's seat every now and then. When we got to the school, I put the car in park and gently grabbed Nessie's arm before she could get out. She looked at me with a confused stare.

"What is it?" I smiled at her awkwardly.

"You know you can talk to me, Nessie." She let go of the door handle and sighed.

"Jacob, you know what it is. I've showed you everything." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I looked at her a moment before speaking again. "I'm worried about you is all Nessie. What happened to them isn't your fault. You shouldn't have to feel guilty for having a father and mother that love you." Nessie looked at me a minute with sad eyes. She was forcing her voice to stay calm when she finally answered me.

"But I can't help it." I breathed out and just looked at her. She was staring at her hands now, just twiddling her fingers. I brought my hand away from her arm and ran my fingers threw her hair. She looked at me then. She looked so guilty, and she shouldn't have to. I went through my mind trying to think of a way to make her feel better.

We looked at each other for a few more short minutes. I kept running my fingers threw her hair. It seemed to relax her. She closed her eyes at one point and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me again. I was about to say something, but then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. She sighed.

"I better get going." I smiled awkwardly and nodded my head.

"Yeah." She smiled lightly at me.

"See you later Jacob."

"Yeah. Have a good day, Ness." She smiled a little wider.

"You too." And with that, she opened the door and let herself out. I watched her make her way to her first class. I had to force my eyes away from her. I needed to find Aida. If anyone would have something coming up to distract her, it would be her. I looked for her from my car, but I didn't find her.

When the bell rang and I still hadn't found her, I got out of my car and made my way to the school's main office. Thankfully, it wasn't raining too hard today, so I wasn't wet when I finally found the damn office. There was an older woman sitting behind the desk when I got there. She had that really short curly hair. I wondered briefly if she possibly dyed her hair. I walked up to the desk and stood there until I had her attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" I smiled politely and nodded my head.

"Yes, actually. I'm here because I need to speak to a Miss Mathews." Her face became concerned.

"Which Miss Mathews." Damn it. I'd forgotten about Coralline.

"Aida Mathews." The lady behind the desk sighed.

"What did she do?" I had to force myself not to laugh at that. I wasn't sure what to tell her at first. But then something came to me. It was something she would do anyway.

"She was caught poking around in the graveyards on the Quileute reservation. Needless to say, it pissed off the elders something awful, and they've requested that I speak to her about the matter." The woman at the front desk didn't look surprised by this at all. She just sighed, rolled her eyes and reached for a piece of paper on her desk. When she got the piece of paper, she started writing something on it.

"You aren't planning on arresting her or anything are you?" I shook my head.

"No ma'am. I've just been asked to talk to her. We will press charges if it ever happens again, though. But we're hoping we won't have to do that." The lady behind the desk sighed. She finished writing on the little piece of paper she had gotten out and called a student that was in the office.

"Hey, Stacy, could you take this to building 3. It's a pass for Aida Mathews." The student that had been in the corner nodded her head, took the pass, and walked out of the main office to go to building 3. "She'll be here in a minute. You can take a seat while you wait." I shook my head.

"I was just going to wait outside if it's all the same to you." Her face became shocked.

"But it's freezing out there." I shrugged.

"It won't take long. I'll be fine." I waved goodbye to the lady and walked out of the office to wait for Aida. It took about two minutes of waiting before I saw Aida walking to the main office. She looked surprised when she saw me. I smiled politely at her. She stood in front of me when she'd closed the distance between us and looked at the other girl demanding that she give us some privacy. When the girl walked into the office, Aida laughed lightly. Another dead puppy.

"I was roaming around the Red's graveyard with a shovel huh?" I shook my head.

"I never said anything about a shovel. That other girl added that." She gave me an amused, accusing look.

"Okay. I wasn't in the reservation, so I'm assuming that you have something else you want to talk about." I nodded.

"Yeah. It's about Nessie." She nodded in understanding.

"Somehow I figured it was. You mind explaining to me why she's been so damn depressed lately? I'm supposed to be the miserable one." I held back a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. It's not something you really need to know about. It's a long, complicated story, and frankly, I don't have the time to explain it to you." She shrugged.

"Whatever. So what are you talking to me for?" I sighed.

"I need your help." Her face became a mask of mock shock.

"Really? Do tell me what it is you need me to do."

"The fact of the matter is that she's been pretty depressed lately. And I think she needs some time with friends. You know, get away from the house. And I know that Halloween's coming up this week."

"You were hoping I would get her busy with something to help take her mind off of what's making her depressed." I nodded.

"Yeah. That's about it. And maybe even get Madison involved somehow. If anyone would be able to distract Nessie, it would be that crazy broad." She laughed lightly. Another dead puppy.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Unless, of course, the idea of seeing Nessie in a hooker nurse outfit turns your little wolf on."

"Okay, that was just grossly inappropriate." She rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"But oh so true. I guarantee it that Madison would put her in the slutiest thing she could find. It wouldn't surprise me if she tried to convince her to go as a playboy bunny or as a Victoria's Secret angel." I was pinching the bridge of my nose now. How strange that Edward's little quarks were starting to rub off on me.

"I'll eat you if you don't shut up. I swear I will." She laughed lightly again.

"I'm teasing you, mutt." That little name rubbed me the wrong way, but I let it go. "Besides, Nessie hasn't been looking like she would care either way. She's really fucking upset." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Do you lick Nessie with a doggy tongue?"

"That's it. In the woods. I haven't had breakfast yet." She laughed lightly again.

"Okay, okay. Shutting up." I breathed a little before I opened my eyes and looked at her again. "Okay, look. I'll bring it up at lunch today. She'll have plenty of little Halloween activities to choose from that she'll be invited to. And if all else fails, I'll tie her to the roof of my car and take her ghost hunting. Sound good?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds good. But I'm coming with you guys just so you know." She rolled her eyes.

"I assumed you would actually. But worry not, she'll have options. Just let me handle it." I nodded my head.

"Thanks. I appreciate the help."

"No problem." When I had finished talking to Aida and she made her way back to class, I walked back to my car and got off to work. I wasn't sure if trying to distract her would work, but it was better than not trying at all. Nessie always liked Halloween anyway. I just wanted to see her give me her sincere smile. The one that always made my heart race and always made me want to kiss her. I really hoped that this would work. If it did, I would gladly owe Embry big time.

**RPOV**

The day passed on routinely. Nothing all that exciting happened. Madison and Matt babbled about what they were planning on doing for Halloween and Candy was describing, in detail, what she planned to wear to a little Halloween costume party she was going to this weekend. Whenever they asked what I was planning on doing for Halloween, I just told him that I would be going trick-or-treating with Claire and the other kids. They thought that was a bit strange for someone my age, but they didn't question it.

When lunch came around, everyone was talking amongst themselves about their plans. What I did find strange was that Aida was sitting next to me at the lunch table. She usually sat across from me. She always said it was easier to talk to me that way. But today, she snatched the seat before Madison could sit down and was immediately asking me questions.

"So, tell me Nessie, what are your plans for this Halloween?" I smiled politely and gave her the same story I'd been giving everyone else.

"I'm going trick-or-treating with Claire and her friends." She smirked at me and I felt another chill go down my spine. I knew that smile. She was plotting.

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"A girl your age shouldn't be trick-or-treating. You should be going to costume parties and getting drunk and high out of your mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Aida, alcohol tastes like sour mud to me, and the smell of pot makes me sick."

"I never said pot specifically, but whatever. You don't need to drink or get high, though that kind of defeats the purpose of going to a high school party in the first place. But yeah."

"Oh, Nessie, you should come to a party with me, Candy and Megan. It's a costume party. There'll be food and drinks and lots of games. You'll have lots of fun." I sighed.

"Madison, I already promised Claire that I would go with her."

"I'm sure she won't mind, Nessie." I glared at Aida.

"Have you no heart."

"My god doesn't approve of having a heart." She brought her face close to my ear. "And I happen to know that you don't actually have any plans. So stop bullshitting us and do something." I looked at her shocked a moment. Then I sighed.

"Alright Madison. It sounds like fun." Madison bounced in her seat, stood up, and ran around the table to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Nessie! You'll have a blast, I promise!" I sighed and put my hand on Madison's arm that was around my neck.

"I'm sure I will, Madison." I wasn't happy with Aida for the rest of the day. She invited herself to go to the party. Madison was all too eager to help me find a suitable costume in Port Angeles. After school that day, I called daddy and told him that I was going to Port Angeles with Madison, Aida and Coralline to pick out a Halloween costume. I told him about the party I was invited to. He said that as long as Jacob was there, he didn't mind.

When we all got to Port Angeles, Madison took us to a Spirit Halloween that I had never seen in the area before and started looking at all the costumes they had available. They had a lot more in stock than I thought they would with Halloween being this Friday and all. And figures, the first thing Aida showed me was a vampire costume.

"What do you say, Nessie? Be the slutty Bride of Dracula this year." I just stared at her a moment. Then she sighed and put the costume back. Madison hopped over to us, already with an armful of costumes.

"Aida, we are not making Nessie a vampire. That costume's been over used and over done." Aida rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and what did you have in mind, a nurse? That's original." Madison stuck her tongue out at Aida, then looked at me.

"I was thinking, 'Alice in Wonderland Gone Naughty'." I saw the little dress she showed me. It was pretty much exactly the same as Alice in Wonderland's costume, only the skirt was three times shorter than its original length.

"I don't think so Madison." Madison pouted.

"Why not? It would make you look so sexy. And Matt and Kevin will be at the party. I know they would get a kick out of this outfit." I sighed and Aida rolled her eyes and spoke.

"You just aren't going to stop until you see her naked are you?" Madison glared at Aida. Then she looked back at me.

"How about this one." She held up something fuzzy and pink. Something that was the playboy bunny. I held in my aggravation.

"Madison, I don't want to wear anything that'll make me look like a hooker."

"You won't look like a hooker, Nessie. You'll just be wearing a cute costume." Madison's eyes were bright. Aida added something.

"Something cute in which the whole world will be able to see her ass." Madison glared at Aida again.

"Not if she wears leggings or pantyhose. And even if they do, they should feel proud to get to see Nessie's ass." Aida rolled her eyes again and I held in my aggravation as Madison showed me more of the costumes she had chosen for me to try on. Madison threw every costume with a short skirt at me that the store had. Eventually, I settled on a dead ballerina costume. The skirt was a bit short, but it was the lesser of all the evils Madison had presented to me. She ended up taking the angel outfit I had turned down. Aida went with the Bride of Dracula outfit I had turned down.

Once we'd paid for everything, Madison decided she was hungry and wanted to go to a restaurant to eat. I told her that I needed to get home and that I would call for my ride. I did feel bad for leaving Aida, but not enough to tolerate the horrid smell of garlic that overwhelmed the restaurant of Madison's choice.

I stayed outside the Spirit Halloween and they left to go to the restaurant. Aida gave me dirty looks as they walked away, and I only shrugged a half hearted sorry. When they were out of sight, I texted Jacob asking him to come get me and told him where I was. After about twenty minutes, Jacob made it to Part Angeles and found where I was. When he stopped in front of me, I opened the door and stuffed my bag of purchases in there before getting in myself. Jacob smiled his silly smile when he saw the bag.

"So what'd you get?" I sighed and reached my hand to his cheek. I let the image of all the costumes I'd seen go through his head and then finally let it all stop with the image of my costume of choice. Jacob chuckled lightly. "A dead Ballerina?" I nodded.

"It was the only costume that covered my thighs." Jacob chuckled.

"That would be a nice plus I suppose." Jacob started driving the car along the streets trying to make his way to the highway.

"I assume that daddy's already told you that if I go to this party, you need to be with me, right?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, he told me. I'm not going to bother with a costume this year. There aren't any good costumes left and I don't have time to make one. You don't mind do you?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't care. As long as you're there to keep trouble away." Jacob laughed lightly and smiled at me.

"That's what I'm here for." Jacob and I talked a little more on our way back to the house. I already figured out that he asked Aida to get me out of the house, but I didn't bring it up. When we got back, Lia walked over to me and gave me a hug. All the other kids, except for Dante, followed.

When they asked me what was in the bag, I took it out and showed it to them. They didn't have Halloween in Italy and the Voulturi don't really celebrate holidays anyway, so I explained to them what Halloween is. Lia thought it sounded like fun and said she wanted to go to the party with me. It broke my heart to have to say no to her. When I said no, she pouted and everything. Daddy at least helped by promising to take her and the others trick-or-treating this Friday. Jacob said he would just give the candy to all the pack members and their families and so on.

I wasn't thrilled about going to the party once Friday came along. By then, three new nomads had shown up at the house and were promising more to come. All the vampires that were at my house were flooding it. They were everywhere and always doing their own little activity.

Madison had begged me to wear my costume to school. Apparently, a lot of the other freshmen were doing it. After fighting for a solid hour, I gave in and wore the stupid thing to school like Madison had begged me to. At least I wasn't alone. Just about everyone at the school was in their costumes. Aida had shown up as the Bride of Dracula, and Madison wore her angel costume with white leggings. She needed the leggings, otherwise, the costume wouldn't be school appropriate.

The party was starting at five after school. And Madison mentioned to me that whoever was throwing the party had parents that were out of town. Meaning the party would be wild. I could feel myself getting sicker and sicker to my stomach the more the others talked about it. Daddy picked me up from school that day and was sure to tell me what he expected of me while I was there. He didn't want me getting into any trouble. He knew I wouldn't drink and he knew I wouldn't do any drugs, but he wasn't sure what else could possibly happen, so he told me anyway.

Jacob came to the house from work an hour after I got back from school. Lia loved my costume and had asked to dance with me several times. Dante said it was just her little fascination with music and that she was just a natural at this sort of stuff.

Jacob and I drove to the address we were given by Madison and knew we were in the right place when we saw a line of cars on the street and several people outside holding beer bottles. Jacob sighed.

"Stay close to me, okay." I nodded.

"Keep in mind that you were the one that wanted me to get out and do something."

"I know. But keep close anyway." Jacob then got out of the car and opened my door for me. He stood close to me as we walked to the elaborately decorated house. When we got in, it took no time for Madison to find me.

"NESSIE!!" Jacob grabbed my arms to keep me from falling when Madison leaped onto me. "I'm so glad you made it. We've got so many fun games." Madison pulled me with her to the middle of the house and Jacob kept close to me the whole time. "Do you want to play twister or something?"

I shook my head. A lot of the guests were drunk. Drunk meant throwing up. Enough said. But Madison kept looking until she found an activity we were both happy with. We ended up bobbing for apples in the back yard. When I bobbed for the apple and snatched one in my mouth, I immediately spit it out.

"That was horrible." Jacob came closer to me.

"What's wrong?" I pointed at the apples.

"These apples taste disgusting. I think there's something wrong with them." I already hated apples. But these apples didn't taste like mud. It was like biting into acid. Jacob went to the bucket and took out an apple. He took a bite out of it and his face instantly became aware.

"They taste weird because these are all filled with Vodka." I looked at Jacob a moment and sighed. This was ridiculous. Madison followed me and Jacob back into the house. I finally spotted Aida sitting next to the food. I walked up to her and we smiled at each other.

"How's the happy bride enjoying herself?" Aida laughed lightly.

"Not bad. I got my hands on a long island ice, so I'm good." I didn't know what that was and I didn't care, so I didn't ask. Aside from the vodka in the apples, nothing interesting happened at the party. I just talked to Jacob, Aida and Madison the whole night and didn't converse with anyone else. Plenty of guys at the party approached me asking if I wanted to dance or have a drink. I just told them no and went on with the night.

And, Madison being Madison, she was video tapping the whole thing. She kept the camera on me and would put it, occasionally, on someone else depending on what was going on.

I nearly leaped for joy when we left. I wasn't in the mood to mess with a bunch of drunk teenagers. And I knew Jacob didn't want to deal with them either. Jacob sighed and rubbed his face as we made our way back to the house.

"You didn't have fun." It wasn't a question. It was an observation. I nodded.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I just thought that I should get you out so you can take your mind off of things you know." I nodded.

"I know. You meant well and I appreciate that. Just don't ever ask Aida for help cheering me up ever again, okay." Jacob looked at me, then smiled as he turned his face back to the road.

"How'd you know I asked her for help?" I laughed lightly.

"Because Aida was acting strange. Besides, it's something that you would do." Jacob laughed lightly as he watched the road.

"Glad I'm easy." Jacob and I laughed while he drove along. A few minutes later, Jacob spoke again. "Did it at least take your mind off things for a while?" I smiled at his eagerness for my answer.

"It made me think about other things, yes." Jacob breathed out and smiled.

"Good. At least I got that part out of it." We laughed lightly. It didn't take long after that to get back. When we came home, the house was busy with everyone doing their own thin. I saw Lia pop her head through the archway from the kitchen to look at me and she smiled.

Lia practically leaped into my arms when I got back from the Halloween party. She was anxious to tell me all about her very first Halloween. As promised, daddy and momma had taken Lia and her siblings trick-or-treating. They took them to a neighborhood in Port Angeles so as not to raise any questions about Dante and the others. Marcelo had even tagged along for trick-or-treating just to see what it was like.

"How was the Halloween party, Nessie?" Marcelo was giving me a cocky smile, so I assumed he was up to something. I went along with it, though.

"It was okay. Everyone had really good costumes." He laughed lightly.

"None as beautiful as the Ballerina corpse, I'm sure." I laughed lightly and I heard Jacob growl. I was honestly used to Marcelo's teasing and flirting. I'd come to think of it as something he just did. And Yaretzi always gave him a good whack on the head afterwards. Rafael just thought it was funny.

"I wouldn't say that, Marcelo. How was trick-or-treating?" He gave me an over exaggerated sigh of sadness.

"It's only fault was the lack of your company." Jacob growled again. A little louder this time. I sighed.

"I'm sure, Marcelo." He smirked a little.

"We were sure to get plenty of candy for the mutt and his friends. It's all in the kitchen." Jacob didn't move from where he was. He kept glaring at Marcelo.

"Be nice, Marcelo." He shrugged.

"If you wish meu encantadora." With that, Marcelo went to the other room with Rafael. Yaretzi was in the TV room watching the news with Rosalie, Alice, momma and Esme. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Eleazar were outside play fighting with daddy and Carlisle watching on the sidelines. I could hear the other nomads all throughout the house occupying themselves with whatever was in the house. Tanya and the rest of the coven had gone out hunting.

Lia, who had been standing next to me the whole time, took my hand and led me to the kitchen where Dante, Amadora, Armando and Octavia were, playing a game of Monopoly. I personally hated Monopoly. It always ended with daddy owning the bulk of the board and me being dirt poor. I could see from the looks on all their faces who was in what situation.

Amadora was the one that looked to have the most money in front of her and was grinning a little at the board. Octavia didn't have as much play money, but it was enough to put her ahead. Armando and Dante looked frustrated. They were actually glaring at the board.

"How are you doing?" Lia giggled.

"I'm only watching. Dante wasn't playing at first either. But he started helping Armando a little later in the game." I laughed lightly at the little glance Dante sent our way before he looked back at the board.

"Is it safe to assume that Amadora and Octavia are in the lead?" Lia giggled.

"Yep. They own everything."

"They don't own everything." Armando barked under his frustrated breath. I smiled. Octavia looked at her brother with a proud smile.

"You're right. You own that one little boardwalk. Good for you." I laughed lightly with Lia and Amadora. Armando glared at his sister.

"I would have more if you didn't keep sending me to jail. There shouldn't be that many jail cards." I laughed lightly again.

"Are you shuffling the deck after every card you return to the deck, or something?" Octavia nodded. I smiled and looked back at Armando.

"That's why you keep getting jailed." Armando's glare burned at Octavia. His voice remained calm, but the anger in it was potent.

"I knew you were cheating Octavia." She giggled.

"I wasn't cheating. It's not my fault that you have bad luck." Armando stood from his seat. His voice was still calm, but it was a harsh, angry, bone chilling tone.

"I'm done. We've been playing for seven hours, Octavia. You win." With that, he threw the little hat pawn at Octavia and walked out of the kitchen to go do something else. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"He's such a sore loser." Dante looked after Armando until he was up the stairs and out of sight. Dante sighed.

"Did people really used to do this to each other in the eighteen hundreds?" I nodded. Daddy and Carlisle had explained this nasty process to me a long time ago.

"Unfortunately yes. Instead of having multiple businesses doing the same thing, steel companies would combine into one. That way they could charge as much as they wanted for their steel. And no one could complain because there was no one else to go to." Dante rolled his eyes.

"Clever." I laughed lightly at his hint of sarcasm.

"Will Armando be mad for a while?" Octavia shook her head.

"When it's me, he's never mad for long. His record for staying mad at me was a half hour." She laughed lightly.

"Are you saying you two fight a lot?" Octavia giggled. Dante commented.

"They fight like an old married couple. The only ones worse than them are Caius and Athenadora." Octavia shrugged and still had a smile on her face. Amadora and Octavia redid the board for them and Dante. Lia and I watched them play for another four hours. And as Octavia promised, Armando wasn't mad long. He was back downstairs with us and cuddling close to Octavia after ten minutes.

Octavia and Armando were like the poster children for twins. They were always together and always close to each other. The only distinction between them was the Armando was more masculine looking than Octavia. Other than that, it was like a mirror image. They had their own personalities that were different as day and night, but they blended perfectly. Armando was more to himself and didn't talk all that much. When he did talk, he was really quiet and brief. Octavia was the complete opposite. She was always talking. And she always made sure her voice was clear. And she was a lot more open to others. She would often speak for Armando.

A few more days went by. Peter and Charlotte had arrived to the house a short time ago. As Jasper had said, Peter felt pity for Dante and his siblings and didn't think what Aro planned was right. Charlotte stood behind Peter on that. Alice also saw one more nomad coming to us. She said he would be here by the end of the week.

When I went to school the Monday after Halloween, Madison had lots of pictures and her camera with her, showing anyone who wanted to see my costume. I got several complements, even from people I never talked to. Aida took her usual seat across from me at lunch. Madison claimed her usual seat next to me. Kevin complained that he didn't see me at the party and how sad it made him.

Other than all that, the week went by normally. At the end of that week when I got home, daddy let me know that the final nomad had arrived to our house. His name was Austin. He was a friend of Garret's that he'd known for centuries. I could tell why they were friends. They both had sometimes inappropriate senses of humor. Needless to say, Emmett and Austin were instant friends.

"Nice to see you again you old dog. How long has it been?" Austin laughed at Garret's half hearted insult. Austin was tall and bulky, but was still a handsome man with dark, cropped hair. He looked like he might have been changed when he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He had a charming smile and a manly laugh.

"40 years. Were you ever planning on telling me you finally settled down?" Garret shrugged with a big smile.

"How would I get a hold of you?"

"You could write, call, get off your lazy ass. Something." Garret laughed lightly. "So are you going to introduce me to her or not?" Garret rolled his eyes and nodded. He looked at Kate, who walked to Garret's side. She looked at Austin and smiled politely. Garret gave Austin a cocky smile.

"Kate, Austin. Austin, Kate. Happy now?" Austin laughed lightly and looked Kate over once. He nodded approvingly.

"Congratulations, Garret. You've finally found a woman that doesn't think you're a complete dumbass." Kate laughed and caressed Garret's chest affectionately as a reassurance. It wasn't often that one saw Kate be affectionate in front of others. Then Austin's eyes wondered. "So where are the Voulturi kids I've heard so much about?"

Everyone's face became serious. Dante and his siblings brought themselves forward and in sight for Austin to see. I walked forward too. Austin looked them over with a serious face, trying to determine if they were a threat or not. After a few minutes of him just staring, I walked up to him and took his hand. I showed him everything that had happened, what they could do, who their fathers were and what they were doing here. Austin sighed when I had finished showing him everything.

"That's quite a story." I smiled and nodded my head. "So Dante has his shield up now?" We all nodded and Carlisle responded.

"We were waiting to get as much support as we possibly could before we let Dante take it down. Do you know if any more are coming?" Austin shook his head.

"All the nomads I know are here. There wasn't anyone to me to invite. So I'd say you've got just about everyone." Carlisle smiled lightly and nodded his head.

"That's all we needed to know." Carlisle looked at Dante with a well hidden nervous face. He smiled at him lightly. "Alright, Dante. You can take down your shield." Dante nodded his head. He breathed out and he looked instantly more relaxed. Dante's shield was down now. The Voulturi would be here any day now.

**Volterra**

Demetri was sitting on a perch on the castle in Volterra staring out into the city. He already knew that he couldn't sense his son. He was trying to find the tenor of the others and has had no luck so far. Dante and the others had been gone for a good month now. Aro and Caius weren't pleased with them. Marcus, of course, had remained horridly indifferent. Demetri sat on the perch patiently waiting for anything, even if just a glimpse. He hadn't fed since Dante left. He was determined to find him.

Suddenly, as Demetri watched the moon in the horizon, he heard a tenor. It was Amadora's first. Then he heard Octavia. Armando. Lia. Dante had finally taken down his shield. Demetri stood on the perch where he'd been sitting and stared in the direction the tenor was coming. It was coming from the West. Just as he heard the tenor at last, Demetri heard Felix making his way to the top where he was. Felix had been pestering Demetri every hour on the hour for information. At least now he would have something. When Felix was standing right behind Demetri, his tone was tortured and almost routine.

"You get anything?" Normally, Demetri would just shake his head as an answer and Felix would go away. But today, Demetri looked Felix in the eyes.

"They're somewhere West." Felix's face became shocked and eventually demanding. He wanted answers as much as all the others. "Vladimir and Stefan are with them, as I suspected." Felix's eyes seemed to blaze at that realization. Demetri didn't wait to give Felix further detail. He ran straight to the main room where Aro and Caius were eagerly awaiting any news.

Aro and Caius had begun to lose hope that they would ever find them. But they stood up in anticipation as they saw Demetri walk into the main room with Felix close behind. Corin and Afton stood to immediate attention while most of the others just looked curiously. Aro looked as if he would leap for joy.

"You found them." Demetri nodded his head.

"They're out West." Aro clapped his hands together and sighed in relief.

"Finally, we found them." Caius spoke next.

"Those little brats will pay for putting us through so much trouble. First the police are hollering at our door, then they run away." Aro looked at Caius.

"Never mind, Caius, calm yourself. We know where to go to look for them. We'll handle them when we come back." Aro looked slightly annoyed himself, but he wasn't nearly as theatrical about showing it as Caius was. Marcus, of course, remained his usual mask of indifference. Felix's impatience was potent.

"Why are we just standing here? Let's go!" Everyone looked at Felix with bewildered eyes. Felix was always the most obedient, to the letter member of the coven. Not once had he ever raised his voice at Aro and Caius. No one had. No one dared. Until now.

"Relax, Felix, relax. I know you're anxious. As are Afton, Corin, and Demetri." Aro turned his attention to Demetri. "Do you know how far west they are, Demetri?" Demetri nodded.

"In the U.S." Caius' face became impossibly angrier.

"I knew it! The Cullens have them!" Aro rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Caius. He was acting as if this wasn't a big surprise. It probably wasn't.

"Calm yourself, Caius. You've always wished for a solid, irrefutable reason to destroy the Cullens. Well now we have one. Kidnapping." Everyone in the room became slightly confused. The Cullens hadn't kidnapped them. They had run away on their own. No one knew why they would go to the Cullens. But if anything, Corin, Afton, and Demetri were just grateful that someone was looking after them. Felix on the other hand just looked like he was about to massacre a whole village.

"You better not dawdle this time, Aro. I don't care how many witnesses they have, I don't care how many powers they have on their side, and I especially don't care about our possible loss. I want them dead. All of them. I won't tolerate their meddling anymore. And I certainly am tired of putting up with your need to collect things."

Afton, Corin, Demetri, even Felix, froze when they heard those words. What was that supposed to mean? What were they planning on doing to them? Felix certainly didn't care what Caius ordered them to do to the Cullens. They could be fucked up the ass by the devil himself for all he cared. But Lia. What were they planning to do to her? Marcus stood from where he was sitting and grabbed Aro's hand, letting him hear his thoughts. Aro nodded.

"You're right. Now's not the time to argue. We need to find them." Aro looked around the room. "The wives will stay here. Demetri, Afton, Chelsea, Renata, Felix, Alec, Jane, and Corin will come with us. The rest of you will stay here and protect the wives and the castle." Everyone nodded their heads acknowledging the order. The guards called to come with Aro, Caius and Marcus stood to attention ready to go.

Aro looked at Demetri, letting him know he was free to start running and show the way. As they ran behind Demetri, following, Felix was right behind him. Corin and Afton were following very close behind. When they reached the Atlantic, they started swimming as fast as they could to reach the states. At the rate they were going, it would only take them by the end of the next day to get there.

**Forks**

We had until tomorrow night before the Voulturi would arrive in Forks. Alice assured us all the entire coven wasn't coming this time and they weren't bringing any witnesses, but they would be here soon. Dante and the others were immediately really anxious. But Lia seemed oddly hopeful. She was scared, but she was hopeful about something.

"Daddy?" I decided I wanted to know what Lia was thinking. While daddy, momma, Jacob and I were walking to the cottage, I brought it up. Daddy sighed at my question.

"She loves him, honey. That's all there is to it." I looked at daddy. Jacob and momma looked at the two of us questioningly, but didn't interrupt our conversation.

"Why? They've been so horrible to her and the others." Daddy stared off in the distance a moment before answering me.

"Nessie, he's her father. Nothing will ever change that. It's the same way for Amadora, Armando, Octavia and even Dante. They can't bring themselves to hate them. They want to believe that their fathers love them."

"But they deserve better." Daddy nodded.

"A lot of people deserve better than what they have, Nessie. But, unfortunately, life doesn't work that way. You can't always help the hand you're dealt." I looked at the ground a moment. I wanted to help them so much, but there was nothing I could do. "Nessie, we'll do everything we can for them. That's all we can do." I nodded.

"I know." I had a hard time sleeping that night. Jacob agreed to stay with me after I begged him to. The pack was still on high alert and they knew the Voulturi would be here tomorrow. Alice figured they would be here by nine tomorrow, so we were going to the clearing an hour before that. Benjamin already had the natural defenses set up and ready to go. The rocks he'd buried under the ground were still there from the last encounter.

Jacob sat next to my bed just watching me try to sleep. I remembered the Voulturi all too clearly, and trying to sleep was impossible when I knew they were coming. Even though it wasn't me they were after this time, I didn't feel any less anxious. Jacob noticed it easily.

"I won't let anything happen to you Nessie. You know that right?" I looked at Jacob, taking my eyes away from the ceiling. I smiled at him.

"I do know that. That's why I always feel so safe with you." His face didn't change from its look of concern. He wasn't convinced. I lifted myself up so that I was sitting upright on my bed. When I was sitting and I was eye to eye with Jacob, I took his face in my hands and showed him how safe he really made me feel.

I showed him every incident where I had been in trouble or had done something wrong and how his presence always made it seem like it would be fine. It wasn't me I was scared for. It was Dante and his siblings. There was no way Aro would let them live after something like this. I knew, at least, that my security blanket would never leave my side. When I had finished relaying my thoughts to Jacob, he was smiling my favorite, loving smile.

"Get some sleep, Nessie. We have a big day tomorrow. I just hope we can fight them. With those kids on our side, I think we've got a better chance of succeeding." I nodded.

"I hope you're right Jacob." He smiled at me.

"I hope so too, Nessie." With that, Jacob kissed the top of my head, cheek and nose. He got into my bed with me and let me cuddle into my nook so I could listen to the lullaby of his heart. It still took a while, but when I fell asleep, I felt safe and happy and warm all over.

The next morning, everyone was preparing for later today. Everyone was fighting each other to learn new skills from one another and to strengthen their gifts, even if only marginally. Dante was with Jasper and Emmett, training for a fight. The Voulturi had taught Dante how to fight, that was for sure. He wasn't as good as Jasper, but he was cutting it close.

Amadora was practicing her gift. If we were lucky, we would be able to use her as a physical shield. With her helping momma as a shield, there was no way that any of them would be able to get to us without running into a solid piece of air.

The twins and Lia were watching everyone work. Armando and Octavia, though their gifts were strong, weren't a great deal of good to fighting. They could only control the time of inanimate objects. And Lia could only turn you human if she was touching you. There wasn't much chance she would be able to grab hold of anyone without getting badly hurt.

The day had seemed to go by so slowly. We were all anxious. We were more confident than we had been before since we had two shields on our side as opposed to just momma's mental shield. But that didn't mean they wouldn't still be able to beat us. They had their own physical shield, and she protected Aro. If anything, Aro was the one we needed to concentrate on. Him and Caius.

Jacob and his pack were all at the house by seven, ready for the fight. There were two new members to the pack I noticed. Both looked no older than thirteen. Jacob said that it wasn't something that he liked doing, but if we had to fight the Voulturi, then we would need all the help we could get. Even Marcelo was less cocky today.

"I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this." I said to Marcelo when we were standing on the porch. We would be leaving soon. I knew it wouldn't make much difference now to say this, but I wanted to get it out of my mind. Marcelo looked at me and smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about it, Renesmee. I have no complaints or regrets. It meant I got to meet you." I sighed and was about to say something, but Marcelo silenced me by putting his finger on my lips. "I know, Renesmee. You love Jacob. I should never have attempted to change that. You're a girl with moral standards and a bright future and you deserve better than a womanizer like me." I smiled in spite of myself.

"You're a good friend Marcelo. And despite you being an arrogant pervert, I'm glad you're my friend." He laughed without humor.

"Sure, Renesmee. I'm glad you tolerate me enough to be my friend at the least. I don't deserve it." I laughed lightly.

"You really don't in all truthfulness. But I'm glad that you understand how I'm feeling. Thanks for that Marcelo. Really, thank you." He smiled kindly again.

"You're welcome, Renesmee." I smiled back at him kindly. Marcelo gave me a quick, friendly hug before going further into the yard to wait for everyone else.

When it was time for us to go, we went to the clearing that was planned on and waited. Ben and Tia stayed near the middle of the group. Siobhan and her coven and the Denalis were standing close to us. All the nomads spread in a line, prepared for anything. Jacob's pack stood behind us and watched towards the end of the clearing. I heard some of them pace and fidget in anticipation for what was to come. I stood close to daddy with Jacob standing right behind me protectively.

I had Lia standing next to me. She was staring out just as we were. Dante stood next to Emmett and was slightly more in front of the group, prepared and confident. Octavia and Armando stood on my other side. Armando held onto Octavia's arm protectively and she held onto that hand. Amadora stood behind Dante. All of them stood in the line tall and proudly the way the Voulturi guard always did. They looked so disciplined. Even Lia was standing tall, though her level of confidence wasn't quite as prominent as the others.

We only stood in the clearing for an hour, but it felt like an eternity. It was too quiet. The only sounds were our breathing and heartbeats. It started to rain about twenty minutes after we got there. The rain poured down hard. There was thunder and lightning booming in the distance and lighting up the sky with a brilliant light. I tried not to think of the storm as symbolic. But it seemed too convenient a scene for me.

Daddy and the other vampires stood motionless in the clearing. It was like looking at a long row of stone figurines. They weren't even breathing. They were just looking out like we were, waiting. Then at long last, but all too soon, we heard marching in the distance. The sound wasn't as loud as I remembered it being. At least Alice had been right about their numbers.

It took only a minute. Their feet marched to the same beat and never faltered. They marched into their army line with Aro, Caius and Marcus in the middle of that long line. The line of black and off black clocks seemed to form its own army, even with their numbers. I had expected to see more of them. Aro looked like his usual overly confident self. Marcus remained almost excruciatingly indifferent, and Caius looked like he was about to receive a gift he'd always wanted. The guards stayed composed as well, not letting any form of emotion, if there was any emotions involved at all, show on their face. I looked at daddy, but was taken by surprise of daddy's expression. I touched daddy's hand.

_What's the matter daddy?_ Daddy didn't look at me. He kept looking ahead. He kept his voice so low that only I would be able to hear.

"They're angry. But not the way I expected. Some of them are actually in pain right now." I gave daddy a surprised expression.

_What do you mean?_ Before daddy could answer my question, Aro spoke. His statement directed at Carlisle, but was meant for all of us.

"Carlisle, my old friend." Carlisle nodded his head politely.

"Aro." Aro kept smiling despite the lack of welcoming in Carlisle's voice. Aro continued.

"I'm disappointed in you Carlisle. The Romanians take what is mine and you help harbor them." Felix, Afton, Corin, and Demetri looked at Aro with shocked, angered eyes. I wondered why they would be angered by that. Stefan, who was standing next to Vladimir and Carlisle, responded arrogantly.

"We did no such thing. Dante took them and ran of his own free will. We just happened to come across them while they were running." I heard Felix hiss. Lia started shaking. I looked at Lia. She didn't look scared of him. She looked impatient of all things.

"Watch what you say Stefan. I have no patience for this." Aro's tone was unusually harsh. He came forward slightly with Renata following closely behind him. "Now give them back and we will take our leave." Carlisle looked at Aro thoughtfully a moment. Then he looked at daddy. Daddy's face stayed hard.

"You know as well as I do that he's lying, Carlisle. Caius has no intention of leaving here until we're dead." Carlisle nodded his head and looked at Aro. Aro looked slightly offended.

"Carlisle, my old friend. All I want is for you to hand the children over. Why is this such a difficult task?" Daddy's face stayed hard and Carlisle remained composed. Everyone else looked prepared to fight. So did they.

"If they wish to go back to you, then I won't stop them, Aro. But as far as I know, they do not wish to. I won't force them to do something they don't want to do." Aro's face remained composed while Caius' face seemed to blaze. If his heart beat, I imagine that his face would have turned red.

"That's not for you to decide!" Aro held his hand up in front of Caius, demanding that he stay silent. Marcus' face was still indifferent as ever, but now he seemed to actually be listening to what was going on. Aro turned back to face us again.

"Forgive his outburst. But his point remains valid Carlisle . It's not your place to say whether they come with us or not. It's my say." Aro looked like he was lecturing a child when he said that. Dante, who'd already been near the front, came slightly forward and stood proud.

"No, Aro. It's our say. And I have no intention of staying in Volterra waiting for you to kill me and the others." With that said, Demetri, Corin, Afton , and especially Felix, looked at Aro a little surprised to hear this. It was a crack of composure. I imagine that wasn't the extent of the emotion they were feeling at the time. Even Alec looked shocked. Aro laughed lightly and kept his tone that of a man correcting a child.

"My god, Dante. Where would you get an idea like that? You think I would waste your talents?" Dante nodded.

"In truth, Lia's the only one I can imagine you would tolerate keeping. Though, as I recall, Caius thought her power worthless. Seeing as she needs to be touching you to do so." Caius' eyes held further furry towards Dante. I looked at Felix, trying to find a reaction of any kind. His face was ice cold. I couldn't tell what was going through his head. Aro didn't shake his composure.

"You always did have a habit of snooping." Aro even laughed lightly. Dante stood his ground. He didn't let Aro's obvious humor to the situation shake him. When you looked at him and looked at Demetri, there was no doubt he was his father. Dante smirked.

"The beauty of no one knowing where you are." Aro's face went to its original composure. I saw Demetri actually smirk at Dante's comment. Afton , Corin and Felix continued to stare at Aro. Alec was looking at him from the corner of his eye. Aside from them, no one stopped looking ahead at us. Caius spoke this time.

"The more you provoke us, Dante, the worse the punishment will be for you and the others. Especially for you. I suggest you quit while you're ahead." Lia and the others looked at Dante nervously. They had no more idea where he was going with this than we did. Dante looked over his shoulder for a nanosecond with a smirk. He was asking us to keep up our guard. He relayed that same smirk at Aro and Caius.

"Do your worst Caius." Caius' face became appalled. I'd seen him angry, but this was different than any anger I'd seen before. His scarlet eyes burned with furry. Aro actually looked slightly surprised. Marcus didn't look surprised at all. He looked like he'd seen that coming. I wasn't sure what to make of Demetri's reaction. He looked like he was forcing himself not to smile.

"Believe me. We will." Caius said with a hiss to his voice. Everyone looked at Caius for a moment. Then the rest of the Voulturi put their attention back to us. Aro breathed, trying to contain his frustration.

"Let them go." Everyone stared wide eyed at Marcus. I had never heard him speak before. He had a flowing voice that was wise and gentle. It was deep and heavily accented. It reminded me of an Italian accent, but was much older. Probably Latin. Even the Voulturi looked shocked to hear him speak. Aro was fighting for composure and Caius looked like he was about to burst into flames.

"What?" Caius' voice was raged and sent a shiver down my spine. Marcus looked at Caius.

"Let them go. If they do not wish to serve us, then let them be."

"You can't be serious. They're a danger to us." Caius looked like he was fighting not to raise his voice, but his tone remained angry and harsh. The guards were all watching this argument take place. Marcus' face resumed its usual indifference. But now, it also held a shred of annoyance.

"I said they would be from the beginning. I told you both that they would only form a wedge between all the Voulturi. I told you that they couldn't be controlled and I told you that they wouldn't be alone if they decided to turn on us. Neither of you listened to me."

"You act as if you knew that they would go to the Cullens." Caius' words were accusing and bone chilling. Marcus didn't even flinch. Aro had his eyes open. Cold. But they weren't looking at us. They were searching through his guards.

"It's not the Cullens he's talking about." Aro was pinching his nose now. Caius was fuming.

"Well then what are you saying, Marcus?" Marcus' face changed. It was no longer indifferent. It was angry now. I couldn't believe it. I'd never thought Marcus was capable of showing any emotion. He even raised his voice when he spoke this time.

"What I am saying, Caius, is that it never occurred to you that our guards would chose their children over you!" Caius didn't look convinced.

"Listen to yourself, Marcus! Do you honestly think that they care at all for those little brats?!" We heard a hissing sound. When we looked in the direction it came from, we realized it was Felix who'd made it. I simply couldn't believe I'd heard it from him.

I looked at Lia. She looked like she was about to cry. But she didn't look sad. She looked happy. Happier than I'd ever seen her look. Her bright green eyes looked at Felix as if he was the only one there. Caius gawked at Felix with bewildered anger. Aro was rubbing his temples.

"You dare hiss at me?!" Felix was glaring at Caius and Caius back at Felix. Marcus rolled his eyes and his face returned to its usual mask of indifference. Caius looked like he was about to attack Felix. But something else got his attention.

"Demetri, where are you going?" Renata asked from behind Aro. We all looked at Demetri, who had left the line and was proceeding towards our group. Everyone hissed and prepared to fight, but daddy stopped them.

"He's not going to attack us." With that, everyone on our side relaxed. The rest of the Voulturi, with the exception of Marcus, was shocked at what they were seeing. Even Aro's face was no longer a confident or arrogant glow. It actually looked close to scared.

"Demetri, get back in formation." Demetri ignored Caius. He was walking straight to Dante. Dante looked shocked to see him coming. But then his face became something else. Hopeful. When Demetri was finally in front of Dante, he looked down at him for a moment. They only stared at each other as Caius yelled at every member of the guard and Aro and Marcus.

After a while, Demetri kneeled down in front of Dante, leaving Dante standing tall and above Demetri. We all watched in shock when Demetri took Dante in his arms in a hug. Dante looked shocked too. It was a minute before he was able to respond and hug Demetri back. When he did, Demetri finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Dante." Dante looked out, but his face became confused, but still happy.

"What are you talking about dad?" When Demetri answered, I could swear he would be crying if he were human.

"I've failed you as a father. I couldn't even protect you from danger. You had to do it yourself." Dante appeared to hug Demetri tighter. He shook his head into his father's shoulder and breathed in a harsh breath.

"That's not true. You taught me everything I know. You're the one that taught me how to confuse scents." Demetri laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I guess I am aren't I." Dante laughed lightly and so did Demetri. We all looked at the Voulturi again. They all still looked mortified. All except the fathers. As if he'd experienced a revelation, Corin walked away from the Voulturi lines and made his way to Armando and Octavia.

They just stared at him bewildered at first. They watched him walk closer to them with an apologetic smile on his face. Then, Octavia began to walk towards him too. Armando followed closely behind.

"Daddy. Daddy." Octavia chanted as she started running to Corin. She leaped into his arms and Corin caught her in a tight embrace. When he had Octavia in his arms, he looked over her shoulder at Armando and let out one arm to invite Armando into his arms. Armando didn't even hesitate. He ran the rest of the distance and went into Corin's arms.

They didn't say anything to one another. Corin and Armando remained silence while Octavia was crying quiet tears of joy.

"Afton?" I looked up to the line of Voulturi and saw Afton making his way to our line. Chelsea reached out to him but didn't grab him. She had pain in her eyes as she watched Afton walk to Amadora. Amadora started getting teary eyed when she saw Afton walking over to her. "Afton." Chelsea's face remained in pain.

Amadora went to Afton and they had as beautiful a reunion as all the others. Amadora was crying by the time she was in her daddy's arms. They uttered loving words and promises that things would be better from now on. Then Afton took Amadora into his arms and lifted her up with him as he stood up straight. Then he looked at Chelsea, who still looked like she was in pain.

"Chelsea." Afton's voice was kind, loving, and pleading.

"Afton, why?" She looked like she would cry, possible or not. Afton shook his head.

"Chelsea, please." Chelsea was shaking her head subtly. "I love you, Chelsea. I always have. And I always will. I need you with me. And Amadora needs a mother. I can't think of a single woman I'd rather have help me raise my little girl. I don't love her more or less than I love you. I only want for you to love her as much as I do, my love."

Chelsea looked at him and Amadora. Amadora and Chelsea looked deep into each other's eyes as if trying to search for something there. Chelsea looked to the point of tears and Amadora already was in tears. She looked at her Coven once, then looked at Afton and Amadora again. Eventually, she started smiling and began running to them. Afton and Amadora smiled back at her as she ran to them. When she finally reached them, she was instantly in Afton's arms with Amadora. They shared a passionate kiss and then Chelsea looked at Amadora after their lips parted.

"I'm sorry Amadora. I've been so cruel to you. I just couldn't bear sharing Afton with you. I haven't had to for so many centuries. But I know that Afton loves you. You're so much like your father. It only makes sense that I love you too. Please say you forgive me. For everything I've done." Amadora let out another rush of tears as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Mamá." It was a simple word, but it had more significance than anything else in the world. Chelsea took Amadora in her arms and kissed her cheek. They continued to stand there, all three holding each other tightly. We heard growling. It was coming from Caius.

"I told you Aro, Caius." Caius scowled at Marcus. Marcus looked over Caius' shoulder and actually laughed lightly. "Looks like we've lost our best fighter." Caius stared wide eyed and looked where Marcus was looking. Then we looked too. Felix was looking at Lia with a strange look. It was a look that I'd seen daddy give me all the time. I looked at Lia, who was looking at Felix the way I looked at daddy.

Felix started smiling. It wasn't the cocky, arrogant smile I remembered. It was a smile that a man would give to his little girl. Felix left the line, just as all the others, and started walking to Lia. Lia started crying and ran to Felix. As she ran, she was calling out to him. Felix's face seemed to be happier and happier the closer he came to Lia. When they finally closed the distance, Lia jumped into Felix's arms and he held her tight, spinning her around in a circle while kissing her cheek.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. You hear me, Lia?" Lia nodded into his neck and held on tighter. I almost cried myself. I was happy for them. For once in my life, I was glad to be wrong.

"I won't daddy. I promise."

"JANE!" Caius yelled. Jane looked at all of us and looked like she was about to use her gift. But then, her face went blank. Caius looked at her bewildered. "Jane, what are you waiting for?"

"I won't let you." We looked at who'd spoken. It was Alec. Normally I'd say I was shocked. But after hearing Marcus talk, nothing shocked me anymore. I looked behind me at Jacob and his pack. They all looked as shocked and happy as we all did. Caius looked at Alec.

"What?!"

"I said I won't let you." Alec's face was angry. It even looked broken and in pain. Jane's face lost its blank stare, indicating that Alec had taken off the effect of his gift. But she simply replaced that look with one of shock and heartbreak.

"Why did you do that?" Jane asked in a quiet, questioning voice. Alec's face didn't change.

"Because this is wrong." He looked at Caius and Aro now. "All of you." Caius raised his voice in response.

"What difference does it make to you? Your little bastard is dead!"

"DEAD AS A DOORNAIL, CAIUS! And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it! It was my fault that he died! My gift killed him! My one and only son! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WAS LIKE?!" Jane walked closer to Alec.

"Alec, it wasn't your fault." Her voice was small as she spoke to him. Alec looked at Jane, sorrow burning in his eyes.

"My gift makes me able to make people dead to the world. That's what Santino was. Dead to the world. No matter what I did, his condition never improved. Nothing I did helped him, Jane."

"You did everything you could." Her voice was only getting quieter.

"And it still wasn't good enough, Jane! I watched my son die before my eyes. And all I could do was stand by and watch." He brought his pained face a little closer to Jane's. "I've never felt so helpless in my life, Jane." Jane was looking at Alec with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Don't do this Alec. You're all I have."

"Don't you dare turn on us, Alec! We created you and by god we can destroy you!" Alec hissed and looked like he was about to attack. Marcus rolled his eyes and spoke again.

"We have lost, Caius. Let it go." Caius and Aro both glared at Marcus. Aro spoke with a chilling voice.

"It isn't over until I say it is." Marcus looked at Aro with his indifferent eyes.

"It is over for me." Aro looked angry and confused now. "In plain truth Aro, Caius, I've grown tired of you both. Aro, your obsession with power and your greed have torn several families apart. You had Dante and the others created for the sole fact that you wanted more. And now, as I warned you it would, it has come back to haunt you. Caius, I simply do not like you. I never have. For lack of a better word, Caius, you are a monstrous cuss. And I will not tolerate the two of you anymore. If you still wish to fight the Cullens and gain back your power, fine. But do not expect me to help you do it."

"You're deserting us?!" Aro yelled this. It was odd to see Aro so out of control. Marcus nodded.

"Yes, Aro, I am. It's something that I should have done centuries ago." Caius walked closer to Marcus.

"You're just scared. Fine. We'll kill off all these traitors and come to get you once we're done." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Caius, you stand no chance. You've just lost your best soldiers to their children. They are all fathers before they are members of the Voulturi. That is a fact that any imbecile could figure out. You both should have listened to me when I told you that forcing Demetri and the others to have children with human women was a bad idea. Before you is proof of what I had been trying to tell you all these years that they were alive. Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave. Goodbye Caius, Aro. May they be kinder to you than you have been to others."

With that, Marcus ran in the other direction and was out of sight. I heard Vladimir and Stefan start laughing quietly in victory. It seemed the moment they had been waiting for after five thousand years was finally here. We all looked at them. Alec was staring at the ground.

"I don't want to lose you Jane. But I'm not staying." Jane looked at Alec.

"You can't be serious."

"I WON'T HAVE IT!!" Caius all but leaped at Alec. Alec looked about to use his power, but he didn't need to. Suddenly, what was once only air, had become a large solid block that forced Caius away from Alec and Jane. I looked at Amadora. She had her hand out and was concentrating hard. When Caius was pushed back, Amadora let down the shield. Alec looked at Caius in shock, then at Amadora. After a second, he smiled gratefully and Amadora smiled back. He then looked at Jane.

"Please Jane." She looked at him torn. Moments passed. Then her face became happy and relaxed as she took his hand. When their hands were joined, they ran away into the woods just as Marcus had. All that were left were Aro, Caius, and Renata. I heard someone laugh coldly. I realized it was Vladimir.

"Give up, Aro. You can't win." Demetri said in a stern voice. Just then, Renata started backing away. Aro and Caius looked at her with fury blazing in their faces and eyes.

"Renata!" Aro said. But Renata shock her head.

"No. My gift can't help you, Aro. Not anymore. And I won't die for your petty greed." Before they could even retort, Renata had ran into the woods, leaving them alone. I heard the same cold laughs again. I looked at Stefan and Vladimir, who had walked to the front and center of the line on our side.

"Can you taste it, Stefan? That sweet taste of revenge?" Stefan laughed a little harder.

"I most certainly can, Vladimir. For thousands of years, we've hoped for this day to come. It finally has." They continued to stare at Aro and Caius.

"We will make you pay for what you've done. You killed off our coven, destroyed our castle, and took away our power. When we only enjoyed our power, you use your powers to enforce ridiculous laws and petty excuses to kill of your enemies."

"But that ends now. Once and for all." They both had one last maniacal laugh, then launched themselves at Caius and Aro. Caius and Aro were so taken by surprise from today's events, that their defenses were weak and futile. I felt a large paw wrap around my waist and pull me into the fur of the main body. I buried my face into Jacob's coat, still hearing the cries of pain. Then I smelled a strong, sweet scent, and knew Aro and Caius were dead.

Jacob nuzzled me with his nose when the scene was over. I turned around and saw the burning purple pyre and the smoke that reached for the sky. Everyone in the group just stared at the scene before them of Vladimir and Stefan living their most prized dream and laugh together as they watched their enemies burn.

I don't know how long we were in that clearing. But at one point, the rain stopped pouring down and I looked up at the sun that pocked through the clouds and shined off of every vampire's skin. I saw a small rainbow form in the distance and I couldn't help but smile. Neither could everyone else. I actually started to hear some of them start cheering for joy. Tanya and Kate especially. They danced together with the joy that their sister's murderers had finally been put to rest.

Eventually, we all started walking back to the house. Vladimir and Stefan stayed behind to watch the burning pyre they had created. The members of the Voulturi that had come to our side followed with us to the house. When we reached the house, I was shocked to feel a cold hand touch my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Demetri, Afton and Chelsea, Corin, and Felix, all with their children either in their arms or by their side. Demetri was the one who spoke to me first.

"Thank you, Renesmee. We owe you more than words can say." They all nodded in agreement. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. You don't owe me anything. I was wrong about you guys. I thought you wouldn't care about them. I hated you for that." They all smiled at my honesty. Felix answered me.

"We didn't at first. To us, it was just another one of Aro's little experiments, so we went along with it." Felix looked at Lia and they smiled at each other. "But when Lia smiled at me, I felt a joy I'd never felt before." Corin nodded.

"I used to think your father was a fool for fighting so hard to keep you. But now I understand his reasoning. I wouldn't trade Armando and Octavia for the world. From all of us, thank you for keeping them safe." I smiled.

"I'm just glad that this all worked out in the end." Afton smiled, then looked at Chelsea, both of them beaming at each other with love.

"We are too." Lia then whispered something in Felix's ear. He looked at her a moment, smiled, and put her down on her feet. She walked over to me and gave me a tight hug, which I returned without a moment's hesitation.

"Thank you, Nessie. For everything. You made it all right. I always knew daddy really loved me." She was crying now. "Thank you for proving me right." I hugged tighter.

"You're welcome Lia. Really." After I hugged her for several minutes, we finally let go of each other and she ran straight into Felix's arms and kissed his nose.

"I love you, daddy." Felix smiled and kissed Lia's little forehead.

"I love you too, Lia. More than anything in the world." After that, they all left, going their separate ways. They said they would now live out their lives as nomads and that we should expect them to visit every couple decades or so.

I smiled as I watched them all go away. I felt a could hand touch my shoulder. I didn't need to look around to know it was daddy. I was forcing myself not to cry. I was so happy. Everything was finally right again. I turned around and hugged daddy tight. He hugged me back.

"I love you daddy." I buried my face into his shoulder and he did the same on the top of my head.

"I love you too, Renesmee. You're my baby. You always will be." I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. We stood there just hugging each other for several minutes. When we parted, daddy and I walked back into the house to join everyone in the celebration that we would never have to live in fear anymore.


	29. Twenty One

**Twenty One**

It was a while before everything was completely back to normal after our encounter with the Voulturi. We were all concerned about the future. With the Voulturi gone, there was no one to say what we could or couldn't do. I'd asked daddy if Vladimir and Stefan were planning on trying to take over. He'd said that for now, their thoughts only suggested a great desire to rebuild their castle in Romania. He didn't hear anything about wanting to take the Voulturi's place, but that could easily change within time.

We didn't hear from or see Alec and Jane, Renata, or Marcus after that day in the clearing. Daddy suspected they would just go back to Europe and live out their lives as nomads. Alice did say that Marcus was planning to go to Greece. She even saw visions of him trying to maybe make amends with Euphemia. I couldn't imagine why considering their history, but it was probably a good idea on his part to at least try.

We did hear from Felix, Demetri, Afton and Corin. They came back to us a week after the incident relaying news. Needless to say, Athenadora and Sulpicia wanted revenge for the death of their mates. But evidently, Heidi and all the other members of the former Voulturi guard ran away from Volterra after they heard about what had happened, leaving Athenadora and Sulpicia alone to fend for themselves. They didn't know where they had run to, only that it was certain that they weren't coming back.

They told us that Sulpicia and Athenadora were killed off by Vladimir and Stefan on their way back to Romania. They had been coming our way and they'd handled them then. I was relieved, at least, that we wouldn't have to deal with them. I couldn't help but wonder if any of the other former Voulturi guard would come after us, but it seemed really unlikely. Chelsea had mentioned that their loyalty was based purely on her power. So when that power was gone, so was the devotion.

I was in a much better mood those coming weeks. Everyone noticed too. They all kept saying they were happy that, whatever the bump had been, I was over it. Aida was proud to be the miserable one again. I let myself think she was just being sarcastic. It was less freaky that way.

By November, it was as if it'd never happened at all. Everyone was feeling better and everyone was happy again. Jacob's pack was relieved to finally be off from double duty. They had resumed their usual patrolling schedule. Marcelo, him being him, pretended to be devastated to be leaving me.

"I will miss you Renesmee. Even the knowledge makes me empty." I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"I'm sure, Marcelo." He laughed lightly.

"Why do you mock me meu encantadora?" I forced back a laugh.

"Because I'm not your darling. Besides, you tease me all the time. Hell, you're worse." Marcelo laughed again and took a gentle hold of my chin in his fingers.

"I do it out of love. You do it out of bitter childishness." I slapped him over the head and walked away. I was laughing lightly to myself while I was walking away. He heard it and began to laugh a little himself. He got up and followed me into the house. "So where is the lap dog that stole you from me?" I rolled my eyes.

"For starters, Marcelo, he never stole me. You can't steel what's already yours." He laughed arrogantly. "Secondly, he's not my lap dog." He laughed.

"Whipped pig, lap dog, same thing." I punched his arm and he pretended to be hurt.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" His laugh was arrogant and amused.

"So eager to be rid of me, I see." I rolled my eyes.

"Always." He laughed at that. In truth, I would miss him. He was an arrogant prick and he made me laugh. Jacob wouldn't miss him, though. He was happy to be rid of him. We were on our way back to the house when he was driving me home from school when he decided to inform me just how much he wouldn't miss him.

"I'm glad Nahuel's coven is leaving today." I smiled and looked at Jacob.

"I thought you liked Nahuel."

"It's not Nahuel that bothers me. It's his little womanizing nephew that I'm glad to be rid of." I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, I know he's a flirt and tends to be a little arrogant and an asshole, but he's nice. You just have to get used to his humor."

"What's funny about stealing a kiss from a girl that doesn't love you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me." Jacob looked at me with shocked eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sighed.

"If I have yours and momma's story right, you kissed her without her permission." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't meant to be funny. I was being serious when that happened. And I honestly loved her. I wasn't out to put another notch on my headboard." I felt a stab at those words, but tried desperately to ignore them.

"Another one? Mind telling me how many you have?" I wasn't being sarcastic. I really wanted to know. The thought that he'd had others hurt me more than I could take. Jacob was looking at me like I was nuts though.

"I don't have any, Nessie. I, frankly, don't believe in sleeping around. Especially when you plan on killing them after climaxing." I sighed. Not in annoyance, but relief.

"As long as there aren't any." Jacob looked at me a moment and sighed.

"There aren't." I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Good." I was glad that hadn't lasted long. We were talking normally by the time we got back to the house. And when I had to say goodbye to Marcelo, Jacob was on his best behavior. I made sure that Marcelo was too.

Everyone was even more relaxed once everyone left the house. It felt a lot better to have the house to ourselves again. And Jacob was thrilled that the stink wasn't so bad anymore.

I spent thanksgiving with grandpa, Jacob and his pack, and Billy. I was sure to sit in a spot where grandpa wouldn't notice that Jacob was eating my food. Billy was sure to occupy his time with conversation to distract him and making plans for a fishing trip. Thanks to Jacob, I had two helpings. And before I knew it, it was December.

"I'm so excited! My dad says that we're going to Cancun over winter break." Madison announced before class started. I smiled at her.

"Sounds like fun." Matt called for my attention.

"Are you going anywhere, Nessie?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm spending Christmas here." Madison looked surprised.

"Really? I figured you guys would be going to Europe or something." I contained a shudder at that. The idea of going to Europe that had former Voulturi guards that may or may not be mad at me didn't appeal to me at all. I shook my head at Madison.

"No. We're staying here." School went by normally from there. In Science class, the teacher told us we were starting a group project. He described what we had to do and what the expectations were, and let us get to work when he was done explaining it. Aida started talking to me while I was looking in the book for the information we needed.

"Are you really not planning on doing anything this winter or are you doing something you can't talk about?" I laughed lightly to myself.

"No, we're really not doing anything. Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme might go somewhere, but I know I'm not." Aida shrugged.

"Just planning on spending Christmas here?" I nodded.

"Yea." The girl in front of us turned around to face me. She smiled shyly.

"Hey, Nessie. Sorry to bother you, but do you know what date it is?" Aida answered for me.

"It's the 5th." The girl in front smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." Aida looked at me with a grin.

"Didn't you say Jacob's birthday was the 7th?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"And what have you gotten him?" I smiled at Aida, then looked back at the book in front of me, still smiling.

"A lottery ticket." Aida gave me a strange look.

"A lottery ticket? Why would you get him a lottery ticket?" I shrugged.

"He's turning 21. Me and his friends and family agreed that we were going to tease him this year for his birthday. Daddy helped me buy one." Aida finally smiled at my idea.

"Do you think it'll be a winner?"

"If it is, it'll be one hell of a gift." Another puppy died with Aida's laugh.

"I guess it would be wouldn't it?" Aida and I talked a little more as we worked on the group project together about what I was planning and what she was planning. She said that she and her family were going to visit family in Pittsburg.

When there was about five minutes left in the period, Aida got a text and she concentrated on that. Our teacher let us know what our homework was and the bell rang right after he finished letting us know what we had to do. After the bell rang, Aida and I walked together to gym class. When we got to the gym, Aida claimed a gym locker next to me and we started changing for gym.

"What did he say Nessie?" I looked at her confused.

"What did who say?" Aida rolled her eyes, sighed, and slumped a little. When she stood straight again, she began making an infinite amount of hand movements, most of which touching her own face, that had no purpose and made no real sense at all.

"You know. The dude with the face." I wasn't sure what my expression was when she said that. But I knew that I was really aggravated. But then, I couldn't resist a Scary Movie reference.

"Does it have a nose?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"That does sound like a face. But could you be more specific?" Aida rolled her eyes and continued with her infinite hand gestures.

"He was the dude with the face and the nose. He stands in the front of the class and writes lots of pictures of nature, and it's all nonsense." I sighed.

"You mean our science teacher?" Her face became excited.

"Yeah, him. So what was he saying at the end of the class?"

"He said we needed to read chapter five and take notes for homework tonight." Her face went from excited to pissed and annoyed.

"Damn it!" When all the girls in the locker room looked at Aida, I grinned from her outburst. She started asking me about the chapter throughout the gym class while we were playing tennis.

After school, daddy picked me up from school. Daddy asked about my day and I told him what there was to tell. He did surprise me with some news when I told him about everyone asking about what I was doing for winter vacation.

"You were right about Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett doing something for a winter vacation. Jasper and Alice are going somewhere too."

"Really? Where are they going?"

"Jasper and Alice want to go to Alaska. Esme and Carlisle are just going to Isle Esme. And Rosalie and Emmett are going to Africa again."

"That's cool." Daddy smirked.

"You're mother and I are doing something too." I looked at daddy kind of surprised.

"Oh. You're not taking me? Why?" Daddy looked a little embarrassed when he answered me.

"Well, Nessie, the thing is…well, your mother and I would like some alone time. So I'm taking your mother to Greece for a few weeks." I instantly got what he was saying and sighed.

"Ah. So alone time as in, 'alone time'." Daddy smirked and nodded his head.

"Yes, honey, 'alone time'." I couldn't help but shudder. Like most kids, I knew my parents did that, but I just liked pretending that they didn't. Daddy laughed at my thoughts. "Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, Nessie." I sighed and shook my head.

"No, no, it's fine. Does that mean I'll be staying with Jacob or something?" Daddy nodded.

"Yes, Nessie, you'll be staying with Jacob while we're all gone."

"Does he already know?" Daddy shook his head.

"Not yet. I still need to tell him when he comes over today." The rest of the way home, I asked daddy a little about his and momma's emanate trip to Greece. They were planning to go to Crete, they would be gone for a few weeks, and they promised to bring me back something. But there was one concern that I couldn't help but address.

"Daddy?" Daddy sighed when he heard my question and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I doubt we'll run into any of them. Alice didn't see it happening. From what she can tell, Vladimir and Stefan are back and happy in Romania and the former Voulturi guards are staying in Italy." I nodded.

"What about Demetri and the others. Is Lia doing good since the last time Alice checked?" Daddy looked remorseful.

"She can't see them, Nessie, you know that." I let a moment pass.

"Do you think I'll ever get to see them again?" Daddy smiled lightly.

"I'm sure you will. Demetri and the others feel a great deal of gratitude towards us for helping their children. I don't doubt you'll get to see them again. I know you'll see Lia again. She practically worshiped the ground you walked on." Daddy added a light laugh at the end of his sentence and I laughed too.

As usual, when we got to the house, everyone was engrossed with their own activity. Momma came out from the kitchen with Esme to give me a hug and ask about my day. I told them all about it while daddy and I played the piano together as I waited for Jacob to come over. When I heard his car come into the driveway of the house, I ran to the garage and waited for him to come out of the car with a big smile on my face. Jacob smiled when he'd gotten out of the car and saw me.

"How was school?" I closed the distance between us when he asked and hugged him. When I was in his arms, I brought my hand to his cheek and showed him my whole day. He laughed when he saw Aida's little question. "The dude with the face?" I let go of Jacob, laughing lightly, and started mimicking her and her hand movements.

"Yeah, the one with the face. The face with the nose and hair. He stands at the front of the class and rights nonsense on the board. He really likes nature and shit." Jacob laughed and put his fingers over my mouth.

"Watch your language Nessie. You wouldn't kiss Bella with that mouth would you?" I giggled and let my eyes look deviant.

"How about it be you?" He wasn't sure what I meant at first. But then my lips came dangerously close to his lips and I kissed him in the corner of his mouth and began laughing a little more. He looked stunned for a moment, then started laughing himself. "Was there anything wrong with that?" He shook his head while he laughed.

"No, not at all. I was wrong." I smiled at him. I didn't bother commenting. I took him into the house and brought him to daddy. Daddy then told Jacob what he'd told me on the way home from school. Jacob said he was fine with it, of course, and daddy told him they'd all be going next week.

By the time it was Friday, I was really excited for the day to be over. Jacob was picking me up after school and we were going straight to his house. He was ordering Chinese from Port Angeles and he had gotten me a whole new jar of sauerkraut and capers and we were going to enjoy the night. He didn't know about everyone's ideas for his gifts. I wondered if he even expected that he would be getting anything. Aida and I were sitting in science class listening to the teacher's instructions when I felt my phone vibrate. I took my phone out, made sure it was hidden under the table, and looked at the text.

_So, what are your plans for tonight? *wink, wink*_ I glanced at Aida, who wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the front of the class.

_What's with the winking?_ I sent the text and waited for her response. I got it a moment later.

_Oh, come on, Nessie. You know what I mean. Wink, wink. Bang, Bang. Booty bang. The nasty. There's an endless name possibility._ My eyes widened when I realized what she meant. Then I started blushing heavily. I wouldn't lie that I wanted to, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of admitting it to her.

_What makes you think we'd be doing that?_ I sent the text and looked ahead. When I heard her phone vibrate and she answered it, I could almost feel her roll her eyes.

_Oh for the love of all that's the anti-Christ, Nessie, what will it take to get you to act on your feelings?_

_What do you mean? Jacob knows I love him._ I pressed send. I knew that wasn't a very compelling argument, but it was all I had. I waited for her to respond, and answered reluctantly when I got her text.

_That's the shittiest excuse I've ever heard and you know it. How do you know he knows?_ I sighed heavily when I read that part. Then my phone vibrated again and I read the text. _My point exactly._ I responded.

_I've told him._ I sent it. I received her response not even a minute later.

_When?_

_While we were in Florida at Disneyland. I told him I loved him, he said he loved me back, and I kissed him._ I sent the message and waited.

_Ah huh. Let me guess, he was asleep when you did that right?_ I blushed heavily and tried hiding my face from her view with my hand. How would she know something like that? My phone vibrated again. _Do I know you, or do I know you?_ I glared at my phone while responding.

_So what if he was? Who are you to tell me when I should do something? I'll start something when I damn well want to._ I pressed send. After I did, the bell rang and I gathered my things to make my way to gym. Aida followed.

"Let's be honest here, Nessie. Your pace, or lack thereof, really isn't helping you any." I turned around to face her.

"What would you know about this sort of stuff, Aida? Doesn't your god forbid you from love?" She rolled her eyes.

"See, you're getting upset. This just proves my point. You know I'm right Nessie. You acknowledge that you love him. Now all you have to do is tell him while he's listening." I looked at her a few moments before I turned back around and kept making my way to the gym. She followed after. "At the very least, kiss him." I rolled my eyes.

"Aida, I can't just walk up to him and kiss him."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because there's more to it than that."

"Let me ask you something."

"You're going to ask me anyway even if I say no, so why bother asking permission?"

"Good point. Are you just not making a move because daddy told you 'now's not the right time'?" I turned back to look at her again.

"How would you know about something like that?"

"Because your daddy fits the bill for over protectiveness. Now answer the fucking question."

"Must you be so foul mouthed?"

"That's not answering my question."

"I don't have to answer your question." She smirked and laughed evilly.

"You just did, Nessie. You just did. And that brings me to my advice to you." I sighed. We finally reached the gym and we started changing.

"Fine, humor me. What's your advice for me?"

"My advice to you, Nessie, is to just let yourself go and say it. Say you love him, rip off all your clothes, leap into his arms, kiss him like you've never kissed him before, and remember to use a condom." I slapped her arm then. She shrieked from the pain of it and started rubbing the spot I hit to ease the pain.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Aida."

"What? Do you want to get pregnant? Let's face it Nessie, it isn't exactly healthy for a three year old to have a baby." I slapped her again. Everyone in the locker room was staring now.

"Would you please keep your voice down?"

"Fine, but my point remains valid." I rolled my eyes and started walking out of the locker room to the gym for class. Aida followed closely behind and Madison did too. She jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind in a hug.

"What were you two talking about, Nessie?" I sighed.

"Nothing, Madison. Nothing." Aida walked to my right and looked at Madison.

"I'm trying to convince her to admit to Jacob that she loves him and give him her cherry." I slapped her again and she yelped from pain. Madison looked confused.

"Jacob? Who's Jacob?" Aida answered.

"The really tall red guy that picks her up after school sometimes. That's Jacob, the man she loves." I glared at Aida and she just smirked. Madison gasped.

"My god. Isn't he in his twenties or something?" Aida nodded.

"Turns twenty one today."

"But isn't that illegal?"

"It won't be for long." Madison stared at Aida a moment. When she recovered, she giggled and hugged me tighter.

"Well, Nessie, I think you should wait until you're ready." I saw Aida roll her eyes when I glanced at her.

"You just want to be the one to sleep with her and you know it." Madison stuck her tongue out at Aida, but otherwise, didn't respond. I rolled my eyes at both of them and shimmied Madison off of my shoulders and walked the rest of the way into the gym, both still following closely behind me.

When the day was over, I changed as quickly as I could and was the first to be done. I waited at the front of the locker room and didn't respond much to anyone who was talking to me. When the bell finally rang, I practically ran out of the locker room to my locker to get my things. Then I went outside to look for Jacob's car. I didn't see it at first. I was worried that he was late. But then I finally spotted his car at the far end of the lot. I guess he had a hard time finding a parking spot. I didn't acknowledge the footsteps coming towards me until they tapped my shoulder. I looked around to see who it was.

"Hey, Nessie." It was Kevin. I smiled politely at him.

"Hey, Kevin." He smiled and started switching from foot to foot.

"It's Friday." I nodded slowly, not knowing why this was important.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled and nodded as he continued to shift nervously.

"I was wondering, you know, if you were free tonight. To go on a date I mean." I sighed. I should have seen this coming. I smiled sweetly.

"I'm actually busy tonight. I appreciate the invitation though." He looked up at me hopefully.

"Would you want to do something another time? Saturday night maybe? We could go to dinner and a slasher movie or something." I didn't change my face. But Slasher movies were something I only enjoyed with Jacob. He made them fun to watch. With anyone else, most of them were just stupid.

"I'm not free Saturday either Kevin. Sorry." I walked away from him, but he started to follow.

"What about next weekend? Or even sometime during the week." I stopped and turned to face him. We were only a few meters away from Jacob's car.

"Kevin, I'm sorry. You're nice and all, but I don't want to go out with you. I just want to be friends." He looked upset.

"I thought you liked me." I nodded.

"As a friend, yes." He remained confused.

"But Candy said that you 'liked me'." I sighed. Figures Candy would say something like that.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Kevin, but I don't think of you that way." I heard a car door open and close and I looked behind and saw Jacob standing next to his car. I smiled.

"We better get going Nessie." I nodded.

"Sure." I looked back at Kevin and smiled politely. "See you on Monday Kevin." He nodded absentmindedly and waved a little. I waved back and went to Jacob's car and got in. When I was in, Jacob started the car, and we drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. I looked at Jacob and noticed he was smirking. "What's so funny?" He glanced at me.

"The look on his face made me laugh is all. I'm assuming he asked you out." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you said no?" I giggled at his repetition of my words.

"Yes, Jacob, I said no." He grinned his silly grin. It made me smile too.

"Good." I laughed.

"What would you say if I had said yes?" Jacob's face became cautious and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"This isn't a trap is it?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head playfully.

"No, Jacob, it's not a trap. I won't get mad at your answer. Promise." He chuckled, then sighed.

"I would've been really upset. Happy?" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ecstatic." Jacob playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head with a light chuckle. "So are you excited?"

"About what?"

"What do you mean about what? Your twenty first birthday, of course."

"What does it matter? I don't drink." I shrugged.

"Your twenty first birthday is a rite of passage. Besides, drinking isn't the only thing you can do when you're twenty one."

"Okay, what else can I do?"

"The lottery."

"I don't gamble."

"It doesn't mean you can't do it once just to prove you can." Jacob rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"So, are you saying, when you turn eighteen, you're going to buy cigarettes and porn and get a few piercings and a tattoo?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't planning on it. But now that you mention it, maybe a little tattoo would be nice." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Nessie, if you got a tattoo, Edward would skin you alive." I giggled.

"I know he would." We laughed together at the thought of daddy's reaction if I were to ever get a tattoo. When we got back to Jacob's apartment, I went to one of his drawers in the kitchen to find the Chinese menu.

"You're ready for food already?" I shook my head.

"We need to order it. And it'll be at least forty minutes before it's done. So we might as well order it now. And I'll wait patiently for my sauerkraut and capers until your food gets here." He shrugged and took the phone from its stand and handed it to me. "What do you want?"

"Lo Mein noodles and Crab Rangoons. The usual. And be sure to tell them not to be stingy on the packets of mustard and sweet and sour sauce." I giggled.

"You bet, Jacob." I called the restaurant to place the order and they told me that it would take forty minutes. It wouldn't take that long for Jacob to drive us to Port Angeles, so we didn't need to leave now. But Billy and the others would be here in about a half hour to drop off their prank gifts. My gift for Jacob was already in my room, so no worries there.

When we did leave, we had twenty minutes before the food was promised to be ready. We drove to Port Angeles and got there a few minutes after they finished our food. Once we got the food, I convinced Jacob to go and rent a movie. We were in the blockbuster looking for a good movie to make fun of. We were in the horror section looking for a movie we hadn't watched.

"Have you and I ever watched Freddy vs. Jason?" I looked at the cover of the movie he was showing me and shook my head.

"No. You've shown me plenty of Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elmstreet movies, but never that one. Is it any good?" Jacob shrugged.

"I heard it's terrible. Let's rent it." We laughed together a moment before I nodded.

"Sounds great. Let's find one more thing and go home."

"Sure." We took that movie and looked through the rows trying to find a movie to watch. Then I found Queen of the Damned and showed it to Jacob.

"How about this one?" Jacob took the movie and looked at it and laughed.

"You only want to watch this 'cause Korn's in it." I smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that I don't think." Jacob smiled and shrugged. We paid for the movies and Jacob bought a box of crunchers and we went on our way back to La Push. Jacob walked up the stairs in front of me when we got back to the apartment. As we were walking up, Jacob's landlord was coming down.

"Hey, Jacob? I don't know if you're aware of this, but there're about five large boxes in front of you place. I really need you to get those out of the hallway, okay." Jacob looked confused, but nodded his head.

"Sure Allen." Allen smiled.

"Thanks Jake. And happy birthday." Jacob smiled politely and thanked him as we walked the rest of the way up. When we got in front of Jacob's apartment and he saw all the wrapped boxes in front of his place, he turned around to face me with an accusing look.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" I shrugged.

"Not at all. Nobody tells me nothin'." Jacob looked at me like he didn't believe me, but let the matter go as he opened the door. When he opened up the apartment, I helped him get all the boxes into the apartment and closed the door when they were all in. I ran really quickly to my room to get my gift for Jacob out of my room and took it with me to the kitchen with his other gifts. Jacob looked at my present, then glared playfully at me again.

"You did know about all this." I smirked.

"Sure, sure. Now be a good dog and open your presents." Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Fine. Can I open your gift first?" I nodded.

"Have at it." He smirked and started unwrapping the small gift in his hands. He burst into laughter when he saw the gift. It took him a moment to recover before he finally commented.

"A lottery ticket?" I nodded.

"Yep. Gambling just to prove you can." Jacob laughed a little more. "Well, scratch it and see if you won anything." Just shrugged and looked at the card. Then he started scratching at it with his nail until he could see the results. His face became shocked.

"Holy shit." I beamed.

"What?"

"I lost." He started laughing and I glared lovingly and threw chopsticks at him. He didn't even try to dodge. When he had his fill of laughing, he looked at the boxes and sighed. "What could these possibly be?" He said sarcastically. I shrugged.

"I don't know, open them." Jacob shook his head with a smirk and opened the first box. He stared at the contents for a moment before pulling it out for me to see.

"Budweiser?" I laughed. His face was a mixture of annoyance, confusion, and even slight temptation. He stared at me while I laughed and he started getting annoyed. "What's so funny?" I took a deep breath and finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. The look on your face was priceless." He kept glaring at me.

"This is all liquor isn't it?" I nodded.

"Pretty much. I know Billy bought you vodka." He laughed now and I laughed with him. When he finished laughing, he started opening the rest of the boxes. I was right about the vodka. Someone had gotten him Tequila, Boones, Whiskey and Wine. Seth, still being under aged, bought him a cork screw and a beer bottle opener. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It'll be years before I get through all this." I smirked.

"You could throw a few more parties. Be sure to invite Andy. Your liquor will be gone within days." Jacob laughed. He looked tempted to do just that. "At least drink one of them. That way you'll be that much closer to being rid of it." Jacob smiled at me.

"Fine. What do you think I should go with?" I walked closer to him to get a better look at the selection. It all smelled and tasted vile to me, so I wouldn't know which one he might prefer. I picked one at random.

"How about the Peach Boones?" Jacob shrugged and took the bottle. He opened it and took a sip of it. I watched his reaction and he didn't look like he hated it. He shrugged after he tasted it.

"Not bad. It tastes like peaches." I giggled.

"That's what it says." Jacob rolled his eyes at me with a big smile and took the bottle with him as he took the bag of Chinese food to the table in the next room. After he ate a little of his Lo Mein and I'd finished my sauerkraut and capers, I looked at the blockbuster bag that was still on the counter. I walked back into the kitchen and got the bag. I brought it back to the table with me and looked at the two movies we rented. "Which one should we watch first?"

"How about Freddy vs. Jason? If it's anything like the original movies, it's bound to be a load of fun."

"I won't object. I'll go put it in the DVD player." Jacob smiled and nodded his head. I went to the TV, which we could see from the table, and put the movie in. Jacob took the rest of his Lo Mein and Crab Rangoons to the living room and put it on the coffee table. He was sure to bring the fortune cookies for later. He even brought the Boones, which he was already a third of the way done with.

Jacob finished his food long before the movie was over, but we still waited to see our fortunes. As Jacob had said, the movie was ridiculous. There was more sex than horror. I felt like I was watching porn. When the movie was over, I was speechless.

"So what did you think?" I looked at the screen a moment before answering.

"That was………….I'm not going to lie…..that was bad." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. It was." After Jacob put in the other movie, he split up all the cookies and we started reading them. The first two fortunes for both of us were predictable and vague. Jacob was still chuckling at his last fortune when I was opening my last. The inscription on it made me freeze.

_The cowardly love and lose, but the brave love forever._ I could actually feel my eyes twitching. Jacob looked at me.

"What was your fortune?" I thought a moment before saying anything.

"'Your life will be prosperous'. Not very original." I faked a smirk. I think Jacob noticed but chose not to say anything about it. Jacob watched the movie, but I kept thinking about the fortune. It reminded me of what Aida had said. A much less vulgar version of it, but it was the same thing. I was being a coward. I knew I loved him and yet I wasn't letting myself tell him.

I had always kept telling myself that I was too young. Daddy would be sad if I were to start anything with Jacob now. I was scared that Jacob wouldn't take me. I was so unsure of what would happen and what people would think if they found out. There were so many things that scared me about telling him how I felt. I was being a coward. I couldn't understand why I always let this stuff hold me back. I didn't want it to anymore, but I was scared. That was the bottom line of it. I was scared.

"Did that make any sense to you?" I looked at Jacob when he took me out of my daze. I hadn't even been paying attention. I looked through my brain for something to say.

"I thought Lestat was hott." Jacob shrugged.

"No matter how many times I watch this, it never makes any sense to me." I shrugged and didn't say much else. Jacob looked at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He kept looking at me, not really believing me. He didn't poke at the subject further. Instead, he just said the Boones made him tired and that he was going to take a shower and go to bed.

I went to my room and got my pajamas. When I had them, I went to my bathroom and went about my nightly routine. When I was done, I was about to go to my room, but changed my mind. I went to Jacob's room and took a seat on his bed and waited for him. He was taking a little longer in the shower than he normally did, so I laid down to rest my head. I was beginning to get tired when Jacob finally came out of the bathroom. He was running the towel through his hair. Then he looked over at me and smiled lightly.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I just wanted to spend the night with you is all. You don't mind do you?" Jacob looked hesitant for a moment, then smiled.

"Sure, Nessie." He ran his towel through his hair once more before hanging it on the bathroom door knob and coming to the bed. When he reached the bed, I got off and pulled the covers over with him. When the covers were pulled back, Jacob and I got into the bed and pulled the covers back over to us.

Jacob laid down and sighed contentedly when his head rested on his pillow. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile at him. I always loved his face. His smile. It was innocent and it never failed to melt my heart and limbs. I felt so stupid now for even thinking of keeping my feelings to myself no matter what the reason. I let myself lay down and I wrapped my arms around his chest and nuzzled my face into my nook. I felt him freeze, but I didn't care.

"Nessie?" I nuzzled his shoulder.

"Yeah, Jacob?" He didn't say anything. He just wrapped the arm I was resting on around me and held me close. Then he kissed the top of my head. Then my cheek, then the tip of my nose. He smiled my favorite smile at me and my heart melted all over. I smiled back.

"Night, Nessie." I put my hand on his cheek and gave him one last kiss. I kissed his warm lips for only a moment before my heart began to ache from pounding too hard. When the kiss was over, I smiled at him and he looked wide eyed.

"Goodnight, Jacob." With his eyes still wide, I nuzzled into his shoulder and kissed it before letting myself drift to sleep.


	30. I Loved Her First

**I Loved Her First**

**JPOV**

I'd had it. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to talk to Edward about this. And he would hear me out whether he liked it or not. I was feeling so many emotions at once that I wasn't sure how I was able to contain myself. I was happy, nervous, in love, lustful, and so many other emotions that I felt like I would fly. I didn't let Nessie see any of it on my face, though. We talked to each other on the way back as if what happened last night was something that happened all the time.

When we finally got to the house and I parked my car in the garage, I followed Nessie into the house, and immediately started looking for Edward. I didn't see him in the living room where I figured he would be. Then Bella walked up to me and I looked at her. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Edward went to the west of the house into the forest. He said he would wait for you there." I nodded my head.

"Thanks Bells. He wasn't mad or anything was he?" Bella shrugged.

"I think irked is the better word." I smiled.

"Alright, that's not so bad. Thanks."

"Welcome." I waved goodbye to Bella and she waved goodbye to me as I walked out of the house. I walked into the woods and in the direction Bella had pointed me to. It took me a while to get to Edward, even with his scent to guide me. He was about two miles into the woods and away from the house. As Bella said, Edward looked irked. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and was facing me. I was about to speak.

"I know what you want to talk about, Jacob." I waited for a moment to let him recover from his aggravation. He looked like he was concentrating really hard. I gave him a minute to think, or whatever it was he was doing. When he was done, he sighed and took his hand away from his face. "She kissed you last night." I nodded.

"Yes."

"And you want to tell her how you feel."

"Yes." Edward looked at me a moment. I broke the silence. "Edward, I love her and you know I do. And I've never been surer that she loves me too. I've waited for her, doing as you've requested. I've, for the most part, not added fuel to the fire as you put it. I've let her sort through everything and let her make most of the decisions on her own. I've been the responsible one and I will continue to be such."

"Yes, I know. And I'm happy you did."

"You're an old fashioned type of guy, Edward. And I know that you have high moral standards and expect Nessie and I to follow by those standards. And I respect you Edward, more than I thought I ever would. You're a good husband, a great father and I've really come to think of you as a friend and someone I can look to."

"I'm glad to hear that Jacob." I smiled. He already knew what I was asking, but he wanted to hear me say it.

"So that having been said. I want to ask your permission, Edward, to…..court?" Edward smiled and nodded his head, reassuring me that my word choice was correct for his time. "I would like the permission to court your daughter." Edward smiled and walked a little closer to me.

"I know you love her, Jacob. I'm glad that she loves you too." My eyes lit up when he said that. "I thought you knew she loved you." I grinned from ear to ear.

"I know. But there's nothing quite like hearing it." Edward nodded his head and continued.

"Anyway, Jacob. I trust her with you. And I trust you to not force her into anything or let her force you into anything. I know that you're the only man I can trust to keep her safe and make her happy. I'll admit that I'm not happy with how fast all this happened. I knew it would happen, I just wasn't expecting it so soon." I nodded.

"I wasn't either. But it has happened. It happened for me a long time ago. And I don't know if I can stand not telling her for much longer." Edward and I looked at each other for a few minutes. I wished I could read his face, but I couldn't. It was like looking at a statue. When he finally did answer me, he sighed.

"Very well, Jacob, you may tell her. You know what my demands are for you two and I expect you not to ignore them." Edward's nose twitched slightly when I had my next thoughts. "No Jacob, I mean no sex. That's not up for negotiation."

"What if she asks me?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Find a way to say no. And you know that I'll know if you two go against that. And believe me, Jacob, I really do think you would make a nice throw rug." I couldn't help but laugh. Edward laughed too.

"Alright Edward. No sex until we're married." Edward nodded.

"The last thing I want is my three year old daughter getting pregnant." I shuttered.

"It sounds so creepy when you say it like that."

"My point exactly. And to everyone else, she'll be a pregnant fifteen year old, which is far from better. You get what I'm saying. And don't you dare tell me to put her on the pill."

"I never said it. It was just a thought. There's ways of preventing it, and you know all the options we have." He began pinching his nose again.

"Jacob, please don't push my buttons. I just agreed to let you date my daughter. I suggest you avoid doing anything that will change my mind." I sighed.

"Alright, Edward. I won't push it." Edward smiled. He started walking away from me back to the house. He stopped abruptly when he got a few meters away from me.

"And one more thing Jacob." I turned to look at him. He looked over his shoulders back at me.

"Yeah, Edward?" His face was serious.

"No matter what happens or what is said, I want you to remember one thing." I nodded.

"What?"

"I loved her first, Jacob. Never forget that. When you have a daughter of your own one day, you'll know what it feels like to have to give her away, even though you know it's the right thing to do and what will make her happy. It doesn't make it any easier to let her go."

"I'll never take your place Edward. There will always be a place in her heart that belongs only to you. I'm only being given a different part." Edward smiled.

"Glad we came to this understanding, Jacob." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Edward, for letting me love her." He shook his head.

"Thank you Jacob, for making her happy." With that, Edward turned around and began walking back to the house. I stood there a moment, feeling really happy. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I had all the permission I needed. Now all I needed to do was tell Nessie. But I wanted it to be special, something she would never forget. Something she would be proud to tell people about whenever they asked how we fell in love. One thing was for sure. I had a lot of planning to do.


	31. Love Story

**Love Story**

As daddy said they would, everyone left for their private vacations the next week. I didn't need to pack anything seeing as I already have stuff at Jacob's apartment. All I needed was my phone, mp3 player, my jewelry box with all my hair pieces and I was good. I chose not to tell anyone that I was staying with Jacob. Particularly not Aida. If I ever told her, she would never let me hear the end of it.

After a few days, it was getting closer and closer to winter break. Jacob said that he was able to get time off from work that coincided with my time off, so that was something I was happy about. There was something going on with Jacob, though. I could tell. He'd looked like he was plotting something. When I'd asked daddy about it, without missing a beat, he told me not to worry about it and that I would find out soon enough. I hated it when daddy did that to me.

When it was a week before winter break, everyone was feeling anxious for the time off. I had to admit I was too. Jacob and I would have two weeks of just us. It would be great. I planned on working slowly from there. Jacob hadn't pushed me away when I'd kissed him. In fact, he'd held me closer to him. That made me hopeful that any further advances on my part would be acceptable. I was actually curious what 'it' would be like. I'd heard kids in my class and the upper classes talk about it all the time, but I've never involved myself with conversations like that. Now I was starting to wish I had.

"Nessie." I looked at Madison from the sauerkraut covered hotdog I was indulging in. In truth, the sauerkraut helped delude the taste of the hotdog itself. It was still there to taste, but it was tolerable.

"What?" She was smiling widely at me. I think in the right light, she would have sparkled.

"You know what we should do before winter break?" I shrugged. I had a gut feeling that I wouldn't like where this was going.

"What should we do?" She took my hand. She looked at Candy and Megan, who didn't really act on it. Candy was still mad at me for turning down Kevin. In her mind, she was doing me a favor. But the truth of the matter was that she didn't want to go out with Kevin, so she tried dumping him on me. Megan was pretty much a slave to Candy's decisions. When they didn't act as she wanted them to, Madison brushed them off and looked at me again.

"We should have a sleepover!" Yep. I knew I wouldn't like it. Aida laughed an evil and mocking laugh.

"Aren't we a little old for sleepovers?" Madison glared at Aida's mocking tone.

"No! We are not too old for sleepovers. You're never too old for sleepovers." Madison looked back at me. "Come on, Nessie. We can play games, watch movies, do each other's hair." Candy interceded.

"Talk about boys." Madison sighed.

"I guess we could do that too." Everyone at the table laughed. Candy's voice was mocking.

"Okay, we can talk about girls too. But we are not, and I repeat, are not playing spin the bottle again. I swear, last time we played that game, you frenched me." I looked at Madison and shuddered.

"Yeah. Definitely no spinning of the bottle." Aida laughed at my discomfort.

"Oh come one, Nessie. You might like it. I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind it."

"Aida, shut up." All at the table looked at me shocked. Matt and Kevin looked heartbroken as they spoke in unison.

"You have a boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Aida's just trying to be funny." Once everyone was calmed down, they laughed. Finally, when Madison let go of me, she started going a little more into detail.

"I'm thinking we should have it at Nessie's house." Said Candy after a few minutes of everyone talking. I looked at her like she was insane. Aida, of course, laughed, and Madison's face lit up.

"That's a great idea, Candy! What do you think, Nessie?" I shook my head.

"No." Candy spoke to me now.

"Why not? You're the one with that huge ass mansion outside of town. According to our older siblings and friends, that house was huge and would have plenty of room for a sleepover."

"Because I said no." Madison started pouting.

"Please Nessie. Just for one night. It would be a lot of fun. And I'm sure your parents won't mind if you ask them nicely."

"Madison, my family isn't home. I'm staying at a friend's house right now." Something I hadn't meant to tell anyone, and now I felt stupid for letting that get out. Everyone started staring at me almost star struck. When Candy spoke this time, her voice was disbelieving.

"You mean to tell me that your parents are out of town and you aren't throwing a party? What the hell's wrong with you?" I became offended, but kept my voice steady.

"I don't want to throw a party." Matt got my attention.

"Why don't you want to throw a party for us?"

"Because I don't trust you people not to demolish my house." Everyone made an offended look and looked back at their lunch. Candy made a snide remark.

"Well excuse me." I ignored Candy's remark and got back to my lunch. Madison spoke.

"Okay, no party. How about we have the sleepover at the house you're staying at right now?" Madison's eyes looked so hopeful. I sighed.

"I'll ask if it's okay. But if he says no, then let it go, okay." Madison smiled widely.

"You bet. This'll be so fun." Megan looked up from her lunch and at me.

"Does this person you're staying with have any liquor?" I looked at her a moment trying to decipher whether or not she was being serious, then answered.

"What does it matter? He wouldn't let you have any of it anyway."

"Who said we'd tell him?"

"He'd know. He doesn't drink a lot. I've seen him have one drink since he turned 21. He'll know if you take something." Megan shrugged.

"I guess." Megan let the subject drop after that. Madison begged for my attention.

"Wherever we have the sleepover is fine, but let's just have one. Please, Nessie." I sighed.

"As I said, I'll ask if it's okay. If he says he's fine with it, then we can have the sleepover there." Madison smiled and hugged me again. When lunch was over, Aida and I walked to science and the teacher let us get to work on our new projects as soon as we got in.

"Why do you let Madison push you like that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Aida smirked.

"You could always not tell Jacob and come to school claiming he said no." I laughed.

"I should. Or at the very least, make sure Megan and Candy don't come." Megan wasn't the one that bothered me. She was quiet and to herself for the most part. She did give people weird looks a lot, but it was usually in response to what Candy says. Candy's the problem. She's really desperate for any form of attention and often doesn't care if she hurts your feelings or even makes herself look stupid. Someone even told me once that she didn't like me because Matt had a crush on me or something. I really didn't know, or care, about all the details.

"Hells yeah to that. I hate those two." I giggled.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual. When you weren't at school that one day, she told everyone at the table that she saw you sacrifice a live dog." Aida laughed.

"She saw that huh?" I looked at her weird a moment. She saw the look on my face and rolled her eyes. "I'm joking, Nessie." I breathed.

"Good. I couldn't tell. You sounded so serious." Aida rolled her eyes again.

"Nessie, I don't sacrifice things. I don't have the money for the utensils to do so."

"The utensils?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Dogs and cats are the favorite to sacrifice. And you need a pyre to do it. But those things are expensive."

"Please tell me you're still joking."

"Yes, I'm still joking."

"Good." We laughed a little as we continued working on our project. I saw Aida smirk.

"So. You and Jacob are alone together for a while." I rolled my eyes.

"Not a word out of you, Aida." She shrugged.

"All I'm saying is now might be a good time to get the bang bang on."

"For the love of all that's holy, please shut up."

"I don't have a love for all that's holy."

"Does the word Satanist mean anything to you?" I looked at Aida a moment in disbelief.

"Seriously, Aida. How 'bout that therapy?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Therapy is for quitters." I wanted to saw more, but I thought better of it, sighed, and let it go. While Aida and I talked for the rest of the hour, I kept thinking about the sleepover. I honestly wasn't sure I wanted to do it. I could imagine inviting Madison and Aida, but never Candy and Megan. But I didn't want to have to explain to Madison why I wasn't eating any of the ice cream or popcorn she promised to bring.

I thought a little more about it during gym class. Aida was my tennis partner and Madison made sure that she and her team mate played against me, so she took that time to further try to convince me that we should have a sleepover. When the day was over, I went to my locker to get my things and then go outside to wait for Jacob. I knew that Jacob would be a little late today, so I waited at the door so I wouldn't have to worry about the rain.

I said goodbye to everyone that passed me as they walked out of the school and answered their concerns when they asked me who I was waiting for. By the time all the other students had left for the day and the after school programs were starting, I saw Jacob drive up to the first door. When I saw his car, I lifted my hood over my head and ran to his car. When I had all my things in his car and was in myself, I reached over and kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." I shook my head.

"It's okay. How was work?" Jacob answered as he started driving out of the parking lot.

"Same as usual. Several oil changes and changing tires. One guy brought his car in for a new paint job. Guess what color he asked for." I pretended to think about it, then giggled.

"I don't know? What?"

"Pink."

"What?" He laughed.

"That's what I said."

"Why would he want you guys to make it pink?" Jacob shrugged.

"He said it was a present for his daughter's sweet sixteen birthday or something."

"How pink was it?" Jacob laughed.

"Let's see. I think it's called hot pink." I scrunched my nose.

"Eww." Jacob laughed harder.

"I was sure to keep that to myself until he was out of the shop." I started laughing with him. When we got back to Jacob's apartment, we took off our coats and I started rummaging through the fridge to find something to lay out for his dinner. I found some stake and decided to stick with a simple stake and potato dish with some macaroni and cheese. Jacob kept smiling as he watched me take all the things out of the fridge. Once everything was laid out, I looked at Jacob and saw a silly grin on his face. I smiled back.

"What are you smiling about?" He shrugged.

"I just like watching you, is all." I laughed lightly at the strangeness and yet normalcy of his statement. I've noticed him doing that a lot lately. He would watch me do things more than he already did. Every time I saw the look in his face, he looked hopeful and excited. We looked at each other a little longer. The question came to my head, so I sighed and asked. "What?"

"Madison wants me to host a sleepover at your apartment." Jacob's face turned straight and emotionless.

"And?" I couldn't stop a smile.

"And, I was wondering if you were okay with us doing that." Jacob's face became confused.

"That doesn't really sound like something you would be into, Nessie." I laughed and shrugged. He knew me so well.

"A far cry from it." Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know, Nessie. Aida's a bit of a loose screw. And Madison just freaks me out." I laughed and nodded my head.

"I won't argue with you there." I looked at him a moment. Then he said something.

"So what's up with Aida and the Devil?" I started laughing. "Could you explain that to me for the millionth time before I let her into my house?" I kept laughing until I couldn't breathe anymore. When I did stop laughing, I looked at Jacob with a silly smile.

"So no sleepover?" Jacob smirked.

"I'd say let it wait." I shrugged.

"That's fine. I was planning on telling them you said no anyway." Jacob tilted his head.

"Then why bother asking me in the first place?"

"I don't know. I think I just wanted to have your reaction in mind." He laughed his laugh for me and took a sip of some bottled water when he'd recovered from it. I started cooking dinner at five that night. Jacob had forgotten his lunch earlier so I knew he was hungry.

When I finished dinner, I plated it and Jacob took the plate with him into the small dining room right next to the kitchen and started eating. I sat across from him at the table and watched him eat his food. He took his time eating so we could talk a little more about our days and how they went, what new things, if any, came up and so on. When Jacob was finished eating his food, he helped me clean and put away all the dishes we used. When we finished, Jacob changed the subject from school to something else.

"Hey, Nessie, while I'm thinking about it." I looked at him from the sink.

"Yeah?"

"Billy is throwing a New Year's party at first beach. The Pack will be there. Sam and Emily said they would come and Charlie too."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Are we going?" He smirked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go, but it sounds like you don't mind going." I nodded.

"I love New Years parties. Everyone's always in a good mood. So long as I don't need to eat any herring for luck or something." I shuddered for effect and Jacob laughed. Grandpa had made me eat herring one year for good luck. Daddy and momma even ate some. It took all I had to keep that slimy stuff in my mouth and swallow it.

"Like I said, Charlie's coming. So I wouldn't doubt he'd bring that for everyone to eat."

"But I don't want to eat a herring." Jacob gave me a half hearted lecturing look.

"Well neither do I, Nessie, but you don't hear me complaining about it do you?" I pouted at him and his face stayed the same. We stared at each other for a long time, not changing the looks on our faces. Eventually, we both started laughing at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Fine, I get it." Jacob took a deep breath after he was able to stop laughing.

"Exactly. I have yet to meet a single person that likes that stuff. Charlie doesn't even like it."

"Then why does he make us do it?" Jacob smirked.

"Bella said that grandma Swan really liked it." I scrunched my nose.

"Gross." Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah." We looked at each other a moment. I started really looking at Jacob's face. He was smiling at me with my favorite smile. Sometimes, it seemed like his eyes were actually sparkling. His eyes were the most beautiful dark brown in the world. They were all the more beautiful with the seeming sparkle. I started smiling. Jacob's smile widened. "What?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just looking." He gave me a strange smile, then shrugged.

"If that's all it is." I laughed lightly at his remark. "So what should we do next?"

"Make fun of some movies?" He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan." I clapped my hands and made a small jump.

"Awesome." I took his hand and pulled him with me to the living room. When he was seated on the couch, I sat next to him and took the remote in my hand. I turned on the TV and went to the OnDemand menu and straight to . I looked through the B-rated movies and a few famous movies. We'd already seen most of these movies.

"Let's watch Haunting in Connecticut. It's actually a really good movie. Creepy." I smiled and clicked on it.

"Isn't this supposedly a true story?" Jacob nodded.

"Yep. A family in the 1980's were forced to move to a home near a clinic for their son's cancer treatment or something. Apparently, the house they moved into used to be a mortuary."

"Interesting."

"Let's watch The Amityville Horror after this. That one's based on a true story too. That movie actually scared me." I looked at him surprised.

"Seriously?" Jacob nodded. "It was scary enough to scare even you?" Jacob nodded and smirked at my disbelief.

"That little girl in the movie freaked me out." I laughed.

"The Ring and The Grudge had freaky kids in them, but they didn't scare you." Jacob shrugged.

"That ten year old from the Grudge did. Seriously, what is it with Japanese movies and freaky ten year olds?" I giggled and shrugged.

"Cause freaky ten year olds are scary I guess."

"Interesting. Americans like to scare their public with graphic dismemberment, and Asians like to use freaky ten year olds."

"I don't think it necessarily matters what country you're from, I think it depends on what countries just happen to have what writers." Jacob and I laughed.

"And what countries have what freaky 'true' stories." We laughed some more and didn't stop laughing even when the dismalness of the movie started making its appearance.

As we watched the movie, we made fun of everything there was to make fun of. I couldn't not laugh at the creature that was morphing out of the son's mouth. It was actually sickening to watch.

"My god that's gross." Jacob laughed at my discomfort.

"I know. Embry said that when he saw this movie in theatres, a girl that was sitting next to him vomited all over his shoes." I stared at Jacob with a wide grin.

"Seriously?" Jacob started laughing and nodded.

"Seriously. You should have seen the look on his face. Seth was with him and he was thinking about it the whole patrol that night."

"I'm sure he was happy about that."

"Thrilled." Once the movie was over, he took the remote and found Amityville Horror and put that on.

As promised, the movie was really freaky. He was right about the little girl. She was a lot freakier than any of the creepy ten year olds from any of the Japanese horror movies. I wasn't expecting her to scream at the end of the movie, but when she did, it made me jump. Jacob laughed a little when he saw that.

"Stop laughing. That was really bone chilling." Jacob finally calmed and kept smiling at me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. I suddenly wasn't scared anymore and I let myself move even closer to him as he pulled me with him.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. It was just funny. I've never heard you yelped like that." I looked him dead in the eye.

"What are you talking about? I didn't yelp."

"Yes you did. You were already backing away when you saw that little girl, and when she screamed, you yelped and jumped. It was cute." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad to know that you think me being scared of something is funny."

"It is when that something is just a movie."

"You jumped too."

"Not nearly as much. And besides, I admitted that little girl freaks me out. So there's no surprise." I sighed and looked back at the screen where the credits were playing.

"Whatever, Jacob." Jacob brought me slightly closer to him and he bent his face to the top of my head. When his face and my head were close enough together, Jacob kissed my head and began burying his cheek into my hair.

"If it's worth anything, I would definitely save you from a real ghost should the opportunity ever arise." I laughed lightly at his little joke. I brought my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Jacob chuckled.

"You can count on me, Nessie." Jacob laughed lightly and began to let go of me.

But I didn't let him. I held onto him and kept him in my hug. He didn't fight me and just kept hugging me back. I felt Jacob's head look forward, at the clock I was assuming. Without warning, Jacob lifted me into his arms and started carrying me with him out of the living room and down the hall to where our rooms were. When he was standing in front of my room, he placed me down on my feet and kissed the top of my head again.

"I better let you get to bed, Nessie. You have school tomorrow remember?" I shrugged.

"I can always handle staying up a little later." Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, kid. Time for bed. Go brush your teeth, wash your face, and get ready for bed okay." I smiled back at his teasing smile and nodded.

"Alright. You do the same." He chuckled at my joke.

"I will." Jacob bent his head down and kissed my head again before going into his room and closing the door behind him. When he was gone, I did as he said and got ready for bed. I heard Jacob's shower go on while I was brushing my teeth. When I was done, I went to my room and got dressed in my pajamas for the night.

When I was dressed, I let myself into Jacob's room and waited on his bed. I wondered if Jacob ever expected me to wait for him. I always did. While I waited for him, I picked up one of his magazines and started looking though all the models of cars and some commentaries that I questioned if anyone actually read. I finished half of the magazine by the time Jacob was done. I looked up to see him towel drying his hair and he laughed when he saw me.

"Honestly, Nessie, we go to the trouble to paint your room red and you don't even enjoy it by sleeping in your own room." I smiled and shrugged.

"I prefer to sleep in here. It's calmer." Jacob laughed a little harder.

"Gee Nessie, I wonder why. I told you red wasn't a color you made a bedroom."

"I think it looks great, Jacob." I crossed my arms and started pouting. He just smiled.

"Sure, if you're Quagmire. Red's the color you make a room when you have a lot of 'company'." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"That's not true, Jacob. Just because I like having a red room doesn't mean that I'm promiscuous."

"I never said you were. I only said that's the impression it gives off. That and red is an excitement inciting color. It makes you more energetic, hence you're not able to sleep, hence making visitors more in the mood."

"Are you implying something Jacob?" Jacob held up his hands defensively and kept smirking.

"Not at all Nessie. Not at all." Jacob brought his hands back to his head where the towel was and finished towel drying his hair and put it on the door knob to the bathroom door. When that was hung, he walked over to the bed and I hopped off to help him take down the covers. "I don't think you've sleep in your room once since I moved into this apartment." I shrugged.

"It's a condo Jacob. A condo." Jacob teasingly glared at me and laughed despite himself. "That reminds me Jacob, your stock went up again today." Jacob threw a pillow at me and I caught it laughing.

"Shut up little man eater." I threw the pillow back at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up you mutt." Jacob forced his next words out through his laughter.

"I'll tell you all I want." He threw the pillow back at me and I took a firm hold of it. When my grip on it was firm, I hopped back onto the bed and started hitting Jacob with the pillow. He held up his hands trying to protect his face and was laughing just as hard as I was.

Jacob didn't reach for a pillow himself. He just kept holding up his hands in a defensive manner and circled his bed trying to get away from me. I followed him and never faltered on hitting him with the pillow. Eventually, Jacob decided he'd had enough and grabbed the pillow while it was about it hit him. We started pulling on the pillow, neither of us giving in. Jacob then decided he didn't want to risk breaking the pillow and let go of it, sending me falling with a loud bouncing sound onto the bed. Jacob was laughing and I was trying to make an angry face at him, but I knew I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Very funny Jacob. I still win." Jacob shook his head.

"Sorry Nessie. The one that falls backwards is the loser."

"Is that so?" Jacob nodded.

"Them's the rules of the game Nessie."

"So if you fall backwards, that means you lose." Jacob nodded.

"Yep." I gave Jacob an evil smile for a moment to which he gave me a confused grin. Jacob's face became aware when I jumped from the bed to his arms and he fell backwards from the force of my jump.

As we were falling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and started chuckling while we fell. I giggled when we hit the floor with a loud thud. I laughed even harder when I heard the people below hit their roof and our floor telling us to keep it down. The thumping from below didn't stop until we finished laughing. When we stopped laughing, I lifted myself upright so that I was straddling his waist and looking down at him. We both blushed. If not for my perfect eyesight, I would have never seen it in Jacob's cheeks. I didn't let it stop me from teasing him though.

"Ha. You lose." Jacob started laughing again and my body moved subtly with the vibrations of his chest. The sensation made me feel light headed and warm all over and I felt that annoying sensation at my core that was so wonderful but aggravating at the same time.

"Okay, fine. I lose." Jacob then lifted himself up so that he was sitting upright and our faces were only a breath away. The sensation grew, but I tried not to let it show on my face. Jacob seemed to be doing the same. Then he sighed. I breathed in his rosewood musky scent when he did that. "Well."

"Well what?" He laughed under his breath.

"Are you going to let me get up or do I have to carry you?" I smirked and brought my fingers to my chin to pretend to think about it. When I had done that for long enough, Jacob began looking impatient, but not in a mean way. It was a playful aggravation. When I'd had enough of pretending to think, I looked at Jacob again and smiled sweetly.

"Well, it really hurt when you made me fall on the bed." Jacob lifted one eyebrow and smiled amusingly and huffed a small laugh.

"Did it?" I nodded.

"It certainly did, Jacob. I don't want to risk hurting myself by walking. I think you should carry me."

"Well maybe it hurt when you threw me to the floor. Maybe you should carry me." I gave him a lecturing look that was still smiling and teasing.

"Jacob Black! You would force a lady to do such work?" Jacob started laughing again and was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Fine you little man eater. I'll carry you." I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you mutt." He kept laughing as he held onto me and lifted himself off the floor and carried me to the bed. When he was right in front of it, he tossed me on and I bounced as I landed. I watched him walk around to his side with a teasing glare. He looked at me with a cocky smile that a child would give a parent when they know they've done something wrong, but they know they won't get in trouble for it.

"Was that to your liking, madam?" I pouted and crossed my arms and he started laughing.

"You could have placed me down gently." Jacob shrugged.

"You're a hard nail, you can handle it." I stuck my tongue out at him and started pulling the covers over me. Jacob got in and started pulling up his side of the covers.

"Still. You shouldn't have thrown me." Jacob playfully rolled his eyes.

"I didn't throw you on the bed, Nessie. I dropped you on it. There's a big difference. Now get some sleep."

"Fine, be that way." Jacob and I were still smiling at each other with that little interaction. Then Jacob's head rested on the pillow and he turned off the lights and closed his eyes. When his eyes were closed, I decided to give him a goodnight kiss. I brought my face close to his and his eyes opened when he realized I was close to him. When our faces were close, I kissed his warm lips with a long peck. I felt him kiss me back, and I felt like I could fly.

The kiss didn't last long enough. But Jacob took his mouth away from me and started caressing my hair and running his fingers threw my hair. He gave me that smile that I loved so much and I smiled back.

"Night, Nessie."

"Night, Jacob." With that said, I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Jacob held me close to his chest in his arms and let me fall asleep in them.

The next morning, I woke up and Jacob wasn't in bed with me like he was last night. I heard movement outside in the kitchen. I lifted myself out of bed and walked out of the room to go to mine. I got dressed and went into the bathroom for my morning routine. When I was done, I walked down the hall and into the living room, then into the kitchen where Jacob was eating a large bowl of cereal. When Jacob saw me come into the kitchen with him, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Morning, Nessie."

"Morning Jacob. Why didn't you wake me up? I could've made you breakfast."

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you were having a good dream. Besides, it was too early to wake you anyway." Jacob finished his bowl of cereal and looked at the clock. "We better go. School starts in twenty minutes." He smirked and I smiled back.

"I'm sure that's plenty of time for an erratic driver like you." Jacob's face became serious and he held up his pointer finger in a lecturing fashion.

"Your Cullen Clan are the erratic drivers. The highest I've ever gone over the speed limit is fifty. Edward's gone as far as 130 above the speed limit." I shook my head and giggled.

"Fine Jacob. Now let's get going before you make me late for school." Jacob broke his serious stare and laughed.

"Alright Nessie." Jacob and I got our coats, locked up, and made our way to the parking lot and got in the rabbit and started driving to Forks. It took Jacob five minutes to get me to school, which left me with plenty of time to kill before class started. Jacob stopped in the general area where my first class was and waited for me to get out.

"Are you staying late after work?" Jacob gave me an apologetic smile.

"Most likely. I'll try to get out of it, but I can't promise anything. I'll text you when I know, okay. See if Aida or Madison can have you over for an hour, just in case." I nodded.

"Sure. Thanks for the ride." He smiled.

"Anytime Nessie. Have a good day."

"You too." I reached across the seat and kissed the tip of his nose and got out of the car. Jacob waved goodbye and I waved back before he drove out of the parking lot and back onto the road to make his way to Seattle.

"So what did he say?" I was startled a moment and looked around at the person talking. It was just Madison. I smiled apologetically at her.

"He said no. He's going to be working late tonight and he didn't want to leave me and a group of friends alone at the apartment." Not entirely the truth, but close enough. Madison's face became sad.

"He did? Aw man, I brought a change of clothes and everything." I shrugged.

"Sorry Madison." Madison pouted for a few moments. But then her face became cheerful and anxious. I sighed.

"Maybe we can have it at my house instead! That way, we can still have a sleepover, and we'll have my parents there to keep an eye on us. Candy can come, and Megan and Mackenzie. Oh, Nessie, it'll be so much fun, please say you'll come."

"Could we invite Aida?" I knew that with Madison, this sleepover would end up turning into a mad house of girly things that I wouldn't like. I needed someone there to dim everything down, even if only marginally, whether Aida liked it or not. Madison's face fell.

"But Nessie, she'll only sour the party. Talking about being miserable and all. How do I know she won't sacrifice a goat or something or bring spirits into my house?"

"I doubt she has that kind of power, Madison. And where is she going to find a sacrificial goat in Forks?" Madison's face stayed skeptical.

"I don't know Nessie."

"Come on Madison. It's just for one night." She looked at me a moment and sighed.

"Okay, she can go." I smiled sincerely at Madison and gave her a hug. She hugged back enthusiastically.

"She'll be on her best behavior, I promise." I brought my arms down from her, but she still held onto me. I sighed. "You can let go Madison." Madison finally did so reluctantly.

"Sorry. You smell really good." I kept my face as close to the same as possible.

"Thanks." I pretended to look in the distance at the clock. "We better get going or we'll be late for class." I took Madison's hand and led her with me to our first class.

Later that day at lunch, Madison was all too eager to let everyone know that she was hosting a slumber party tonight. This also meant that I needed to tell Jacob what was going on. While Madison was preoccupied with talking to Megan and Candy about her plans for tonight, I used the time to text Jacob.

_I got some news for you Jacob._ I sent the text and waited for Jacob to respond. Madison grabbed for my attention asking what I thought we should have for dinner. I noticed Aida force back a laugh when she asked that question.

"Yeah, Nessie. What should we eat for dinner tonight?" I glared at her and she kept laughing under her breath. Aida, as I predicted, wasn't happy about being force invited to the sleepover. This was her small way of getting back at me. I looked back at Madison.

"Whatever you want is fine, really."

"Are you sure? I don't want to feed you anything you don't like." Candy interceded.

"How about what we want to eat? Maybe I don't like something that Nessie likes." Everyone just looked at Candy. Half the time, I wondered f she ever thought before she spoke. Madison sighed.

"I'm only trying to find something that everyone would like, Candy. Everyone has a common ground." Candy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Madison." Madison looked at me again and smiled.

"So what would you be in the mood for? I know a great pizza place that's down the street from my house." Mackenzie intervened this time.

"Madison, it's the only pizza place we have." I smiled at her comment when everyone else laughed lightly.

"That doesn't make it any less great Mackenzie. So does everyone want pizza?" All the girls invited nodded their head and/or mumbled in approval. I finally felt my phone vibrate and I reached for it and read my text under the table.

_What's the news? Is everything okay?_

_Everything's fine, don't worry. Madison decided that she wanted to have the sleepover at her house since we can't do it at my house or your apartment. It's going to be tonight and I can send you directions to her house once I know what it is. Do you mind me going?_ I pressed send and waited for his response. In the meantime, I pretended to be interested in what Candy was saying about her upcoming vacation to a topical location. I answered when I felt my phone vibrate.

_I'll be out on patrol tonight, so I won't have my phone with me if anything happens._

_That's alright, Madison's parents will be there. And I have Billy's and Sam's number and such. I can call them if something happens._ I sent the text and waited for his response.

"Who're you texting there, Nessie?" I looked up and saw Candy and Megan looking at me. As usual, Megan looked more or less indifferent to what I was doing. Candy looked like she was 'fishing for gossip' as Aida liked to call it.

"Just a friend."

"And who's your friend?" Aida looked at Candy and answered for me.

"God, what business is it of yours who she's texting? If she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't want to tell you, so leave her alone."

"I wasn't talking to you, Aida." Candy looked at me again. "So who're you texting?" I sighed.

"A friend."

"What friend?"

"Jacob."

"Franklyn?" I shook my head.

"Jacob Black. He's the guy I'm staying with while my family's out of town." Candy's face became intrigued. That look always made me nervous. Candy could keep a secret about as well as a parrot.

"Really? Are you and he close?" Aida threw her spoon at Candy then and earned from her a loud screech. Megan held back a giggle and tried to look appalled. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You're badgering her. Stop it."

"Candy, you're being overbearing. Just leave her be." Madison added. Her voice was much calmer than Aida's, but it got the point across all the same. Candy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Not a moment too soon, I felt my phone vibrate.

_As long as you'll have someone to call. So how're you getting there?_ I hadn't even thought of that. I looked up at Coralline, who was sitting quietly next to Aida like she always did.

"Coralline?" She looked up at me with a questioning look. "Could you give me a ride to the apartment to go get my stuff?" She gave me a light smile.

"Sure. Where is it?"

"It's in La Push, but it's not hard to get to. I'll just get my stuff and come right down." She nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. Now that I'm thinking of it Aida, you'll need to stop by the house and get your stuff too."

"Fine, drive me with you and we'll go to Mad's house after I have everything." Madison 's voice was quiet, but harsh.

"It's Madison ."

"You say one, I say the other." Coralline spoke before Madison could retort.

"Aida, you'll need to take the bus. It would be too much out of the way to go all the way to La push, then go all the way home, and then go the other way to Madison 's house. You can take the bus, get your things, and walk to Madison 's house."

"What do you mean out of your way? Sure it'll go back and forth, but why use the bus when you have the car?"

"Because, Aida, I'm your sister, not your scoffer."

"Exactly, you're my sister who does shit for me."

"Well, today, you're taking the bus."

"Coralline, I hate the bus. All the kids on the bus are loud and gay." Madison sneered at Aida. "Oh, sorry, Madison ."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not. So, seriously, Coralline, just let me drive with you guys."

"Aida. You, bus. Nessie and me, my car. Capish?" Aida stared at Coralline for a few minutes. I answered my phone when it vibrated and heard Aida continue to heckle Coralline about not wanting to ride the bus.

_How are you getting there?_

_I'm hitching a ride with Coralline. She's going to take me to your place so I can get my stuff then she'll drop me off at Madison's house._ I pressed send and waited for a response.

"Okay, fine, you can drive with us. But we aren't listening to any heavy metal while I'm driving." Aida rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, we're going to listen to that powder puff crap you like to call music."

"It's not powder puff. It's modern music."

"Britney Spears is hardly modern. Neither is Kelly Clarkson or Kanye."

"Kanye's good, okay. I'll admit he's not my favorite, but he's still good. And Britney Spears was good too."

"Until she shaved her head." Everyone started laughing. I vaguely knew what they were talking about. I wasn't alive when any of this stuff happened. What little I know about this stuff, I learned from Emmett, daddy, and on occasion, momma.

"Jesus, Aida, leave Britney alone." Aida crossed her arms and sneered.

"I hate Chris Crocker." Everyone started laughing again. This one I laughed at. Emmett had shown me that video a few years ago, so it was one of the few Britney Spears bashing jokes I actually appreciated. I answered my phone when it vibrated.

_Alright. Call someone if you need help, okay. Have fun._ I smiled.

_Here's to hoping, Lol._ When lunch was over, Aida and I walked to science class in more or less silence. We were watching a movie today in science, so that would give us plenty of opportunity to talk.

When we arrived to Science class, we sat in our seats and waited for everyone else to sit and quiet down before the teacher started the movie. I wasn't sure why the teacher was making us watch _An Inconvenient Truth_, but no one commented about it. Except Aida, of course. I felt my phone vibrate and I answered my phone under the table to read it.

_Why do they still show this movie?_ I sighed.

_I don't know. This isn't something I'm all that familiar with._ I waited a few seconds before I got a response.

_How can you not be familiar with it? Al Gore used to be Clinton's vice-president turned runner up for president turned obsessed about Global Warming._

_He sounds like the kind of guy Emmett would label as a hippy. That's probably why I don't know a whole lot about him._ I sent the text and waited for a response. I heard Aida's phone vibrate and she answered her phone. She laughed lightly at my text and sent a response.

_I don't think Hippy is too far from the truth. More people would call him a tree hugger though._ I smirked as I answered the text.

_Aren't tree huggers and hippies the same thing?_ I didn't have to wait very long after sending the message before getting an answer.

_A lot of people can be labeled as tree huggers. That's what's bad about that little term. It's so broad that it can apply to anyone._ I couldn't hold back a smile at that. I decided to change the subject to something else.

_You don't mind going to the sleepover with me do you?_ When Aida received the text, she sighed and answered. I answered when I got the text.

_I'm going to be surrounded by pink fuzzy things and bitchy girls that talk of nothing but the best way to fuck a guy. You owe me big time._ I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_They aren't going to talk about that sort of stuff. I can't imagine they would completely exclude men from the conversation, but I can guarantee you that Candy's the only possible candidate for such talk, and that Madison would most likely stop her from talking about it._ I sent the message and waited for her response. She laughed under her breath at my text and sent one back.

_Even so. What if they try to tell shitty ghost stories? Let's face it, Nessie, preps can't tell ghost stories worth shit._

_Well, then you tell a better one and make her look bad. You like making preppy girls look bad._ She laughed again when she got my text. I couldn't stop a smile when I got her response.

_I know, right? But on a serious note, I'm counting on you to keep me entertained tonight. You read me? _

_Yes, Aida, I read you._ We laughed lightly together when she received my text. The teacher looked at us to see what we were doing and we stayed quiet when we saw him looking at us.

We finished the movie from science only moments before the bell rang. Aida and I walked to the locker room and started changing for gym. When we were all halfway dressed, a teacher walked into the locker rooms and told us that they weren't making us change today since it was the Friday before winter break. Half the girls cheered and immediately started changing back, where as some girls voiced their annoyance for not being informed earlier.

Madison had everyone sitting together to make some more last minute planning for tonight. By the time school was over, Madison had planned out just about every detail of the sleepover and what we would have for dinner. I walked with Aida and Coralline to their car and we went to La Push first for my stuff.

Once I had everything, we drove to Aida's house and got her things. It was the first time I'd ever seen Aida's house. It was really clean and well organized, far from what I was expecting. I figured if anyone had a mote or a dungeon, it would be Aida. But when I came into Aida's room, I saw everything I would expect to see. The walls were black and covered in Korn, Slipknot, and Evanescence posters. The poster above her bed was a poster of a band called Within Temptation.

She had millions of candles all over her room. They weren't scented from what I could tell. The only thing that made her room have its scent were all the incense she had burning in little dragon, vampire, and gargoyle stands. Her bed sheets were a deep purple and she had a spider web rug off to the side of her bed.

"Wow. Your room's as dismal as your mood." Aida huffed a laugh.

"Dark ones need to live in darkness." I shuddered at her words and watched her gather the things she needed. When she had everything packed, we went back downstairs and to Coralline's car to drive to Madison's.

By the time Aida and I got to Madison's house, everyone else had made it there. They were waiting for us and watching a movie that had Reese Witherspoon in it. Madison greeted me enthusiastically. Everyone else waved lazily without looking away from the movie.

"So what movie are you watching?" Madison started pulling me with her to the living room with Aida following closely behind me.

"Sweet Home Alabama. It's one of her better movies in my opinion." I shrugged. I never really watched chick flicks. Emmett and Jacob didn't like watching them, so I never saw them. "Later, we're going to watch 10,000 B.C."

"We're watching what?" Aida's voice was harsh. I looked at her and then at Madison.

"10,000 B.C. It's a movie about…"

"I know what it's about." Aida interrupted rudely. "I also know that it's one of the shittiest movies ever made. I mean come on. They took down Egypt in fifteen god damn minutes. And I say that bitch should have stayed dead. Old woman gave her last breath to give her new life, my ass."

"You obviously don't appreciate a happy ending."

"No. I appreciate a good, well thought out ending. That was just crap."

"It was not crap. It was a romantic movie."

"Fucking clit pusher." We all stared at Aida. Even the girls in the other room looked at Aida.

"What did you just say?" I said. Aida shrugged.

"Clit pusher. It's the nickname I give to women that read dirty girl books and watch chick flicks."

"What does that even mean?" Aida rolled her eyes at me as if it were obvious.

"A chick who masturbates a lot. Clit pusher, masturbation. Get it?" I stared at her a moment in shock before talking again. As I spoke, I walked closer to the living room where everyone else was.

"I don't know you anymore." As the afternoon wore on, we watched the rest of Sweet Home Alabama. The movie wasn't horrible, but I was beginning to understand why Emmett and Jacob never watch chick flicks.

All hell broke loose when Madison put in 10,000 B.C. Aida made comments about everything there was to make a comment on about the movie. It was worse than sitting in front of a black woman at a suspenseful movie.

"Why didn't they just kill the dumb broad?" Candy rolled her eyes at Aida's comment.

"Duh. Because she was the girl that was going to fulfill a prophecy and stuff."

"Yeah, and the prophecy was bad. I say give her a can of soup, throw her on her ass, and wish her the best of luck."

"Well, Aida, not all people are heartless satanic bitches like you."

"And not all girls are retards that wish they were blonde like you." I went in between them to break it up.

"Okay, you two, shut up. Aida, it's just a movie. And Candy, just shut up." Candy glared and crossed her arms as she took back her spot on the couch. We continued watching the movie in mostly silence.

"Why did D'Leh have to tell everyone the truth about that fucking animal he didn't kill? He finally has Evolit and he fucks it up. Dumb ass." Madison sighed.

"He was being honorable."

"Yes. And by doing such, he lost his wife. Yeah, good call, D'Leh."

"Could you please just sit quietly and watch the movie?" Madison rose her voice only slightly, but she sounded on the edge of yelling.

"Fine. I won't make any more comments about this gaywod crap you call a motion picture." Madison glared.

"What is it with you and gay jokes?" Aida shrugged indifferently.

"They make you uncomfortable, hence I am amused." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, but didn't say anything. I didn't think saying anything would do any real good in a situation like this.

It took a minute to finally get Madison and Aida to stop arguing, and everyone sighed in relief when I did. We continued to watch the movie with Aida still making several snide comments. D'Leh was a retard, his friend was a whinny little bitch, Evolit needed to die, how the hell did a bunch of slaves bring down the Egyptian empire, and how would the old lady be able to give her new life by breathing out once?

If I would ever have enjoyed the movie, I would never know. Now, thanks to Aida's constant criticism of the movie, I hated it and couldn't stand to watch it anymore. When the movie was finally over, Aida snatched Madison's remote, happily discovered that Madison has OnDemand, and started looking through . I cheered up. Everyone else started getting angry.

"Aida, I don't want to watch a scary movie. I hate scary movies." Candy complained. Aida stuck her tongue out and spoke.

"You forced me to watch that caveman hoopla and some dumb bitch that ends up going back to her redneck husband. Now I'm going to show you guys movies that are actually good."

"What, exactly, did you have in mind?"

"Whatever's good and OnDemand." Aida searched through trying to find something good. All the girls except me sneered at all her picks. The only one I sneered at was 28 Days Later… I'd seen it way too many times.

"We could watch an American Haunting. I never saw that one."

"What's that even about?" Candy asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen it." Aida answered.

"It's basically the same as Haunting in Connecticut, only this isn't based in Connecticut and it's based in the 1800's. It wasn't bad, though." I shrugged.

"Let's watch this then." Aida smirked and pressed play. The movie was completely different from Haunting in Connecticut, but it was still good. The daughter was possessed by demons and they didn't leave her alone until her father died.

Aida and I were the only ones to like the movie. The others actually screamed at some parts of the movie. I had to fight back a laugh at them whenever they screamed. Aida didn't bother trying to hold back her mocking laughs. By the time the movie was over, the movie had become a comedy for me and Aida.

"Why is this so funny to you?!" Candy screamed. As throughout the whole afternoon, Megan and Mackenzie stayed quiet. They didn't really seem interested in the party. They were scared by the movie, but they didn't look surprised that Aida and I were amused by their fear.

"Because, it's just a movie, and yet you're screaming at it. It's funny." Candy glared at Aida while she laughed. I kept my laughter back.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is." Aida kept laughing at Candy and Candy kept yelling at Aida for laughing at her. Eventually, Megan was laughing under her breath, but trying to make sure that Candy didn't hear it.

When everyone was done laughing, Madison's mom came into the living room and told us that she'd brought the pizzas. We all went to the kitchen where Madison's mom put all the pizzas. She'd brought pepperoni and cheese and sausage pizzas that everyone loved. I forced a cheese pizza down my throat with the straightest face I could muster. Aida smirked when she noticed my face cringed.

"How's your pizza, Nessie?" She asked sarcastically. I glared at her.

"Shut up, Aida." She smirked and continued to eat her pizza. I was glad that no one questioned why I only had one slice. As far as Megan and Mackenzie were concerned, it was more pizza for them.

After an hour spent eating dinner, Madison took us back to the living room while her mom made us popcorn. Madison started asking us what we wanted to do next or what movie we should watch that isn't a scary movie. Candy refused to watch any more scary movies for the night. Aida suggested telling scary stories, to which everyone said it was best not to.

It wasn't hard to convince everyone to not give me any popcorn. Megan and Candy wanted that more than any of us. Later on in the night, when everyone else was asleep, I got a text from Jacob. I was glad that I'd put my phone on silent. The last thing I needed was Candy heckling me about who I was texting. I answered the text and smiled when I read it.

_So how's your first sleepover going?_ I replied with the same smile on my face.

_It's not all it's cracked up to be. I half expected Madison to try and started a naked pillow fight._ I pressed send and waited for Jacob to reply. I kept smiling as I read his reply.

_That's a shame she didn't. I just wanted to faze back for minute and check on you before I went back on patrol. I feel better knowing that you're okay._ I smiled and blushed as I replied.

_Well, I'm okay. Thanks for caring._ I didn't wait very long before I got a response.

_That's what I'm here for. So what time do you want me to come get you?_ I pressed respond and thought about it for a moment. I tried to think about what would be the appropriate time to take my leave. I didn't want to have to explain why I didn't eat breakfast. I wasn't sure if I could stomach eating breakfast after eating pizza tonight.

_How about you come and pick me up right after you're done with patrol. Say that you and I need to go to something important. Like a doctor's appointment or something._ I waited for a response and was happy not to have waited for a long time.

_I come off duty at six in the morning. Are you sure you want to leave that early?_

_Yeah, it's fine. I just don't want to explain why I'm not eating breakfast. You don't mind do you?_ I pressed send and looked at the light of my phone under the sleeping bag waiting for his response. I looked at the text when I received it.

_As long as you're sure, I don't mind. I'll be there to pick you up by 6:30. Is that okay?_

_Yeah, that's fine._ _Just call my phone and tell me that you're coming to pick me up and I'll let them know I'm leaving after that._

_Alright. I'll see you in the morning._ I sent a mutual response and finally went to sleep for the night, but not before putting my phone on vibrate so it would wake me up when he called.

The next morning, Jacob called my phone and told me to get ready as I'd asked him to do the night before. He made up that I had an early dentist appointment that I needed to go to. Madison and Aida woke up when they heard me start getting my stuff together and asked me where I was going. I told them the story that Jacob gave me and Madison's face fell. Aida's face just became a glare. I think she knew that the dentist story was bogus, but she didn't say anything.

Jacob showed up at six thirty like he promised he would and took me back to his apartment. I practically ran to his building and let myself in with my key and walked in. Jacob was laughing lightly as I made my way in and he followed closely behind. He unlocked the door when we got to his apartment and I walked in with a sigh.

"Was it that bad?" I smiled and looked at Jacob,

"It was a lot of arguing."

"Over what?"

"Madison and the others wanted to watch 10,000 B.C. and Aida was insulting the movie the whole time." Jacob shrugged.

"I don't blame her. That movie was horrid. I swear, Titanic wasn't even that bad." I giggled.

"The Titanic wasn't that bad, Jacob." He gave me a playful glare.

"You're dead to me." I laughed at his over exaggeration and he laughed too. I walked to him and hugged him tightly around his waist. He hugged me back just as tightly.

"I missed you." He chuckled and I felt the vibrations of his chest as he did so. It made me feel warm again.

"I missed you too. The place feels empty without you." I giggled and breathed him in. "It never dawned on me how bad of a cook I was until I didn't have you to cook for me." I smacked his chest lightly as I laughed harder.

"Not surprising when you always mooch off me, Esme, and momma to feed you." He hugged me tighter and lifted me up slightly off the ground with a big laugh. I had that same warm sensation when I felt his chest vibrate again.

"Are you saying I should go hungry?" I smirked into his chest and shook my head into my nook.

"No. I'm saying you need to learn how to cook."

"If you say so, Nessie." I giggled.

"Exactly. Now let me make you breakfast so you don't starve to death. And here's the twist. You're going to help me make your breakfast." Jacob smirked into my hair.

"Yes, Nessie." We laughed together as we walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Since I was going to take the time to teach him a few things, I figured it was best to start small and do an omelet. He liked a good cheese and sausage omelet anyway.

Throughout the week, as the New Year's party Billy was throwing started looming, Jacob looked like he was becoming more and more nervous. I didn't ask him about it. He would never admit to me that something was wrong unless he deemed it serious enough to be mentioned. In this case, it didn't seem worth talking about to him, so I let it go.

We spent Christmas with Grandpa at his house. Daddy and the others had left their gifts for me, Jacob and grandpa at his house and they were ready when we got there. Several of Jacob's other pack members and their families were there. I wished Seth could have made it. He and Alyssa had gone to Boston to meet her family. Sam and Emily were there with Mikey and their new daughter Katie. She looked so much like Emily and she had Sam's nose and fuzzy black hair that was already thick at her young age. And she had beautiful black eyes that made you think of onyx.

Allison Shea had grown a lot since the last time I'd seen her. She was already starting to talk. Jared was more than proud to announce to me that daddy was her first word. From there, it had progressed to chair, table, bunny fufu, and so on. She had a little bunny that she held with her everywhere she went. Apparently, it was a gift she'd gotten from Kim's mom. It was a cute bunny, and watching her carry it around with her was a sight to see.

I suddenly remembered a few years ago when Emily was still pregnant with Mikey. On the way home from the Easter party that year, I'd asked Jacob if I could have a baby. I couldn't look at him for a week after that without blushing. I was blushing now. But thinking about it now wasn't as strange as it had been years ago. My feelings for Jacob hadn't been as romantic back then. Now, I knew I loved him and was sure that he loved me back. And the idea of being the mother of Jacob's children made me feel warm all over.

Thinking about what went into actually making them made me feel all the warmer and I was glad no one was watching me blush. Jacob was talking to Sam and Emily and Kim were too busy cooing to their kids to talk at the moment, so I was free to blush all I wanted. And since daddy wasn't around to hear my thoughts, I was free to daydream all I wanted too.

I let my thoughts wonder to Jacob. The time I'd come into his room and he wasn't wearing his pajama sweats or boxers. I remembered it so well. It was so rarely that I was ever able to think about it with daddy able to hear my thoughts. I wasn't usually able to daydream in school either, whether it be from homework I was trying to finish or people that were constantly talking to me.

I remembered every glorious part of him. His skin was tan and his body strong and muscular. I'd seen his bare chest millions of times before, but combined with the sight of the rest of his body, his chest was even more beautiful to look at. He had long, powerful legs and his hips were narrow and meshed well to connect his legs and his chest. And, of course, the part of his body that held the most interest for me. It was a fascinating thing. As silly as the thought was, I couldn't help but smile. The gym I was in at school made us take a semester of health class, which also meant sex ed. The male anatomy that they'd shown us was nothing compared to him. What was shown to us in class was a disturbing thing to look at. It was no wonder a lot of girls thought it was a gross organ. But when I'd seen Jacob, that was far from the case.

I was taken out of my trance when Jacob ran his fingers once through my hair to get my attention. I looked at him and he had a funny smirk on his face which made me smile back. He ran his fingers through my hair again and breathed out contentedly.

"You looked miles away." He said, his voice husky. I smiled back at him.

"Sorry about that. I was just dosing off." Jacob smiled sincerely.

"What were you thinking about?" I held back my blush. I wondered if he'd noticed.

"Nothing really." He ran his fingers through my hair again.

"Nothing, huh. Is that why you were blushing?" Jacob was whispering to me now. I smiled.

"I never said it wasn't something nice." Jacob chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Nice enough to make you blush?" I smiled.

"Yep." After everyone had finished eating and all the presents were opened, we all went back to our homes to enjoy the rest of Christmas with our own family.

Jacob and I went back to his apartment to watch It's A Wonderful Life for the billionth time in the past few weeks. It was one of those old movies that you never got bored with. It was one of my favorite old movies. It was second only to Blazing Saddles. Or maybe Young Frankenstein. I guess it was better to place it as one of my top five old favorites. Jacob and I were sitting together on the couch watching the movie. He had his arm on the back of the couch so that his arm was nearly around my shoulder.

"How many times have we watched this movie just this week?"

"I don't know. I stopped counting two weeks ago." Jacob and I laughed together.

"That's too many times, then." Around the end of the movie, I scooted closer to Jacob on the couch so I was cuddling next to him. When I cuddled up to him, he wrapped his arm that was on the couch around my shoulders. It was getting late and I was getting tired. I listened to his heartbeat while watching the end of the movie. I felt Jacob nudge me. "Nessie." I looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You look like you're about to pass out. You want to go to bed?" I nodded into my nook.

"Yeah. Can I sleep with you tonight?" He laughed lightly.

"Don't you always?" I smiled and hugged him tighter to me and kissed my nook. I heard Jacob take a sharp breath.

"I guess I do, don't I." Jacob chuckled and I buried my face into my nook as his chest vibrated from his laughter. Jacob nudged me with his shoulder after his laughter halted.

"Let's get ready and go to bed." I smiled and forced myself to get up from his arms and walked to my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, Jacob went to his room to do the same. When I was done, I walked into Jacob's room and looked into his bathroom and watched him as he shaved his face.

He smiled at me from the mirror and I smiled back as he didn't stop what he was doing. When his face was shaved, he washed his face and finished with brushing his teeth and sloshing some mouthwash. I hated mouthwash. It was hard enough to brush my teeth with toothpaste. Mouthwash was all the harder. I stopped using mouthwash when I took one small amount and accidently swallowed it because of the gagging feeling that came from that first taste. It took forever for me to feel better after Carlisle had to pump my stomach so that I wouldn't get poisoned from the mouthwash. Daddy wasn't sure if it would have the same effect on me as it would a human, but no one was willing to wait and see.

When Jacob was finished with everything, he came out of the bathroom and walked to the bed. I got off and helped him pull the bed covers back and pull them back up when we both got in. When I had the covers over me, I scooted closer to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and let me snuggle to him. I breathed in his scent and buried my face into my little nook and smiled.

"Night, Jacob." He kissed the top of my head, my forehead, and my nose. I kissed his lips and he smiled. He'd started getting used to me doing that to him and he never questioned the change.

"Night, Nessie." With that, Jacob turned off the lights and we both fell asleep together. A few days later, when it was the morning of New Year's Eve, Jacob caressed my face to wake me up from my sleep. When I finally opened my eyes, Jacob smiled nervously at me. I smiled back at him sweetly. "Morning."

"Morning. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why so you ask?" I shrugged.

"You look nervous about something." He looked surprised slightly.

"Do I?" I nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob shook his head.

"Nothing at all." I smiled and he smiled back at me. We looked at each other for a minute before Jacob spoke again. "Do you want to go hunting before the party tonight?"

"Alright. I haven't hunted in a while." I really was hungry. I had a slight burn in my throat and my stomach was starting to grumble. "When did you want to go?" Jacob shrugged.

"Whenever you want to go is fine with me. I was planning on taking a shower before the party." I nodded.

"I think I should too. So we'll leave around noon. Is that okay?" Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. That's good." When noon came along, we left his apartment and walked over to the wooded area that was near his apartment. I walked ahead and waited for him to faze. When he was in his wolf form, we ran together through the woods looking for animals.

I managed to find a cougar a few miles away from Jacob's apartment are and the houses in La Push. I took that animal down and almost sighed blissfully when the warm liquid soothed my throat. After a few minutes, I was done drinking the animal's blood and I threw it aside. Jacob walked up behind me and nudged his nose against my back. I turned around to face him and smiled. He was giving me the wolfy grin that I loved so much.

"Can I look for one more thing? I'm still a little thirsty." Jacob nodded his large head and gently licked my cheek. I giggled and playfully wiped the drool off my face, though he was sure to not leave a lot.

When I'd wiped my face with my sleeve, I closed the distance between us and hugged around his broad neck. He nuzzled my hair and I thought I heard him groan or purr. It made me smile wider. When I let go of him, we ran further into the woods to look for something good. I couldn't find another cougar, so I settled for a large buck I found.

When I drank it's blood, the burn went completely away and my throat felt a lot better. Jacob made sure that it was good and dead and tossed it aside when he was sure we had nothing to worry about with the buck. We ran home after having traveled a good fifteen miles away from the apartment and we threw ourselves into our showers when we got back. I washed my hair and washed and shaved as fast as I could. Billy had said his New Year's Party started at seven and it was already seven twenty.

Jacob was done with his shower and, by the sound of the rustling that was coming from his room, looking for something to wear that would be considered New Year appropriate. I dried my hair and fisted my hair to tighten my curls as fast as I could. My hair was long enough that my hair would never look like a huge Shirley Temple mess of curls and Alice taught me how to make the curls look full despite the length.

When my hair was dry, I went back into my room and saw Jacob on the couch in the living room watching a random movie waiting for me. I got into my room and looked for something to where. I took out a pair of dark wash jeans and paired it with a dark grey v-neck sweater that would go atop a black silk camisole. For a pair of shoes, I chose simple tennis shoes. I knew we would be in the sand and wearing heels would be a bad idea. When I was changed, I went to where my hair things were and debated what to do with my hair.

I eventually chose my yellow rose comb and ran that through my curls until it rested at an appropriate spot on my head. I saved makeup for last. I didn't want to go with anything heavy, so I chose to draw the attention to my eyes. Jacob always said he loved my eyes. I put on eyeliner, mascara and a pale pink shade that looked natural and a light pink lip gloss that also looked natural.

When I was finally finished and pleased with my makeup, I snatched my phone and tucked it into my back pocket. I didn't feel like taking my purse. This way, it was one less thing for me to carry around. When I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where Jacob was, he looked up and smiled a strange smile. It was a smile I thought I'd seen possibly once before in Florida at Disney. I smiled back shyly.

"You look beautiful." My smile widened.

"I do?" He nodded.

"You always do, hun." I blushed at his words. He turned off the TV and got up from the couch to approach me. When he was standing right in front of me, I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He smirked a little. "Let's have a lot of fun while we're at Billy's, okay. I want this to be a night you'll never forget." I giggled.

"Did you have anything in particular that you planned?" He shrugged.

"Possibly. You'll find out later tonight, I'm sure." I pouted at him.

"You're keeping secrets from me now?" he chuckled lightly and brought his face closer to mine to speak.

"It'll be well worth the wait, Renesmee." Renesmee? It was so rarely that he ever called me by my full name. It was always when he was being serious about something. I didn't bring it up as I smiled sweetly.

"I hope so." Jacob laughed one more time before taking my hand and taking me with him out the door and to his car to drive to first beach where Billy and the others already were and waiting. When we got there, there was a bonfire going at full salute and the flames almost looked like they were running to the skies.

Everyone was either dancing around the fire or talking close by the fire with a drink of some kind in their hands. Everyone greeted us enthusiastically when they saw us coming. When they asked why we were so late, I took the blame by telling them about our hunting trip and my taking so much time to get ready. Sam laughed when I finished explaining.

"Well, Nessie, if that's the case, you're both forgiven." I smiled.

"Thanks Sam." Sam smiled in return and Mikey, who was in Sam's arms, smiled at me and greeted me in his cute baby voice filled with youthful enthusiasm. Emily was smiling widely and I looked at the new little baby girl she held in her arms. "Hi Katie." I looked at Sam again. "She looks so much like you." He smiled.

"Unfortunately. I'm hoping she'll wear my face better than I do." Emily giggled and lightly hit Sam's arm.

"Don't say things like that." We all laughed.

I talked a little more with grandpa as Jacob went and got something to eat. He knew there would be food at the party and didn't want to eat anything while we were out hunting. Grandpa asked a lot about what was going on at my school and how I liked it so far. I sometimes still saw grandpa shudder lightly when he brought that up. Daddy had said it was because he couldn't get himself to wrap around the fact that I had grown so fast.

He laughed when he found out that I was good friends with Madison and Aida. I was surprised, but somehow not surprised, to find that Aida's father was a scientologist. I couldn't hold back a hard laugh when he told me that.

"Wait, a scientologist?" Grandpa nodded with the same humored smile.

"Yep."

"You mean scientologist, as in the people that believe that some alien dude killed a bunch of aliens and the souls of those aliens took over the bodies?" (*I'm not making that up. That is seriously what they believe. You can find it on Wikipedia or Google.*)

"Yes."

"Wow. And I thought her worshipping the Devil was weird. At least the Devil is someone that's been around for most human history." Grandpa laughed and shrugged.

"Better to worship something that's been around for a while than a science fiction writer from the fifties." We had a good laugh together on the subject. We talked a little more as the night wore on. Jacob stayed close to me as I talked to grandpa and would talk to someone when the opportunity came up. Then grandpa's face became aware of something and he turned around to go to a cooler he'd brought.

"What?" He took out some crackers and a jar of herring. I scrunched my nose.

"Don't make that face, Nessie. You knew this was coming."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten." Grandpa laughed.

"You wish any of us were that lucky." I smiled awkwardly as grandpa made me eat the herring and was even kind enough to eat it with me. I forced it down and he laughed at the face I made. I was overjoyed when Claire came over and saved me.

Claire invited me to play a game with her and Quil after she saved me from the herring thing. It was a silly rock tossing game that Claire had invented when she was little. The point of the game was to throw a rock as hard as you could into the ocean and see who could throw their rock the furthest. Quil always let Claire win. It was obvious that he could throw it a lot farther than what he was. I did the same and let Claire beat me by a hair.

As boring as the game might sound to most, Claire made it fun. She teased that Quil or I had hit a fish when our rocks landed in the water or that she and Quil should try fishing like this some time. I couldn't imagine Claire enjoying fishing, as energetic as she was, but I was sure it had to do with Quil. It was so cute. Whatever Quil liked, Claire liked too. She was even beginning to get interested in cars thanks to Quil.

We played several rounds of that game before Claire became bored and dragged Quil with her back to where the party was. I watched them run away and stayed where I was. When they were back, I looked away and out at the ocean. The smell surrounded me and the sound of the ocean was proud. I could even hear it over the eighties music that Billy had playing on his small boom box. I smelled a familiar, soothing musky scent approach me and I looked around to see Jacob walking over to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked nervous again.

"You enjoying the party?" He nodded, then laughed under his breath. "What?" Jacob sighed with a smile.

"Guess what I just found out." I shrugged.

"I don't know. What?" I smirked again.

"A girl from the Makka reservation tried hitting on Quil." I giggled.

"Really?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. Claire saw her put her hand on Quil's shoulder. When she saw that, she walked over and grabbed Quil from her. Then she announced, in front of everyone, that Quil was her boyfriend." I laughed out and Jacob joined me. It took me a minute to recover. I spoke through my laugh with my first comment.

"Did she really?" Jacob nodded. "What did the other girl say?"

"She thought it was funny and apologized to Claire. Quil blushed every shade of red imaginable. Everyone else just laughed."

"I bet. I'm sad I missed it." Jacob and I smiled at one another for a minute before he closed the distance between us and took my hand. One of the slow songs come up on Billy's boom box and Jacob smiled at me.

"Could I have a dance?" I smiled and held his hand in both of mine.

"Sure." Jacob smiled nervously again and pulled me with him back to where the bonfire was. There were already a few couples dancing together, Claire and Quil included. She was standing on his feet while he swayed her around to the music, and I could hold back a smile.

When we found a good spot, Jacob held my right hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist and lifted me up so that I was nearly two feet off the ground and at his eye level. I watched him as he swayed us aimlessly to the rhythm of the music. We smiled at each other and a tingling feeling spread through my body at the look in his eyes.

Near the end, I rested my head on my nook and let the motion give me a euphoric sensation. Jacob rested his chin on the top of my head when I did and continued to sway to the music like all the other couples. When two slow songs went by, another upbeat song came on and the earlier dancing pattern came back. Jacob kissed the top of my head and placed me back down on my feet, then stopped one of the other people to get the time. He grinned when he learned it was eleven fifty. Once he had the time, he looked at me and smiled nervously again. I smiled back as sweetly as possible. Then he took a deep breath.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?" He took another deep breath.

"Let's go take a walk on the beach." I grinned. We hadn't done that in a long time.

"I'd love to." His smile widened as he took my hand and led me with him to the shore of the beach and we began walking together along the beach hand in hand. I loved that this action didn't feel strange. It felt right. More right than anything else.

After we'd walked for a few minutes, Jacob saw something he'd been looking for and pulled me with him a little faster to where he had planned to go. He led me to a white tree stump that looked like a natural version of a park bench on the beach. When we were right in front of the tree stump, Jacob pulled gently on my arm, inviting me to sit next to him on the tree. I sat next to him as he'd asked me to and scooted as close to him as I could get. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head in my nook and looked out at the ocean like Jacob was doing. We sat there a few minutes until we hear fireworks go off and heard shouts of happy new year. I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Happy New Year." He smiled.

"Happy New Year." When he said that, he kissed the tip of my nose and I sighed. I rested my head back on his shoulder and brought my hand to his chest. I really enjoyed the intimacy of the action. When I rested my hand on his chest, Jacob took a hold of my hand and held it there where I'd placed it. I looked up at his face to see the nervousness was still in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He s shook his head and sighed.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. What is it?" He didn't answer me at first. He was staring at the ground. I lifted m hand to his face and made him look at me. "You know you can tell me Jacob." He smiled and took another deep breath before continuing.

"Renesmee." I smiled back at him when he said my name. It was filled with what could only be love. I felt my heart swell and a fire burn through me.

"Yes, Jacob?" I answered after a few blinks of his eyes.

"Are you…….happy with me? You know…..like whenever you're hanging out with me or spend the night or spend the whole week?" I giggled.

"Of course I'm happy." I caressed his cheek. "You make me happy no matter what we end up doing." He smiled.

"And you know that……..I will..always be here for you, with you…right?" I nodded.

"I know." He grinned again and breathed.

"Renesmee……There's something I've been wanting to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Something in me made me want to fly and my body tensed with greedy, cheerful anticipation.

"What do you want to tell me?" A few blinks later, he answered. He brought his hand to my cheek and started caressing my cheek affectionately and it began running through my hair and down my neck. I had to force my eyes to stay open.

"You're everything to me, Renesmee. You're the only thing that gives my life a real purpose. You've healed so many wounds and you've taken away all the pain I'd ever felt. You gave me my life back and made everything make sense again." I could feel my eyes tearing up, but I forced them back.

"You've done so much for me over the years Jacob. I owe you so much." He shook his head, but took both of my hands in his and started rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"You don't owe me a thing, Renesmee. I'm the one that owes you. For everything you've given me." I hugged Jacob around his neck then. I buried my face into his collar bone and breathed him in and he wrapped his arms around me in return and buried his own face into my neck as well.

Several minutes passed in complete silence. I couldn't hear the music from the party anymore. I couldn't hear the ocean or the birds or anything at all. All I heard was Jacob's loud heart and the breathes he made. I was crying lightly now. It seemed a like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I was weightless. It felt like Jacob's arms were the only thing keeping me on earth. He brought his lips to my ear and I felt a shiver run up and down my spine pleasantly.

"I love you, Renesmee. More than air. I loved you the moment I looked into your eyes. And I always will." Jacob's hand trailed to my neck and he took a hold of the locket he'd given me, and in the language that was written in my locket, he told me, 'with all that I am'. My hold on him tightened as I forced my voice to be steady. Every loving thought and emotion seemed to be crashing down on me at that moment, and yet, I still felt weightless.

"I love you so much. I should have told you the moment I knew." I shook his head and held me tighter.

"No. I should have told you a long time ago." I nuzzled my nook once more before I took my face away from his chest and looked into his beautiful dark eyes. He was smiling at me with love glowing in his eyes. I brought my hands from around his neck to his face and held him. I would finally get to kiss him the way I'd always wanted to.

"I love you, Jacob Black. Since forever, I've loved you." Before he could say a word, I crushed my lips to his with more force than I'd ever used. He didn't push me back. He only tightened his grip impossibly more around me and kissed me back.

Our mouths moved together with a delicious friction that sent shivers of pleasure down my body. I felt that wonderful, annoying heat at my core start to grow as we kissed more. We kissed several times, some shot little peck which were then followed by a long passionate kiss. I eventually worked up the courage to like his lips gently and he groaned softly when I did. I took advantage and let our tongues duel at long last. I let my hands trial up through his thick hair and I moaned when his hands started to roam.

I let my hands begin to trial from his hair and neck to his chest and I ran my hands along the hard plains of muscle as if looking for something that would never be found. I forced my way onto his lap so that I was straddling him and had better access to his mouth. He didn't stop me, so I took it as encouragement. His hands roamed everywhere they could, even to my most intimate of places.

I let myself say his name against his lips in a soft moan and he started kissing along my cheek and my jaw until he reached my ear. When he'd bitten my ear, I rested my face against his and sighed blissfully. I whispered his name again and smiled when one of his hands come up to stroke through my hair. I was touching his neck with both of my hands. I needed to tell him. This was hardly the place for this.

_Take me home, Jacob. Please._ I pushed the thoughts into his mind. I also pushed every emotion and wonderful sensation I'd felt now and over the past year into his head and he groaned. I smiled at the thought that I was the one to make him feel this way.

"Alright, Nessie." I forced myself to get off him and he and I walked together back to the party. When we were close enough, Jacob let go of my hand and walked over to Billy. He told him we were going back and wished him a happy new year.

We went to the car at an annoyingly leisurely pace. When we finally got to his car, Jacob drove out of the spot at a normal pace and drove off doing the same. It only took us two minutes to get back to the apartment. But it was two minutes too long. When we did finally get back to his place, Jacob parked the car and turned it off with me already taking off my seatbelt.

But when I was about to open the car door, I felt Jacob gently grab my arm and pull me towards him. When our faces where only millimeters apart, he took my lips to his and kissed me sweetly and lovingly. His fingers were laced through my hair. I imagined my comb was in disarray by now. The kiss was over to soon. He gave me one more chaste kiss before taking his lips away completely. His eyes looked glazed over and darkened with lust when he looked at me. He smiled.

"That was to make up for homecoming." I wasn't sure what he meant at first. But I remembered the homecoming kiss Jacob and I'd almost shared that had been ruined when Madison tapped on the window. There was no one to bother us now, though.

"I'm glad I finally got that kiss." He smiled. "Jacob."

"Yeah?" I wanted him. It was so much stronger now. But I wasn't sure how to ask. Was I supposed to come out and say it, or was I supposed to ease into the subject? But I figured I should wait until we were inside. I didn't want to risk anything ruining this moment.

"Let's get inside." He smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I rushed out of the car and followed behind Jacob as he opened the door and walked up the stairs to his building. When we were finally inside the apartment and completely alone, I looked at Jacob, who was also looking back at me. I walked closer to him and closed the distance between us yet again with another searing kiss.

I mimicked everything that we'd done on the beach earlier. I licked his lips asking for entrance and he let me have it. His tongue explored and I did the same. The sensations all made my head spin and I felt myself desperately needing more. But I had no idea where to start, and our kisses didn't help me think. Eventually, I decided to go with my gut instinct on what to do. I ran my hands over his chest a few more time before I began letting my hands trail down further. I was inching down shyly to where I wanted to go. I knew I was blushing, but I pushed that aside and let myself feel as Jacob earnestly kissed me back.

When my hands finally got close, I started forming circles on his hips, just for the fun of it. Jacob smirked against my mouth and his hands started smoothing over my back and arms. When I was finished making little circles around Jacob's hips, I let my hands trail lower and lower until my one hand grabbed the bump in his jeans that caught my attention. Jacob hissed with an intake of breath and I ripped my mouth from his to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Did I hurt you?' Jacob shook his head and finally smirked at me.

"No. You didn't hurt me. It felt good was all." We looked at each other for a moment in a daze. I kept a firm hold there, now knowing that he enjoyed it, and was about to bring my lips to him again. But he stopped me this time by gently pushing me back by my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me apologetically, then he sighed and took my hand away from him and held my hand. He started rubbing my hand affectionately as he did so.

"I promised we wouldn't." I looked at him a moment before I realized what he meant by that. I shook my head.

"Just don't think about it in front of daddy." Jacob sighed.

"Nessie, that's not how it works. You know that. And if either of us were to let our mind slip even once, I won't live to see tomorrow."

"Since when are you scared of daddy." Jacob shook his head.

"I'm not scared of him, Nessie. I respect his position is all." I knew I was pouting now, but I really didn't care.

"But, Jacob, this isn't between us and daddy. This is between just us. We can say whether or not we want to do something." But then a thought occurred to me that made me let go of his hand and back away from him. "I mean…..unless you don't…want to." Jacob's face became scared as he shook his head. He closed to distance between us again took me in his arms.

"That's not what I meant, Nessie."

"Do you want me?" Jacob's heartbeat accelerated all the more and I felt him start to tremble. It wasn't in fear, though. It wasn't his faze tremors either.

"Yes." I finally wrapped my arms around him.

"And I want you too. Isn't that enough?"

"It's not as easy as all that Nessie." I looked at him with disbelief and he tightened his hold on me as we looked at each other and took a deep breath before continuing. "I won't say I don't want you, Nessie. But you're too young, Nessie. And I don't have a way to protect you from getting……" He blushed and looked away from me.

"Pregnant?" Jacob nodded as his blush deepened.

"Edward would skin me alive if I got you pregnant now." I couldn't fight a light giggle. I rested my head on his shoulder. Jacob started brushing his hand through my hair. "I can wait until you're old enough, Nessie." He brought his lips to my neck and gave me sweet kisses. I shuddered and held on tighter.

"But I don't want to." Jacob chuckled.

"I know." Jacob and I just held each other then. His hold on me was tight and comfortable and his heartbeat made everything float away. I held onto him like a lifeline and breathed in his musky rosewood scent and let it sooth me.

"Does this mean I can't share a bed with you anymore?" I felt Jacob smirk against my neck and kiss my neck sweetly.

"No. You're welcome whenever you want." I smiled.

"Does tonight count?" Jacob laughed and raised his head to look at me.

"Sure. Get ready for bed and I'll see you in a minute." I nodded.

"Okay." Jacob let go of me and smiled before walking away towards his room. I walked to my bathroom and started getting ready. I noticed that my lip gloss was smeared as I was cleaning. It made me blush and giggle. When I was cleaned up, I went to my room to change into my pajamas and undo my hair.

I put on my pajamas as quickly as I could and went straight to Jacob's room when I was done. Jacob was already laying in bed waiting for me when I came in. We smiled at each other shyly as I walked to his bed and helped him pull back the covers and pull them back over when we both were in. I snuggled up to him as I'd always done and rested my head on his chest. He held me close and kissed my head. Then I lifted my head so I could kiss his lips. He kissed me back, then pulled away. I was glad to notice that he pulled away with some reluctance.

"Goodnight, Nessie." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Jacob." I kissed him again. "I love you." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you too. With all that I am." My smile widened when he said that. He smiled too, letting me see his gorgeous white smile. I brushed my hand against his cheek once before kissing him again.

This kiss was longer. It was still only our lips moving together, but it was a passionate kiss all the same. He brought his hand to my cheek as mine was on his and he kept kissing me. We kissed each other for several moments before Jacob took his lips away from mine and kissed the tip of my nose with a smile. I smiled back at him and brought my head to his chest where I rested my head on his shoulder burying my face into my nook and sighed contentedly. His hands started rubbing my back comfortingly and I let my hands rub his chest. Eventually, when I did fall asleep, I had sweet dreams about me and Jacob and knew that I smiled all throughout the night.


	32. Horizon

_**To be continued in Horizon, now availuble for your reading pleasure………….**_


	33. Also Read

You may remember a story I told in chapter 28 at the beginning of the chapter in The Renesmee Series. It was a story about Titus Valerius and Nicoleta of the Nastase. It was a tragic love story that I kind of fell in love with and wanted to show to my readers. I was planning to wait to publish it until all the chapters were completely done, but I cave. I want to publish it now. I have two chapters officially completed and the third one is currently in progress along with the next chapter of Horizon. Keep in mind that this story won't have a lot of the usual humor that I have in my other stories and is in fact a tragedy.

Keep in mind as well that this story's publishing will have no faltering effect on Horizon. I'll merely be working on two stories at once, which won't slow me down enough to cause complaint or concern for those that aren't planning on reading this. The story will be listed in my account as _And Her Tears Filled The Moon_. If you're interested in reading it, I would love to have your opinions on it so far. And aside from the Voulturi and Vladimir and Stefan in later chapters, the characters are all my creation. Please enjoy and comment on it. The story won't exceed six chapters and will not be under four for those that are curious about that.

Please Enjoy,

Greenpeach20


End file.
